


Family Ties

by Saklani



Series: Ties that Bind [1]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Slave Trade, Space Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:10:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 45
Words: 274,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Khan's and Marcus' defeat, one of Marcus' lackeys kills all of Khan's crew, but miscalculates when he tries to do the same to Khan himself.  Khan exacts his revenge and then goes after the one he blames for all that has happened to him- James T. Kirk.  But when he discovers that Kirk's recovery is because of his own blood, everything changes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> This fiction has been finished and all parts will be posted in the next month or so! The sequel is also underway, so, there will be more to this!

Khan drops quietly from the air duct above James T. Kirk's hospital room to the floor. He strains his ears for signs of the doctors or nurses and then turns to the figure on the biobed. He almost strolls over, casual now that he has arrived at his destination. His final destination. He surveys the pale man on the bed and then flicks his eyes to the readings above him. A frown mars his handsome features, even as his nostrils flare. Leaning closer, he inhales a deep breath right over a pale throat. 

Jim Kirk's a light sleeper, and that's a pretty handy trait for anybody who lives on a starship that could come under fire in the middle of the 'night.' Even so, it's a struggle for consciousness when he senses another presence in the room. It could be Spock; it could be Bones, it could be some random nurse. God only knows. 

What he's not expecting is the blurry face that greets him when he finally opens his eyes. On his list of Shittiest Ways to Wake Up, this is number one, and Kirk's immediate reaction is to launch a right-hook at Khan's jaw. 

Never mind the fact that he's still mostly drugged, pretty damn injured, and incredibly weak. That punch has sheer Kirk determination going for it. 

Khan takes the punch with barely a flinch, though he notes there is more strength behind it than should be possible for a man with Kirk's current health readings. He grabs both arms to pin them, but without the bone-crunching force he's more than capable of. There's something off here. Kirk smells, well, like him, faint, but unmistakable. 

"Captain," Khan says in that special drawl that makes the word an insult, "I'm afraid our former positions shall now be reversed." He releases his arms, but puts a restraining hand on his chest, even as he types rapidly into the biobed monitors, ensuring they will not alert the doctors when their patient's readings suddenly disappear. 

With another sweep of his hearing to ensure that the local floor is still unoccupied, Khan scoops Kirk from the biobed and heads for the door.

"What the HELL are you doing?! Put me down!" Jim's actually just a little bit terrified, even if he refuses to show it. He has no idea how Khan got free, or what his plans are, or where he's taking him. All he knows is that the man is a megalomaniacal super-genius with strength to rival Spock's and a mean streak a mile wide. Odds are, he's interested in some sort of revenge, and Jim really, really isn't looking forward to that. He just got back from being dead.

So, no. Kirk will not go quietly. He's going to kick and flail and squirm and yell for security for all he's worth. 

Khan maneuvers Kirk easily to cover his mouth with one hand, not enough to hurt, but enough to effectively muffle his sound. This is a risk, one he shouldn't be taking, but he cannot remain here, and he needs to know why Kirk smells of him. He has an idea, but he wants the certainty. 

And if he is correct, then Kirk is the only link he has left. The only one who will keep him from being completely alone, not counting the girl, whom he promised to leave alone. And he does keep his word, when it is given. 

"Please be still, Captain," Khan says softly. "You will only injure yourself further." He hurries along the corridor and into one of the lifts, holding his captive closer to his chest as the lift descends.

Not good. This is definitely very not good. Where the hell is the security in this place!? Maybe Jim would have stood a chance if he weren't drugged half to hell and still healing from radiation poisoning (and death), but as it is, he can't even get rid of the hand on his mouth, never mind anything else. 

His mind is reeling, trying to figure out a way to leave a trail or alert his friends or do something that will let somebody know what's happened, but what the hell is he going to-- Oh!

Excuse him while he tries to kick the emergency button on the lift panel.

Oh, you are clever," Khan says, even as the lift jerks to a halt. He dumps Kirk unceremoniously to the floor and leaps up to push open the hatch on top of the lift. It clatters away, and he fetches Kirk with one arm, before he can do anything else annoying. With his free arm, he hauls them up to stand on top of the lift. Leaning Kirk against him, he reaches up to open the doors on the level just above them, arms barely straining. With a leap, he has them both on the floor, Kirk tucked back in his arms. 

"Now, we shall have to take the slow route," he says, irritated, and trots toward the emergency stairwell. Kicking open the door, he begins running down, taking the steps many at a time. 

Hopefully, somebody will be paying some goddamn attention to that lift somewhere. But God only knows when some stupid resident will come along and try to use the elevator, only to complain that it's not working. Never trust the maintenance guys. Still, it's better than nothing, and it'll at least give Spock and Bones a clue that this isn't just a case of classic Kirk wanderlust. 

"How the hell are you even awake!? You're supposed to be frozen in your cell!" Jim's still being an epic pain in the ass. Every time he's within grabbing distance of something, he'll latch onto it with the persistence of a spider-monkey. Not that Khan can't overpower him, but the point here is to buy more time. He's not sure what he's buying time for, but...something. 

Kirk sounds sincere in his ignorance, which would also match the information on the biobed. He's been sick a long time, the whole time Khan was back in his cryotube, in fact. Which wasn't long.

"He got the code wrong," Khan says, feeling his face twist in rage. "They reprogrammed it when they refroze me, and he didn't realize. All the others...they're gone. Dead. But he woke me up again, instead." 

He pauses for a split second on a step and glances out the window at the rooftop across from them. Yes, better. Hunching a little to protect Kirk, he races two steps and smashes out the window, leaping across the chasm between buildings and landing on the roof. And from there, he can run, run as fast as he can and let Kirk scream all he wants.

"What? Who's 'he'? Who woke you--" Jim'd love to finish his question, but realizes in that instant that they're going through the window and brings his arms up to cover his head. 

Once they've landed, and he's cleared his dizziness from the sudden start-and-stop, he frantically searches around for anybody. Of course there's no one on the roof, but there doesn't seem to be anybody in the hospital courtyard, either, from what he can see. 

He has no idea what the hell time it is. It could be 21:00 or it could be 03:00. Either way, yelling doesn't seem like it's going to do him any good. "Let me go, Khan! What the hell do you want with me?!"

There's a good question. What does Khan want with Kirk? When he came, his plan was to kill the arrogant little boy captain. Leave his mangled corpse as a gift for the half-breed of a First Officer. But now...

Now, he's going to keep the other man, if what he suspects of him is true. Khan once had a family of other augments, first together in a lab, brought up together, trained together and then spread throughout the world. And then there were only a few left, the handful he could get on the Botany Bay. Those numbers were thinned more by time and then Marcus. And finally, now, there is only Khan left of that original number. Khan of all the augments.

Khan and the man now in his arms. Family by blood. His family. His.

Khan easily manages another gap between buildings and then turns, heading for the spaceport. A few civilians have ships with warp capabilities and one of them was named Alexander Marcus. There are places they can go and lose themselves, away from the reach of the Federation. That will be the first step. Then he must convince this man to stay willingly. Much more a challenge. 

Oh, Kirk knows this spaceport. He's been here more than once and knows there are civilian ships here capable of interstellar travel. Shit. Shitshitshitshit. If Khan gets him onto one of those ships, he'll be right royally fucked. He won't even be on Earth then, and space is a hell of a lot bigger place to hide in. 

So, Jim'll need to resume his yelling to try to get the attention of any guards in the area. Hopefully, the spaceport is better guarded. 

Khan freezes on top of the building across from the spaceport and surveys with his ice gaze, memorizing all of the entrances and exits and looking for guards. He turns his eyes to Kirk and kneels, setting him down.

"You have seen me kill people, Captain," he murmurs, voice almost a caress. "I don't think you like it when I kill people. You and I are going to go commandeer Admiral Marcus' personal craft, a beautiful little transport vessel that he purchased with family funds. And you're going to go willingly. Because if you don't, I'll have to kill a lot more people. And I will. Do you understand?"

Jim sets his jaw and glares right back at him, practically radiating hatred. Oh, he believes him, alright. And he's seen that phasers aren't as effective as they should be, and hand-to-hand combat is right out of the question, and even if the guards managed to come in numbers, Khan could just use him as a hostage. Everybody knows his face by now. Their faces.

He grinds his teeth angrily as he works out his response, and then he finally snarls one out: "If you break your word, I will make sure that when you're captured again, you're put down like a dog rather than put back in your cryotube. And you will be captured again, Khan. You're pissing off all the wrong people." 

After that, though, he grits his teeth again, and that's about as close to complete silence and cooperation as Khan's going to get out of him. 

Khan's face tightens around the edges, and he says, "My family is gone, Captain. You are all that's left. The rest of my crew were put down like dogs, to use that quaint vernacular. At least they never woke up to know that they were dying. This I have not been spared." He stands and lifts Kirk back in his arms, looking down into his eyes. "It would have been easier if you were not one of mine now." 

"...What in the hell are you even talking about?" Christ, Khan is even more batshit insane now than he was when he first attacked Earth. Brilliant. Just great. Thanks for making this day better, Universe. 

"You reek of my blood," Khan says and then jumps off the roof, landing on a balcony below. A few more jumps takes them to the ground and then he sets Kirk on his feet. "Can you walk, Captain?"

Yeah, his body isn't really doing well with all this manhandling, and Jim feels like he's going to puke up whatever wobbly thing it was he ate last night, but he manages to keep on his feet. Apparently, that's a 'yes'. "So, what, you suddenly think I'm family now, just because Bones made some sort of a--" he makes a sort of non-committal gesture with his hands that's supposed to explain the whole thing, "--and I popped back to life?" 

"Back to life?" Khan asks, eyes widening slightly. "You were truly dead? How? What caused this?" He needs to know what has happened, but then shakes himself. There is time for this later. "We will talk of this after. Now, we will find Admiral Marcus' ship." He slings an arm around Kirk's waist and heads for the entrance, walking as if they both belong. He knows Kirk is not strong and sometimes lifts his feet off the ground to help him move forward. Khan nods at the guard in front of the port, who gives a bored nod back.

The fuck is wrong with these guards? Jim is in a hospital gown. Then again, it's dark, and maybe they think it's science blues. God forbid they think he's wearing one of the unisex dresses. He is so not into that. 

Still, he doesn't want anyone to end up dead because of him, so he puts on a smile (that probably looks more like a grimace) and keeps quiet. There'll be other ways to raise hell once there's no risk of anyone else getting hurt. 

Khan spots Marcus' personal transport on the pad and just barely keeps from gnashing his teeth together. The bastard told everyone about the damned ship, before he had Khan design the Vengeance. A luxury from his friends in high places, capable of warp seven and equipped with only the most modern conveniences.

Once out of the terminal and amongst the ships, Khan scoops Kirk into his arms again and runs toward the vessel. He keys in the stolen code, long ago memorized, and hustles them both inside. There is a fairly large main cabin with adjoining galley, two bedrooms and the bridge. 

Khan does not stop to take in the surroundings, but touches the panel to close the hatch and hauls Kirk into the bridge. Sealing the door behind them, he plops Kirk into the co-pilot's seat and begins to initiate the launch sequence.

"Tell me what happened to you," he said, eyes still on the controls.

"Let's play a little game, shall we? Why don't you tell me what you think happened, and I'll tell you where you're wrong?" The only reason he's even talking is because talking gives him time to look at the console and memorize where everything is laid out. Who knows? Maybe he'll get the opportunity to take over the ship and pilot it. 

It's a pretty standard layout, actually, and Kirk isn't a slump at being a pilot, either. He's damn good -- maybe not the genius that Sulu is, but this ship? Psh. Easy. 

Khan lifts them off the ground and into the sky, hands basically caressing the panels in front of him. "Your Vulcan could have killed me," he says. "With the help of the black woman, they could have ended my life. But I heard her scream that I was the only way to save Kirk." 

They are leaving the atmosphere now, and Khan pilots them at impulse through the planets. 

"You were so badly injured that even your 'Bones' could not fix you. You needed my blood for that. Enough of it that your scent is now mingled with my own," he says. "Enough that I could not bring myself to leave you on that biobed."

"Way to make everything creepy." Jim's fairly certain Khan doesn't have a specific plan for where they're going. It seems like he wasn't planning on waking up, and when he did, it was right into an epic shitfest. And obviously, he hadn't planned on having a hostage, either. Jim's not sure if this works in his favor or not. He generally works better when the enemy has a plan and Jim can figure out what it is. When there's no plan, that sort of fucks with everything. "It wasn't injuries, by the way. It was radiation." 

"Radiation?" Khan asks with a quick glance over at Kirk. There were few ways someone could get radiation from a starship. "You went inside the warp core to save your ship and crew. And it poisoned you. Killed you."

He plots a course for the recreational planet of Sarona VIII, where two people could easily disappear into the crowds. There were seedier parts of the planet that wouldn't even notice if Khan had to be a little 'rough' to keep Kirk with him. 

"You should replicate yourself some new clothes," he says and puts the ship into warp. 

Jim claps a few times slowly, purely sarcastic. "Well done. You knocked it out of alignment. Screwed yourself over with that one, though. Really pissed Spock off and that's hard to do; I should know." 

He stands up, suddenly aware of how hospital gowns really don't cover as much as they should, and he snorts. "Right, because decency was any sort of an issue when I woke up to you sniffing me." Still, that apparently means he's got free run of the ship, so he heads off in search of a replicator. While he's looking (and checking for possible opportunities to sabotage the shit out of this thing), he continues to talk. "So, you never did tell me who let you out."

"Yes, he was magnificent in his anger," Khan agrees. "I did not understand why he suddenly lost all his control." He follows Jim into the main cabin to keep an eye on him, setting the controls to autopilot. 

"Decency?" he drolls, amused by the notion. "To combat radiation poisoning, your blood was replaced...with a serum derived from mine. We are more intimately connected than any two beings have ever been."

All amusement falls away though at the thought of Marcus' flunky. "His name was Captain Edwell. Marcus had great plans for him in his new Starfleet. He obeyed all of Marcus' commands like the dog he was. And when there was no more Marcus, he took his revenge for his master and his lost opportunity." He drops his eyes to the floor momentarily and murmurs mostly to himself, "He should have made sure not to have failed." 

Jim's not even gonna comment on that blood thing. That's just too creepy to even worry about right now. Honestly, he really does not like the thought of being connected to Khan like that. Besides, he's busy replicating himself his captain's outfit

"So... he killed the rest of your crew, and thought he'd give you special treatment, and you killed him before he could." He takes his suit and turns to look over at Khan. "Look, it's a shit thing that happened to your crew. It really is. They didn't deserve that, but I don't know what you think you're going to accomplish by kidnapping me. If it's a ransom thing, Starfleet doesn't work like that. They don't negotiate with terrorists." 

Khan notices the outfit and refrains from comment, though he will need to force Kirk to change again before they go down to the planet. "He made a mistake in the sequencing," he repeats. "A stupid mistake that woke me instead of killing me. He wasn't trying to wake me up. That he had learned better than to do." His face twisted into a snarl, and he slammed his fist backward and dented the wall.

He lifts his eyes back to Kirk's, holding the cornflower gaze evenly. "What would I do with a ransom? My family was all I ever wanted, Kirk. And now, you are the only family I have left." His lips quirk into a pathetic mockery of a smile. "Ironic, is it not?" 

"Yeah. Real ironic." Jim eyes the dent in the wall. Yeah, he's just happy his head wasn't in the way of that. "You gonna stand there while I get changed, or can I have a little privacy?"

Khan snorts and says, "Captain, your estimation of my intelligence is not so low that you believe I will leave you unattended. I shall keep my eyes off of anywhere...personal. Not, Captain, that you are not in the habit of allowing others to enjoy all of your talents."

Jim rolls his eyes and turns around, stripping out of the gown like he doesn't give a shit if Khan is watching. He's not gonna give the guy the satisfaction of seeing him squirm. He changes into his outfit, feeling a lot more confident now that he's in command gold again. "You're not my type." 

Khan does keep his eyes on Jim's shoulders, even as his nostrils flared again as scent flooded the small cabin. Their scent. "I was not propositioning you, Captain." Though that could change in the near future. He needs a way to keep the other man close to him and that is one way, the surest way. It will take time to develop that kind of bond to make himself something Kirk did want. 

Yeah. Right. Jim can still feel Khan staring at him, regardless. When he turns around, though, he's looking all the cocky, hard-headed, genius captain he's supposed to be. He's damn good at hiding how weak he's still feeling. "Where are we going?"

"You shall find out soon enough, Captain," Khan promises. "You should eat something. You still look peaky, and your scent is...off."

Jim raises an eyebrow (probably more an imitation of Bones than it is of Spock) and makes a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. "My scent? Charming. I'll eat when I'm damn well ready to eat." Doesn't matter if Khan's got him locked on this ship going to God-knows-where. Jim's doing things on his own terms. 

"I told you, Captain, I am better...at everything," Khan says and then steps forward to replicate some chai ice tea for himself. "If you will not eat, then you should sleep." He gestures Kirk back to the cockpit. "But somewhere I can see you, of course." He takes a sip and then moves to physically herd Kirk back to the front. His height has always been that much of an extra advantage, sometimes rendering his obscene strength unnecessary.

"Has anyone ever told you that your level of creepy makes Lovecraftian horrors sound normal?" Jim resists that forward movement, just to be a pain in the ass and to sate his own need to rebel. It doesn't really do shit all, but it does make him feel a little better. 

"That's a creative insult," Khan says in an approving tone, "but I cannot change my design. I was no more responsible for it than you were for your own parentage. But we are both the results of that parentage, are we not?" He places a hand on Kirk's side and begins pushing him backward, careful of his still recovering state.

Jim immediately swats that hand away and seats himself, giving Khan a haughty, defiant look before casually sticking his feet up on the dash. "You weren't born creepy. Nobody's born creepy. And nobody makes you sniff people, either. That's your own choice."

"I was not born," Khan says, taking over the controls again. "I was designed and conceived in a lab and raised by scientists and military personnel. I was 'made' creepy, as you say, by them. If indeed, that is what I am." He notices a Federation ship on their sensors and heightens his senses' attentions on Kirk for any signs of attempts to attract their notice.

Oh, Jim notices that ship at the same time Khan does. Suddenly, he lunges for the communications panel, trying to get of some kind of message, any kind of message that would indicate distress. 

Khan catches Kirk around the waist and tugs him back into his lap, arm restraining most of his movement. He removes a hypospray from his pocket and says, "I would prefer not to have to sedate you, Captain."

Jim struggles for a few more moments, but then stills, realizing quickly that he's not going to be able to win this particular struggle. Getting himself sedated won't do any good, either, so he just glares intensely at Khan and hopes the man can feel it.

Khan just looks back at Kirk calmly, not releasing him from his hold. "I have no wish to harm you now, Captain," he says in that silky smooth tone. "And you are still unwell, despite your front." He places the fingers of his right hand lightly on his neck to read his pulse.

Jim jerks away from that touch, despising the way Khan is pretending to be gentle with him. Trying to win his trust that way is so old-fashioned. "I'm just fine, thank you very much. And like I'm supposed to believe that you give a shit either way?" 

Khan releases him and says, "You disbelieve me, Captain. Then what motive do you believe I have for carrying you off, alive and unharmed?" He looks back at the control panel, glad to see they are still on course with no interference. His busy mind already plots the selling of this vessel, for credits to both sustain them and to dump the ship.

"I don't know. I haven't figured it out yet, but I will." Jim watches the Federation ship move out of sensor range and suppresses a sigh. Fuck. Hopefully there will be more opportunities. "I can't predict what a psychopath is gonna do." 

Khan's mouth quirks at the edges again. "You shall never be faulted, Captain, for a lack of courage. But I have told you my motives already. There is no point in hiding them. Augments were connected, a way to keep us from fighting internally. Where once there were links to my family, now there is nothing...almost. There is you." 

"I'm not your family. I'll never be your family because I'm not like you. I don't mass-murder people, for one." Jim sneers at him and struggles to get out of Khan's lap. He really doesn't want to sit there anymore. 

Khan allows him up, even giving him an extra hand. His face remains blank, but the words sting. He knows, somewhere inside of him, that there is something wrong with him, with his actions and perceptions, but his emotions are divested from that knowledge somehow. Still, that's not what stings. If Kirk never accepts him, than he is alone in the universe. And that he cannot live with. There was always little to tie him to this future, just the 72 people asleep in their cryotubes. And now, they are gone...all but this one, unexpected link to him. His family. But he cannot keep Kirk unwillingly forever. So, he sets himself a timeline, after which, he'll release him.

Jim glares at him for another moment, and then turns and heads for the galley. Khan can do whatever the hell he wants. That ship is out of range, and Kirk can't contact it, so he may as well get something to eat to pass the time. It doesn't do him any good to starve himself, even if it means giving in to Khan's earlier demands. 

In the moment that Kirk leaves, Khan allows himself the burst of emotion, a few tears leak from his eyes for his people, allowed on his cheeks. And then he straightens in his chair and begins planning again. His timeline is necessarily short, so as not to allow the Captain to suffer from what is known as Stockholm syndrome. No, Khan will not allow himself that kind of an out. Either Kirk will choose him of his own free will or he will be released. And if he goes...well, Khan had plans to join his crew anyway, once his revenge was complete. 

He hears Kirk fetch something to eat and feels a wave of relief that he was not continuing to be so stubborn. He keeps an ear on him, allowing him some time alone, but not trusting him not to get into trouble. 

Jim's pretty obnoxiously loud with the way he's crunching that apple. He knows it pisses Bones off. It probably pisses Spock off. Maybe it'll piss Khan off, too. Anything he can do to get under that guy's skin, he will. He wants him to slip up, to make mistakes, to give Kirk an opportunity to get free. So, as he crunches, he's also wandering around the back of the ship, checking for places to hide or anything he might be able to use as a weapon. 

Khan listens to Kirk moving around and eating an apple, knowing that the man is looking for ways to distract and attack him. "There are very few ways to hurt me," he says, "without the use of excessive force. If you wish to kill me, severing my head is the best and most direct method."

"Good to know. I'll keep that in mind." Jim sounds perfectly nonchalant about the whole thing, and for the most part, he is. That's good information to have, even if that's pretty standard for just about anything that actually has a head. "Kinda already figured out the 'hard to kill' bit, though."

And that was an idea, wasn't it? If Kirk didn't want to stay with him, Khan could make Kirk an even bigger hero. The one who took down Khan Noonien Singh, mass murderer, while sick and weak from having saved his entire ship and crew. Poetic justice. And something Khan could do for him. He would have to make it look good, but that was something he could plan for. "Yes, do that," he says. "I won't ever hurt you, you know." 

"And why the hell not? You killed my crew, you killed Pike, you tried to kill me, and then you succeeded. Suddenly, you've had a psychotic break, and I'm special now?" Jim comes back out of the bedroom he was investigating so he can point an accusatory finger at him. "Don't pull that bullshit with me."

Khan turns in his chair and looks at Kirk with his intense gaze. There is something in what Kirk said. "You always have been remarkable," he says "I suppose. But now you are also one of mine." 

"Here we go again." Jim laughs, a derisive little thing. "You keep saying that. I don't think you actually have any clue what the hell you're talking about."

Khan stands and reaches out, cupping Kirk's face in both hands, the same gesture he had used when he killed Marcus. But these hands were gentle and quickly fell away. "Perhaps you will never understand," he concedes, "but by giving you my blood, my genes, your Dr. McCoy has linked us as family. It is a part of being an augment."

Jim stares at him for a moment, not daring to move too suddenly while Khan has his face like that, and as soon as he's free of that touch, he takes a step back. "If I were like you, I'd be able to put my fist through your skull. Unfortunately, I'm shit out of luck on that front."

"Yes, sharing my blood did not rewrite your DNA as mine was written," Khan says, "but would you really want to be like me, Captain?" He sits back down and focuses on the screens. "There is a price to pay for what we were given."

"Of course I don't want to be like you." Jim crosses his arms over his chest and snorts. "We already went over that bit: the price is that you become a homicidal maniac."

"We were taught from a young age that we were different, superior to those who had not been augmented," Khan says. "That their only purpose was to serve us, and we had to rule them to keep them from destroying the world. And there was nothing at the time to make us think that it was otherwise. The world was a burning ruin. Millions were starving, and millions more had been killed. And we brought order..." He drops his head and breathes out harshly. "Order through death and an iron fist of rule. And oh Captain, we gave the rest of the people of Earth an enemy to hate and fear. An enemy to band together against. We did what we were meant to do by becoming the target of all the rage and hatred of the world. We brought peace...peace through violence and death and the extinction of my kind. When I die, that will be the end of us all."

"Right. I get it. You had a shit childhood with no parents and a mob mentality. What's your excuse now? You're no better than Kodos." Jim has no idea if Khan will get that reference. It's something that happened while the guy was frozen away, after all. And it's a decade ago, so it's long enough back in memory that it probably wouldn't have even been brought up in any conversations he'd had. Still. In Jim's head, they're pretty much exactly the same. Two people who both thought they'd save people by committing genocide. 

"I do not make excuses," Khan says. "I merely explain why I am as I am. To make excuses, I would need to regret my actions. And I do not. I cannot." He wonders who Kodos was and makes a mental note to look up the name later. "However, this Pike, he meant something to you, beyond the others. He was your family?"

"Don't you dare fucking talk about Pike, you piece of shit," Jim spits out, practically baring his teeth at Khan in a snarl. Pike was the closest thing Jim had ever had to a dad, and the man was solely responsible for keeping Kirk's ass in the Academy that first year. He picked Jim up from that shithole of a life he'd had and made him remember, for the first time since he was little, that there were stars in the sky and it was okay to wonder about them. And then Khan fucking gunned him down in cold blood. 

Khan looks at Kirk, recognizing that pain and anger, and says, "Yes, feel that anger, Kirk. And magnify it seventy-two times and place it in the heart of a man like me." He turns back to the console and increases their speed ever so slightly with a few deft touches that change power outputs. "Pike was not involved with Marcus. As he was your family, I am certain you already knew that, but perhaps confirmation is not unwelcome."

"Fuck you." That's all Jim says before he turns and heads for one of the two sleeping quarters. He doesn't even want to look at Khan right now. If he does, he'll do something stupid and probably get his head ripped off. Then, Khan will be roaming around free without anybody keeping an eye on him. 

Khan allows a moment and then follows, pulling out one of the hyposprays he had swiped from Starfleet Medical. On silent feet, he enters the quarters and approaches Kirk. "I am sorry, Captain, but you need your rest, before you hurt yourself further." He catches him easily around the waist and gently injects him in the neck.

Oh, the glare Khan is going to get for that is so, so angry, and Jim would really love to punch the guy in the face right about now, but that sedative is fast-acting, and Jim can't even squirm away before he's already feeling light-headed. He hates sedatives. He really does. They're one of the few things sheer determination can't overcome, so in a matter of seconds, he's unconscious and slumped against Khan.

Khan lifts him and lies him on the bed, removing his boots and socks and gold shirt. "You have no idea, Captain, how demeaning this should be for me." He sets the items on a nearby chair and heads for the cockpit again. There is much to do and not enough time to do it in.


	2. Chapter 2

When Jim wakes again, he realizes the other thing he hates about sedatives. They leave him feeling sluggish and disoriented and hazy. Still, though, the first thing he does, before he's even figured out what the hell happened to his shirt, is crawl out of bed and stumble his way into the hall to try to find Khan. God only knows who the man is killing now. 

Khan is polishing off the last of the arrangements to sell their current transport, when he hears Kirk stumbling into the main cabin behind him. He glances at the chronometer, resets the autopilot and strolls into the other room to look over the man.

And Kirk is a sight indeed- barefoot and with spectacular bedhead and those supernaturally blue eyes half-glazed with sleep. Yes, he would have been a prize in Khan's harem, clad in the finest (and skimpiest) clothes and bedecked with jewels, including a collar and leash. He shakes his head to clear the thoughts, which are unworthy for one who has now become family...and possibly unworthy in general for this man. 

"You should return to bed, Captain," he says lightly. "You are not fully recovered."

Jim is looking him over, too, squinting at him like he's trying to figure out what kind of a game Khan is playing. He'd only heard the tail end of that conversation; not enough to figure out what it was, but enough to hazard a guess at a transaction of some sort. "Pawning me off to the highest bidder already? But we only just met." 

"At the very least, you should eat something," Khan says. "You of all people should understand the importance of keeping up your strength and nutrition." He turns and moves smoothly to sit in the cockpit against. "And I sold this ship. Made sure the buyer was the sort to ask no questions."

"'I of all people'?" God, Jim hates it when people use that phrase on him. He wanted to punch that smug little not-smile off Spock's face when he said it at the hearing. He watches Khan move and glances at the controls to try to figure out their course. "Right. Questions would be bad, considering you're holding a Starfleet captain prisoner."

"And piloting a stolen ship owned by an Admiral who was guilty of the greatest treason against your Starfleet," Khan says. "And whose associates are fleeing all over space, just as I am." He taps his fingers lightly against the console. 

Insufferable asshole. It's not like Jim can do anything about it now, though. What he does need to do, though, is take a huge piss. He hasn't gone for what feels like six days, and he could use a shower while he's at it. Maybe that'll clear the last of the cobwebs from his head. 

Khan hears the sonic shower and relaxes a little, even as they begin their final approach to Sarona VIII. He requests permission to dock at the seediest spaceport, where their buyer would be waiting. He'd probably be expecting to double-cross them, but Khan would disabuse him of that notion. With permission gotten, he stood and replicated some appropriate clothes for Kirk, which he laid on the bed.

It's all of five minutes before he's back out of the shower, and he stops when he sees those clothes on the bed. Non-descript, somewhat lacking in color. Pretty typical for people conducting shady business. Wonderful. That's gonna be attractive. "What, you don't like my command gold?"

Khan wears a similar outfit, though all in black, and with a long black coat. He has a pair of knives strapped to his legs and a very illegal phaser holstered on his right hip. With his slick black hair and ice cold eyes, he is the image of Death. He favors Kirk with a quick glance, before heading to the cockpit to pilot them into the spaceport.

Jim's pretty sure that if he resists changing, he'll end up going out there naked, so he grudgingly gets changed. ...And while Khan is thoroughly distracted with docking them, Jim will go ahead and replicate himself a small knife. Easily concealable in those clothes. Technically, it's a paring knife, because -- hey, it's a civilian ship, but still. A knife is a knife. He comes back out to the cockpit to watch the remainder of the docking procedures, and for all his imperial cockiness, you'd think he owned the damn ship. 

Khan ignores the other man's attitude as he completes the landing sequence. He pulls out another phaser from under the console and stands, holding it in front of him. "Let's go, Captain."

"Oh, at gunpoint now? Risqué." Jim lifts himself out of the chair, unbothered by the phaser, and heads for the shuttle's door. As soon as it opens and he steps out and smells the place, he knows they're in the shittiest backwater port this planet has to offer. "Lovely. I could get a vacation home here."

"The phaser is not for you," Khan says and carefully maneuvers in front of Kirk. "But for our buyers." 

As if on cue, four rough looking men- two of them human, one of them at least half-Romulan and a towering giant of a Zaranite, face hidden behind his breathing mask- step out of the shadows and in front of the ship. All of them are armed.

"John Harrison?" one of the humans asks, stepping forward.

"Mr. Ford, I presume," Khan says, exiting the ship casually, but keeping himself between Kirk and the men. His excellent hearing detects another two humanoids, one on either side of the ship. "I hope for your sake that you've brought me the credits you promised."

The man chuckles roughly and rubs at his scarred right cheek. "Seems to me, Mr. Harrison, that you're in no position to demand payment." 

Khan's smile appears, cold and terrifying. "You think incorrectly."

Oh, hell. This really, really, really isn't gonna go as well as they thought it would. And, despite the fact that these guys are obviously scumbags, Jim doesn't want to kill anybody, so he saunters on up to stand next to Khan. He's flying by the seat of his pants here, as usual. 

"Damn straight. We already figured you'd go skimpy with the money and try to kill us, so we set up a little insurance. It's called a 'voice-deactivated self-destruct sequence'. What's the blast radius on that thing, do you figure, John? A kilometer?"

He's... pretty much counting on Khan being smart enough to play with that. He's sure the guy is. He's also counting on him taking Jim's lead and not just outright killing the shit out of people when they could all get out of here in one piece. Besides, if they haul them back inside the ship to supposedly deactivate the thing, they can knock the thugs unconscious and deal with Ford alone.

"Easily," Khan says, all icy calm, even as his eyes flicker over Kirk. 

"A what-the-fuck-now?" Mr. Ford asks, all disbelief and dumb.

"Voice-deactivated self-destruct sequence," Khan says. "Simply put, Mr. Ford. You pay us or our ship, you and a kilometer radius end up as so many scattered molecules."

"You end up dead, too," Mr. Ford says.

Khan inclines his head toward Kirk and says, "My partner is more than willing to kill us all. He's not quite sane." He bites off every word with precision, leaning in a little bit more toward their buyer with each one.

Oooh, fun. Jim can definitely play the crazy card. He even gives a bit of a laugh that's slightly maniacal and grins at their attackers. "Mr. Ford, you really don't understand, do you? The best part for me is watching you beg." He glances over at Ford, like he's sizing up a piece of meat, and he licks at his lower lip. "I get hard just thinking about it."

Khan refrains from a hiss of annoyance at the human and turns his back on the would-be buyers, showing complete disdain of their abilities to hurt either of them. He looks into the half-darkness of the ship and notes the position of the other two men, more Zaranites by the shape. And he turns in a tight circle, coat flaring around him. "Make your choice, Mr. Ford."

The greasy human's sweating now, eyes glancing uneasily between the pair of men and then at the ship. "I'll give you fifteen thousand."

"Thirty," Khan snarls. "The deal is for thirty."

"Twenty," Ford counters.

"He doesn't value his life very highly, does he?" God, Jim's hating himself for this act already. Playing the psychopath who gets off on killing people? Yeah. Probably was a bad choice, given how he's now sliding his hand down along his abdomen to his pelvis absently. 

He notes the nervous looks he's getting from the other men, too, and he leans against the ship casually, appearing to have not a care in the world about whether or not they all get blown to shit. "Thirty or no deal." 

"Fine!" Ford snaps and holds out a charge stick.

Khan snatches the stick out of his hand and glances at the contents quickly. "If this does not contain the credits promised, Mr. Ford-" 

And then Khan is in motion, a phaser in either hand, swinging around to blast the two men in the shadows of the ship, completing his twirl on one leg and using the other to roundhouse kick the Zaranite in the face and smash in his breathing unit, leaving him on the ground and gasping in deadly oxygen. The Romulan hybrid gets two muzzle ends of a phaser, one to the throat and one to the temple. 

"-I will be very displeased," he finishes, phaser pointed right at Mr. Ford's forehead. 

"It's there," Mr. Ford squeals, knees shaking and a damp patch forming on his groin. He hasn't even had time to flinch for his own phaser. "All of it. I swear, Mr. Harrison!"

"Did you have to kill them all!?" Kirk is absolutely seething right now, and the only reason he doesn't storm over there and punch Khan right in the face is that the guy is holding two phasers. "That was really fucking unnecessary! What the hell is wrong with you?"

He strides over and glares at Khan, and then he stares at Ford. "Let me tell you, I'm not the psychopath. He is, so you'd better pray on your life that there's thirty thousand in there."

"It's there!" Mr. Ford bleats again. "Please. Don't kill me!"

"Leave whatever you have on you," Khan says coldly. "Every credit to your name, if that's what you have."

Nodding frantically, Mr. Ford pulls out a bunch of other credit chips and throws them at Khan and Kirk. "Take them all. Please. Just let me go."

"Run," Khan says and watches the coward flee through the shipyard, not even looking back. He glances at the fallen men, noting the Zaranite manage to find his spare breathing mask and struggle it over his face. "They're not dead," he says, holstering the phasers and looking over at Kirk.

"They're-!" Jim's actually stunned into silence when the Zaranite moves and squints at the others to notice the faint signs of chests rising and falling and then he looks back at Khan. He's actually gaping at him, he's so surprised. "You... stunned them." His brain is having a hard time wrapping around the concept that, for once, Khan didn't automatically go into sociopath mode. 

"Yes," Khan says and scoops up all the credits in one hand, dropping them in his pocket. He begins to walk toward the exit, reaching out to grab Kirk's right bicep with a steel grip and carry him along. His senses sweep the area, finding nothing more interesting than actual vermin and a few disinterested (and degenerate) souls.

He turns left, against his dominant hand (not that he really has one) and strides along, putting distance between themselves and the ship they've just ditched. "We shall catch a shuttle to the more favorable part of this planet," he says. "I have made arrangements at one of the more fashionable stops. I believe you may like their forms of entertainment." 

Jim doesn't appreciate being hauled along like that. He can walk on his own, thank you very much, so he'll try to yank his arm back. Khan might not have killed those thugs, but that doesn't mean they're suddenly buddies, either. 

Khan has, however, succeeded in making Jim reevaluate some things. 

"Not that I'm complaining, but people who take hostages don't usually let said hostages go out to the arcade." Khan has to have an angle, but damned if he can figure out what it is, aside from trying to get all buddy-buddy with him, which is more disturbing than it is successful. 

"I will be with you," Khan says. "If you wish to play arcade games, I believe there will be access in our rooms. That is not the entertainment to which I referred, however." He turns them down another back alley, having memorized their route on the flight. "If they had hurt you, I would have killed them. That is how I am programmed."

"It was an example. I don't want to go to the arcade." Sure, maybe six or seven years ago, he might have, but now? Jim's (slightly) more sophisticated. Still, he's relieved that Khan said rooms. Plural. Meaning he doesn't have to share one with him. Good. 

He does, though, look over at him at that last bit. "Programmed? What, like, to kill to protect your family? I'm not your family. I don't want you killing anybody."

"Yes, I know," Khan says, "that is why they live. Against every instinct I possess, I let them live." He makes fists and then releases them a few times, conflicted. "But if they had hurt you, I would not have kept that resolve." He makes a sound like a laugh, that's not amused at all. "You may loathe me to the end of your days, Captain, but I shall still think of you as part of my family." His shoulders ripple in a shrug. "Regard it as part of my insanity, if that makes it easier on you."

He glances over his companion. "You seem much improved. Are you feeling well, Captain?"

Jim's not sure how much of what Khan is telling him is utter bullshit, how much is insanity, and how much is genuine. Fact remains that Khan did stun them, so at least that part is true, and Jim is grateful for that. 

If Khan really does see him as family, well.... that sucks for Khan. That means he's hopelessly deluded, although, hey... Maybe that can be used to Jim's advantage. He's not quite sure how yet, but maybe. If it's true. 

He snorts at the question and scratches at the stubble on his chin. "Oh yeah, absolutely peachy, considering I got kidnapped from the hospital and manhandled across the quadrant by a guy who tried to destroy my home planet."

"You are confusing me with another, Captain, whom you also defeated, I am told," Khan says. "I did direct the Vengeance to crash into Starfleet Headquarters. And I killed many people by doing so. Yes. I cannot deny this. But I would not destroy the Earth. It was once my home, too." He has no home now. And he planned to die with the Vengeance. Longed for it, as the ship raced toward the surface, wreathed in smoke and sorrow.

"My blood has revitalized you," he says. "But tomorrow, you will need to rest for the day. A relapse would be most inconvenient for us both."

"No, I don't think I'm confusing you with anybody. I might have exaggerated a little, but you're still a mass-murderer." Jim snorts and walks a little faster, like he's trying to put some distance between the two of them, even if he doesn't know where in hell he's going. 

He's really sick of hearing about how 'blood' and how they're 'connected'. "Right. Because you're concerned. Because we're 'family'. I don't see you rushing off to go save Jeffrey the tribble, though. He's 'family', too." 

Khan accepts the gash to his insides silently, knowing a little more internal bleeding cannot hurt one already gushing. Kirk has his own code, a belief in the sacredness of life, and Khan has sworn to try and respect that code while they were together. As much as he can, anyway. 

They walk in silence now, Khan directing Kirk toward the shuttle with the most subtle movements. And then he comes to a complete halt in the middle of the darkest, backest alley, head snapping up and body straightening. For a moment, he hovers, tasting the air and feeling his nerves sing to life. 

And then he draws a phaser and tosses it to Kirk. "Run," he says and then leaps at the nearest wall, swinging toward a window, even as phaser shots begin to bounce off the walls all around him.

"What?" It only takes half a second before Jim's training kicks in and he kicks into gear, catching that phaser and rocketing for cover. He dives behind a low barrier-- some kind of wall, not that he gives a shit -- and tries to figure out where all the phaserfire is coming from while he sets his phaser to stun.

Ah, there! He stays ducked down until there's a small lull in the shots coming in his direction, and then he pops up, firing a return volley and taking down one assailant and clipping another.

He can't see Khan from where he is, though, and he can't move to find him. Goddammit. 

Khan is now the lion of his name, ferocity and power and speed. The majority of the attackers are focused on him, and he tastes the sting of a few phaser blasts. But they only enrage him more. For he recognizes the outfits of these men; they are slavers, Orion pirates. And they will not have him. And they will NOT have Kirk. That is unacceptable.

He is aware of breaking bones, vaporizing flesh, sending men screaming off buildings to the street far below. And pain. Pain in his arms, his legs, his chest and back, as the sheer number of pirates ensure that he is hurt. But his rage and immune system keep him from even slowing down.

When there is the shortest pause in attacks, he catches sight of Kirk, also fighting, and hiding behind a low barrier. And he told the man to run. He should be gone from here. 

With a near roar, he launches himself off the side of the building, landing in the middle of the group advancing on the position. And there is no mercy now, only blows intended to ensure an opponent never rises again.

 _Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuckfuckfuckfuck._ He can hear the snapping of bones all the way over here and he knows Bad Things Are Happening. Kirk can't just stand by and let Khan kill people. It doesn't matter if they're slavers. They can go to jail like everyone else. 

So what does that mean? That means Kirk feels it's his responsibility to run in there and try to stun as many of them as possible before Khan can get to them. It's difficult, when there's phaser blasts flying everywhere and he has to keep diving for cover, but he's aiming for the ones stupid enough to approach Khan, hoping that he can down them before they get their spines snapped in two. 

Khan dodges a blast now set to kill, which incinerates a large chunk of the wall behind him. The pirates are no longer trying to catch him. But that means the battle is nearly over. Pirates have no interest in anything besides money, and this is an obviously losing proposition. The remaining ones are fleeing for their lives and amongst them, Khan spies a familiar figure, again running from him. 

Mr. Ford.

He punches a pirate in the throat, sends another one face-first into a building and takes two huge leaps, right on top of the other man. His hands clamp around his face, pressing them inward, as he had done to Marcus.

The other assailants are gone, racing for their lives now in the face of a violence even the Orion Syndicate has never seen before.

And that leaves Khan alone with Mr. Ford...and Kirk.

There's too goddamn many of them, and for a few moments, Jim fears they're going to be overrun, but finally, blessedly, the pirates seem to realize they're dealing with an unstoppable madman and turn tail. Good. Well, maybe not good, with all of the corpses here, but at least he's not one of them. 

His attention snaps to Khan when the man suddenly bounds away, and he groans when he sees what he's after. "You've got to be kidding me." Fucking Ford. The guy does not know when to quit, does he? But he can also see what Khan is doing, and he knows that can't be good, so he's running after the both of them. "Khan!"

A few seconds later and Jim will be barreling into Khan from the side, trying to knock him off Ford and prevent yet another senseless death.

Khan hears Kirk and knows, knows with everything in him, that Kirk will not want this. Will not want this man's death, although he has brought the pirates down on them and could have caused them both to die or worse. He wants to kill him, but the anger in Kirk's face, the lack of surprise...he doesn't want that. He lets Mr. Ford go, dropping him in the street and stepping back, panting with pain and anger.

"He brought them here," he hisses, as Kirk reaches them. "He brought them."

Jim slows to a stop a few feet from them, glancing between Khan and Ford. He knows Ford brought them. That was pretty damn obvious. Caught red-handed at the scene of the crime, or whatever you want to call it. 

Jim walks up to Ford, grabs him by the collar, and hauls him close. "Listen up," he growls, clearly having had enough of this man's shit for one day. "I'm in a bad mood, and when I'm in a bad mood, I tend not to give third chances. So the next time we see your ugly mug around here, I'm gonna let him crush your head like a melon. You got that?"

Ford nods, already quaking from nearly having his skull caved in by a monster of a man. 

Jim just smiles. "Go change your pants. You stink of piss." He shoves him back, watches him stagger, and then lets him run off. "That's not actually permission for you to crush his head, just so you know," he murmurs, glancing over at Khan. 

Khan waits a moment, making sure all the men are gone and then slowly lowers himself to one knee, head hung. The shambles of his clothes is suddenly, stunningly clear in the stillness of the moment. His back is soaked with blood, burns marring pale skin seemingly everywhere, and his breath is not steady. "Now is your chance, Captain," he says quietly. "Your phaser is set to stun, but there are many scattered here that are not. Or you could run. I may not be able to track you down. In fact, the odds are in your favor." 

Jim looks over at him, really noting how injured he is. There's a possibility he could die. Jim is really sure exactly how far Khan's healing powers go. What he does know is that if the slavers come back, they will kill him. Even if they don't come back, it's possible Khan could still die from those kinds of injuries. 

Jim sighs and rubs at his temples. "I should leave you here to rot. You killed a lot of people, my friends among them. I don't like you. Even saying your name pisses me off. But I'm not a killer, so you're coming with me until I can drop your ass off at a hospital." And alert the Federation, of course.

He reminds himself that there's still a blade tucked in his pocket, so he kneels down beside Khan, throws the man's arm over his shoulder, and helps him up.

Khan steadies himself on his feet and then plants a hand on Kirk's chest and shoves him away, hard and fierce. "No," he growls. "No." He staggers a few steps in the direction the pirates vanished, gathering his strength to him. 

He is alone. He was a fool not to acknowledge the truth before. His actions have been those of a drowning man, clutching frantically for anything that might keep him afloat. For some small spark of hope.

Kirk's words are the stake in his heart, the nails in his coffin. He will never accept Khan as anything other than a cold, unfeeling murderer, a bastard not even worth a mercy killing. There is nothing left for him in this empty future. And he will not spend the rest of his miserable existence in some Starfleet prison, to rot and choke on the dregs of his life.

A cry rips from Khan's throat, an animal noise of loss and suffering and loneliness.

His unsteady legs continue to carry him after his fleeing pirates.

The pirates... somewhere in the sky is their ship, built to carry ten thousand souls to slavery. Somewhere hiding in this planet's atmosphere are the men who planned to profit off of his hide and Kirk's. And though Kirk may never accept himself as Khan's family, he is all that is left. When Khan dies, Kirk, a young girl, and yes, a tribble, will be all that remains of the once proud race of augments. 

Is it not fitting then to die attempting to destroy those that have threatened the last of his family?

His footsteps steady and find purpose, even as he shrugs off the ruined coat, revealing even more clearly the wreck of his back. But it is healing. It will not be healed by the time he reaches his destination, but it will be enough. 

Enough. 

Oh my God, this guy is a moron. "Hey!" Kirk strides after him, gripping Khan by the bicep. "Where the hell do you think you're going? You think you're gonna, what, go after those slavers in your current condition and go down fighting? Is that what you're going to do? Don't be stupid, Khan."

He tugs at him, trying to pull him in the other direction, and if that fails, he's at least planting his feet stubbornly on the ground and it'll take a whole damn starship to move him. "Look, don't get me wrong, I want to take down those pirates, but you are injured, and even if I could just sit back and do nothing and watch them kill you, that's--" He lets out a frustrated growl and just keeps tugging. That's tantamount to killing Khan himself, and he's better than that. "I'll cut a deal with you. You get patched up first, then we can go after those pirates, okay? You sure as shit aren't doing it alone." 

Yeah, Jim doesn't hold any delusions that he can just call Starfleet and let them take care of the problem. The Orions would be long gone by then, and not a trace of them left, either. 

Khan turns his head slightly to look at Jim. "Please release me, Captain," he says, voice now soft and almost content. "Your offer is kind, but I am not interested in being healed." He drops a hand into his pocket and pulls out the credit chips. "You shall be able to safely return to your Federation with ease." He slips them into Kirk's pants' pocket and then attempts to move away from him again.

He is calm and still inside, the storms blown by at last. The only peace he knew in his life was three hundred years of cryosleep, and death promises an eternity more of the same. Rest. A novel concept.

Jim keeps that grip on him firm, feet still planted to the cement. "No. I'm not letting you go off on a suicide mission, at least not alone, and if you're really so damn intent on keeping me alive, that's not the smartest move to make, is it? So, either we go and we both die, or I find you some medical treatment, we re-evaluate our plans and then we take down the pirates. I'm not giving you any other options. Pick one."

Khan relaxes his stance and looks over at Kirk, hanging off his arm like a deadweight. He contemplates throwing him off, but knows the man will follow him, all the way to the ship, if he can. "Why?" he asks, tilting his head and studying Kirk's face. "Why would you force me to live? It is not something I desire. And you have no love for me, Captain. My death would not weigh on you. Indeed, I would have thought it cause for celebration. Have I not wronged you in every way? Am I not a monster, a murderer, something left better to rot than to foul your hands with?"

"Yeah. You are. S'why I gotta let you live and bring you in for a trial. Again." Jim's definitely not letting go anytime soon, so Khan may as well just forget about that now. "If I let you go off and die, I'm not going to be any better than you or those pirates or Ford or any other scumbag I come across. I may as well join them, if that's the case. But, since I'm not going to be joining them, guess that means I have to take the moral high ground here and keep you from doing something incredibly stupid."

"Stupid? Why would it be stupid from my point of view?" Khan asks, truly puzzled by the concept. "If, as you propose, you take me back for trial, what will my life be but sitting alone in a cell for the rest of my life, waiting to die? A living death." And then he smiles, but not a nice smile. "Or perhaps that is exactly why you wish me to live, Captain. My suffering would be more pleasurable for you." 

You really have no idea how modern prisons at Starfleet work, do you? If you behave yourself, you'll have access to reading materials, education, fitness equipment... If you're extra good, you'll be allowed to actually work and be a productive member of society. It's not like you'll just sit on your ass and rot. Don't be so melodramatic." He rolls his eyes at him and gives another forceful tug. "Now shut up and come with me."

Khan sneers and tugs right back. "And do you think those luxuries will be extended to me, even should I find then the least bit tempting? Have you learned nothing from the example of Marcus? If I am lucky, I shall be left to rot. And if I am unlucky, I will be given back to your scientists for experiment. How much pain can I endure? How quickly do I heal from wounds, from infections, from disease? How long can I go without sleep? Without food? Without water?"

"You're mistaking us for Klingons. Or worse, for you. But, fine. You wanna get us both killed? Fine. Let's go. Let's do it. Let's go after those pirates while you're still bleeding all over the place and I've got a phaser set to 'mild discomfort'."

"I mistake you for nothing," Khan says wearily. "For all of this your precious Starfleet scientists have done to me already." He looks away from the other man then and relaxes, defeated. He doesn't want Kirk hurt, despite everything. It's a terrible irony, which pricks the blackest part of his heart with a tired amusement. 

"I do not believe we will find much in the way of healing facilities in this quarter of the planet," he says. "I shall recover soon enough, if you merely wish to wait."

"Save the 'woe is me' shit for some other time. You're not the only person who's had a hard upbringing." Jim surveys the surrounding buildings and chooses one that looks empty, grabbing Khan's arm to drag him along and picking up his coat on the way. "Let's go hide in there for now, then."

Khan follows quietly after Kirk, silenced by the last words. Kirk spoke of his upbringing, while Khan spoke of recent events. This man refuses to be disillusioned in his chosen organization, and so, Khan ceases to try and persuade him. Or perhaps, after all, Kirk really felt it didn't matter that Khan had been mistreated, evil that he was. 

He follows until they are safely in the shade of the abandoned hulk and then just stops and sits, refusing to move further. He crosses his legs, folds his arms on top of them and lets his head fall forward. This reveals the nape of his neck, a gesture that makes his instincts scream at him, but he closes his mind to them. 

Oh, no, Jim knows Starfleet has done some terrible things in the shadows. The fact that Marcus got as far as he did proves it. Point remains that Khan's just trying to gain some sort of pity, and Jim's going to take anything the guy says with a grain of salt for the time being. He doesn't trust him, or anybody else right now for that matter, either. 

When Khan stops and sinks down into a seated position, Jim watches him for a bit and then plunks down beside him. He's a little exhausted, too. Drug-induced slumber is never as restful as the real stuff and usually leaves him feeling queasy and irritable after. 

...Though, Jim's only good at silence for so long. "Why'd they even need to experiment on you if they could just dig up the eugenics information from when you were created? That'd tell them everything they needed to know."

"Much of the research done at that time was lost in the wars that followed, or actively destroyed by those who came after and wished to ensure that such things were never done again," Khan says, monotone. "And there was little on the specifics of my individual capacities, which were as fascinating to the scientists as any general knowledge."

He feels his back healing, the phaser burns fading into clean, pale skin again. It's unfair, somehow, that a lifetime of pain and trial isn't etched into his hide. Soon, he'll be full strength again and then they can go take on the pirates...and he can get himself killed. Somehow, he will find a way. 

Jim tips his head back to rest it against the wall, only occasionally glancing over at Khan's healing skin. "Don't know why they'd find you so fascinating, honestly. Guess it's the fact that you're human at your core? There are all kinds of species out there with super strength and healing and senses we can't even comprehend, and then there's telepathic abilities, like the Trill or Vulcans. So why you're special in and amidst all that, I have no idea.

"Humans don't even need superpowers like that. I think we're special because we don't have anything really extraordinary about us except our apparently annoying ability to survive against all odds. Kinda makes it that much better."

A shame you were not there to tell them so, Captain," Khan says. "Perhaps you could have used your annoying persistence to convince them." His words lack their usual bite, spoken in a flat way that lacks any resonance or feeling. 

He breathes for a few quiet moments and finally speaks again, "There may be as many as ten thousand people aboard that vessel, nearly condemned to a life of slavery. Am I right in believing they will be your top priority?"

Christ. Ten thousand? That's gonna be a huge ship. The Enterprise only has a crew of 428, so... ten thousand? Fuck. Well, they'll just have to hope there aren't that many, because that's a small town, for fuck's sake. 

"Yeah. I don't know how they'll all get home, but as long as they're not slaves, that's a good thing."

"You should contact your Starfleet and tell them of your plans," Khan says. "Tell them of me, too, should you desire. Freeing that many people will necessarily turn that ship into mass confusion. And from there, make stopping the pirates that much the easier. Captain James T. Kirk, savior of the many. There will be songs written in your honor. And perhaps more commendations to top those you have already received."

"You say that like I care about commendations. I care about helping those people. And if you were going to let me contact Starfleet, you should have just let me at the comms console on board that ship." Jim snorts. "I haven't exactly got my communicator on me, you know? And even if I did, I doubt we're in range of any Starfleet vessels. I'd need an actual communications console for that." 

Khan nods and says, "That can be easily found before we beam up to the ship. After all, to find and follow the pirates, we shall require sensors, communications and a transporter." He raises his head, eyes alight again, though only with plans. "All of these things I know where to find. In the exact direction we were originally heading." He stands in a smooth motion and begins to stride away. His wounds are still healing, but the change in plans will give them more time. And he is tired of waiting. The sooner they are off, the sooner all can end. "I did not imply that you cared about commendations, merely that you will receive them. Many times over."

"Worry about that after we've actually freed some people." What good are commendations, anyway? Sure, they throw a party, and he'll get some free alcohol and some pats on the back and a 'good job, son', but it doesn't mean anything. The only thing that actually means anything is getting out and doing good. 

He stands and follows Khan, still holding onto that jacket. He doesn't even really know why he's holding it, honestly. Maybe because it's a little weird watching Khan walk around without it? It seems to suit him, for whatever reason. Maybe it's a souvenir. God only knows. 

"Original heading? To that district with the supposedly wonderful entertainment?"

"To the shuttle," Khan says, "and all the things that go with a transport company. Someday, you should explore the place I mentioned with someone you would enjoy the trip with."

Jim stares at that bare skin and those healing wounds before he clears his throat. "Uh, maybe you oughta put your coat back on. You're gonna attract attention walking around like that." 

"Whose attention?" Khan demands. "And what will it matter? Our actions will draw attention far more quickly than my disreputable appearance. Especially in this part of the planet. People will think me a mere whore out trolling for marks. And that shall hardly stand out. A little bit of blood is just a few more credits."

That actually makes Jim laugh, and he shakes his head, patting Khan on the shoulder in an almost friendly manner, before dropping the coat. "You are the ugliest whore I've ever seen." He wishes he meant that, but...not really. He can't deny Khan's an attractive kind of fellow. He's got a perfect physique, though that's probably due to whatever crazy metabolism he's got going on, and it's not like his face is bad, either. If he weren't such a dick, he'd probably be the kind of guy Kirk would drunkenly proposition in a bar. 

Of all the things to illicit a positive response... Khan shrugs his shoulder away, not wanting any sign of friendship now to mar his decision. His heart is settled and shall not be stirred. "Thank you," he says dryly and crosses a few more streets and allies, until they emerge into a busier part of the city.

Busier, but not better. The people are run down, hungry around the eyes and mouth, a pack of wolves looking for easy prey and easier times. 

Khan pulls on his own cloak, the ferocity that enables him to cut through the crowds, making them shrug away from him and huddle against walls and glare with more than a hint of fear. And in his wake, he pulls Kirk, making sure the golden Captain is not sullied by the ilk.

Around a few more corners and the transport company appears, a beacon of hope and escape amongst the grime. He strides toward it, plans already in his mind. "I shall take care of the sensors, while you contact your beloved Starfleet."

Jim's not a stranger to these sorts of places. When he was younger, he was a frequent flyer of Riverside's dark and dingy, and even in San Fancisco, he felt at home in the darker underbelly where the truly illegal alcohol could be found. Hell, those were the only places they could even get Bones' coveted Romulan Ale.

He's seen all these kinds of looks before. The ones that want to fuck him, ones that want to beat his pretty face into the ground, and ones that want both. Really, it doesn't change from place to place. A shithole is still a shithole. 

The only thing that really seems strange to him is Khan's willingness to let him contact Starfleet. Well, he's not going to pass up the opportunity, even if he's sure he's going to pay for it somehow later, so he simply nods and darts off to do so. 

Except, there's a problem. He manages to find the comm's console, but they're outdated and still run through a relay system, which means whatever message he sends is going to be incredibly delayed (i.e., it might not reach Starfleet for a day or so). 

Still, maybe that's better than nothing, and he sends off a message letting the Admiralty know where he is, that he's alive, and that he's planning on getting Khan to help him take down a slave ship while he's at it. He requests that they send a vessel that will help get the refugees back home. 

Once he's said what he wants to, he sends it off and hopes that Starfleet doesn't ignore that incoming transmission. It's not like it's coming from anywhere important. 

Now, he just has to find Khan.

Khan chases away the attendants of the main part of the 'station' without even having to lay a hand on them. Perhaps it's the grimness of his expression or the congealed blood and still healing wounds. Whatever, he hopes Kirk at least notices the lack of dead bodies. 

His fingers dance over the old controls, fine-tuning the crappy sensor array until it reveals exactly what he expects to find hiding on the dark side of the moon- a giant Orion pirate ship. He plugs the coordinates into the nearby transporter pad, boosting its energy to get them far enough. He might not mind dying, but by transporter glitch would be so...tacky.

Grabbing a worn jacket that barely fits over his broad shoulders, he turns to greet Kirk upon his arrival. "Your phaser, you'll find, is capable of more than a minor sting. A few cranks upward and you can do serious damage...if you so choose." He pulls out his own phaser and then the very illegal weapon from his side holster. "We may end up in a quiet corner or on the main bridge. Best be prepared for a swift death, Captain Kirk." He moves to the transporter pad.

Huh. Jim is actually kind of surprised that an unsupervised Khan hasn't left a whole bunch of corpses in his wake. Maybe the guy is learning after all. Or it could just be a fluke. 

"A swift death? I've never been good at that." No, the last time he died it was slow and kind of painful, and he really doesn't want to see Spock in that kind of state again. Watching a Vulcan break down in front of you really isn't everything it's cracked up to be. 

He steps onto the transporter and sets his phaser to thoroughly stun. He still doesn't want to kill people, but wants to make sure they'll be down for the count. Besides, there's a risk they could accidentally hit one of the prisoners. "Let's go. Energize."


	3. Their First Mission

The instant they emerge on the pirate ship, Khan is whirling and shooting everything that moves. In an instant, they are alone in a small cargo hold, four pirates on the floor. 

Khan moves to the nearest control console and begins hacking into the ship's systems, looking for a map. "The slave holds begin four floors down, Captain. They are guarded by about twenty men, plus the shields and traps that keep the cargo from escaping. The best way down undetected is through the Jeffries tubes." He jerks his head toward the back of the bay. "Behind us." 

Well, apparently those superhuman reflexes are good for something. Then again, it's not like Khan's the only person who comes out shooting. Kirk's aim is spectacular, and his general goal for this whole expedition is to shoot people before Khan does. Just in case. 

Either way, it doesn't matter. The important thing is that no alarms have been raised. He glances up at the indicated Jeffries tube hatch near the ceiling on the back wall. Fair enough. He's crawled through his fair share. "Could head straight to Engineering. Disable the whole ship, security systems, comms. We can't get the slaves off this ship without the Orions noticing, anyway. May as well rock the cage, right?"

"If that is what you wish, Captain," Khan says with strange acceptance and consults the map again. "Engineering is more centralized and located on the tenth level, which will require more crawling." He considers the data on the console.

"A direct blast to their main computer relay should disable all of their internal controls, including to all doors, shields and otherwise inside of the slave holds, without shutting off life support. Does that more suit your desires, Captain?"

"Great. That suits me just fine." He's already climbing up the ladder to the Jeffries hatch and popping it open. "Hey, stuff those Orions somewhere out of the way so we don't set off an alarm the second someone comes in here." 

He sticks his head into the tube and glances around. It'll be a tight squeeze, and it's as hot as Vulcan in there, but it looks like they should be able to work their way around, so he crawls inside and -- "Oh, God. I think something died in here." 

The smell is going to kill him before the pirates do.

Khan drags the bodies behind a large panel and then strolls to the tube, climbing after Kirk. He crawls in after him and closes the hatch. Ignoring the mess, he heads in the correct direction for a ladder that will take them to the levels below. Removing the cover, he peers into the tube, up and down and then leaps out, twisting to catch the ladder almost a full level below.

Looking up, he waits again for Kirk, but spends some time frying the sensors in the nearby tubes, so that the pirates cannot track them. Should they happen to be searching for them or randomly scanning the area.

"Hurry, Captain," he says. "I have an appointment to make."

"I'm coming, I'm coming. I can't exactly do the same crazy acrobatics you do." Although he's still grudgingly impressed. Spock could probably do that! Maybe.

He slides down the ladder to catch up and crawls after him. "Just keep going, man. I don't need to stare at your ass the whole time." Though, he'll disable any sensors he comes across, too, because hey, that's a good idea. 

Khan crawls rapidly through the next tube, urged on now by Kirk not to slow. He swings into the next set of ladders and lets himself slide down two levels, bracing himself on the lowest rung with a jolt of his back legs. The still unhealed wounds on his legs protest, but he ignores them in favor of opening the next tube. He crawls in and is out of sight of Kirk.

He smiles ever so slightly and moves far enough along the tube to continue to be out of sight when Kirk finally reaches the level. And there he waits, thinking of how best to execute the end. Blowing up the ship and taking all the pirates with him would be a spectacular finish. Hard to engineer, though. Tricky timing to make sure the slaves and Kirk got away.

Dammit. He'd predicted something like this, but he didn't think Khan would give him the slip this quickly. At least ships tend to have the same layout. Engines at the ass-end, so he keeps going, trusting his knowledge of engineering to get him through to the right place. 

And it does. Maybe not as quickly as Khan, but he gets there not long behind, and he hisses when he finally spots him, fairly irritated with the other man. "Khan," he whispers, "this is supposed to be a buddy system, not a 'ditch Kirk and blow up the whole ship' system." ...Yeah, he's not aware of how close he is.

"For that to be true, Captain, we'd have to be buddies," Khan says and moves again, allowing Kirk to keep up this time. "We are directly over Engineering now, but a level up. It might be possible to enter from here, if we can make our own entrance." He pulls out one of the knives, which is particularly nasty in appearance, curved and serrated. "Which I may be able to." He looks up and waits for Kirk's word.

"Cutting through metal plating with a knife like that is gonna make a hell of a lot of racket. I'd rather not have to fight off the whole Orion Syndicate unless it's on my own terms." He searches around the tube for any other signs of passageways down, and he stares along another branch off from where they are. "...This feels lucky. Hold on a sec." 

He wanders down that way in search of a ladder or vent or anything, and it only takes a couple minutes of searching before he comes back and pops his head around the corner. "Found a hatch. Problem is, it drops down basically smack in the middle of Engineering, which isn't great for stealth, either. Good news is that Engineering types are usually too busy looking at their consoles to notice anything right away, anyway." 

Khan, who would ordinarily seethe at the dismissal from a moment before, just looks at Kirk for a moment, before he shrugs and says, "As you wish, Captain. I presume you will go first to ensure I do not do anything terrible in your absence." He sheathes his knife and waits again, ice eyes distant.

You didn't do anything terrible last time. Good job on that, by the way." Doesn't mean Jim's not going first, though. He leads the way to the hatch and cracks it open again, checking out the layout below. It's noisy down there, so that works to their advantage, and there only appear to be six crewmen in the area. Six against two? Damn good odds. 

So, as soon as everyone looks like they're distracted with their work, Jim gives a quick nod to Khan before he swings onto the ladder and slides down, whipping out his phaser as soon as he hits the deck and downing two of them right off the bat. 

Khan just jumps after him, phasers drawn and firing before he lands. Three more pirates hit the ground. The last manages to draw and shoot at them, before Khan's blast knocks him backward in a slump. He twists and takes the fire meant for Kirk, sizzling along his left side and making him snarl. 

But he straightens in the next second and strolls toward the nearest control panel, beginning to access the computer. "The main computer relay should be rather obvious, Captain," he says. "The honors are yours. Once the relay is destroyed, I will disable the shields to allow for the captives to be transported to the surface. It may be best to split up from there to handle the 'break-out.'" The quotes around the last word were audible. "Transporters in the main cargo hold should permit you to beam many people planetside at a time. I can handle the guards on the slave levels, until those who are being freed can finish overpowering them."

And Khan has apparently saved his ass yet again. That just keeps getting more awkward, honestly. But, hey, why have superpowers if you're not going to use them, right? "I'll secure the transporters, you'll free the prisoners. Sounds reasonable." For a thirty-person task force. Instead, they've got two guys and unbelievably giant brass cojones. 

He locates the main computer easily enough. He can't just destroy the whole thing; that could take out transporters and life support with it, so he works on shorting out the fuses for the various sub-systems. It only takes a couple of minutes, but no doubt people on the bridge are wondering what the hell is going on. 

"Done. I'm heading back up to transporters. Good luck." And because it's most efficient, he's going to take the Jeffries tubes. He can't take phaser hits like Khan can. 

"And to you, Captain," Khan says with a nod to the other man. "The internal sensors are disabled, so you should be able to move without detection, if you are careful. I will draw as much fire as I can to keep their attention off of you and the captives."

He began to rig a series of small explosions throughout the ship, fingers dancing over the controls. They would keep the crew occupied and also distract from the larger picture. And then he programs a self-destruct, set to be keyed whenever he wishes to begin. 

"You had best hurry."

Jim's already gone by that point, climbing through the tubes, up up up, all the way back to the cargo holds. From there, it's a matter of taking down the security personnel who are trying to put out the fires. Easy peasy. 

The transporter controls are easy enough. He locks them into the planet below, in what seems like a safe spot with plenty of room, and he ensures that power levels are still optimum. Now, he just has to hold the area and wait for the first prisoners to come his way. 

The first of the explosions rocks the ship as Khan sprints down one of the long corridors to a turbolift. He vaporizes a few pirates on the way and then rips open the doors to the lift, ignoring the pain in his side and back. A leap carries him down to the next set of doors and then another to the first of the slave levels. Those doors open as easily as the first and then he is off.

Pirates take shots at him that bang off of walls, consoles, doors and each other. They go down with screams of terror or silent anguish. All through the haze of battle that comes over Khan's eyes.

He opens the first of the doors to the slave holds and just manages to dodge the flood that streams out. "Go to the transporters in the cargo hold, where you were first brought!" he roars and then heads for the next doors. That becomes unnecessary, as the freed people begin their own revolt. The pirates are overwhelmed by sheer numbers, despite their weapons and because of the sabotage wrecked by Kirk.

Another explosion makes the ship shudder, and Khan is at a Jeffries tube, heading down to the next level.

It doesn't take long for the first prisoners to make it his way. Any of them that have guns, Jim sends down first with instructions to secure the landing site, and then he beams them down as quickly as he can. Groups of ten... That'll only take a thousand groups, if Khan's right. Hopefully this ship doesn't hold that many or they'll be beaming them off for hours. 

He wishes those explosions would stop, though. They're rocking the shit out of everybody over here, and tossing cargo around, too. On the plus side, he's got backup in case more pirates arrive, and thankfully, a lot of these slaves are useful people. 

When you've been stuck together in a hold under duress for God knows how long, it tends to form bonds, so they're helping each other, defending the perimeter, and searching for more transporter pads, and Kirk is right at the center, directing them all.

By the time Khan's reaches all of the second level of slave holds, the ship is in chaos. The captives have realized that the doors are no longer holding them and the pirates only have so many weapons. He watches as angry people of all races barrel down the Orion slavers, showing as little mercy as he had shown Marcus. There is something satisfying in that, even though he doubts Kirk would understand.

"To the transporters on the cargo holds!" he yells. "That's the fastest way off of here." He leaps to a spot above the crowds, where he can oversee the masses and then finds a comm unit on a nearby console. Hitting hit, he says, "Khan to Kirk. I am at the second level of slave holds and heading down."

There is a series of rapid explosions, one after another and most of the people are thrown to their knees. Khan remains standing, hissing out an annoyed breath. He hadn't programmed that. Things were definitely getting out of hand. With a twisted smile, he heads for the next level.

Jim bolts for the nearest comm when he hears Khan's voice, and nearly falls on his face when those explosions hit. "Yeah, and I'd appreciate it if you'd stop blowing things up. We've got kids here!"

If the destruction keeps going, who knows how long the power systems will hold, but at least just then, a group of scouts comes back and reports that they've found a secondary transport bay, so Kirk starts funneling people along with them, too. 

_Please, Khan, don't do anything stupid._

Khan's ears pick up the sounds of a pitched battle on the next level, and he opens the hatch much more cautiously this time. He frowns when he discovers a much larger contingent of pirates that anywhere else. But the reason soon becomes clear...these pirates are guarding a rare and very expensive cargo- Vulcans.

Since the destruction of their homeworld, Vulcans have become one of the rarest humanoid species known. And that means an Orion pirate can ask a fortune for each one. And there must be a hundred here, obviously collected from all over and some having been long-time prisoners from their garb. And for all of their relentless logic and lack of emotion, Vulcans are fearsome opponents when their blood is up. There are nearly as many guards as Vulcans, seeing as the Vulcans appear to be the only prisoners here. And while trying not to kill their precious cargo, the pirates are also fighting for their survival.

Khan's smile widens into something truly terrible, and he quickly programs his phaser to explode, turning it into an old-fashioned (but much more powerful) grenade. Counting a few seconds, he pitches it into the middle of the pirates and watches as it detonates with perfect accuracy.

From there, the Vulcans turn it into a rout. 

"The transporters in the cargo bay," Khan yells and then exits again. He pauses for another call to Kirk, thinking the man will want to know this. "Captain, there are now about a hundred Vulcans headed your way. I think you may win accolades from much more than Star Fleet for this action." He then heads back on his way.

"Good job, Khan." Jim hasn't got much time to talk, either. There are panicked people crowding around all over, and it's a full-time task keeping them calm and orderly. He's arranged a little podium for himself out of a box so he can stand on it and be seen and heard. The injured and children are beamed down first, followed by the women and the elderly. It's a system that most species can agree on, so he's not getting much argument there. Occasionally, some survivalist will try to throw himself into the mix, but the others quell it well enough. There are quite a few species here with a great deal of honor. Jim likes them. 

As for the Vulcans, he's happy to hear that. Really happy. With only 10,000 of them left, a hundred is a huge number. He hates these pirates even more for picking on a species that first was attacked by the Romulans. Despicable. But at least that's a hundred Vulcans that won't die this day. That'll probably make Spock happy, too, in his own Vulcan way. 

Khan is down a phaser, but that doesn't bother him at all. The next level appears deserted, and he frowns, dropping to the floor and walking toward the holds. He freezes after only a few steps, nose wrinkling with disgust at the sheer stench emerging from behind the doors, now that shielding and pneumatic locks are disabled. Death and rot and blood. Lots of blood.

He turns on one heel to exit, when he hears a very faint scuffling from the room. This stops him, makes him hesitate in a way he seldom does. There is something-someone-alive in that room. 

He nearly leaves anyway, as one life seems a waste of time to worry about. And yet. And yet, Kirk would not leave, were he here. He would rush into that room, full of unknown horror, to save whomever remained behind those doors.

So, Khan finds himself moving toward the doors and opening them to a scene from every nightmarish vision of Hell. Bodies. Body parts. Implements of torture, some of which even Khan does not recognize. And in the far back, forgotten in a dark corner of this ghoulish scene, a single, human woman strapped to a table. She is barely alive, but Khan recognizes the uniform instantly. Starfleet.

He tears off the metal restraints, which are overkill for someone in as ruined a position as she is. And then he draws one of his knives and cuts deep into the veins of his right wrist. Pushing the gushing wound to her mouth, he pours some of his blood into her, a crude, but moderately effective way of giving her strength.

As her eyes flutter open and mange to focus, he says in his most velvet of tones, "I will take you to the turbolift and send you up a level. The Vulcans will help you escape. There will be a Starfleet officer manning the transporter to the surface. Tell him Khan sent you. He will make sure you are looked after." He scoops her up, mindless of the still bleeding arm, and heads for the turbolift, tucking her safely inside and sending it on its way.

He has his own to go, after all.

Thankfully, they've located another transporter bay. With three going and active, warping people down is going more quickly than Jim thought, and as far as he can tell, there aren't actually ten thousand prisoners. More like three thousand. That's still a massive amount of people, but it does mean that it's taking much less time to get through people. 

A few minutes later and Vulcans have made it up with a Starfleet woman in tow. They're more than keen on helping organize things to be more efficient, boosting the power of the transporters and routing energy flow where necessary. Jim speaks with the woman. She's mostly incoherent, obviously having been tortured, and he thinks they probably tried to get access codes out of her. Judging by her rank, though, she probably didn't know anything terribly important. Which... probably wasn't great for her, honestly. He sends her down with a couple of stronger refugees to help support her, and with the numbers of new faces showing up, Jim starts to wonder where Khan is.

So, he makes his way to a wall comm. "Khan. Can you read me? How many more are left?"

Khan surveys the deserted deck he is on and hits the comm, "I believe we may be nearing the end, Captain." He smiles as another explosion rips through the ship, this one centered in one of the blocks of quarters He is to blame for that. "How long until all of the former captives are safely transported?"

"Thirty minutes at the top end of things. Do one last sweep and then haul your ass on back here." Jim doesn't know what state the pirates are in. He'd love to blow their ship to smithereens, but that would be over the top. Instead, he should be able to disable their ship long enough that Starfleet can deal with them. "Once you're back, we'll head down to engineering. Rig the transporter system to blow and then get the hell back down to the planet before it does. See how these assholes like being trapped on their own ship." 

Khan smiles at the comm and initiates his own, silent, self-destruct, scheduled for thirty-five minutes. "I shall, as you say, Captain, ensure that there are no remaining captives in the holds. There is one more floor below me and then I will sweep the ones above a last time."

"Good. See you soon. Kirk out." And then he waits. He's not leaving this ship unless he's got Khan. 

Khan checks the floor below and confirms that it is also empty. He steps into the corridor and ends up in a running battle with a group of panicked pirates, before using the turbolift to go up three floors to the next set of slave holds that seems likely to have a few stragglers. But this was empty, too, and Khan walks to the comm, hitting it, "Khan to Kirk. I believe all of the captives are safely on their way to you, Captain."

"Good. I'll meet you down in Engineering." The people here can take care of themselves now. He leaves very specific instructions with the Vulcans, who have volunteered to go last, and they will notify him once they are about to transport the last group. 

Then, Kirk makes his way back down to Engineering so he can work on rigging the transporters to overload once he and Khan have beamed down. 

Khan hops up on the console and tucks one leg under himself, intending to go nowhere. With the internal sensors down, Kirk will not easily find him, and in Engineering, he will soon realize that there is an internal self-destruct counting down. There's still enough time for Kirk to get off the ship, but not and find Khan, too. He shuts his eyes and waits.

.......................... _Fuck. /Fuck/._

He smashes the button on the comm and practically snarls into it. "KHAN. WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?!"

Khan keys in the comm and says, "You have time, Captain, to safely transport to the surface with your rescuees. Your Starfleet is contacted and shall soon arrive with, as the saying goes, the cavalry. And the universe will be without one Orion pirate slave ship and the mass murderer, Khan Noonien Singh. Quite an impressive day's work for you, Captain Kirk." 

"You bastard. How do I deactivate it?" Jim's already basically taking the console apart, trying to make the timer stop. Maybe if he had Scotty here, but he doesn't, and while he's got some pretty damn good mechanical know-how, it could very well take him longer to figure it out than it will for the damn thing to explode. 

"You're wasting time, Captain," Khan says easily. "Why resist the inevitable? I'm not going to help you." His eyes flick to the countdown, which is still at a comfortable level. 

"Guess I'll just have to figure it out myself, then," Jim says that with the type of grit that lets Khan know he is not joking.

"Why?" Khan asks and then sighs through his nose. "It's the pirates, isn't it? You won't let them die, either. Is there truly no end to your nobility?"

"What if there's some little girl hidden away in a dark corner, who's too scared to come out even though it's safe? You gonna just blow her up along with the ship, too?"

Khan's eyes search for the top of the ceiling, but he reaches down and keys in the code that stops the self-destruct. "In other words, yes."

Jim freezes when the numbers suddenly stop and disappear, and for a moment, he thinks he's just killed them all, but then nothing happens. He breathes a sigh of relief. "Thank you."

"I will not go back with you, Captain," Khan says quietly.

"Do I have to drag your ass down to that planet myself?" Jim demands.

"Why would you want to?" Khan asks, playing with the knife that was his last resort. Such a messy death. He'd never liked messes...he supposes Marcus' death was a little overboard.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you saved my life earlier, and you've saved the lives of 3000 prisoners on board this ship." Which means their scores are getting back to even, and Jim's sense of morality won't let him let Khan blow himself up on this ship. Plus, you know, everyone else, too.

"You best get back to the planet soon, Captain," Khan says. "The pirates won't be all that happy if they locate you."

"Goddamnit, Khan, don't make me come find you," Jim snaps.

Khan shifts on his not-so-comfortable location and asks, "Very well, Captain, tell me what happens if I do come with you."

"We rig the transporters, go back to the planet and..." Jim pauses and thinks, knowing he needs something good to convince Khan to come with him willingly. "And we take that shuttle to that place you were talking about and grab a couple of drinks."

Khan chuckles and says, "Oh, Captain, that's so kind of you. You want me to believe you're going to leave all those people alone while we wander off for a drink. Of course."

"They're armed now. 3000 people sticking together to wait for Starfleet to pick them up? I'd say they're pretty damn well protected without us."

"And after our drinks, Captain?" Khan asks. "Are you going to look the other way and let me leave?"

"Are you going to terrorize the galaxy if I do?" Jim asks.

Khan smiles and says, "That wasn't high on my list of things to do." He sheathes the knife and hops down from the console. "Very well, Captain, I shall meet you in the cargo bay. I suggest you destroy those transporters now."

"Good. I'll see you there." Jim gives them a five-minute timer and then hauls ass back up to the cargo bay. He's been doing a lot of back-and-forth today, hasn't he? Damn good way to keep in shape, if nothing else. And Khan had better goddamn well be there when he arrives. 

Khan notices on the way that his wrist is still a bit of a mess and scowls. He looks like a failed-suicide attempt...which is pretty apt. And that changes the scowl to one of Khan's dark smiles, as he allows himself to appreciate the irony of that. There are a few pirates who unwisely stick their noses out when Khan is strolling toward the transporters, but they are soon disabused of the notion that they should get too close to this crazy man. He arrives with time to spare and goes to wait on the pad, looking bored through all the blood splatter.

When Jim arrives, he's out of breath and huffing, having just crawled through Jeffries tubes like his life depended on it (not entirely far off the mark). He's a little relieved to see Khan waiting there -- and perhaps somewhat surprised by the sheer amount of blood -- but he recovers quickly enough and keys the commands into the transporter pad before stepping onto it. 

A swirl of light later and they're back on solid ground amid a sea of refugees. Grateful refugees who are in the process of holing up in one of the abandoned buildings in this sector. It should be easily defensible for them. 

These people have absolutely no idea who Khan is, so he'll get just as much praise as Kirk does, if not more.

Khan looks at the ragged group of people, so many different races, banding together in the face of their joint experience. He turns his eyes to Kirk and says, "You best speak to them, Captain. They'll be easier knowing Starfleet will be here soon." He spies a few Klingons and Romulans amongst the motley crew and adds, "Well, most of them well be." His head jerks to the side, ice in his gaze again. "How honorable will the Klingons find you, if you send them back to the Empire?"

"Hey, we understand there are good people and bad people in every culture. One of my friends in the Academy was an Orion. They're not all slavers and pirates."

Jim finds another piece of debris to step up on so he can address everyone. He tells them that there's a Starfleet rescue ship on its way to pick them up, and it should arrive sometime tomorrow afternoon. He also tells them that anyone who wants to make their own way home is of course welcome to. Those that stay should stay hidden and protect each other. No one is going to attack such a large group of people. Starfleet will bring food and medical supplies. 

Then, he leaves one of the Vulcans and an Andorian in charge, and hops back down off the debris so he can speak with Khan. "How about those drinks?"

Khan watches a few of the non-Starfleet species slip out of the group and make their way off. He waves a hand at Kirk and says, "You successfully maneuvered me off the ship, Captain. I shall not make you endure as your sacrificial nature would demand of you now."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just want to get a damn stiff drink and call it a day." Jim gives him an odd look and then glances around, trying to get his bearings for where the shuttle would be. As soon as he thinks he knows the way, he starts heading off, thinking Khan will follow. 

Khan watches him leave, completely befuddled and willing to admit it to himself. Still, he just stands there and waits to see if Kirk will notice.

Twenty steps later, Jim turns around to look at him with an expression that clearly says, "Are you coming, or what?"

Khan's face just as clearly asks if Kirk will go without him, plus masks his confusion with this turn of events. The Captain is behaving strangely. 

"Oh for God's sake." Jim actually comes back, grabs Khan by the arm and tugs him along. "Did you hit your head, or something? Jesus."

"No, but I sliced open my wrist and may have lost more blood than I thought," Khan says, dry as dust, but with a hint of humor. "Why are you dragging me along for a drink, Captain?"

"Drinking alone isn't as fun." Once they're a good distance away from the group, he stops so he can get a good look at Khan's wrist. "Did one of the Orions knife you?"

Khan glances at the wound and says, "No, Captain. The woman I located in the torture chamber required some healing before she could safely moved. This was all I had to hand to facilitate her recovery enough to get her out." He tugs at little at the too-short sleeves of the ruined jacket he wore. "Before you hand me over to your Starfleet, I would request the opportunity to change. I do so want to look my best for prison."


	4. A Grand Bargain

"We both need to change. Your taste in clothes is boring." Jim tugs at the bland shirt he's wearing and scowls. Not that he has a habit of dressing in sequins, or anything, but this is just extra dull. Plus, it's itchy. 

Khan snorts indelicately and says, "I didn't have time to consult a fashion expert." He looks down at his wrist again and then rips a strip off his ruined jacket to wrap around it. That might spare him a few annoying questions.

"Drinks first, then." The guy will heal, so Jim isn't worried about dragging him to the hospital anymore. He just keeps walking toward that shuttle company. Might take a bit. He's not sure how far away it is.

Khan ignores the pain in his healing wounds, the way he always has. Everything is magnified for an augment, pain as well as pleasure. But they had been taught from a young age to manage and ignore pain. Pain killers were mostly useless anyway. And thinking along those lines. "I cannot get intoxicated," he says.

"Really? Not even on Romulan Ale?" Damn, that would be one hell of a bummer.

"Not even on pure ethanol," Khan says, thinking that had been an unpleasant set of experiments. "I metabolize too quickly."

"Not even with an enema?" Hey, Jim's known guys with high metabolisms before. Alcohol enema usually seems to get them drunk still. Not that Jim has ever tried that.

Khan suddenly looks like he's been sucking on the tartest lemon ever grown. "I concede that I have never attempted an...enema." The last word almost puckers on his tongue. 

Jim laughs and then grins at him, looking just the slightest bit mischievous. "You'll have to give that a go sometime and let me know if it works."

"If I should ever have the pleasure-" Khan clearly makes the word sound just the opposite "-of that experience, Captain, I shall immediately inform you of the results." He slows as they approach the terminal and says, "I do hope we can bribe the guards to forget our last experience here."

"Good. I wanna know." Jim eyes the building and the men standing by the door. Huh. "Yeah, they might not like us after last time, huh? Good thing we've got all those credit chips."

"And your superior charm, Captain," Khan says smoothly and walks up as if he owns the place. One of the men glares at him, but Khan just looks icily back and says, "He's paying," before entering.

Mm, yeah. Jim can handle these guys. They converge on him like they think he'll be a pushover, but he's really not. He's dealt with people like this before, and he keeps his cool, bargaining with them and easing tensions before handing over the money and stepping in after Khan. "We're good."

Khan had stopped to keep an eye on the men and ensure that Kirk was not attacked in any way. He nods once and says, "Very commendable. I hope we may leave at once. This place has no appeal."

"Yep. Let's go. Shuttles thataway." He gestures towards the shuttle parked in bay 6. "That should be the one." 

Khan walks next to Kirk and finally asks, "What are you doing, Captain? I admit that this last set of actions seems completely without precedent or point. I expected you to try and have your newly freed friends hold me at phaserpoint until Starfleet arrived. That many Vulcans could have stopped me."

"Yeah, I know," Jim replies and glances over at him for a moment before looking back at the shuttle. "You saved my life. Twice, technically. So I'm just trying to get you to stop attempting to kill yourself."

"And what would you offer me as incentive?" Khan asks, walking into the shuttle and looking it over. Despite being rundown, it appears flight-worthy and that was all that mattered. He seats himself in the pilot seat and begins to power up the craft.

"Free beer and mediocre company is about all I've got to offer right now." Jim shrugs. "I'm not great at giving don't-kill-yourself speeches. I mean, I've been there before, and I know it sometimes seems completely pointless, but there's always something. You're the one that's gotta figure out what that something is."

Khan gestures to the control panel and says, "This has become your party, Captain, as they say." He takes the co-pilot's chair and leans back in it, long legs near sprawled in front of him. "And my trial?"

Jim plunks himself down and powers up the shuttle, easily guiding them out of the bay. He's done this lots of times before. "Your trial... Look, the way I see it, you are capable of good. You proved that today when you helped me free all those people. What if we could do more things like that? Help people; build up a name for you that's not just about bloodshed? I'm not trying to get you off scot-free, I'm just saying you've got it in you to redeem yourself." 

"So, you would let me go," Khan says and contemplates freedom. There is nothing to hold him anywhere, nowhere he needs to go. He could go anywhere and do anything... if that's indeed what Kirk meant. "Or do I misunderstand?"

"I'm not letting you go. I'm saying," Jim pauses and takes a breath, obviously wondering what in the hell he's doing. But, his harebrained plans have yet to actually kill him. Permanently. "I'm saying that I don't have to be back on Earth until the Enterprise is fixed, so until then, we can work on exploring your non-asshole side."

"So, we explore this so-called 'non-asshole'-" and oh, that word sounded wrong the way Khan says it "-part of me and then you take me back to Earth for trial?" He snorts and says, "That doesn't sound very appealing."

"We'll see. Guess that depends on whether or not you're on good behavior. I'm not making any promises one way or another." Jim glances down at the console. "So, you never did actually tell me where the hell this place is that we're going, and I'm the one flying, so you'd better give me some coordinates."

Khan leans forward and keys in a few coordinates, changing the location to a rather rowdy club he figures Kirk might enjoy. He lounges back in his chair and rumbles, "And will you tell your Starfleet about this plan? I don't think they'd much care for it."

"No. Like hell they're going to let me go off on a leave of absence like this. I'm not gonna contact Starfleet, but before we leave, I am gonna contact Bones. At the very least, he should know I'm alive and okay." JIm lets the autopilot take over and stretches his arms up, popping out the kinks in his back. "He's gonna kill me when I get back, either way." 

"And they will think I kidnapped you-which I did- and chase us all over the universe," Khan says with a sigh. "Delightful." He shrugs and says, "Oh, well, what the Hell. I have nothing to lose."

"They can only chase us if we leave clues, which we won't. Not until we're ready to be found, anyway." Jim must be crazy to even suggest this. Yep, he's completely lost his mind. 

"You wish to chase down Orion pirates?" Khan asks. "Take a stab at disrupting the syndicate?"

"Whatever we happen to run across. If there's one thing you learn captaining the flagship of the Federation, it's that there's always somebody stepping on somebody else." He gets out of his chair and heads for the bathroom at the back of the shuttle. He's had to piss for, like, the past two hours.

Khan ponders and then sends a communication to Starfleet Command, informing them of his kidnapping of Kirk. Whatever passes, he will not let the Captain lose his position with Starfleet. He is done long before the Captain returns. "We will need a ship, Captain, if we are to become Robin Hoods."

Jim takes some extra time to wash the sweat and grime off his face, and then he comes back out, setting his hands on his hips. "Plenty of ways to get a ship. Ford had a lot of credits, so we're in luck."

"You are insane," Khan says in a voice that is clearly approving. "What are the ground rules for this madness?"

"Rule one is that you don't kill anybody. Doesn't matter if they're scum. We let the authorities decide what they're punishment is going to be. Rule two is that you follow my orders. I'm still a captain and if we've got a ship, I'm going to stay a captain. Rule three, no killing yourself. Simple as that. Deal?" 

"And in return for this, I may be allowed my freedom," Khan says and snorts delicately. "I do not get much out of this deal." 

"You're getting a lot more than you should be allowed, so stop bitching." Jim glances at the chronometer, then back down at the navigational controls. They've got a bit before they arrive. "I'm going to take a nap. Let me know when we get close." 

Khan says with complete and utter mockery, "Aye, Captain." 

To which Jim casually flips him the bird and heads for the small cot in the rear. 

Khan stares unseeingly at the consoles for the remainder of the journey, monitoring what needs monitoring near unconsciously. He rouses when the monitor beeps to inform them of their impending arrival. Sitting up, he pilots them to the landing pad and then stands, heading for the exit. He triggers the door and watches as it opens on to a bustling port, full of visitors from all over the known galaxies. This was not the upscale resort he'd spoken of, but the difference from the previous area was stark.

It's a good thing Jim's a light sleeper. He wakes up when the console beeps and crawls out of the cot to come stand beside Khan and poke his head out of the shuttle. "Homey." He strolls out like he owns the place and then turns back to look at Khan, making sure the guy will follow. 

Khan just looks back at him and then walks down after him, before turning toward the nearest row of tourist shops and bars. He wants -needs- out of his grimy clothes.

It only takes Jim a couple seconds before he realizes Khan has deviated and he trots after him. "Oh, hey. Clothes. Awesome." Jim's actually the first into the shop, immediately browsing through their selection of t-shirts and jeans. 

Khan refrains from comment and begins browsing through the selection of pants and shirts. He finally chooses a pair of black jeans and a correspondingly dark long-sleeved shirt. A long coat completes the outfit, and he pays with one of the few credit chips left in his ruined pants. The boots he keeps as they are strong and broken in to his satisfaction.

Jim walks out with a whole new wardrobe, although... perhaps not as low-profile as Khan's. While he gets basic steel-toed boots and jeans and a black jacket, his shirt rather blaringly says "HAVE YOU SEEN MIKE HAWK?"

Khan's eyes just flick over the outfit and barely refrain from rolling out of their sockets. He strolls away from the counter and to the back room to change. The scars on his arm are well faded now, though he still looks like a failed suicide attempt. He doesn't intend to remain one, despite Kirk's 'rules.' And he will never obey orders. Obeying isn't in his nature. He kicks away the rags of his last outfit and pulls on the new one, breathing out a short growl. 

Once Jim's all changed, he also grabs a plain white t-shirt for later (when he's not hitting on all the ladies), and then he pays for his own things and waits for Khan outside. He's feeling pretty good, actually, now that he's got some clean clothes on.

Khan strolls out to join him and says, "I must trust to your judgement on a place for drinking...Captain." This time, the word is a slur, spoken almost with a purr.

"I've got a pretty discerning eye for this sort of thing," Jim replies with a grin and then leads the way down the back alleys. Jim generally knows how to find the places that serve the good stuff. They tend to have a favored clientele, and that clientele doesn't like to be bothered by authorities, so they're inevitably tucked away in the bowels of the cities. It only takes ten minutes before Jim sniffs one out and leads Khan inside. 

Khan scans the inside of the bar and says, "Yes, very discerning indeed," before heading for the bar. He doesn't really want anything- alcohol generally tastes in the region of pisswater to him- but orders a Kanar, just to fuck with the bartender.

Jim's not so fond of sludge-like alcohol that can go bad, so he stays well away from it and sticks with a basic glass of Romulan Ale. He is going to get a little wasted. He hasn't had a chance to get drunk in... too long, really. He's not actually that worried about Khan running off. The guy could have done that at any point thus far, so Jim's going to enjoy himself and slam back that first glass like it's water. 

Khan downs the first glass in the same one gulp and grimaces at the flavor. He then orders a Vulcan port, really to piss off the bartender, and carries that with him to a table in the back. He eschews all company with the cold gaze perfected over a lifetime and settles back to watch Kirk in action.

After Jim's had that first drink -- and he knows it'll be kicking in any second now -- he sidles on up to a hot, redheaded thing at the end of the bar. He's not at all deterred by the fact that she's got blue skin and is slightly scaly, and whatever it is he's saying to her with that charming smile of his, it's making her blush. 

It takes all of two minutes before he's buying a drink for her. Five minutes and she's actively flirting back. Eight minutes and she's wrapping her tail around Jim's thigh and all but dragging him into the bathroom.

Ooooooh, yes.

Khan watches Kirk disappear into the back and then stands, walking toward the exit. He feels...used... in a way that is unfamiliar and unpleasant. The tingle that is Kirk's presence makes him want to peel off his skin and rub the rest of himself bloody. He strides into the alley and just walks, aimless and uncaring. And when a group of young, stupid thugs tries to rob him, he teaches them the error of their ways. But he doesn't kill them. He wants to, so much that he can almost taste it, but he doesn't. He does steal all of their valuables and finds a decent restaurant to buy a huge pile of food, however. Augments get hungry.

Oh, Jim does notice that Khan's gone as soon as he comes back out and has an internal debate. He can't exactly go running around an unfamiliar city looking for Khan. He'd never find him. They don't have comms, and he can't track him in any way, so... there's not much he can do, really. 

He lets out a frustrated sigh, and then has a couple more drinks before he heads back to the shuttle to wait for Khan. He's fairly drunk, but he's still sober enough to manage to stay awake for a while, but he'll be sprawled out on the floor near the cot, waving his finger in the air as he traces invisible lines on the ceiling. 

Khan finds Kirk in the shuttle much later and says, "So, that was your idea of having drinks together."

You couldn't have waited, like... five minutes?" Him slurs at him without bothering to get up, and he just looks at him in all of his upside-down glory. "A man kinda needs to get laid after spending two weeks in a hospital effectively deadish." 

"Five minutes?" Khan asks with a sneer. "Disappointing, yet unsurprising." Having gone without orgasm for a long, long time, he does not sympathize at all with the statement. He glances at the rising suns and then turns on his heel, not feeling like sleeping in a shuttlecraft.

"Waiiiiiit." Ugh, fuck, getting up is hard, but Jim manages it anyway and staggers after Khan. "Are you mad?"

"Criminally, according to you," Khan says, deciding to spend some of the ill-gotten gains of others on a nice hotel. The idea of a decent shower alone makes him itchy.

"Not that kind of mad, and you know it." Walking in straight lines is not going so well for him, so Jim latches one hand onto Khan's jacket to keep himself steady. The hotel they end up at is pretty nice, and Jim is seriously liking the thought of a soft, comfortable bed. 

Khan ignores Kirk throughout procurement of a room, except to make sure it has two large beds, but doesn't force him to let go of his jacket. He does shed the jacket and Kirk, the moment they are in the room, and heads for the shower. A real shower with water and soap and a chance to try and scrub himself raw.

As soon as they get inside the room, Jim kicks off his boots and flops onto the nearest bed. Khan can have the shower to himself for now. Jim's just going to lay there and struggle to stay awake. He knows he promised company. He's still trying to make good on it. Honest.

Khan lingers in the shower far longer than intended and emerges finally in a cloud of steam and nothing else. Modesty is beyond him. His pale skin is still marred by lingering scars and cuts, but they appear at least weeks old by now. He heads for the bed, tired and wanting sleep for once. He has forced himself to exhaustion of late, running without rest, food or much in the way of hope. Sleep will help clear his mind and perhaps, his path. 

Oh, if only Jim'd managed to stay awake that long. With the amount of time Khan spent in the shower, the sound of running water lulled Jim to sleep. Perhaps fortunately (or unfortunately?) Jim isn't one for modesty, either, and somewhere in the process of falling asleep, he pulled off all of those uncomfortable clothes and threw them in a heap on the floor. He's also sleeping completely the wrong way on the bed, sprawled across it diagonally with his head at the foot of it and hanging off the end. 

Khan pauses for a moment at the foot of Kirk's bed and then tosses some covers over him. He then tucks himself into his own bed, giving his back to Kirk in both insult and honor and falling asleep on his own command.


	5. The Second Mission

Eight hours later and he has the headache from hell. Apparently, sleeping upside down like that isn't great for you, especially if you've been drunk, and to top it off, his neck is killing him. These are all things he notes before he even manages to open his eyes. 

The next thing he notes is that he's butt-naked (whoops) under the covers. Covers he doesn't remember grabbing (also whoops). So, before he even attempts to move anywhere, he'll just scan the room and try to figure out where Khan is. At least that way he can try not to flash the guy accidentally.

Khan was sitting lotus style, also completely nude, on his bed. His eyes were shut, but he was facing away from Kirk anyway, showing him the lines of his back, now almost completely healed. His sense alert him instantly when Kirk stirs, and he says quietly, "Good morning, Captain. I trust you slept well."

"No." Jim groans when he moves, pain radiating down along his spine, and he rolls over, pushing himself off of the bed to stand. And then he promptly ends up on the floor. That combination of Romulan Ale and having only eaten an apple in the past two days has apparently made sudden elevation changes inadvisable. "Fuck."

Khan eases himself off his bed in an elegant flow and steps over to Kirk, kneeling to smirk a little down at him. "Perhaps if you had not slept backward and half-hanging off the bed," he says. His eyes traced the obvious discomfort of Kirk's body, and he drops a hand to the arch of his spine, rubbing gently. He knew all of the ways to cause pain in others, but reversing the process to ease pain was new, but easy.

Jim groans again, but this time, it's in relief. That really does feel good, and he arches up into the touch just a bit, silently asking for more. It won't help much with his dizziness, but having a working spine is important, too. 

Khan settles more comfortably on his knees and spreads both hands over the warm skin of Kirk's back. He works carefully not to injure, relieving tension and knots caused by Kirk's odd sleeping posture. There's a sense of value to this action, helping his last family member in some small way that the man actually accepts and appreciates.

"Oh, God, that feels good." Jim practically moans that out. Oh, he needed this. Between the hospital bed and the manhandling and the running around and the terrible sleep, his spine and back are a mess, but this is slowly undoing that damage and it's turning Jim into a puddle of goo under those strong fingers.

Khan scoops Kirk in one gentle motion on to the bed and sits beside him to attack his lower back. He avoids the curve of ass, even though it's tempting to see what Kirk will allow. Or how he'd react.

Jim helps as much as he can with the change of location, and as soon as they're on the bed, he stretches out languidly, turning his head to the side and closing his eyes to enjoy this properly. "You should be a masseur..." he mumbles contentedly, still pressing up into that touch to get it a little harder. 

"I shall take your recommendation into consideration," Khan rumbles, but there is genuine amusement in his tone. His fingers find a persistant knot and dig in to soothe it away. "Can you manage to get up now?"

"I can manage, but do I want to? No." Still, Jim shifts and rolls his shoulders, arching and wriggling to test out his mobility. Much improved. "Hey, thanks. That really helped." Pushing himself off the bed, he heads for the bathroom. "Gonna take a shower. Unless you gotta piss, in which case you should do that first 'cause I might be a while." 

Khan stands and moves to retrieve his neatly folded clothes. "Your charm is legendary, Captain," he purrs and pulls on his jeans, commando. "I plan to find something more to eat. I assume you would like food, as well."

"Yes. I'm starving. Nothing with nuts, though. Or blueberries." With that, Jim heads into the shower. He plans on spending a good while in there, and part of that will because he jerks off to relieve a little stress. But once he's cleaned and relaxed and his headache has mostly faded, he comes back out and gets changed. Though, he leaves that "Mike Hawk" shirt in favor of the plain white one he bought.

Khan returns shortly after, wearing a new outfit, something in a bright white that makes his hair look darker than ever. He sets down a large, covered tray and opens it to reveal a feast of food options. "Nuts and blueberries, Captain," he says. "Why?"

"I'm allergic." Oh, Jim's allergic to a whole host of other things, too, but those are the main culprits. "White looks good on you, by the way," he quips as he picks through the food, eating quickly. He's so hungry, he really doesn't give a shit about manners.

"Allergic," Khan says, as if this is something he has never heard of before. And honestly, it's nothing he's ever contemplated. "What would happen?" He pops a few pieces of fruit into his mouth and chews.

"My throat would swell up and I wouldn't be able to breathe. It's not the best way to go. It's called 'anaphylactic shock' if you ever wanna look it up sometime." He doesn't seem particularly bothered by it, or surprised by Khan's lack of knowledge. The guy's practically an alien. There's bound to be regular stuff he doesn't know.

"So bad," Khan says. "I have heard of this, of course, but I have never truly known anyone who was allergic to anything...except being given orders." He flashes a shark's smile at Kirk and helps himself to a strange, gooey concoction that was supposedly some sort of omelet. 

"Yeah? It's not as common these days. Most people get treatments for it." Jim'll fully eat half of that platter, and more if Khan lets him, and once he's finished, he stretches out on the bed for a bit to let his stomach settle. "That hit the spot..."

"Why do you not get treatments?" Khan asks, finishing whatever Kirk leaves. He places the tray outside the door, understanding that the staff will remove it later. He sits beside Kirk and looks down into his face, wondering at this sudden and complete trust being shown him.

"They're usually done on kids, 'cause that's when it's most effective, but Winona was always off-world and Frank really didn't give a shit." Jim shrugs and looks back up at him. "Just wasn't something on their radar." 

"Frank?" Khan asks, aware, as all were aware, of the history of Kirk's father. He reaches out to lightly place a hand on Kirk's stomach, testing the limits of his freedom with Kirk. 

Jim briefly glances down at the touch, but that's all the acknowledgement the touch gains. Jim's generally not bothered with touch. He's a pretty tactile guy himself. "Step-father. Drunkard, general asshole extraordinare."

"He abused you?" Khan asks, eyes narrowing in a near-threatening manner to someone he has never met.

"Huh? Not really. It was more like he never really paid attention to Sam or I. He had no interest in kids. Paid more attention to his car than anything else."

"And so, you were never treated for your allergies," Khan says. "And are you allergic to other things?"

"I've got an allergy list as long as my arm," Jim replies with a chuckle, holding his arm out to demonstrate. "Most of it's medicine. Vaccines, painkillers, that kind of thing."

You know what all of these are?" Khan asks. "It would seem to be an easily exploitable weakness for the Captain of a Starfleet vessel."

"Yep. Sure would be. S'why I don't usually eat things given to me by strangers, but it's also not like I've never had an allergic reaction while sitting at a diplomats' meeting. It's part of the risks of the job. Sure, I've got lots of allergies to human foods, but even people who don't have any allergies find out they're allergic to some random Bajoran fruit and almost die, you know?"

"No," Khan says, thinking that Kirk is even more fragile than he realized and yet, even stronger, as well. "Do you need more time to relax and recover from your escapades last night?"

"No, I'm good. I don't do well with laying around all day, anyway. We should go see what we can find out about those pirates." Jim rolls out of the bed, gives his back a quick twist to crack it, and then he heads for the door. 

Khan stands easily and follows, even though it's against his nature. "And how do you suggest that we do so, Captain?"

"Ideally, we'd have to get back on board that Orion ship, but that's not going to happen, so we have to see if we can find any of their crew trapped on the ground. If so, we might be able to use one of the relays to pick up their communications chatter." If they can locate even one crew member, an interrogation could be in order. 

...Although, that could go badly. If Jim had Spock, a mindmeld would be easy. Just get the information and get out again. But to actually try to coerce a pirate into giving them information might result in-- well, he'll just have to keep Khan's leash tight. 

"Your Starfleet arrived last night and is searching for you, Captain," Khan says. "And me. I told them I have you." He tugs the hood of his shirt over his head and strides ahead of Kirk. "The land based contacts with the Orion Syndicate will be the easiest to track down. We need only offer them something that they will salivate over."

"They already know you have me. I told them I was with you when I contacted them last. Still... Why would you tell them that yourself?" Jim gives him an odd look, trying to understand Khan's motives. Either of them could have gone their own ways by now, and yet Khan still told them Jim was his hostage?

"You informed them that you were with me of your own free will?" Khan asks and scowls with a shake of his head. "Why would you do so? They must have demanded my return immediately as a prisoner, at the very least, or dead."

"What I said was that you and I were going to take down that Orion pirate ship, so what they inferred from that is their own thing. They probably didn't get my message for an hour or two after it was sent, so I have no idea if they even replied." Jim heads out of the hotel and pauses, trying to figure out where to go. In all honesty, probably that dank, dark area by the bar is a good place to start looking for pirates. On the other hand, they could try to hack into their communications and pinpoint locations that way. 

"Ah. That shall not be a problem to work around then," Khan says, stepping out into the streets and turning toward the higher priced edge of the city. He knew what he was looking for in terms of the Orion trading partners, having wiped out a number of criminal enterprises during his time as ruler. "I would suggest, Kirk, that you and I visit a few of the most high end and unusual shops in the high end district and suggest that we have something valuable to offer." 

"All we've got are credit chips. I don't mind getting used as bait, though. You can pretend I'm your hostage. I'm valuable, no matter how you look at it." Yep, typical Jim Kirk move right there. That's sort of how he views most things: putting his life in danger really isn't an issue, so long as there's a plan. ...Even when there isn't, too, actually. 

"Actually, Captain," Khan says and removes a collar from the pocket of his coat, something that was equipped with a nasty-looking shock mechanism, "I took this from the pirate vessel, as well as its controller. They are disabled, of course, but the shopkeeper will not know that." He slips it on his neck, grimacing internally, before buckling it and slipping it under his collar.

Jim just stares at him for a moment, eyebrows raised. Well, that's an interesting twist. "Sure. An Augment? Why not, right? They're still probably gonna know who I am, though, and question my motives."

"Oh, please, Captain, you will manage to disguise yourself," Khan says. "I often find it difficult to believe you are a Starfleet officer of any sort."

Jim actually grins broadly at that, for some reason, and he laughs a bit. "Fair enough. I need some sunglasses and a hat." After all, those bright-blue eyes of his are so noticeable. 

"And perhaps a little makeup," Khan says. "I can make you appear much less reputable with just a few touches." He turns toward what is obviously a salon and stops just inside for a moment. And then there's another man standing there, one who charms the shop owners with velvet tones and gentile gestures. And soon, for a few credits, he has use of a back room and all the makeup he needs. He gestures to Kirk and heads to the back.

Oh, this is going to be good. Hilariously good, even. Khan and makeup? Not two things Jim ever thought he'd hear in the same sentence. So, he follows after him, far, far more amused than he should be. "Make me pretty."

"No, Kirk, that is not something you require make-up for," Khan says. "I am going to make you ugly...or at least disreputable. Now hush." He spends a little time reviewing the options and then begins to mix and match, before finally applying some to Kirk. He was as competent at this as at other things, mostly since he and his crew had been forced to disguise themselves multiple times to escape Earth. And the memory made him pause, his face twisted in pain and loss. He shakes it off and finishes in another few moments. "There."

Khan thinks he's pretty, hey? That makes Jim laugh a little more, but then he falls silent and patiently (mostly) waits for Khan to finish. He does notice that momentary lapse on Khan's part, and his own brows furrow in response, but he doesn't ask. Instead, he squirms to see himself in the mirror. "I look like a thug." Grin.

Khan nods, satisfied with the work and says, "Now, you are unrecognizable, Captain." He hands over the control box for the collar. "Let us find our pirates."

Jim's so pleased right now. It's like they're playing some sort of game, and the goal is not to die. Jim's good at these games. He's always won, so far. NOT COUNTING THAT LAST ONE. That one doesn't count, 'cause he came back, so.

He leads the way out and heads towards the high-end district, fiddling with the control in his pocket. "You disabled this thing, right? I don't wanna accidentally shock you."

"I would not trust you not to," Khan says and falls a step behind Kirk. "We are looking for the cleanest shop with high-end goods that are diverse and tasteful. The last place you would expect. And the back entrance, of course." He pauses and then asks in a sly tone, "Why are you selling me, Captain? Do I no longer please you?"

Jim keeps walking and glances over at Khan. "You didn't give me a 'happy ending' for my massage." He snickers at his own joke and keeps browsing the shops, trying to find one that fits the bill.

"Oh, if I had only known, I could have given you a very happy ending, Captain," Khan purrs and then falls silent, going into his role. Head bowed, eyes lowered, he is very out of his normal character, but very much into being enslaved. The white outfit helps.

Jim, for his part, looks very self-assured and in-control. Which he is, actually. But he's also got a certain gait that suggests that people really shouldn't fuck with him. So when he finally finds the perfect store, he skirts around back and checks out the scenery. He keeps his voice low when he speaks, so only Khan can hear, "Security guard at the back door. That's a pretty good sign."

Well, Captain, there are many options available," Khan murmurs and then quirks his lips. "I suppose this is your call...Master." 

"Let's go talk to him." He saunters on up to the guard, acting as if he knows that this is a store owned by a Syndicate affiliate. There's a bit of banter back and forth, but the guard eventually tells them to wait while he goes to talk to his boss and then heads inside. "He was eyeing you up pretty good," Jim quips while they wait. That's generally a good sign when you're trying to sell a slave.

Khan sneers and says, "He will regret it in the end." He keeps his head down until the guard returns with a beautiful, but as icy-looking as Khan himself.

"Mr. Harrison," she says, voice high and fluting, and looking at Kirk, "I hear you wish you speak to me about a transaction. I am unused to people presuming upon me without permission." Her eyes flick over Khan, head to toe and then back. "However, my man tells me that your merchandise has unusual qualities. You had best not be lying about this."

"Oh, not at all," Jim offers her a smile. "My merchandise has many unusual qualities, not the least of which is his strength. He could crush the bones in your guard's fingers with a simple handshake. You're welcome to test that, if you like." 

Jim pulls the control out of his pocket and waves it smugly. "Electric shock. Doesn't matter how strong you are, it'll still drop you. So, may I come inside?"

She flicks her eyes over Khan again and says, "Yes, I will see a demonstration of your merchandise's abilities. I do hope it extends to his stamina and healing." She strolls inside of the back of the store and heads to a room on the side, which is terrifyingly blank and clean. 

"He's got that in spades, too." Jim follows her inside, gesturing for Khan to follow with a derogatory little, "Come", and then he glances around that room. Perfect for an interrogation chamber and private, too. Perfect. He looks over at Khan. "Why don't you give the lady a demonstration?" By which he means: let's scare her, but not kill her. After all, it's not like they can't handle her guards. 

Khan smiles a little, as the guard closes the door behind them, and says, "As you wish, Master," and seizes the man behind him, casually pitching him into the woman. A good thing, too, because she's reaching for something in her dress. "Weapon."

Yeah, Jim sees it, too, and as soon as she's down, he relieves her of it. He takes the guard's, too, and hands that one to Khan. "Not bad. Compact and discreet, but it seems like it'd pack a punch." He turns it on her and the guard. "As you may have guessed by now, my associate isn't for sale. We're looking for information. Information you have, and we're willing to barter your life for it."

"I will see you dead for this," the woman spits, pulling her rage and dignity to her in a way Khan appreciates and understands. 

"There is a reason you were so willing to entertain a stranger bearing a slave to purchase," Khan answers, removing the collar and dropping it back in his pocket. "We are responsible for incapacitating your associate's ship and reducing the number of slaves for your masters. I am sure they are most displeased by this set-back. But believe me, displeasing us will go even harder on you." He reaches out and grabs the guard's arm, where he was reaching for a knife. "My strength was not a lie." He begins to tighten his fingers into the softness of his wrist.

"Think about it: if the two of us could take down that whole ship and free three thousand prisoners, what do you think we could do to you?" He crouches down so he's closer to eye-level with her and he stares at her with that piercing blue gaze of his. "You can tell us what we want to know, or we can make sure you spend the rest of your life in pain." 

That's a bluff, obviously. Jim has no intention of killing her, nor of seriously harming her. His only intention is to make her believe, with every fiber of her being, that he will let Khan do whatever he wants to them. "Do we have a deal?"

She hisses anger at him, even as she tries not to react to the cry of pain from her security guard. "And after you have what you want? Then what? My masters will kill me."

"I suspect a resourceful woman like you can simply disappear. And it's better to disappear on your own terms than for us to make you disappear, I assure you." Jim gives her a pleasant smile, but underlying it is a kind of icy cold that promises pain if expectations are not met. "Tell me what you know of your masters." 

Khan brings his fist down into the guard's face and knocks him both out and back into the wall. His eyes turn to her, and he flexes his fingers. "Please, Master," he says with a purr on the word, "allow me a chance to persuade her."

Her eyes widen at the implication and because she really is only a low level member of the Syndicate, she says, "Wait, please. I'll tell you!"

Jim looks over at Khan as if he's debating on letting him have her anyway, but then he holds up a hand to signal him to wait. "Smart woman. I want to know everything you know."

"I know nothing...except how and when I shall next be contacted," she says. "And how to contact them if I have something special. Something that requires a fast pick-up."

"I think you need to make one of those calls," Khan says. "After all, you do have something special to give them. And if you attempt to cross us." He gives her the back of his right hand, casual and hard, splitting her lips- top and bottom.

Jim doesn't even blink at the blow. He doesn't really approve of hitting women, but they need this information if they're going to get anywhere with the pirates. "Go ahead and give your masters a call. Tell them you've got something they can't possibly refuse." He stands up, then, and hauls her to her feet, as well. "Arrange for a meeting as soon as possible."

She presses a hand over her mouth, rage and fear mingling in her eyes. She stumbles to her personal computer console and prepares to message her Syndicate contact. For a moment, she considers trying to send a warning, but the man in white follows close behind the blonde, and she knows the look of one who has no boundaries. She signals that she has an unusual and rare treat for him and requests an immediate pick-up. "There," she spits. "He should be here in a few hours."

"Good. Thank you. Your services are now no longer required." He looks over at Khan and gestures at the small, windowless closet. "We can lock her and her associate in there for now." At least that way, they won't cause any trouble. 

Khan glances at the woman and asks, "Do you normally close the shop before being visited by you contact?"

She glares at him, but answers, "No, except in special cases...which this is."

"What signs do you put up to ensure he enters?" Khan asks.

"Just the normal sign that says the business is closed for the day," she answers and then cries out when Khan backhands her again.

"Don't lie to me," he snarls, face twisted in anger.

"One of the messages that apologizes for my having to step out," she says, eyes now glassy with tears.

Khan stares at her for a long moment and then nods. "Now, I suggest you go where my associate directs without protest." With no further words, he whirls to retrieve the knocked out guard.

...They have to work on the smacking-people-around thing. Well, there's no point in saying anything right now. Jim just ushers her into the closet and waits for Khan to put the guard in there before he melts the control panel with the phaser. He'll let them out once they've dealt with the Syndicate representative. "Let's get that sign up and play the waiting game, then."

Khan goes to the shop's computers and finds the appropriate message, which the display out front instantly puts up, blacking out the windows. "Our next target shall not be so easily persuaded," he says, "And do not think I missed how you flinched when I struck our pretty friend."

Jim watches the windows darken, although he's fairly certain it's one-way. They can see out still, but it's unlikely anyone can see in. "You can intimidate a woman without having to hit her," he replies calmly, tucking his phaser into his pants and hiding it under his jacket. 

"She is not a normal woman," Khan says. "She is a member of the Orion Syndicate, who is used to deal with slavers and death dealers. She responded to the fact that I am as capable of violence as any of them." He snorts and turns away, walking a few steps. "I am a product of my genetics, Kirk, a product of my heritage. I have been proud to be an augment...but I have never been proud of being a savage."

Jim still doesn't exactly approve, but he considers it a win whenever Khan doesn't kill anybody, so he checks the time. "A few hours, she said. Why couldn't this have been a book shop?" He'd have loved to have read the time away, but he has no interest in anything this shop has to offer. This could be a very boring wait. 

Khan turns to look at him with narrowed eyes, displeased by the lack of response. Still, he asks, "You would like a story to pass the time?"

Jim's eyebrows raise and he blinks at him. "Yeah? What kind of a story?"

Khan shuts his eyes for a moment and then begins the tale of his crew's escape from their varied homelands, pursued by angry normals who had already dethroned all of the augments of the world. He spoke of how they hid, using any means necessary to stay alive- ruse, disguise, flight, fight and sometimes, bargaining. He spoke of bargaining for a ship, of using all of his less-used skills to persuade a merchant to lower the price on a ship to something reasonable. He pauses mid-flow and peeks at the Captain. "Is this an acceptable story?"

Jim's been listening intently, having hopped up to sit on a counter, leaning forward with his head cocked to the side curiously. "Yeah. Keep going. What happened?" He is interested in learning. The more he understands about Khan, the better he can deal with him, and he is genuinely interested in hearing about his past. 

Khan glances at the chronometer and decides there is enough time. He refocuses on his memories and tells, with hints that are enough to spell the graphic details, of how the merchant got his pound of flesh, but Khan also got his ship. And then the cryotubes, sealing each of his precious remaining family (so few by then!) into them and launching them into space. Aiming for an uninhabited planet so many years distant and then sealing himself in, shutting his eyes, perhaps forever.

"So you really had no idea if you were even going to actually make it or not. That was one hell of a gamble." That obviously didn't pay off, since they'd never made it to another planet. He does feel bad that Khan lost his family -- he really does. He knows how he'd feel if he lost his whole crew and he was the only one who'd survived. There are certain responsibilities you take on as captain, and protecting the lives of your crew is one of them. To fail is... Well, it's a difficult thing to bear. He gets that. 

"There is one thing I would ask of you, Captain, no matter how this ends up...the bodies of my crew, I hid them away as best I could, before I came after you," Khan says, obviously pained. "Will you ensure that they are disposed of in some appropriate manner. Burial. Cremation. Whatever you feel is best. I cannot stomach the idea of them being experimented on, autopsied for another's gain."

Jim looks at him for a moment, and then he nods seriously. "I'll do everything I can to make sure they don't get mutilated. You have my word." That really does speak well for Khan, he thinks. To care for them even after they've passed on really does show a loyalty that tends to get overlooked. 

"Thank you," Khan says simply and then straightens, everything in him taut. "Our pirate has arrived, and he has brought a few friends. How do you wish to handle this?" His eyes are on the back door, hands clenching and unclenching, ready for violence.

"Lure them into 'perusing the goods', and catch them by surprise. I'll get the door. Go wait in the room. As soon as they're all in there, we can take out the thugs." He means that creepy white room. Jim plans on bringing them in there for a 'demonstration', but that room has all the ambiance they need to make the pirates fear for their lives. They can even strap the leader down to the table if they have to. 

"Kirk, they will want to know where the woman is," Khan says. "Your tongue had best be as good as mine." He slips back on the collar, this time making it clearly visible above his clothes, and heads for the room. Still, his muscles tense with readiness to rush out and defend the foolish captain, if necessary.

"Trust me, my tongue is perfectly well talented." Jim grins and heads to go get the door. Of course they want to know where the woman is. It's a fairly simple matter of telling them that she is awaiting them inside to show them the new merchandise, and that he has instructions to let them in. 

So he does. He holds the door open and ushers them inside, guiding them towards that white room, making up some useless babble about how he saw the new product bend a metal bar in half like it was nothing. 

And as soon as they're in the room, and then men are caught between Kirk and Khan, looking around in search of that woman, Kirk pulls out his phaser and starts gunning down those thugs.

Khan takes the knees out of the one obviously is in command and smashes his weapon with a boot before spin kicking one of the muscle across the room. A last man remains to fall to a left cross, as Kirk has taken care of the rest. He looks down at the only remaining Syndicate member conscious and says, "This has so far proved to be boring."

"That's what happens when a plan goes well. It only gets interesting when shit hits the fan." He makes his way over to the man clutching at his knee and he hauls him up by the collar and hefts him onto the table, already starting to strap him down using the cuffs. 

Khan walks over to where Kirk is strapping the angry pirate down and asks, "And what do you have in mind for our friend?"

"Absolutely nothing, so long as he tells us what we need to know." Jim leans over the man, almost seeming friendly to the point of creepy. "Namely, who he works for and where we can find them. If he tells us that, we won't have to do anything to him at all." 

"I will tell you nothing," the man says with a sneer. "You will both be tortured slowly and thoroughly for daring to take on the Syndicate." He relaxes a little on the table. "Release me, and things may go easier for you."

"Oh? Release you? Release you like you've released all those slaves you keep in your ships?" Jim sneers right back at him. "People like you are disgusting. You should be wiped off the face of this planet; destroyed just like the lives you've shattered with your slavery practices. So don't think I'm interested in your version of mercy. In fact, it's you who should be interested in my mercy, because without it, you're not going to leave this room in one piece."

Khan withdrew the long, serrated knife he'd been carrying for some time from its sheath and says, "I have so been longing to use this."

The man clearly swallows, eyes darting back and forth between Kirk and Khan. "I've been training to resist torture," he growls, "so, do your worst."

"Oh, I'm sorry, you must not recognize my associate here... I'm sure you must have seen him on the news, about a month back when Earth was attacked..."Jim'll just let the man think on that for a bit. Khan gained one hell of a fearsome reputation, that's for damn sure. 

Khan smiles at Kirk's words and runs the knife almost lovingly over the man's torso, parting material like butter, but careful not to bite (much) into the skin beneath. "Believe me, I have done far worse, especially when I have time to enjoy myself."

The Orion's eyes lock on Khan's and read desperately what they tell him, before he tightens his hands into fists. "I was promised a slave of great worth, one with exceptional talents. I'm supposed to transport him to Arloff IX, where another slave ship is being loaded. That's all I know."

"Then you won't mind taking us to Arloff IX, then, will you?" It's not a question. They need a ship. Evidently, this man has a ship. Actually, this is going to work out pretty damn well in their favor. "After all, you do have someone of great worth and exceptional talents to give to them." 

"Or perhaps you will just take us to your ship, and we shall do the rest," Khan purrs and knicks the skin above his heart, leaving a splash of blood. "I rather like that idea better."

Jim looks down at the man, eyes flicking to the burst of red staining his clothes. "I suggest you find a reason for us to keep you alive. Khan isn't really known for his patience, either, so make it quick." And, just to make sure, Jim shoots a quick glance over to Khan to let the man know this is not permission to kill. 

"You'll need me to get back aboard my ship without suspicion," he says, teeth gritted at the knife cuts so exquisite they barely hurt until they bled.

"And how large a ship do you captain?" Khan purrs and cuts open more cloth, but no skin.

"Twenty, including the men I brought down with me," he says and swallows bile as the knife traces up his stomach with masterful precision, leaving a shallow cut.

"Sixteen left. I like our odds," Jim quips, playing the 'good cop' of the two. He's not even going to bother to out-badass Khan. "Where is your ship docked?" He keeps a close eye on those cuts, making sure none of them are deep enough to be life-threatening. It's hard working with somebody like Khan. At least with his crew, he knows how they'll react and that they'll follow his orders without question. Khan is still a wildcard. 

"In orbit," he says, sweat on his brow and real fear finally in his voice. "We transported down." His eyes stare at the blade which has snuck down his stomach to threaten the area that all men fear most. "I can have them beam us back up." His voice is nearly strangled.

"Good." Jim frisks the man, searching for his communicator, but he doesn't untie him yet. The communicator will be their transport lock for beaming. This asshole can stay strapped to the table while Kirk and Khan get beamed up. "You're going to tell them to beam you and a guest aboard. ...And I think you know what will happen to your unmentionables if you try to screw us over" Then, he moves to stand beside Khan, flips the communicator open and holds it near their captive's mouth.

"It's been a long time since I properly gelded a pig, so I might be a little rusty," Khan says before the communicator pings. "A little jagged around the edges."

"This is Janson," their captive says, eyes locked with Khan's, as a rabbit to a snake's, "I'll be beaming up with two others."

Kirk holds up his finger to indicate one other. One. And he re-enforces it by tapping down on Khan's knife to make it dig into sensitive areas oh-so-slightly. Janson is staying down here whether he likes it or not. He'll discover his friends in the closet sooner or later.

"Make that uh, just one," Janson stammers. "Just me and the slave. Leaving the others and splitting the money fewer ways." There are chuckles from the other side of the comm.

Jim makes a slashing motion across his throat to indicate for Janson to cut the communication off. The shorter the conversation, the better. And as soon as it's ended, he closes the comm and steps back with Khan to avoid getting Janson's signal mixed up in it. He even wiggles his fingers in a little wave as they're engulfed in light. "Was nice meeting you!"

Khan switches knife for phaser in a move swift enough to blur his hand and beat the transporter beam by a split second. He shoots down both security guards as soon as he materialized on the ship's transporter pad and then points it at the man at the controls. "Let the acting commander know the transport is complete."

Well, with four down on the planet, and three more here, that means there's only 13 left somewhere else on the ship. Approximately. The odds are getting better all the time. While Khan takes care of the man at the transporter console, Kirk moves to the next area. If they're quick and methodical, they can take out the whole ship before anybody realizes what the hell is happening. 

Khan tosses all three men on the transporter and sends them down to the shop, thinking killing them would have been easier. He locks out the transporter from everyone else and goes after Kirk. He notes another crew member or two scattered about before he catches up with the human. "Kirk. I propose we beam the stunned crew members to the planet's surface and notify your Starfleet where they are."

"Yep. Already had that in mind. But s'good that you're starting to get the hang of this." Jim grins at him and then stuns another man that walks obliviously into the hallway. "There's definitely hope for you yet."

"It would be easier to kill them," Khan says, following after Kirk. "And don't count on it.

It's a simple, simple matter to take out the remaining crewmen. None of them have any idea that there are enemies on board. And then Jim helps to drag them on down to the transporter. "Boy, they're going to be surprised when they wake up."

Khan hauls three at a time to the transporter room and dumps them on the pad. "You had best see to the ship's navigation, Captain, and contacting your Star Fleet" he says. "Allow me to take care of the crew. I promise not to kill any of them."

"They're unconscious. There's no need to kill them, anyway." Jim makes his way to the cockpit and plots their course for Arloff IX. He's also downloading the ship's flight logs onto a data chip. If they can track where it's been, they might be able to discover more regular drop-off and pick-up spots. For now, though, they've got enough to deal with.

Khan follows after Kirk after about twenty minutes and takes the Tactical Station. "There are not many weapons on this craft. We will need a good cover story for the pirates. This time, we cannot expect things to go as smoothly."

Yeah, Jim hasn't quite thought that far ahead. Point is, they know where they're going and they've got a ship to get there. God, he really wishes he had some backup, but he can't exactly call in Starfleet, because they'll haul the both of them back to Earth. "We'll have to know what we're up against, first. We don't know how big that ship will be or how many pirates will be on it. I don't know much about the planet, either."

"Captain, I propose you beam me over alone, as the merchandise they are expecting," Khan says. "I alone can cause havoc and free the slaves. We may allow them to overwhelm the pirates."

"No. I won't let you take that kind of risk alone." Because if Khan gets captured, there's no way for Jim to sneak on board himself and free him. 

"Captain," Khan says, sounding almost apologetic, "it's a much greater risk for you to go with me than to stay aboard."

"And you think taking risks is a problem for me?" He raises an eyebrow at him. "Right now, though, we still don't know what we're dealing with. We'll have this discussion when we get there."

Khan shakes his head and says, "No, Captain, but I believe that my way is more efficient and less likely to result in capture or death."

"I said, we'll have this discussion when we get there." Because there's no point in having it now and then having it again later. 

"I heard you," Khan says. "I just chose to ignore what you said. After all, Captain, I can just knock you out and go by myself."

Jim just looks at him, fully unimpressed. "I'm going to contact Starfleet now."

Khan looks back without any expression and says, "As you wish, Captain."

Jim ignores him in favor of calling in those thugs (anonymously, although he knows they'll match his voice) to Starfleet and letting them know exactly where to find them. He won't tell them about Arloff IX yet, though. This ship isn't capable of the same warp speeds as big Federation ships are, so there's no point in revealing a plan ahead of time and getting caught in the act. 

Khan listens to his conversation and then says, "You didn't tell them where we're going or that I'm still with you. Now, why wouldn't you do that?"

"Because they'll barge in and haul our asses back to Earth before we're ready. It's going to take us a day and a half to get there in this thing, and I will tell you that a Constitution-class cruiser can travel a lot faster than we can right now."

Khan looks at him for a long moment and then says, "I still think I should beam to the ship alone."

Jim levels a look right back at him. "And I still think you should shut up until we get there."

Khan actually laughs softly at Kirk and says, "You think I should shut up and take your orders, period."

"Yeah, that's pretty much the gist of it. Just like how I wouldn't let Spock run the show if I thought he couldn't be trusted; you've gotta earn trust before I'll let you go off on your own."

"Your Commander still adheres mostly to the rules and regulations of your precious Starfleet," Khan says. "I adhere to no rules. And if I remember what I learned of you correctly-" and he always did "-your Vulcan jettisoned you off of the Enterprise and nearly got you killed for refusing to obey his orders."

"Mm hmm, and look who ended up with the Enterprise." Jim just smiles and swivels in his chair smugly. He's not mad about that particular incident anymore. He ended up with Scotty out of it, after all. 

"And nearly lost it again," Khan says and turns back to his console. "You should rest while we have the time. On a proper bed in proper position and without the alcoholic stupor." 

"Will I get another massage?" God, that was good. He supposed having superior strength was definitely good for something. And his neck is still bothering him a bit, so there's that, too. 

Khan turns and gives him another unreadable look. "You wish a massage?"

"If you don't mind." It's not like Jim's here to make the guy uncomfortable or turn him into his personal slave. That's really not what this is about, so if Khan doesn't feel like it, that's A-OK, too. 

Khan glances at his readouts and the chronometer and makes a few adjustments. "Very well. This is hardly the place. Perhaps there is an unused crew quarters...or will you take the Captain's?"

"I bet that fat guy had a big enough bed to compensate." Jim snorts and checks a couple things on the autopilot before he stands up and heads for the sleeping areas to check out what Jenson had. ...And yeah, figures. A guy like that obviously didn't want to put up with discomfort, which explains the double bed Jim finds in there. "...This is bigger than what I have. What the hell."

Khan follows after him, removing his top outer layer and tossing it on a chair. "I believe you will find, Captain, that the Orion Syndicate makes a lot of money through their activities. Much more than a mere Starfleet captain will ever see in a lifetime of service. And they spend them on things that are to their tastes." He wanders over to a cabinet and opens it to reveal a fine collection of alcohol. A little more digging reveals a rather extensive collection of pornography. Khan sneers and closes that drawer quickly.

Jim definitely got a glimpse into that last drawer. "...Quite a variety of tastes, it seems." He tugs off his jacket and his shirt, tossing it onto the floor and tips his head from side to side, grimacing at the cracking it makes. Then, he flops himself out on the bed and stretches somewhat like a cat, arching until things pop satisfyingly into place. "Kind of impressive how one night of sleeping wrong can fuck everything up."

Khan finds a collection of sexual items and paws through them with a grimace, but finally finds a vial of oil that will suit his purpose. Carrying it over to the bed, he straddles Kirk's hips and dribbles a bit of oil down his spine. The odor is not unpleasant, though a bit stronger than Khan's enhanced olfactory senses care for. He makes a face, but rubs his hands together to warm them, before spreading the oil all over with light strokes.

Jim jerks into the bed when that cold oil hits his back, but there are warm hands replacing it soon enough. He doesn't mind the weight of Khan pressing down on him. It only makes sense for a proper massage, after all. "Have you given massages before?" Most people don't just, you know, whip out the oils. 

Khan laughs, a low dangerous sound, and says, "You, Captain Kirk, can boast now that you had the ruler of the continent of India servicing you at your own request. How low can I have sunk to do so? Not so low that I have not done this before. I was taught a great many things as a child, Kirk. All the things that might be useful for manipulation, coercion, temptation, whatever the situation may require. Massage is only one very minor thing. But I have not forgotten it." He places one hand on Kirk's lower back and put his other hand over it. With arms extended, he made small circles, going up the back and down again. 

"Certainly explains some thi--nnnnngs," he groans, taking in a shuddering breath when Khan hits a knotted area. "I could definitely see people getting coerced by this." Oh, those hands feel good. It's almost difficult to remember that they belong to a killer. 

Khan knots his hands into fists, but then slid them up Kirk's back to his shoulders and then down again. "I admit that I was always more predisposed and talented at violence. Or perhaps, I preferred it."

"You were taught to prefer killing. That's not really having a preference based on your own opinions." Jim rolls his shoulders at that touch, letting his eyes drift shut. It has occurred to him that Khan could so very easily snap his spine right now, but he's not worried about that at all. 

"I was taught both methods," Khan says. "In one, I had limited control. In the other, I was always in control. It was the second I favored. Besides, a neck stays snapped once it has been snapped." He ran his thumbs in gentle motions down Jim's neck, even as he said the words.

"Being in control doesn't mean you have to be a killer." Jim can feel the muscles loosening under that talented touch, and he lets out a quiet hiss when there's an audible snap at the base of his neck. But, oh, that needed to happen.

You are a mess, Captain," Khan scolds, using even pressure with his thumbs down Kirk's back. "I am surprised you allow yourself to become so out of alignment and stressed." He pauses at the dimples of Kirk's ass and then rubs his thumb back up, on another path, to his neck again. 

Jim presses up against him before he realizes that, hey, that might be kind of awkward with another guy straddling your hips. Whoops. Oh well. "Allow myself? It just kind of happens. It's not like I make the conscious choice to screw my spine over." 

Khan pushes him back down easily and says, "You drank yourself in a stupor and slept half-off the bed. That was your choice." He reaches around Kirk's far hip with one hand, while his other hand rests on the near hip. With a fluid motion, he pulls one hand towards himself, while the other pushes away. 

"You fixed that this morning and then-- ohgod." Jim gasps when a series of cracks go up his spine, and then moans in relief. He hadn't realized he was that badly out of alignment, but now that things are getting put back in place, it's like letting out a breath he had no idea he was holding.

Khan snorts at the response and draws the fingertips of his right hand down Kirk's back, lifting off at the top of the hips, even as his other hand begins at the shoulders again. He feels his own body slowly relax as he allows himself to focus solely on his actions. Being this close to family is good for an augment, especially one with such alpha tendencies. He wants to protect and be of use to them, enough that even this is something. "I am nearly done and then you can sleep."

That'll be easier said than done. Having hands on him like this is giving Jim a bit of an erection. Which he understands is completely normal, but it's still weird when it's another guy that's pinning you to the bed. Not that Jim's opposed to guy's, but he's pretty sure Khan is straight and things would get very awkward very fast. "That's great. I'm feeling a lot better. Thank you." 

"I am not quite done," Khan says and does a last check of Kirk's neck and back for lingering sources of pain or knots. He digs a few of them out and then climbs off the bed. "There. That should take care of your back for the moment." He washes his hands and then stops in the doorway. "Men were always too greedy about sex, and women wanted more than just sex. Both were easier to deal a back of the hand to then anything else."

"What?" Jim just kind of has to stare at him for a moment. He has no idea where in the hell that came from, but he suddenly feels like Khan pseudo-read his mind. It's a little on the freaky side. At least he got an awesome massage/chiropractor session before things went fuckin' weird? 

"You said that being in control doesn't mean having to be a killer," Khan says, "but that wasn't true for me or mine. There was violence, the threat of violence or sex and the promise of sex. Sometimes, the promise of more...emotional attachments. Violence was easier. Sex meant giving up control, and I never wished to submit to a man whom I was I trying to outwit or overthrow someday."

"Guess that depends on the sex." Jim doesn't give up control during sex, but he also usually sleeps with strangers, so that's a big part of it. He can understand that need to be in charge, though. Submitting to someone you don't know or trust is a big leap. "But we'll have to discuss that later. I'm pretty sure I'm falling asleep here, and I'll end up snoring on you mid-chat." 

"Being ordered out of the bedroom," Khan says, dry as dust, "how humiliating." 

"Hey!" Jim calls after him, still not daring to move off of the bed until his body decides to behave itself. 

Khan turns and raises both eyebrows in amusement. "Yes, Captain?"

"I didn't order you out. If you want to stay and talk, by all means. I just can't guarantee I'm not gonna drift off." 

Khan strolls back into the bedroom and looks over Kirk's body. "Perhaps I should finish what I started, to ensure you sleep well."

"There's more?" Oh, god, the prospect of more sounds so good. "Please do."

Khan moves to the head of the bed and gently strokes his fingers through his hair, lightly teasing his scalp. He traces the bumps and ridges of his head, watching Jim's reactions.

Jim's never had a massage before Khan. Okay, perhaps some minor physical therapy stuff, but a massage for the sake of a massage? No. This is new, and it's interesting, and every little touch gets some sort of approving purr or groan out of him.

Khan's index and middle fingers found Kirk's temples and rotates gently, moving over temples, forehead and crown, before taking in the entire scalp. "You are very hedonistic." 

"I worry about you if you're only just figuring that out now." That's what he plays up, really. The pretty playboy captain who's just there for his looks. All it means is that he consistently gets underestimated. Not that he isn't somewhat hedonistic. Most everybody is.

Khan's fingers press a little warningly into the flesh of Kirk's head and rumbles, "I do not have much in the way of hands-on experience with you, Captain, before now. Rude, impassioned, impulsive, intelligent for a non-augment, and completely unable to control your baser urges."

"You say all that like it's a bad thing." He's not bothered by the half-insults. He knows he's impulsive and reckless and flirty and opinionated. He also knows how to turn those things off if he needs to. Maybe that's why he's captain? "I have control. I just choose when to exercise it."

Khan pinches each of Kirk's earlobes delicately between his thumb and index fingers and slowly slid his fingers around the entire perimeter of his ears. "An when do you exercise this control, Captain?"

Jim's practically purring, making contented little hums. Whatever remaining headache he had has thoroughly dissipated, replaced by a general feeling of overall health. It's nice. Really nice. "When the situation calls for it." 

Khan moves on to the last stage of the scalp massage, running his fingers through his hair from his nape to the top of his hairline. He strokes really gently for a few moments and then leans down and with the faintest smirk, bites the very nape of Kirk's neck.

That bite is such a contrast to the other touches that it catches him by surprise and he actually growls, twisting around to glare at Khan, although his look is also laced with confusion. "What the hell was that?"

Khan just smiles benignly at Kirk and says, "Control, Captain, and choosing to ignore it." He licks his lips and then stands fluidly. "Sleep well."

Jim raises his eyebrows, clearly more intrigued than actually angry, even if he's rubbing at that bitten spot with a grimace. "Right." Pfft. Sleep well. Great. Although, he can't deny that there's still a content hum thrumming through his body, so he orders the door closed and sprawls out on the bed. He'll kick off the rest of his clothes, jerk off to ease that automatic erection and then bury his way into those pillows to get a proper night's rest.

Khan resettles on the bridge and keeps a long watch on the ship and their surroundings. He lets his mind rest otherwise, except for contemplating a little what he's doing. Before, he's always had a plan or plans, something he needed to do or wanted to accomplish. The only things he has now are a desire to take care of his last family member, which is why he's doing these ridiculous things, and a wish to rest forever, which he can accomplish when he is ready. There is nothing else. And as much as it's a horrible void, it's also somewhat refreshing. He can act impulsively, stupidly, even, and not worry anymore for the consequences.

It's a six-hour rest before Jim's up and awake again, having a shower before he changes and comes back out to find the galley. He feels like eggs. An omelet maybe. With bacon. Oh, he hasn't had bacon for a looooong time. Bones cut that off his meal card a year ago. 

The computer informs Khan that Kirk is up, and he comms the other man, "Captain, I require a shower now. I hope you can manage the ship for an hour or so." He leaves the bridge before Kirk can respond.

"It takes you an hour to have a shower?" Jim returns, but he has no idea Khan's already left the console. Doesn't matter. Jim finishes stuffing his face, and then he pats his stomach contentedly and heads for the bridge to check things out. 

It's going smoothly. There's nothing to change, nothing to do, no reports to file or sign. .............He misses his ship. 

Khan emerges from his shower with his hair slightly damp and strolls on to the bridge, heading for the Captain with a predatory stroll. He pauses just behind him and lightly touches the bite mark on his neck. "You didn't cover or repair this."

"Hmm?" Jim tips his head back to look at him. "No. I forgot." He shrugs, rolling his shoulders casually. He actually did entirely forget about it while he slept.

Khan chuckles and says, "Then you must not have minded too much. We should be there in a few hours. Are you still intent on waiting to formulate any kind of plan?"

"Yeah, I'm expecting that slave ship. That's what we're after. Anything else is going to have to be on the fly."

Khan looks at him and says, "So, our plan is to wing it. Excellent. You do realize this is ridiculous."

"There are a lot of things going on right now that are ridiculous. You're going to have to specify."

"All of it," Khan says. "What are you doing chasing space pirates with a man you consider great evil? What am I doing here with you?" He makes a frustrated gesture and adds, "You should turn this ship around and go home. You've got enough positive marks on your name to be an Admiral already. You could have Marcus' position."

"I don't want to be an admiral. I don't want to sit on my ass and deal with beaurocrats and sign papers and handle the political bullshit. I want to be out here helping people. That's why I signed up for Starfleet. So, in that view, this really isn't that ridiculous."

"Starfleet would never agree to let you do this," Khan says and drops his eyes to his hands. "We shall do this and then return you to your Starfleet."

"Yeah. I know they wouldn't. They also don't know what I know, or see what I see." Jim shrugs and runs his hand through his hair. "It's not all black and white. We're in a gray area right now, and I'm doing what my gut tells me is right."

"Well, if we are successful in freeing another large group of slaves, you shall have done something that by your reckoning is all in the right," Khan says. "Perhaps you may even find some thankful souls this time, who will repay your kindness."

"You really don't get it, do you? You don't understand the concept of doing something nice for the hell of it." Jim squints one eye as he looks at him and then shakes his head. 

"Nice?" Khan asks and shakes his head. "Nice is giving someone who is thirsty a drink of water. This is far beyond a mere nice." He leans back and looks at Kirk. "And I would say no, Captain, except that I can think of no substantial reason for why I am helping you."

"You've got plenty of reasons to help me. It might reduce your jail time or give you opportunities to do something more like community service. If you can prove that you're not just some monster, things'll get a lot easier." Jim huffs out a sigh and scratches at his forehead, really not understanding why Khan doesn't seem to want to help himself. Then again, when you're on a self-destructive kick, everything tends to seem pointless. He knows that firsthand.

"Oh, yes, my jail time," Khan says coldly and taps a few more things on his console. "Well, anything to prove my own worth to people who hate me." He leans back in his chair and stares at the stars. 

"Don't fucking take that tone when you're the one who made them hate you in the first place." Jim glares a little at him, but then takes a breath and calms himself. "They don't have to hate you. That's why we're out here, trying to do some good to show that murdering isn't the only thing you're capable of. 'Course, my intuition could be wrong. Maybe you are just a mindless killing machine, incapable of change." He says that like it's a challenge, like he's daring Khan to be something other than a monster.

Seeing red, Khan tenses, and his hands take chunks out of the console he's sitting at, fingers digging right in. Cursing at the cheap material, he releases the ruined console and stands with a ferocity that nearly rips the chair out of its hold. Nobody talked to him like that, not now and not ever. And despite it all, he wasn't going to let Kirk start. "I will take whatever tone I wish with you, Captain," he snarls, blood running like ice water. His instincts are at war with themselves, wanting both to rip the pathetic little human to shreds and also telling him not to harm his own. In the end, he whirls on his heels and marches himself out the door, putting his fist through the nearest wall when they whoosh shut behind him. 

Well, at least something he said had some impact. Jim crosses one leg over the other casually, looking at the ruined console. At least that wasn't his head. Admittedly, there's a little rush of adrenaline going through him, but he looks perfectly calm despite it. He refuses to let Khan intimidate him in any way. He's not stupid enough to go after him, though, so he'll just browse through the ship's logs while he waits for Khan to cool off.

Khan does a full circuit of the ship, before settling himself down in what amounts to the ship's lounge, a tiny little room with a view of the stars. He knows that most people view him as a monster for the things he's done in his life. But he cannot and does not see himself in the same way. Perhaps he overreacted crashing the Vengeance into San Francisco... yes, he can see that. But at the time, all he felt was rage and pain and loss, and there was nothing else to sustain him, nothing else to guide him at all.

There still isn't. Just a very self-righteous Captain who happens to share his blood.

He can't let the talk of reform and jail get to him. He's not going to jail, so reform is unnecessary. He has to allow Kirk's words to flow over him like so much oil over water. 

If he can just keep his damn temper.

The ship slows, and Khan stands and heads back for the bridge. They are arriving at their destination. At least there will be something to distract him now. 

Jim looks at Khan coolly and calmly when the Augment returns, and he stands, checking his phaser at his hip and mentally cataloging the knife he still keeps tucked under his shirt. "Ready to scout the competition?" For all of his ease, there may as well have been no explosion of temper earlier. 

Khan just sits and pulls up the sensor readings, checking them over with a competent eye. "There is one of the Syndicate's slave ships hiding in much the same method as the last one," he says, voice like the Arctic. "I am reading some activity between the planet and the ship, but no other ships in the vicinity."

"Activity... Shuttles?" Jim peers at the sensors over Khan's shoulder, even going so far as to rest his elbow on the back of the man's chair. 

"Transport," Khan says. "Almost assuredly of slaves and perhaps other illicit goods. The shielding of the hull prevents my being able to tell how many people may be aboard that ship. My plan is still the best one."

Your plan is a suicide attempt," Jim dismisses idly, eyeballing the viewscreen. "With shielding like that, we won't be able to transport on board easily. Could hijack one of those shuttles, though. Use it to dock right inside the pirates' ass end." 

"They are expecting us, Captain," Khan reminds him with an underlying current of 'you're an idiot.' "They'll beam me on as soon as you let them know you have more cargo for transport. And I can disable them enough to allow for the escape of the slaves. I thought that was the point."

"Of course they're expecting us. And you think the guys we left behind didn't tell them shit happened? Never trust pirates." Jim's equally giving Khan a 'you're an idiot' look. 

I think between our beating them down and Starfleet taking them in, they didn't have a chance," Khan says. "Or we'd be fired on by now...Captain."

"Unless they think we think we're safe, in which case they'll lure us in with an ambush and take us both as slaves."

"All the more reason to stay here and see what happens," Khan says. "If I don't report in, then you can assume I've been captured or killed and escape. Possibly even bring help."

"You're more stubborn than Spock," Jim mutters, and that's really not a compliment. "I'm not coming to save your ass if you do something stupid." ...Yeah. Yeah, he will try to save him. Because he's a moron like that. 

"No, you'll come for the rest of the people stuck on that ship," Khan says. "The ones who actually deserve your help. And you can bring your Starfleet with you."

"Starfleet could take days. Ships don't normally patrol this area. That's probably why the pirates like it." 

"Pre-warn them now," Khan says, already up and heading for the doors. "Bring the whole damn fleet if you like." He grabs a couple of extra phasers from the stash aboard and straps them to his sides and legs. "Best call your friends and let them know I'm coming. I'll call you when I get a chance."

Jim doesn't like this plan. He doesn't like this plan at all, and that's visible in the tense lines of his shoulders and back. "Just don't die. That's an order." 

"Oh, Captain, I don't listen to orders," Khan sing-songs over his shoulder and is gone, heading for the transporter room. He sets the controls and then comms Kirk. "I'm ready, Captain. Do our friends know I'm coming?"

"Yes," Jim replies over the comm from the seat he's taken at the communications console. "Be careful. Things seemed... off when I spoke with them." 

"Goody," Khan says and sets his phaser for kill, mouth a hard line. "Call your Starfleet, Captain, and don't worry too much." He steps on to the transporter and disappears in the sparkle, only to come out shooting the moment he does. Good thing, too. There are ten guards waiting for him and their weapons are also set to kill. But this is what Khan excels at, and he's vaporized them all before they even get more than a shot or two off at him. He comms Kirk instantly, "You're right, Captain, they were expecting us. Maybe even me. Best make a run for it." He programs the console to explode in a few moments.

"This is one of those times where I hate it when I'm right. Find somewhere to hide and I'll find a way to get you out of there." Fuckity fuck fuck. Of course this would happen. Goddammit, this is why Jim follows his gut. He rubs at his temple and lets out a frustrated sigh, but he sends out a broadcast anyway, programming in the Starfleet frequency and coding manually. If he sends it out without the encryption, everyone in the area would know what he was doing. 

He sends out a distress signal, saying they're a frigate under attack by an Orion Syndicate vessel, and that they need immediate assistance. He also sends out coordinates and as much information on that ship as he can gather. 

Now... he just needs to figure out how to get to Khan without getting killed, and get them both out before Starfleet arrives.

"Hide, Captain?" Khan asks and then laughs. "Oh, but this is going to be fun. Maybe not for them, but certainly for me." He blasts out a vent that leads to the ventilation shafts for the engines. "I'll contact you when I can. Khan out." He makes a run and leaps into the vent, allowing himself to just free fall down, dragging out his knives to slow the descent, as he approaches Engineering. There are advantages to being alone. The ability to just bang the crap out of yourself and endure the heat of the ship's engines as you fall down a shaft are two of them. He catches himself on another vent and glances through it, finding himself off some sort of control room. Without worrying too much about it, he programs one of his spare phasers to explode, drops it down the shaft toward the engines, kicks in the vent and leaps into a new fray.

About midway through killing this set of pirates, there's a minor explosion and rocking from above- the transporter console. 

And then the ship shudders massively and lists, as the phaser detonates in the heart of the ship's massive engines.

His sensors, where they're locked onto that other ship, are blaring all over the place, letting him know about the damage going on inside once those engines shut down and the shields weaken. At least that means Khan's still alive. It also means their weapons might be offline, which gives Jim the oportunity to... To what? 

...Ah. To dock this ship in their shuttle bay. Brilliant. Except for the total lack of docking procedures, which is going to mean exposure to the vacuum of space. He needs EVA suits. Shit. 

So, while Khan is blowing things up, Jim is flying around that shuttle searching for anything that might qualify for brief, out-of-ship strolling. 

The pirates were a little mad at Khan. Or maybe a lot mad if the swearing and really intense attempts to kill him were anything to go by. But see, their ship was starting to show signs of being really badly damaged, and that makes them rather furious.

Khan loses track of bodies and phaser shots and everything except the need to get to the slave holds and free those trapped inside. He has, after all, promises to keep. He's just reached the first block when the engines finally die with a pathetic moan.

And here, he's been here before.

Jim has finally located two EVA suits, slips into one and sets the other by the external door. Now, he just needs to bring the ship in. 

The security field covering the shuttle bay has since died, leaving it wide open, so he flies in. It's a tight fit: their ship is considerably bigger than a regular shuttle, but he docks her anyway, landing her smack-dab in the middle to ensure he's got room to get them the hell out of their after. Then, he dons his helmet, grabs the other suit, and enters the airlock. 

Don't be dead yet, Khan. He's coming. 

The pirates are now in a state. Some of them shoot at Khan. Some of them try to shoot at the slaves. Most of them just start running around in a panic, trying to get off their dying ship. This is why mercenaries never pan out in the long run- they can't be trusted when things get tough.

Khan opens the doors to the slave holds and just lets them join the confusion, even as he yells for them to grab transporters, shuttles, escape pods, anything to get off. They're lucky, this ship is not near as filled as the last, though the slaves still overwhelm the guards by sheer numbers. When Khan reaches the fourth level, he finds the holds empty and silent. Pleased, he turns to make his way to the nearest comm, content to contact Kirk and then sit back and let everything take its course. 

The ship bucks, as someone tries to get the auxillary power operational. It jars loose a large metal table and sends it flying toward Khan. He dodges easily, but the table slams into the electrical junction on the wall behind him...not far enough behind him.

The explosion throws him back, and he registers a shocking pain in his right side, before glancing down to find a jagged end of metal, near as long and wide as his own right arm, piercing his flesh all the way through.

Even an augment's abilities have limits, and Khan twists to his left side with a harsh gasp for breath. He struggles for a moment to rise and then gives in to the inevitable.

He can't.


	6. A Bitter Truth

There's so much chaos in that ship, Jim has a hard time finding his way around. People are running everywhere, and the guards are in a state of panic. In some senses, that makes things easier. It means he can fairly easily avoid getting ambushed and that the prisoners are dealing with the majority of the guards. 

It also means that finding a single man in all of the mess is nearly impossible. He searches level after level, yelling for Khan over and above the din of battle. He checks every room he can, peeks in every Jeffries tube he comes across. 

By the time he reaches the fourth level, he's definitely worried. It's been twenty minutes with no sign of Khan, and the communications in the ship are shut down, and things are getting ugly. That's when he runs by a torture room, stops, backs up, and looks in again. 

It was the splash of blood that caught his attention, and as soon as he realizes where it's coming from and what happens, he curses and runs inside. "Khan! Khan! Wake up!" He's trying to work that metal out of him. He knows he won't be able to get the EVA suit on him while it's in there, and he needs to be able to get that on in order to get him back to their ship. 

So, he gets a grip on it and tugs it the rest of the way through, ignoring the way it slices into his own fingers, and then he hauls Khan up and onto his shoulders with a grunt. 

It's a challenge getting him back to where he left the second suit. There's now debris and unconscious (or dead...) bodies everywhere. He almost gets shot four times by prisoners, and twice by guards, but he eventually makes it. It takes him another six minutes to get Khan into that suit and out to the ship, and then he backs them out of there, pulling away and setting them on some generic course so he can grab Khan once again and haul him into the tiny version of a sickbay that they've got. 

Jim has no idea what the fuck he's doing, but he's seen Bones do his thing often enough that he can sort of piece together how to use the regenerator...

Khan gasps himself awake in the middle of Sickbay, gurgling a little and coughing up blood, but then there's air again and breath. He grips the bed in sheer agony, fighting through the waves of pain emanating from where Kirk is struggling to do something to his side.

Kirk?

"Captain," he rasps. "What-?" He coughs again, but no new blood is fouling his lungs. "You found me." And there is disbelief in his voice, coupled with confusion. "The others?"

"Hold still." Jim puts one hand on him to hold him down while he shifts the regenerator to seal more of the torn flesh. "I send a distress call to Starfleet. Told them we were a freighter and gave them coordinates. We're on our way out of the sector. They'll find that pirate ship and deal with it." His voice is calm, but the way he's focusing on Khan's wound and his frown reveals just how concerned he is. 

Khan watches Kirk work on him for a moment and then asks, "Why did you run, Captain? This would have been the time to turn me over to them and return to your life." He gasps a little in pain and then slumps back on the bed. 

"I said _hold still_. Christ, now I know how Bones feels," Jim grumbles, focusing more intently to keep from dropping the regenerator with blood-slicked fingers. He didn't have time to heal the cuts on his palms. He'll do that after. But at least Khan's wounds are closing, and there's less and less blood trickling down onto the table.

Khan chuckles a little and says, "You almost sound afraid for me, Captain." He pauses, eyes narrow, and says, "You hauled me off that ship..." 

The proof is in the fact that Jim's still wearing that EV suit. He only had time to peel off Khan's and not his own. "You're heavy, you know that?" Well... maybe he's like Spock. Denser bones and muscles mean more mass. He can't really carry Spock very well, either. 

"Why?" Khan asks. "Why would you risk your life to save mine?" He does not stop Kirk from healing him, though his hands itch to push away the regenerator, drag the other man close and shake him until some answers fall out. 

"Remember how I told you about being nice for the hell of it?" Jim puts the regenerator down for a moment so he can set one hand on Khan's shoulder and the other on his hip. "C'mon. I'm gonna roll you over so I can check the other side."

Khan says, "There is no need, Captain," and rolls himself with only a hiss of pain. "I do not believe you saved me merely to be nice. Anymore than we went after the pirates to be nice." He looks over his shoulder at Kirk. 

Jim presses one hand down onto Khan's shoulder blade to keep him still while he fixes up the rest of his wounds. "I couldn't just let you die. That's not part of who I am."

Khan allows himself to be 'held' down, even as he feels his strength return with the healing of his wounds. "You are a strange man, James Kirk. I find myself owing you a life I do not even want." He sighs and props his head up on one arm.

"Horror of horrors," Jim drawls and then slaps Khan's shoulder when he's done with him. .......Owfuck. Smart, Jim. Smart. "Up you get."

Khan looks at Kirk narrowly for the hit and then climbs off the bio bed. He tests out his body with a series of stretches and slow movements, satisfied that the healing was sufficient. His attention turns back to Kirk. "You were worried about me," he says slowly.

Jim turns the regenerator to his own hand, grimacing as the cuts start to heal. "Concerned. Worried is a totally different thing." That's something he learned early on in Starfleet. Captains should be concerned, but never worried, about a problem. The difference might not seem important, but the implications are. 

Khan takes the regenerator from Kirk easily and then grasp s one damaged hand very tenderly in his own. He holds it to his chest and begins to treat the wounds. "Worried," he counters.

Jim frowns when Khan takes his hand like that, but permits it. It's easier that way, after all, but he still snorts at him. "Concerned. Why the hell would you think I was worried?"

"You're not a great liar, Kirk," Khan says, "and touch reveals a great deal." He traces a gentle finger over Kirk's healed palm. "You are not skilled at hiding your feelings there."

"So sue me for being compassionate," Jim replies, rolling his eyes and trying to ignore that caress. He takes his hand back and presents the other one to Khan for healing. "You don't have to rub it in."

"Sue you, what a quaint phrase," Khan says and carefully repairs the second hand. "I do not know why you believe I am mocking you, Captain." He lifts the hand in his and examines the healed skin. "How did you damage your hands?" 

Jim's trying his very best not to look at all affected by the excessive hand-holding, but he's itching to get his limb back. "You had a big chunk of metal through you. I had to pull it out before I could get you into the EV suit." He shrugs. "It was sharp."

Khan brushes his lips over the palm in a very delicate motion and murmurs, "Thank you." He releases his hand and then strides toward the doors. "Where are we going?"

Jim's a little dumbstruck. He blinks at Khan, eyes wide, trying to figure out what the hell just happened. "You're welcome?" Did Khan just... kiss his hand? That's not-- What the hell.

"Uh..." Right. He's been asked a question. "Nowhere in particular. I just picked a course that would get us away from that ship and out of sensor distance for any incoming Federation vessels."

"We've lost the trail of the pirates," Khan says with a hint of regret. "I meant to tap into their computers before leaving, but my plans were somewhat violently disrupted." He turns and strides back toward the other man. 

"Gee, I wonder how that might have happened," Jim deadpans, watching Khan as if he's still making sure the guy's not going to topple over on him at any moment. "I already pulled the logs from this ship. There are plenty of clues about gathering places for pirates."

Khan stops a hairbreadth away from Kirk and smiles at him, expression almost pleasant. "Did you now? How clever you are, Captain. So, what shall we do now?"

It's a little awkward, being this close, but Jim refuses to step back. It's part of that stubborn streak in him that usually gets him into trouble. "We rest and then we go through those logs. I don't know about you, but I'd like a shower and a meal before I do anything else." 

"If we're going to rest, Captain, we should find a safe place for this ship to hide for a few hours," Khan says. "Blindly flying through space seems a bit unwise." He captures those bright blue eyes, as far away from the color of his own as another blue can be, and holds them. "Are we to rest together?"

_What the hell kind of a question is that?_

Jim's pretty sure that's not the proposition it sounds like. It's probably just his brain, being wired with the crazy libido that it is, mistaking things. And it's not like they're even friends, so. Yeah, his brain is totally bullshitting him on-- but what if that's exactly what it is? Fuck.

"Why? Couldn't you find a comfortable enough bed?" Yeah, he'll just hedge with a joke.

"I thought you might like to keep an eye on me," Khan purrs. "Given how I was just wounded and dying and my blood soaked your hands as you tried to save me." His eyes flick to those hands and then back up. "By all rights, Captain, you're responsible for me now in every way."

"Now you're just getting creepy again." Jim skirts around him, trying not to pay too much attention to how Khan's looking at him. It sends shivers down his spine, and he's not entirely sure if he likes it or not. It's like being watched by a predator. "I'm pretty sure you're not gonna die now." He plunks down into the helmsman's chair and starts searching for any nebulas in the area that will cover their energy signature.

Khan takes the Captain's chair with an air of amused satisfaction and says, "There's no way of winning with you. If I'm angry or distant, I'm cold and unfeeling. But try to be nice or friendly, and I'm creepy."

"It's creepy when you stand half an inch away from me and stare at me like I'm edible." Jim doesn't even look up from the console; he's too busy watching the scanners and monitoring energy fluctuations in the readings that come back.

"But not when other people do," Khan says, "or when you do that to other people." He accesses the logs that Kirk has stolen and begins perusing them, looking for anything interesting. "Your double standards are rather galling."

"I don't do that to people, and other people don't do that to me. Unless they're drunk and looking for a good time. And I'm pretty sure you don't fall into that category." Jim finally finds a suitable spot and banks the ship towards it. There's a small gas pocket a couple light years away that should conceal them well enough. 

"Well, certainly not the first part," Khan concedes and stops at a particularly promising looking target. A slave market. Not only a place to free a lot of people, but also one that kept records of all transactions. A way to track what had happened to thousands, maybe a million, lost souls, sucked into the vortex of the Orion Syndicate. A fitting, nearly-impossible ambition. 

Jim looks over at him, brows furrowed in confusion as he assesses him. He's not entirely sure what to make of things. "...So... you're looking for a good time?"

Khan laughs softly, but there is surprisingly little bitterness in it. "I have not had anything that could be deemed a good time in years," he says. "No matter what way you may define a good time." He turns his eyes Kirk, curious. "Is sex with strangers and drinking truly such a good time?"

"It is if you're just looking for a little release of tension for the night. If you've been cooped up on a ship for a long time, sometimes that one night is all you need to get the jittery sensation to go away." Jim rubs at his stubble, pondering the other man. "Tell me you're not a virgin." 

Khan laughs again, shocking himself with the sound and the feel of really laughing. "No," he says, shaking his head and feeling his bangs go loose. "Not since I was very young. Remember, I told you I was trained in how to use sex as manipulation." His laughter dies, something serious replacing it. "But I have never had sex where both parties were truly willing and there was nothing more to be gained than the pleasure or the strengthening of an already existent bond."

In that particular aspect, Jim actually feels bad for the guy. Hah, wouldn't it just take the cake if Khan was a psychopath because he never got properly laid? "You've never had sex with somebody just because you wanted to?"

Khan's eyes sneak left and then lift to take on Kirk directly. "I was the leader of a continent, Captain. I have indeed had sex with a great many people because _I_ wanted to."

"So you raped them, is that what you're saying?" Oh, Jim doesn't approve of that at all, and his posture stiffens slightly. He hopes he's wrong about that, but suddenly, he's feeling as if that would fit right into Khan's psychological profiling. 

"They were members of my harem," Khan says, "which were a tradition of old that augments reestablished in areas where it had been abolished." He pauses, eyes distant and almost sad. "But yes, I realize now that rape was all it amounted to, no matter how tender or caring I believed I was being. And I was often not."

Jim frowns, narrowing his eyes slightly. It's just one more thing to tack onto the list of things he doesn't like about Khan, and it's a damn big one, too. The guy takes whatever he wants from whoever he wants. He's not even sure what to say to an announcement like that. Certainly, there's nothing nice to say, so maybe he should just say nothing about it at all. "I'm going to have that shower now." Standing up, he heads for the captain's quarters.

Khan nods once and says softly after Kirk exits, "And the truth shall set you free." He programs in the coordinates of the auction house as a potential target and then runs a hand over his stomach, where Kirk had healed the gaping wound. "You should have let me sleep."  
~~~~~~

Twenty minutes, for Jim, is a long shower, but that's how long it takes before the tension drains out of his muscles and he's washed off all the blood. That EV suit got chucked in the corner, and the rest of his clothes are lying at the foot of the bed. Once he's cleaned, he slips into a pair of boxers and a plain white tank top and goes to get food. He feels like... a hamburger. Yeah. 

Khan watches the viewscreen and allows himself to slip into a half-doze from the chair, ready to awake at a second's notice should there be a need. He could eat, but lacks the hunger. He could truly sleep, but lacks the desire or the want for dreams. There are so many dreams now. So, he waits for Kirk, as there is nothing he wishes or needs to do for the moment. 

Once Jim's fed, he checks in on the bridge and is actually kind of surprised to find Khan there. "You haven't washed up yet?" The guy was covered in more blood than Jim was so... it seems a little strange. 

Khan blinks and looks down at himself, almost surprised to see that Kirk was correct about his need for a wash. His blood was everywhere. Still, no, motivation to move found lacking. "Perhaps it's a natural look for me," he says. 

"You're stinking up the bridge. Go wash." Jim doesn't like the smell of blood any more than anybody else does, so he doesn't particularly want to sit next to a guy that's covered in it if there's absolutely no reason for it. 

"Are you sure that's the blood you're smelling, Captain?" Khan asks without moving. "Besides, weren't you planning to sleep? You won't have to smell any part of me in the Captain's Quarters." 

"If it's not blood, then what is it?" Jim eyeballs the Augment, suddenly wondering what the hell he's getting at. He'll ignore that bit about sleeping for now. He was planning on sleeping, but other things are catching his attention.

Surely you are not so obtuse," Khan says, voice cold now. Still, when it becomes obvious Kirk is not planning to leave, he levers himself out of the chair. Giving the other man a wide berth, he exits the bridge and then heads for the nearest crew quarters to shower. A quick scrub later, he replicates a standard outfit and then heads back for the tiny viewport in the crew's lounge to sit again. If he's wanted, Kirk can seek him out. 

Khan just gets weirder and weirder. Alright, whatever. Jim doesn't need this shit right now. He checks the instrumentation one more time and then heads back to his quarters to get some sleep.   
~~~~~

It's only three hours later when Jim tumbles back out of bed and stumbles into the hallway. It's one of those nights when nightmares get the best of him, so he knows he won't be getting back to sleep. He checks the bridge, but Khan's not there, so he checks the Mess. Not there either. Huh. 

He shuffles around looking for him until he finally spots him in the lounge, and he comes over to plunk himself in a chair. His clothes are rumpled, he's got epic bedhead, and he sprawls out in his seat like nobody's business. "Thought you'd have gone to bed by now." 

"Why are you here, Captain?" Khan asks, not moving from his spot. "You have only gotten a few hours of sleep at the most." He is sitting, lotus style, on the ground near the view, knees almost pressed to the reinforced alloys that separate them from space. His arms rest on his legs, back angled forward and head half-hung.

Jim scratches his abdomen under his shirt and then rubs the sleep out of his eyes. "Just one of those nights. I'll try again later." He stares out the window, too, and then back down at Khan. "Are you meditating?

A myriad of insults (both directed at Kirk and himself) dance through Khan's mind, but die the death of 'do not care.' "No," he says. 

Well, that's interesting. Guess they'll just sit in awkward silence, then. Jim is too tired to bother with idle conversation when he's gonna get one-word answers. 

Khan finally straightens his back when Kirk again just remains in the room. "Is there something you wanted?" he asks.

"No." Hah. Jerk. Two can play that game.

"Then why are you here, Captain?" Khan asks, weary now. "There is an entire ship, but you choose where I am. Why? You don't like me. You don't value my company. Can you not then at least leave me alone?" 

"Yep. Whole empty ship and I chose the one room where somebody else was." Jim nods as if this is some sagely piece of information. As if he'd want to be alone after a nightmare. Just having someone else nearby makes him feel better, even if that person is Khan.

Mockery. Khan feels a flit of the old rage inside him, but there is no tinder to burn, and it dies weakly. He gathers himself and rises slowly, wondering if this is what being old feels like, and makes to leave, hoping the other man will just stay put.

When Khan rises to leave, the briefest flicker of sadness shows on Jim's face before he just curls up in his chair and tucks his head on his knees. He's fine with being alone. He is. ...Kind of. He's used to a ship full of people, his friends. He could always run to Bones when he couldn't sleep, or bother Spock for a game of chess (which he'd lose, but still). Here, not so much. 

Khan notices the movement, the way Kirk curls in himself and sighs inwardly. "There is no need for this," he says. "We are not far from your Starfleet. Go back to them. I will...go peacefully into their custody." His insides curdle at the idea, but this is ridiculous. 

Jim might be tired and a little lonely and aching from dreams where he gets everyone killed, but he's still one of the most stubborn bastards in Starfleet. "No. I'm hunting these pirates with you and that's that."

"Why?" Khan asks. "You can hunt them with your Starfleet now. I have reviewed the information you retrieved and there are many, legal ways you can pursue them."

"I started something with you and I'm gonna finish it. I don't like to half-ass things."

"And what will make you consider this complete?" Khan asks. "What is necessary for it to be...full-assed?"

Congratulations, Khan. Jim bursts out into laughter at that 'full-assed' comment. Just hearing that in Khan's serious, imperial voice makes it absolute comedic gold. 

Khan waits out the laughter, still facing the door. "You did not answer my question," he says mildly.

Once he's recovered, Jim looks over at him and scratches at his chin. "When I feel like I've actually accomplished something worthwhile."

Khan finally looks at him, disbelief in his eyes. "What we have done so far has not been worthwhile?"

Jim just smiles and unfurls himself, stretching out his legs. "I mean once I've accomplished something worthwhile with you."

"That means nothing," Khan says. "These things that have been accomplished have been with me."

"That's not my point. Sure, freeing slaves is a good thing. We're helping people get back to their lives and their families. That's not my overall goal, though."

Khan feels like raging again and this time, there's a little more tinder to start the flame. "What is your goal then?" he asks, trying to just get to the point.

You already know my goal. I stated it right from the outset, and that's what we've been working at this whole time. Or, at least, what I've been working at." Jim stands up, if only because he can see Khan's ire starting to rise, and he'd like not to be trapped in his chair if it explodes.

"Then state it again," Khan says, "for I have lost sight of it in the melee." He keeps his eyes on Kirk, waiting.

"I guess, in the most simple terms, it's to fix you." Which heavily implies that Khan is broken, but to Jim, he is. He's terribly broken. It's not okay to kill people. It's not okay to rape and pillage and plunder. It's also not okay to be lonely and angry and suicidal.

"Fix me," Khan repeats blankly. "Have you consigned us both to the Ninth Level then, Captain, for that is a eternally hopeless task, at least as I understand your notion of fixing me." He pauses and considers. "What would possibly indicate that I have been...fixed?" 

"We'll know it when we get there. Just gotta keep working at it until then. It's probably a good thing I'm stupidly stubborn when it comes to these sorts of things." Jim stifles a yawn and then realizes that, somehow, he's actually gotten back to the point of being sleepy again. "I'm gonna get back to bed." He heads for the door, but then pauses. "Uh. If you're having trouble sleeping, you can sleep in my room if you want." He won't wait for an answer. He just heads back to his quarters and flops onto the bed. Either Khan will join him or he won't. 

Khan just watches the confusing man leave and then stands in place some more, trying to work out the puzzle of James Tiberius Kirk. The man seems to hate him in one breath, then speaks of trying to fix him in another and then adds an invitation to sleep in the same quarters in a third. There was nothing logical in any of it. He wishes he had never sought Kirk out after the death of his crew and discovered their link. Nothing made sense after. Not his actions. Not Kirk's actions. Nothing. He was out of control, acting purely on the instinct of the moment, without any true goals or plans. 

Then there was Kirk's plan...or whatever it was he had. Why did he want to help Khan anyway? It was evident that was his plan. He wanted to help, even if Khan didn't view it as help of particularly want it anyway.

And then there was the offer of a place to sleep. Whose benefit was that for? Kirk had sought out Khan of his own volition, so maybe he needed somebody else there. That was what drove Khan finally out of the lounge and toward the Captain's quarters. He refuses to hesitate, but enters quietly, scanning the room and taking up a position on a couch-like object. He kicks off his boots and just lies there, staring into the dark. 

Jim's still awake when Khan comes in, and he's actually a little pleased by that. There's a bit of shuffling in the bed as Jim shifts around to get comfortable, but now that there's another person in the room to help chase away the nightmares, he's back to peacefully snoring again in only a few minutes.


	7. Third Mission

Jim sleeps for another much-needed five hours before he stirs back to wakefulness. It's a slow process. He doesn't usually get the opportunity to just lounge in bed, so he stretches himself out, sprawls on the bed and just lets himself actually have a moment to wake up before he decides to move.

Khan knows the instant Kirk comes awake and unfolds himself from the couch, glad that his muscles don't cramp the way a normal human's would. He indulges in a stretch of his tall form and then heads for the door, allowing Kirk the opportunity to get up in private.

When Jim hears that movement, he rolls over towards the source and blinks blearily up at him. "You stayed?" For some reason, he actually expected Khan to be gone by the time he woke up.

Khan pauses and says, "Yes. You did ask me to, did you not?" He turns very slightly toward Kirk, keeping his eyes fixed on the bed beside him, instead of on the man.

Jim's usually a hot mess when he first wakes up, hair everywhere and blue eyes a little too bright. "Mm hmm. Yep. Didn't think you'd stay the whole night, though."

Khan swallows a bit of bile and says, "Well, I am leaving now, Captain, so you need not fear my creepiness while you rise."

Jim laughs and grins, shaking his head. "Don't worry about that. I kept my clothes on for a reason." 

Khan grimaces and walks out the door, the implications of that statement unpleasant in many ways. Invited, but not trusted. Whatever else is still true of him, his days of rape are over. He couldn't do that to Kirk anyway. He heads for the galley and begins to make a breakfast, putting together a rather delicious omelet with the ingredients to hand. He's learned how to incorporate alien foods rather easily. He also took care to watch after the man's allergies. He leaves most of it for Kirk, taking only enough to sate his own hunger, which is still slight. He also took care to watch after the man's allergies.

Jim's not that far behind. He only lounged for a few more minutes before coming out to investigate. He checks their course, and it looks like the ship successfully parked them safely in the nebula for the night. Good. Sensors also don't pick up any other ships in the area. Then again, if they're hidden, anything else might be hidden, too. He's not worried about that, though. Then, he goes to get food, and-- "You're cooking?"

"I attempted to make something that would not trigger any allergic reactions," Khan says, sipping at some water rather disinterestedly. "However, I understand if you prefer to make your own."

"No, it looks good." Jim takes what's left and plunks himself down at the table across from Khan, taking hungry mouthfuls. He'll definitely take something cooked over something replicated. Not that the ingredients don't still come from the replicator, but it still tastes like something other than cardboard. "Thanks."

Khan nods once and says, "I hope it is of decent flavor. I used to cook often, but my skills are rusty." He folds his hands together on the table and says, "This endeavor that you are on...I hope you have at least set an internal timeline for its success."

"No, it's good." Jim looks up from his food, then, and raises his eyebrows at the Augment. "I'm not the one who should be setting an internal timeline."

"You are the only one with any responsibilities," Khan says. "Something to return to. I have nothing."

"Yeah, maybe that's true, but there's nothing saying you can't make something for yourself." Jim shrugs and takes another mouthful. He might normally have slathered an omelet with ketchup, but he actually doesn't need that this time. 

You mean like a prison cell," Khan says with a small, bitter smile. He watches Kirk eat the omelet, internally pleased that the man seems to enjoy the cooking. 

"No, I mean something out there." Jim gestures obscurely off in some random direction. He means out in space, obviously. "If you can prove to me that you're capable of changing for the better, then- then maybe you'll do more good on your own than cooped up in a cell."

Khan tilts his head and narrows his eyes at Kirk, thrown again by the other man. "You would let me go?" he asks. "After everything you've said and all I have done?"

"If I can be convinced you've become a force for good instead of evil, yeah." That's the whole deal, isn't it? There's no way in hell Jim's going to turn a madman loose. However, someone who can help others and protect them, someone who can stop Orion pirates and others who would seek to harm innocents? Yeah. He'd let someone like that slip out of his grasp. 

Khan had nowhere to go, but he was intrigued by the notion of what would prove himself to Kirk. "I do not think, Captain," he confesses, "that I have it in me to be what you would consider a good man."

"Everybody has that in them. Everybody." Jim eats the last of his omelet and pushes it away with a satisfied sigh. "That includes you."

Khan arches an eyebrow and says, "You are a ridiculously idealistic man, Captain. If you are determined to continue with this endeavor...I will continue with you." He folds his arms and continues, "But I believe we should speak a little more on what we're doing." 

Alright. Back on to business, then. Jim nods and gets up to put his tray away, talking as he goes. "You were looking through the logs, right? Find anything interesting?"

"I have indeed, Captain," Khan says and moves gracefully toward the door, purpose in his steps again. "The best target of all- a market. One that contains records of all sales and destinations of those poor souls who have been captured by the pirates in the past."

"That's a great find. We can check it out and maybe pick a target for ourselves, and forward the rest of the information to Starfleet." Because as optimistic as Jim is, he knows just the two of them can't take down every pirate ship ever. 

It is more than that, Captain," Khan says. "It may be a way to end the Syndicate and expose all those who break the laws of slavery. And a way for someone to track down slaves beyond the bounds of the Federation."

"I get that, but I also know we can't do it entirely ourselves. So, we'll do what we can and let Starfleet handle the rest."

"I'm not in the Federation," Khan reminds him. "The rules do not apply to me." He sits at the Tactical station and pulls up the information for Kirk. "Think of all we could do tomorrow."

"Just because you're not part of the Federation doesn't mean there are no rules," Jim says firmly, wanting to make sure Khan understands that without a doubt. 

"I will kill people if there is no other way out of a situation," Khan says, "but attempt to leave the rest alive. I will listen to what you have to say, but not obey you blindly, nor silently. I have long since ceased being interested in forcing myself on the uninterested or the unwilling. What more do you ask?"

"Love how you say it like I'm imposing terrible rules upon you. These are basic moral codes that everyone should follow. As long as you stick to them, we won't have any problems." Not that Jim's sure what he could actually do to enforce those rules should Khan choose to disobey. 

"Obeying you is a terrible rule," Khan says with more than a hint of amusement. "Especially without objection."

Jim gasps as if he's been grievously insulted. "I always give the best orders. Why wouldn't you want to obey?"

"I don't have long enough to detail the answer, Captain," Khan says. "So, shall we try our luck with the auction house? Perhaps we can even dress the part, if you like. A nice collar and leash."

"You really get off on that leash kink, huh?" Jim wiggles his eyebrows at him and then grins. He just automatically assumes Khan will be the one wearing it. 

Khan's face remains bland and unmoved. "My kinks are not quite so mild, Captain," he says softly. "However, I am not adverse to playing the role of slave again."

Jim taps his chin, considering something, and then he eyes Khan. "No. This time, I'll be the 'slave'. I want to see how you'll handle this. Consider it a test."

"A test," Khan parrots back and frowns. "A test of how well I resist tearing pirates limb-from-limb?" He snorts a little and moves to punch the coordinates of the auction house into the computer. "You should find a suitable outfit."

"A test of a bunch of things," he replies ambiguously, and then he looks down at his outfit. White t-shirt and jeans? Pretty good outfit already. It just needs to get dirtied up. "If you rip my shirt a little and-" he groans, as if hating even contemplating this, but deciding on it anyway, "-punch me in the face, that ought to do it. It'll look like I resisted. I'll just find some dirt to rub on my shirt when we get there."

Khan raises an eyebrow and then reaches out, ripping open the shirt to reveal Kirk's chest and nipples. He holds on for a second and then tugs him even closer, turning his head to clamp down on his neck with his teeth. He sucks up a mark, deep and red and bruised, and then releases him gently. "That's more convincing."

Maybe, if it were anyone but Khan, an attack like that would have lead to sex, but Jim simply stifles his groan and then staggers back, rubbing at his neck with a raised eyebrow. "Yeah, I guess that'll work." He looks down at his shirt. "You owe me a shirt." Does it matter that they can just replicate a new one? No, not really.

Khan licks his lips and then smiles at him with more than a hint of predatory interest. "I'll find a whole outfit for you, if you so desire, Captain. You are certainly easy on the eyes, especially for a human with no augmentation. The Gods were generous with your physical appearance."

Holy shit, calm down, body. Jim really can't deny the fact that there's a little spike of arousal that shoots through his spine, but he ignores it and averts his eyes. "Yeah, I get that a lot." Khan's pretty damn easy on the eyes, too, but he's certainly not going to tell the guy that. "You believe in gods?" Changes of subject are good. 

"At the time of my rule, the peoples of India and the Asiatic continents still worshipped a diverse set of gods," Khan says. "I believe in science and progress and intellect." He steps toward Kirk, noting the averted eyes. "And what do you believe in, Captain Kirk?"

The movement brings Jim's eyes back over to Khan, and he scans him curiously. "I believe in my crew." Honestly, they're his source of strength. It sounds corny, but it's completely true. 

"And yet, you are not returning to them," Khan says. "They will be worried for you."

"Yeah. I'm sure that they are. Bones is probably going absolutely crazy, and Spock's probably coming up with some sort of logical reason to kill you." Jim rubs at the spot on his neck again. "I'll get back to them soon enough."

He came close enough to killing me," Khan says, thinking of the anger in the Vulcan's expression when they were fighting on Earth. "And yes, your doctor cares much for you. He will be as angry with you, as with me, I suspect."

"Yep. I'm gonna get a hell of an earful, and if I were you, I'd be just afraid of Bones as Spock. He's pretty damn diabolical when he wants to be." Jim nods seriously, absolutely meaning that. Bones is scary when he's mad. 

Khan rolls his eyes and says, "I am sure, Captain, that you will protect me from the wrath of your crew. This continued journey is, after all, your choice." He reaches out to lightly trace the mark on Kirk's throat. "Perhaps another would make you even more realistic."

The very idea of getting another one makes Jim's cheeks pink slightly with lust, and that very fact annoys the hell out of him. Maybe he shouldn't have slept with that girl: it seems to have reactivated his libido, and it's coming back to kick him in the ass. "I think you just like the idea of bruising me."

"Not in any serious way," Khan says and steps even closer, curious about the responses he was getting. His nostrils flare at the scent of arousal, and he touches the red of Kirk's right cheek. "You are blushing."

"Fuck you, I'm not." Jim won't admit to that, either, and turns his cheek away from that touch. He doesn't want Khan to get the wrong idea. He doesn't want his own body to get the wrong idea, either. 

Khan retracts his hand and says, "Not unless you were willing, Captain. I am not that man anymore." He strolls back to the Tactical Station and sits.

"You're getting a little ahead of yourself there," Jim counters and straightens himself. Turning, he heads off for... well, he's not sure where he's going. Just somewhere that's not the same room as Khan. 

Khan shakes himself a little when Kirk left and then smiles, pleased with this new development. Perhaps he can get closer to the other man after all. He waits him out, knowing he'll have to return to the bridge soon.

It's a couple of hours later when Jim finally returns, he plunks down into a random seat and eyes Khan for a moment before looking at the console, instead. "What's our ETA?"

"Still an hour, Captain," Khan purrs, deliberately letting his voice fall to the level of seductive. He turns around to face the other man, long legs stretched decadently in front of him. "Shall we ready our story?" 

Jim's eyes aren't dragging over Khan's body, no. Not at all. God, the man has long legs. "What did you have in mind?" He drags his eyes back away and tugs his shirt closed as best as he can. 

"Shall we not stick as close to the truth as possible, Captain?" Khan asks. "I have kidnapped myself a captain of Starfleet. How many people would love the chance to own their very own? Especially you."

"I admit I'd be a pretty tempting target. Question is why you'd be willing to sell me at all." Jim smirks just a bit at that, letting his ego take over slightly.

"Credits," Khan says and grins cheekily. "Some people will do anything for credits."

"I suppose they will. You'd better ask a lot of credits for me, or I'll be disappointed. And maybe even a little offended." 

Khan smirks in his customary way and says, "Captain, I shall ask much more of you then you are worth. What would I do if someone was willing to purchase you?" 

"Let them. And then follow me." Jim smirks right back at him. "We get a slave-trader's money, and we'll get to find out where they take me." 

Khan shakes his head and says, "I will not make the mistake of letting you get taken by a slave trader." He spreads his legs even wider apart, almost inviting. "You will be a prop, something to make me look more the part. I shall need some better clothing for myself." He stands and heads for another room and the replicators.

"I can take care of myself!" Jim calls after him before standing and following. This conversation isn't over. "It's not like I'd be in immediate danger, either."

Khan replicates himself a long coat and a pair of tight black pants with boots that give him another inch he doesn't need. He chooses a shirt that hugs to show off the muscles of his chest and abdomen and arms, a definite hint not to fuck with him. And adds the weapons- knives, illegal phaser and a whip, curled delicately at his side. He spikes his hair, making it exaggerate his height even more. "It is not a matter of taking care of yourself. Our target is not an individual buyer, but the auction house itself. We will enter as master and slave, as if I am going to purchase more. And from there, we will find a way to act." He turns to Jim, looming in that way he does. "Wing it, as you prefer." 

That outfit is absolutely sinful, and Jim deliberately keeps his eyes focused on Khan's face. "Why bother with the auction house? They're just a middleman. Someone else will step in and take their place the next day." He shakes his head. "It doesn't help the slaves, either. The pirates will just go out and find more." 

"Records," Khan says with satisfaction. "All of their sales. All of their buyers and sellers. Consider it, Captain, all of that data and what it means. Plus, we can free everyone there for this sale." His eyes darken, smile turning shark-like. "It will be fun."

"Alright, so we infiltrate their records. You still have to submit me as an item for sale so I can work from the inside. I know how to hide a lock pick, so I'll free myself and the others, and then sneak into the control room in the chaos." He's pretty sure he can handle the guards on the inside. He was right near the top of his class in Advanced Close Combat.

Khan sighs and says, "You will not be happy if you are not allowed to throw yourself recklessly into the midst of danger. This is a way of paying me back for the last time." He turns and strides back for the bridge. 

Jim trails after him again and snorts. "That's not what this is. This just makes sense. It's easier to break in once you're already inside." 

"It is, but I debate the idea that they will keep the slaves anywhere near their internal records," Khan says. "However, since the only way to keep you from doing what you want is to knock you out, tie you up and leave you aboard, I shall indulge your desire to play hero. I shall leave you in the loving care of the slavers and follow my own ends."

"That's why I gotta break out and create a distraction." Duh. Khan really does underestimate him, doesn't he? "It'll work," Jim adds with absolute confidence. That's one thing he's got in spades.

Khan sits back down at the Tactical Station and flexes his fingers. He quickly begins typing, signaling the auction house with a last minute addition to their sales and to get himself an auction number. He ignores Kirk behind him; after all, neither of them are going to change their minds.

Jim peeks over Khan's shoulder to see what he's doing and then he hmms in satisfaction. "Good. Looks like we'll get there with a couple hours to spare before the auction starts. That'll give me time to dirty up a bit, and you can scope the place out."

Khan grits his teeth and finishes, pleased with his registration and the convoluted background the auctioneers would be trying to chase down to verify his identity. One of Admiral Marcus' flunkies was about to start paying the price for his dealings. And that was satisfying. "And how do you intend to dirty yourself?"

"Just gotta rub against a couple of buildings. That usually works. It's pretty easy to get dirty in a city." Jim glances down once more at his torn shirt, still amused at how it's practically been ripped in two.

"You should change your shoes," Khan says. "Your boots are too good for a slave."

"It's not like I can fabricate pre-scuffed footwear," Jim groans, but then heads off in search for something that might work. It actually doesn't even have to be in his size. If it's not, that'll probably be more believable. He can always kick them off once he's inside.

Khan just smiles a little at Kirk's tone and then comms him a few minutes later. "I am beginning docking procedures, Captain. Perhaps you'd like to join me on the bridge. A few final moments of pretending to be in charge."

"I'm still in charge," Jim retorts and then closes the link so he can make his way back to the bridge. He folds his arms across his chest and glowers at Khan. "'Pretending', my ass."

Khan looks back at the Captain with mock innocence, before returning to his task, docking the ship. "As you say...Captain. What shall I call you in your slave persona? Jamie?" He purrs the name, drawing it out almost lovingly.  

"I hate being called Jamie. If you don't want to call me Jim, then call me Tiberius." 

"Tiberius is no name for a slave," Khan says, "and Jim is something you call a friend. You don't really want me to call you that when I'm treating you like a slave, do you?"

"Ugh. Then I guess 'Jamie', it is." Jim rolls his eyes and scrunches his nose, not particularly pleased, but realizing that it's not really that important an issue and it's temporary.

Khan smiles and says, "And you will call me Master at all times and only when I allow it...Jamie."

"Pfft. I'll just keep quiet, if it's all the same to you." Calling Khan 'master'? Not gonna happen if it's at all avoidable. 

Khan laughs softly and says, "You were the one who suggested this scenario, Captain. I proposed that I take the role of slave."

"Yeah, and there wouldn't be a problem if you weren't intent on taking it too far." 

"Taking what too far? I didn't even end up offering you by your real name," Khan says and stands to look over Kirk with a practiced eye. "You need a collar."

That makes him laugh in exasperation, and Jim half-heartedly kicks at Khan's chair. "Dick. You've still got the one from last time, right?"

"Yes, but that one is not suitable. You need something...pretty," Khan says and returns to the replicator to make something with stones as blue as Kirk's eyes on a white band. "Like this." 

Khan just stares at him. "You're kidding me, right?" Khan wants him to wear that? Fuck no.

"Why would I kid about something as mundane as this?" Khan asks and reaches out to test and see if Kirk will allow him to buckle it on.

Jim jerks away at first, but if Khan tries again, he'll grudgingly allow it. "It's a little flashy, don't you think? Especially when you're gonna take in that I've got shitty boots and a torn shirt." 

"Captain," Khan says, "the collar will be removed by me when I relinquish you for payment, but it's a sign that you're...appreciated. And it makes you look even more delectable, as does an artfully torn shirt and bite marks."

"Bite mark," Jim corrects. "Singular." As if that's somehow a victory on his part. Shut up. Don't question it. 

"There's still the one on the back of your neck, too," Khan points out and neatly puts the collar on Kirk. "There. Was that really worth making a fuss over? Now, come, Jamie, we have work to do."

Jim grumbles. He'd forgotten about that one... Fuck. Well, out of sight, out of mind, so they say. "That one doesn't count if nobody's going to see it with the collar on." It's a tiny attempt at regaining his pride, and he makes his own way to the hatch, refusing to follow behind Khan until they're actually out in public. 

Khan just watches him go with a hint of amusement in his eyes. He feels more settled than he has in a while, though that may change at any time. His emotions are still prone to swinging wildly, with each thought that might turn to his lost crew or his position in the universe. But if he just concentrates on this, the mission and working with the last of his family, then he can survive. He follows at a sedate pace and takes his place at Kirk's side. "Whatever happens, I won't hurt you. It's all an act."

"Don't worry about me. I know how to roll with the punches. Let's just focus on helping these people." Jim falls silent as the door slides open and the cool but fresh air floods in from outside. He looks over at Khan. Well, the guy's the leader now, so Jim will be watching everything he does. 

Khan straightens to his full height and strides out of the ship, not even looking at Kirk. He knows the other man will follow and wouldn't spare a look for a mere slave as an owner. The route he memorized leads them through the rougher parts of the city, toward the auction house, which looms as an ugly blight in the middle. Other people of all sorts roam the streets, but if they glance at Khan or his companion, he glares them into looking away. Power is something that comes natural, basically flowing off of him. 

Before they get too far, Jim takes a moment to rub against the nearest building, getting a little dirt on his shirt so that it's not so pristine and white. Slaves should only get hand-me-downs, right? But after that, he follows obediently, even flinching away when Khan turns towards him, as if expecting punishment. Nobody said he wasn't a good actor when he wanted to be.

Khan catches more than a few covetous glances toward Kirk and feels his gut clench in response. He doesn't like the idea of leaving the man in the care of slavers. But there's nothing to do for it now. He stops a few feet outside of the main door to the auction house and holds out a hand to Kirk, gesturing him closer.

Jim notes those glances, as well, but he doesn't mind them. He's sort of used to getting them. Hell, he outright encouraged them at the Academy. The city, at least, is fairly typical for a place that auctions slaves. There are lots of open markets, little side streets, places to get lost. 

When Khan gestures for him, he responds immediately, coming over and standing beside and just slightly behind him, as if he would not dare to be his master's equal. He also does not have his usual confident posture, or his defiant gaze; instead, his eyes dart about as if he's nervous, and he licks at his lower lip, all wide-eyed and innocent. 

Khan lightly catches Kirk around the neck and back and tugs him close. "I hate to lose such a beautiful creature," he says, loud enough for others to hear, and then drops his voice to whisper, "If you require my help, Captain, then let me know through this communication device " He passes a small device in his hand. "Try not to get caught with it, hmmm?" He leans in to kiss Kirk ever so softly.

The only reason Jim submits to that kiss is because they're in the role of master and slave, otherwise he'd probably have punched Khan square in the jaw for kissing him like that in public. He gives him the tiniest look that promises vengeance later, but subtly tucks that communicator away. He was a delinquent as a teenager, so hiding something small like that isn't a problem. He doesn't bother replying in a whisper, because they really should keep that to a minimum, and instead, he ducks his head shyly. "I will miss you, Master." He's going to fucking kill Khan later. 

Khan lets him go and turns to stride inside, gritting his teeth at what he's about to do. He goes right to the Andorian at the blase looking reception desk. A few codewords and dropped hints later, and he's escorted to the back, Kirk in tow. They are left to wait for the main appraiser, and Khan tries not to look over at Kirk, though he wants to.

Out of this whole thing, the thing Jim hates most is waiting. Waiting sucks. He's not good at sitting in one place and doing nothing, so his fidgeting is genuine. While Khan might not look at him, he does occasionally glance over at Khan, but that stops when the door opens and a man steps in. Ah... that guy must be the appraiser, judging by the way he's staring at him with that haughty expression.

Khan looks the appraiser over and barely refrains from marching them both out of the building again. His gaze on Kirk is like someone eyeing a cut of meat, trying to decipher the quality of the cut. He embraces the irony, since he had purchased humans in his own time. 

"He is full trained in all the ways of pleasuring both males and females of multiple species," Khan says. "I have never had to severely discipline him, yet he retains some of his spark. Jamie, Mr.-"

"Safleg," the white and green man says, antennae waving in Khan's direction. He continues to look over Kirk.

"Safleg will be looking you over now. You know how to act."

The alien pokes and prods at Kirk, making little noises that could be pleased or displeased. "He seems in decent condition." 

"He is perfect," Khan says and moves to carefully put his hands on Kirk and ease him into a position even more suitable to show him off.

"Yes, Master," Jim replies obediently, willing down the disgusted shudder that rolls up his spine. He knows how to cant his hips just right to show off everything, and he lets his torn shirt slip down on one shoulder to reveal his musculature. 

And, to his credit, he doesn't flinch when Safleg suddenly demands, "I will measure you. Take off your pants." 

OKAY, that got crazy in a hurry. Then again, if he's being sold as a pleasure slave, that actually makes a lot of sense. It's not like he's got anything to hide, so he unzips his jeans and tugs them down over his hips. Of course he went commando. What kind of a pleasure slave wears boxers?

James T. Kirk is impressive in all things, and he knows it. Safleg better fucking be pleased, or that guy wouldn't know a big cock if it leaped up and smacked him in the face.

Khan bites back a snarl at the appraiser and keeps his eyes off of Kirk's exposed genitals. He does say in a voice that wants to go into the territory of freezing, "You can see that he is well built and more than willing to put his gifts to use. I have never been displeased, and I am a demanding man. I do not wish to sell my Jamie, but my business will take me somewhere that I cannot bring any extra items."

"Oh, he is very fine," Safleg assures and cups Kirk's balls in one hand. "There is much here that can be utilized. He is, however, merely a human."

Merely a human? Merely a human!? Oh, fuck you, Safleg. It takes all of his willpower to remain passive while this guy is insulting and groping him at the same damn time. Hey, humans are considered exotic in some parts of the galaxy, so this guy can go fucking suck his own cock. But, somehow, he keeps his gaze averted and his manner calm, as if he's used to having people just grabbing his bits whenever they want. 

"An exceptional human," Khan says, "and one who will fetch a good price at auction. I have seen the lots you have for sale this eve, and they are not up to your normal standards. At least with Jamie, there will be one thing that is worth bidding on."

Safleg flinches, for there are many fewer slaves than normal (due to some strange attacks and escapes) and a lot of angry buyers. "He will do."

Which means that it's time for Jim to get ushered off, and he gives Khan a little bow. "Thank you for taking care of me, Master." He goes obediently into the back room, and here, he starts truly taking note of where he's going. He needs to memorize these passages as he's guided through them towards the cells at the back of the building, so that he'll have an easier time on his way back out. 

Though, he really doesn't like the looks the guards back here are giving him. They probably like to... sample merchandise. However, given that there aren't as many slaves here, such misdemeanors will probably be avoided because of the risk of getting caught, so Jim figures he's probably safe. 

Khan watches as Kirk is led away and then has to stand and haggle with a new official over the percentage of Jamie's sale going to him versus to the auctioneer. He itches to retrieve the other man, everything in him against the idea of leaving Kirk behind. But he made a deal not to interfere with Kirk's part of the plan. However, he had his own ideas to follow. "I would like to look over your catalog to see what prices I may expect for my Jamie." 

Khan accesses their records and looks through the information they collect. Most of it is buried beyond the simple search he is allowed, but a little hacking will go a long way. He carefully and untraceably ties their computer to the ship's, before thanking the salesman and heading out again. He looks at his communicator, itching to call Kirk, but then puts it away again. His steps increase in pace as he gets outside, heading for the ship.

Jim's shoved into a cell with four other slaves. They're demure and pathetic, barely glancing up at him. He feels bad for them. They've obviously had most of their will beaten out of them, although he hopes they'll still take the opportunity to escape when it's given to them. 

He watches passively as the guards lock him in there and then he watches how they move. They seem to be stationary, rather than on rounds, and they look rather bored, which means they won't be expecting any trouble. They probably think the small number of auctionable items means a lax day for them. Hah. 

So, sitting just out of view in his cell, he pulls out the small device he'd tucked way back under his tongue and gets to work on cracking the codes from the locks. It'll take some time, but he's confident he can do it before the auctions actually start. 

One of the slaves, a young human female, approaches Kirk timidly. "Were you taken, too?"

"No," Jim replies and gives her a small smile. The poor girl. She seems shaky on her feet. "I'm Jim. What's your name?" He doesn't take much of his attention away from his task, though, still wirelessly hacking into that security system as he speaks to her. He's here to help her, after all. Why not get to know her a little? 

"Zara," she says softly and huddles up next to him, feeling comforted by his calm. "They raided my world and took everyone that wasn't killed...or too old." She gulped a little sob. "I don't want to be sold."

"You're not going to be sold today, Zara." Jim raises his voice just a little to grab the attention of the others. "None of us are getting sold." Then, he drops his voice down again and gives her a gentle, friendly nudge. "I'll protect you, okay?"

"How can we avoid it?" Zara asks, eyes wide and trusting. "Can we help? All of us are scared."

"Well, the first task is to get out of this cell, right?" Jim lifts up the device in his hand. "I'm working on that right now. Once this energy shield comes down, the best thing we can do is free the others as soon as possible."

Zara nods and swallows hard, trying to be brave. "You're not like the others here. How can you be so calm?" She glances at the guards, frightened and unsure. 

"Because I'm not really a slave." Jim grins brightly at her. "Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise at your service." 

Zara's eyes widened, but she tries not to be too excited. "Is your ship here?" she asks. "Will your crew rescue us?"

"One thing at a time. I'm gonna get you out of here, then the four of you are going to free the others while I take care of the guards. After that, my partner and I will get you out of here so that we an get a ship to come pick you up." 

Zara nods and says, "I'll do my best...Captain. Just tell me what to do." She rests her head on his shoulder trustingly.

Jim smiles at her again and looks down as the miniature computer gives a soft beep. "Alright. The code's been cracked. As soon as I hit this button, the energy field is going to disappear. I'll go out first. You guys follow behind me. There are six other cells. Zara, I'm going to give this to you," he gestures at the device. "Just aim it at the consoles for the other cells and hit this little button here. Got it?"

Zara nods and takes the device. "I'll do it, Captain. Will your partner be here?"

"He's outside, posing as a buyer. Alright, everybody ready?" Jim waits briefly for them to all nod, presses the button to lower the field, pushes the device into Zara's hand and bursts out of their cell to rush the guards. He just hopes Zara doesn't freeze up. 

Zara runs out with the rest and heads for the other cells, turning off the force shields and letting the other prisoners go. "It's working!" she yells and then gasps when a phaser strike hits her in the chest.

Shit. Jim downs the two guards on his end and then charges the three more than have appeared near Zara. He tackles one to the ground, promptly dislocating his shoulder, and then attacks the other two. With his Krav Maga training, it's a no-holds-barred all-out assault that breaks bones and disables his opponents as quickly as possible. In a matter of twelve seconds, he's taken out those guards, and he drops down next to Zara, picking her up and handing her over to one of the stronger captives, instructing the man to take her and follow the others out. Jim gives a few of the others instructions to take the phasers from the guards so they can defend themselves, and then he splits off from the group, trusting that Khan will help them once they're out of the holding area.

Khan has just instructed the computer to start tracing the auction house's records, when an alert comes through that there is a disturbance there. He swears and rushes to the ship's transporters to get him as close as possible to the building. Without hesitation, he strides through the door and stuns the receptionist, before blowing open the doors. There's instant confusion, and Khan charges in, taking out guards and employees who dares to challenge him. He heads straight for the holding areas, hearing an even larger commotion ahead. "James!"

Jim's not in the holding areas anymore. He's busy searching for any computer consoles in the area, and he eventually stumbles across the administrative room. There's only a technician in there, and Jim knocks him out quickly before taking over the computers. Mostly, he's interested in making sure there's only one set of holding cells. 

There's not, though. There's one more cell elsewhere for "private" sales, and Jim rushes off again, searching for "Section E", wherever the hell that is. All the guards are on alert now, though, and that makes things more difficult, and it's just as he's stumbling into Section E and the cell there that he realizes he's made a mistake. There are mercenaries guarding these cells, which means they're not obligated to protect anything else. So when Jim gets there, he finds he's suddenly confronted by four well-trained guards, and he can't get out of the way quickly enough before a beam of phaserfire slams into his side and he collapses, unconscious. 

Khan directs prisoners toward the exit and demands to know if any of them can help him find Kirk. They direct him away from the main holding areas and back into the heart of the auction house. He hurries in that direction, not at all deterred by guards or anything else. He hears angry voices ahead of him, in a back area that is even more heavily shielded. With a snarl, he smashes through the wall and into the midst of a group of large, very well-armed men. And against the wall, slumped uncomfortably and bleeding, is Kirk. There is no stopping Khan now, as he draws both knives and dodges phaserfire, allowing them to hurt themselves. He wants to hack them to pieces, but allows himself to be satisfied with knocking them out with the handles of his knives instead. He moves to Kirk's side and gently touches his neck, feeling for a pulse. "Fool," he murmurs and lifts him into his arms. 

Jim manages to fight his way back to consciousness when he's lifted up, if only barely. His side burns, and he knows he's not in good shape, but he still struggles to look around. "Khan? The cell... Did you open the cell?" He can't leave without freeing the last of those slaves. 

Khan glances at the last of the cells and then back down at Kirk, before growling a little under his breath. He cradles Kirk in one arm and heads for the cell, checking out the complicated locks and strong doors. "They must have at least one very special person for sale," he says and then deposits Kirk safely behind a large console, handing him the illegal blaster. "Try not to get hurt."

Jim lets out a pained hiss when Khan sets him down and he takes the blaster, managing a shaky grin. "A little late for that, huh? Just go help whoever's in that cell." He props himself against the console and stares at the doorway, determined to at least make sure no one will sneak up on Khan. 

Khan accesses the console and powers off the shields around the cells. He discovers the doors have an access code and begins trying to hack into them. His other senses keep attuned for company, and he lifts his head suddenly. "There are several people approaching. Heavy footsteps. Big boots. Guards."

"Figures. I thought this place would have run out by now." Jim levels the gun at the doorway, just waiting for signs of movement, and as soon as the first guard shows his face through that door, Jim takes him down. A shot to the leg, not the chest. He doesn't want to kill them. He'll lay down cover fire to keep them out. He can't really get up to hunt them down. 

Khan draws his own phaser and shoots down several of the guards without ceasing to try to crack the code holding the doors shut. He stuns the last one, even as the locks open with a beep. "Now we shall see what, who, is so valuable." 

"Go. I'll watch the door." Jim waves him off and then tucks his hand against his side, pressing against it to try to ease some of the bleeding. He keeps his eyes fixed on the door, monitoring for any other signs of guards. 

Khan turns his eyes toward his injured family member and then back toward the door. He steps away from the console and toward the door, as it swings open to reveal a pair of very angry Gorn. "I have never heard of Gorn being sold into slavery before," he says and steps in front of the angry aliens. "We're setting you free," he says. "Just follow me." He scoops up Kirk with one arm and presses a hand over his wound, stemming the blood, and heads for the exit, checking that the Gorn are following. 

"Doesn't matter... They're still slaves. Gotta... help 'em." Jim's having a hard time staying conscious, and halfway out of that building, his eyes close and he drops his gun, falling limp in Khan's grip. 

Khan grabs the illegal weapon and transfers the boring one back to its holster. The Gorn pick up their own weapons and busily take out any guards still remaining in the way. He rushes out of the auction house and finds himself surrounded by the other prisoners, milling about and looking scared. He curses and wants to just leave them and help his... help Kirk. But Kirk's last words were about helping them. Puffing himself up as he did when leading armies, countries, he orders in his most commanding tone, "Come with me. Keep the weak and the injured protected. Nobody leaves the group." He leads the group through the streets and toward their ship, hurrying them along as quickly as he can. 

Jim might not be able to regain full consciousness, but he can, at some basic level, still register Khan's voice. He'd be proud if he could see what the Augment was doing. As it stands, there's still a vague feeling of contentedness that ripples through him. He won't wake up, though; not until that wound has been sealed and his body has been allowed to replenish some of that lost blood. 

Khan hurries everyone on the ship, piling them into the halls and corridors and anywhere they fit. He keeps his hold on Kirk, knowing time is of the essence to treat his injuries. But he has to get the damned ship off the ground. He rushes on the bridge and initiates the launch sequence, programming the ship to head back to the place they had hidden before. He waits just long enough to ensure there is no current pursuit and then beelines for Sickbay. He lays Kirk on a biobed and doesn't waste any time at all. A hypospray of his blood goes direct to Kirk's side.

Jim blinks back to groggy consciousness a couple of hours later, unsure of what happened when he blacked out. He can tell he's back on the ship, but what of the slaves? He tries to sit up, but then groans and lays back down, deciding that moving probably isn't the best idea yet. "Khan?"

After ensuring that Kirk was on the way to recovery, Khan checks their course and then finds himself trying to soothe and find places for a lot of scared and angry people. He feels responsible for a group again, and that's something he finds he likes, even as some of the former prisoners (see Gorn) are more difficult to deal with than others. And then there's the other injured, whom he does his best with, not using more blood. Before going back to the bridge to check again on the course and see if there is pursuit. Between all of them, he ends up nearly missing the signal from Sickbay that Kirk is awake. Nearly. "Kirk," he says, as the man calls his name.

Jim tries again to sit up, reaching out to try to grab onto Khan if he does so. He needs that extra boost. "Where's Zara?" His eyesight is still blurry, and he can't quite make out everything around him, but he needs to know how that girl is going. "Did she make it? Is she okay?"

"Zara? I do not know the names of everyone we have taken aboard, but there were several former prisoners that I treated for wounds," Khan says and supports Kirk gently. "You were one of the most seriously injured, but you will be well." He pauses and then says, "We are headed back to where we hid the ship before. I shall contact your Starfleet when we're there."

"She's human... Young. Brunette. Simple, green dress?" Jim tugs Khan a little closer so he can lean against him instead of having to support his own weight. At the mention of Starfleet, he almost agrees, but then stops, frowning as he thinks. His brain is still a little sluggish. "No. We have to drop them off somewhere safe. A pick-up can be arranged. We can't -- they'll throw you in jail. It's not enough."

Yes, there is a human that fits that description," Khan says and scoops Kirk right into his arms, so he doesn't have to support himself at all. "What's not enough?" He carries the man over to see the now sleeping Kara.

Jim lets out a sigh of relief when he sees her and smiles. He's so glad she made it out of there alive. He'd have been absolutely heartbroken, if he couldn't have saved her. "The things we've done so far... It's not enough to guarantee that Starfleet will hear your case. I can't let them have you." His eyes close for a moment, but then he seems to rouse himself again. "We're just getting to be a good team..."

"Hear my case?" Khan asks and then returns Kirk to the biobed. He lays him back down and places a blanket over him. "Very well. I will find a safe place for our guests, so they can be picked up by your Starfleet." 

"Maybe it'll be our Starfleet one day," Jim mumbles sleepily. Maybe if he had all of his mental faculties, he'd be a little more conservative with what he's saying, but for now, he just wants Khan to know that he has high hopes. 

Khan shakes his head as Kirk relaxes back into sleep and checks his vitals carefully. He returns to the bridge to check over everything and then sinks down into the captain's chair with a sigh. He tries not to think too much about what Kirk said, but there is a piece of him glowing a little at the idea that perhaps he can at least be someone Kirk is not disgusted to have known.


	8. Two Steps Back

Jim wakes up again the next time the lights brighten again to indicate 'morning'. His wound is almost healed, although still tender, but it's enough for him to be able to stand on his own. Tugging off the remainder of his shirt, he makes a quick check on Zara before he heads for his own quarters to-- Oh. There are people sleeping in his bed. Never mind that, then. He'll head to the galley to get something to eat. There are people here, too, but they're mostly busy chatting amongst themselves, so Kirk just gives them a smile before he heads to replicate pancakes and eggs. And bacon. Today is a bacon kind of day. 

Khan glances at the computer when it signals that Kirk is awake, but since the man's vital signs are back in the healthy range, he decides against going to see him. Besides, his attentions are now focused on the ships who have finally decided to pursue them, though they are wandering aimlessly in the space all around the nebula Khan has hidden the ship in. A few more hours, and he hopes they will be gone, though the more damage Kirk and he inflict on the pirates, the less forgiving they will be. He comms Kirk after about an hour and says, "I have news for you, Captain, whenever you deign to hear it."

Jim's just finishing up his food then, so he makes his way over to the comm and replies. "I'm on my way up." He's still damn sore, but hobbles up to the bridge, still shirtless. He'd been waiting for the sleeping people to vacate his room so he could have a shower and get changed, but that plan got interrupted. His side is still heavily bruised and the wound is still knitting itself together, but he's not bleeding anymore and he can breathe without much difficulty. "What's going on?"

Khan glances over and then turns fully around, looking at Kirk with a full measure of amusement. "I believe you could have dressed first before coming to the bridge, Captain. My news is urgent, but nudity is unnecessary." 

"If this is nudity, then you need to get a new definition," Jim retorts and looks down, as if he's checking that his pants are still in place. "Besides, my room's been taken over." 

"Half-naked," Khan clarifies with a combination of annoyance and amusement. "This ship is hardly big enough for all of the people we have saved. And the Gorn royal couple are in your room. They required a bit more careful handling. It would see, Captain Kirk, that your fame will soon encompass their world, as well."

"ROYAL COUPLE?" Oh, Jesus. "Great. That doesn't complicate things any." Jim groans and drags his hand over his face, then sits himself down, wincing at the too-sudden movement. "So what's the situation?"

"That was why they were sequestered to a special set of cells, Captain," Khan says. "Gorn are not considered very good slave material, being rather strong and obstinate. Not a lot of other humanoid species find them overly attractive either. Their best use is for manual labor that requires strength and usually results in swift death or degradation. Not positions you spend a lot of money for. However, the royal couple were in line of ascension for the leadership and targeted for assassination. The purchaser was the next in line, who was paying a lot of money not only for their capture, but for a rather gruesome execution to warn off any who might vie for his place. Complicated enough? You could be involved directly in ensuring that the royal couple take their rightful place."

"No, I'm not going to be involved in that. Starfleet is. I can't just get myself involved in another species' politics." That's against so many regulations, and it's also not something that Jim's at all interested in. He'd rather just stay away from politics, if at all possible, which is why he hates diplomatic missions like that. He prefers the action.

"So, you will abandon all of these people somewhere and hope Starfleet gets to them before the pirates, or the other Gorn, do?" Khan asks, tilting his head to study Kirk's face intently.

"No. Of course not. But we can't drop them all off at their individual homes, either. I'll anonymously contact Starfleet and schedule a drop, and we'll make sure they get safely picked up. Starfleet won't have any reason to come after us, even if we don't identify ourselves."

"Starfleet will want to know who we are, and I am sure there are those among the rescued who know you, if not me," Khan says and then shrugs. "But do as you please, Captain."

"Yeah, there are, but we'll be long gone by the time they figure anything out." Because Jim's still determined not to send Khan back to Starfleet yet. "Have a little faith."

Khan's right eyebrow almost disappeared beneath his bangs. "You are asking me to have faith in you?"

"Wasn't a question." Jim grins a little and then checks the sensors for their surroundings, noticing that there are other ships in the vicinity. "How long have they been looking for us?"

"You're ordering me to have faith in you," Khan says and then turns away from him. "How ironic." He glances at the sensors and says, "A few hours. I predict they will continue to search the vicinity for a few hours longer. We have become more than slight annoyances to them. And we now may become even more. Despite the somewhat precipitous escape on your part, I managed to access and download the majority of the auction house's records. They are available on your terminal now."

"Good job." Jim smiles and genuinely means that. "Thanks for hauling me out of there, by the way." Is that technically the third time Khan's saved his ass now? Yeah, probably. He's sure it'll just keep racking up, too. Oh well. 

He turns towards his console and pulls up the records so he can start browsing through them. He really should rest more, but he wants to actually do something useful, even if his side is throbbing something fierce. "I can take over here, if you wanna take a break." 

"Hmph," Khan grunts and stands gracefully, walking to Kirk's station. He peers over his shoulder at the data flashing on the screen and then pokes his fingers, hard, into Kirk's injured side.

That makes Jim let out a startled cry of pain, and he knocks Khan's hand away. "What the fuck!" he snarls, turning to glare up at him. 

"Yes, I'm the one who requires more rest," Khan says and then tugs Kirk out of his seat. "My blood healed the majority of the wound, but you need a second treatment now to finish the job. You're not a full augment just because your blood is mostly from me."

Jim pulls himself out of Khan's grip and glares at him more, a little pissed at being treated like an invalid. "I'm fine. I know I'm not an Augment. I don't want to be. I'm good with being a regular human, but that doesn't mean I'm totally incapable of doing anything."

"That's not what I meant, Captain," Khan says, and for once, he wasn't insulting the human nature of a non-augment. "I merely meant that you are not fully healed and require additional treatment before you are. I see the way you hold yourself to prevent pain, smell the pain on you."

"Smell the-- what?" Jim gives him an odd, confused look, trying to figure out just how in the hell that would even work. He can smell his pain?

"It's not always pleasant to be enhanced," Khan says. "Now, will you come to the Sickbay quietly or shall I carry you in front of our guests again?"

"...What else can you smell?" Because, wow. That can make some things seriously awkward. Still, Jim sighs and heads for Sickbay, figuring he'll actually kind of behave himself for now. It's not like they're in any immediate danger.

"Most emotions are detectable by not only changes in body posture and expression, but also by scent. Humans are mostly unable to detect these odors, unless they are at the most extreme," Khan says. "I can smell almost all of them. On other species, as well. Klingons have most trying odors."

"Guess that sort of makes you a walking lie detector, huh?" God, Jim really hopes Khan didn't smell his arousal during that massage. Not that he has anything to be ashamed about. That's perfectly normal for human males, but still... Awkward. 

"I can often tell when people are lying to me, yes," Khan agrees, "but not always. Your body language can be very deceptive, Captain." He follows the other man into the Sickbay and heads for the supplies. "I have checked over your medical records and determined which pain killers you are not allergic to. So you may trust me."

Oh, Jim definitely takes that as a compliment. "I've been trained to fool lie detectors, you know." That, and Kirk's naturally good at bluffing, too. He carefully hops up onto the Sickbay bed, stealing another glance at Zara as he does so. He honestly hopes she'll make a full recovery. Out of all of them, he likes her the most and knows it's because he knows her name, but still... "I don't need painkillers. They make me sluggish."

Khan ignores him and brings over the dermal regenerator and a hypospray. "You'll take them anyway," he says and triggers one into Kirk's neck with a serpent-speed strike of his arm. He tucks it away and lifts the regenerator to finish healing the wound.

FUCK!" Jim curses and contemplates inflicting bodily harm on Khan. He settles for grumbling instead and rubbing at the new sore spot while glaring daggers. "You're worse than Bones."

"You act like an adolescent," Khan informs him regally and holds him still with one hand, so he might finish the job. "If you dislike medical treatment so much, you should avoid situations that will make you require it."

"I dislike doctors that stick me with hyposprays when I'm not expecting it." Actually, that's the only doctor Jim does like. He never trusted anyone other than Bones with his serious medical care. He lifts his arm a little to give Khan more access to the damaged skin and braces himself with the other. 

"There, the wound is fully healed," Khan says and sets the regenerator aside. He looks over Kirk critically and then glances back at Zara, knowing the other man is worried about her status. "She took a direct phaser stun to the chest from close range. I have her in an induced coma to ensure that her body gets the rest it needs to fully heal from such a shocking wound. The machines ensure she gets enough nutrition and fluids. I will take her out of it soon."

Jim flexes his arm and side experimentally and then nods. He knows it would still be somewhat sore, if not for the painkillers, but right now, it's pleasantly numb. "I wonder where she's from?" Are her parents looking for her? How was she taken? How long had she been a slave? He feels like her injury is his fault, and he'd change places with her in an instant if he could. "But she'll fully recover?"

"Her records are with the others in the data I downloaded," Khan points out and walks over to look at her vitals, although it is unnecessary. This is all it takes for Captain Kirk to care about you, he thinks, to be young, brave, lovely, in need and human. All of which Khan will never be (except maybe for brave, but how brave are you when you jump in front of danger because you know it's hard to hurt you or you just don't care?). "She will recover. I will inform you when she wakes." 

"That won't be necessary." Jim doesn't really want to play favorites too much. There are other people here that need to be taken care of, too. He hops off the bed and scratches at the itchy, newly-healed skin. "I should probably stop being half-naked now."

"Captain, it would be unkind not to be here when she wakes," Khan says and looks at him with narrow eyes. "Do not let her wake alone. There is little worse." He turns and walks out the door.

Ffff- Of course Khan's right about that. Jim knows how horrible it is to wake up alone, so... fuck it. Fine. He'll be here when she wakes up. He even tells her that, out loud, even though he's pretty sure she can't hear him, and then he heads off in search of an empty room so he can steal the replicator and a shower. 

Khan tours the ship again, checking on the people they have rescued and trying to find them useful things to do. Everyone was edgy and wanting to get back to their homes and families, such as were left. He returns to the bridge feeling his own mood slipping into something dark and dangerous and checks the sensors. Finding the other ships are now out of the sector, he pages Kirk and waits again, fingers drumming uneasily on the arm of the captain's chair.

Jim's in the middle of getting dressed when Khan pages him, so he hurries to finish and makes his way back to the bridge. He's cleaned and dressed in a yellow shirt with his black jeans and boots. It couldn't replicate a Starfleet uniform for him, but at least this makes him feel captain-y. "What's up?"

"Our friends seem to have left the area, Captain," Khan says, glancing over the outfit with a smirk. "Where shall we rendezvous with your Starfleet?"

"Are there any Federation planets in the area?" That was most preferable. There probably won't be, but it didn't hurt to ask. "If not, maybe we can find a relatively safe class M." Yeah, Jim's just ignoring that smirk. 

Khan flicks his fingers over the control and nods slowly, saying, "There is a Federation starbase some four days at warp six from here, Captain. We may be able to drop our guests off and quickly make an escape, if you are still determined to do so."

"Hey, that's perfect! We'll just be honest with them. We'll tell them we picked up some slaves from a destroyed auction house and figured we would be good samaritans and turn them over to Starfleet." Mostly honest. Honest as they can get, anyway. 

"And disguise both of our voices, so nobody can identify us until later," Khan says. "Shall we inform our guests of our plans, so they can rest easier? There are some who are understandably concerned about getting home." 

"Yep. Why don't you do that?" Jim asks, looking over the other man. There are a couple of reasons he's giving Khan this task: one, so that the man can experience the gratitude of these people, and two, so he can get some practice at being the bearer of good news.

Khan just looks back at him and says, "Because I am falling into a black mood, and that never ends well when mixed with people I don't really know."

Jim furrows his brows. "Why are you in a bad mood?" They'd done a good thing. There's really no reason to be sullen.

"I have already made a number of rounds through our guests, and their nerves and edginess in turn affected me," Khan explains slowly. "And I am not safe when I get restless and edgy." 

Jim smiles at him a little. "Would a hug make you feel better?" He's kind of joking, but, hey, if a hug really would help, he wouldn't hesitate to give one. 

"A hug," Khan says flatly, the teasing unappreciated. Hugs are something offered amongst friends and family, to loved ones. He may have been the leader of his group, have loved them as family, but none dared to presume such physical intimacy with him. The flippant offer is a cruelty Kirk still doesn't understand. "You should let them know, Captain," he says, changing the subject. "They will appreciate it." 

Jim can't have a grumpy-pants on his ship and figures from Khan's tone that the man didn't like the mild teasing. He proves that he wasn't teasing by stepping forward and wrapping Khan up in a strong hug. He gives him a squeeze, and then lets go and steps back, smiling away. "Feel better, okay?" Then he turns and heads off to announce the good news to everyone.

Khan's fingers have made dents in the arms of the chair, from where he gripped instinctively as Kirk grabbed hold of him. He pries them off and then plots their course to the Starbase, immediately setting them for maximum warp. He is deliberately not focusing on the warmth of Kirk's body, how good he smelled, how much Khan wanted to dump him to the ground and claim him on the damn bridge. The computer beeps a reminder, and Khan comms the infuriating human, "Captain, when you are done, I will be waking Zara."

"Roger that. I'll be in Sickbay in five minutes." Jim's already informed most of the makeshift crew that they're heading for a Starbase and that they'll all be able to catch rides home from there. Everyone is happy, and some of them still can't really believe that they're actually free. There's a lot of gratitude, and Jim tells them that Khan is the one they should be thanking. 

Once everyone knows, he makes his way to Sickbay as promised, and he pokes his head in before coming in all the way. "Hey." He comes to stand beside her biobed, looking down at her worriedly. Hopefully she won't be in too much pain when she wakes up. 

"She shall wake in a moment, Captain," Khan says and then steps back from the biobed. "I shall leave you alone."

"You don't have to leave." Jim glances over at Khan, wondering if this still has to do with his bad mood, or with something else. 

Khan nods and moves to stand unobtrusively to the side, watching the human girl wake and stir with a moan that quickly became a gasp of fear.

Jim turns his attention immediately to Zara when she moves and takes her hand gently to calm her. "Zara. Hey, Zara. It's okay; you're alright. You remember me? Jim Kirk?" He smiles at her and hopes she'll remember that she's in good hands. 

"Captain?" she asks, sounding very small and frightened. "What happened?" She holds his hand tightly, fear in her wide eyes, but mingled with trust.

Jim strokes the back of her hand with his thumb and his smile turns to a grin. "You're aboard the... USS Tiberius," he replies and then laughs at the name. Yep, that's gonna stick. "We're heading to Deep Space Station K-7. It's a Federation-run starbase that'll be a rendez-vous for a larger Starfleet vessel to come pick you up and take you home."

Zara smiles and says, "You did it, Captain. You got us all free." Her eyes fill with tears and a few trickle down her cheeks. "I thought I was going to be sold."

Jim shakes his head a bit and then glances over at Khan. "Mm, my friend had a lot to do with it. He's the one who got you all out of there, including me. He wouldn't have let you be sold." Reaching up, he wipes at her tears. It always hits him right in the gut when someone like Zara cries. 

Khan clenches his teeth at the affection given so free and easy to someone barely known. 

"Friend?" Zara asks. "The one you mentioned? He had to save you, too?" It made her feel a little better about failing.

"Yeah. He's right over there," Jim points over his shoulder at Khan. "I know he's got a scowly face, but he's a softie, I swear. I took a hit and he carried me out. See?" He lifts up a corner of his shirt to show the skin that's still slightly red underneath. 

Khan growls dangerously at being labeled a softie, and Zara shrinks back on the biobed in response. Still, she touches the mark on Kirk's side and asks, "You got shot, too?"

"Ignore the growling," Jim quips, as if it's just an unusual nervous tic and nothing to worry about. Khan doesn't need to rule these people with fear, so Jim won't let him. He laughs a little when she touches his side and it tickles. "Yep. Nasty brutes, some of those guards, hey?"

Zara pulls her hand back as Jim laughs and smiles tentatively at him. "I'm glad you got away all right, Captain. I'm sorry you got hurt, too. Do I- do I need to stay in here?"

"Don't apologize for anything. You didn't do anything wrong. You were brave to help free the others. You did good! As for your time in here..." Jim looks over at Khan. "What do you think, Doctor? Is she well enough to move around?"

"I am no more a doctor than I am a softy," Khan says, sounding next to murderous, but steps forward to take a couple of readings. His icy gaze freezes the poor girl to her bed, but he shakes his head dismissively and says, "She should be well enough to leave, if she wants. There are clothes replicated for her in the corner." He walks out of the Sickbay before Kirk can request he stay.

"He's kind of scary," Zara says. "That was your friend? He saved us? He doesn't act like he would save anybody."

Jim sighs, disappointed, at Khan's continued malaise, and turns back to Zara once the man has gone. "Yeah, I know. But he did. And he's helped me free other captives, too. So don't worry. He's not going to hurt you I promise." He gives her a reassuring smile, and then he starts heading for the door. "I'm gonna let you get dressed. If you're hungry, take a left and the Mess Hall is the third door down. Help yourself to whatever you like. I'm sure the others will be happy to show you around. I'll probably be on the bridge if you have questions." He gives her a two-finger salute and a wink.

Zara blushes and ducks her head, murmuring, "Thank you, Captain...for everything." She sighs, half adoration and half regret at his departure, as the door closes behind him.

Khan goes to what passes for the crew's gym and manages to scare everyone out in under a minute. He jumps on one of the machines, a full body workout, and turns it on to full. The machine whines in protest, as Khan pushes his and its limits to try and fight off some of his bad mood and excess energy. and then heads out to go find Khan again. 

Jim takes ten minutes of searching before he finally finds him and pauses in the doorway. For a moment, he thinks he must have Augment powers, because he's pretty sure he can smell the bad mood in here. He shakes off the minor trepidation and steps inside, coming in to lean against the wall near Khan's machine. "You weren't kidding about that temper."

"Savagery is as much a part of my makeup as intellect," Khan says, panting a little from the strain he is deliberately putting on himself. "There are things that trigger it, despite all efforts for control. I am a volcano, Captain, with an unpredictable tendency to erupt. But one that is a natural for me as it is for a volcano."

"That's okay," Jim replies with a shrug. "Everybody has things that set them off. It's not like you're the only one." That's actually a pretty human trait, really. ...And a Vulcan trait, too. Or, at least, a Spock trait. The guy did kind of try to strangle him on the bridge. Not that he hadn't deserved it, but the point was still valid. 

"Yes, Captain, you have had a rage so deep and so terrible that you would have seized a man's head in your hands and crushed it between them, had you been able to?" Khan asks. 

Jim raises an eyebrow at him as if the answer should be obvious. "You were pretty successful in pushing me to that point." He recalls clearly how he tried his damn hardest to punch Khan's face in. 

"You punched and kicked, Captain," Khan says and leaps off the machine easily. "You would not have killed me. In fact, you deliberately chose not to kill me. I would have made you a burn mark on the face of Qo'noS." He turns and paces in a circle, before heading to Kirk's side. "This is a minor 'mood,' Captain. I shall be fine. But I do not advise that I mingle with the others."

"I wanted to kill you, don't get me wrong," Jim admits, watching Khan pace around. "I thought about it. Pretty sure it's the conscious decision not to kill people that makes me not a monster. Everybody's got the chance to make that decision. You've been doing pretty good with it lately, I noticed."

"I have been trying on your behalf," Khan admits, casting a dark look at the other man. "Not for my own. I just find it beyond my capabilities to care..." 

"Too bad for you that I'm not ready to give up yet, then." Jim locks gazes with Khan, not backing down in the slightest. If Khan wants to take out his mood on anybody, it'll be on him instead of any of their passengers.

"I did feel protective of the people we have aboard," Khan says, "after I had secured your welfare. You were really all I thought of...I would have left them to their fate, but I knew you would be upset. And that bothered me."

"Really?" He raises his eyebrows, somewhat surprised by that. It actually kinda sounds like Khan maybesorta likes him a little? So, maybe Jim's getting through to him after all. "You were that worried about me?"

Khan colors, but it's an angry flush, and turns away from Kirk. "You never believed me," he says. "Despite all I have done."

"Believed you? Believed you about what?" That confuses Jim. He's suddenly lost.

"About my regarding you as family despite myself," Khan answers, a new pulse of anger thrumming in him. "The reason I made the ridiculous decision to haul you off instead of kill you." He growls and runs his hand through his hair, pushing it out of its normal perfect state.

"It was more that I disagreed than disbelieved," Jim corrects. Licking at his lower lip, he seems to soften his stance, and even manages a small smile. "I am grateful that you saved me, though. Thanks." 

"Considering all of the endangering of your life has come because I kidnapped you in the first place, I do not see a reason for thanking me," Khan says. "However, you have refused the opportunity to return to your Starfleet, so I suppose this is now as much your fault as mine."

"Yep, I take absolute responsibility for my own actions. I never claimed otherwise. If I wanted to, I could have gone back by now. And if you'd wanted to, you could have left me there to die." 

"I might hurt you in a temper or in a moment of carelessness," Khan says, "but I believe I would let you cut my throat with a rusty knife before I could deliberately kill you." And there, the game is given away, but Kirk seems to need to be told things flat out because he doesn't always get them. 

His eyebrows crawl up even higher. Yeah, Jim's usually pretty oblivious about this sort of thing, but Khan spells it out pretty damn clearly for him. Except for his motives. "...Why? I mean, that seems more than just thinking I'm family."

"I meant what I said, Captain, when you had me in the brig on your ship," Khan growls. "My family is...was everything to me. And you are all there is left. My blood, my family, no matter how that came to pass. There is nothing logical in the instinct, but-" he turns to look at Kirk again, regarding him intensely "-but despite how my actions played out, I did find much in you that I rather liked after you tried to bash my face in on Qo'noS."

The intensity of that gaze actually makes Jim squirm somewhat. If it had simply been animosity, he could have dealt with that. He's stared down Khan before, after all, but this is different. This one sends shivers down his spine. "Doesn't that make you a sucker for punishment?"

"Given my current situation, that assessment seems rather apt," Khan says dryly.

"Me too, apparently." Why else would Jim be here trying to make a hero out of Khan? 

"So, why are you here, Captain?" Khan asks, turning toward him fully. "My reasons I have stated...your own are completely unclear."

"I have absolutely no idea what's good for me and an irresistible urge to follow my gut." Jim's not entirely sure what made him change his mind about Khan, only that he had some instinct telling him that Khan was capable of being a better man and making up for the things he'd done. 

"Those aren't reasons," Khan says and begins a leisurely, seductive, stroll toward Kirk. "Why?"

That seductive strut draws Jim's eyes downward, even though he tries to resist it, and he bites at his lip. "I don't think you're the inhuman monster you make yourself out to be. You've got the capability to be something different."

"And why do you want me to be?" Khan asks, pitching his voice even lower to vibrate on the words.

"Because you can help people instead of hurting them." Jim's so certain right now that he's being seduced and wishes he could just ignore it. He's always been a bit of a manwhore, though, and he's so used to responding to sexual advances that he automatically takes a step towards him and tips his head invitingly.

Khan pauses a step away, frustrated by the answers, even as Kirk's body heat draws at him. He wants to take what Kirk just offered instinctively, but- but Kirk doesn't care for him, not even in the slightest. And Khan turns away from him and says, "Please leave, Captain." 

The sudden change of mood snaps Jim out of it, and he frowns. It doesn't make any sense to him. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Because he's pretty sure he didn't say anything wrong.

"Nothing," Khan says and strips out of his shirt and kicks off his shoes. He begins to run through his stretches and try to refocus his energies.

"So I tell you that I think you're capable of being a good person and you tell me to leave, and I'm supposed to believe that's nothing? Yeah, I don't think so." Jim plants his feet right where he is. He's not leaving. Plus, he might be a little transfixed by Khan's perfect torso.

"That is not what you told me," Khan says and stretches out his back and sides. He moves on to his legs and arms, muscles flexing and bending at almost impossible angles.

"Yeah, actually, it is." Jim tugs off his own shirt and sits down across from Khan, figuring he can at least pretend to work out with him, so he's not just standing there awkwardly. 

"You told me you have stayed with me because you're stupid and impulsive and hope to use my power to help people instead of harm them," Khan says and does a handstand, with one arm.

"No, I said that you were capable of being something better than a monster because you have the ability to help people. I won't deny that I'm stupid, though," Jim replies with a smile, trying not to gape at Khan's athletic talents. Jim will just stick to working the tension out of his side.

Khan switches arms, still hearing that he is a monster, and then flips himself back to his feet. He walks out of range of Kirk, since the temptation to kick him in the face is almost overpowering the 'family' instinct. And since this has devolved into useless conversation that just inflames his bad mood, he changes the subject. "There is a fairly large mining colony not far from Starbase 7 that has been operating mostly with slave labor for the past ten Terran years."

Jim sighs at that change of topic, knowing it's a means of dismissing him. "We'll check it out, then." He stands up and collects his shirt, heading for the door. "I'm going to go contact Starfleet."

"I will be here if you require anything, Captain," Khan says, and the title has become an insult again.

Khan really is infuriating sometimes. Jim's not sure what crawled up the guy's ass, but that's his own problem. He heads back to the bridge to send out a text-only communication to Starfleet, letting them know they'll be dropping off those slaves to Deep Space K-7. 

Khan sits down in the middle of the room after Kirk has left and buries his face in his hands. He allows himself five minutes of concentrated misery and then rises back to his feet to run through the rest of his exercises. By the time he is done, he feels back on a mostly steady rudder. He exits the room, noticing some of their guests creeping back in after him and heads for the mess. Some food would not go awry.

Jim makes sure there's nothing strange on the sensor, that the ship will go to yellow alert if any other ships are detected and then heads off in search of a bed. He needs more sleep after all the healing he's done, and all the energy he's expended, but a search of each of the rooms reveals that they're all occupied with sleeping people. Fuck.

Okay, never mind that plan, then. He heads back to the bridge and tucks himself into the captain's chair, sprawling out in it as comfortably as he can. Maybe he can just nap here for a bit. 

Khan re-enters the bridge after a large meal, wherein most of the other people in the mess cleared out around him like a plague carrier. He notices Kirk curled up in the captain's chair and frowns, moving to lightly shake him. "Wake up."

Jim groans and blinks blearily awake, looking up at him. The ship's not in yellow alert... "What?"

"Why are you sleeping on the bridge?" Khan asks. "There are places you can sleep that are more comfortable." He folds his arms and looks down at Kirk. 

"Hmm?" It takes a moment for Jim's brain to catch up with the question. He's going to blame the painkillers for his drowsiness. "All the beds were taken."

"There are places available in the Sickbay," Khan points out, "which are better for your side, as well." He reaches down and lifts Kirk right out of the chair.

Jim flails a little bit, somewhat indignant, but he's too tired to actually try to struggle his way free. "I don't like sleeping in Sickbay. I won't sleep there."

Khan snorts and sets him back down in the chair, off of his injured side. "As you say, Captain." He moves back to the Tactical Station and begins running checks on all of the ship's systems. Having to act as all of the crew can be a bit trying, even on a smaller ship. 

"I checked everything before I fell asleep," Jim murmurs, eyes already half-closed again. "Have you rested? I can watch things." He sits up properly, rubbing at his eyes to try to clear them of sleep. 

"I don't require much rest," Khan says, "and you are obviously fatigued, Captain." He sounds distant again, detached from the situation and Kirk.

"You're still in a bad mood?" Jim looks over at him while stifling a yawn. Khan's tone seems off. 

"So it would seem, Captain," Khan says. "And still three days to our destination. Perhaps you should reconsider about Starfleet. They could send a ship to meet us faster."

"Nope, not changing my mind. You'll just have to bitch me out for whatever it is I said that pissed you off." Jim's combative tone is somewhat mitigated by the fact that he still looks so sleepy. Honestly, he'd rather be snuggled up with a warm body right now and napping than arguing with Khan, but if the guy has something to get off his chest, he should do just that. 

"You said nothing, Captain," Khan says and pulls up the schematics of the mining colony. "Nothing at all."

"Because that's not a blatant lie. I didn't figure you the type to be all... passive-aggressive." 

"I am a myriad of things, Captain," Khan says, "primarily, it would seem, a monster. I simply change skins now and then."

"Is that what you took out of it? I said you weren't a monster because you were helping people." Jim snorts. "Yeah, I used to think that you were a monster, but you're proving me wrong." 

"My memory is perfect, Captain," Khan says, "which can be as unfortunate as having a strong sense of smell. I know exactly what you said, in word perfect order. What I do not understand is why you're changing the words now. My only conclusion is that you are enjoying this somehow, taking a kind of pleasure in the power I have ceded to you. A foolishness on my part."

"What the fuck are you even talking about?" Jesus Christ, Jim is too sleepy for this shit. "I'm trying to explain what I meant. Maybe I worded it poorly, or whatever, but I'm trying to tell you there's no reason for you to be upset. I was trying to pay you a compliment." 

Khan tightens his hands into fists and then loosens them again. "If that is the truth, Captain, I would be better off without them."

"So, what, you're mad now because I said you're not a monster?" Jim lets out a frustrated sigh. Goddamn Augments and their heightened emotions.

"You repeated three times your belief that I am a monster, but maybe I could be a real boy someday," Khan says with a dark twist to his mouth. "If that was supposed to imply that you don't think I'm a monster, it failed." 

Yet another sigh, but it's to try to keep himself from getting too irritated. Jim is a big boy and he can keep his cool. "You're still on the proving grounds, Khan. You're not a monster, but you're not a paragon, either. You helped people today, and that's a good thing, but you also snarled at a poor girl who was already frightened and abused by slavers." He crosses one leg over the other and leans back in his chair. "One step at a time." 

A thousand cuts, that was the best way to kill a truly hated enemy. There were seventy-two (times at least ten to really account for the bleeding) in the shape of lifeless corpses in a warehouse back on Earth. And at least two hundred more in the shape of his own failures since Marcus woke him up. And now these, the ones inflicted by Kirk, who Khan had allowed to hurt him. Still allowed. He knew better than to think he could ever be what Kirk taunted him with. And Kirk knew better, too. This was all a cruel game, a way to make Khan suffer for killing Pike and so many others.

His eyes fell back to the schematics of the mining colony, and he put his brain to use with figuring out its weaknesses. That was something he excelled at, something he could do. A focus to push away everything else for a little while...again. He scanned the files of all those who had been bought by the head of the mining company and calculated the number who might still be alive. Despite the atrocious death rate, given the size of the mines, there was no way their current ship could handle that many people.

That ominous silence makes Jim slide out of his chair and come over to Khan so he can settle his hand on the man's shoulder and give it a brief squeeze. It's meant to be reassuring, since words aren't serving Kirk that well today. He's really not trying to alienate Khan or make him feel bad. He's just being honest about where he thinks the guy is at. 

Khan tenses at the footsteps, and his reaction to the hand is a completely feral snarl and instantly being all the way across the room from Kirk. That or violence. And violence was damned close. He glares across the bridge at the other man with an ice cold that caused him to plunge the Vengeance into a city full of innocent people.

But he reins it in with all his control and says, "There are over a thousand people working in the mines, Captain. You should start to think how we are going to get them off of the colony." He turns away from the other man and says, "I am going to Sickbay and sedate myself with the strongest drug on hand. It should keep me asleep for at least a day." 

That reaction... admittedly, that kind of hurts a bit. Nobody's ever recoiled from Jim like that, and the look on his face is pure shock at first, but then it hardens into something steely. "Right," Jim replies, equally coldly. Fine. If Khan wants to be an epic asshole, whatever. Jim's patience has run out for today, so he just dismisses the man with a wave of his hand. He doesn't want to be around somebody who so obviously doesn't want to be around him. He settles himself into the abandoned seat and pours over the information laid out before him. Work is his version of a tranquilizer.

Khan enters Sickbay with the vision of Kirk's shocked face in his head and then shakes it off. After all, the man is a good actor on top of everything else. He goes to the supply of sedatives and looks through them, before finding one that is truly, unbelievably strong, illegal and dangerous. He loads a full ampule and moves to climb on the bio bed. Lying back, he stares at the dose and wonders (hopes) if for once his ridiculous immune system might fail him. At the very least, he has calculated it will keep him asleep until they reach Deep Space Station K-7. 

Pressing the hypospray to his neck, he triggers the medicine into his systems and shuts his eyes. His fingers release their hold on the hypospray and lets it clatter to the floor. In a moment, he sank into blackness.


	9. Is Forward Progress Possible?

Every few hours, Jim comes in to check on Khan's vitals. He's not good with the machines, so he presses his fingers to Khan's neck and then his wrist to take his pulse, feels his forehead for his temperature and presses his fingers against his lips to measure his breathing. It's alarming to see him like this, but it's self-induced and Jim won't try overly hard to wake him. 

So, he manages everything himself when they get to K-7. He organizes the passengers, holds off questions from the USS Hood, survives the thank-yous from the Gorn royalty, manages to talk Zara down from I'll-miss-you tears, and transports all of their passengers into Starfleet hands. It's exhausting. 

Unfortunately, the Hood has a master decrypter, so when Jim allows an incoming hail, thinking it will be the regular "you've done a good deed" speech, what he actually gets is, "It's good to hear that you're alive, Captain Kirk. We'll beam you on board immediately."

FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK. 

He activates the shields to block out their transporter, and then he kicks the ship to full impulse, trying to get out of tractor beam range of the Hood so that they can warp the hell out of there. And in the midst of all that, he's slamming the button for the comm to Sickbay, "KHAN, WAKE THE FUCK UP!"

Khan swims out of the darkness of his medicated state at the sound of Kirk's yell. He nearly fell off the bio bed from the residual effects of the drugs still swimming in his system. "What?" he asked, hitting the comm to answer. He shut his eyes and rests his head against the wall, wishing he hadn't woken up. His dreams had been pleasant, his family alive, well and beside him. Reality was unpleasant and unwelcome.

The ship stops in its tracks as the Hood's tractor beam locks onto them, and Jim's thrown away from the console before he can answer. He struggles back to his feet, forgetting about replying. That jostle should have let Khan know shit was going down. 

He's frantically redirecting power from all subsystems and non-essentials to their engines in an attempt to overpower the beam. Goddamnit, he could really use an extra pair of hands here!

Khan looks up as the ship shakes and smiles a little, head still fuzzy. He strolls toward the bridge, feeling the ship shudder and buck under the strain of a tracking beam. The doors open in front of him, and he walks in, managing to keep steady by force of will. "You woke me up, Captain," he says.

Jim only spares him a momentary glance, but even then, he can tell Khan is completely out of it. Great lot of help he's going to be. Brilliant. "Never mind. Strap yourself down!" He points at the captain's chair. If nothing else, at least he can make sure Khan doesn't split his head open.

There's a frustrated groan when red lights start flashing over the warp core. It's losing power. He has no choice. 

He lowers the shields and shuts down the life support systems. Everything gets thrown into the engines, and just as the tingle of a transporter beam descends on him, he throws the ship into warp drive.

Thankfully, it breaks their transporter lock, but without enough power in the dampeners, it throws Jim against the back wall. Ow.

Khan catches a console and just holds on as the ship warps away. He moves casually to turn back on the life support systems, head clearing rapidly. "You seem to have had a lot of excitement, Captain," he says, not looking back at him.

Jim can't reply immediately. The impact knocked the wind out of him, so he remains on his knees until he his lungs reinflate and he sucks in some much-needed air. "Just...a little," he gasps out, picking himself up and crawling back to the engineering console to add more power back to the dampeners. 

"You just ran from one of your own," Khan guesses and finally turns around slowly. "You are truly determined to continue with this charade?" He doesn't make a move from the console.

Once the dampeners are at full power again and he can actually pick himself off the floor, Jim hefts himself up into the nearest chair and tips his head back, closing his eyes and catching his breath. "If I weren't, I'd have let them beam me over."

Khan nods and sits at the Helm controls, listless. "The mining colony, then," he says. "You have a plan." 

"Had a plan. We have other things to worry about now. Like dumping this ship." It'll be instantly recognizable by Starfleet whenever it comes into scanning range, so they have no choice but to abandon it and find a new one if they wish to remain undiscovered. 

"A larger ship would be useful anyway to pick up all the potential slaves on the colony," Khan says and accesses the computer, looking at information on nearby planets and starbases. "There is a ship's graveyard a few hours warp from here." He sits back and waits for Kirk.

"Great. Plot a course." Jim gets up from the chair and exits the Bridge, heading for the now-vacant captain's quarters. He needs a nap. He's barely slept at all the past three nights. 

Khan plots a course at maximum warp and engages the engines, before leaning back in the chair again. He stares at the screen in front of him, expression blank. When the computer signals that they're approaching their destination, he comms Kirk and says, "We are here, Captain."

The reply Khan gets is groggy, Jim obviously having just been woken from sleep. "Enter orbit." He doesn't want to get up, but he drags himself out of bed anyway, somehow feeling more tired than when he'd gone to sleep. Making his way to the bridge, he stops to pick up an apple on the way. "What kind of defenses have they got?"

"They have minimal offensive capabilities, Captain, but strong shielding," Khan says. "I am certain they are well used to buying stolen ships. We might convince them to trade. This ship is in good shape and full of contraband."

"We'll both need disguises. They'll be used to checking backgrounds. Our faces are recognizable and it's possible they won't want anything to do with high-priority targets like us." It would be a lot of trouble for them if Starfleet came poking around for the two of them, after all. Most shipyards don't want to deal with that. 

"How do you recommend we disguise ourselves?" Khan asks and stops the ship outside of the shipyard. He just waits for Kirk, projecting absolutely nothing. 

This stupid game they're playing of not-giving-a-shit is more tiresome than the lack of sleep. It makes Jim want to punch Khan in the face just to see what reaction he'll get. He doesn't look angry, though, just tired and agitated. 

"Good question. Short of disguising ourselves as Romulans--" ...Romulans. Fuck. They're going to have to be Romulans. There's no amount of makeup that can make them less distinctive, but if they appear to be an entirely different race, that could give them the edge they need.

Romulans," Khan says and then blinks a few times. "I might be able to put together something convincing for you. Fair Romulans are unusual, but they do occur. Your eye color will have to be changed, however, as Romulans do not have blue pigment."

"Yeah, that's no problem. I've worn contacts before. And I can dye my hair darker if I need to." Jim shrugs. That's not a big deal, either. He's pretty much accepted that he's going to have to change all of that anyway, and it's not like it's permanent. Far from it. 

"I can send a message to the shipyard in Rihannsu, if you would like, requesting a meeting to trade this ship and its contents for a larger vessel," Khan says.

"Yes. Give us a couple of hours to get prepared. Can't exactly rush these disguises if we want to be at all believable." So, Jim's heading off to find some clothing that seems more... Romulan.

Khan sends a voice message only to the shipyard, requesting in perfect Rihannsu that they meet in two hours to discuss trading their ship for a larger one. He implies heavily that there is contraband in the ship that makes it worth more than its mere appearance. He nods upon receiving quick confirmation and then stands to don a disguise of his own. 

When Jim comes to find Khan again, he's dyed his hair to a medium brown and slipped hazel contacts into his eyes. He's also wearing a shirt in more traditional Romulan colors and patterns, and pants to match. Having already figured out how to make the slanted eyebrows for himself, the ears have proved to be a little trickier. For that, he's going to need the computing power of the Bridge computers to isolate the shape of Romulan ears and convert that into something the replicators can create. 

Khan stops and looks over Kirk and then nods once. "Once you have the ears, Captain, you shall be quite convincing. I have no doubt you will be able to parley this ship into something larger. I have arranged your meeting." 

"And you're...not going to be a Romulan, too?" Jim asks, eying him. It's not like Khan can just stay the way he is. He's just as recognizable as Kirk is. 

"You wish me to go with you?" Khan asks. "I do not believe you need help with this kind of mission. You are very convincing, Captain."

"You're still going to need a disguise. They're going to want the ship vacant. You can't stay on it, and if you can't stay on it, they might see you."

"Very well," Khan says neutrally. "I shall put together a disguise for myself. Do you wish me to accompany you?"

"Not if you're going to be a Vulcan the whole time." Jim glares at him just a bit, but then turns away to plunk himself down at one of the consoles to work on the ears. 

"They are related," Khan says, not understanding the glare. "Is there something wrong?"

"Oh my God, you're just like him." Jim wants to just slam his head on the console. He really, really hates that complete unfeelingness Vulcans (and now KHAN, apparently) put on when they're trying to make a point of it. It's like, 'I don't care and you can't make me'. Jim knows Khan has strong emotions, and now, he's just repressing them to be a complete dick. "Go put on your disguise."

Khan walks away to get himself into disguise. Everything is done by rote, changing into appropriate clothes, putting in contacts to make his eyes brown, sculpting his eyebrows and constructing the distinctive ears. He even put on a Romulan weapon, tucking it in a holster. Returning to the bridge, he stops in front of Kirk again. "Am I acceptable?"

He's on his way out of the bridge when Khan enters and he gives him a once-over. "Yes," he replies succinctly and brushes past him to go make his own ears. Jim can play the cold-shoulder game, too. ...For a short while, at least.

Khan waits for Kirk, leaning against a wall, with eyes closed and body completely relaxed. He keeps completely still for the entire time, like a machine turned off.

Once Jim returns, he's got his ears securely in place, and he's even added some shadowing around his eyes. At least, on first glance, he won't be recognizable at all. "Where am I supposed to meet them?"

"I shall arrange your transport, if you wish," Khan says. "Am I to remain on the ship?"

Khan waits for Kirk to leave, calculates the amount of time the whole transaction will take and then heads back to the Sickbay for another hypospray. He chooses a less dangerous drug, even as he pockets the rest of the stronger stuff for later use. Lying back, he takes the dose and closes his eyes for a nap. 

Even as a "Romulan", Kirk is a smooth talker. Still, mid-transaction, the buyer wants to see the goods, and there's really no way around it. Who wants to buy something they haven't seen? 

Needless to say, Jim's not pleased when he discovers Khan unconscious in Sickbay. Again. Stupid fucking--- GRRR. 

But he keeps calm in front of the buyer and simply assures him that his friend is recovering from a minor bump to the head. He still manages to close the deal, secure them a new, larger ship (less some credits to make the trade fair), and he picks Khan's infuriating, drug-addicted ass up from Sickbay to personally haul him into the new ship. Why wake him up? 

Khan wakes up in a new place and sighs internally at himself for underestimating Kirk. Oh well. He stands and shakes himself off a little, before looking around. Walking into the corridor, he just wanders around and explores aimlessly. The temptation to just drug himself back to sleep is powerful, but he ignores it for now. Eventually, he wanders on to the bridge.

That's where Jim is, of course, piloting them out of the atmosphere. He hears the sound of footsteps behind him, but he doesn't turn around. He is mad at Khan. So very fucking angry with him. 

Khan studies the man's back and then sits comfortably at a console well behind him. He waits with quiet patience for Kirk, not stirring from his original position. His mind is a blank, no plans, no schemes, just a quiet, unfamiliar hum. 

It takes five minutes for Jim to pilot them out of orbit, and less than a minute after that for him to set in the autopilot, but it's still ten minutes beyond that before he manages to calm himself enough to speak. "What the hell were you thinking?"

"Was there something I was supposed to be thinking of?" Khan asks, lifting his head to look at the back of Kirk's head. 

Evidently, that's the wrong question. It forces Jim up and out of his chair so he can grab Khan by the collar and slam him back against the wall. "Don't pull this shit with me, Khan! Once, I can understand, but I'm not going to fucking let you knock yourself out with drugs every time you decide to roll around in self-pity."

Khan doesn't fight, just allows himself to be moved, and gazes at Jim with flat eyes. "What do you want from me, Captain?" 

Jim shakes him again, so frustrated that he's getting no reaction at all. "I want you to be yourself, not some fucking robot! What the hell is this supposed to prove, huh?! Why the fuck did you just randomly decide to pull a 180 and shut everything out?!" 

Khan flinches slightly at the words, the lie that Kirk wants him to be himself. He is a monster, after all. "I will help you free the slaves on the mining colony," he says.

Jim closes his eyes slowly, reigning in his want to just throttle this stupid, stubborn man. He counts to three, and then he opens them again. "That didn't answer my questions. Answer them." 

"I have no answers that you want," Khan says. "I cannot be what you want." He lets out a long sigh and stands a little straighter. "I am tired. I should never have gone after you. I should have stayed with the rest of my family." 

Jim shakes his head and takes a step back from him, so disappointed with that response. "Maybe you should. I don't think they'd like seeing you like this." 

"They would not even know me anymore," Khan agrees and smiles bitterly. "You have finished what Marcus started, Captain. Done what he could not do." He lifts his head and gazes at him. "But I do not understand why you continue to play this game. Is winning not enough?"

Helping people isn't a game," Jim replies, brows furrowing. "Helping you isn't a game, either, but I can't do that if you're going to become a drug-addicted, melodramatic wallowfest. Grow a fucking spine and do your family honor." 

Well, that was the answer to that. "What do you want?" Khan asks. 

This conversation is going in circles, and Jim doesn't know what to say anymore. He feels like he's wasted his time and accomplished nothing at all, and strangest of all, he feels betrayed. "Forget it. Just forget it." He turns his face away and licks at his lower lip, then heads for the door. 

"So, are we done then?" Khan asks and pushes away from the wall.

"Yeah." Jim doesn't even know where he's going, but wherever it is, it'll be somewhere with lots of alcohol. 

Khan moves to the communication panel and signals Starfleet, informing them of their position, the lie that he has Kirk still, and then of his intention to free the slaves on the mining colony. He transmits the rest of the data from their raid on the auction house, which proves the mining colony is using slaves. He wonders what Starfleet intelligence will make of his actions, surprised to find a sliver of amusement still possible inside him. But he goes right after to the navigation controls and sends the ship forward even faster. He'll face death or a life in prison on his own terms.

Jim, meanwhile, is drowning himself in a bottle of whiskey. He's mad at Khan, he's mad at himself, and it's not often in his life that he feels like such a failure. He doesn't even know how things went so fucking wrong, but they did, and he's never been one to blame anybody but himself. 

Khan returns himself to human appearance, slicked back hair, all black attire and enough weapons to scare anyone with half a brain. He looks at his appearance in the mirror and then raises his head, gazing into his own eyes. Satisfied, he seeks out Kirk and finds him with a bottle and well on his way to drunk. He tosses the drug ampules on the table in front of him, watching them rattle around. "We will be at the mining colony in three hours, Captain," he says, with the contentment of a man who has made a last peace. "I shall make sure the free know how to get aboard. I know you will make sure they are escorted to safety."

Jim's more than on his way to drunk. He's very drunk. He learned how to power-drink from the best; McCoys are infamous back in Georgia for their booze. He startles a bit when Khan throws down those vials, and then he looks up at him. He might be drunk, but he knows that tone. He's heard it before. Hell, he's used it a couple of times before himself. 

Carefully and very deliberately, he stands up and sets his bottle down, moving around the table to stand in front of Khan. "Words don't work with you," he says, slightly slurring his words, but his gaze is determined. "You're a fuckin' idiot if you think I'm gonna let you go on a suicide mission after all of this. You think I don't give a shit? You think I think you're a monster? Fine. You know what? I'm gonna show you what I think." 

He grabs Khan by the collar again, but it's not to slam him against the wall; it's to crash their lips together in a heated kiss, because goddammit, this is the only other way Jim knows how to communicate. 

Khan freezes for approximately a second, before his arms go tight around Kirk's waist, hauling him closer and on to his toes. He gets a fistful of hair and uses it to direct Kirk's head the way he wants. His mouth parts, as he licks into Kirk's mouth, seeking the taste and warmth. His blood thrums almost audibly through his body, every nerve sparked as his senses are literally swamped with Kirk. 

And then he tears his mouth away, eyes wild and alive with the most confused jumble of emotions. "What are you doing?" he hissed, fury and want rich in his tone. "I will tear every stitch off you and claim you right here if you don't explain or tell me to stop."

Finally. Finally. An emotional reaction, a crack in that shell. He kisses him hungrily, savoring that primal response, letting it drive him forward. 

It's nearly a physical shock when Khan stops it, and for a moment, Jim thinks he's lost him again, but then there's that anger and that lust, and he knows he's winning, instead. "I want to make you the way you were. I want you to be strong and proud and full of fire." He's panting, too, head swimming -- although that might be just as much to do with the alcohol. "I want to prove to you that I wasn't lying. I don't think you're a monster." 

"I cannot be what you want me to be, Captain," Khan says, strained and unhappy. "I cannot. I can pretend. I can do the right things. But I cannot be a good man the way you define a good man. And I am sorry for that. Because I do want you to find me worthy, Captain. You are all I have, for whatever twisted reason that my fucked up genetics and brain have decided." 

"Then pretend until it becomes who you are. You can do it. I've seen you do it. Maybe not for your own reasons, but they could become yours one day. I wouldn't have started this if I'd thought it was impossible." Jim doesn't really know if he's making sense at all. He's just saying what happens to fall out of his mouth at this point. 

"Your Starfleet will never forgive me my crimes, Captain," Khan says, "and you have to go back soon. They need their golden captain, if they are ever to rebuild from the destruction Marcus and his ilk wrought. And you love your ship and your crew. I knew that the first time I looked in your eyes."

"I don't believe in no-win scenarios." See? Words aren't working again. Words just complicate things and don't get his point across and-- fuck words. "And I'll go back when I damn well choose to go back." Okay, now fuck words.

Jim pulls him in for another kiss. That's the only thing that gives him the response he wants. That's the only thing that brings Khan's fire back. 

Khan growls in the back of his throat, but doesn't pull away from the kiss. He rips Kirk's shirt open and palms over the smooth skin just above his ass, curling his large hand almost across the whole expanse. His other hand remains in the soft hair, using it as a handle to manipulate the tilt of Kirk's head to make sure the kiss is as deep as possible. He is rapidly losing control over this situation, as his instincts to drag Kirk off somewhere safe and dark and fuck until they both pass out grow stronger. But that's not going to work right now. They're on a one-way trip to the mining colony with Starfleet on their heels. And Khan laughs softly into the kiss. 

Jim is a fan of rough sex, and the way Khan tears his shirt open like that and tugs at his hair is doing all the right things to his autonomous system. His cock is already starting to fill with blood, and he tugs at Khan's lower lip with his teeth, inviting him to be a little rougher. Though, that laughter confuses him, and he pulls back just enough to keep their lips brushing together. "What's so funny...?"

"We can't do this now, Captain," Khan purrs and rubs their groins together to prove he is as hard as Kirk. "I contacted Starfleet and set our course for the mining colony." He laughs again and sucks on Kirk's lower lip. "But if we successfully rescue the slaves and get away from your Starfleet, I promise that we can lock ourselves away somewhere nobody can find us and fuck until you can't even feel your limbs."

There's a long silence where Kirk just stares at him, mouth slightly agape, and then he finds his voice again. "I don't know if I love you or if you're the biggest asshole I've ever met." That 'love comment is...well, it can be attributed to how absolutely drunk he is. He'd never say that sober, but it's not as if it's entirely untrue. He does feel some small amount of affection for Khan, so it's more of an exaggeration than it is a lie.

"Despite all current actions to the contrary, I would imagine the first is rather unlikely," Khan says and steps back from Kirk, releasing him reluctantly. But he has to admit, that had been a terrible idea. Still, he feels better about everything. Whatever else, Kirk is not playing him or trying to hurt him deliberately. He is simply good at doing it unintentionally. He shakes himself off and then smiles, eyes lighting up at the prospect of doing the impossible. 

Jim might be hard and wanting, but he still manages to keep himself from pressing this further. He rubs at his flushed cheeks like he think he can just make the redness go away, although Khan's smile undoes whatever progress he's made. "...You look better when you smile like that."

You like my smile," Khan says, allowing a bit more of one to creep across his lips. "I am not prone to smiling, Captain, but perhaps I will contemplate it a bit more." He reached out and traced a finger over one of Kirk's cheeks, enjoying the heat of his blush. "When you are less intoxicated, please join me on the bridge. There is much to do."

"You sure picked a hell of a time to contact Starfleet. I'm gonna need--" Jim scrunches his nose as he thinks, "--metaf... methaphf-- whatever the fuck that stuff is that takes the alcohol outta your system." Bones has stabbed him with that more than once, and he's pretty sure he can replicate some of that in Sickbay. It's pretty handy for curing tipsiness. "No way I'm gonna be sober in time without it." It's also absolute hell on the liver, but that's sort of unavoidable at the moment.

Khan waves a hand in his direction. "Whatever helps you, Captain. But your role on the colony will be small, unless you wish to come with me." He glances over his shoulder with an intensity that is for once, warm without a hint of condescension or judgement. 

"Of course I'm coming with you. Do you think I'm gonna sit on my ass and do nothing while you have all the fun?" Yeah, because that worked so well the last time. Nope, Jim's determined that he's going along with him.

"Fun," Khan says and then chuckles lowly. "And you say helping people isn't a game to you." He strolls out of the room, expecting Kirk to follow this time.

"It's a metaphor." Yes, Jim does follow him this time, but he needs to split off to head to medbay and get himself sobered up. If he can barely walk in a straight line, he's not going to be useful to anybody. Why didn't Khan tell him about this Starfleet thing before he got shitfaced?


	10. Mining Colony

Khan takes the captain's chair on the bridge and begins looking into the histories of all of the mining colonies inhabitants, the non-slaves. He finds exactly what he wants in one of the owner's records and smirks a little. "Perfect," he murmurs. 

When Jim finally makes his way back to the bridge, he's out of his Romulan disguise and really doesn't envy himself for the spectacle he made. He can't even look at Khan right now, he's so embarrassed. He doesn't usually just -- Jesus, getting drunk was stupid. "How much longer?" He'll just slink into one of the other chairs.

"An hour, Captain, and I found our ride out of trouble, if you can steal it," Khan says and sends him the files on the mine owner, who owns a very sweet, very fast, very new ship. 

That catches his attention, and Jim pours over it, looking at the specs, and then he lets out a low whistle. "Oh. Oh, she is beautiful, and she will be mine." He grins wolfishly, so pleased that he's a damn good pilot. He wants that ship so bad. 

Khan smirks and says, "Now that is the sound of true love, I believe. You will pursue the ship, and I will free the slaves. And when I have them safely aboard this ship and Starfleet bearing down on my neck, you will rescue me."

Jim's grin changes from something wolfish to something just a little more fond. "You're volunteering to be the damsel in distress?" Somehow, the earlier awkwardness has vanished.

"I volunteer to trust your ability to come through at the last moment and get me out of trouble," Khan says. "To trust you to keep your word to me. To act as my family."

Jim's a little stunned that Khan has that much faith in him and a little moved, too. It's impossible not to be. "I make a habit of keeping my promises. I'll get you out of there." And he is absolutely determined to keep that promise, no matter what. 

"Besides, you'll get to take away something special from a very evil man," Khan says. "And fly very fast. How can you fail?" He strokes over the knives at his sides. "Am I still banned from slitting throats?"

"Yes," Jim says without hesitation. "Doesn't matter if they're bad men: we're not like them." That's Jim's one rule above all else: do not kill if it can be avoided in any way. 

"Very well," Khan says, "if it can be avoided. By my calculations, Starfleet will be only an hour or so behind us. That makes our margin of error very thin indeed. The mining colony operates at all times, so there shall be those in the shafts, as well as those in their barracks. My task shall be to drive everyone out of the shafts and make sure the ship beams them up properly. In an hour." His eyes narrow thoughtfully again, and he turns back to the computer.

"If Starfleet is right behind us, all you have to do is take out all of the guards. The workers will be alright until Starfleet gets there. Don't worry about the beaming. Just tell them to gather in a common area, like a mess hall." Whatever they can do to cut down the time it takes to complete the mission is more important. Beaming takes time, and that's time they don't have. 

Khan's mouth curls even more at the edges, and he purrs, "You want me to take out all the guards in an hour? Oh Captain, everything should be so easy. But those imprisoned will still be in danger if they are on the surface." 

"We don't have time to beam them all up. Unless--" Jim taps his fingers against the console and thinks. "Maybe I could rig the transporter to automatically activate every time a locator beacon is activated. So, you take down a beacon, put it somewhere, and direct the prisoners to it. They activate the beacon, transporter beams them up six at a time."

"Oh, you can be clever, Captain," Khan says with a slight rumble in his direction. "I was thinking along the same lines, but that shall work for our purposes." He pauses and then adds, "There are also children on that planet. Used for the smallest places."

The look on Jim's face flashes from shock to sadness to anger to steely determination. "Find them all." He works his jaw, furious with those people who would put children to work in such a place. Jim has a special connection to children in such conditions, and he will not forgive Khan if he leaves a single one of them down on that planet. "I'm going to work on the transporter." He stands and turns, heading for the transporter bay. He'll need to work quickly. 

Khan angles his head in the direction Kirk ran off in and frowns a little. The children are more important to him than he would have guessed, even given an adult's normal protective instincts. He vows internally not to fail a single one of them, even if Kirk would never know. If it was that important to Kirk, it was that important to Khan. And he also promises to look into what has caused that kind of response. He accesses his terminal, fingers flying.

Jim works as fast as he can on that teleporter, linking its signal to one of the beacons and testing it a few times to make sure it turned on every single time the beacon was activated. Good. So long as they don't try to mess with the controls when they're beamed up, it should continue functioning without a problem. Once he's done that, he packs up the beacon into a backpack and takes it back to the Bridge. "Got it rewired. Here's the beacon you'll need." 

Khan reaches out and takes the backpack from Kirk, trusting him enough not even to check on it. "I'll make sure to get the children off the planet, Captain. Every last one." He had hit on something weird in his search through the computers, Tarsus IV, a tragedy during Kirk's childhood that rivaled his father's death. And it sparks that curiosity that will not be denied. Starfleet had it buried and wrapped up deep, but Khan would discover what was hidden there. "Are you ready for your part?"

"You ask me that like this is the first thing I've ever stolen," Jim snorts, amused, and then nods. "Yeah, I'm ready. 'N' I'm gonna hold you to that promise." 

If Khan digs down enough, he'll find that not only was Jim on that planet at the time of Kodos' genocide, but his brother was, as well. And only one of them made it back. Obviously, it wasn't Sam. 

"Leave me behind at the mercy of your Starfleet if I can't manage to keep my word?" Khan asks, wondering at the depth of Kirk's feelings on this. He has no doubt, suddenly, that the fact Kirk has stolen before has a lot to do with his desire to protect children.

"Yep, probably. Or maybe run you over with the new ship," Jim says, as if pondering which option would be more fun. He's joking, but he really does want those kids safe. "Only got a few minutes until we're in orbit." He looks Khan over and then frowns. The guy is going to scare the ever-loving shit out of those kids, so Jim reaches up to tug at the corners of Khan's lips. "Don't forget to smile for them. You look like you're going to stuff them in a box and mail them to the Orions." 

Khan twitches back from the fingers and says, "I'm not sure my smile really helps. I've been told it just makes me look...murderous." He moves to the console to put the ship into orbit. "Or possibly more murderous. I'm not sure which."

"S'probably because you're usually feeling murderous when you use it," Jim replies easily. "You'll be fine. I'll meet you in the transporter bay." He heads off to grab some tools he'll need for hijacking that ship and then heads to the transporter pad, his own backpack hiked over his shoulder as he waits for Khan to finish. 

Khan hits the comm as the ship goes into orbit and says, "I have transmitted the coordinates of your target to your padd, Captain. Do have fun. The ship is now safely in orbit. Make sure not to get caught."

"Caught? No way in hell I'm gonna get caught. You're the one who's going to be drawing all the attention. Worry about yourself." Jim checks his padd and plugs the coordinates into the transporter. "I'm beaming down now. Be careful." Then he activates the transporter and hops onto the pad. 

The minute Jim materializes, he ducks for cover and checks his surroundings for guards. Of course there are guards. They don't want the prisoners randomly running off with their ships. Especially not the beautiful one that's parked a mere 500 meters away. 

Jim waits for the guards to pass on his rounds and then he sneaks up to the energy field blocking the entrance. This is why he brought a disruption generator. It makes a nice little hole for him to crawl through, and then he shuffles it back into his backpack and dashes to the nearest hiding spot. 

Hah. Amateurs. The ships aren't even locked down. Then again, maybe that's for quick departures in case of sudden uprisings? Like the one that's about to happen? 

Jim actually only runs into one tiny hitch in his plan: He's not expecting anybody to be in the ship when he boards it. Who the hell would be in a parked ship in a shipyard?

The owner entertaining the mine's version of a prostitute, apparently. 

That's alright. Jim knocks him out (and might have broken his nose for good measure), and smiles disarmingly at the shaken woman and gives her a pleasant, "Hi! Sorry to barge in uninvited." Then, he hauls the mine owner out of there and tosses him on his ass, and he escorts the woman out shortly after. 

Doesn't matter if she raises the alarm or not. They'll be too late to keep him from stealing that ship, which he's already powering up and lifting off the ground. 

Khan snorts and sets up the computer to maintain orbit and then heads for the transporters. He plugs in his coordinates and lifts his two phasers, readying himself for the fight. He materializes behind the mine entrance, intending to sneak in and find the control room. From there, the rest will be easy. With a smile that was nothing less than murderous, he bypasses the guards easily and slide down and through a mess of back shafts that he's memorized, straight for the climate relays.

Khan removes the hatch from the grate over the control room and sneers a little at the two bored men inside. A quick drop and two nasty blows later, and Khan's the only one on his feet. He alters the controls on the environmental systems, causing alarms to blare throughout the mines, announcing the failure of the air filters. A false alarm, but nobody would know that. 

He watches the mess, as some guards scrambled, some for their lives and some to actually save the mine's assets. But what Khan really watches is the slaves, looking for one who lead and help and protect the others. He finds her in a Tellurite woman, who herds together a bunch of other workers, all wearing stun collars. 

Bursting out of the control room, he brings down all the guards in range and then faces up with the Tellurite. "Take this when you reach the surface," he says, holding out the backpack. He stumbles a little when a beam hits him in the back and then whirls to stun three more guards. Turning back to the shocked woman, he says, "This is a transporter to a ship above the planet. A way to safety. Take this and get everyone up to the ship. Six at a time."

"Why should I believe you?" she demands.

Khan takes a step forward and says, "It's a chance you'll have to take. Starfleet knows of this rescue and will come to get you. That or stay here and rot."

She grabs the bag with a little growl that makes him smile and then rushes past him, taking the other slaves.

Khan is off again, heading deeper into the mine, to make sure everyone got out.

Khan dodges a couple of shots meant to take off his head and switched to his knives for close quarters combat. He uses the hilts, as opposed to the blades, sticking to his promise to Kirk. His blows took guards down one after another, until he was in that place where he saw only the red of battle. He protects slaves when the guards tried to harm them, getting every deeper into the depths.

And near the bottom he finds them, a huddled mass of children, abandoned by the guards and without anyone to lead them to help. He stares down at their scared faces (which did not get any less scared at the sight of him, mussed, bloody and ferocious) and then barks, "Everyone up. Smaller children will be led or carried by older and larger children. We're going to get all of you out of this mine safely, I will be supremely displeased. Is that understood?"

A lot of tiny, trembling nods, and they were getting up and grouping together. When he is sure they're actually ready, he leads them out of the depths and into the main shaft. He phasers three guards and then got into a physical altercation with another four, throwing them around with his augmented ease.

"Keep going," he growls, as he tosses the fourth away, and turns to find himself facing a lot of awed stares. "Keep going!" And that roar makes them move, all right.

Well, Jim isn't really expecting the turret guns that suddenly pop up at the reinforced corners of the compound. All he knows is that there was suddenly a hail of bullets chasing him around, and that sure as fuck isn't fun. Likely, the owner has been using them to prevent unwanted ships from getting too close and stealing his workers, not to keep his own ships in.

Regardless, not only does he have to learn the weapons systems controls while he's piloting a new high-speed craft, but he also has to dodge those incoming projectiles and not crash. It's frantic and chaotic, but he's pissed off and stubborn. It's kind of a good match. 

He's also a quick learner, which means inside of a minute, he's figured out how to get the weapons to auto-target the attacking guns, and then it's just a matter of maneuvering into the proper targeting arc. 

It takes ten minutes for him to clear the way, but then he heads off for the mines, surveying the ground as he goes. He sees the beacon and the refugees around it, slowly disappearing, and that means the transporter is working. Good. Now he just needs to find Khan. 

The alarms still blare throughout the mine, and Khan bares his teeth in what might have been called a grin (if it wasn't so damn terrifying) when the way is mostly clear before them. There are a lot of fallen guards, interspersed with a few slaves, and Khan checks all of those to make sure he only leaves the dead behind. He is grateful that the other escapees seem to have policed themselves and removed all their wounded. Shared suffering makes for a strong bonding.

He leads the way into the main tunnel, the entrance now directly in view. "Everyone hurry as fast as you can," he orders, sensing no guards in the way. He circles and directs and moves along the smallest and weakest, carrying them out under his arms in twos, instantly joined by some of the remaining slaves waiting to be transported to the ship, who help bring the rest of the children.

And then one of them wails, "Where's my brother?" and Khan freezes, before whirling to face the tiny girl.

"What do you mean?" he demands, knowing that all of the children he found made it out. And that Starfleet will be there far too soon. Almost immediately.

"He's in the pen," she cries, eyes wide and hurt. 

"The pen?" Khan demands of one of the adults.

"He's probably dead," the man says gently. "The pen is where the put the ones whose usefulness is nearly over."

"Where is this...pen?" Khan asks, knowing well of places like that.

"I can take you," the man says, looking a little ill at the idea, but determined.

Khan shoos the still crying girl away to another adult, looks up at the sky, where he figures Kirk must be by now and then snarls at the man, "Take me now." They race back into the mine, Khan determined to keep his word. 

Yes. Jim's almost directly overhead, and he's coming in lower to try to see if he can find Khan. This ship can't search for life signatures the same way that the Enterprise can, or he'd have been able to find him a hell of a lot more easily. Instead, he has to rely on visual scans, which... really aren't meant to be done from a space-faring craft, so he literally has to fly upside down to get the kind of visual he needs. 

It does enable him to spot Khan and another man, though, and he can see where they're headed. He can also see that there's probably turrets there, too, so he flies ahead to clear them out.

A ship passes overhead, sleek and fast, and begins taking out the weapons that threaten ahead of Khan and his escort. Kirk. He finds a real smile at the idea, but that washes away instantly when there's more weapons' fire ahead of him. He dodges shots and grabs the other man, dragging him out of the way of a third. A stray blast catches him on the left leg, and he yells in angry pain, but doesn't slow. In fact, he practically carries the other man to safety. "Where is this pen?" he demands.

"They will have evacuated the area with the alarms," the former slave says. "But the pen will have been left closed. No sense wasting effort on those who will be killed anyway. Go down three levels and take the first left. You cannot miss from there."

"Go back and get off the planet," Khan says. "The rest of the inhabitants of the planet will be here soon." Of course, Starfleet would be, too. He turns and blasts the door in front of him and then runs in, dodging four shots and taking down the shooters. 

Once he's taken out everything that he can, he watches Khan go inside the compound. Jim can't cover him, so he just has to trust the guy to do his job. Starfleet will be here any minute, and he needs to make sure he's ready and waiting whenever Khan is, so he lands the ship outside that complex and opens the hatch. 

He hates playing the waiting game, but with his luck, he'd go in there in search of Khan, miss him, and come back only to find Khan waiting for him at the shuttle. So he keeps watch outside, instead, making sure no one else enters the complex. 

_Hurry up, Khan._

Khan appreciates the relative emptiness of the halls, since most of the guards had cleared at the alarm. Only the four at the entrance had remained, and he flies along, enhanced speed pushing along every step. He locates the pen, right where the former slave told him it would be and freezes. 

About thirty miserable souls huddle in a dank room, all of them injured, sick, weak or some combination of the two. He huffs out an angry breath and rips the door keeping them in right out of the wall. The crash as he throws it into a nearby wall drowns out his snarl. 

"If you can run or walk or crawl, try to make the entrance," he says, heading for the weakest looking children. "And take those who cannot with you, if you have the strength." He lifts three children, including a near-infant, into his arms and then runs to the outside. 

As he exits, he sees Kirk with the ship not far away. He sets the children down in Kirk's view, knowing the man would find a way to help him. And then turns back again. His time is almost up.

"Shit," Jim breathes, as soon as he sees those kids and runs over to collect them, ushering them into the ship. There's not much room in that vessel. Certainly room for two to comfortably live, but it's not made to house a full crew, so if there are a lot of people, Kirk knows he can't take them all in one trip, so he calls after Khan. "I can carry the most injured. Everyone else will need to walk it, or we'll never get out of here in time!"

Khan lifts his hand to let Kirk know that he heard, but figures that he's going to be caught at this rate. There's no leaving anyone, per his promise and no rushing those who are so sick. He meets a group of them, stumbling along as best they can, and is struck suddenly by their strength. Sick, injured and starved, but fighting to survive. He can and does respect this.

He finds very few remaining in the pen, mostly those who are truly near death. Two go with him and back to the surface. But he doesn't stop at the outside or even with Kirk. His long legs carry him back to the transporter and the waiting, furious Andorian woman and the man who showed him the pen. He leaves the three sick he managed to bring with him and turns back. Now, he pushes himself to the limits of his own abilities, managing to make his breath whistle in improved lungs. 

Jim is loading the ones Khan can't carry onto the ship, as many as will fit, until they're crowding the narrow hallway and he can't possibly take on anymore. Then, he lifts off and flies back towards the beacon. 

Of course, this is when Starfleet makes its presence known. The ship blares and alarm to let him know there are sensors scanning him, and he curses. This had better go damn fast. He lands the ship and helps the sick and injured out, briefly explaining the situation and the beacon and how Starfleet will get them medical treatment, and then he looks around for Khan. 

Where is he? Is he back yet? "Khan! Where the hell are you? We need to get out of here!"

Khan brings the last to the surface and sees that Kirk has moved the ship. He doesn't slow, but takes the last two, both Orion women who have been used too hard, direct to the transporter site. He halts and sets his burden down to the people waiting and then looks to Kirk. "Your friends are here."

"I already know that. They've scanned us. They know we're here. We have to go now." Jim grabs Khan's arm and tugs him back towards the ship. "You got all of the kids, right? They're all safe now?"

Khan doesn't resist, but his voice is angry, as he retorts, "Do you doubt my word. Captain? Do you think I kept going back for more people for the fun? The thrill you find in it? What if I had? Would you leave me now?"

"No. Shut the fuck up. I just want to make sure we're not leaving any of them in danger. That's not doubting your word." Jim shoves him onto the ship and closes the hatch, heading for the cockpit. "That's due diligence. And stop being fucking melodramatic while we're being hunted. If you want to add tension, take up the violin, or something." He snorts, plunking himself down into the pilot's chair and firing up the engines for maximum speed. "Sit down and buckle up." 

Khan growls and says, "Someday, you will make me angry enough to smash in your face," but sits and straps in. He had been looking forward to the ride, but Kirk manages to piss him off again. "Your precious children are safe. All that I could find."

"Good. Thank you," Jim replies, unbothered by the growl as he lifts them off and rockets them through the atmosphere, aiming for the opposite side of the planet as he does so so that there's a barrier between them and Starfleet. This ship truly is incredibly fast, so it's a matter of fifteen minutes before they're punching through and zipping through space at Warp 8. 

Khan leans back as they get out of the planet's orbit and into space. "So, Captain, where are we going?" he asks. "Starfleet saw both of our signatures, so they shall not give up the hunt."

"They can't chase us right now. It'll take them a bit to beam up all of those slaves. We'll be long out of their range by then." Jim kind of wants to bring up Khan's promise about finding a place to hide away, but he was also drunk at the time, so maybe that's not the smartest thing. 

"And you avoided them neatly with this ship," Khan says, actually praising the other man. "Do you wish to keep it?" He looks over the sleek design approvingly.

"Hell yes. I absolutely do. It's got a stealth mode we can activate when the engines aren't running at full power." Jim pats the controls, pleased with their responsiveness. "It's not the Enterprise, but... she'll do."

Khan reaches in to a hidden pocket of his ruined pants, hissing a little as it reminds him of the wound to his leg. He pulls out a small chip that contains all the data from the auction house and places it on the console next to Kirk. "You can choose the next target, dear Captain." 

I'll worry about that little later. You seem like you need to get patched up." Jim lets the ship cruise and offers his hand to Khan to help him stand. "There's a tiny medbay."

Khan takes Kirk's hand and then tugs him down into Khan's lap. "I do not require treatment, Captain. My wounds are already healing." He just holds on to Kirk and looks into his face, waiting for a reaction. Curious.

"Hey!" Jim cries out, startled, and squirms a bit. Not enough to break Khan's hold, though, and he blinks at Khan, surprise turning to confusion, and then slight embarrassment. "Something on my face...?" Being stared at like that is a little too intense, especially considering the way Jim's in his lap. He doesn't want to get the wrong idea here.

Khan waits an extra beat and then lets him go, pushing him off his lap. "I will fetch something to drink for us both. You should choose a target."

Yeah, please just ignore it if Jim's heart is beating a little faster than normal. "Yeah..." He settles back into the pilot's seat and plugs the chip in, going over the information. There are a few tempting targets.

Khan sets a glass of guava juice on the console next to Kirk and takes his seat, sipping at his own. The rich mine owner, now a prisoner of Starfleet, had spared no expense on this ship, even the replicator was near perfect. He makes a content noise and says, "This is almost as I remember the real juice."

"What is it?" Jim asks, looking at the glass of pinkish liquid. "Strawberry-something?" That's what it looks like to him. He's never even heard of a "guava" before, so he has no idea what this is. 

"Your medical history indicates that you should be able to drink it safely, Captain," Khan says. "And the taste is quite pleasant. Please, trust me. Try. Then tell me where we're going."

Jim takes the glass and sniffs at the liquid inside before taking a sip. And then another. "It's sweet." Another sip. "I like it." Jim really does love sweet things, so this is right up his alley. He settles back with it while he punches coordinates into the console. "Their top listed buyer purchased 54 slaves in the past month. I don't know what he's doing with them all, but obviously there's some purpose behind it. I figured we'd go pay him a visit and find out what that's all about."

"That many in a month indicates either someone who is reselling or someone who is using people up," Khan says quietly. "Is there any pattern to the buying?" He regrets that Kirk didn't take his offer, but figures the drink had propelled the other man. Still, he casts that aside with so many other things and focuses on what they shall do now. He has to find a way to get Kirk back to Starfleet soon, back to his ship.

"Young women, mostly. Between the ages of 17 and 24. Probably some sort of prostitution ring." Jim downs the rest of the juice and then stands. "It's going to take 6 days or so to get there, so we've got some time until then. I, uh..." He looks down at his glass, mind drifting back to that conversation just a few hours before their latest escapade. "I guess we won't be hiding away someplace safe, huh?"

That's... sortakindamaybe an invitation, but it's subtle so Khan can simply turn him down without feeling weird about it. Jim's always a little worked up after tense missions, and they've had quite a few of them lately without him really being able to relieve any stress. 

Khan looks up sharply, eyes narrowed and heated. "Are we not hiding away on this ship, Captain?" he rumbles and stands, draping an arm over the back of Kirk's chair. "For six days...or so." He brushes the knuckles of his right hand over the nape of Kirk's neck.


	11. First Time

Khan looks up sharply, eyes narrowed and heated. "Are we not hiding away on this ship, Captain?" he rumbles and stands, draping an arm over the back of Kirk's chair. "For six days...or so." He brushes the knuckles of his right hand over the nape of Kirk's neck. 

Jim shivers a little at that intimate touch and his lips part to draw in a deep breath. "I suppose we are..." he replies, managing a smirk that's not quite as cocky as the one he'd used on that tailed woman at the bar. He has no idea how sex with Khan is going to go, honestly. "Are you going to make good on your promise?"

"Do you wish me to?" Khan asks, letting his fingers get a more possessive hold of the back of Kirk's neck. The actions were not threatening, though, just possessive. He slides his other hand over the front of Kirk's shirt, stopping at his left nipple and teasing the fabric in small circles.

Jim tips his head back to look up at him and licks at his lower lip, trying to keep his breathing even despite the hands on his body. "I'm definitely not against blowing off a little steam," he replies, lowering his voice to match Khan's timbre. "If you think your leg can handle it.

"Blowing off steam," Khan murmurs and stills his hands. "That seems a foolish reason to have sex with a man you barely trust. If you trust me at all, in these matters." 

"If you'd rather this was some sappy, chick-flick scenario, you've got the wrong guy." Jim looks up at him, trying to figure out exactly what Khan wants. If it's some profound emotional connection, then... he's probably shit out of luck. Jim doesn't hate him, and he's grown to respect him, and even trust him, and worry a little about his health, but Jim doesn't do the sappy emotional stuff when it comes to first-time sex. Actually, he hasn't done it during any sex. That's just asking for trouble, and it's trouble he's pretty sure he doesn't want. What he wants is physical release with somebody he's starting to regard as a friend. 

Khan laughs at the suggestion and shakes his head once. "You speak in strange ways for a man who is a Starfleet captain," he says and drops a hand to rub over the rather impressive bulge at Kirk's groin. "Very well, Captain, I shall give you the release of steam you wish."

"What should a Starfleet captain talk like, then?" Jim asks around a moan, spreading his legs and pushing his hips up into that hand. "Hey, you were getting just as turned-on earlier. Don't act like it's all me." 

"Not like a teenaged alley cat with a fifth grade education," Khan replies with an amused air. He moves his hand just to push it under the pants and briefs and wrap around Kirk's cock. Despite the now unfamiliar feel of an erection (of any sort, even his own) in his hand, he quickly adjusts his grip and tests methods of stroking to see how best Kirk likes it. Slow and thorough. Quick and rough. Focused on the head, the base, the vein on the under-surface, the bundle of nerves, perhaps with a twist or the scrape of fingernails. He watches with the air of a curious feline.

"I'd be yowling at you if that were the case." Jim's a damn fine specimen, and he never fails to impress in the size department. At least not in human terms. He lets out a low groan when Khan wraps around him, and his breath hitches. He responds best to the rough touches, the ones that force him to pay attention, and he lets out moans whenever Khan strokes over the head or scrapes his fingernails along the vein, and he outright mewls whenever a finger presses against his frenulum. There's not enough room in his pants for a fully-hard Kirk plus Khan's hand, though, so he tugs Khan in for a heated kiss, digging his fingers into the man's hair and almost biting more than he's kissing. "Bed. Now." 

"Yowling is acceptable," Khan says and bites back, before turning his head to press his tongue into Kirk's warm mouth. He keeps stroking his cock, amused by how tight the space has become, but places his other hand on Kirk's chest to press him down into the chair. "Why not here?" he asks. "Is this not a combination of things you love? A captain's chair and sex. How perfect for you."

"You talk way too fucking much," Jim growls, reaching down to undo his pants to release the pressure on his aching cock. He lets out a sigh of relief, followed by a moan as he thrusts upward, wanting more friction from Khan's hand. He also wants more in general, so he tugs Khan closer, trying to get the man into his lap so he can focus his efforts on removing Khan's shirt.

Khan resists the tugging, but knowing Kirk will not be satisfied without explanation, he purrs, "Captain, allow me to give you this first release unmolested." He pulls Kirk's cock completely free of his pants and bites at his right earlobe, tugging sharply. Having noted carefully the attentions Kirk enjoys, he focuses on being just a tad rougher even then before, along with near torturing the areas he likes best, enjoying the noises he made. 

"If this--" Jim pauses to suck in a sharp breath when Khan hits a particularly sensitive spot, "--is your definition of 'unmolested', I'd love to see your definition of 'molested'." He grabs onto the armrests of the chair, knuckles going white as he tips his head back and trembles. Khan's hand on him feels so fucking good, and that bite definitely made his cock twitch. He's so hard right now that he's leaking and the harder and faster Khan strokes him, the closer he'll get to release.

"You're getting all wet, Captain," Khan says with obvious satisfaction, looking down into his upturned face. He allows himself to fall forward a little more, just enough to swivel his head and latch down hard, all teeth, over his pulse point. He combines the move with a sharp twist of his fingers right over the head of Kirk's erection, smearing moisture all over.

"Fuck!" Jim cries out, and even though it's a startled curse, he likes it, and it's not long after that he's letting out a loud, desperate moan as he comes, spilling all over Khan's hand and his own abdomen. Alright, so Jim might have just a tiny kink for biting. Just a tiny one. 

Khan keeps his teeth clamped on Kirk's throat for his entire release, leaving a nice, healthy mark to admire later. He strokes lightly to encourage every drop from the cock in his fingers, finally releasing both mouth and hand when he thinks the stimulation might veer into actual pain. With a strange impulse, he licks the wound left on Kirk's throat and then stands straight up again, one arm folded on the back of the chair and the other held to his mouth, as he cleans his fingers.

"Fuck..." Jim breathes, totally lost in a daze with the force of his orgasm, and it takes a moment before he can even open his eyes to look up at Khan. When he does, though... wow. That is a gorgeous sight. 

What Jim also wants to know is what effect this had on him, so he reaches out to settle his palm against Khan's groin, squeezing teasingly. "Am I going to get properly molested now?"

Khan glances down at the hand over his groin and smiles, knowing Kirk will find his hard, but not straining for release. Sublimation is a beautiful thing. "If that is what you desire, Captain, than I shall be happy to oblige." He steps back and heads for what must be the quarters on the ship, as the only logical choice on the small ship. "Make sure we do not explode or run into anything while busy in the bedroom." 

"Oh, I thoroughly intend to explode," Jim replies with a lewd little grin, and he quickly alters the coordinates on the ship for what he knows is an empty sector of space. That way, they definitely won't crash or run into trouble. Again, there are alarms to let them know if other ships happen to come their way. 

Then, he gets up and trots after Khan, stripping out of his dirtied shirt on the way.

Khan stops just inside the door of the quarters, which is small, except for the rather large and impressively outfitted bed inside. He grabs Kirk around the small of the back, as the man follows after him, and tugs him into a hot, dirty kiss. His hands drop instantly to Kirk's perfectly curved ass and squeeze tightly. 

Jim moans into that kiss, hissing as his still-sensitive cock rubs against the fabric of Khan's pants. That really needs to be fixed, so he backs up just enough that he can get a hand down and start undoing the brunet's pants. Jim really wants to get a look at him. 

Khan watches Kirk work on his pants, even as he removes the remains of his shirt and tosses them aside. He toes off his boots with equal efficiency, aware of the still fading phaser burns and uncaring. A little pain for a lot more pleasure. He reaches for the pants still clinging to Kirk's hips and rips them open to fall off. "You're a beautiful man, Captain Kirk," he says.

Jim might have cared more about the ripping of clothing if he couldn't just replicate more. Thankfully, he can, so being down the only pair of pants he has isn't a concern. It's actually really fucking arousing. 

Once he's pushed Khan's pants off, he leans back a little to take the sight in and smirks. Khan really is an attractive man, isn't he? "You're not so bad yourself," he replies. Kicking off his own boots, he reaches for Khan's cock, stroking him firmly and thumbing over the tip. He wants to see how big he gets when he's fully hard. 

Khan lifts his head, leans back to more fully expose himself to Kirk's gaze and touch and allows his caress for a few moments. His cock hardens and lengthens under the touches, but not yet fully. He bats Kirk's hand away without warning, grips the other man's shoulders and flips him neatly on to the bed. He braces himself against the mattress for a moment, just looking at Kirk, and then crawls easily on the mattress, positioning himself over the other man.

Jim's got to admit, he loves the feel of a cock hardening in his hand, so he's a little distracted when Khan suddenly manhandles him onto the bed. There's a grunt when he hits it, and he straightens himself out on it, but still he feels somewhat like an antelope in a lion's den when Khan crawls over him like that. The man really does exude authority and presence, but Jim still refuses to be intimidated. He goes right back to reaching for Khan's cock, determined to get him to harden all the way; after all, his own cock is starting to fill up again.

Khan captures Kirk's mouth and plunders with his tongue, growling softly at each tug on his cock. He's completely ready now and itching to press his way into the hot body beneath him. But restraint, he can and will have restraint. He will not be an animal to this man, who has offered himself freely. He pushes away from that tempting mouth and snakes down to enjoy each inch of skin he finds with his lips and teeth.

Those growls make Jim gasp and moan, and he lifts one leg to wrap it around Khan's hip, drawing him even closer. But that also means that he whimpers a little when Khan moves away and down, although that whimper soon turns to approving groans. Every time Khan bites him, Kirk bucks up against him. "Fuck..." he pants, fisting his fingers into the sheets. "We need lube."

"Patience, Captain," Khan murmurs and sucks a mark just over his right nipple. "I have so much more of you to enjoy." He plucks at Kirk's other nipple, tugging and rolling it. "These would look good pierced." He squeezes with the edges of his fingernails. "Little rings just so."

Jim's blush has pretty much spread to over his whole body. He's in high-gear, breath coming in stuttering gasps and muscles quivering under Khan's ministrations. He stares down at the man, eyes lidded and clouded over with lust, and he laughs quietly at the comment. It seems to random. "Can't. It's against regulations." 

A shame," Khan says and bites a little at the same nipple, careful to cause only the right edge of pain. "Perhaps you were made for a life outside the law instead." He sits up to look at Kirk's face and then reaches down to palm his cock again, though he holds it with a much gentler grip, teasing. "You have wonderful stamina."

Jim threads his fingers into Khan's hair when the man bites his nipple, and his cock gives an interested twitch, coming to life under that light touch. It's a little difficult for him to concentrate on conversation. "Already had a life outside the law..." he mumbles, letting his eyes fall closed as he sucks in a breath and arches up. "Could probably give you a run for your money..."

Khan doubts that, but the idea of finding out holds a great deal of appeal. He thinks of a next time- dangerous, very dangerous. He bites at Kirk's abdomen to focus on the here and now, tasting the salty skin and marking him again. His eyes roam over Kirk's erection, and he hungers a little to taste that, too. His tongue flicks out over his own lips.

Jim's still kind of amazed that Khan seems to know exactly what he's doing, which means he's slept with men more than a few times before, and that almost doesn't really line up with Jim's mental image of him. But, here they are, with Jim pinned to the bed by Khan's weight and moaning like a whore for him. It's funny how the universe never quite works out the way one expects. 

His breath stutters and hitches, and he pushes his hips upward, just begging for more attention. "Fuck, that's good..." It should probably bother him that he's getting claimed all over the place, but it feels amazing, and that's all that matters. He's thinking with his other head right now. 

Khan enjoys the evidence of Kirk's enjoyment as much as anything else, not used to bed partners who want to be there. He thumbs over the head of Kirk's cock and licks his finger, before sharing by kissing the other man's perfect mouth. He holds Kirk's face in place with a strong, but somehow tender, hand, stroking his cheek.

A leg thrown over Kirk's legs gives the other man something to rut against, pushing deliberately against the firm heat. He times strokes of his tongue with presses of his knee, trying to encourage more noises and making his own in return. He was never a vocal lover, except when taunting, but Kirk inspires it somehow. 

Jim likes that kissing as much as anything else, sucking on Khan's tongue and biting at his lower lip, but it's that hip pressing against his groin that makes him whine for more. It's not enough. He thrusts up against it, rolling his hips like he's fucking him, but all it does is serve to make already sensitive flesh more sensitive, so he grabs Khan's hips and tugs until they're groin-to-groin and he can rub their cocks together with wanton abandon.

Khan allows the thrusts for a few moments ant then pushes himself off of Kirk. "Stay still," he orders and does a quick check of the room, finally locating a sealed bottle of lubrication in a rather stuffed box. "I would say the owner entertained in here," he drawls, looking over the stash of interesting paraphernalia where the lubricant was located. He flicks it open and dribbles a little on his fingers, pleased when it makes them tingle. He returns to his place over Kirk, joining their mouths again and pets his right side and flank.

"He was in here with a whore earlier," Jim remarks casually, like it's something totally unrelated to the conversation. It doesn't bother Jim any that this room was being used by another 'couple' just a few hours prior. 

He spreads his legs invitingly when Khan returns, willingly giving in to that kiss and returning his hands to the brunet's hips. He can feel the power in the man's muscles, and the thought of getting rammed with that kind of strength makes him wiggle his hips in anticipation. Jim rarely ever bottoms for other men, but when he does, it's for powerhouses like Khan.

Khan rumbles contentedly as Kirk spread his legs for him, offering himself up in a way that pleases the alpha in the former ruler. He dribbles lube over his fingers and slips his hand between his cheeks to rub at the tempting ring of muscle. He does not press inside yet, just playing with the opening. "You are beautiful," he says. "So hungry for this. So open and warm. I may never let you out of this bed." 

Jim shudders when the cold gel makes contact with his hot skin and twitches away before settling again, and even pressing back against those fingers. It tingles, making him feel cold and hot at the same time, and like there's some electric current flowing between them. "Quit teasing." It embarrasses him a little when Khan calls him beautiful. It's really not how he sees himself. 

"My words are not teasing," Khan promises, enjoying how his blood sings at being so close to Kirk. "My fingers may be." He slides his index finger all the way inside and plunges it in and out. "Open for me." 

The increased strength of his finger allows him to tease apart the muscle, which is tighter than expected. He kisses Kirk for that discovery, too. The man may be a slut, but he was giving Khan something not handed out commonly.

Jim spreads even further at the command and lets out a loud moan at the intrusion. He hasn't been spread open in a long time, not since before he entered Starfleet, so he certainly is tight. Very tight. Even that finger makes him wriggle, and when Khan pushes it further into him, he presses back. "F-fuck. More!" 

He knows rushing will make things hurt a little, but he really doesn't care. A little pain is part of the game, as far as he's concerned. 

"I will give you more," Khan promises and bites hard at the tendon straining on his neck. He tugs at the sides of Kirk's passage, loosening him further. He is built large and long and wants to make sure Kirk knows nothing but pleasure. Withdrawing his hand, he reaches for the lube again, pouring more over his fingers and Kirk's ass. "So much more." Two fingers slide into Kirk, without mercy and angled for his prostate. A rare treat for the selected few of Khan's lovers. 

Jim's definitely fully hard again, resting hot and heavy against his own abdomen, and that bite has him tightening his grip on Khan's hips. Having a second finger push into him creates a pleasant burn, but as soon as those fingers brush against his prostate, he lets out a startled yelp, followed by a deep, needy moan. It's like a jolt of static straight up his spine. 

"Do you want another finger before the rest of me?" Khan asks and nudges up into his prostate again. He nuzzles Kirk's cheek and breathes in his scent, already well-known and precious to him, but now, intoxicatingly strong with his desire as well. This is what Khan wants of his last family member, this closeness and trust. 

He thrusts his fingers in and out of Kirk a few more times, waiting for his answer, but wanting to heat him up even more. His eyes dart to the hardness straining against Kirk's belly. "Next time, I will suck you." 

"Just fuck me," Jim breathes, not wanting to wait any longer. He'll adjust, so long as Khan goes slow, and they've used plenty of lube, so it shouldn't be a problem. Though, now that he's looking down, the brunet really does have some impressive girth... He tugs him down for another kiss, deep and hungry, and he tugs at Khan's lip with his teeth. "I'll hold you to that promise."

Khan laughs softly and murmurs, "To you, I keep my promises." He removes his fingers from Kirk and reaches for the lube again. This he pours in a fairly great quantity on his hand and slicks over his cock quickly and efficiently. He does not linger, for his pleasure will be found inside Kirk.

Lining up to the somewhat open entrance, he gazes into Kirk's eyes and says, "Tell me if it hurts too much. I do not wish it to." He presses forward and breaches that lovely body with just the head of his rather impressive cock. 

Jim sucks in his breath and holds it, head tipping back to press into the pillows. Yes, it hurts, but Jim likes a little pain. The feeling of being stretched open like this is amazing, and he bends his legs and lifts them, pulling his knees up to spread himself open for Khan. 

"Keep going... It's good." There's no way in hell he wants him to stop now. That lube is making everything tingle.

Khan keeps the push in slow and controlled, though everything in him screams to just bury himself deep and fast. The warmth and tightness of Kirk is delightful and inviting, accepting Khan's cock with a perfection he has not experienced before. He groans, deep and low in his throat and chest, and says, "Yes, you are good. So good. Inviting me in." He presses their foreheads together, wanting to see into his eyes.

His hips maintain their steady push, easing him, with the help of the lubricant, to fully seat himself in Kirk. He almost growls in regret at having no further to go, wanting to be as close as possible. "James," he says. "James."

It's impossible to speak while Khan is pushing into him because Jim's just trying to remember how to breathe. That cock is so thick, and there's so damn much of it that it's just spreading him open more and more. It's just at that perfect mix of pleasure and pain that sets his nerves on fire, and it's only when the Augment is buried to the hilt in him that Jim can manage a quiet, "Khan."

It's kind of an amazing thing in and of itself that he doesn't hate his name when Khan breathes it out like that. Then again, his name could be almost anything, and Khan would still make it sound appealing. Now that he's fully inside, though, Jim hooks his legs around Khan's hips, trying to pull him in further still, wanting to get properly fucked. 

"Easy," Khan murmurs, as he would to a jittery horse, and smooths hands over his legs, hips and sides. He loves the way James has just said his name, sounding almost awed and needy. He braces himself and experiments with a few careful thrusts, testing what Kirk wants and can take.

That stroking does nothing to calm how Jim shudders with every thrust. He's so tight still that he can feel every inch of Khan moving inside him, and it rubs against his prostate in ways that make him whimper. "Fuck easy. I want harder."

Khan positions himself around James with complete possessiveness and braces himself to start a more rigorous pace and force. He is nowhere near using anything like his true abilities. But a few tests and suddenly, the rhythm between them clicks, and Khan slides easily within Kirk's body. He angles up his hips to try and hit his prostate with each hard thrust.

Jim's not truly satisfied until Khan's pounding into him hard enough to make the bed creak. He loves rough sex. He loves the thought of barely being able to walk the next day. He loves giving up control for one night and not being a captain. The opportunities for that have been so few and far between. 

But this is good. So very good. It's making his toes curl, and there's a shallow puddle of precum pooling on his belly that threatens to spill onto the sheets whenever Khan jostles him too much. Jim is lost in a daze of moans and curses, fingers gripping onto his own knees to open himself as much as physically possible for Khan. 

"James," Khan murmurs. "So good, James. I will treat you so well." He keeps his word and gives him more, as he seems to need and want. But his orgasm dangles out of range, waiting for James' release. He ducks his head to claim the open mouth of his lover, swallowing moans and pants. And swearing. Khan loves the swears, the helpless sounds of pleasure. 

That kiss steals the last of his breath, and all Jim can focus on now is the way Khan feels, slamming into him and rattling his bones. Each time the Augment pounds into his prostate, it brings him closer and closer, until his whole body trembles with the strain of holding on. 

Then suddenly, he tenses and stills. The next thrust after that sends him crashing over, crying out into that kiss and arching up against Khan so forcefully that he swears he's shattered his spine in the best fucking way.

James is magnificent at the height of his pleasure, lost to everything but the sheer physical and all at Khan's doing. Not a hand on him, just Khan's cock inside him, hitting that spot over and over. He releases James' mouth to hear his cry at full throat. The noise delights his primal side and sparks him to bite at Jim's neck and shoulders.

He doesn't want his own release, but all good things must end. He picks back up his pace of thrusts, delighting in the way James' clamps around him. "Mine," he hisses into his neck. "Mine."

Every nerve ending is so, so sensitive that even the smallest of Khan's movements make Jim whimper, and every continued thrust and bite earns a litany of muttered incoherencies. He wants to make Khan come, so he tightens his body even further around him, clenching with every muscle. Yes, he'll be his for right now. He'll even let him come inside without complaint. 

"James," Khan growls, hips stuttering a little at the deliberate clench. He forces his eyes open as they try to fall shut, needing to watching, wanting that connection. He falls over the edge soundlessly, with only the scrunch of his face to show off his pleasure. And the way he tightens his hold around James, to bring him closer, as if that were possible. 

Khan doesn't want to think it, but this is like no other climax he has experienced before. Sharing like this, between two people both desiring pleasure in one another, that transcends the takings of before, the conquests and the provings. This is more. And it's dangerous. But oh, how Khan craves it, how he is already scheming, even as he spills into the warm body beneath him, to have more, to keep it. 

His James. His.

Jim clings to him until Khan has ridden out his orgasm and groans quietly when he feels that hot semen filling him up. Fuck, this has been good sex. He's exhausted and sore, but he's content and there isn't an ounce of tension left in him. 

He lays still, settling his forehead against Khan's shoulder as he tries to steady his breath, and then eventually collapses back into the pillows and lets out a long, satisfied sigh, eyes falling closed. He'll nap right here with Khan still buried inside him unless the Augment does something to wake him. 

Khan eases himself on top of James, watching as his eyes close in tiredness. He strokes the sides of his face, exploring with a tenderness that is almost wretched inside him. The softness of Jim's cheeks delights, as does the fluttering of his eyelids with each touch. He makes sure not to wake him, biting down on a groan of loss as he finally slips out of James' body.

Free, he rolls to the side and tugs James with him, until he is tucked safely in Khan's arms. From here, he could and would protect the other man from anything that might threaten them. He does not feel at all sleepy, in fact, his nerves hum with excess energy. He almost wants someone to challenge him for his James, so he can fight and show the lovely man what he'll do to keep him. 

He curses his damn instincts and mouths at the main mark he made on James' neck, a pure bite of claim. He knows that James views this purely as sex, without emotions, which is what Khan is used to, as well. But he's already all twisted up in the other man, and the sex just twisted him further. So, he'll remain tangled up with Kirk as long as the other man allows.


	12. A Misstep

It's an hour and a half before Jim stirs again, and he's pleased when he finds that there's a warm body curled up against his own. He presses a little closer, realizing there's actually not really a rush, so he can afford to just lounge around for a while. Besides, his muscles have all stiffened up now, and even that little bit of wiggling sends aches up his backside, so getting up isn't an appealing prospect, anyway. 

Still, he wouldn't trade that soreness in for anything. He had a damn good time, feels at ease, and is pretty sure this has strengthened whatever friendship he's working on making with Khan, which is a good thing. Definitely a good thing.

So, he'll just lay here for a bit and drift in an out of wakefulness.

Khan senses the instant James starts to come awake and caresses down his chest and abdomen. He rumbles under his breath as James moves closer to him and nuzzles into his hair. His lips caress the softness and breathe in his scent. He gives him a little more time to doze and then moves his head to bite lightly at his neck. "Wake up, James." He nibbles a little more firmly at the spot he'd marked earlier. 

Jim groans and stirs again, cracking open his eyes and turning to bury his face in the pillow so he can stifle a yawn. How long have they been laying here? He has no idea. Oh well. 

"I'm up, I'm up." He half-heartedly swats Khan away and then rolls over to try to scoot closer to the edge of the bed, but oh, God, he is sore. "Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck."

Khan reaches out, places his hands on the small of James' back and rubs just so to ease the aches there. "Shall I help you relax, as I have done before?" he asks, wanting an excuse to touch the other man again. He thumbs gently at the crease of James' ass. "There are ways to ease all of your pains."

"I need morphine and a full-body regenerator," Jim whines, but stills when Khan touches him and closes his eyes. "But if you wanna try your hands, go right ahead. I've got no objections."

"Where shall I start?" Khan asks softly and trails his fingers over his back and sides. "Did I really so strain your body so much?" He rolls his lover gently on his front and kneels, hands on his back. 

He slides to his feet and returns to the stash of sexual items, locating a bottle of liquid that starts cool and then goes hot, a useful form of liniment. This he applies in a generous portion to James' back and then spreads around. He massages the liquid in deeply, watching James' reactions. 

At first, there are hisses when cold liquid meets sore muscles, but Jim slowly starts to relax as it heats up and burrows under his skin, soothing some of the tension and ache. Khan's hands help, too, and Jim pulls a pillow under his upper body so he can get more comfortable and just let the attentions make him better. "You're the one with super healing powers. I'm just a regular guy, so when I get fucked hard enough to nearly break the bed, yeah, I'm gonna be sore." 

"Not so regular," Khan murmurs and turns his attentions to the firm mound of James' ass, taking extra care of the muscles there. He parts the cheeks and carefully checks the entrance for any undo damage. Although there is some abrasion, he sees no tearing or great harm done. Testing the area, he finds there is a bit of extra heat, which worries him a little. There is a different salve needed for this hurt, but he shall fetch it in a moment. 

He hopes that James does not regret their encounter now, if only for the soreness. Leaning in, he presses a kiss to the back of his neck and murmurs a string of compliments into his ear. He wants more of this man.

Jim's fairly patient with the prodding, even considering it's in rather sensitive and intimate areas. He's getting a massage out of it, so that keeps him satisfied, and he only glances back at him once to see what he's doing. "I don't know what you think you're going to find, but I swear just staring at it isn't going to work." He's pretty sure he's not bleeding, or he'd have felt the crustiness of dried blood, so he's not too worried. 

He squirms a bit, though, when Khan kisses his neck and murmurs at him. It's a little more tender than he was expecting, and he stuffs his face back into the pillow, half hiding from the compliments. He's never much been good at accepting them.

"Do hold still," Khan says and carefully transfers his hands to strong shoulders, working them into the flesh. When he is satisfied, he slides off the bed again and returns to the stash. There are many salves for healing mixed among the rest, strong indications that injuries have been inflicted many times. He removes one of the more pleasant salves and carries it back to James. His skilled fingers part the cheeks and smooth the cooling ointment over the area. "That should soothe the abrasion and roughness."

Jim watches Khan when the man moves away, admiring the toned muscles and the hard lines. He's a little curious about what all is in that stash, but he has no intention of moving right now. Khan is luring him back into a state of being half asleep.

Until there's more cold cream, that is, and he grunts. "Guess they don't make dermal regenerators in the same way as they made rectal thermometers back in the day, huh?"

"You do not want a dermal regenerator that deep inside you," Khan says and rolls James over on his back. He looks into his face, studying intently, before daring to press their mouths together. The kiss is on the edge of possessive, a questing tongue to explore the depths. 

Jim blinks up at him, confused with the way Khan is looking at him. "It sure would make things a hell of a lot eas--" He's cut off by that kiss, but he doesn't push the man away. His brain is still catching up with the sudden change of scenery. 

Khan removes his mouth and asks, "Shall I do that again, or would you prefer that I do not?" He traces the marks on James' chest and side and flanks. 

"Kissing's not a problem. I just didn't think you were the sort to just... randomly kiss somebody." Especially outside of sex. Kissing is one of those things that's a no-brainer when you're balls-deep in someone, but when it's just easy like this, it becomes something else entirely. 

"Random?" Khan asks and then chuckles lightly. "I have never indulged in kisses before. They are a sign of affection, of weakness." He kisses Jim again with a little purr of delight, showing him that there is no randomness in his actions. 

Jim hums quietly into that kiss and then pulls back to look at him, tipping his head to the side. "That's exactly why I'm kinda surprised." Affection just really didn't seem to fit the pattern. There'd been raw sexual want, yeah, but... lazy affection like this? Jim's not sure what to make of it, or what to do with it. Yeah, it feels nice, but it just gets him into trouble down the road.

Khan sighs a warm breath of frustration and says, "I do not know how to convince you that you are all I have." He traces over James' pectorals and says, "I wish five more days of this."

Jim pauses, watching him, and bites at his lower lip, as he considers what he wants to say, but then shrugs and gives a small smile. "Let me heal up from the last round, first, then we'll see about a round two." 

Khan snorts and says, "You are a tease," but there is lightness in the sound. He rolls off the bed and moves to dress. "I shall check on our course and work off a little excess energy, before I jump your bones again."

"Damn. Somebody's an optimist," Jim replies with a chuckle. "You'll have to lay the new coordinates in. I was just focused on not letting the ship crash, since someone distracted me." He stretches out languidly, contemplating napping a little more. He really wants to take full advantage of this opportunity to just be lazy. 

Khan, still shirtless, strokes from James' chest all the way down through the trail of hair to his groin. "Yes, you're definitely going to refuse me," he says. "There's no way you want anymore sex."

Jim can't help but purr a little at the touch. He's always been a tactile person, so touches communicate better to him than words usually do. "I dunno... I don't often turn down an offer of good sex." 

Khan rubs in small circles over his abdomen and hopes to hear that noise again. "Better than good," he says. " _For you._ You only managed to give me one orgasm." He tweaks James' right nipple and plays with it gently.

"And that was nearly enough to fuck my ass apart," Jim replies between groans and as much as that touch feels good, reaches for Khan's hand to still its movements. "Set the coordinates first, or we'll never get there at this rate."

Khan laughs, tugs James' nipple a last time and heads out of the bedroom to the bridge. He notices a bit of semen stain on the captain's chair and smirks contentedly, before confirming the coordinates and their timing. He sprawls in the other chair and waits to see if James will follow him or does need rest.

Nope. There's snoring from the bedroom. He couldn't muster up the energy or strength to get up, so he took the (oh so terrible) option of resting. Besides, it's not his fault there's all sorts of creams working their magic on him and making him feel warm and drowsy.

Khan gives James a few hours of rest, before wandering back in with some food and drink. He knocks his knee against the bed and says, "Wake up before you sleep the entire trip away, James."

"Ugh," Jim grunts, turning over and snorting, opening one eye to look up at Khan. "Bones yells at me for not getting enough sleep, you yell at me for getting too much sleep. Fucked either way." 

Khan eyes James' ass and says, "Only by me. Now sit up and eat something. You're going to need more strength." He sets the tray on the bed next to James. 

That makes Jim laugh and earns Khan a mischievous grin. "Yeah? Why's that, I wonder?" Still, he sits up and holds his hands out for the food, wiggling his fingers expectantly. "Gimme." 

"You wish me to feed you?" Khan asks with a raised eyebrow. "Shall I hold you in my lap as well?"

What? No. Don't be crazy. Give me the food. I'm too lazy to reach the tray." Jim wriggles his fingers again, like having to stretch forward is such an ordeal. Well, given that his rear end is still a little sore, it kind of is.

Khan looks annoyed for a moment and then plops the tray right in James' lap. "For a grown man who is also a captain, you are rather like a spoiled child."

Jim smiles up at him and looks not at all bothered by the insult. "Thanks!" he quips and digs into his food.

Khan rolls his eyes and sits on the bed next to James, watching him shovel in food. "How is it you've managed to look after yourself for this long?" he asks and slides a hand up his left leg.

"Replicators and a friend who's a doctor." Jim doesn't seem to mind that touch, maybe even encourages it with the way his leg subtly presses back against Khan's touch. "Did you eat already?"

"As much as necessary," Khan says and skims his fingers on the inside of James' leg now, pausing at his inner thigh. "I do not need as much food or sleep as a normal human."

"Really?" Jim looks a little curious at that, hand on his leg totally forgotten. "I thought 'cause of your metabolism you'd need more food. Maybe not more sleep, but more food, for sure."

"We were designed to go without food for long periods," Khan says, "as we are essentially super-soldiers. Soldiers who consume less food are far more efficient and useful." 

"Huh. Yeah, I guess you're right." Jim nods as he thinks about that. They didn't have replicators in Khan's time, so carrying and stocking less food would have been beneficial. "I think I like food too much to only eat what's necessary." Except, you know, when he gets distracted with work and forgets to eat at all. 

"My tastes are diverse, but I actually feel...ill, if I eat more than strictly necessary," Khan says. "Another feature to keep augments from wasting resources."

"That sucks." Frowning, Jim looks down at his food, suddenly feeling bad that he's stuffing his face like a pig. 

Khan just waves a hand, looking bored. "I am hardly lessened by inability to eat more than strictly required for nutrition. Nor am I offended that you need more."

"Guess you don't know what you're missing. Please tell me that you at least know of the magical goodness that is a cinnamon bun?" Those things are to die for. Seriously. With all their cream cheese frosting goodness? Yessssss.

"Magical goodness of a cinnamon bun?" Khan asks and shakes his head slowly. "I have not tried that specific food. But I doubt that it has magic properties." 

"Shh, it's totally magic. You don't even know. You should try one sometime." When Jim's acting this childish, it's usually because he's comfortable with whoever he's talking to. It's definitely not a part of his Captain persona. 

"You are ridiculous," Khan repeats again with something near wonder. His hand is resting comfortably and friendly on James' upper right thigh. 

"So I've been told, but I'm also serious. Later, whenever you can eat again, we're having cinnamon buns, and I won't take 'no' for an answer." He nods, mind made up, and then he finishes the last of the food on his plate. It's only when everything's finished and his stomach isn't rumbling that he realizes that, hey, Khan's hand is still on his leg. 

"I recommend a shower, James," Khan says and takes the tray, swinging off the bed. "You are really quite ripe, and my senses are interpreting it quite strongly." He disposes of the remains and turns around to look over James again.

"I...can't tell if that's a good thing or a bad thing." Jim's guessing bad, given that 'ripe' really isn't something you want said in connection to your body odor. Still, he really could do with a shower. He can feel that there's something slick inside him.

"I will be on the bridge when you are ready," Khan says and returns to the front, fiddling with the controls and then digging back into Tarsus IV.

"Yep...bad," Jim murmurs to himself as Khan leaves and then sniffs at himself, scrunching his nose a little. Yeah, okay. Shower time. He drags himself out of bed and has an actual water shower, because let's face it, a sonic shower isn't gonna clean his insides. 

Once he's done, he gets dressed in a plain, black long-sleeved shirt and black jeans, and comes out to the bridge. "What'd I miss?"

(As for Tarsus IV, the report wouldn't cover all of what happened to Jim, because he was pretty much a rambling mess and couldn't really communicate properly when they were asking him. But he was 14 at the time, and his brother was two years older, and he and Jim had been the leaders of a 'resistance' group of kids who'd escaped the initial roundup and ended up living in the wilds and stealing what food they could.)

"A lot of stars going by quickly," Khan says and raises his head to look at James for a long time. "James, we cannot do this forever, so perhaps we may talk an endgame. If there was one target, one bad guy that you would like to dispose of before returning to your Starfleet, what- or who- would it be?"

There's a name that pops directly into Jim's mind, but he can't utter it. Khan could infer too much and there would be questions he didn't want to answer, so he just defers it with a "I'll have to think on that and get back to you." Yeah... Finding someone other than Kodos will take a bit of thinking. 

"If that is truly your answer, then you do not," Khan says and taps his fingers against the chair's arms. "You are very passionate about children. Perhaps one of the rings that specializes in child prostitution."

"Sometimes, you make no sense." Jim honestly has no idea what the hell Khan means by that and gives him a quizzical look. "Yeah, we can change course for that. Thought you set us on course for that asshole that was buying dozens of people in a month?"

"I'm not suggesting we change now," Khan says smoothly. "We have selected a target, and they shall fall like so many drops in a rainstorm. I am talking an end target, a last hurrah." His face snaps into something very serious. "Do not tell me there is none for you."

"There is," Jim hedges, "but he's not somebody we'd even be able to find, so don't worry about that." Tarsus IV is such a painful memory for Jim. He hasn't discussed it with anybody, and he's evaded the topic any time Bones has tried to bring it up. 

Khan's eyes lit up, and he leans forward, eager as any predator with a scent, however faint. "James," he purrs, "whoever he may be, wherever he may have hidden himself, do you really think he can escape us, if we choose to run him to ground? Name him."

"He's been missing for twelve years. The trail's dead and cold." Jim won't say his name. Fuck that. There's still some primal fear in Jim that saying his name will bring the man and his wrath crashing down on his head, just like it did all those years ago. 

"I'd been gone for hundreds, and I was found," Khan says, practically vibrating now. He can see and smell the fear on James (his James) and it's wrong, so wrong. He doesn't quail for Khan, and he should quail for nobody. "Tell me. Let us chase down this phantom of the past, make him flesh and blood and real and nothing that can scare anyone again."

Jim hates that Khan seems to be able to read him so easily and knows it must be because of his sense of smell, but it's still unnerving and aggravating. Jim wants to be able to hide his emotions when he needs to, not have them dragged out and given voice. "There's no point in pursuing personal vendetta when we could save children, instead." 

"And what would prevent this creature from doing it again as well?" Khan demands, ice and fury in his voice for the target. "We can save children, as well, if you like. As many as you say, but this man would still haunt your dreams. Like Marcus did mine. James..." He growls in pure frustration, wanting permission to hunt down this target.

"He doesn't haunt my dreams. I'm not a child anymore!" Jim can deny it all he likes, but still occasionally has nightmares of that dark room, of listening to Sam beg for their lives, and when he wakes up, he swears those lash marks are still bleeding. "I'm not a child..."

Khan is up with James in his arms before he even knows himself. The tone of his voice, the near-panic in his scent were all it took to put Khan into complete protect mode. Hugs are not natural to him, and he's holding on perhaps a little too hard, but the intent is there. "I know his name, James," he whispers. "Let me find him for you."

Jim stiffens at first, not expecting that hug, nor sure what to do with it, but after a moment, he clenches his hands in the back of Khan's shirt, glad of the strong embrace. It takes a little longer for him to really register those words. Khan knows. Khan knows. "What?" He pulls back enough to look at him, suddenly feeling betrayed. "How the hell would you know?"

I remember almost everything told to me," Khan says, meeting his eyes squarely, "and note reactions as well. It's part of being an augment. You were so determined to save those children, so fierce about it. You threatened me." A slight smile lifts his mouth. "And I am curious, so I tried to determine why."

"You looked into my files," Jim grits out, taking a step away from Khan. "You hacked into the secure files, didn't you." It's not a question. There's no other way Khan could have gotten the information on Tarsus IV. 

Khan releases him and keeps his eyes on his face. "I looked at your background and found a reference. And then a lot of blocked files and strange explanations and lies. Then I hacked. I know how secrets are kept and why. I found the truth about Tarsus IV." He hisses through his teeth, lips curled in a sneer. "I have been a monster, Captain. Perhaps I am still a monster. But not like him. Not like Kodos. And you, a child, fought him. Protected the weak and the scared. But he escaped to become the thing that lurks in the darkness, the fear that never goes away, no matter who we become."

"You had no right," Jim hisses right back at him, bristling with anger. How dare Khan snoop into his past and read everything that he doesn't want anybody to know like it's some sort of fucking tabloid? "You had no fucking right to look into that. That's my life, and you can't just force your way into it without fucking asking!" He wants to hit him so badly for this, to prove that he's not the same, stupid, pathetic kid that's listed in those files, but instead he turns on his heel and heads out of the bridge without another word. This ship suddenly isn't big enough.

Khan growls at himself, knowing he should have let James tell him himself. He had been so close, but that fear. He shivers in fury at the fear, still reeking off of Kirk, that had prevented him from even saying the name. He sinks back into the chair and then accesses the console again. In the end, he knows he will chase down Kodos, with or without Kirk. That's a gift he can give the other man.

Jim is currently curled up in the farthest, darkest corner of the engine room, knees pressing into his chest as he wraps his arms around them and squeezes. Fuck Kodos and fuck Khan. Khan doesn't know anything, and he doesn't have the right to know anything. How could he just hack into something that was so obviously off-limits? He shivers a little, suddenly feeling very small and very alone. He wants to go home. 

Khan leaves James alone for awhile, expecting him to come back on the bridge and blast him again for breaching his privacy and trust. When he doesn't, Khan feels a niggle of worry. The fear had been so strong...perhaps he pushed too hard. He didn't mean to, and that's a first, but he knows that childhood trauma can linger deeper and darker than most adults ever show outwardly. So, he goes to look for James and finds him curled up and shivering in the Engineering compartment. 

Dropping to his knees across from him, he dares to reach out and gently brush his shoulder. "James."

Jim pulls back from that touch, drawing into himself more. "Don't touch me." It's not loud, but it's still identifiably angry and dripping with distrust. He glares at Khan over his knees and then turns his face away. It's a powerful combination, feeling scared, angry, ashamed, and betrayed. He barely even knows what to do with himself. 

Khan just dug up the biggest secret of his childhood, and the death of his brother, laid it out on the table, and then said they could go after Kodos. How is he even supposed to deal with that? 

Khan folds his hands into fists and settles them back at his sides. "Shall I turn the ship around, Captain?" he asks, voice normal and actually asking. "It will take no time to locate a Federation vessel."

"No." Jim still wants to help those other people, to free the slaves. He can't just run away because he's scared. "Hold course." 

Khan stares at the floor and says, "When I looked up Tarsus IV, I did not know I was unearthing a nightmare...your nightmare. It wasn't an attempt to do that. Perhaps it was prying...but do you not know everything about me, Captain?" He shakes his head and stands. "I apologize for distressing you. I shall stay in the spare quarters until we reach out destination, so you do not feel the need to hide away in the engineering compartment."

"No," Jim says again, hand reaching out to grab Khan's wrist and pull him back down. That apology does make him feel better. It takes away most of the anger and betrayal, leaving just the uncertainty and anxiety behind. He rocks his weight forward, planting his knees on the floor and leaning in to cling to Khan. "Being left alone isn't what I want." 

Khan instantly wraps his arms around James and tucks himself against the wall, the other man pressed against him. "Then I will stay." He rests his cheek in soft blonde hair and wonders if somewhere, a man named Kodos isn't feeling the full force of Khan's fury, the treading on his grave.

Jim presses against him, drawing strength from Khan's presence. He still misses Bones, but Khan is surprisingly good at being a comfort. Maybe it's the fact that his grip on Jim is so secure, like he has the strength to truly protect Jim from Kodos. 

...But Jim also knows that he has to stand up to Kodos himself. If they ever find him. If he lets someone else do it, it will never really put an end to his fear. That's something to worry about later, though. He just reminds himself that Kodos might not even be alive still, or that he may have long since fled the quadrant. There are endless possibilities. 

So he just lays quietly, letting his breathing return to normal and his eyes drift closed. Being scared is fucking exhausting.


	13. Making Up

Khan has never held anyone to offer comfort or for any reason, really. He strokes James' back for a few moments, after he completely relaxed, and then lifts him up. He carries him back toward the bed, not wanting to keep huddling in the dark.

He lays James down on the bed and stretches out beside him, basically spooning against him. His body curls protectively around the other man, as if a physical barrier could deter nightmares and bad memories, too. He wants to speak, but doesn't risk unraveling the fragile peace they have built up. He's already gotten close to ruining the trust James just developed for him. 

Jim would normally complain about being carried around like that, but right now, it's just one more comfort that he needs. He's not the captain, not James Tiberius Kirk. Right now, he's Jimmy, and he needs a reminder that he's not alone. 

So, once they're in the bed, he tries to wrap around Khan, as much as Khan wrapped around him, and hides his face away in the pillows, letting the quiet rhythm of their mingled breathing calm him. It doesn't take long for him to slip back into a light doze, and it's blessedly dreamless.

Khan enjoys the closeness of Jim and allows him to sleep as long as he needs. He itches to do something to help him, to destroy the fears and nightmares. This keeping still is difficult, but he knows it's helping. Jim sleeps in his arms, not because of sex, but because Khan's presence comforts him. The idea makes him warm in some strange, formerly unknown way.

James doesn't sleep for that long. Less than an hour, but it's enough to make him feel a little better once he wakes again. He's not quite awake when he curls closer to Khan, burying his nose against the Augment's neck and grunting quietly.

"James," Kham murmurs. "You are safe, James. Wake up now." He rubs the back of his neck in slow, soothing strokes. 

Jim slowly comes back to full consciousness, and he's a little embarrassed when he realizes how clingy he's being, so he pulls away and clears his throat. "Good morning..."

Khan doesn't want to release James from his arms, but lets him go when he pulls back. "Good evening," he says quietly. "Are you better?" 

"Yeah. Sorry about that." Jim sits up and scoots away, rubbing at his face to help wake himself up. "Didn't mean to get all-" he waves his hand, trying to indicate what he means without having to actually say 'emotional' or 'pathetic'. 

"Why do you apologize?" Khan asks with a furrow in his brow. "I was- honored by the trust you showed in me. I have never been entrusted like this before, sought out for comfort." He looks a little awkward, but says the words without hesitation.

Jim manages a small smile, even if he's still feeling a little ashamed. "Well... you give good hugs." Rubbing at the back of his neck, he bites at his lower lip before deciding to crawl out of the bed and ... do what? There's not much to do. "I feel like a cinnamon bun. You want one?"

"I do?" Khan asks and for maybe the first time in his life, looks a little uncertain. He smiles, a real smile that actually touches his eyes. "That is not a skill anyone has ever needed of me before." He pauses to study James with his intense stare. "I would be honored." 

Jim's smile widens at that, and he gestures for Khan to follow him. "It's a pretty handy skill to have sometimes." He leads the way to the small galley, practically attacking the replicator in his need for cinnamon buns. "I can't believe you've never had these and swear if this replicator doesn't have them, I'm going to-- oh, there it is." Soon, there's two frosting-covered goodies coming out, and Jim looks absolutely delighted, handing one of them to Khan. 

Khan takes the offered cinnamon bun and looks at Jim quizzically and then licks the frosting. His head tilts, as he obviously considers the flavor. And then he licks again.

Jim laughs when Khan licks at the frosting and shakes his head, taking a bite of his cinnamon bun. It's nearly impossible not to get frosting on his nose, but he doesn't care. Cinnamon buns are amazing. "Good, right?"

Khan gets a strange, irresistible impulse and licks the cream right off Jim's nose. "It's very sweet. Kind of like you."

Jim makes a surprised snort when Khan licks him like that and then flushes slightly. "Hey. You're stealing my frosting!"

"I am a terrible thief," Khan says solemnly and takes a larger bite of his own bun, not getting any frosting smeared on his face. 

"Yeah. Only terrible thieves get caught so easily." Jim chuckles and dips his finger into Khan's icing to steal some of it back.

Khan just takes another bite of his cinnamon bun and chews, watching James' face. He is not good with emotions, but knows that the other man needs this somehow. This ridiculous frivolity somehow soothes the hurt and pain brought on by Kodos' memories. "Perhaps so." 

It's a comfort food, it's true. Jim's always loved cinnamon buns. Fresh, warm ones are better, but even replicated ones are good. He licks the icing off his finger and then works on devouring his bun. Once he's finished, he licks his fingers again to make sure he hasn't left any sticky goodness behind. "Mmmmm, damn. That was good."

Khan gives the rest of his bun to James, wanting him to keep the happiness on his face. "Yes, they're really good. Finish that one."

"Uh uh. You gotta eat it." Jim pulls a piece off of it and presses it against Khan's lips. 

Khan takes the piece of bun from his hand, barely grazing it with his mouth. He chews slowly and says, "Now you have a piece."

"If you're gonna insist..." Jim pulls off a piece for himself and eats it before picking another one for Khan. He's having fun with this, strangely. 

Khan gently takes James' hand in his and eats the piece out of his fingers again. "I do insist," he murmurs and pulls off a bit to give to James. 

Jim nips Khan's finger lightly when he takes that bite, then looks a little mischievous. Taking the last piece, he brings it to Khan's lips and smears some of that frosting onto the Augment's lower lip with a grin.

Khan's eyes widen and then he leans in and kisses James, sharing the frosting between them. He slides his hands over James' back and rubs in little circles. His mouth opens to let James' tongue explore.

Well, that was easy. Pressing a little closer, Jim licks the frosting off of Khan's lips and then lets his tongue slip inside that inviting mouth, sharing the sweet taste with him. 

Khan growls softly and tugs James closer, but his arms and mouth stay gentle, even affectionate. He wants James to choose where they go and not push. It's hard, one of the hardest things he's ever done, just being gentle and letting someone else lead.

Luckily for Khan, Jim's never been one to pass up the possibility of a good time, so he breaks apart the remnants of that last piece to stuff in Khan's mouth to free up his hands. Now he's free to unzip the Augment's pants and work his way into them so he can start palming at him.

Khan hesitates, unsure about this in some fundamental way that is all instinctive. But he doesn't stop James, just tries to force himself to relax and give him his head. Although that may be an unfortunate choice of words.

Jim picks up on some of that hesitation and leans in to nip at his lips. "You can tell me to stop at any time." Not that Khan couldn't just overpower him if he really wanted to, but that's beside the point. That said, though, he tugs the brunet's cock free of his pants and then drops to his knees so that he can lick at it teasingly. 

"It is not I who wishes to stop," Khan says and thumbs over James' face, near that bow mouth. He strokes through the pretty blonde hair and murmurs, "You manage to make being on your knees a source of power."

Jim smirks up at him and chuckles quietly. "It's all in the technique." Leaning in, he licks a trail from base to tip and then sucks in the head of Khan's cock, rubbing at it with his tongue. 

Khan allows himself to moan at the knowing mouth and eases forward just an inch, testing what James wants and will allow. He also wants to watch more of himself disappear into his lover. That's as good as the pleasure itself.

Jim is definitely no stranger to sucking cock, so when Khan pushes forward, he willingly accepts him in, taking him all the way in until Khan bumps against his throat. He makes good use of his tongue, rolling it against the underside as he bobs his head along the Augment's shaft, and hums around him, letting the subtle vibration work its magic. 

Khan's sighs appreciatively at how easily James accepts all of his substantial erection, but then tugs at James' hair. "I wish to give you what you are giving me," he says and tugs again.

Jim pops off of him with a gasp and stares up at him, eyes darkened with lust. "You gonna let me finish you, first?"

"I would prefer that we be together," Khan says and tugs lightly at James' thickened lower lip. "Come up here, James."

Jim grabs Khan's hand to help haul himself up and draws him in for another kiss. "I'm certainly not about to complain."

Kissing James is a delight that Khan indulges in happily, pushing him back into the bedclothes. He begins to tug at James' shirt, wanting to expose bare skin. 

Jim encourages that with a quiet groan, pushing himself forward to rub their groins together. He's also hard, so he moves things along by tugging Khan's shirt up and off, followed by his own.

Khan pulls back and then executes a neat rotation that puts his uncovered cock right next to James' mouth, while positioning his face right at James still clothed groin. Making a noise of satisfaction, he mouths at the cloth, finding the head of James' cock lost in fabric.

"Fuck," Jim moans, somewhat surprised -- and a little turned on -- by Khan's eagerness. To repay him, he sucks in that cock that's dangling right in front of him, and Khan's ministrations make him moan around his shaft. 

Khan bites back a groan, so it comes out a little strangled, when James takes him back in his mouth. He grips the clothing between himself and hot flesh and just rips it right off, discarding it over one shoulder. James is not fully hard, so Khan quickly works him toward it with his tongue.

It's hard for Jim to moan properly when his mouth is stuffed full of thick, hard cock, but he does his best and swallows him down deeper until Khan starts to push into his throat. It's also difficult to keep his hips still when there's a hot tongue pleasuring him like that, and he idly wonders if Khan has done this before.

Khan is learning his way around James' erection the way he learns everything- fast and through experience. Offering his mouth is a giant step for him, even if James will never know that. It was considered a submissive act, something to be demanded but never given. But considering all James has endured today and why, Khan feels it's only right to be on equal footing. Hence, his first attempts at taking another man's cock in his mouth and sucking. The feel is strange, but the flavor appeals.

Jim fills up quickly inside Khan's mouth, and the more Khan explores him, the more Jim can tell he's kind of new at it. That's kind of a turn-on, though; the knowledge that Khan is probably making an exception for him. Well, the least he can do is show him how it's done. 

He shifts to straighten out his throat, and then swallows Khan down all the way, right to the base. He moans around him, loud and needy, letting his throat vibrate along the length of the brunet's shaft.

Khan's always liked blowjobs that end with him deep in someone's throat and rumbles his own pleasure around a mouthful. He allows James further into his own mouth, swallowing inch by inch. His teeth scrape ever so lightly over the shaft, thinking that James will like that, based on their other experiences. 

Mm, that definitely does make Jim's cock twitch, and he groans deep in his throat. Khan's not the only one that can use teeth, so as Jim slowly pulls back off of that cock, he lets his teeth graze along the underside and then nips at the tip playfully, before sucking it back in and going back to a faster, harder pace. 

Khan forces his hips still, as they try to buck forward. He's always been one for fucking a partner's face, but of course they weren't partners, and he hadn't cared if they cried or choked or fought. He won't allow himself to lose control with James, to hurt him that way. He focuses instead on swallowing the impressive length into his throat and testing how that feels.

Holy fucking hell. Jim nearly chokes on Khan's cock at that, and he pulls off so he can let out a whorish moan. "S-shit, you don't have t-to push yourself." He's too busy panting to be able to suck him back in, so he strokes him with one hand and lets the other gently wrap around Khan's balls, kneading and massaging.

James approves, so Khan swallows around him again and then release just enough to allow himself a breath. Gag reflexes are non-existent, and he's certain the power even in his throat muscles adds to the experience for James. He hopes so, anyway. It's a use for them he never considered.

Jim can't help but rock his hips just the tiniest bit. He's almost painfully hard now and wants even more. That throat of Khan's is amazing and draws all sort of pleasured noises out of Jim, making him forget what he's doing, until he can only pant hot breath over Khan's cock and tremble under him. "I'm getting close..."

Khan does not stop his attentions, even as he considers if he wants to swallow James' release. Again, instinct and custom argue strongly to the 'no,' but curiosity and a strange pride in being able to make James react this way say 'yes.' Curiosity is the deciding factor. He reaches out to tease the sack just beyond his mouth.

Jim's moans turn to whimpers, and he arches up, gripping desperately at the sheets to keep from grabbing something more sensitive. Shortly after that, he stills for a moment before his release explodes out of him and cries out, "Khan!"

Khan finds himself swallowing something exotic and almost intoxicating in glorious mouthfuls, as he pulls back to savor the offering. He keeps both hands on James' hips, allowing them to move as they like. Those movements are almost as fun as taking in everything James can give him. This kind of act is far from degrading, it's empowering and...fun. He almost feels like laughing...almost.

It takes a moment for Jim to come back to himself, but as soon as he does, he realizes there's still a cock dangling right in front of him, and he really should do something about it. So he takes Khan back into his mouth, sucking him eagerly and doing everything he can to make the Augment come, too.

Khan releases James as he is taken back into a warm mouth. Now, the position is a little bit of a hinderance, as he wants to see James suck him. Still he relaxes back into the bed and allows his talented lover to drag him toward release. He can hold out, if he wants, but the effort seems not worthwhile and a bit cruel to James. In a few minutes, he lets out the quietest sigh as he crests and spills like a horny teenager.

Just like Khan did, Jim swallows it all down eagerly, groaning in satisfaction. Once Khan is completely empty, Jim licks him clean. "Was that your first time giving head?" he asks casually, giving the tip of Khan's cock one more lick. 

Khan shivers pleasantly and admits, "Yes. You seem to find it satisfactory. I hope that was the case."

"I've never met anybody who could deep throat on their first try, I'll put it that way." Jim chuckles and pats Khan's flank to encourage him to move. Jim wants to properly sprawl out. 

Khan pushes away enough so he can gracefully roll to face James. He reaches out to tenderly explore James' body, now that he can see him in all his glory. "An unforeseen benefit to being augmented," he says with a hint of amusement. 

"I'm certainly not gonna complain about it," Jim agrees, letting his eyes fall shut so he can just enjoy those touches. It used to be that he would basically fuck and run, but he can't really do that here, nor does he want to. Plus, this is kind of a 'thanks' for comforting him earlier. 

Khan wants to know how James feels, but hesitates to ask for a variety of reasons. He's leaped off the cliff into uncharted territory for himself, though there's little reason not to at this point. Still... He rubs a circle on James' belly. "You should get some more rest."

"All I've done is eat and sleep and fuck and sleep some more." Jim laughs a little and makes to get up, but then just ends up flopping back down across Khan. "Ugh. I'm getting fat and lazy." Right, because a day of rest is so terrible. 

"Hardly any of those things," Khan assures him and tucks him close, since he sprawled first. "Any number of other things I will gladly call you, but not those."

"No need. I'll be the first to do it." Jim stretches and lays on top of him comfortably, getting used to the feel of Khan's body pressed against his own. Odd that only a few weeks ago, that would have been high up on his list of things he'd never want. "How are you feeling, by the way?"

"Your presence and this has eased me greatly," Khan says quietly, "but I know they are but fleeting things. I am resolved to enjoy them while I can."

"Hey, you never know who you'll meet out there, right? And maybe things'll work out for the best. Just can't give up hope on that, is all, or it really won't work the way you want it to." Jim smiles a little and taps the tip of Khan's nose playfully. 

Khan considers telling him that hope has never been a large part of his makeup, but refrains, knowing it can do him now good. "By it, you refer to my life?" he asks.

"Mm hmm." Jim's a little distracted with just staring at him, though. 

"I do not really have any future plans for my life that might go awry," Khan says, looking back with equal intensity.

"Gotta dream big." Jim traces his thumb over Khan's lower lip. Damn, the man really does have an alluring mouth.

"What do you suggest?" Khan asks, before drawing the thumb into his mouth to gnaw lightly on.

"Getting a new ship and a new crew. Except, you know, not to cause trouble." Jim's eyes crinkle at the edges, and he leans in to nip along Khan's jaw so he can take his thumb back. "You've got sad eyes..."

"Yes," Khan says. "Though most people call them cold. And where would I get a ship and crew?"

Jim's lips move down to Khan's neck, biting into the soft skin. "Plenty of places. We've already stolen, like, three ships. As for a crew, that's something you can find as you go. I mean, those people we helped... I'm sure some of them would have chosen to join a crew."

Khan strokes James' hair, hoping to encourage more of the exploration. He lifts his head regally to allow for more space and rumbles a sound of contentment at the bite. Still, he has not positive answer for the words. "I rather believe they have homes to return to or rebuild."

"Most of them, yep, but not all of them." Jim bites again, this time at his collarbone. Perhaps there's something about Khan that's like a pheromone... Now that he's had a taste, it's hard not to go back. 

Khan rolls to his back and tugs James with him, cradling his head in both hands. "You are biting me," he says. "That's rather possessive of you."

"S'not my fault you taste good," Jim drawls, looking back at him. It sort of hits him right then exactly how bright Khan's eyes are. 

"Taste good," Khan parrots back. "This is a new compliment...I approve." He kisses James' cheeks. "Please do continue enjoying the flavor."

Jim wraps his hand around the back of Khan's head and pulls him in for a kiss, sucking at his lower lip before sealing their lips together completely. 

Khan slides his arms around James, cradling the back of his head with one hand and resting the other one his back. He wonders at this strange outpouring of affection, but doesn't want to question or slow its progress. He wants more and will do what it takes to coax it out of Jim.

It's really not Jim's fault that Khan's lips are so fucking kissable. They're full and pouty and taste just a little like the remnants of Jim's release. He pushes his tongue past Khan's lips, exploring and tasting more of himself, right up until he needs to pause for more oxygen.

Khan protests with a throaty snarl as James pulls away and pursues his mouth, barely letting him get a drag of air. He wants to take his turn with tongue, exploring the warm depths and soft and hard places.

That snarl of Khan's makes Jim give a deep rumble of his own, but he submits anyway, allowing the Augment to taste every inch of his mouth, but he eventually captures Khan's tongue, nipping it playfully.

Khan pulls back with a little snort and begins exploring James' face with his mouth, darting little kisses and tastes around his cheeks. He brushes his lips over eyelids, contemplating the ridiculous blue they hide underneath. But he returns to James' mouth soon enough, inviting him to lead again.

Those ghosting kisses are so gentle that they seem counterintuitive to Khan's nature, but Jim has also been the recipient of other such gentle touches lately... He thinks that maybe he really is getting through to Khan. He bites at the man's lower lip, but instead of kissing him again, he trails nips all along his jaw while his hands slide down Khan's sides, feeling over the strong muscles there and tracing the contours of his body.

Khan fights tremors at just allowing the touches without doing more. His nature demands he roll James and claim him again, but his curiosity wants to know what his lover is going to do. He trusts James in this, especially in this, knowing he will make everything pleasurable. And knowing a simple 'no' will bring him to a halt. Very different from other encounters.

Those teasing nips move down Khan's neck to his shoulders, and Jim brings his hands to rest on Khan's thighs, rubbing soft circles with his thumbs. His teeth graze smooth skin, and he latches on with his lips, sucking until the skin turns red, but not enough to leave a bruise. 

The thumbs on his thighs make Khan a little nervous, but he focuses on the teeth inside. "Harder," he demands, though his voice is soft. "You cannot hurt me that way."

Jim bites down on his shoulder, just to see, but then licks the bitten spot as if in apology, and moves down further. There are more bites, this time along Khan's chest, and Jim lets his teeth graze against Khan's nipple, testing his sensitivity.

Khan is more sensitive everywhere, but that elicits a full-bodied rumble and an arched request for more. The apologetic lick disappoints him a little, but he likes that James doesn't want to hurt him. It's different.

Jim has always been so much better at taking pain than giving it, but still aims to please. He bites down when Khan arches up like that and rolls his tongue around that sensitive nub. In counterpoint, he trails one hand to the inside of Khan's thigh, stroking his fingers along it with a featherlight touch, just feeling at the perfect skin there.

Khan grunts, which is as close to a groan or moan as he'll allow (for now), as a spiral of pleasure works from his chest. He eases his leg over a little, allowing James to touch more. There are a lot of lovely nerves along that patch, but the endgame worries him.

Jim keeps working at him, switching to the other nipple to bite it in much the same way, letting his teeth scrape across it and his tongue rub along it. His hand slowly works its way up, until his fingernails tease at the tendon between thigh and pelvis.

James is a completely sensual creature, familiar with all facets of loving another man. Jealousy is irrational, but Khan spares a moment to loathe everyone who taught this beauty such tricks. He holds his head gently to encourage the attention to his nipple, such a small thing that many lovers missed. Or bypassed because they didn't want to do anything more than get Khan off and run.

It's not something that all men find pleasurable, but Jim had assumed that because Khan had focused attention on his nipples that it was something the brunet enjoyed having done to him. So far, it seemed that Jim was right. 

He sucks at it to get it nice and wet and then pulls back to blow cold air over it before soothing with a rough, warm tongue. He still won't touch Khan's cock, though. He's trailing his fingernails down, back over Khan's thigh, leaving light red lines on pale skin. It's a little bit of a game to see how much he can tease before it's too much.

"What are you doing, Captain?" Khan asks, voice low with arousal and a hint of frustration. He tugs him back up for another kiss, that open-mouthed sharing that's become quite addictive. Not many lovers were so eager and willing to indulge in the simple, but intimate, act of kissing, either. He holds James lightly by the hair and scruff of his neck. "You seem quite enamoured of my thigh."

Jim laughs quietly at that question, letting Khan kiss him and kissing him back, though it's hard for him to keep his amused smile in check. "What? It's a nice thigh." Oh, but he can't stop grinning like there's some big secret. He's feeling playful. 

Khan's eyes light a little at the sheer amusement in James' expression, so new and intoxicating in a moment of physical pleasure like this. His face lightens somehow, even though he doesn't smile. "Better in everything," he gloats, but his tone is teasing now, too. Not real.

"Most things. Most." Jim slips away from Khan's gasp so he can slide down his body and give him a lewd smirk before he settles between Khan's legs and bites teasingly at the thigh he hasn't yet gotten to play with.

"Most?" Khan demands, a hint of outrage mingled with the same tease. He hisses as James bites his thigh and twitches a little in response. His instincts want to dump the other man on his back and just claim him, but he fights them, letting James have the lead. This is something that will not last. He knows it, and James has confirmed it, so he wants everything. All the angles, and all the possibilities. Well, most of them.

"Mm hmm," Jim replies, and that's all he can get out for right now because his mouth is too busy leaving a trail of bites all up Khan's thigh. At that sensitive spot closest to his groin, he bites in hard and sucks, intent on leaving a dark bruise.

Khan grunts at the mixture of pain and pleasure from his very tender thigh. Everything is magnified a thousand times to his senses, and James' actions are so very intense anyway. He vibrates from forcing himself to keep still and grabs bed clothing, which rips under his hands, to prevent causing harm to his lover.

Jim pats Khan's thigh as an indication to keep still, and then he goes to grab the lube. He doesn't take long to return, though, and when he does, he settles back between Khan's thighs and dribbles some of that slick gel onto his fingers, watching the brunet the whole time. 

Khan's eyes narrow, as the endgame he had speculated on seemed to be shaping up exactly as he worried. He had never given anyone the right to top him, and despite all circumstances, he plans not to start now. He looks back at James levelly, hoping he will see that there is a step too far to push. 

Oh, but those fingers don't go for Khan's entrance. Jim reaches back and down between his own legs with a mischievous smirk. He's been playing with Khan this whole time just to see how the brunet would react, but never had any intention of topping him. No, he slips his fingers inside himself with a stifled groan and a hitched breath. 

Khan relaxes a little and watches James with rapt attention, making sure to note how he likes to move his fingers and what draws noise out of him. He adds his own touches now, spanning James' ribcage with his wide hand and just caressing the skin. 

Jim isn't gentle with himself, either, and soon, he's pushing a third finger in to scissor and stretch. He assaults his prostate, willingly putting on a show of whimpers and moans as he pushes himself down on his fingers, fucking himself on them eagerly. Through it all, he doesn't take his attention off of Khan, and it's a silent invitation for the man to come and fuck him senseless. 

Khan waits as long as he can, just enjoying the show James puts on for him. He finally pounces and presses James into the mattress, before flipping him on his stomach. He pauses to see if James objects to the new position.

Khan waits as long as he can, just enjoying the show James puts on for him.  He finally pounces and presses James into the mattress, before flipping him on his stomach.  He pauses to see if James objects to the new position.

Of course Jim's not going to object. He's spent all this time toying around and prepping himself. He just wants to get fucked, so all he'll do his press his ass back against Khan and moan pleadingly. 

Khan latches on to the nape of James' neck with his teeth and squeezes warningly. He neatly finds the lube James used and makes sure to get himself slick enough for his new lover to take. Tossing it aside, he completely covers James body with his own and tangles their hands together, still keeping his teeth in James' neck. Instinctively, he positions himself and begins pressing inside, using more care than normal. 

Even with the teeth there, Jim still wriggles impatiently. The teeth only serve to make him more impatient, actually, and the only time he stills is when he feels the head of Khan's cock pressing at his entrance. He moans when the Augment pushes into him, squeezing Khan's hands tightly as he struggles to keep his body loose and not tighten up around him just yet. "Fuck!"

Khan releases his hold on James' neck and licks at the mark, even as he continues to open that pretty little ass with his cock. He growls deeply in James' right ear at the exclamation and pauses halfway in, not wanting to hurt. "Yes, make noise, James. I want to hear you." He tangles their fingers even more, loving the position, as it makes him feel truly possessive of James.

Jim growls right back and juts his hips back against him, trying to get him in further. "Stop dicking around and fuck me," he commands, somehow managing authority even while he's pressed into the mattress and getting his ass spread open.

Khan laughs darkly and says, "As you wish, James." He gives a hard trust to fully bury himself, deliberately ramming into Jim's prostate. But he doesn't pause to enjoy the position, as he would prefer. Instead, he picks up a brutal pace, using more force and power than he normally would on a mundane. And every movement powered him into the same spot inside his lover.

 _Fuck, yes,_ that's just what Jim wants. Even if it hurts, it's got him moaning like a whore and lifting his ass to meet Khan's thrusts. He swears and yells and is loving it, even if he's absolutely certain Khan is currently pounding one of his kidneys into goo, and the whole while, he begs for more. 

Khan thrives on the reactions and growls, "Mine," in a voice so guttural it actually hurts his throat. He bites down on James' nape again and mauls on a possessive mark.

"Fuck!" Jim curses again, hissing out a strangled breath at the pain-pleasure, but it also makes his cock twitch. Every time Khan plows into his prostate, he gets a little closer to release, even if he doesn't want to yet. He wants Khan to fuck him through the bed. 

"Such a limited vocabulary," Khan purrs, releasing his neck. He won't untangle their hands, instead pushing them forward to improve his angle. He presses biting kisses to his shoulder and up to his cheek, before twisting to find his mouth.

It's hard to kiss like this, but that doesn't keep Jim from trying. He bites at Khan's lower lip, a little revenge for all those other bites and then sucks on it semi-apologetically. Meanwhile, he's raising his ass a little more until his cock dangles in the air and begs for attention. "Touch me." 

"Can't come from my cock alone?" Khan demands, not wanting to release their hands. He loves the way his body fits snugly over James', blanketing him completely. 

"You know I can." Hell, Jim did last time. Quite well, at that. "I want more. I want to feel you everywhere. Touch me." He clamps down around Khan, trying to give him a bit of incentive, even it if means that his already-abused ass will get abused a little more.

Khan licks the shell of James' ear and nibbles lightly, before carefully moving one of his hands. He hates to lose that grip, but he had been asked for more. So, his hand teases the hard cock and plays with the fluid at the head.

Jim grips onto the remaining hand almost painfully tight when that extra stimulation rolls over him and he moans loudly. He's so close, sososo close, that his cock is twitching in Khan's hand and whole body trembling with the strain. "H-harder!"

Khan takes him at his word and throws even more strength into his hips, threatening the integrity of the bed and damaging the wall. He also wraps a hand around James' erection and strokes in time with those thrusts, making sure to squeeze just the right amount.

That drives him over the edge in no time, and he crashes over with a keening cry, spurting over Khan's hand and the sheets and bucking against him with enough force to make the slap of skin-on-skin ring out loudly in the room. He's in pain, but it's so fucking good that his orgasm completely overwhelms his brain and he blacks out momentarily.

Khan swears as James conks out on him and eases out the moment the muscles relax enough that he can safely. Ignoring his own unfinished business, he gently checks to make sure he's done nothing too grievous and then eases down on the bed beside his passed out companion. He trails fingers over the man on his neck, instincts pleased by how red and visible it is.

It's not long before Jim's coming back around to consciousness and it takes him a little longer to even realize that he blacked out in the first place. "....Wow." That's really the only word for it, although he does feel bad about that, so he tacks on a, "Sorry."

Khan almost purrs in pleasure at the praise and definitely does some mental preening. His expression remains the same, however, though his eyes are warm when they look over James. "I trust that was sufficient then."

"More than," Jim replies, smiling, although it's somewhat sheepish when he looks down. "You didn't finish." He's already reaching for Khan's cock, sliding closer so he can guide it back to his entrance.

"You must be sore," Khan says and places a hand, gentle, but firm, on James' chest. "There are other ways I can finish." He strokes the warm skin.

"I want you inside of me." Jim's voice is pitched low and seductive, enticing him even as he starts pressing Khan back inside of him. Yes, he's sore. Very much so, but this whole thing-- he sort of owes Khan for helping him earlier. Jim's never really had anyone to talk to about Tarsus before, and even if it's a shame Khan dug it up in the first place, he still offered a shoulder to cry on. And Jim accepted. 

Khan cannot resist the invitation and allows himself to be guided back into the warmth and grip. He shifts to give himself an angle that will allow for easy thrusting, nothing that should inflame the pain James must be feeling. And he kisses over the lines of James' face, focusing as much on that as the thrusts.

Jim hooks his leg over Khan's hip to open himself up more and kisses him back eagerly. There's no biting this time, though, but he licks at Khan's lips to bite him to open them. He wants Khan to take what he needs to feel good. 

Khan does not rush this time, working himself leisurely in and out of a body made for this kind of activity. He holds the leg James hooked around his hip in place, so the other man does not have to strain his muscles. And then he just takes and takes and takes of that fine ass, forcing himself back every time he approaches orgasm. 

Jim seems just as languid about the whole thing. This pace means he doesn't have to clamp around him, so he can just let the lube do its job. He's still a little sore, but it's the I-just-had-my-brains-fucked-out kind of sore, so it's good, and he settles for pressing his forehead against Khan's. "Your stamina is kind of scary." It's not a bad thing.

Khan smiles slightly, eyes locked on James'. "Better," he murmurs and kisses with a touch more hunger, dueling a wicked tongue. He allows himself to crest this time, but not in a wild way, just a white wash along his body that crests almost gently and then eases away.

Jim's groan gets lost in that kiss when Khan spills inside him, and he licks along the Augment's teeth, using that leg over his hip to pull them a little closer and ensure that Khan stays inside until he's soft. He should mind more that Khan seems to like leaving a mess in his ass, but he doesn't. He's always been a bit of a whore like that. Jim likes feeling that he belongs to somebody, even if it's temporary. 

Khan would have pulled out, but James' movements convince him to linger. He nuzzles at a soft cheek and murmurs, "I could let myself get hard again and just stay inside you."

"Your recovery rate is that quick?" Jim really shouldn't be surprised, honestly. Khan is a super-human. And it's not like the thought of getting fucked again is off-putting. Jim doesn't think he can get hard again after the orgasm he had, but he's definitely willing to let Khan do whatever he wants with him. 

"Better," Khan repeats again, even more amused. "I would not even want or need to move...I could just keep you full." He leans and pulls until James is supported completely against him.

"Would kind of suck to be hard all the time, wouldn't it?" Jim laughs quietly, amused and fascinated at the same time. He's not sure if having a supercock would be troublesome or awesome. 

"I can control that as well," Khan says easily. "If you do not wish it, you have merely to say. By your actions, I thought you might enjoy the added sensations."

"If you want to fuck me all night, I am down with that." Jim smirks a little, but that soon turns in to a grin. "Just remember that my cock can't quite keep up with yours. Not quite."

"Mmm, I was thinking of just enjoying your tightness around me and not moving at all," Khan says and nuzzles at the soft hairs just above his mark on James' neck. "Let you rest a little and catch up."

You're making me feel like an old man," Jim scoffs, but it's good-natured, and he shifts a little to make himself comfortable. If Khan's going to just leave his cock in there, Jim might accidentally end up napping a little. 

Khan moves with him and rotates his hips a few times to find the best way to lie with them entwined and joined. He settles finally, gently strokes James' chest and finds a nipple to roll between his fingers. "Don't be sensitive."

"Mm," Jim purrs, lifting a hand to pet through Khan's hair in encouragement. "Then you'd have Spock, and it wouldn't be nearly as fun." 

Khan hardens further inside James, especially as he displays enjoyment of the situation. He continues to stimulate his nipple with the careful tweaks of gentle fingers. 

Jim's definitely enjoying the attention. He's a bit of a narcissist like that, and whenever Khan twists that little nub just right, he'll get rewarded with a low hum of contentment. Jim's also curious, though. "So you can just... get hard and stay hard, or turn your cock off at will?"

"The ability to control what is in others an automatic function is very useful," Khan says, tweaking James' nipple almost constantly to hear him hum. "Many unfortunate events can be prevented that way."

It's just a comfortable, slow burn in his loins right now, like a warmth slowly heating Jim up from the inside out. "Doesn't it hurt, though? I mean, to just stay hard and not come?"

"It is a minimal annoyance at most," Khan says and caresses James' entire belly with sweeps of his palm, releasing the nipple for now. "Augments are more sensitive to most forms of stimulation, but we were also taught to endure extreme pain."

"So it feels good to just... fill my ass up and not move?" Jim's trying to figure out how this works, but his standard human male brain is having difficulty.

"I enjoy it because it is your ass I am filling," Khan says. "It is a form of pleasure to be linked to you so intimately and maintain that link." He nibbles at his mark and adds, "You may notice I am a possessive man."

"I was kind of starting to notice that bit, yeah." It's just a little bit concerning. Jim doesn't know how that will work out. He's mostly been thinking they've been having sex because a) they're both supremely sexy people, b) it's a good way to relieve stress, and c) there's time. There hasn't really been any consideration in his mind one way or another for it to be a permanent thing. "But I bet you say that to all the hot guys." 

Khan curls his fingers to lightly scratch the sensitive skin just above James' groin. He doesn't speak, knowing the other man needs to make light of the situation and allowing him to do so. He knows the score, but will bask in the moments he is allowed.

It makes Jim slightly nervous that Khan doesn't respond at all, and that light scratching makes the muscles of his abdomen twitch faintly. James T. Kirk, master of making situations awkward. So he'll fall silent, too, tucking his head into the pillows and trying to get back to that same relaxed feeling as earlier.

"I shall not hold you, James," Khan says into the strained silence. "Your ship shall always be your home. That was always obvious." He pauses and then admits, "When we started, I thought to hold you, to convince you to stay, but I have changed my mind since then."

"They're my family." Khan should understand that. He'd do anything for his family, and so would Jim. It's not really much of a consolation, though, probably. "But, um. Nothing's set in stone right now. I don't believe in no-win scenarios, so I'm gonna try really hard to make sure you don't get fucked over, okay?"

"You do not believe in no-win scenarios?" Khan asks, curious about that. "You have never faced anything or anyone that changed such an idea? Not even your own death?"

"I'm still alive, aren't I? And even if I'd died, My crew still would have lived. I count that as a win." That's the most important thing to Jim. Nothing matters so long as he Bones, Spock, and the rest of his crew stay safe.

Khan shivers a little and says, "I did not have the opportunity to save mine in the end. And I failed when I tried before. I would gladly have exchanged places with them, as well."

"I know you would. I don't doubt that for an instant." Jim slides just a fraction of an inch closer to him. "I know it sounds cliche, but I don't think they'd want you to give up and die, either." 

"I do not know what they would have wanted," Khan says, sighing when James willingly moves into him. He trails fingers down his sternum and then rests his hand lightly in place. "I may continue what we have started, even when you have returned to your Starfleet." 

"Saving people? It's a good look on you." Jim smiles a little, letting his hand trail down Khan's side and over his ribs. "You get all handsome when you're kicking ass in the name of justice."

"It would be something to do," Khan says. "A way to channel my savagery into something more positive." His shoulders ripple in a shrug. "A way to keep moving and never stop." 

"You're stopped right now..." Jim rolls his hips against him in a reminder, taking a deep breath when it rubs against his inner walls. "Sometimes, it's not so bad."

Khan hisses at the movement and bites at James' shoulders. "You were meant to be still," he scolds. "You are obviously atrocious at doing what you're told."

That bite just makes Jim squirm more. "You're only just noticing this now? I thought you were supposed to have super-intelligence along with that super-cock."

Khan snorts and bites again, all teeth and tease. "I hoped you might have the capacity to learn."

"I learn when it suits me." That earns a little more squirming, and Jim's fingers tighten around Khan's side. He's not actually sure he's up for another round of sex, but he's an idiot and has no idea what he's doing. 

Khan growls and says, "Decide then what you want. You are all unfocused wiggling." He puts a hand on James' hip to still him.

"Maybe if someone stopped biting me and trying to get me turned on again when he just finished fucking my ass apart..." Jim looks straight at him and raises his brows, like it's some sort of challenge. 

"I wasn't trying to arouse you," Khan says and stills his hips. He rests his head on the pillows beside James and shuts his eyes. 

Well, that's slightly unexpected. And kind of submissive. "You gonna sleep?" Jim's in the mood for a nap, that's for sure, so if that's what they're gonna do, there won't be any complaints from him. 

"I am savoring the moment," Khan says, "except that someone keeps talking." His lips quirk in a half-smile and smirk.

"There aren't many ways to get me to shut up." But Jim settles back into the pillows anyway, letting his eyes fall closed. If Khan doesn't move, he'll be asleep in a matter of minutes. 

Khan presses his lips gently to the back of James' neck and enjoys the sensation of being buried in his body. He allows his mind to drift, a rest that even he needs sometimes.

Except for the snoring, right? Because there's definitely snoring. Only a few unfortunate souls know about the snoring. Bones is one of them, and Jim's been elbowed more than a few times because of it. 

Khan's eyes pop open at the first snore and then he chuckles lightly into the back of Jim's neck. "That is not attractive."

That rouses Jim somewhat, and he mumbles something along the lines of, "Neither's your face" before he goes right back to snoring. 

Khan cannot help it...he laughs. It has been a long, long time since he laughed out of an amusement not born of darkness or danger. But James' ridiculous snoring tickles Khan's funny bone and chases out of him a lighter side so long repressed and denied. It also makes him break their link and slide out of the warm body, not really wanting to lie there and listen.

Jim groans once at the laughter, then again when Khan slips out of him, and his body automatically clenches at the feeling of being empty. But then there's a distinct lack of warmth and he cracks his eyes open. "Mmph?"

"You sound like a distressed warp engine," Khan murmurs and kisses his ear. "And you're making my ears hurt."

"Mm, no. Bring more pillows. It'll make me stop." Jim doesn't want to lose his heated Khan-shaped blanket. 

"More pillows," Khan says and scowls a little at his back. "I am not your maid."

"Please?" Jim turns and blinks at him with those sleepy blue eyes and pouts a little. 

Khan stares at his expression and then snarls, heaving himself up to search their borrowed quarters for more pillows. He considers one of the gags from the 'toybox' as well. However, he merely brings back three more fluffy pillows and drops them on James' head.

"Thank you," comes the sleepy mumble, and Jim uses them to prop himself up and then curls over onto his side and gestures for Khan to come crawl in with him.

Khan returns to the bed and lies beside James, eyes half-slitted in annoyance. He waits to see what the other man wants.

Jim pulls him close, snuggles up against him, and promptly falls asleep again. Sans snoring. 

Khan wonders at the strange duality of the man, who appears to go through bedmates like other people go through socks, but also wants to snuggle. With him, of all people. He doubts he would ever be classified as a cuddler. Still, he allows it and even relaxes enough to catch a bit of sleep himself. 

Jim can't help that he's a bit of a manwhore. He never found anybody he trusts to become anything more, and even if he did, he's never been in a good place, emotionally or planning-wise, for a steady relationship. And not having sex isn't an option. But, no, that doesn't mean cuddling is off the list. Jim likes touching, and snuggling falls neatly into that category for bedmates he spends the whole night with, of which there are very, very few. So, he's content to sleep straight on through the next six hours, if nothing disturbs him.


	14. Sex and Differences

Khan comes back to full awareness long before his lover and easily waits out James' sleep.

As Jim gets closer to consciousness, he wraps himself more tightly around Khan, as if he's trying to absorb all the man's warmth for himself. Eventually, though, he starts to become aware of his surroundings and cracks open one eye, realizing that he's smooshed himself against Khan like they're in the tundra and the Augment is his only source of heat. "Sorry."

"You say that word at the most ridiculous times and never when it might actually be appropriate," Khan says. "For what are you apologizing now?"

"For squishing you." And yet, Jim's not moving. Khan is so very nice and warm. And comfortable. And safe. 

"You would have to weigh a great deal more before you could possibly squish me," Khan says with a slight wrinkle of his nose. "And you make no sense, since you are still clinging like a limpet."

"I'm not a snail. I'm a captain. And you're warm." Jim curls impossibly closer and tucks his head under Khan's chin, hiding his face away to block out the light. "Why are you so warm?"

"Why are you so ridiculous?" Khan asks back, but wraps his arms around James to just add to the warmth. He suspects his lover is still reacting to the revelations of the previous day and looking for comfort. He understands emotions, even if his own are all over the place.

That's a large part of it, even if Jim will never admit to such a thing. "S'just who I am. Might as well ask me why my eyes are blue." Having Khan wrap around him in return does nothing to help him decide to let go. "I should shower..." And he's still not moving. But that does seem to remind him: "You didn't get to come." It's said with an apologetic tone. He does feel like a horrible lover for that. 

Khan had actually forgotten about that...well, he'd pushed it out of his mind as irrelevant. In other circumstances, he never would have gone without, but in this case, that had not been a necessary end. He says, "A shower would be of benefit to us both." 

"Then come shower with me, and we'll fix that," Jim purrs, finally finding the energy to crawl out of bed. He glances over at Khan to see if he'll follow and then he heads for the bathroom. 

Khan stretches and heads for the elaborate shower as well, which was all out of proportion to the rest of the ship. The former owner had indeed spared no expense in his luxuries. "You should keep this ship," he tells James. "It suits you."

"Yeah, I'm planning on it. At least until I get the Enterprise back." Jim turns on the water, glad to have that option, and adjusts the spray so it's warm before he steps under it, leaving plenty of room for Khan. "Man, this guy really went all-out in here."

Khan steps in behind James and closes over the partition. He takes in the amount of room they have to move and says, "A true hedonist in every way." He lifts the small canister of soaps and opens them, nearly assaulted by the scents. "Everything."

"Oh, wow. That's strong stuff." Jim leans his nose over and sniffs. "Maybe he had some terrible BO he needed to keep covered up?"

"You are the one who dealt with him," Khan reminds him. "I believe these are all made of very rare substances from distant planets." He closes the lid and puts the canister back. "I am not fond of them."

"'Scuse me for not sticking my nose in his armpit and getting a whiff," Jim replies with an exaggerated eye roll and searches around for more soap. "Surely he's got regular stuff stashed away here somewhere."

"I wouldn't put it past you," Khan says with amusement and pulls out another set of soaps and lotions. He grimaces in a whole new way and tosses them out of the shower. "Yuck," he says with utmost disgust.

"We can't just go without soap." Jim searches around one more time and finds a simple bar of soap, which he sticks under Khan's nose. "How's this?"

Khan recoils and refrains from smacking James' hand. "That's fine. And those were not soap. And they were partially used."

"If those weren't soaps, what were they?" Jim's not big into bathroom stuff. He just has his plain, ol' soap that he relies on and a bottle of shampoo.

"This shower was built with other things than washing in mind," Khan says and takes the soap from James. He begins lathering them both, enjoying the opportunity to further touch.

"Heh. Well, I came in here with things other than washing in mind, didn't I?" Jim lets Khan soap him up, bending and twisting to let him reach everywhere, and enjoys the attention. Although when he turns around, he presses their bodies flush together, pressing his ass against Khan's groin and tipping his head back to bite playfully along the Augment's jaw.

"So it would seem," Khan says and slides a hand to catch around James' middle and secure him tightly. "You wish me to take you here?" He wouldn't object at all.

Jim rubs against Khan, letting the cheeks of his ass wrap around Khan's cock and try to coax him to life. "Yes. I want you to fuck me." 

Khan rumbles approval of that announcement and rubs into the curve of James' plush ass. He looks over all that other assorted bottles and vials and containers in the shower and finally chooses one that seems safely sealed. He tests the aroma, trying to make sure he doesn't trigger any of James' many allergies, and then slides two fingers, slick with the contents, right inside his lover.

Jim lets out a deep, pleased purr and clamps around those fingers, seemingly having forgotten about his earlier soreness. It still lingers, but the warmth of the shower has helped to ease his muscles, so he presses against Khan and wriggles his ass expectantly. 

"Harlot," Khan murmurs in a pleased tone, feeling the edges of the entrance for signs of abrasions or cuts. "Your wantonness makes me forget to be careful with you. I desire nothing more than to push right into you and claim."

"Then do it. There's nothing stopping you. Maybe I want you to push that thick cock inside of me and fuck me against the wall?" Jim clamps around those fingers tightly, trying to prove to him that he is definitely up for this. He wants to make Khan come, if only to make up for earlier. 

Even with that kind of permission, Khan tests a moment to be sure James can handle him without undo pain or tearing. But then he does line himself up and simply press all the way inside, tucking James' body against his own with easy strength. 

That makes Jim's eyes roll back in his head, and he lets out a groan, relishing in the feeling of being so full. That hot cock, warming him up from he inside out -- he loves it. Nobody's ever fucked him as thoroughly as Khan does.

Khan surrounds James and braces them both against the wall of the shower. He nearly sneers at finding it reinforced for just this sort of activity, but that will be useful. He rocks a few times, slow, but deep, into James and then picks up an initial pace, testing what his partner wants.

So long as it's deep and hard, Jim doesn't much care about the pace. He just wants something jarring; he wants something to catch his attention. He needs to feel like he's getting fucked and not made love to, so the deeper Khan pushes into him, the louder he'll moan. 

Khan notices instantly the relationship between the depth of a thrust and the volume of response. He grits his teeth, braces even more and rams into the willing body, bringing James to his toes with every thrust. His own pleasure he subordinates, allowing him to prolong the encounter.

"Fuck yes!" Jim pushes back against each of those thrusts, even if it's going to give him bruises, and makes sure not to clamp down any further. He knows his body actually does have a limit and enjoys being right at the very brink of it. "Your cock feels so good!"

"As does your ass," Khan returns in a lower tone, but no less sensual. "So good around me." He took James' cock in hand to stroke swiftly, the remains of the lube and soap a good slick to thrust through

Khan's voice sends shivers down his spine. That cool baritone does something wonderful to Jim's loins and he bucks up into the Augment's hand with a barely-restrained whimper. "You could have single-handedly put sex hotlines out of business, you know that?"

"Another potential use for my talents," Khan observes dryly, a complete counterpoint to the incessant beat of his hips. He deliberately squeezes at the base of James' cock, wanting to delay his pleasure a bit longer, as well.

"Fuck, keep talking to me," Jim pleads, reaching out to cling to the shower wall to try to steady himself against those thrusts. They push so deep inside him, he's sure he can feel it in his teeth, and it's fucking fantastic. He groans, though, when Khan squeezes his cock like that. "I don't want to come until you do." 

"Then you shall have to control that beautiful body of yours, won't you?" Khan commands and chews on the shell of James' right ear. "Keep this delectable cock in my hand from spilling by force of your will alone, while I just...keep...fucking...you." The last word is punctuated by a move that actually brings James off the floor. "And I can go for hours...maybe days. I've always wanted to find out."

That thrust knocks the breath out of him and it cuts off his lewd moan. "Oh, God." That's said half in horror and half in pure lust. Jim can't hold on for hours. He knows that, yet he still clamps his ass around Khan's cock. "It's a good thing we've got time. Just... keep your hand there." He needs that impromptu cock ring if he's even going to attempt this. 

Khan turns off the water with a twist of one hand and then licks a stripe of moisture up James' neck. "Not here. Not now. I'll dope you up on so much pleasure and orgasms that you won't even feel your limbs anymore. Than I'll put you on your back, spread those legs and just impale you to the bed. Fuck and fuck and fuck you until even I can't see straight. And maybe then I'll finally release. Maybe."

The mere thought of that, and the way Khan says it, just about makes him come on its own. His cock gives a very interested twitch, and he whimpers at the shiver that runs along the length of his spine and back again. "Yes. Please! Fuck me until I can't even breathe." 

"I will," Khan promises and fondles James' heavy sack, rolling it delicately between his fingers. "But not this time. We're both going to finish this time. Later I'll show you more of what enhanced strength and stamina can do. Find out how many times you can orgasm before there's nothing left in here." He tugs a little less gently.

Oh, Jim is looking forward to that. So, so looking forward to that, and the attention to his sack makes him buck forward and dig his fingers in against the shower tiles. He's so hard right now, he knows he won't hold out for long if Khan keeps doing that, and the quivering in his body will give that away. Looking back over his shoulder at him, he licks invitingly at his own lower lip. "Come in me?"

"Since you ask so nicely," Khan murmurs and picks up a brutal pace, forcing himself toward an orgasm. He allows his edge to build and crest, finally pouring into James' willing body, so much it leaks around where he's still fucking into him. And still releasing, too. His right fist bangs down a little too hard on the shower wall, making a huge dent, even as the left ever so carefully works to bring James off, too.

Holy mother of fuck, that's hot. Jim loves feeling Khan lose control like that and moans for all he's worth, trying to fuck himself on that cock as much as he possibly can and squeezing around him to try to keep all of it in. "Fuck!" He can't last and shortly after Khan fills him up, orgasms, too, snapping his head back and letting out a string of curses, as he spurts over Khan's hand and onto the shower wall.

Khan watches the spatter hit the wall and trail down into the basin. He finally stops spurting and removes his cock from James' body. But he does not allow him to move. Instead, he bends James over with a powerful arm and spreads his cheeks to examine his hole. He watches as more seed trickles out of him and teases the ring of muscle with his fingers.

Jim grunts a little, unsteady legs wobbling under the pressure, and he spreads them a little wider to help with his balance. He glances over, watching Khan watching him, and he tenses his body, pushing out more until he can feel liquid dribbling down his thighs. He's oversensitive right now and even that light touch makes his muscles twitch. "You really know how to fill a guy up. Fuck." 

"Mmm, yes," Khan hums and then allows James to stand, spinning him in his arms and tugging him into a possessive mauling of mouths. "A shame you are not capable of holding it all inside you." He places a hand over James' ass, cupping him just over where he still leaks.

Jim moans into that kiss, arms automatically wrapping around Khan's trim waist. "It's not for a lack of trying, I assure you." He can still feel that slick liquid dripping out of him, and he really doesn't mind being a mess. All they have to do is turn the shower back on, after all. And for right now, his libido is completely satisfied. 

Khan does turn back on the water and begins to wash James again, maneuvering him easily in his arms as he does. He distracts him with kisses and bites all over his face and neck, but with particular attention to his mouth. He tastes delightful, smells just as good and feels even better. Khan is truly hooked and completely focused.

Jim loves this focused attention, and he basks in it, leaning against Khan and letting the Augment wash him, inside and out. And while Khan does that, Jim's brain wanders off and idly muses about other things. "We'll have to check later and see if there's a cock ring in that magical box of goodies."

"I imagine every manner of toy is in that box," Khan says. "Something to plug your pretty little hole would be useful, as well." He finishes cleaning James and then steps under the shower himself.

"Depends on what he was in to, I guess." Jim snorts at that thought, almost afraid to find out. He didn't really seem like the sort to entertain guys, but there have been bigger surprises. He lounges against the shower wall until his legs feel steady enough to support him and then steps out to get a towel and dry off. 

"We still have several days ahead of us before we reach our destination," Khan says. "As tempting as tying you to the bed and ravishing your body every hour on the hour for that time is...I suspect even you would tire of that much sex." He smiles with a faux sweetness and follows after Jim. 

"Tire of it? No. I don't think I could keep up, but I wouldn't tire of it." Jim laughs and finishes drying his hair before he wraps the towel around his waist and goes to change the sheets on the bed. 

Khan dries off and then watches James change the sheets with amusement for a moment. He changes into his traditional black clothing and strolls to the bridge to check their progress. Nothing new on that front, but when he checks the chatter from across subspace, he finds some interesting news. "Starfleet has posted large rewards for your rescue and my capture...dead or alive," he says. "It seems the Vulcans are also actively searching for you, since you helped save so many of their people from the pirates."

Jim listens as he works, and once he's got fresh sheets on there and stuff the others into the laundry chute, he comes to the bridge. "Dead or alive, huh? Starfleet really must not like you, which is understandable, I guess. They don't really know what's going on, but they will. As for the Vulcans... they know you were there. You helped free them. I'm betting I can get those ones to testify on your behalf." 

"There are also rumors that the Orion pirates have hired a variety of 'hitmen' to track us down and kill us," Khan says with even more amusement. "Their reward for our capture, very much dead, is much higher than Starfleet's." He hums in satisfaction and says, "Would I be allowed to kill hitmen?"

"Mm, no. Sorry." Jim smiles, also amused, and definitely a little smug that they've pissed the Orions off that much. "I wonder if we could collect that reward ourselves?"

"Collect the reward for our own deaths?" Khan asks. "That would be a great deal of fun." His fingers drum on the console. "Who are the Vulcans going to testify to? I have no plans to allow myself to be captured by anyone." 

"I'm not saying you have to be captured by anybody. I'm saying they can tell Starfleet what you did for them. That'll make Starfleet think twice. Vulcans don't lie."

"Ah," Khan says with a hint of disbelief. "Are you still operating without a map, James? Not planning some big ending to this?"

Jim shakes his head. "I don't like maps. I just make my own as I go." He does have a plan mostly-formed, though, and it gets more solid the longer he's with Khan and the more people they save.

"Hmm," Khan says, more disbelief in his own tone. "I fear our plans may not mesh." 

"My plan is to make Starfleet stop hunting you. What's yours?" Jim looks over at Khan and then glances at the controls, idly checking the sensors. 

"Make them stop hunting me," Khan says. "A simple statement with much more involved behind it. They will not simply listen to you. Does this plan involve me testifying on my own behalf?"

"No. At least not at first. I don't trust them not to just throw you in a cage and toss away the key." It'll take a lot of work to turn the tide in Khan's favor, Jim knows. 

"At first," Khan says with curiosity. "This is a long-term idea...and how exactly do I play a role in this?" He lounges back in the chair, whole body relaxed.

"Pretty sure we went over that bit already. You could build up a crew again -- not for world domination. Just thought I'd repeat that bit. It's important. You could have a family again; you could help people. It's a more rewarding life than a cell or, you know, wallowing in despair, or whatever you were planning on."

Khan grimaces and says, "I was rather hoping you'd forgotten that suggestion." He turns back to the viewscreen and says, "I am considering just pursuing the pirates until I am finally stopped. That should take some considerable amount of time."

"You're really bent on dying, aren't you?" Jim looks a little saddened by that, but it's not like he can actually stop Khan if that's what he really wants. 

"That is one way to view it," Khan says, "but I shall not actively seek death, if that is a consolation." He cocks his head toward James. "Was it really so easy for you to build a family?" 

"I didn't really build one. I got thrust into one. I suddenly had all these people relying on me and if I let them down, they'd die." Jim looks at the deck and thinks about that battle with Nero. "I guess we bonded under difficult circumstances and it stuck." 

"And you are capable of making people trust and like you, even as you are equally capable of being annoying," Khan says. "I am not personable in any measure. My family cared for me due to years of shared experience." 

"Yeah, but I don't think you've ever really given being personable a try. You're always in Dictator Mode." Jim's seen first-hand that Khan can be personable. On occasion. 

"When I locate the switch that changes my personality to personable, I shall trying throwing it," Khan says with irritation. "I would appreciate your efforts to divert Starfleet from my trail. As you do not wish me to harm them, and I do not wish to be imprisoned, that would be all to the better."

"Yeah, I know. But I'm not leaving you just yet so we've got plenty of time to work on your personality while we're at it." Jim smiles at him, confidence once again returning. He'll get this sorted out one way or another. 

Khan turns back to Jim again and then stands, walking toward him with a predator's grace. "You're going to fix my personality?" he asks. "I am curious as to how that'll work."

"I said we'd work on it, not that we'd fix it. I doubt there's a miracle cure for you." Jim holds his ground, not giving away an inch of it as Khan approaches, and looks at him evenly. 

Khan stops an inch away and studies James' eyes, saying, "Fine, then, my dear, how shall we work on it?"

That just makes Jim grin, and he lifts his chin up so he's closer to eye level with him. "See? That's a good start right there."

"What is a good start?" Khan asks, a little vexed by not really understanding his changeable lover. 

"You. Willing to change, and inquiring nicely." Jim softens his grin to a smile and reaches up to pat Khan's cheek. "You'll get the hang of it."

Khan catches his hand and tangles their fingers, before completely engulfing it in his larger one. "You are so very strange, Captain James T. Kirk."

Jim gives Khan's hand a squeeze, not attempting to pull away at all. "Am I? Maybe I'm just persistent, and you're not used to that."

"I am definitely not used to people like you," Khan says and then tilts his head slowly. "I would like to hear about the vertical jump into a shot glass you mentioned."

"Mm, refresh my memory. When did I tell you about that?" 

"Really, you forgot about our being shot into space through debris at a tiny door?" Khan asks and then moves his hand to lightly probe James' head, almost playfully searching for damage.

"I didn't forget about it. I just don't remember comparing it to a vertical jump into a shot glass. But maybe that's because I was busy trying not to die." Jim leans just slightly into that touch and lets his eyes fall half closed. "Hard to concentrate on the little things when there's a crack in the visor that's keeping space from sucking your eyeballs out."

Khan remembers that moment very clearly, when he made the decision to save the other man. Technically, the chances the man named Scotty would let him in the Vengeance went up if his captain was alive, but he hadn't needed to save James. He strokes through the soft hair, fingers gentle and careful, watching the way James leans into the touch. "Tell me about the jump." 

Jim thinks hard on that one, and then his recollection finally pings and be bursts out laughing. "Right. When Scotty said it'd be like jumping out of a moving car, from a bridge, into my shot glass. I wasn't being literal when I said I'd done it before. But I did do something damn close on Vulcan."

Khan makes a noise of frustration at the other man and says, "I would have thought, Captain-" and there was that mocking title again "-that you could at least tell a decent story of your exploits."

"I didn't even tell the story, so how about you shut up and let me do that?" Jim rolls his eyes at Khan's melodrama and then gestures for the man to sit down. Regardless of whether or not Khan does, Jim's going to. 

And then he tells Khan all about how they got the distress signal from Vulcan and Bones smuggled him on board the Enterprise, and about how the Romulan Nero had this crazy shit called 'red matter' that could create black holes. "They had this drill lowered into Vulcan's atmosphere -- kind of like a pendulum on a chain, if a pendulum could shoot superpowered mining lasers -- and they were burrowing right for the core of the planet. Our task was to land on the drill head, which was a pretty damn small platform, I'd say about three-quarters the width of this room, and that's after getting shot out of the Enterprise, which was in orbit." He licks at his lower lip and lets his gaze wander as he recollects. 

"You know... if I'd known it was the first and last time I'd see Vulcan, I'd have paid more attention to the scenery, but as it was, all three of us -- Sulu, Olson, and I -- were flying at terminal velocity for this tiny spec hovering three kilometers off of Vulcan's surface.

"Sulu and I pulled our chutes at the checkpoint. Olson didn't. I guess he figured he could make a dramatic entrance, or something. I kept yelling at him to pull his chute, and he finally did, but he was only, like, -- fuck, I don't know. Twenty-five meters from the rig? He landed hard, overshot, and got sucked into the laser. Incinerated instantly.

"Sulu and I made it. Almost didn't, and the Romulans that showed up didn't help, either. It's amazing how quickly you can conquer vertigo when you're fighting for your life on a platform the size of a table.

"But, we fought them off and took their guns, blasted a hole in the drill and it shut down, but lucky us, that also destabilized it, and the next thing I know, Sulu's flying off the edge and I'm leaping after him."

"So, we're plummeting to our deaths -- again -- and I'm yelling into the comm, 'I'm falling without a chute, beam us up! Beam us up!' and I have no idea if they've even heard us, if they're even going to be able to do shit all at this point because we're going way too fucking fast.

"The ground just gets closer and closer, and I'm thinking for sure I'm going to end up as a little red stain on this already red planet, and I shit you not, ten meters before we hit the ground, Chekov does his magic and we slam into the transporter pad, instead. Never have I been so happy to end up tangled on the floor with Sulu." 

Khan listens to the entire tale with quiet attention and increasing wonder that this man had ever lived to be even this age. "No wonder you were so ready to cast yourself into space with so little chance of survival. Such things are mere normalcies for you. From one ridiculous near-death situation to another. And now, you have joined with me for the same. Does it make the sex that much better, the edge of danger I provide you?" he asks. "Knowing my strength and my predilection toward hurting people?"

Jim shrugs. He hasn't really analyzed his sex life that deeply, beyond knowing that he does like it rough and he doesn't want a relationship. "Yeah, I guess. I like adrenaline. I like feeling that I'm one step away from walking off a cliff." In his younger years, he'd been somewhat suicidal at times. The adrenaline from dangerous activities kept him sane. He supposed that was maybe why he'd gotten addicted to it.

Khan finds he doesn't much care for that particular twist to why James is willing to bed him, but there's little he can do about it. He wants the sex, the false intimacy, for at least a bit longer. So, he'll give the other man what he needs and wants. "So long as you do not step off that cliff until that is what you want."

"Speaking of, I never really did ask: why did you just give up when Uhura said that we needed you to save me? I mean... you could have fought back. Spock would have been distracted, right?"

"As romantic as the notion is that I simply gave up, your Vulcan had broken my arm and thrown me on my back, I had taken multiple phaser shots from your Uhura and the Vulcan then hit me with a large piece of metal." Khan says. "I was not really in shape to protest."

"Huh." That's all Jim says about it, and he keeps the rest of his thoughts to himself. "Well, I'm hungry again. I'm gonna grab something to eat."

Khan hears the doubt and says, "You question my explanation. Why?" He follows after James, thinking something to eat might be nice.

"Nah, it's not that," Jim replies, rounding the corner to get to the galley. "Just seems odd that you'd agree at all, injured or not."

"I didn't agree," Khan says. "I wasn't asked. Your doctor was determined to save you and didn't feel permission was necessary." He studies James for a moment. "In the end, I suppose I do not mind."

"Yeah, but at the time, did you? I mean, you can't have wanted to save me, right?" Jim's not asking to pick a fight. He's just curious. He's expecting Khan to tell him that, if he'd had a choice, he'd have let Jim stay dead. That's the decision that makes the most sense. 

"If they had asked, I would have refused," Khan admits and then shakes his head. "Or perhaps I might have said yes. You are- and were, even then- different from others. Still, I sent you back to the Enterprise to die. With your family. Your ship." 

"Yeah." Jim nods. He's not angry. That's what he expected and he accepts it with a shrug of his shoulders. "Good thing for me you didn't have a choice." Browsing through the choices in the replicator, he settles on a pasta dish and garlic bread, and then he takes his tray to plunk himself down in one of the chairs at the table.

"I would be dead with you if your doctor had not taken my blood to save you," Khan says. "I would have had no reason to live left." He chooses a simple fare of curry and rice, along with chai tea.

"And you've got a reason now?" Jim really hopes the answer to that is 'yes'. He hates seeing a strong will like Khan's completely broken and shattered. 

"I am content not to seek out death," Khan repeats, not adding that he will also follow Kirk's career after he leaves. He used to follow his family's accomplishments with pride, when they didn't try to challenge him, of course. 

"Guess that's better than nothing," Jim replies, seeming to still be pondering over that answer in his head. He eats away at his pasta as he does, occasionally spooning some of it onto his bread before biting into that, as well. It's not exactly the tidiest way to eat. Jim's going to inevitably end up with sauce all over his cheeks. 

Khan does not remark on the mess James makes, finding it somehow ridiculously endearing. The other man is the strangest mess of contradictions, courage and strength and loyalty and love and ridiculousness and intelligence and complete and utter lack of common sense. "For your purposes," he agrees. 

"For my purposes." Jim nods and polishes off the rest of his pasta in a hurry. Wild and rampant sex tends to do that for his appetite. Then he promptly wipes his mouth on his napkin, deposits his plate in the washer, and gets himself a milkshake. Mmm, yes. 

Khan eats much more sedately, but wipes out his food just the same. He finishes off his chai with a little sigh of satisfaction and watches as James works on a milkshake. "You're going to continue to be hungry, if I'm allowed my way."

"Yeah, that's okay. I still get to burn the calories off, so it's not like it's an issue." HAH, like eating a lot is a problem? Jim loves eating. His main problem is that he forgets. 

"Oh yes, you will get to burn all the calories you can eat," Khan promises. "As long as that's what you want." He moves to trace his fingers over the nape of James' neck, over the mark he had left there. 

"When did I ever say it wasn't?" Jim tips his head forward to bare more of his skin and sucks on his straw, more than pleased with the taste of his milkshake, if the happy hums he's making are any indication. Or maybe it's Khan's hand that's causing that?

Khan thumbs over that same spot and then rises from the table, discarding his plates. He chooses another chai tea to sip and sits across from James. "I am not going to presume." 

"I already said I was more than okay with it." Jim smirks a little, looking up at him from over his drink. "Unless you don't think you can keep up your end of the bargain."

Khan just looks smug and says, "Whenever you are ready, Captain." His broad shoulders ripple in a suggestive move, before he sips more chai. 

"Damn. You really are rarin' to go, aren't'cha?" Jim laughs quietly and rubs at the back of the neck, tracing over where Khan's fingers had been. "I'm gonna need to give my ass a chance to heal before I can do that. Sitting isn't even fun right now." 

Khan lifts his eyebrows and says, "I've gone without far longer than you could ever manage, Captain. However, I will not let you malign my ability to keep a promise. I do not make deals I do not intend to keep. Hence, whenever you are ready."

"Actually, you made a deal with Spock and then totally reneged on it. Just sayin'." Jim snorts and waves a hand to dismiss the issue, slurps down the rest of his milkshake and pats his overly-full belly. "Ah, sweet calories."

"I did not ever make a promise to him," Khan says. "Your Vulcan did trick me quite effectively, used my weakness against me." His mouth quirks in that ugly half-smile. 

"Damn good thing he did, too." Well.... For Jim. Not so much for Khan. "You can't be mad at him forever." 

Khan scours inside himself and finds only the gaping wound of pain where anger once lived, that hole that shall never be filled again. "All those responsible for the death of my family are dead," he says. "I have no anger left." He pauses and amends, "Except for myself."

"Mm, it's okay to be angry. I mean, there's lots of things I'm angry about. Sometimes, it's healthy to have a little." Jim taps at his glass idly, drumming with his fingers. "Also good to have other emotions, though. Can't be a Vulcan about the whole thing."

"I am hardly a Vulcan," Khan says, "and my levels of anger were hardly healthy." He makes a mockery of an amused noise. "Not that my current mental state is at all healthy."

"And that's why we're workin' on it." Jim tips his head to the side to crack his neck and then stands up and stretches. "Man, without reports or missions or stuff blowing up, it's hard to figure out what to do."

"You could write some reports on what we've done and why," Khan says. "And on what you're trying to do with me. Or perhaps, we could do a complete overhaul of all the ship's systems. That will take awhile."

"Mm, those reports could be a good idea. I'll make video logs. We can send them off to Starfleet." Actually, that's brilliant, so Jim heads for the door. "I'm gonna get working on that." 

Khan watches him go and then stands up to begin his own project, the overhaul of the ship's engines. After all, he needs a way to pass the time, too. He soon loses himself in the activity, letting his mind roam free in the act of upgrades and tweaks and improvements. Under his skilled hands and genius, the engines soon purr in the most contented fashion, sending them through space faster and more silently than ever. 

Jim spends hours recording those videos, trying to get them just right, figuring out what to say, what details to emphasize and what ones to conveniently forget. He needs names, dates, coordinates. Things that Starfleet can check on and verify -- not that they haven't already been at the scene of the 'crime' in more than one incident. He spends so long making them that he talks himself hoarse and has to stop. Guess that's a sign he's probably covered all the bases?

Khan hears when James finally stops speaking and walks on to the bridge. He pauses for a moment and then approaches the other man, reaching out to stroke over his cheek. "You wore out your voice," he says. "Did you accomplish what you wanted?"

"Yep!" Jim rasps, managing to sound chipper despite the soreness of his throat. "How about you?"

"This ship runs prettier and much faster than ever now," Khan says, "but it was merely a way to pass the time." He lightly thumbs over James' throat and asks, "Will you drink some tea if I make some?"

Jim tips his head back to encourage more of that touch and he hums faintly. "What kind of tea?" He's not a big tea drinker...

"Something to soothe your throat," Khan says and continues to lightly caress the skin of his neck. "Or do you have another favorite warm drink that might suffice?"

"Anything else I like has milk in it, which generally doesn't help sore throats." Jim thinks for a moment, letting himself bask in those caresses. "Is the tea sweet?"

"I can make it as sweet as you want," Khan says. "There are many flavors of tea and some of them are quite suited for being sweet. Let me choose a flavor for you?"

"Okay. Sure. I'd be shit at picking my own, anyway, so surprise me. The sweeter, the better." 

Khan leans in and plants a kiss lightly on James' neck. "I will be back shortly." He fetches a cup of vanilla-flavored tea, heaped full of milk and sugar, and brings it back to James. "See what you think. It will help your throat." 

He takes it carefully, mindful of the temperature, and then he sips at it. "Mmmmm, hey. That's pretty good." Yep, Jim definitely likes his tea sweet, and this suits him just fine. "Thanks. Feelin' better already."

"You really do have a sweet tooth," Khan observes. "So, what are your plans for all these reports you have made?" He sits nearby and watches as James sips his tea, making no secret of admiring his form. 

Jim smirks a little when he realizes he's being watched, but keeps his mood casual. "Gotta encrypt them and then send them off to Starfleet. I've got one for the Vulcan High Council, too, asking those Vulcans we saved to step forward and testify that you were there and that you helped them at risk of your own life."

"And when they call you to order you to return to Starfleet," Khan says, "you have to go back. They'll know I'm not holding on to you by force." He thinks privately that it's for the best, but doesn't say it. "Do you think they'll believe you?"

"I don't have to go back. I know it's risky, but I'll explain to them that I'm achieving things out here that I couldn't do with a whole ship." It's risky. They might take his ship away... Bones and Spock would be pissed. But if he could get Khan on their side, get him to actually want to help people, isn't that better for everybody? "I don't know if they'll believe me or not. I'm just hoping to overwhelm them with evidence."

"Why would you take such a risk?" Khan asks. "Despite the sex, there is nothing in your feelings toward me that would seem to warrant such a ridiculous chance."

"I figure we're kinda-sorta friends now, aren't we?" And that, of course, is entirely unrelated to the sex. For Jim, sex is separate from everything else. He doesn't mix it up in how he feels about somebody. "I think so, anyway."

"I have made no secret that I think of you as family," Khan says. "We are friends if you want us to be. I shall protect and defend you until the end, if that's what necessary." 

Jim smiles at that, legitimately glad Khan feels that way. "First things first, I probably won't get any message back from them because I don't plan on revealing our location. They'll be too busy trying to find us to bother us for a while, but that's not like that's any different than usual." 

"We are not far from our target," Khan says. "And then we shall have another tale for your Starfleet. It might be best for you to eat and get some rest. I shall work on the weapons, now."

"I thought we still had a couple of days left? What the hell did you do to those engines?" Jim blinks at him, eyebrows raising.

"I designed engines that can outrun another ship at warp," Khan says with his easy boastfulness. "This ship had fine engines. They merely needed a little tweaking to be excellent. And I knew you would chew off your own leg in boredom if we did not hurry."

"Guess that means we can't have lazy sex for a whole day." Jim actually pouts a little at that. "Well, I'm not that tired. I'll help you with the weapons for a while."

Khan snorts and says, "We are still more than a day away, or I would have not suggested you get some sleep. However, if you would prefer some lest restful activity..."

"Weapons, then sex, then sleep?" If there's more than a day, there should be time for all three, hopefully. Hopefully. That really depended on how long the sex took. 

"Ridiculous and demanding," Khan says and stands in a fluid motion, that keeps going to pull Jim up to his feet and then into a kiss that's rather demanding itself.

Jim thinks they're going to work on the weapons, but then gets pulled into that kiss. Well, he's not going to protest. He kisses him right back, tongue lapping at Khan's lips and pressing past them to explore his mouth. 

Khan allows the tongue for several long minutes, before nipping at it to cause a sting of pain. He pulls back and rubs James' arms with strong fingers, before turning away to stroll toward the weapons' consoles. "Shall we see what kind of power this ship is capable of?" He already knows, but wants to see what James thingk.

Jim's definitely in to that kiss when Khan bites his tongue and pulls back with a glare. But he gets over that soon enough, and when Khan turns away, he smacks his ass, and a shit-eating grin splits his face while he tries not to laugh. "Absolutely."

Khan whirls around and grabs James around the waist, yanking him right up into his body. The slap, a touch such that nobody else would ever dare, enflames him, makes him trail hot kisses over James' face and neck, before biting down hard on the join between his neck and shoulder.


	15. Too Much and Finally Enough

Khan whirls around and grabs James around the waist, yanking him right up into his body. The slap, a touch such that nobody else would ever dare, enflames him, makes him trail hot kisses over James' face and neck, before biting down hard on the join between his neck and shoulder.

Oh, well, that's a better reaction than Jim was expecting, and he moans when Khan bites him, wriggling against his body. "Liked that, did you?" he asks, somewhat breathless, and wraps his arms loosely around Khan's neck. 

"You-" Khan growls and then grabs a double handful of James' own ass, squeezing. He bites again at his neck, marking the pale skin with claim. 

That makes Jim arch towards Khan, and he's definitely amused by the Augment's speechlessness. He rubs their groins together and sucks in his breath when Khan marks him again. "How am I supposed to make videos when I'm all bitten up, hmm?"

"Don't care," Khan growls and kisses him fiercely. "I'll bite you all over until you're a mess of marks. Make your entire body sting under my mouth." He glances at the weapons' console and then lifts James right into his arms and heads for the bedroom.

That absolutely delights Jim, even if he makes that expected token resistance. He has no actual intention to escape. "Mm, fuck. Yes, mark me everywhere and then shove that big, thick cock inside me." 

Khan tosses James on the bed and proceeds to shred his clothing into tiny strips, scraps going everywhere. He ducks he head to nip and bite at every piece of skin revealed. His mouth does indeed leave marks as it wanders, sometimes only light ones, but he also bites sharply sometimes or sucks hard and long. 

"You could have -- ah, fuck -- just pulled my shirt off instead of--" Jim doesn't even get to finish his complaint before he dissolves into pants and moans. Khan's mouth is so very, very distracting and feels good. Jim likes feeling needed, wanted, even claimed. He feels valuable. So, he runs his fingers through Khan's hair, gripping it and guiding him to places he's missed marking.

Khan finds one of the nubs of delectable nipple and uses his teeth to make it peak and sting. But his tongue then sneaks out to soothe and taste, exploring the little grooves. He moves to kiss James' mouth for a long moment, before returning to exploring and marking. James' pants soon go the way of his shirt, and Khan discovers that legs, even softly furred ones, are just as much fun as torso and neck. 

Jim doesn't even know what to do with himself. He squirms and twitches, both wanting to push towards and pull away from that mouth that's tormenting his body. He's a little embarrassed when, as soon as it's freed from the confines of his pants, his cock springs up to hit him in the belly, already hard and full. "Fucking fuck, you really did mean everywhere, didn't you?"

han growls an affirmation and marks both of James' thighs, right in their most sensitive spots. He noses up the curve of James' cock and finds a spot that best suits his mouth. He latches on and digs in lightly with his teeth, testing again.

If those bites to his thighs got his cock twitching, then when Khan's teeth get near his cock, it outright jumps. "Fuck!" He props himself up on his elbows so he can watch him intently, eyes lidded with lust and yet a little alarmed. It's both arousing and scary to have teeth that close to his most sensitive bits. "I will punch you if you bite my dick."

Khan snorts a laugh and lifts his head to lick gently at the same spot, eyes warm and amused. "A love tap, you mean?" he teases and then scrapes his teeth over the head of his cock. 

"I'll make sure it hurts," Jim warns, but it's mostly play. He's pretty sure Khan's not going to bite him. Pretty sure. Still, it can't be said that Jim's not addicted to danger, so the feel of teeth working their way over tender, heated flesh makes his skin prickle and his breath stutter. He grips the base of it to hold it steady, and he smears the precome at the tip over Khan's lips. "Suck me."

Khan's eyes darken with warning this time, and he pulls back to clean off his mouth with a flick of his tongue. Orders often strike him amiss, and he bypasses James' cock for the moment to bite at and then take Jim's sack in his mouth, rumbling under his breath.

Jim whines and flinches away from that bite, but stills when Khan sucks him in, instead. That makes his toes curl, and he spreads his legs, shifting his hips to ensure that Khan has ample access. Although, it's almost a pity that Khan's so busy with his mouth; Jim thinks his voice is just as sexy. 

Khan pulls off with a low groan and then surges up to loom over James. He drags his cock deliberately over James' and hisses a little at the sparks of pleasure. "I'm going to shove my big, thick inside you now...unless you need me to stretch you out." 

There's a full-body shiver at that, and Jim spreads his legs wider, settling his thighs around either side of Khan's hips. "No. Spread me open, make me ache," he purrs. "And keep talking to me. Your voice makes me hot." 

"You are already hot," Khan says and rubs a hand over his side, gathering the moisture of musk and sweat. "I will finish what I started next time and mark up your back, as well. Bite your firm ass until you can't even sit down." He breached James' ass with his cock, even as he keeps talking to distract him. "I have been with many beautiful people, James, but none like you. So responsive and demanding. Maybe too demanding."

Jim's hands fly to Khan's shoulders, gripping tightly to deal with the pain. He still hasn't fully healed from last time, and now, he's getting stretched open yet again. But he loves it. He loves feeling that burn, and he loves the way Khan talks to him. "Too demanding? What, you can't keep up with me?" He tries to keep the muscles of his ass loose, but it's hard with thoughts of Khan biting all along his back, marking his ass. He likes that idea a little too much. 

Khan reads pain in James' eyes and expression and finds he doesn't like seeing it there. "You want your way, and you want it now," he rumbles and presses his mouth over James' eyelids, soft and careful. "And you demand it, too. I'm not good at answering demands. But I want your body, your pleasure. As much as I want my pleasure." His cock continues to push, slow and steady, into warm, dry tightness. 

Jim's eyes flutter closed when Khan kisses them, and he flushes just slightly at the intimate gesture. "Then," he breathes, "there's no issue. You want what I want." His breath catches and he stiffens for a moment, but he relaxes again a moment after, letting go of Khan's shoulders so he can reach down and part his own ass cheeks, instead, trying to make the coupling easier. 

Khan traces his mouth over the blushing cheeks and murmurs, "You're so good at the sex, aren't you? But anything more throws you. You blush like you've never been touched before." He bottoms out inside the perfect body and kisses James sweetly at the same time.

Jim averts his eyes because Khan is right. Jim's never had or wanted any intimacy during sex. It's always been rough, quick, hard fucking with guys and playful, kinky sex with girls. Nothing intimate about it. "Shut up and fuck me." It's so much easier for him that way. 

"No," Khan says. "You wanted me to talk." He cups the side of James' face and strokes one cheek with his thumb. He wants to look into those amazingly blue eyes, but doesn't force him to turn his head. Judging the time to be right, he picks up a slow, gentle pace, working now to ease him open and angling to hit his prostate. 

Jim feels too exposed to turn his face back to Khan. Things feel suddenly too open, too intimate, too close, and it makes him anxious. He wants to get back to the rough fucking, where Khan spears him open and makes the bed creak, so he pushes back against him, trying to force him faster, deeper. Even if it hurts, he'd rather have that than be vulnerable. 

Khan refuses to allow himself to be sped up or to plunge harder into James. He drops soft kisses on his face, the sweetest touches of is lips to warm skin. "Easy, James," he murmurs. "I'll make you feel so good."

"It'll be good if you fuck me properly. Harder!" Jim tries to urge him once more, gripping at Khan's hips to try to make him pick up the pace. Those kisses make him shiver a little too much, and it's uncomfortable.

Khan sighs internally, but gives James what he wants. He distances himself from the act, however, not wanting to release this way. Still, James was obviously not enjoying himself and that is not acceptable. So, he throws himself into 'fucking' James, as he desires. 

It's not that Jim wouldn't have gotten off the other way. He would have, and he'd have been confused by it, which is the whole problem. 

This, though. Jim knows how to deal with this. He knows how to arch his hips so Khan slams into his prostate, he knows how to clamp down around him to massage his cock, he knows how to moan at a pitch that will reverberate right down into his cock.

Khan reaches between them to stroke James' cock and moves in time to hit James' prostate as hard as possible. He wants to kiss and bite and more, but refrains, his sole focus now on making James come as hard and fast as possible. 

That's so fucking good, and it drives him absolutely crazy. It's embarrassing how quickly he comes under that assault, splattering all over his own chest with shuddering moans and bitten-back swears, clamping down around Khan tightly to get as much friction as possible. And just to make it complete, he pulls Khan down for a searing kiss, biting at his lips and searching for his tongue.

Khan allows the kiss and again, gives James what he wants. He releases James' cock before it becomes too sensitive and sets his hand on the bed instead. Waiting for the other man to completely still beneath him, he eases out of his body, careful not to hurt. 

Jim pants, trying to catch his breath, but knows that Khan hasn't finished yet, so he tugs at him, trying to get him to move up. "Come here... I'll suck you off." He doesn't want to be the only one to have fun. 

Khan just looks at him and then brushes away his hand with a casual move. "I am fine." 

Jim raises his eyebrows and looks at Khan, trying to figure out what's going on. ".....You're pissed at me?"

"That would be a waste of effort," Khan says and looks over James' body, the marks left there. They are even bigger lies than ever, he thinks, given how Kirk had fought against anything even vaguely intimate. "I should look at the weapons." 

"Hey, wait." Jim locks his legs around Khan's hips to keep him from leaving. "Explain." He wants to know what the hell just happened. 

"What am I explaining?" Khan asks. "You have gotten what you wanted." His own body, following his will, is quiescent again, erection subsided as easily as it hardened. 

"Is this because I didn't want to take it slow?" Jim's not letting him go until he gets some kind of an answer. 

"Slow wasn't what you objected to," Khan says. "I do not need to get off as you do." He holds James' gaze with his own cool one.

Jim bites at his lip and looks back at Khan for a long moment. "You weren't wrong when you said it was like nobody had touched me like that before." He averts his gaze then, licking his lip as tries to keep from flushing again. 

"And you didn't like it and didn't want it," Khan says. "So, I didn't continue." His eyes flicker, something dark and distant in them, before they focus again. "And now, we are done." 

"I was uncomfortable because it's not something I'm familiar with." It shouldn't bother Jim so much that Khan's hurt, but it does, and he wants to fix it, even if he doesn't really know how, outside of explaining himself. 

"So, I didn't continue with what we were doing," Khan repeats and then pushes gently at James' legs to get him to let go. "I won't make that mistake again."

"No, talk to me. I want to know why that bothers you so much." Obviously, there's a lot more to this than Khan is letting on. Jim might be emotionally retarded, but he's not that blind. 

"Perhaps I am just used to getting my own way and despise not getting it," Khan says evenly. "Why are you pushing this? I am not asking for anything more."

Jim sighs and unlocks his legs from around Khan. "I'm pretty sure you're bullshitting, but go on, then." He's evidently not going to get anywhere with this right now. "Those weapons aren't going to improve themselves."

Khan slides gracefully to his feet and moves to pull on his clothes. He is grateful for the speed he has gotten out of the engines and that they are near the target. "Will you be assisting or shall I inform you when I am done?"

"I need to wash up first." Jim doesn't even know if he wants to join Khan. He kind of doesn't, but he doesn't want to let this get in the way of work that needs to be done, either. He rolls out of the bed and heads for the shower with a heavy sigh. This wasn't nearly as fun as he was hoping. 

Khan dives straight into improving the range and power of the rather illegal phaser cannons. He also examines the photon torpedoes, wondering how even a rich slaver managed to get those. They were nowhere near as powerful as those on a starship, but he could make them much better than they were. 

Jim does eventually come to check on how Khan's doing with the weapons, even if he's a little demure about it. "Hey." He takes a look around and lets out a breath. "What do you need my help with?"

Khan doesn't really need his help with anything, but gestures to the nearby console. "You have an engineering background, too, do you not? Maybe you can find an additional way to boost the phasers."

"Yeah, I'll take a look at it." Jim's not a master engineer like Scotty is, by any means, but he knows his way around, so he grabs some tools and pops open the console to look inside. 

Khan nods and says, "There's more hours left to travel than I think you wanted. But we shall be there soon enough." He scowls at his console and then leans back to look over at James. "I liked the idea of more," he says and studies him closely. "I am selfish that way." 

That discussion comes as a surprise, and Jim pauses mid-motion, turning to look back at Khan. "I'm not good with that." He realizes he should elaborate because it probably sounds kind of harsh. "I mean... everybody I let in close leaves me someday." The only one who hasn't is Bones, but boy, has he threatened. But otherwise, everybody important abandons him. That's why it's easier not to let anyone that close, which means no intimate sex. 

"I am not the one who's going to leave you, James," Khan says. "You'll need and want to leave me someday, but not the other way around." 

"That makes even less sense. If that's your line of thinking, then why try for more at all?" Somehow, things have gotten even more confusing than they were before. Maybe Vulcans have the right idea. Christ. 

Khan inclines his head and looks at James with his most brilliant intensity. "I will lose you either way, so why not taste something sweet before I do? I did not think it would hurt you. Why should it?" 

Fuck. Now Jim feels like an asshole. He hates feeling like an asshole, especially when he's feeling that way because he's hurt somebody. So, he picks up his pride, grabs his balls (metaphorically), and stands up, coming over to Khan and plunking himself down in the Augment's lap. He looks at him for a moment, somewhat nervous, but then he leans in and kisses him. Jim wants to make this better.

Khan reacts instinctively, though surprised by the action, and kisses James back, matching the pressure. He slides his hands over his back and holds gently, uncertain. Pulling back, he looks into James' eyes and asks, "What are you doing?"

"Asking for forgiveness?" Jim really has no idea what in the hell he's doing. He's winging it. His gut usually doesn't lead him too terribly wrong. 

Khan's face takes on a vaguely puzzled look, but he does not comment on the question that answers his own. Instead, he trails his fingers under James' tunic and strokes over the soft skin. He is deliberately tender and intimate, testing if this is indeed what James is up to.

It makes Jim's breathing increase, along with his heartbeat, but he doesn't pull away. He's hesitant, but if he knows this is just a temporary thing, it's not so bad, right? He wraps his arms back around Khan's shoulders, trying to ground himself, and breathes out. 

"Do you want this?" Khan asks and thumbs over the peaks of James' nipples. "You do not need to offer something you don't want."

"I want you to stop hurting." Jim can't help it. It bothers him when people hurt, whether or not he caused it. He did cause this, though. He shudders just a bit when Khan thumbs at him, and arches into the touch, trying to encourage it.

Khan makes a little noise of amusement and then leans up to kiss and mouth at James' jaw. "You have a strangely soft heart," he says. He pulls up the tunics and leans in to kiss over that heart. He trails down his chest and eases his back to licks at the muscles of his abdomen. 

"So I've been told." Jim leans back against the console, fighting the blush that's rising in his cheeks. The fact alone that he's blushing is embarrassing, but he can't deny that Khan's mouth on him feels good, even if it doesn't have the same heat as he's used to. For now, he'll just focus on the sight of Khan and try not to worry about the rest of it. 

Khan purrs at the acceptance, a full body rumble of pleasure. He slides his arms up to cradle James' back and offer support. His mouth works back up, even as he tugs off and tosses aside the shirts, before sealing his mouth sweetly over James' lips. He teases now, not having quite the same intensity as before. But he's enjoying himself. 

Jim shifts a bit, centering himself in Khan's lap, and when the Augment kisses him, it steals his breath away. It's not hungry or possessive. It makes Jim feel like he's actually being cared for, and that's new and a little heady. He licks at Khan's teeth, daring to take the time to explore without rushing.

Khan tilts his head to ever-so-carefully deepen the kiss, still being tender. He tilts him forward and cradles the back of his head, stroking through the soft hair. "What do you want?" he asks, parting their mouths and whispering so their lips brushed the whole time. 

"Just... keep going." Jim doesn't know what he wants. He's never done this with anybody before. He tugs Khan in again to keep kissing and reaches one hand down to feel up and under Khan's shirt like Khan did to him. These are the same actions he's taken before, but so much different.

Khan lifts James in his arms and carries him toward the bedroom again, hoping this time they fare better. He lays him out on the bed with careful consideration. Pulling off his own shirt, he tosses it casually aside and then leans down to trace the same route over James' body with his mouth that he had before. Only, this time, he kisses and licks with utmost care, instead of biting.

As soon as Khan's shirt comes off, Jim runs his hands along the man's skin, feeling how warm and smooth and strong it is. Goosebumps raise up where Khan kisses, making Jim moan quietly, and he traces along his shoulder blades and up along his trapezius to his neck.

Khan eases down James' pants a little, just exposing the first curls of his groin. They are a matching color to the cream and gold of his lover, and he tugs his fingers through them. His mouth joins the delicate exploration, and he shows James that his enhancements allow for more precision and delicacy, as much as they give him strength and speed. 

Jim's expecting that tug to come with pain, but it doesn't. It just brings his attention there, sensitizing his skin and making him push up against him. "Khan," he moans, running his fingers through the man's dark hair, pushing it out of the way so Jim can get a glimpse of those vibrant eyes. 

Khan holds James' gaze as he moves back up his body, before pressing their foreheads together. His right hand cups the bulge of James' groin and squeezes tenderly, before massaging in small circles. His own body hums with want, and he knows he won't be able to put himself off again. James seems very receptive this time, and he's determined to keep him that way.

Jim only glances away briefly before he holds Khan's gaze. He knows that's where he started fucking up last time, so he wants to avoid that a second time. Finally being touched where he wants it most helps to distract him a little and he moans, parting his legs and bucking up into his hand. "More...?"

Khan kisses the open mouth and then eases himself down on top of James. He brushes their groins together and allows himself a groan at the sparks of pleasure. Mouthing at James' neck, he finds his pulse point and settles there to gauge his reactions to each gentle thrust of their hips. 

It's a slow build, and Jim finds that he actually likes it, tipping his head to let Khan have better access to his neck. He grips his fingers in the short hairs at the back of the man's neck and presses up to meet him, grinding upwards, cock already pressing against the confines of his pants. 

Khan resists the urge to mark that neck again, instead continuing the sweet kisses of before. Enough minutes of this hypnotic frottage, and he could even release, but that's not what he wants. He's feeling greedy. So, pulling away from that warm body, he tugs off the remainder of James' clothes. As the materials falls to the floor, Khan rubs his palms from James' toes to groin.

There's a quiet whine when Khan pulls away, but it stops soon enough when those hands are on him again, turning into a low moan. Jim's not really used to being passive and letting someone take care of him, so he's not entirely sure what to do. He reaches for the lube by the side of the bed instead and presses it into one of Khan's hands. "Stretch me out?"

Khan closes his hand around the lube and considers James carefully. He thumbs open the lubricant, sniffs it, and then asks, "May I choose one of the others to use?" 

"Huh?" Jim asks intelligently, confused for a moment. "Sure, go ahead." He's not sure if there's something wrong with that particular one, or if it just offends Khan's sense of smell, or what. 

Khan flips through the choices and pulls out a vial of something extra-long lasting and of a pleasant aroma. He carries the vial to the bed and sets it next to James' haunch. With a careful touch, he pushes up his legs and then eases them apart. Dribbling a bit of the lube on his fingers, he smooths it over the ring of warm muscle that's all that keeps him from being inside James. His eyes latch on his face and watch every change in expression.

Jim grabs onto his knees, keeps his legs spread wide for him and automatically clenches at the touch to his entrance. Still, he pushes back against it, obviously eager to have something inside, and watches Khan intently, just waiting to have his body filled up again. 

Khan eases his first finger inside James and just slides it in and out, going a bit deeper each time. He takes one of James' hands, where it holds him open, and carefully pries if off his knee. He tangles their fingers and lifts that hand to his mouth, kissing his knuckles and the back. 

Jim lets out a low, throaty moan when Khan presses inside him and clamps down around that finger as tightly as he possibly can, wanting to feel full, even with just that. There's a slightly surprised gasp when Khan takes his hand like that, though, and he watches, confused at first, but then flushes a deep shade of red when the kisses start. Jim feels like a girl getting wooed on her first date, but... maybe it's not entirely unpleasant? 

Khan pauses and sets aside James' hand, before leaning forward to touch his face gently. He keeps his finger moving inside that lovely body, but pays more attention to the curve of his face and the look in his eyes. "Shall I tell you how exquisite you look?" he rumbles in his most velvet tone. "Is that allowed?" 

Jim rolls his hips in tandem with the movement of Khan's finger, fucking himself slowly on it, and nuzzles into the man's warm, strong hand. That voice alone sends shivers down his spine and he swallows, nodding once. "Tell me..."

"I shall do more then tell you," Khan promises and adds a second finger with aching slowness. "I'm going to stretch you open one finger at a time, until all you can think of is having me inside you. And then I'm going to slide all the way in, watching your face all the way. I won't rush with you, James. I'm going to take it so slow and so deep and so gentle that you'll blush red all over. Do you understand?" He crooks his finger just so.

Jim loosens a little so Khan can press that second finger in and lets out a satisfied moan. God, Khan's voice has a timbre to it that runs right through Jim's body and settles in his balls. He could be talking about cookie recipes, and Jim wouldn't care, but it's definitely hotter that he's making promises. "I understand," he murmurs, eyes lidded as he looks up at him, and then suddenly arches, biting back a cry when those fingers hit that sweet spot inside him. 

Khan growls approval of the words and the physical reaction. "Then don't fight it, James," he orders. "Allow me everything." He avoids the prostate for a few slow moments of just scissoring James open wider and wider. "You won't regret it." His mouth trails kisses over James' neck and then to his mouth.

Jim thinks he probably will regret this at some point, but that's never stopped him from doing something before. He whines when Khan takes away that sharp pleasure and wriggles his hips, trying to get those fingers to brush against his prostate again. He doesn't even really notice that he's being stretched. That kiss is good, though, and he sucks at Khan's tongue and tangles it with his own, loving the feel of those full, sensual lips.

Khan eases up to his knees, bent still to continue kissing James. His mouth is sweetly addicting, especially as he sucks and accepts the gentle dominance of Khan's tongue. The angle allows him to add a third finger inside the warm body, not necessary, but he wants to ensure a smooth slide in, no pain for his lover.

Jim's not sure what it is... It's not the physical sensation so much as the emotions Khan puts behind them that make Jim tingle all over. It's definitely more intimacy than Jim's ever had, and it's a little frightening, but he also thinks that Khan doesn't do this sort of thing often, either. He spreads his legs a little further, lifting his ass off the mattress so Khan can get his fingers even deeper.

Khan shifts again and wraps the hand not deep in James' body around his cock. He strokes up and down the lovely erection, timing the movement of both hands to build James' pleasure. "Look into my eyes," he says, voice just this side of commanding. Velvet and honey mixed with steel. "Show me everything."

Jim lets out a strangled groan and bucks up into his hand, biting into his own to muffle himself, a little more self-conscious like this than he would normally be. Still, he flicks his eyes up to look into Khan's and stares at him, a little lost at the moment. Everything feels so good, and Jim has no idea what to do about it. 

Khan takes his hand off James' cock to remove the one from his face. He sets it deliberately on the bed and presses there once, a silent order to leave it there. He traces down James' chin to neck to chest to abdomen to groin and back around his cock again. His three fingers never cease pressing deep and opening him wide.

The more Jim's open and exposed like this, the more nervous he gets. He's trying to keep still and not fidget, but it's difficult. It really is his first time like this, so he whimpers quietly and clenches around his fingers, trying to beg Khan to hurry just a little bit before he gets overwhelmed.

The whimper triggers a strongly instinctive, protective streak in Khan, and he hushes James softly and kisses his open mouth. He releases his cock and removes his hand, slipping off his pants and kicking them to the side. His plans shift in response to every second with his lover, pushing aside the idea of getting James one orgasm before penetrating him. He slicks himself from the same vial, quick and almost unfocused. His eyes remain linked with James', even as he lines up and slides inside. The lube and fingers well eased the path, and the way inside is pure glide. "James," he murmurs against the soft lips.

There's a noise of relief when Khan takes his pants off, and Jim watches with rapt attention as that cock gets prepared. He has to tear his eyes away from it when the Augment looks at him so intently and looks back up at him, flushed and breathing heavily. It's pure bliss when he's finally filled, and he tips his head back, mewling and quivering, and clinging to Khan's shoulders to keep himself grounded. 

Khan stills as he bottoms out inside James and nips at his chin, tugging lightly to encourage him to tilt his head forward again. He remains in place and enjoys the warmth of James around him. "There. That's so good," he croons. "Just going to stay here and enjoy your body, James. Being close to you." 

Once they're both settled, Jim relaxes back down, shifting to tug one of the pillows under his head. "This is... different. Is this how you always have sex? Is this how you like it?" He sets his feet back on the mattress, letting his knees hug Khan's hips.

Khan smiles, pleased that James is at ease beneath him, and says, "No. Never. This is as new to me as it is to you." He pulls out and slides back in on an elegantly smooth move. "But I want it with you." 

His eyes flutter closed, and Jim huffs out a breath like it's forced out of him, even if that thrust is practically gentle. "But why...?" He doesn't understand that part. Jim's almost as emotionally retarded as Spock sometimes when it comes to these things. 

"James," Khan whispers and bites at his neck. "You are family. You are mine...right now." He starts thrusting into James, a slow and steady pace, in and out, all the while keeping their eyes locked. "Mine." 

It's so, so difficult to keep Khan's gaze. It's so intense, so full of... something that Jim's not quite sure he can identify. He feels like he's drowning somehow, and yet Khan gives him a breath of air every time he pushes back into him. Jim moans in response, locking his fingers onto Khan's biceps, hips rocking against the Augment's every movement. "Yours...."

Yes," Khan hisses and seals their mouths together, as if he can capture the word and keep it safe inside. He angles his hips to strike James' prostate on every deep slide, still taking everything slow. He wants this to last, enjoying every second of the connection. 

Jim can't keep kissing him if Khan's going to thrust right into his prostate like that. He tips his head back to moan, tightening his thighs around the brunet's hips, and he closes his eyes, mouth falling open. "Khan," he breathes. 

"I can go for hours," Khan murmurs in his ear, allowing James a moment to breathe. "Just keep you pinned in this bed, taking you slow, so drugged with pleasure you won't know your name by the end. Let me." 

"I think... I think I'd die by the end. I can barely even breathe," Jim pants, sliding his grip up to Khan's shoulders. That drawl of his makes Jim's cock twitch all on its own, and he quivers. "I feel so full." 

Khan gauges the sincerity in James' eyes and the struggling breaths and says, "You are full. Full of me." He dots James' face with small kisses and adds, "I won't make you endure, as much as I want to keep you full of me." 

They're barely even moving, and Jim's heart is hammering in his chest, and he needs his breath too much for kissing, so he nuzzles their cheeks together, instead. It's so good, having Khan filling him up slowly, over and over again, with his cock trapped between their bellies and leaking everywhere. "Even if I come, you can stay inside."

"James," Khan purrs and cups the back of his head, stroking through the soft hair. He slides all the way out of James' body, before shoving back in to the hilt. His power lifts James off the bed a little. 

That drags a keening cry out of Jim, sending sparks all up and down his body, little shocks at the base of his spine. "Fuck," he manages through a gasped breath, "Deeper." He wants to feel more of him, to be closer, to merge together and exist in the same space. "I want you to release in me."

"Deeper," Khan murmurs and bites at his neck, before latching on to draw up a mark. He sucks a little harder with each thrust, loving the knowledge that he'd be able to see his claim there. "Oh, I will," he says, letting go to lick at the same spot. "And I want you to orgasm all over yourself from just my thrusting into you." 

Oh, hell. Jim knows there's going to be a dark mark there and should care a little more than he does, but he really can't bring himself to worry about it. If anything, he encourages it with a needy groan, bucking up and trying to fuck himself on Khan's cock as much as Khan is fucking him. "Fuck, yes! That's good, so good. Just a little more...!" He's so fucking close that all it takes is one more thrust into his prostate for him to come all over himself as commanded, whole body jerking as he cries out. He's sure his whole spine has exploded and there's nothing left but dust and fragments.

han keeps moving through the whole of James' orgasm, watching his face raptly the entire time. There is everything there he wants to see, and he recognizes the jealous squeeze of his heart as the desire to keep James for himself. The mess between them increases the scent of sex and spikes his possessiveness even higher. He stills as James stops spilling and looks into his eyes. "Mine," he repeats.

Jim's so lost in his orgasm right now that he can't even form words, but he still registers that possessive assertion and squeezes around Khan's cock in answer. He feels warm and heady and good, and he knows he looks like a completely debauched, fucked-out mess, but he doesn't care. It's a small price to pay for sex this satisfying. 

Khan grunts a little as James deliberately clenches around him and then begins to thrust again. He does love how James looks beneath him, flushed and poleaxed by his own orgasm. His hips thrust harder in response, that want to claim and own and protect and keep flaring hot inside him. 

Jim idly muses that Khan was right. He's not even sure he knows his own name right now, and it's completely unimportant. He tightens his ass for Khan as best as he can, wanting to pleasure him but not really having the strength to move against him anymore. "You close?" he asks, voice still husky and dazed. 

Khan can go for much, much longer, but James appears exhausted. He kisses those soft lips and says, "Just relax, James, and let me have you." He thrusts harder, allowing himself to rush toward release. 

Jim musters the strength to reach up and brush his fingers along the side of Khan's neck and down along his shoulder blade. He relaxes the tension in his body, letting Khan set the pace, and just lets himself give in completely, melting into his pillow.

Khan freezes and stares into James face, searching his expression almost frantically. "Is this something you have allowed before?" he asks, voice just this side of needy. He feels James' complete allowance to him, the permission offered.

"Hmm?" Jim's confused by that question for a moment. "No. This whole thing is pretty new. I'm not used to slow, but I don't mind if you want to keep going. You lubed me up really well." No, he has absolutely no issues whatsoever with being a human Fleshlight, not if that will make Khan feel good. 

It's not quite the answer Khan wants, but he'll accept what he can get from James. He claims his mouth again and continues to thrust into that plaint body. Despite the permission, he allows himself to drive toward release. His face scrunches into the sudden rictus of pleasure of orgasm, and he spills into James, the pleasure all the better for the wait. And for the person beneath him.

Jim wraps around him when he feels him spilling inside and bites at Khan's neck and shoulder, leaving much milder marks that will fade before the night is through. Holding him close, he tightens around him once more, as if to trap the semen inside, and hums contentedly. "This was good."

"Yes," Khan agrees and traces over his face. "Thank you." He knows that was hard for James and feels pride that he gave in for Khan...and for himself. He moves them, easing out of James, and then spoons behind him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

Jim turns his face towards Khan's hand to nuzzle into it and nestles them as closely together as is physically possible. "I should thank you, too," he rumbles sleepily, definitely ready for another nap, even if he can feel Khan's seed trickling out of him. Man, he's becoming fat and lazy. 

Khan just keeps touching all of James' relaxed body, not trying to arouse, but wanting continued contact with his lover. He rumbles softly in his ear, "I accept any thanks you wish to give." His fingers rub the mess on his stomach into the warm skin. 

Jim flicks his tongue out to lick the shell of Khan's ear. "Thank you." Looking down at the new touch, he tries to figure out what Khan is doing and then laughs. "I guess semen's supposed to be good for the skin?" That's probably an old wives' tale, though.

Khan raises both eyebrows and says with perfect seriousness (externally, at least), "Won't hurt you to try it. Your skin is a little rough there anyway." He seeks out James' mouth for a tender kiss. "I thought you would be well asleep already."

"Excuse you. My skin is perfect." Nooo, it's not, and Jim knows it, but that doesn't mean he won't play along. He kisses him back and then settles in until he's completely comfortable. "I'm getting there."

Khan chuckles and palms his ass, sliding a finger into the wetness behind admittedly perfect cheeks. "There are some parts of you which require no improvement," he says with a smirk.

That draws out a deep groan, and Jim clenches. "Yeah, nobody's ever complained about my ass. They wouldn't know what they were talking about, even if they did."

Khan huffs an amused breath and says with the same tease, "Well, you could be able to manage a little more girth."

I'm not planning on getting double-penned, so I'm not sure that's an issue," Jim purrs in response, letting his eyes fall closed.

Khan nearly growls at the idea of anyone else sharing James, especially when he's there. He chokes it back on the knowledge than this is very temporary and the other man loves sex. He's as sensual and horny a creature as Khan's ever met. He slides and scoots a little to allow James' head to rest on his chest. "Sleep. I'll wake you when we near our target."

"What about the weapons?" Jim lets out a deep sigh and pillows his head on Khan's chest, listening to the man's heartbeat. It's strangely calming. 

We'll be fine," Khan murmurs. "I was doing that to avoid sheer boredom anyway." He nuzzles into James hair and lets his own eyes close.

"Mm'kay." That's about all the brain power Jim's got left, though. He falls asleep shortly after, arm wrapping around Khan's waist loosely. That steady heartbeat will keep him asleep for a few hours.


	16. A Mission Together

Khan wakes James when they are a little more than an hour out from their target. He has kept him safely tucked into his arms for the full length of time until then, allowing himself to bask fiercely in his presence and the instincts to keep, protect and maintain contact. He wishes now he hadn't made the engines so damned efficient, since they are here much earlier than originally planned. "James." 

"Mm?" Jim mumbles, face still pressed against Khan's skin. He's still got the vestiges of orgasmic bliss humming in his veins, so he's having a bit of a difficult time getting his eyes to open. "Already...?"

Khan laughs softly and swings himself out of the bed, taking James with him in his strong arms. "Perhaps a shower will help wake you."

"If you're gonna carry me everywhere, I may not want to walk ever again." Wrapping his arms around Khan's neck, Jim muffles his yawn against the brunet's shoulder. 

Khan growls approval of the sentiment and kisses his ear, before chewing lightly on the lobe. He pulls open the shower door and steps inside without letting go of James. Turning on the water, he ducks James right under it, though he made sure the temperature was warm first. "I'm happy to keep hold of you." 

Mm, that's a good way to wake up, and that nibbling makes Jim smile a little. That water feels good, too, and he tips his face up towards it, letting it ease away his sleepiness. "I don't think we can rescue slaves with you carrying me everywhere. You'll need both of your hands free." 

"And even you may find use of your arms," Khan says and bites at his neck. "Do you want me to set you down now?" 

"No, but it would probably be a tactically sound move." Jim grins a bit and stretches his legs out, as if prepping them to be used again. Yeah, his ass is definitely just a little sore. Not as bad as the last time they had sex, since Khan prepped him so nicely, but still sore. 

Khan gently sets Jim down and turns him in his arms, carefully spreading his ass to let the water soothe, as well as wash. He presses a gentle mouth to James' forehead and just holds him there. "When we are done freeing these slaves, I shall be happy to carry you back to bed for more."

Jim spreads his legs and leans against him, letting Khan help to wash him out; there's still slickness inside, threatening to spill out. He tips his head up when Khan kisses him and pulls him down to kiss his lips. "You're gonna get addicted and then you'll start wanting to walk around with your cock in my ass all the time," he replies with a cheeky smirk. 

Khan chews on James' lower lip and says, "I do not mind, if I can addict you with me. I'll happily claim this fine body for as long as I can have you." He rubs the small of James' back and squeezes that firm ass again. "Let me wash you." 

Licking at Khan's teeth teasingly, Jim replies, "I gotta say, it's a pretty good fit." He rests his hands on Khan's hips and then strokes down his thighs and back up again. "Yeah, I'm still full of you. Can't walk around all full of jizz now, can I?"

Khan lifts James right off his feet and into a deep kiss, excited by the idea of having his seed left inside his lover. He doesn't want to wash him out now.

Jim groans and tangles their tongues together, obviously not at all bothered by the sudden liplock. In the back of his mind, he suddenly wonders if they'll actually leave this ship, or if they'll keep getting distracted. Not that it's all bad...

Khan lowers James to the floor again and grabs for the fancy soap. He lathers it over his back and ass, but deliberately presses his cheeks together. His face reveals nothing when he does so, though he knows James will notice.

Jim definitely does notice that and raises his eyebrows at Khan curiously. "Saving the best for last...?" Flexing his ass muscles against his hands, he nibbles at Khan's jaw and then bites lightly at his lower lip. 

"I want to leave that part dirty," Khan purrs and lifts James' right leg up to lather it all over. He releases it, only to lift the left leg and lather it, as well. 

Jim complies with Khan moving him around, leaning against him for balance. "I won't be able to walk right if you don't clean me out. Maybe you'll just have to put more back in later?"

Khan forces back a pout, making himself think clearly, and spreads James ass to wash him out. He plays with the still slightly loose hole and teases the muscle. "I will take you up on that, James."

"I'm looking forward to it," JIm murmurs. That ring of muscle twitches at the tease, and Jim grunts quietly, pressing against his hand a little. "Don't be a bastard," but that's said with a purr. 

"Whatever do you mean?" Khan purrs right back and tugs a little more firmly. "Am I not doing as you asked?"

Jim shifts his weight from one foot to the other, making his hips sway slightly. "You know damn well what I mean. You're teasing, and like hell I'm gonna buy your innocent act," he replies with a snort and a tiny smile. 

Khan looks completely smug and says, "Innocent I would never pretend to be..." He releases James reluctantly and encourages him to turn around. His right hand works up a new lather to clean chest and abdomen, but his left drops instantly to cup James' cock, just cupping it almost protectively.

"Nobody would believe it, anyway. You're a predator." Jim turns around when nudged to do so and lets Khan wash him up, though he looks down when the man cups him like that. "You're not a suitable replacement for my underwear," he teases. 

Khan just squeezes, careful not to hurt, and says, "I was thinking I might want you to wear some protective garment over this from now on. I'd hate to think of it getting damaged in any way."

That makes him laugh and scrunch his face in confusion at the same time. "What? It's not like I go around with a target painted on my crotch."

"In the pants you wear?" Khan says with a hint of disbelief. He's amazing himself with the teasing, the sheer fun of play. The need to hide behind the walls of ice and fury has melted away with this man, leaving Khan human and exposed.

"It's not like I wear my pants deliberately tight: they don't make them with the crotch room that I need. I seriously have to get my Starfleet pants custom-processed." Jim snorts. "That was an unpleasant little surprise first day at the Academy, and you'd better believe the chick at Requisitions laughed her ass off." 

"A regular stud stallion," Khan says, picturing that incident clearly enough. "Starfleet does like to make their clothes revealing for a semi-military organization. Perhaps you are meant to enthrall your potential enemies."

"I always did wonder why they made the dresses so short. I mean, you'd think they'd be at least knee-length, right? I mean, if Uhura bends over-- Anyway. Fun fact: Those dresses are actually unisex."

"Mmm, I'd like to see you wear that style of uniform," Khan says, hands still busy cleaning James, even as they (for lack of a better word) banter. "Wearing nothing underneath."

"You'd want me to crossdress?" Jim asks, nose scrunching as he tries to picture that. "That... wouldn't be pretty. And I'm not shaving my legs."

"I thought you said they were unisex," Khan says and finishes rinsing James off. He releases the other man gently and then begins cleaning himself much more efficiently. His eyes flicker over James' legs, and he says, "That's not something I've ever indulged in." 

"It's still a dress, and I'm still a guy. I'd feel like it was crossdressing." Jim rinses himself off thoroughly and checks to make sure he's all clean on the inside, too and then steps out of the shower to grab a towel. "I can't picture you with shaved legs. That'd be weird."

Khan steps out after James and looks himself over with a critical eye. Other than the curls of his groin, and a bit under his arms, there are few on his legs, arms or chest. "I do not think it would make much of a difference." 

"It's not so much that, as the thought of it." Jim scrubs thoroughly through is hair and then along the rest of his body before he tosses it into the bin. "Just you with your leg up on the counter, gettin' all prettied up..." Oh, God, that's too funny."

Khan considers this and him for a moment, before he says, "That was part of our training, too. Using sex as a weapon or a tool to accomplish a goal. We were taught how to get 'all prettied up,' as you say. However, I never did shave my legs..." His eyes glance down once at his groin and armpits. 

Mm, right. Jim remembers Khan mentioning that before. He shrugs, catching the look. "Groin is different. Some people don't like pubes in their face when they're blowing you. I've shaved 'em before."

Khan's expression becomes speculative for a split second, before melting into something calm again. "We need to prepare ourselves. I take it you have a plan?"

"Can't have a plan until I know what we're dealing with. For now, it's kinda the same as all the other times: hit 'em fast and hard and hope they're poorly organized." Jim heads out into the room to get some fresh clothes, slipping into comfortable black pants and shirt. No sense in wearing light colors when he'll probably end up with blood on them.

"Well, shall we look up a few more details on the buyer?" Khan asked. "That will give us a better idea what we're up against. But if I had to guess, we're going to find a fancy exterior, hiding a dark, ugly interior where all kinds of dirty deeds are committed in secrecy. The question is, how do we get in?" 

"We gotta get close enough to case the place out. Neither of us are sexy ladies, so we don't really fit into the profile of what he likes." Jim bites at his lower lip and looks a little mischievous. "Unless you're interested in trying on mascara and pantyhose." 

"No, but we may be prospective clients," Khan says and sits on his bed. "At least, you may be. Put on a smarmy grin and wave enough credits, and you can persuade them that you're a wealthy buyer looking for a good time. I can be your bodyguard. Of course, you'll have to change clothes again. Something a bit more elegant...or you could go flyboy."

"Flyboy? Is that some sort of weird term from your time? Do I even want to know what it means?" Jim laughs, trying to imagine what it could possibly be. He doesn't think it's meant to be taken literally. 

Khan frowns a little at him, the years a strange rift between them. He gestures to James appearance overall and says, "I mean, somewhat rough around the edges, a wild boy with a taste for the exotic and the erotic. Not so far from the truth."

"...Yeah, actually, that's pretty spot-on. I think I'm the definition of 'flyboy'." Jim sets his hands on his hips and looks down at his outfit. "I think I need something with a little more flash, then."

"And I shall dress intimidating and armed," Khan says. "Which will be very helpful. This is not a smash and grab, James." He went to the computer console and drew up information on their target, which gave them a lot of extraneous data, which Khan memorized anyway. "We should be able to use our mine owner as your ticket to knowing about this man and his trade."

"Other than both buying slaves, I'm not sure what their connection is gonna be." Jim's fiddling with the replicator, searching through available clothing options. Eventually, he settles on a form-fitting shirt, a short leather jacket with a fur collar, and tight leather pants. He tops it off with a couple of fake piercings and looks like the rebel kid of a rich guy. He even runs some gel through his hair to spike it more, and then he comes back out to see Khan. "I feel like I'm about to whore myself out." 

"He was the supplier," Khan says, looking over James with heated approval. "You know him, and he tells you where to get the best in slave girls for a night's pleasure, or perhaps more." He moves to slightly muss James' hair and then leans in to lightly kiss his mouth, sucking on his lower lip. "I'd buy you."

"Guess that explains why he was with a lady when I found him." Jim snorts and shakes his head, but then smirks a little at him, sliding his hand along Khan's thigh. "I bet you would. You'd put a collar on me and make me suck you off every morning."

Khan rumbles a deep purr at James and slides a hand over his ass, squeezing lightly. "An arousing idea," he says, "but breaking you would be a waste. A slave you could never be."

"I can agree with that much. I'd be a shitty slave. I'm stubborn and hate authority. Kinda like you, actually." Jim pushes his ass into Khan's hand and then gives him one more kiss. "I'm gonna be eccentric and insist my bodyguards wear greatcoats."

"A greatcoat," Khan says and then nips a little harder at Jim's lower lip. "Fine. I can hide more weapons inside it."

"I just think they look great on your frame. Very sexy. I'd totally let you fuck me up against an alley wall if you were wearing a greatcoat." Jim gives him a wry look and then pats Khan's flank. "Put one on." 

"Is that a promise?" Khan asks and steps away to replicate himself a black greatcoat. "Although, I am not fond of dirty alleys when I have alternatives."

"Alright. It doesn't matter. You can fuck me in any location of your choice -- so long as the greatcoat stays on." Mmmm, yes, that is definitely a good look on Khan. 

"I will strip you bare and fuck you hard, while wearing all my clothes, including this coat," Khan says and steps away from James as the computer gives a beep. "We are in hailing range."

Jim gives a haughty little sniff, but gives himself away shortly after with a grin. "As my attendant, you should go inform them of my wish to peruse their wares." 

Khan's eyes narrow, but he moves to the comm and hails them with a friendly greeting. The answer is not as kind, but soon warms, as Khan explains their intent and makes it clear there are plenty of credits to be had in this transaction. He turns to Jim after a moment and asks with a perfectly straight face, "You are here for the deluxe treatment, are you not, Sir?" 

"Mm, as deluxe as they've got, and I won't settle for any less," Jim replies in an impatient manner, as if he's got better things to do than answer silly questions all day. He's a rich man with money to burn, after all. 

Khan rolls his eyes very clearly at James and then relays the information, a hint of impatience in his own tone. He chooses two, young virgins to start the party and then continues on up to the most experienced members of the slave owner's 'harem.' By the end, his face twists in a very unpleasant grimace, as the options presented remind him of some of the original threats posed by Marcus, before he realized Khan's crew was the best way to him.

Once the call's disconnected and everything is set up, Jim comes over to Khan and wraps an arm around his waist from behind, nosing at the back of his neck. "You okay?" He caught that grimace. 

"I am not," Khan says and allows the gentle touches, head even falling forward a bit. "I am sick. Not just starting to kill everyone the instant we materialize will take a great deal of effort." He sighs and lifts his head again. "I have done many terrible things, but some of those offered to you as items for sexual use...if they were over six, then I am a pacifist."

Jim stills at those words and then grips Khan a little tighter. "We're going to save them. All of them. I promise." God, those poor children. It makes Jim's blood boil, and he might wish death upon them, but he still knows he'll hand them over to Starfleet for justice. It's not his place to be death's hand, nor does he want to be. 

"Given the information we 'retrieved' at the auction house, his having children of such young ages means he is purchasing slaves from other places, as well," Khan says, voice tight and controlled. "The sheer numbers of people then that this 'business' runs through... the implication was that for a bit extra, you were free to use them up, if you wanted."

"Then it's the same plan as the auction house. We get in there, make a distraction, steal the information, free the slaves, call Starfleet for pickup." Jim pauses. "Unless you'd rather do some interrogation." Yeah. He's totally up for roughing these people up a bit. Just a bit. 

"We shall be operating more against time and security here, Captain," Khan says. "Perhaps you might insist on a tour of the whole place? At least, those parts they are willing to show. Though, for enough credits, they should be willing to show everything. Can you stomach that without comment?"

"I've seen bad shit. I know how to hold my tongue," Jim confirms, still burying his face against the back of Khan's neck. "So, I'll provide the distraction, you get everyone out?"

Khan reaches back to lightly stroke Jim's left leg and considers. "Out to where? This ship is inadequate for our needs, and the planet itself is unsafe. I fear the slaves will be less likely to fight for themselves, either. We may need some reconnaissance before we actually accomplish anything." 

"Are there any ships on the planet we can steal? We could split up, I'd transport them somewhere safe, call Starfleet, and then you could come pick me up."

Khan hums and pulls up their data and sensor readings. "There are a few ships docked here that may be of use. However, they all have crews who might object to being highjacked." He makes a considering noise. "There is a Tellerite freighter in the vicinity. Tell me, Captain, how much would your Starfleet be willing to pay them for saving some slaves?"

"Tellerites are a founding member of the Federation. They should be willing to do it for free once I've established my credentials. To refuse would be greatly frowned upon. Although, I'm sure they'll ask for some reward once the slaves have been delivered, anyway. That'll be up to Starfleet to deal with." Jim's not strong in the diplomatic areas, but does know how to throw his weight around when necessary.

Khan nods and says, "A coded and hidden transmission to them with a timeline and a brief outline of your plan then. All of Starfleet will know of the gallant Captain Kirk and his attempts to rescue as many slaves as possible and injure the Orions. As 'founding' members, how can they resist?"

Jim lets go of him and steps away with a frown. Why does Khan always treat him like he's trying to steal all the glory? This has nothing to do with that. Jim would still be out here doing this exact same thing if Khan were the one receiving all the credit. It doesn't even matter who gets the credit. "Yeah, I'll do that." He turns and heads off for the bedroom to use the console there. 

Khan glances back and wonders what caused that reaction, before conceding that he shouldn't do anything that appears to make fun of James' captaincy. It means everything to him, after all. He turns back to the comm and acknowledges their permission to dock. "We shall be docking in ten minutes."

Jim's too busy transmitting that message to the Tellerites to respond right away, and when he's finished, he comes back out. "They've confirmed their understanding. I've told them we'll send a signal when we're ready to have the slaves beamed up." 

"I think 'persuasion' will be our only method, Captain," Khan says, using the title with respect this time. "The lower floors are shielded, but all floors are heavily guarded."

"I'm not gonna pretend we're gonna get out of there without a fight. This guy is making a lot of money off of this and he'll do whatever he can to protect it. I'll get us in as far as I can, though." 

Khan stands and walks over to James, nodding at him once. "Then shall we go?" He trails a hand over his right cheek and tucks him in for a light kiss, testing.

"Mm." Jim kisses him back, settling his hands on Khan's sides casually. "Yeah, let's go." He leans in for one more kiss before he turns and heads for the transporter.

Khan huffs out a relieved breath and sets the controls to beam them down after a moment's delay. He tugs his role of bodyguard around himself, settling in instantly, and swears that he will play it to the hilt. And then the transport started.

Jim also slips into his role, impatiently dealing with the attendants sent to greet them, and once they're inside, he meets directly with Mr. Finch, the proprietor. 

Once they're dealing man-to-man, Jim's demeanor changes to something more charming, plying Finch with promises of great rewards (and flashing around a credit chip or two) for a private tour. Jim (or David Bowman, as he's calling himself, and maybe Khan will catch the reference...) is eager to see all the sordid little details. It'll 'enhance the mood'.

Finch appreciates a man who likes the full show, especially one with credits, and agrees to the tour. He heads straight for the lower floors, security parting easily (except for the giant of a Orion who guards him at all times) to let them through. He shows them the back rooms where the slaves are kept and 'broken in' as necessary. The older slaves, who've lost all fight and other value, are sometimes kept around to help 'train' the new ones. And there are also rooms for those to be disposed of, some sold and others just eliminated. 

Khan watches everything wordlessly and follows a step behind James. He watches his lover for signs of his mood, knowing everything here, especially the children, will be making him angry...and hurt.

Jim keeps it all firmly bottled up. He knows he can't slip up here, precisely because he wants to save them all so badly, so he looks indifferent, or perhaps even entertained, by their fates. Under it, though, he wants to put his fist through this man's head and parade him around as a lesson to all those who would hurt innocents in this manner. Jim wants to disembowl his corpse and send a message to pedophiles and traffickers of children. But he won't. He can't drop down into the filth with them or he'd never be able to climb back up. 

So, once they're at the very, very deepest parts of the complex, and at the end of the tour, Jim claps a few times in approval. "You know, I've been thinking about keeping slaves of my own. How do you keep them all secured? Do you have any tips?" 

Hey, maybe Finch will tell him all about their defenses, and Khan can promptly pick them all apart like it's child's play. 

Finch snorts and says, "The main thing is never let them think they're anything other than property. Smash even the smallest things they hold on to that keeps them whole. Their friends, their family, their bodies, everything." He gestures to the far doors. "And be willing to dispose of them as necessary. They're worth what you can get out of them. Nothing more or less."

Khan grits his teeth, hearing words that are not unfamiliar spew out of the human's mouth. He barely refrains from choking the man out right there, just to stop what he knows will be hurting James. But there's still a lot to learn.

Jim has a really, really difficult time keeping that supposedly interested expression from turning into something that more closely resembled pure hate. Somehow, he manages. "Of course. They're not good for anything other than taking cock and loving it." He snort and smirks. "Have you ever had any escape? Do you chip them, or anything?"

"And anything else you might want them to do" Finch says. "After all, taking cock is the least of all the services they offer." He flashes a smile, all teeth and lack of charm. "Let me show you the rooms where they will offer you pleasure, as you ordered. I find it unnecessary to chip them. Most of them are of short duration here, though they all earn their asking price first. Choice is important. And where would they escape to, if they had the will left?"

Well, at least Finch seems absolutely confident in his ability to keep his slaves captured with sheer intimidation and cruelty alone. Bad for the slaves, good for Khan and Jim. 

"Yes, Mr. Finch, let's see those rooms." Jim gives Khan a little nod, like he's saying he approves of this place, but really, he's just letting the Augment know that Jim is A-OK if he wants to start tearing shit up at any point from here on forward. 

Khan waits until they are in one of the private chambers, reserved for only the finest customers, and equipped with a privacy lock, so nobody has to know or hear or see what you're doing. And there, Khan suddenly, viciously, takes down the Orion bodyguard and Mr. Finch, before either of them knows what's hit them. He pauses over their prone forms and says, "Give me permission, Captain."

"Don't kill them." It's not said with enthusiasm, by any means. "Trust me, I'd love to give you permission, but our focus is elsewhere. First, let's establish a safe area and make it the beam spot. Then you can direct slaves there, and I'll get them transported to the freighter."

Khan snarls his disdain, but whirls on his heel and makes for the door, locking it after them and sealing the two inside. "There is a large gathering hall on the uppermost floor, which is probably for large parties. I recommend making a fuss to all those that will hear about having paid to see all of the slaves in their glory and demanding the room. Eventually, the guards will figure out something is amiss, but you shall buy time. Do not hesitate to beam yourself out, if things get too heated."

"Good idea. I'll get right on that." Jim refuses to comment on the bit about beaming himself out. It won't happen, so there's no need to even acknowledge it. He heads out to find the nearest batch of cells and start instructing the guards to release those inside so he can take them on up to the orgy room. And if the guards give him grief, he tips them nicely. He should have a nice little gathering in there soon. 

Khan uses the knowledge gained from Mr. Finch to his full advantage, though he would have known how to use the slave's position to free them anyway. It simply took bullying them, ordering them around like the possessions they thought they were. Exacting the air of superiority that came naturally to him, he sends them to the room where James waits. They race away from him, not even questioning why he's sending all of them. The guards finally decide to question the disappearance of their master and then Khan finally strikes, even as slaves cower around the flash of phaser fire and the breaking of bones.

At least the Tellerites don't put up a fuss. They hold up their end of the bargain, and Jim organizes the slaves to be beamed up in groups. He keeps them calm, but it kills him to see how demure they are, even though they're being freed. It's like they don't know anything else anymore. He's glad to be able to save them, though, and keeps ushering them into the area he's marked out with whatever random objects he could find. Luckily, he's pretty much able to get them up as quickly as Khan's sending them.

Khan drops the last of the guards and chases out the cowering slaves, ordering them to act normally. They all try, at least, still geared to following orders and not having even the slightest ability to fight against Khan's whims. He finally moves himself to a console and signals James that all of the slaves from the lower level are accounted for.

Jim keeps gesturing for the former slaves to get in the beam area while he answers his comm. "Great. Make sure everybody's out, and then get your ass up here." He's definitely not leaving Khan behind. 

"The second floor has the paying customers, Captain," Khan says and starts to head up. "Shall I not also deal with them and free those in the middle of...service? I fear they will require a different kind of persuasion." 

"Yeah. I did say everybody, right? I'll wait for you here. Try not to get into too much trouble." Jim does worry about Khan, but trusts the man to take care of himself. It's the only reason Jim's not running after him. 

"I have not seen many of the children yet," Khan says. "I fear they may be with someone. And I do not know that they will not run from me or cower. I am not made to handle them, Captain." 

"Shit. Well, when you find them... call me and I'll come get them." There's no way in hell Jim will forget about hose kids. He wants to save them more than anybody else, so if he needs to go play temporary babysitter, he will. 

"I promise," Khan says and signs off to head swiftly upward. The guards on the next level are milling aimlessly, not at all sure what to think of all the slaves rushing up to the top floor. And he simply launches into them, getting lost in a sea of red and violence. He takes a few wounds, but nothing to slow him down. Privately, he hopes James might fuss a little over them later.

The longer he goes with no word from Khan, the more concerned he gets. Is he okay? Did he find the children? He's running out of people to transport here. There's only a couple dozen left and those will be gone inside of five minutes. So, why hasn't Khan messaged him yet...?

Khan's in the middle of a complete mess, children surrounding him on all sides. All of them are in various states of injury or molestation or other things that make even his jaded heart twist with anger and disgust. They cling at each other, terrified of what he's just done to the men who were all over them a moment ago. James will be disappointed in him, that he lost control so violently and completely. He staggers to the comm and hits it with one hand. "James, I have need of you."

Jim's been waiting impatiently in that room, and as soon as Khan's voice comes on over he comm, he's bolting out the door. "I'm on my way. Where are you?"

"The fifth room on the main floor to the right," Khan says. "I'll leave the door open. I'm afraid I got...angry and left a mess. The children are rightfully scared of me."

"...Yeah, I bet. Kirk out." Jim sighs and shakes his head, as he runs for the place indicated. It only takes him a couple of minutes to get there, and if it weren't for all the children, Jim would have looked thoroughly disgusted. Instead, though, as soon as he sees those little ones, he makes his way over to them and crouches in front of them, talking to them in quiet tones about how he's going to take them to a safe place where nobody will hurt them and they can eat ice cream and cookies and they'll get to sleep in comfy beds and find their parents again. 

Once one child finds the bravery to approach him, Jim wraps her in a gentle hug and picks her up to cradle her against his hip. "Come on, kiddos. Follow me." He takes a few steps to see if they'll follow, and they do, so he gives Khan a glance and a small smile before he heads back for the beam site, with all those children trailing behind him like ducklings. 

Khan sighs as the children follow behind James like the Pied Piper and then does a last round of the rooms to make sure he hasn't left anyone behind. With a grimace, he disposes of the greatcoat and his shirt, which are both lost causes at this point. He follows after the herd and catches up before the last child is at the transport. 

Jim gives the last little one a hug and sends him to join his friends before watching them disappear in swirls of light. Then, he turns to face Khan. "...You look like shit. Let's get the hell out of here and patch you up." 

"Back to our ship?" Khan asks and looks at James. "Or to the Tellerite cargo ship?" His skin is basically clean, except for a few of his own wounds, since the shirt and coat took most of the blood. 

"Our ship. The Tellerites are taking the slaves back to Starbase 6. They've already relayed a message to Starfleet for rendezvous and to come take care of the owner of this place." He comes to stand next to Khan and then signals up to their ship to activate the teleporter. Soon, they're safely out and Jim immediately drags Khan down to the tiny medbay. 

Khan allows himself to be hauled off, amused by the determination on James' face. "I shall heal quickly enough. There is no need to be worried."

"Just shut up and get on the biobed," Jim replies, gesturing to the device in question. He'll determine for himself how severe things are. 

Khan smirks and jumps easily up, leaning back to let James get a full look at his body. "You don't trust me?"

"I trust you to be like me and severely understate everything." Jim runs the scanner over him to ensure there's no internal bleeding, and then he starts on those wounds with the regenerator, brows furrowed in concentration. 

Khan reaches out and ruffles James' hair fondly. "You are a strange man." He watches him work for a moment. "Was that a satisfactory rescue?"

Jim smiles a little. "I'll take that as a compliment." He finishes sealing up Khan's wounds before he answers that question, though. "Yeah, it was. I'm really glad we got those kids out of there. Some of them were practically babies, they were so young..." 

"I lost my control," Khan admits with a scowl at himself. "What I saw them doing to those children..." He sneers and curls his hands into fists. "No matter how dark you become, there is no excuse."

"Yeah." Jim frowns and sets the regenerator off to the side, and then he goes to get a warm cloth. When he comes back, he starts wiping the remaining blood off of Khan's skin. He doesn't really want to talk about this. He's just happy the kids are on their way to their homes, or to somewhere safe, at the very least. 

"James?" Khan asks and studies him. He reaches out and tugs him gently closer for a hug. The impulse surprises him, but he follows his instincts, as usual. "Tarsus."

Jim's equally surprised, but gives him a hug back before pulling away and shaking his head. "I'm okay." Flicking his wrist at Khan as if to shoo him off the table, he goes to throw that cloth in the recycler. "We had a couple of kids in our group that were only six." His tone is fairly indicative that they didn't survive the famine. 

"They were close to you," Khan says. "You tried to protect them. Even I, as an augment, could have done little more than you did at your age." He follows close after James and tugs him back into him arms, holding him close.

"I know that. We were just kids that slipped through Kodos' fingers and ended up out in the wilds, living on bugs. I think Sam was the oldest of us, actually. Robbie might have been close." He leans against Khan and sighs. "But we did well today. You did well. Thank you." 

"We did well," Khan says and traces a hand down Jim's back. "Are we to go on with our mission then? Continue this path we have started? We could focus on children, if you like."

"The Tellerites will pass on our story to Starfleet, but I'll send a separate communication, too, just to make sure they don't leave you out of the picture." Jim likes that touch and relaxes a little more, arching against him. "I thought you'd mentioned another notable target you'd seen in the database?"

"There are many," Khan says evenly. "I thought perhaps you might like to focus on a particular type of slavery..." He continues the light petting, encouraging James to relax.

Settling his head on Khan's shoulders, Jim closes his eyes and wraps his arms loosely around the brunet's waist. It's nice to let someone comfort him every once in a while. He's so used to having to be the strong one in front of his crew. "Yeah. Let's focus on kids. They're the most vulnerable."

Khan nearly purrs at James and enjoys how relaxed the other man is in his arms. "I shall put together a list of choices, and you can pick which one you wish to tackle first." 

"Good. Do that. Meanwhile, I should take us out of orbit. Who knows when they'll be able to mount some sort of defense." But Jim doesn't particularly want to move from his spot.

"Yes, take us somewhere quiet," Khan rumbles in his ear. "Somewhere where it will be only us for awhile. And we can choose the next steps."

"Good thing that's 99.9% of the galaxy," Jim replies with a chuckle and gives Khan's ass a friendly squeeze before he heads off for the bridge. 

Khan follows a step after him and accesses the stolen database, pulling up a few likely candidates for their next target. He can already guess which one of them James will want, one of the few women, who selects a lot of pre-teen and teenage boys for her amusement. And for training as soldiers.

Jim, meanwhile, takes them out of orbit and sets them on a course for uninhabited space so they can relax for a while and rest up before their next excursion.


	17. A Moment in the Black

Khan transmits the information to James' console and waits for his decision, leaning back in his chair with a contained sigh. He looks over his companion with quiet contemplation and deliberate warmth. "Where are we headed?" 

"Just a random blank patch. I dunno about you, but I like a chance to rest up between potentially life-threatening missions." He shrugs. "Unless you'd prefer something else? I don't know of any 'resort' planets in this area, but if you know one, by all means. But, once we rest up, we're headed to save those kids being used by Miss Poupalos."

Khan's mouth quirks at being right in his assessment, and he says, "I would find the opportunity to get off this ship and be planetside pleasant, but I do not wish to be with others."

"You're the worst kind of hermit. Pick a planet, then. There's probably a class M around here somewhere."

"You wish to spend time with others?" Khan asks. "If you prefer the company of other people, I will not begrudge it to you, Captain." 

"No, don't worry about it. It'll be a hassle if anyone recognizes us, anyway. Don't really want to get reported to Starfleet." 

Khan looks at Jim for a long moment, not really hearing a denial of the desire to see other people. "I realize you are more social than I shall ever be and must be desirous for others by now."

"I miss my friends more than anything else. It's okay. There's nothing that can be done about that right now." Jim shrugs again. "Just take a look around for that planet. I really need to pee."

Khan sneers slightly and begins scanning the space in the area they are headed for. He finally settles on a small moon, which appears to have rudimentary life only, a decent weather pattern and nothing that should attack them. Of course, James might turn out to be allergic to most anything, so Khan figures he'll arm himself with a full medkit. And he sets coordinate and transmits a few images to James' console.

Once Jim's out of the bathroom, he pops onto the console in the bedroom and texts Khan a message back: 'You're not bad as a First Officer, you know that?'

Khan growls at that and barely refrains from shocking James through his console. "Not even for you," he says.

Khan can probably hear Jim's laugh. "I wasn't offering. The spot's already filled. Maybe you could be a redshirt. Wouldn't match your complexion, though."

"A redshirt," Khan says dubiously and with a touch of murder. "You are quite insulting today, Captain. Has something caused your mood to slip? Were we insufficient in our last endeavor?"

A snort comes out of the bedroom. "Have a sense of humor! Come on!"

"I was never widely regarded for my sense of humor," Khan says. "Such as I possess was always tending toward the black."

"Well, you're on my ship now, which means you're part of my crew. The captain demands to be warmed. Come here for snuggles." Khan might not be able to see it, but there's shuffling as Jim pulls his clothes off and a floomf, as he flops onto the bed. It's too bad beckoning finger-wiggles don't have their own onomatopoeia. 

Khan locks in their course and the sensor's alerts for various things and then heads for the bedroom. He pauses at the door and looks over the reclining man for a long, hungry moment. "I ruined the great coat," he says with something as near to regret as he'll ever get. His clothes are already in the process of being removed.

"What?" Jim looks completely aghast at that, pressing one hand over his heart and the other over his forehead. "I shall mourn its passing! ...When are you gonna get another one? Because, seriously, that was smoking hot." Jim hasn't yet realized he forgot to take off those fake piercings. Whoops. Oh well. 

"I'm sure we can find another time for me to wear one," Khan says, hands instantly going to the fake jewelry. "A shame these are not real. You might start a new trend among Starfleet captains." His fingers move to pinch James' right nipple tightly. "I still want these pierced."

Jim gasps out and reaches to grab Khan's wrist, looking up at him with a mix of amusement and interest. "Can't wear something that would give an enemy an advantage in combat. Or, at least, that's my personal preference. I get into a lot of brawls, as you might have noticed." 

"Yes, you have rather the mouth on you and choose to ignore whatever instincts for preservation your possess," Khan says. and flexes his hand in Kirk's hold. "I do not see how a few additional instances of ignoring them will damage you." He tweaks the nipple again, even harder this time.

Jim hisses, but it's definitely more towards pleased than pained. "Bones would probably have a fit. ...And what part of this is 'snuggling' to you?" He chuckles and grabs at his shoulders, trying to tug him down beside him.

"You wish to snuggle?" Khan asks. "With me?" He rolls neatly to the bed beside James and hooks an arm around his waist, lifting him off the mattress to tuck close, taking his statement at face value.

"S'what I said, isn't it? I like being warmed by another person." Jim presses against him, wrapping around him and settling in until he's perfectly comfortable. "Mmmm... You'd make a good blanket."

"My list of usefulness grows without ever being complimentary," Khan says, but now there is amusement in his voice. He follows instincts and begins to press soft kisses into James' scalp and forehead.

Jim lets out a soft murmur of contentment and presses a little closer. "How is that not complimentary? Maybe you're just picky."

"That I am," Khan agrees and sweeps his hands over James' back and ass, before settling them on the small of his back and rubbing small circles. "You I pick."

"A fine choice, if I do say so myself." Jim nibbles lightly at the Augment's collarbone, more because he likes to have something to do with his mouth than anything else. "Difficult to maintain, though."

"I sometimes myself question my sanity for my choices," Khan agrees, a note of displeasure in his tone again. He nips sharply and James' left ear.

"Yeah, it doesn't really make a lick of fucking sense. I'm the most annoying person you could have possibly picked, even if I've got a nice ass." Sadly, Jim's pretty certain that's an accurate assessment. 

"That's not the part that is bothersome," Khan says and rolls James flat on his back. He brushes over his mouth several times with his own, before sealing their lips together for a much more satisfying kiss.

Jim lets his eyes fall shut and kisses him back with a content little groan, wondering why his heart is getting all fluttery. It's just kissing... "Then what is?"

"Your maintenance issues," Khan says after indulging in another long kiss. "The fact that you will stray inevitably."

"Never had cause to go steady with somebody. Never found anybody who was worth it. I can't take them with me out into space, and I can't go steady with somebody on the ship." Jim shrugs a little. Just another one of the hidden 'perks' of being captain. 

"The latter is not a problem that involves me," Khan says, latching on to Jim's left ear and sucking on the lobe. "But the first does." 

Jim moans quietly, tipping his head up and turning it as a silent signal for more attention. "Depends on how this whole thing plays out, I guess."

Khan slides a little down to lave and bite and kiss at his throat, sometimes latching down hard. "Your precious Starfleet," he mutters and fastens on his collarbone.

"They aren't entirely incapable of seeing reason," Jim replies, arching up under the touches, breath hitching slightly. "They just need lots of evidence."

Khan breathes deeply of Jim's scent and then lifts his head to look into his eyes. "They will have all they need to prove I am mad as a hatter." He delves back to his mouth, asking more carefully for permission to plunder.

Jim'd like to respond to that, but he's distracted by kisses and parts his lips readily, letting Khan's tongue into his mouth. It continually amazes him how careful and affectionate the Augment can be, and the more he sees that, the more determined he becomes to make Starfleet realize that he's not just a mindless killing machine. 

Khan parts their mouths for them both to take a needed breath, hoping Jim's head is spinning by now. He wants the distraction, as he slips down Jim's body and engulfs his cock in one go. A element of surprise is always useful.

It most definitely is. Jim's a little dizzy by the time Khan lets him get air, so he can't take advantage of the little break. All he can do is let out a loud moan, as his cock is suddenly being enveloped in hot wetness, and he lifts his head to look down at Khan, mesmerized.

Khan takes advantage of the moment (of course he does) to just suck around all of Jim's length, before scraping his teeth over top and bottom and off. He smiles, all shark, and then just claims the head.

"Fucking tease." But Jim doesn't actually mind that much. It feels damn good and even the sight of Khan's luscious lips wrapped around his shaft like that is enough to make him rock-hard. Of course, Khan's considerable talents haven't gone unnoticed, either, judging by the way Jim's hips keep bucking up. 

Khan manages to look smug around a mouthful of cock and then releases him completely with a squelching sound. He claims Jim's sack instead, deliberately threatening now and then with a hint of teeth, amongst the licks and suckles.

Jim groans when Khan releases him, a little sound of displeasure, but that changes soon enough. It's replaced by a low hiss and then a deep hum of approval as Jim spreads his legs and strokes along his own inner thighs. "You're quite talented with your mouth..."

Khan responds by taking all of the sack into his mouth and just working on making it as wet as possible. When he finally allowed it to slip free, the entire surface gleams and drips a bit. Pleased with the result, he spares a few sharp licks to the area just behind the balls.

"Fuck," Jim gasps out, propping himself up on his elbows so he can really see what Khan is up to. He likes watching the Augment at work. It really would be a waste to be serviced by such an attractive man and not look. "We should try out a new toy." 

Khan lifts his head and then draws back to his knees, both eyebrows raised. "You require toys?"

"Not necessarily." Jim shrugs. "I'm happy with pretty much anything, and if you'd rather not use them, that's A-OK, too." 

"You brought it up," Khan says and traces his fingers up Jim's sternum. "And you've made me curious. What toy?"

"Depends on what we've got to work with. Blindfolds, cock rings, handcuffs, plugs, e-stim... I've played with a lot of stuff." 

"I imagine there's everything in this toy box," Khan says with a frown. He didn't particularly think they needed anything, but if Jim wants something... He leans in to kiss his cheeks and then his eyelids.

Jim can tell Khan's not so into it, so he wraps his legs around Khan's hips to trap him in place, smiling a little. "'Course, having a big, thick cock up my ass is just as good." 

"I thought my tongue might me a nice warm-up," Khan purrs and nibbles up his neck. "Just bend you over backward and lick right in to your body."

"Mm, well, if it's just as talented as the rest of you..." Jim slides his hand down Khan's sides and back up again, feeling over strong muscles and smooth skin. 

Khan rumbles in pleasure at the touches and allows himself to simply enjoy the caresses for several long moments. Then he eases up and presses James back into the bed, rolling his lover into a half-ball. "Hold your legs open."

"Yessir." Jim grips under his knees and pulls his legs the rest of the way up, completely exposing himself to the Augment. He doesn't meet too many people who are that interested in thoroughly tonguing him, so he's more than eager to comply.

Khan purrs even deeper at the acquiescence and nibbles at the perfect cheeks of James' ass, before drawing his tongue warmly over the little ring of muscle. He seals his mouth over the same spot and sucks hard. The scent and flavor suffuses his senses, making him harder between his legs.

It takes a lot of concentration for Jim not to just squeeze his thighs shut around Khan's head and lock him in to get more of that delicious sensation. Instead, he manages to spread his legs a little wider, toes curling, and he moans needily, begging for more. It definitely doesn't take much to get Jim interested...

Khan blows a cool breath over that same spot and then licks just as quickly. He wiggles his tongue over that lovely bit of muscle and then presses at the edges. The very tip pierces inside James' body, feeling the warmth. 

This is another one of those times when Jim is glad that he washes himself inside and out. It means he doesn't have to be worried or ashamed of his body, and it also means he's not ashamed to moan as loudly as he wants. His muscles tighten a little at the intrusion, but then they relax again, loosening up to invite Khan inside. 

Khan accepts the invite hungrily, using the strength of his tongue to push James open and slide all the way until he face is mashed up against his ass. This is a dirty kind of reveling, and he relishes it, feeling powerful as the other man obviously delights in the attention. He wants all of James' focus on him, on what he can do to his body. No toys necessary.

"Nnnn, fuck." Jim lets out a shaky breath and tries to suppress the shivers running down his spine. It's so different, having a soft, wet tongue pressing into him than a hard cock, but it feels amazing, too. Khan's tongue is much more flexible than he's used to, and he reaches one hand down between his legs to fist it in Khan's hair, silently asking for more. 

Khan hisses at the way the hand tugs at his hair and then thrusts in and out of the hot, tight channel, tongue stabbing deep. He pulls his tongue out and then scraped his teeth, hard, over the rim. He turns his head and bites sharply at the nearest patch of skin. 

Jim swears and his legs close around Khan, threatening to slide shut around him, although that's more from the sharpness of the sensations than any dislike of them. He likes biting and that scrape of teeth, but can't help the way his body involuntarily jerks and tries to protect itself. 

Khan chuckles, puts his hands on James' legs and gently pushes them apart, spreading him wide again. "You are strong for a mere human," he praises, licking over the bite mark.

Jim quivers at the lick and relaxes the muscles in his legs, letting them fall all the way open again. "When I'm constantly running for my life on away missions, that's not really a surprise." 

"You do have a knack for trouble," Khan says and eases James back down enough to lick a wet stripe over his cock. He cleans off all traces of moisture from the head and then looks into James' face. "Shall I give you more now?"

Jim lets out a satisfied hum at the licking, cock definitely rock hard by now and looks down at Khan, cheeks flushed and lips a little red from where he's been biting them. "Yes."

"Need more preparation or may I just ram into you now?" Khan asks and reaches between James' ass to rub over the puckered ring, which drips with his saliva. 

"No, just do it." Jim's never been one to ask for too much prep. He'd rather get right to the fun bits, and the bit of soreness after just means they're doing it right. So, he spreads his legs as wide as he can and makes sure his muscles are loose. 

Khan offers his hand to James and says, "Lick my palm until its good and wet. Make it glisten." He rubs his fingers continually over the little hole, sliding two right inside.

Jim grabs Khan's wrist and pulls his hand close, sticking out his tongue to lick a strip up the middle of his palm to the tips of his fingers. His breath stutters when he feels fingers pushing into him, but then he picks up the pace, licking Khan's hand wetly and thoroughly, wanting to make sure there will be plenty of slickness between them. 

Khan makes sure the opening is loose enough, before removing the hand from James' mouth and the one from his ass. He uses the saliva to coat his cock as best as possible and then positions himself smoothly, pressing right in and pushing James back on the bed in one motion. "Mine," he growls in the same instant.

"Ooooooooooooooooh, fuck, you're big!" Jim's always a little surprised by Khan's girth. His body isn't quite accustomed to it yet, so it always spreads him wide open and makes him moan. He grips onto Khan's shoulders to hold himself steady, tips his head back and closes his eyes. "I feel so full." 

Khan takes advantage of the exposed neck to mark with stinging bites and then soothe with sweet kisses and licks. He allows James to get used to his impalement, before he starts moving inside him. And even then, his hips move in an almost lazy manner, not wanting to rush this moment, this man. "Full of me," Khan says.

Jim makes some unintelligible grunt of pleasure and he slides his hands down to Khan's sides, then down to his ass, squeezing tightly. "Yesss..." Fuck, so full, and so good. "Deeper- I want you deeper." And at the same time, he tips his head to let Khan have more access to his skin, wanting more of that pleasure-pain. 

Khan growls at the way James handles his ass, loving how into their couplings the other man was. He locates a sensitive spot on James' neck and torments it with his mouth, trying to draw more noises out of him. Still, he doesn't answer the request for deeper yet, determined to extend their encounter. 

Jim grunts and lets out a deep breath, getting a little louder the more Khan sucks on that spot. That thick cock rubbing inside him feels fantastic, massaging his walls and giving him full-body shivers. "Talk to me... Your voice makes me hot." 

Khan catches James' ridiculously blue eyes and asks, "What would you have me say? How lovely your hot body feels clenched around me? How long I intend to keep you pinned under my body and on my cock? How hoarse your voice will be by the time I'm done with you, from begging and crying out with pleasure?" He tilts his hips just slightly to rub over James' prostate more firmly with the next thrust.

"Oh my God, yes." Jim's cock twitches and pulses with the tone of Khan's voice, that raw sexual appeal skimming along his nerves. He rocks back against him, rolling his hips in time with Khan's thrust to try to get him deeper, to make each brush along his prostate last a little longer. "Fuck! You're so fucking hot." 

"How very demanding you are," Khan purrs and bites even harder at his neck, straining with his incredible strength and flexibility to get even deeper and pound Jim's prostate. He feels the length and heat of James' cock between them and reaches down to wickedly squeeze the base.

"I usually get what I want--" Jim cuts himself off with a surprised gasp when Khan bites him like that, but it turns into a moan quickly enough. Fuck, he's getting absolutely overwhelmed with the sharp bursts of pleasure radiating up his spine, and he can feel the pressure building in his balls, but then there's a makeshift cock ring, and Jim gives a little growl. 

"Perhaps one of those toys would not have been remiss," Khan admits and releases James to play with his nipples instead. "I am nowhere near ready to release inside you."

"Then go get one of those rings, hmm? Then I'll only be allowed to cum once you do." Jim squeezes his ass around Khan's cock and purrs. "I'll still be here by the time you come back," he teases. 

Khan growls and claims James' mouth for a satisfying kiss, pushing him back into the mattress. He pulls out with a slight twinge and forces himself not to slam right back in, the way his libido demands. Up and off the bed takes more willpower than he will ever admit, and he grabs the first one in the box, a simple leather strap with a fastener. When he returns to the bed, finding James all laid out for him makes him toss the ring aside for the moment and explore the length of his torso with strong hands and a dirty, hot mouth. 

Jim bites into that kiss a little, catching the brunet's lip and then watches him leave, clamping down on the empty space where his cock used to be. At least he's got a nice view of that ass. 

He also isn't going to complain about the little detour. He likes being worshiped like this, with teeth and tongue and lips, and he basks in it, rewarding Khan with sighs of pleasure whenever the Augment gets things just right. 

Khan lifts the ring from where he tossed the little strap and presses it into James' right hand. "Put it on for me," he murmurs, "and then I can fuck you without fear that you shall come too soon. Though still not as long as I may like." He kisses James with a broken off groan of his own and then bites his right ear.

"Now who's the demanding one?" Jim smirks a little, though, taking that strap and wrapping it around the base of his cock, swatting Khan lightly out of the way so he can see what he's doing. He does it up tightly, just to make sure he won't cum until he's set loose, and then he lifts his legs up again. "Fill me up." 

Khan watches with an open, unwavering hunger and then trails his fingers over the leather now constricting James' beautiful erection. He laughs at the words and says, "I am always demanding. Including for things I will never get." He wastes no more time and words, though, slamming back into James' body to answer his own demand.

"FUCK!" Jim lets out a cry of pain, but that soon fades and turns into moans for more. He'll never get enough of that cock, and with the way his own is burning, it just makes it that much sweeter. Jim lives for this intensity and he clings to Khan, encouraging him with little bites and kisses of his own. 

Khan apologizes for the pain with a much gentler series of kisses to James' face and finally, a lingering kiss. He mingles their tongues in a way that can't be called anything except sweet. But he does give James all of the fucking he seems to need and definitely demands. There is a complete dichotomy between his lower and upper halves in the way they treated his lover.

That's driving Jim crazy in ways he can't even begin to describe. How can Khan be so sweet and fuck him so ruthlessly at the same time? Jim doesn't know, but he's loving it, and that kiss is met with a tangling of tongues and panted moans. His heart is doing little flips in his chest, and he's not entirely certain if that's because of that kiss or the cock fucking him apart. 

Khan would allow the moments to stretch on endless, but knows James cannot endure that long, even with the ring. Especially with it. He will not allow damage to his passionate lover, so open and responsive in his arms. His fingers find the release of the leather and play over it. "Do you wish to come?" he asks, voice rough.

Oh, yes, Jim wants to; he needs to, but he also wants to wait, so he shakes his head despite the desperate shudders that wrack his body. "No... I want to come with you." Jim's a stubborn little bastard, and even if his balls are aching and throbbing and feel like they're on fire, he knows it'll be so much better if they can finish at the same time. 

"We will," Khan promises with that smug smile of his. He frames James' face with one hand to keep their eyes locked, other hand still playing with the ring. The bed groans beneath them at the added force of his next thrusts, ramping himself toward climax. And right on the brink, he rips off the little strap and strokes James.

Oh, motherfucking hell! The orgasm that rips through him is fucking intense and makes him writhe, digging his fingers into Khan's hips and crying out the Augent's name over and over, as he tries to fuck himself on the man's cock, right up until his balls are completely empty and he can't even move anymore. 

Khan goes right over with James, would be unable to stop himself even if he didn't want to, pulled along by the tidal wave of James' orgasm. He wishes for an added skill to his augmented set in that moment- empathy, so he could feel what James felt. His lover seems lost in his pleasure, swept to sea by the sheer force of what's been dragged out of him. He continues to writhe and cry, even when nothing more comes from his cock, when he's bled dry of seed. And Khan fills him to the brim and over, until he can barely keep his own hold on reality, and nobody, nobody has ever drawn him to that edge before.

Jim drops back to the bed, sweaty and wrecked, unable to even lift his head anymore with how badly his muscles are quivering from strain. But it was so, so worth it. Jim's sailing on a high of endorphins and just wants to lie here and enjoy it for a while. 

Khan parts from his lover and lies beside him, every part of him flush with contentment and satisfaction. He strokes James' chest and sides and presses little kisses to his skin, knowing it will take time for him to recover. Reveling in that fact. "Mine," he whispers into the crevices of his body. "Mine."

"Yeah," Jim mumbles sleepily, curling against Khan and closing his eyes. Everything is so warm and good right now, like they're in this little bubble of the universe where nothing will ever go wrong. It's mere minutes before he's deep asleep. It's not his fault that sex with Khan completely wears him out.

Khan studies the sleeping face of his lover, his Captain, and smiles a little, softer than he would even let James see. He tucks himself around James in a protective ball that would enable him to ward off any who attempted to disturb or harm him. Not that there is anyone to do this, but instincts are not logical. And Khan likes it, so he indulges himself in the action.

Jim naps for two hours, and when he wakes up, he's groggy, but happy. "Mm, my ass is awesomely sore." Funny how that's not a complaint at all. 

Khan also hears no cause for alarm in the tone, but offers anyway, "I can help with that." He palms the same ass with tenderness and lightly touches between the cheeks, exploring the mess. "You are both fragile and strong." He lightly kisses each eyelid.

"I've always been a walking contradiction," Jim replies easily, nuzzling their cheeks together and snuggling a little closer. He's so comfortable right now that he doesn't want to move. 

"You are," Khan agrees and kisses the very soft spot just behind and below James' right ear. "An impossibility in so many ways, my Captain." And now, the word was an endearment, spoken with a deep core of affection. 

That makes him smile, and he hums contentedly at the kiss. "I'm not the only one, though. You're a pretty contradictory man, yourself."

"Only with you," Khan says quietly. "I was a very focused man with only one mission before you." He curls even more possessively around the tired human. 

"That's changing now. You can live for your own purposes." Jim pauses and half-jokingly adds, "So long as it doesn't involve murder or world domination." 

Khan still has no purpose, save the one tucked against him, but knows now the wisdom of remaining silent. Silence is a difficult lesson, one of the hardest he ever had to learn. Words were always more his friend, but well he had seen how others could do more with a moment's silence than he ever had with his best vocalizations. Still... "I believe I can safely rule out world domination."

Jim laughs and presses a kiss to his cheek. "Good. I'd hate to have to send an angry Vulcan after you again," he teases, smile reaching all the way to his eyes. "I've been on the wrong end of one. It sucks."

Khan tenses and there is a flash of deadly anger in his eyes at the mention of Spock. "Murder I did not rule out," he reminds James.

"Hey, murder isn't cool. You start doing that again and I won't be able to help you." Jim gives him a stern look and pinches his side. "You'd better behave yourself."

Khan grumbles at the pinch, but does not react otherwise to the spark of pain. Again, there are no good words to answer him, as Khan has no intention of allowing Starfleet, or anyone else, to judge him. "I already told you I ruled out world domination."

"Still, if you kill any more of my friends..." Jim will not forgive him if he kills Spock. End of story. 

"I have no plans to kill any of your friends or anyone in Starfleet," Khan reminds him, a little annoyed. He pushes himself a little bit away from James, eyes hardening against his own foolishness. 

Jim sighs, blowing out a breath, and re-closes the distance Khan put between them. "Good. Now stop moving. I was comfortable." 

Khan grumbles again, but does not pull away from the embrace. He relaxes slightly, though he is no longer as welcoming as before. But he does not fight the other man.

Did you sleep at all?" Jim doesn't know how long he was out, but always feels a little silly if he sleeps and Khan doesn't. 

"No," Khan says, "but I understand that you need more sleep then I do." He keeps his eyes away from Jim, however, not forgiving the earlier harshness. 

Oh, he definitely notices how Khan is avoiding his gaze. "Hey, don't be pissed off at me." Jim takes it seriously when people make death threats at his friends. He can't help it. 

Khan lowers his eyes to meet James' gaze, and there is a definite chill in his ice blue. "You need not remind me that I am a monster," he says stiffly.

"Wouldn't do it if you didn't say things like, 'Murder, I did not rule out'," Jim counters, even imitating Khan's accent.

Khan growls, this time not pleasantly, and pushes away completely, standing. "I have refrained from killing people at your request," he says. He pulls on his clothes, not wanting the slightest hint of intimacy that still does not exist on both sides. Sex is just sex to James...the Captain. That's something he needs to remind himself.

Jim automatically gets up, moving himself between Khan and the door. It doesn't matter that he's naked or sore. This is a conversation that needs to be had. "I know you have, and I appreciate that, but think about it: if I casually threatened to kill somebody you cared about, how would you react, huh? Not favorably, I bet." 

Khan stiffens, glares at James with true anger and says quietly, "You are truly cruel to bring that up, Captain. I have already show you what happens to me when my family is threatened...but you need not worry about that any longer, as I have nobody to protect left." 

"Look, I know I'm an asshole for bringing that up, but it's a valid point. It's my job to protect Spock and the rest of my crew, so don't threaten them." Yeah,Jim knows that was a low blow and didn't actually mean for it to be, but he does sometimes have a habit of sticking his foot in his mouth when he's riled up.

"I shall not injure your precious crew, Captain," Khan says. "Would you like me to slice open my hand and swear on it with blood?"

"No, because then I'll be obligated to drag your ass to Sickbay and bandage you up." 

"I heal quickly," Khan says dismissively, but takes that as acceptance of his promise. He continues to stand and watch Kirk quietly. 

"Not the point." Jim comes close enough that he can slide his arms around Khan's waist. He doesn't like fighting with Khan, though he's not really sure why. 

Khan stiffens and then allows his own arms to wind around James. "What are you doing?" he asks, unsure about the other man's actions. 

"Hugging you." Which is already blatantly obvious, and doesn't really explain anything. Not that Jim can explain, really.

"As you say, we are both contradictory men," Khan says finally, allowing the hug and its implied warmth to suffuse him. "You still think me capable of killing your family, yet you sleep with me and odder still, are now attempting to comfort me."

"There are only two people who can get away with threatening to kill Spock: his girlfriend and my CMO." Jim laughs quietly and sets his cheek on Khan's shoulder. His tiredness is coming back now that he's not combative anymore. "'N' yeah, I'm trying to comfort you. Why shouldn't I?"

"Because you don't trust me, and that does not translate to you liking me," Khan says, even as he moves James back to the bed. He urges him back to the mattress and steps away to disrobe.

"I trust you with a lot of things. Maybe not everything, but a lot. More than I did when we started." Jim settles himself until he's comfortable and then beckons for Khan to come keep him warm. "But I do like you."

Khan stretches out beside James and tucks him close to warm. "Well, this did start with me kidnapping you. I still don't know what you're doing with me."

"Half the time, neither do I, but it feels right." That can be said of most anything Jim does. It just feels right. 

"You follow your instincts," Khan says. "So do I, much of the time. It has not served me well lately." He presses his nose into James' hair and scents him.

"You saved my life a few times. I think they did pretty good." Jim's definitely gotten over Khan's unusual habit of sniffing him. It's kind of comforting now, actually.

Khan thinks how he's alone in the universe once James has left and silent disagrees. "I will do anything to make sure you are not harmed," he says and inhales again. The scent is soothing, that of family and home. 

"In an ideal world, I could take you back with me to the Enterprise..." Jim doesn't really want to leave Khan. He actually feels safe around him, and that's something he could use a little more of in his life.

"In an ideal world, I never would have been woken," Khan says. "We were better off asleep for eternity." He sighs and kisses the back of James' nape. "But thank you."

Jim searches blindly for Khan's hand, wanting to entwine their fingers. "I know. I'm sorry. Marcus never should have thawed you." 

Khan allows their hands to meld and enfolds James tightly in his arms, throwing a leg over his. "Sleep some more now. We have all the time you wish."

"You'd think I'd be used to getting my ass fucked apart on a regular basis by now," Jim murmurs and then closes his eyes. "Maybe I have to start drinking coffee right after." 

Khan feels a jolt of jealous anger and suppresses it with a soft kiss to James left cheek. "I like that you feel safe with me," he confesses in his low purr.

"So do I," Jim replies, pushing a little closer and tucking Khan's leg more firmly around him. "It's a nice feeling. I could get used to it..."

Khan murmurs just in the range of James' hearing, "I would permit that, if you really wished it." He places a hand over James' breastbone, feeling his heart beneath.

"Yeah?" Jim wants to hear more, but between Khan's warmth and those gentle touches, it's luring him right back to sleep again. 

Khan hears James breath and heartbeat calm and settle toward the rhythm of sleep. He urges him to this state with the tone of his voice, even as he whispers, "I would stay by your side, James, and fight your enemies there. Protect and yes, even serve you, as best my skills would permit."

That makes Jim smile and gives him good dreams. He would really like it if Khan could serve on the Enterprise with him. They could accomplish so much and help so many people. The things they do now are good, but what if Jim had his whole ship? What could they accomplish then? And he wouldn't be lonely at night...


	18. Chapter 18

Jim stirs again about three hours later, stretching his limbs out with a noisy yawn and rolling over to press his face into the dark corner that is Khan's right armpit. He doesn't want to wake up yet, but he's pretty sure he has to or risk sleeping the whole day away. 

Khan makes a soft noise of amusement as James presses his face into what is not a very appealing part of his anatomy and lowers his head to nibble at his neck. He doesn't speak, just shifts to caress James' body with warm, strong hands, wrapping one around his cock.

Jim groans quietly and lifts his head enough to speak. "One hell of a way to say 'good morning'." That's not a complaint, though, judging by the way he automatically rolls his hips forward to press himself against Khan's hand. 

"Hush and enjoy it," Khan says, though his voice gently lacks any true command. He gives James something warm, tight ad strong around his 'morning' erection, stroking him languidly. 

"Mm, I am." Jim sucks in a breath and lets it out in a low, satisfied groan as he pushes rhythmically into that tight tunnel. It's kind of nice to wake up and automatically have his needs taken care of. 

"You are a very sensual man," Khan praises softly and licks at the shell of his ear. "I would almost think your sexual libido was enhanced. Certainly, your appearance might be." He continues the slow-building strokes, working with the rhythm of James' body. 

"Maybe I am, but I doubt it." Yeah, being enhanced would have been really handy a lot of times, but Jim's definitely not. He's just a regular guy with a nice cock. He keeps rocking, fingers gripping tighter to Khan's shoulder the closer he gets to the edge, until he lazily spills over with a happy sigh and a shudder. 

"No, this is natural for you," Khan says, watching with quiet satisfaction as James climaxes. He milks out every last drop with tender tugs and then lifts his hand to clean it off with his tongue.

"You must really like how I taste," Jim idly notes, watching Khan lick his hand clean with something between smugness and pride. 

Khan merely smirks and rolls James on his back, looming over his momentarily. And then he undulates down his body to clean the rest of his torso and limp cock with that same wet tongue.

"Mmmmmmmfuck, I think I'll consider that a 'yes'." Jim watches with rapt attention as Khan cleans him off and smiles a bit. "I'm still gonna need a shower." 

"We need a shower," Khan corrects him and eases up to kiss him, sharing their flavors. "I may even manage to just shower this time." 

Jim kisses him back and then laughs, rubbing their noses together in an eskimo kiss. "Good, because I'm supposed to be waking up, not falling back asleep again." 

he gesture is strangely touching and affectionate, and Khan almost asks James to repeat it. Affection is something vastly lacking in his experience. "We are not on a schedule," he reminds James. "We are currently hiding out."

"Is this your subtle way of asking if you can fuck me again?" There's the tiniest smirk at the corner of his lips, and James eyes Khan like he's on to him. 

Khan actually wasn't angling for that, so he says, "No, but I would not pass up the opportunity." He pauses and traces James' full lower lip with his right thumb. "I might want to just rut between your cheeks."

Jim darts his tongue out to lick at Khan's thumb. "I am A-OK with that." And maybe that's the better solution? He's still a bit sore from the last pounding. 

Khan tilts James' chin and leans in to sweetly kiss him, tongue exploring with a gentleness that he only shows James. His body shifts closer to the other man, pressing along the whole length of him.

Jim wraps an arm loosely around Khan's waist, fingers stroking up and down his spine. "I wouldn't object if you carried me there." 

Khan's own smile sharpened in obvious pleasure at the suggestion, and he rolls off the bed, lifting James with him. He reseals their mouths even as he does so, kissing James the entire trip into the fresher.

By the time they make it there, Jim is breathless and a little flushed, so it's probably a good thing that he didn't have to walk. "I may never want to walk anywhere again."

"Lazy," Khan scolds, but there is a warm pride at carrying him. "But if you like."

"Just means I have to get my exercise in other ways, right?" Jim replies cheekily. He reaches out to open the shower door for them and flails until Khan moves him close enough that he can adjust the water temperature before turning it on. "Mmm'kay. That feels about right." 

"We have not lacked for exercise," Khan says, chuckling at the flailing. "You are amazingly handsome even when ridiculous."

"That's just part of my charm." Jim smiles up at him and then gestures for Khan to move them under the spray.

Khan dips James under the spray and holds him there, letting him be pelted by the warm water. "I am glad this man liked his water... much better than your sonic showers."

"God, yes. Sonic showers are fucking horrible. And they hurt like a motherfucker if you've got cuts. But the officer's quarters have water options, which is nice. I even have a bath." 

"A bath would be a splendid luxury," Khan agrees. "Would you like me to wash you all over, James?"

"It's Jim," he gently admonishes, "but yeah, I like the sound of that. It means I gotta stand on my own, though, doesn't it?" That part doesn't sound quite so fun. 

"You may lounge in your tub and allow me to wash you that way," Khan says. "James is a name for a lover."

"Jim. Yeah, but if I want you to wash me all over right now, I gotta stand up. Unless you're not offering for right now, in which case I'll be highly disappointed." 

Khan snorts and says, "I shall wash you all over now, as well, if I may be permitted to call you James. Jim is the name of a man you are friends with, perhaps, but it does not serve well for more intimate moments."

"I haven't met a James in my life that wasn't a pompous British asshole," he grumbles. He just doesn't like the sound of it. At least, not yet. He's only really ever been called that by higher-ups who wanted to patronize him, or by his mother when he was in trouble.

Khan studies his face, eases him to his feet and murmurs, "James," drawing out each letter into a seductive purr. He pushes him to lean against the wall and lowers himself to his knees, eyes sparkling almost dangerously as they look up at him. He reaches for the soap and works on each leg from arch of foot to tender thigh. And along the way, he just keeps saying, "James," in more varieties of dark, longing, tones than should exist.

He doesn't really want to stand, but at least he can lean against the shower wall, and holy hell, Jim's definitely not used to his name being purred like that. He just stands there, looking back down at him, somewhat in awe at the way Khan's lips manage to form his formal name into something actually kind of tolerable. 

Khan kisses just over James' bellybutton and says, "Khan is not the name used as a true endearment for myself, either." He sucks up a mark over that soft area.

"Then what is?" Jim shivers a little at the bruising and reaches down to cup Khan's jaw. He's trying to mentally guess what that term might be. 

"You know my full name?" Khan asks and darts a look up at James, allowing himself to be held still. He hands continue to soap, though, working the fullness of James's ass.

"Khan Noonien Singh, so I've been told. Kinda sounds appropriately imperial, if you ask me." It does sound like the name of an emperor, or something like that. Even 'Khan' sounds like it should be a title and not a name.

"Singh is as a title," Khan says, "meaning lion. It is a great honor amongst my people to have the word attached to your name. Khan is a family name, one you may have heard of before. Which leaves only one name as truly my own." 

"Noonien. Is that what you'd rather I called you in bed?" Huh, well, this has been a learning experience for Jim. "And were all the Augments named like that? Last name, first name, title, I mean."

"No, we are all as unique in our backgrounds as any set of humans," Khan says. "Does Noonien appeal to your tongue?" He stands and runs his soapy hands over James' back, covering all of it with their span. 

"Noonien," Jim says again, and repeats it once more, like he's trying out a new flavor. "Yeah, I like it. Though, I might forget and call you Khan still." He arches into that touch, liking the feel of those broad, warm hands against his back. 

"I have never been called that name by any except those who were my teachers and those who sought to insult or belittle me by its use," Khan says and makes sure to get James' broad shoulders. "I like that you may use it for other things."

"Kinda sucks to not like your own name." Jim rolls his shoulders back when Khan rubs over them and groans. "Push a little harder there." 

Khan massages James' shoulders, working on the spot he has indicated. When that eases, he trails his fingers to James' neck and works on the knobs of bone and muscles there. He can so easily kill the man in his arms with the simplest twist to this area and the knowledge makes him even more tender, aware of the trust of the human.

Yes, that massaging feels absolutely divine, and Jim leans his head forward, relaxing his muscles as much as he can without falling over. He gets tense so easily, so these moments are particularly pleasant. "Mm... That feels good."

"So it is meant to," Khan says and then eases James around to face the water. He pulls him back enough to allow him to soap his chest and groin, hands lingering over nipples and cock. Especially nipples, which he tugs into hardened peaks.

Even with the added sexual touching, Jim is still relaxed and leans against Khan, head resting on his shoulder. "And you said my libido was bad," he teases, letting his own hands slide down to rub at Khan's hips. 

"Mine is near unending," Khan says, "though I sublimate it at most times. Still, until you allowed my touches, I have not had sex for a very long time."

"Guess you've got a lot of missed sex to make up for, huh? Well, can't say that I really mind at all..." Jim gives the brunet's hips a squeeze. 

"May I use your body?" Khan asks with formal politeness, slick fingers working to soap between James' cheeks and thighs. "As we spoke of before?"

"Of course, Noonien," Jim purrs, wanting to make use of that new name. "How could I possibly deny such a polite request?"

Khan rumbles in his chest at the name and eases his mostly-hard cock into the slicked area. He gently urges James legs close together. "You can refuse any time you wish."

"I know." Jim tightens his legs around him, squeezing his thighs together and pressing his hips as close to Khan as he can. It's nice, being able to feel Khan's cock hardening between his legs without having to get his ass reamed out again. 

"That's perfect," Khan praises softly and grips around James' waist and abdomen to pull him back into every thrust, as if he weighed nothing. "Are you sore?"

"A little. Nothing that can't be worked around. If you want to fuck me, go ahead." Jim wants to be an attentive lover. He wants to let Khan feel good, even if Jim's not necessarily got enough energy for anything vigorous. 

"I am content with this," Khan says and tilts James' head for a kiss. He cradles his skull with a careful head, ensuring the twist to his neck does not strain or stress, as he lingers over kisses and light bites. "More than content."

Jim hums happily and kisses him back, tangling their tongues together as he rocks back against him, keeping his thighs tightly together. It does actually feel nice to have that hard cock rubbing against his thighs, occasionally bumping up against his balls. "If you change your mind, you don't even need to ask -- just do it." 

Khan shivers and clutches James closer, murmuring, "You give freely power that is dangerous, when it is awarded to me. I could hurt you."

"You haven't yet, and I'm pretty damn resilient." Jim wriggles his ass a little more, testing and tempting. "And it's not like we're in the boonies, and there's no medical supplies."

"James," Khan warns and drops a hand to tease the little entrance, shifting his hips away. "I will take you this way if you keep pressing me."

"If I didn't want you to, I wouldn't tease you with it, would I? Just do it." Jim even reaches back and spreads his cheeks for Khan. 

Khan growls and probes deeper into the opening, finding him still somewhat slick from their previous endeavors. Still, he is not convinced that its enough and soap will not do. He pulls James back against him and bites his nape, hard. 

"AH, fuck!" Jim's not sure what the hell that bite was all about, but it makes him squirm and curse. "Man, you're like Dracula sometimes, I swear." 

Khan chuckles darkly and licks softly at the mark, before murmuring, "Simply an augment that needed blood, instead of changes to his genes." He nuzzles at James' nape and murmurs, "It's all instinct to claim and mark what's mine." He eases his cock between James' legs again to thrust.

You already marked me there, you asshole," Jim retorts, but he's not nearly as irritated as he probably should be. What if he ends up with bite scars that he can't really explain to Bones? That would be so awkward. 

"Yes, and I like to keep the mark fresh," Khan says and sweeps a hand over James' torso. "You have merely to tell me to stop, as I said before."

"And I thought I told you to just fuck me already?" Jim presses his thighs together as tightly as he can, like he's trying to trap Khan's cock and make it unable to move. 

Khan growls and then mutters, "Fine, but I fear it will hurt without more lubrication."

"Somebody threw out half the shit that was in here. I wonder who that was...?" Jim looks over his shoulder at Khan and raises his eyebrow at him.

Khan glares at him for a second and then says, "Fine, I shall make do." He crowds James against the wall, under the spray, eases his cheeks apart and then presses inside, just allowing his cock to move inch by inch into James.

Jim braces himself against the wall, pressing his cheek and hands against it, biting at his lip to keep his whimpers muffled. It's easier if he focuses on keeping his muscles loose, but it's still a tight fit for a sore ass. 

Khan groans low and deep in his throat, feeling a bit more constriction than he'd like in James' passage. He tucks his arms around James so that he can cradle his against the cold, unforgiving tile. When he finally bottoms out, he heaves a half-strangled breath. "I may never move."

Jim lets out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Khan finally finishes pressing into him and slumps against him. "Take your time. Like you said, we've got plenty of it."

Khan feels the exhalation and rolls his hips in small circles, just working himself inside James. "Are you comfortable?" He rubs his hands over James' body, trying to soothe.

"As comfortable as I'm going to get with a lead pipe up my ass." Jim chuckles and wriggles right back against him, letting himself adjust to the size. It's not easy without proper prep.

Khan grumbles, "I was not the one who pushed for this," and begins to pull out, not really wanting to cause discomfort. With other partners, perhaps, but not with James.

"No, stop." Jim clamps down around him, trying to keep him inside. "It's a compliment, not a complaint. Trust me, I'm fine. Keep going." 

"You compared my being inside you to a lead pipe," Khan says, even as he eases back inside. "That hardly seemed like a pleasant sensation."

"You're thick, you're hard, you're long... But it's not a bad thing, by any means." Jim twists around just enough to kiss his cheek. 

Khan looks dubious, but accepts the kiss and then angles his head to make it a press of lips. "With you," he murmurs against the other man's mouth, "I do not wish to hurt. Not in any true fashion."

"I'm all right. You worry too much. I'm not as fragile as you might think." Jim licks at Khan's lower lip and then tugs it between his teeth. "It'll be easier when you start leaking."

"I know you're not fragile," Khan says and starts thrusting slowly, but deeply. "You have kept up well with all we have done." He licks open that teasing mouth and swallows any noise James might make.

Jim groans into the kiss, spreading his legs for stability and reaching out to steady himself against the wall. Khan's so big that it stretches him a little more every time he pushes into him. "You feel so good..."

Khan's managed to get even harder and bigger, now that he's snug inside that perfect body. He puts his own hands over James' on the wall and presses full against him. Picking up a demanding rhythm, he fucks into his lover, taking his pleasure now in a very deliberate manner.

Jim hangs his head, focuses on just breathing, and keeps himself loose and steady. It's actually fulfilling to know Khan can use his body to make himself feel good.

Khan loves the lowered head, the symbolic submission, even if he doubts James means it that way, and mouths over the very clear mark on his nape. He slows himself down, but thrusts with force and angle enough to lift James to his toes. 

"Fuck, that's good!" That mild sting as Khan mouths at his neck makes him press back against his lover, despite the fact that his toes are barely on the floor. Every thrust knocks the air out of his lungs in a sharp huff, and he whimpers needily with every forced exhalation.

The whimpers egg Khan on, driving him faster and harder into his lover. He wonders if James can be ready to orgasm again and skirts one of his hands down (a little reluctant to release James' hand) to find out.

Jim's definitely hard. With how thick Khan is, it's impossible for him not to stimulate Jim's prostate, which means he's also leaking. When that hand brushes against his cock, he purrs and quietly whines for more.

Khan swirls his fingers through the liquid and slicks James' cock with it, the noises he's making sending jolts of pleasure through his body. He rubs his cheek against James', as if he could spread his scent there to stay. And he would, too, scent mark James, as well as bite mark him, to make sure everyone knew to stay away.

Yes, mark him all over! Jim jerks forward into Khan's hand and then back onto his cock, shuddering and slowly tightening around him. 'M-more! Fuck!" It all feels so good, and Jim shifts his hips so that Khan pounds into his prostate. 

"More?" Khan demands and nearly slams James fiercely into the wall with his next thrusts. He protects him from harm with a firm arm around his waist. His hand grips James' cock, jerking him in time with the thrusts.

"Noonien!" Jim cries out, scrambling uselessly at the wall to support himself. Fuck, it hurts so good, and he swears his pelvis is going to crack in half, but he wouldn't want it any other way. He's so fucking hard, and he's leaking everywhere, and his balls are already tightening. "So close!"

Khan grunts and bites down on James' right shoulder, filling James with his seed. His orgasm almost takes him by surprise, drawn out by James' cry of his name. And he strips his cock even faster, hand almost a blur. 

Jim crashes over shortly after Khan does, jerking into the Augment's hand and splattering cum all over the shower wall. He loves the feeling of Khan filling him up more than anybody else ever could, forcing Jim's body to accommodate him. "Fuck, yes, Noonien! Come in me!"

Khan murmurs in his ear, "I am, James. Filling you so full you'll not be able to hold it all in." He keeps thrusting, pumping more and more into James' willing body.

Jim's so fucking tired, but so pleased. Once Khan is empty, he leans back against him and goes limp, relying on the Augment to hold him up. "Holy hell... am I still alive?"

Khan shifts them both under the still warm water and makes sure that every bit of release is washed away, lingering over James' ass and what must be his sore entrance. He lifts the other man back in his arms and says, "I hope so. I should like to do that again."

"But not right now," Jim replies, clinging to him tiredly. "All I want to do is go back to bed and nap. We were supposed to avoid that." Whine. 

"No, not right now," Khan agrees with a chuckle. "You were the one who insisted on having me inside you." He kisses the swollen mouth, amused by the near petulance in James' expression. 

"You're a terrible person for listening to me." Jim laughs a little and gestures for the bed to be brought closer. "How do you manage to wear me out like this?"

"I am better," Khan says solemnly, but there is a hint of a grin at the corners of his mouth. "Now, be still while I dry you off."

"You're an insufferably cocky bastard is what you are. ...And I'm pretty sure Bones has said the exact same thing to me at one point or another." But Jim does lie still and subject himself to being dried off. 

Khan dries James with one of the ridiculously fluffy towels, hands gentle on his body. "You are not so modest yourself," he says, even as he lifts James up with one arm to make sure he gets every inch of skin. 

"Nope. Never claimed to be. Being modest wasn't gonna help me pass my classes or be a captain." Once Jim's all dry, he sprawls out on his belly and stretches his limbs, even going so far as to wiggle his fingers and toes. Mmmm, that's good.

Khan looks over all the bare skin stretched out in front of him and kneels over James, straddling his hips. He rubs soothing hands all over his back, working to relax him further. "Why scold me for something you enjoy being yourself?"

"'Cause I'm a hypocrite, apparently." Jim groans and practically melts into the bed when Khan starts stroking him like that. He definitely likes getting massages from the superhuman. "Lower back..."

Khan chuckles and moves his hands his lower back, fingers kneading and then expertly began working out knots and tension. "Oh, Captain, you are so amusingly pliant under my hands." 

"Or maybe you're pliant under my hands." Jim smiles a little and then closes his eyes, just enjoying himself. Lots of sex, a nap, more sex, and then a massage? Yeah. This is good. 

"If you mean I enjoy touching you, then yes, you have me in your hands, Captain," Khan purrs and leans in to lick a warm stripe over his mark of claim. 

"Good. I kinda like that." Oh, and that lick reminds Jim... "You didn't break the skin, did you?"

"You have a healthy bruise, but are otherwise unmarred," Khan says and lightly scrapes teeth over the area. "Though how long that shall last, who knows?"

Jim winces just slightly at that and snorts, still somewhat amused. "Yeah, if somebody didn't keep biting me there..." 

"If you wish me to stop," Khan says stiffly and moves bak to finishing the light massage. He gives the strong back a last few strokes and then moves off to fetch his clothes.

"Oh, for God's sake, come here." Jim grabs Khan's wrist before the Augment can fully escape and tugs him back, hoping to pull him onto the bed with him. "I'm teasing you. Stop being so serious."

Khan just eases back on the bed next to James and says, "I was done with the massage and feeling the need for some pants." He ruffles James' still damp hair and says, "But you were only sort of teasing about the marks."

"Nuh uh. Sure, it's sore, and anybody in a fifty-meter radius could see it, but it doesn't really bother me." Jim slings his leg around Khan's waist and wraps around him. "Pants are the devil."

Khan catches him and tugs him fully into his lap, sitting them both up easily. "I think that term is better applied to you."

"What are you talking about? I'm an angel, not a devil." And Jim smiles sweetly just to try to prove his point. It probably doesn't work very well. 

Khan dumps him on his back and moves over him in the same fluid motion. "Indeed. That seems remarkably dubious to me."

Jim laughs and resettles himself, that smile turning into a grin. "Why? What have I done that's so devilish?"

"Just using this face to get what you want is enough," Khan says, cupping the handsome line of jaw and stroking a thumb near his eyes. "Those ridiculous eyes."

"Pfft, you're worse than I am. I bet you make women pregnant just by looking at them." Jim nods, apparently confident in his assessment, but he's also flushed a light shade of red.

Khan snorts at the idea and runs a hand down James' abdomen. "A shame you are incapable of carrying a child," he says with perfect seriousness, just to see James' reaction.

Jim raises his eyebrows at him, but then decides it's a joke and plays along. "If I got pregnant, I'd be way too whiny for you to handle."

"If you carried my child, I would become so fiercely protective that you could not stand me," Khan says.

"Good thing I can't get pregnant, then, definitely. Plus, Bones would murder me, so that's not fun." 

"For being a medical miracle?" Khan asks. "That seems most harsh, not to mention foolish. You might both become even more famous."

"No, he'd kill me for letting somebody knock me up." He muses on that for a bit. "And it would totally end my career."

Khan frowns a little at that and eases away from James. "Your current choices may do you no favors, my James."

"Hey, it's okay. I've got this." Jim continues to cling to him, trying to keep him from running away. "It'll all work out."

Khan studies James intently and then leans down for a kiss that is just for the sake of a kiss. "I selfishly shall attempt to continue to believe you."

Jim indulges in that kiss, wrapping fingers into the short hairs at the base of Khan's skull. "Optimism is something you could use a little more of."

"If there is any optimism left in my life, it is from you," Khan says with an utter seriousness that washes away the possible sappiness of the words. 

Jim just gives him a sad look and nuzzles their foreheads together. "Things will get better. I promise." This just makes him more determined to get Starfleet to see that Khan's not a monster. Maybe... maybe somehow he could even find him a spot on the Enterprise.

Khan sighs and kisses his cheeks and nose and forehead and eyelids, each in gentle turn. "I selfishly want to believe that, too." He traces James' sides and lightly pinches his ass.

Jim wriggles his hips and smiles, easing himself away from that pinch. "Be gentle with the goods. They're all sore and well-used right now." 

"I'm not going to do anything strenuous," Khan promises and strokes his ass gently. "You were the one who wanted me inside you again."

"I thought you'd like that." Jim settles back against him and relaxes, liking that gentle touch. "Was I wrong?"

"Not even a little," Khan assures and eases on his side, cradling James to him. "But you're fragile compared to me, and I could hurt you."

Jim yawns and makes himself comfortable, curling against him. "You're not gonna hurt me. Not anymore, anyway." Things certainly have changed a lot since they first met. 

"I did hurt you badly," Khan murmurs and touches the areas he had injured before, elegant fingers stroking. "But this would be unintentional and all the worse for it." He tangles them comfortably, protective and strong.

"But you could fix me, too." That stroking makes Jim purr, complacent and content, eyes closing like a cat basking in attention. "I'm not afraid of you hurting me. And I really don't think it'll happen."

"Yes, I know," Khan murmurs, disbelieving of his luck, but believing the trust. He strokes even more gently, encouraging the soft purrs and his drowsiness. 

"Mm, good..." Jim gets unbearably sleepy in record time, and soon, he's fast asleep in Khan's arms, totally oblivious to the stresses of the world.


	19. Liberating Children

Khan waits until James sleeps deeply enough not to notice him slip out and head for the bridge. He opens the files about Tarsus again and begins searching for the man responsible for hurting his James. One way or the other, he will hunt down this Kodos and end him. But not until James safely returns to the Enterprise and his Starfleet. 

After his nap, Jim gets up and dressed, and grabs a snack before heading to the bridge. "Did I miss anything interesting?" He plunks himself down in a vacant chair and munches on his apple. "We should set course for the next target."

"Nothing interesting, no," Khan says and turns to James, reaching out for him. "I shall set course for the next target. We shall be there soon." 

"Awesome. Do that." At the beckoning, Jim gets up and plunks himself in Khan's lap, instead. It's more comfortable than a regular chair, anyway. 

Khan spreads his legs to allow James to settle comfortably and then keys up the console to show him information on their next target. "She is as wicked as any of them," he says softly. "And young boys are her target."

"Yeah. She's going down. Let's hit her hard." Jim glares at her picture, like that's somehow going to actually affect her and makes a noise that's almost a growl. Bitch. 

Khan chuckles at the vehemence and says, "Perhaps this is the time to allow me to be the front. I am not sure you could truly pretend to wish to purchase young boys. You might be a bit too revealing in your attitude."

"Yeah... I'll have a hard time not punching her straight in that fucking crooked nose of hers." It's probably best not to let Jim anywhere near her, actually. 

"She is by most human standards quite good-looking," Khan teases and kisses his crown gently. "How shall we dispose of her? Lock her somewhere and let her wait for Starfleet...for a few days?"

"Fuck you. She looks like a fish. And not even an attractive fish at that," Jim huffs. "Yeah, I say we cuff her and put her in whatever cells she uses to keep those kids in." 

"Let her think we're not going to send anyone to her rescue," Khan says. "Taste what true despair is." He soothes James with a hand on his side.

"Yeah. I like that plan. She doesn't deserve anything better than that." And it's not like they'd be causing her any real harm, so it's completely morally acceptable. Right? Right. 

Khan rumbles approval and taps in a few more commands to show some of the records from the auction house, a mile long list of slaves sold from this one owner. "I have seen more than a few women whom were heartless or driven, but none so willing to hurt and use children. Children of her own race, as well as many others."

"Set course at full speed, then. I don't want to leave her loose any longer than we have to." Jim feels a little bad for being so lazy now, but nothing to be done for it. They just have to get going right away. 

"James," Khan says, even as he encourages the ship to its very enhanced top speed, "a day or so delay shall make but little difference. This woman has been in business for years. And we shall stop her."

"Yeah. We will." Jim looks at the file one more time, crinkling his nose in disgust. "What kind of a sick person whores out kids? Fuck. I'm glad we're out here." 

"A person who cares more for profits than life, Captain," Khan says. "There are many who share the view that life is cheap. At least, the lives of others."

"The universe is full of assholes. Luckily, it's also full of people to set them straight." Jim gets out of Khan's lap, too fidgety to sit still, so he paces. Then he decides the better of it and heads for the door. "I'm gonna get a proper meal."

Khan reluctantly allows him up and wishes he were back immediately. The weight if someone in his lap, sitting there comfortably and willingly...that was completely new to Khan. He found it very pleasing. "As you wish."

"When was the last time you ate?" All Jim remembers is that cinnamon bun they shared, and he doesn't want Khan to forget to feed himself. 

Khan considers this and concedes, "I could eat something." He stands with his usual grace and moves toward James. He orders a dish of bisibelebath and some lemon rice.

"What the hell is that?" All Jim caught was a glimpse of the name, and he figures there's too many syllables for that to be normal. 

"Something I am shocked to find even on this fancy replicator," Khan says, looking over the dish with some distrust. "It is a dish of lentils, masala and vegetables mixed with spices." He carries the dish to the table in the rather fancy, if small, mess.

"Busybull... busybullybath?" He's trying to read the twelve-letter word in tiny type on the screen. Then there's pronouncing it... "What's masala?" Obviously, Jim's not big on culinary stuff. 

Khan outright laughs, the noise startling him, at James' ridiculous attempts at pronunciation, but does not assist him. He does say, "Masala is a special mixture of dried spices, Captain. Not always alike, but used in many Indian dishes."

"What kind of spices?" Jim comes closer to take a look at the thing, trying to determine if it's safe for him to eat or not. Most unknown things decidedly aren't. 

"Oh, yes, you best not touch," Khan says with a wrinkle of his nose. "You are such a delicate flower." His mouth curls at the edges, and he digs into his breakfast.

"Fuck you." Jim steals Khan's spoon after and takes a mouthful of that spicy mix, chewing away. It's not bad, at all. He kinda likes it and figures the numbness in his tongue has everything to do with the spiciness and not the coriander that he's allergic to. 

Khan half-sneers at James and then takes his spoon back, shoveling in another mouthful. He frowns, studying James' face intently. "I believe I need to treat you immediately." He stands and lifts James up around the waist, heading for the medical kit.

Jim is confused. He's fine! He's fine. And he tries to say so, but his tongue is uncooperative and feels too big for his mouth. Then there's that wheezing sound he's making. 

....Fuck, he can't breathe. Yeah, now he panics, clinging to Khan and trying not to hyperventilate with his restricted airways.

Khan hums and says, "Be easy, James. If the shot does not work, my blood will. You shall not die on me like this." He gently gives him a hypospray to alleviate the allergic reaction.

It takes a few seconds, but Jim's breathing eases, and he trembles a little, taking deep breaths to refill his lungs. Ugh... He never gets used to having an allergic reaction, and it always stuns him why his body doesn't recognize it for what it is right away. Something about the way it shuts off that part of the brain. Bones explained it in very medical terms one time. 

"I don't like busybellybath." Frown.

Khan snorts a laugh and kisses James sweetly, licking out all traces of the flavor. He lifts him again, but more affectionately, instead of efficiently, and carries him back to the mess, their lips fused the entire time. "Something bland and undangerous for you."

"You gotta stop kissing me with busybellybath breath," Jim whines. "I think I'm gonna stick to a sandwich... Maybe fries. I like fries."

Khan snickers again and shakes his head a few times. "You shall have oatmeal, plain, with a bit of warm milk."

"Man... that's not funny." Jim pouts a little, feeling a little nauseous now. "I hate having so many allergies." 

"Yes, I am not fond of how easily you can be hurt by something as simple as a piece of fruit," Khan says and tucks James even closer.

"I'm not allergic to any fruits. ...That I know of." Alien fruits are another thing entirely. "And that's why there's epinephrine."

"I shall carry more to hand," Khan says and sets James down in front of the replicator, to eat as he pleases.

"Just don't let me eat weird things." Jim does just end up getting some apple oatmeal and a banana. Playing it safe is the best option right now. His body is finicky after an attack, and he's not keen on a relapse. 

Khan smiles, softer now, at James' choices and casually extends his legs to twine and curl around his lover's. "I am not sure I can prevent you from doing anything you decide you wish to do."

"Then don't goad me. This is just proof I'll do something even if it's bad for me." Jim mournfully eats his bland oatmeal and nibbles on his banana, while he dreams of hamburgers and fries. 

Khan's mouth twitches at the corners again. "I rather think I'm something bad for you that you'll do even without goading."

"Mm, yeah, probably." Jim rubs their feet together playfully, but then pauses and nibbles at his lower lip, almost shy. "Hey, Noonien? ...Thanks."

Khan cocks his head and regards James with open curiosity. "For what do I deserve thanks?"

"For not wasting time and keeping calm." Obviously, Jim's referring to the epinephrine injection. "Lots of people just freak out, and that doesn't help any." 

Khan snorts and says, "There is no need to thank me for that. I will do anything to protect you."

"Still..." Jim rubs their feet together a little more, and then he leans over and kisses Khan's cheek. "Still deserves a 'thanks.'"

Khan turns his head swiftly to catch James' mouth and murmurs, "You are welcome, then, if you insist on thanking me." His eyes study James and then soften, before he returns to his food.

Jim's a little happier now and eats the rest of his gloop without complaint, before pushing his bowl away and patting his stomach. Well, seems like he's gonna be keeping everything down. 

Khan grabs both their sets of dishes and delivers them to the recycler. "As we are not immediately telling Starfleet of our plans, how shall we take care of those she's taken?"

Jim thinks on that for a bit. "Once they're freed and we've messaged Starfleet, I'll stay down on the surface with them. You go back to the ship, and when Starfleet shows, you can beam me up and we'll get the hell outta there." He doesn't want to leave the children alone, that's for sure. 

"You shall stay down there with her locked up nearby?" Khan muses and then smiles, all teeth again. "How about I take her for a ride, while you wait there for your Starfleet? I shall return before they do, having left her somewhere appropriate for a few days." 

"Where will you take her?" Jim doesn't want to actually kill her, or leave her somewhere to die, as much as that might be the fate she deserves.

"Trust me?" Khan asks softly, locking his eyes with James'. "I shall stick to your rules."

"Okay." Jim nods and, oddly, it's no different than if Bones or Spock had asked that of him. He trusts that Khan will do as he says. 

Khan's mouth quirks again, wanting to smile, and he says, "Thank you." He reaches out and cups James' face, tugging him into a kiss.

Jim kisses him back and then kisses the tip of Khan's nose. "I could get used to these random kisses, you know." 

"And I might get used to random acts of affection," Khan murmurs and nibbles at his lips. "As I have gotten used to you." 

"Good. Everybody should be used to random acts of affection." It's kind of sad that Khan isn't, really. "Everybody should also be used to me."

"It is a dangerous thing to get used to," Khan says and then lightly nudges James' side. "As is trusting me." 

"Yeah, but you keep getting better at doing what you say you're going to." And then there's the fact that Jim's a bit of a daredevil to start with. 

Khan just affects a look of injured affront that doesn't reach his eyes. He glances toward the consoles when they sound the alert for the rapid approach of their destination. "As I said, we have not lost much time. Do we go down, phasers already firing?"

Fuck. So soon? Jim's body is still reeling from that allergic attack, but he nods anyway. "You're supposed to pose as the interested buyer, aren't you? I'll play the part of angry bodyguard. ...And we'll ignore the bit where I'm, like, half as scary as you, shut up."

Khan snickers and says, "You don't have to go down at all, if you do not like. Not until I have secured the guards and our targets. Then you can go to the children. They will feel safer with you." 

"I'd rather go down and help. We don't know how many guards will be down there, or how big the complex will be." That, and potential relapses or not, Jim doesn't want to stay here while kids need protecting. 

Khan strokes James' back and asks, "And what will you do if they use the children as cover?"

"I'll make sure they don't," he replies confidently. Jim's marksmanship is pretty damn impressive. 

Khan nods and says, "All right, James, if you are sure." He glances at the console and then moves to scan the readings. "This is another person who knows how to live well. And she carries ample guards. I shall contact her." 

"Alright. I'm gonna go get changed." Jim marches off for the bedroom, and just because he likes the style so much, he'll come out in something similar to Khan's trenchcoat, wearing a black shirt and pants underneath. He's also gotten a fake scar for his cheek, long and thin, as if from a knife fight. "What do you think?"

"I think you look like my lover," Khan says, "which I believe is a better cover...as it's not even a cover." He saunters over, all sex and gloss, before fluffing James' hair.

"Do not sell yourself short, my James," Khan purrs and cups his face tenderly. "You are tough when the situation calls for it. And strong always. But a bodyguard... no, that you are not." 

Jim flushes just a bit and then drags him in for a kiss. "Guess I can't complain about being your lover, then. Even if you apparently prefer younger types." 

Khan holds him tightly and says, "We can be a couple looking for some older boys to act as our servants and companions. Such a story is not farfetched, but shall require a very different set of costumes."

"I was looking forward to wearing a trenchcoat for once. You're always the one who gets them." Jim mock pouts, but then takes Khan's arm to lead him to the bedroom. "What kind of couple are we gonna be, then?"

"Leather and piercings and no end of disgusting ideas," Khan says with a wicked leer. "You should be well made up, but the trench coat we can make work, especially if you wear no shirt beneath." He finds one of James' nipples with his fingers and lightly pinches through fabric. "And a nipple ring for you."

Jim purrs, despite the gravity of the situation, and he squirms out of the trench coat, so he can take the shirt off. "Leather pants, then? Maybe that stuff that looks like leather, but actually lets you move. I can never remember what the hell they call it. Also, I hate creaking." 

"Something tight and black at least," Khan agrees, eyes heated. "And I shall do your makeup. What about me?"

"Do you even need anything? Seriously, you're just, like, walking sex." He snorts and looks him over. Jim's pretty sure Khan could walk around in tie-dye and still look fuckable. 

"Well, I could try pants and a shirt that leave nothing to the imagination," Khan says. "And three black straps around the middle to hold knives in place."

Jim presses his palm against the hard planes of Khan's chest. "Yeah. Do that. That'll look good on you."

Khan leans in to kiss him, hand wrapping naturally into the small of his back. He seems nearly unable not to give James a demanding kiss when the man strayed so near. 

Jim hums contentedly at the kiss and longs to continue, but they have a job to do, so he pulls back and pats Khan's flank. "Let's get dressed."

Khan smirks and releases James to go put on something uncomfortable, but apt. He also carries a few extra weapons, which is difficult in clothing that hides nothing. He hopes James will take advantage of his own coat. Carrying out some of the makeup from before, he says, "Time for your beautification."

Yeah, Jim's got a couple of phasers (set to stun!) tucked away in his coat, plus a kit to pick locks, if they need it. And some packs of candies to lure the kids with. "Oh, glamorous. Make me fab, darling." He has to laugh at himself for that one. 

Khan snorts in amusement and coos in a voice that drips with every kind of innuendo, "Your wish is my command." He tugs James to sit and then kneels in front of him, eyes intent. Moving with ease of practice, Khan highlights his eyes and eyelashes and glosses his mouth, plus the lightest touch of blush to his cheeks. And then a quick, sharp sting to his left nipple, the clamp of the ring.

Jim sits patiently, trying not to blink too much, but does hiss when that ring is suddenly clamped on. He feels the need to check to make sure Khan hasn't actually given him a real nipple ring. "I feel like I'm gonna be on the casting couch."

"In a sense," Khan says and plays with the little ring, obviously pleased by it. "But we go straight to acting without any practice."

"A porno casting couch, Noonien," Jim clarifies with a grin. "There's definitely no practice."

Khan just arches an eyebrow and says, "Oh, James, I do believe the both of us may have more than a little practice in that." He leans in to make love to his abdomen with a wet, warm mouth.

"Nn, fuck..." Jim groans quietly, twisting his fingers in Khan's hair affectionately before tugging him off. "You're gonna get me hard, and these pants aren't going to hide anything."

"I don't think that would be so out of character," Khan says and dives back in to the same spot, seeing if James will allow it.

Jim wants to, he does, but tugs Khan back again. "Kids. We have kids to save. Let's focus on that, okay?"

"Forgive me," Khan says softly and stands. "I shall not forget how important children are to you."

"You can ravish me after." Jim stands as well, and then goes to check himself quickly in the mirror. "...I'm a hooker."

Khan stands behind him and rubs his hands over James' exposed skin, not fighting the urge. "You are my lover," he corrects. "And I like having my lover's body within easy access. Besides, we look nearly harmless, despite the weapons. And that is to our advantage." He nips James' right ear and then releases him, not wanting to be ordered to let go again.

"You never look harmless. You're all-" Jim gestures helplessly at the entirety of Khan, "-hard muscle and confidence. Definitely not harmless."

Khan tries not to look too smugly pleased with the words and knows he fails. He is not prone to humility and hearing such praise from James just inflates his chest and straightens his already erect spine even further. "Let us go prove to our hostess how very dangerous we both can be."

Yeah, Jim can definitely tell he's stroked Khan's pride a little with that, but doesn't necessarily see that as a bad thing. "And let's rescue some kids." He nods and heads for the transporter, ready to beam them down to the planet. 

Khan nods and gestures to the transporter. He programs in the timer and then steps into place next to James. The beam takes them...right into the middle of a large group of guards with drawn phasers. "What's the meaning of this?" he demands in his most imperious tone, crowding into James protectively.

"One cannot take chances these days, gentlemen," a silky voice answered and their 'hostess' stepped into view behind the guards. "I'll have to ask for your weapons."

"Hey," Jim whines a little, looking rather upset by their ill treatment. "I thought you said this was gonna be fun?" he asks of Khan, pouting a little as he crowds closer to him, seemingly not at all liking the guards. "What kinda way to treat guests is this?" Jim eyes the woman and somehow manages to keep the absolute hatred off of his face. Her and her stupid nose. "Do we have to listen to 'em?" He looks up at Khan, more than willing to set him up as the primary decision-maker. Jim just wants to look like the totally harmless, somewhat needy, lover. 

"You are making a mistake," Khan says and tosses his knives to the ground, still keeping himself protective of James. He does not respond to his lover's words, though he lightly strokes his abdomen in a show of affection and power. "By what right do you treat us with such crassness? We had the password and all the proper information for this meeting or you should not have agreed at all. There are many other places we could take our business."

She huffs an angry breath, even as her guards collect the knives. "There have been many recent, unfortunate incidents against those in my line of work," she says, "and I do not intend to become one of them. You have no need of weapons to choose what you wish from my stock." She pauses and flicks her eyes over James. "His weapons, as well." 

"That's just wonderful. So we get the short end of the stick because of it," he mopes, but he does take out his phasers and put them on the ground. It's not like they wouldn't have searched him for them, anyway. Except he still gets groped as a guard steps up from behind to feel over him. Luckily, that lockpick kit he's got is small enough to go undetected, but the guard stumbles across something lumpy in his jacket and practically molests Jim to get at it. 

Jim just raises an eyebrow when the man pulls out a packet of candy. "Are you stealing my fucking snacks, too?"

"Return that to him," she orders the guard, who hands it back sheepishly and with more than a hint of fear. "Now that we may continue this peacefully-" she waves off all but two of her guards "-shall we begin our business?"

Khan sneers and says, "The prices we are now willing to pay have halved."

im takes his candies back with an indignant huff and a "Fuck you very much, candy gestapo" before stuffing then back into his coat and crossing his arms over his chest. Huh. This was going to be interesting with no weapons. Not that he'd really realistically expected their weapons to go undetected. 

"And we want proof that your stuff isn't all... diseased," he adds haughtily. 

"All of our stock receives full medical check-ups and proper nutrition while they are with us," she says soothingly. "I am Madame Latricilal. Your names?"

"I am John Harrison, and this is my James," Khan says. "We know what we want and are well-versed in all the tricks of sellers. We shall want the opportunity to personally inspect any purchases before they are finalized. No penetration."

"Of course," Latricilal says with a slimy smile. "Let us adjourn to my parlor for refreshments, and we may discuss your needs."

More like _Latrine_ , Jim corrects in his head, fighting off another sneer and then nearly chokes when penetration is mentioned. Fuck. Even just the thought of-- no. Jesus. Outwardly, though, he keeps himself composed except for the way he creeps just a tiny bit closer to Khan. 

"I want root beer. Do you have root beer?" he lets her lead the way and trails after Khan, occasionally glancing over at the guard who 'stole' his candy. It's not hard for Jim to put on the infantile role. 

"I am certain we can provide it," Latricilal says and glances at Khan, wondering how such a man can take such a ridiculous lover. But males are stupid creatures anyway, which is how she has built her empire. "And anything else you may want."

She leads them into a heavily decorated room, overly done in a fluffy cushions kind of way. Gesturing to a sofa, she takes her place on a long chair, stretching out in a way that shows off her legs. Ringing for one of her favorite slaves, she asks, "What may I offer you beyond...root beer?"

Khan glances at James and asks, "What would you like, darling?"

Ugh, this woman makes too much money from her 'business,' and it pisses Jim off even more. He lets Khan settle himself and then settles in right beside him. He really doesn't mind playing the role of lover, actually. "Cardassian fruit squares," he replies lazily and then looks at the slave, trying to gauge how old the child is. "And a full tour of your facility." 

He settles himself against Khan, practically draping over him, as if he's easily bored and will beg 'John' to go back home if things get too boring. 

Khan looks over the slave with coolly assessing eyes, even as he drapes an arm over James and lazily cups the fullness of his groin. The move is overly possessive and emphasizes his alpha status. "I shall have chocolate, the drink," he says, "and some plo'meek, if you can make it correctly."

Latricilal nods and waves away the slave. "My favorites, Stor, which you had best get right." She turns back to her guests. "Now, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Darling, shall you tell her?" Khan asks.

Poor child. Being the 'favorite' must be hard. Jim watches the boy leave, and then he glances over at Khan when his attention is called for. "Hmm," he ponders and then smiles. "We like the younger ones. The younger, the better. They're so pretty, and easier to train." God, he hates himself for saying that, but it's necessary.

"But nothing under a mental human age of ten," Khan says. "I do not want infantile. Definitely malleable and in perfect health. Looks- I prefer light skin and hair, but that is not a prerequisite. Any good-looking male child with the beginnings of training, but whom has not yet been received advanced training. That we shall provide." He turns to press a kiss to James' forehead. "Have I missed anything, darling?" His hand tightens slightly over his pants.

Jim nods in agreement with Khan's description and even pipes up that he likes the pale ones, as well. Then he moans out loud -- deliberately -- when Khan squeezes him like that, which fades into a contented hum. "No, I think... I think that covers it."

But then he pauses, as if suddenly thinking of something. "Do you have non-humans, Madame Latricilal?"

"Many," Latricilal answers, eyes drawn to where Khan is doing lewd things to James. She licks her lips a little and then flicks her attention back to their faces. "A full menu, including Klingons, Romulans and Cardassians, if you are looking for a challenge."

"What had you in mind, darling?" Khan asks, curious at James' question. 

"Klingons? Really? Aren't they impossible to train, or is it just a matter of getting them young enough?" Mostly, Jim just wants to make sure that when they get the kids, they get all of the kids, not just the human kids. It doesn't matter to Jim if they're Romulan or Klingon or Cardassian. He also knows they might be segregated and kept in different areas, so at least if they know there are other races, they can look for them.

"They are certainly difficult," she acknowledges, "but it makes it all the more satisfying when they are on their knees in front of you, serving in quiet obedience." Her smile would look at home on any shark.

Khan strokes gently over James' groin, though the move is made more to calm and soothe than even to play the game. His own smile wants to turn angry and dangerous, but he smoothes out face and voice to say, "I suppose we can look at such species, as well, if you are interested, darling." 

The slave boy, a Vulcanoid, returns with the food and drink, setting it first in front of each guest and then to his mistress. 

She strokes his head like one would any good pet. "Please, gentleman, enjoy your refreshments. I shall have some of my stock brought up for your review." 

Fuck this woman. Fuck her and her condescending fucking touching of that Vulcan child. Jim wants to reach out and hit her. And he wonders, briefly, at the way the boy's eyes flick over to him if Jim's projecting his emotions loudly enough for the child to pick up on them. Whoops. He tries, after that, to project calm, instead. 

It's easier if he focuses on Khan's touch and not on breaking that stupid nose of Latrine's. Calm, Jim. Calm. You're a captain of the United Federation of Planets. 

He looks over at Khan, sliding his hand down to mingle their fingers together. "I don't know. I think it would be better if we could just go down and peruse the wares ourselves..." 

"If that would be permitted," Khan says, looking at her. "My darling James does prefer to see everything that is for offer before choosing. And I do like to give him what he wants." He gently squeezes their joined hands.

Latricilal considers and then nods once. "When we have done with our repast, I shall show you all my wares within your parameters, of course."

Jim shrugs, as if it's not important. "We've bought ones outside of our parameters before, simply because they had that...certain something we wanted." It's a subtle hint that he wants to see them all. He wants to take a headcount. Nobody gets left behind on Jim's watch. Not a single child.

"We realize this is an inconvenience," Khan says smoothly, "but it will go a long ways to smoothing over our initial introduction."

"Very well, I shall have my guards assemble all the stock, so you may choose the ones you wish for closer examination. That will take a little time, but I shall see it done." Latricilal rose and nods to them. "If you will excuse me."

"Excellent," Jim comments and as she rises, climbs into Khan's lap, as if they're going to have a little make-out session while she's busy. Mostly, this makes it easier for Jim to speak to Khan in quiet tones. "No weapons. Think you can still handle the guards?"

Khan kisses James' beautiful mouth and whispers into it, "My concern is for the children. They shall be in the line of fire. As will you. Unarmed." He cups James' ass and tugs him even closer, moving to kiss and nip at his ear. This allows him to continue to speak to him. "We must find a way to get them out of the fight."

Oh, Jim's just fine with getting tugged closer like that. Just fine, indeed. "I hope you have a plan, 'cause other than dropping my pants and screaming 'PUDDING' to distract everybody, I don't know how to get all the guards away." 

Khan growls softly and says, "You will not allow anyone else to see you in such a way, while I am with you." He thrusts up into the man on his lap, deliberately grinding their cocks together. "This may not be the most opportune moment. We shall be able to make a count of the children and scout. If there is a time to make our move, I shall, but we may need to learn what we can and then plan something."

Jim groans when Khan grinds up against him like that, forcing his brain to concentrate on the here and now, rather than the future in which Khan fucks him senseless. "Right. Basically, the plan is to wait for an opportunity and jump on it." 

"If we act immediately, yes," Khan murmurs and wraps a hand in James' hair to tug him into a much deeper, more passionate kiss. He deliberately smears the gloss on his mouth and tweaks the false piercing, wishing again that it were real. "If we do not have the opening now, I shall plan something with much more detail." He plays with the little nub until its hard in his fingers and the clamp must be very tight indeed. "I know you wish for immediate action."

Goood, why does Khan have to get him hard and wanting while he's down here and trying to work? His cock stirs to life against his will, and he growls when Khan makes his nipples hard and uncomfortable. "You're right about that, but I'm not going to do anything stupid, so don't worry about that." 

"If you have a moment when you may strike effectively, I know you shall take it," Khan says, pleased that James is responding to him even here. He sucks on his lobe and whispers, "I find that I am loathe to stop touching and arousing you, my James."

"I can tell," Jim whispers back, trying to find the strength to push Khan away. Then again, there are guards watching them, and it's important to put on a believable act. Still, he's not going to have sex with company. "You should try to behave yourself, though." 

"That has never been a priority for me," Khan says and slids his hands under the trench coat. "We could just continue as you started." He swallows James' response in another, longer kiss.

"It shoul--" Jim doesn't even get to finish that before his mouth is engulfed again, and he groans, biting at Khan's lips, both aroused and irritated. 

Khan releases James and sits up, gently sliding him to the cushions beside him. "Perhaps we should consume our refreshments." He looks completely unperturbed, except for a telling tent in his very tight pants.

"You're such an asshole." His own pants are tight enough that Jim can't even really tent them, which makes things somewhat uncomfortable. Still, he leans forward to get his fruit squares -- inspecting them for blueberries (not that Cardassians have blueberries) -- before popping one into his mouth. 

Khan smirks at James and says, "I shall make it up to you...darling." He sips the chocolate and nods in favor. "Our hostess does have expensive possessions."

"Yeah, it's nice in here," Jim says around a mouthful of food. Those fruit squares are actually pretty good. He doesn't even know why he asked for them. They're just the first thing that popped into his head. Spock would be proud. "She must sell a lot of slaves." 

"Her stock must be quite impressive," Khan agrees and tries the soup with a slight frown. "I wonder how she procures them." His eyes flicker to James, something dark in them.

"Secrets of the trade, I'm sure. Everybody's got their suppliers." Jim looks back at Khan, trying to figure out what he's thinking. The man is an absolute mystery sometimes. 

Their hostess chooses this moment to reappear and says, "If you're both ready, we have assembled the stock for your review." 

Khan stands and offers an arm to James. "Shall we, darling?"

Jim takes the offered arm, linking them together as he stands. "I'm excited to see them all. I really hope we can find something special. It's been so long since we had new toys." 

"Are you implying I don't treat you right?" Khan asks with a slight frown. "I try to satisfy all your whims, darling. You just have so many."

"Shh," Jim soothes, moving his arm to wrap it around Khan's waist, instead. "That's not what I meant. I'm just excited by new things. You know this." 

Khan makes a discontented noise, but accepts the arm and places one of his own over James' shoulders. He is well aware of the new guards around them again. Their activities taking out other slavers have definitely had an affect on their hostess. "Yes, forgive me, darling. I suppose I am a little unsettled still by being surrounded by hooligans."

"Hee hee. You said 'hooligans'," Jim teases, leaning up to nibble at his jaw. "But you're right. They're distracting and some of them smell funny." That last bit is added in a mock-whisper, as if he doesn't want the guards to hear.

Khan rumbles in his approximation of a purr, and they all step into a large turbolift, obviously designed to carry many people. He counts guards as the doors open on to a large hall, filled with children. Far more than even he imagined, all ages and sizes and species and stages of being broken. He knows James will be furious, so he releases him to allow his progress toward the gathering.

Oh my God. Jim nearly says that out loud, and for a moment, all he can do is stare. But he gathers his wits about him quickly enough and steps forward, trying to figure out how many of them there are. So many... Too many. Too many with broken faces and sad eyes. Too fucking many, and it rips Jim's heart in two. He finds he hopes Khan leaves Latricilal somewhere very unpleasant. 

His gaze settles on one brunet kid in the middle, sad hazel eyes and a furrow in his brows that reminds him too much of Bones, and he wades right in amongst the children to crouch down in front of that one, pretending to look him over. 

Really, though, Jim's just looking at him and trying to tell him, without saying anything, that things will be okay, that he shouldn't give up hope. 

Khan sweeps his eyes over the rows of children to calmly assess all the guards, before glancing back at James. He leaves his lover to find his equilibrium and wanders through the room, looking apparently at all the choices, but cataloging exits and guards and weapons and airways. His steps halt near a small Vulcan child, far younger than most of the others. 

"He is special," Latricilal says from her place at the front. "The last of his house. A truly magnificent buy, for he will age far slower than human children."

Oh God. Oh God. Oh God. He can't help but think of Spock when he looks over and sees that little Vulcan, with his pointy ears, tinged slightly with green, and those slanted eyebrows and dark, blank eyes. Fuck, is that what Spock looked like when he was little? This is breaking Jim in so many ways, and he wants to just scoop them all up and take them all home, but he can't. Not yet. 

But that little Vulcan... "I like him." Jim says as he stands. "This one, too," he says, settling his hand gently on the mini-Bones' head. 

Khan sees the similarities between the children and James' crew and feels a stab of guilt for how long he has kept the man away from people he cares about. "Vulcans are expensive, especially since there are so few of them," he says, moving on.

"I suppose they are..." Jim frets a little, not wanting to leave the mini-Spock and mini-Bones behind. He doesn't want to abandon them, to leave them in Latricilal's hands for another goddamn minute. It doesn't exactly help that the boy at his side seems to sense that Jim's different, and Jim looks down to find that the child has wrapped himself around his leg. Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. God, don't do that to him, little Bones. _Please._

Khan's eyes slide to James and notice the child clinging to him, instinctively knowing that this man is different and safe. He smiles and says, "Perhaps we might have more than one. I shall consider it." 

"I'd really like that, baby. Really, really." Jim keeps stroking his fingers through the boy's hair and wishing he had the strength to pull away. He's rooted in spot, though, surrounded by all these children, and then the next thing he knows, there's another one latching onto his other leg. Oh my God. He can never leave. He can't leave these kids. How can he? 

Khan worries now because the children are shifting toward James. The guards look worried, uncertain what to do. Even their hostess seems unsure...and then Khan feels stupid. Their hostess, of course. He circles around at the end of the row, saying, "James, you always do pick up strays." He offers a smile at Latricilal and says, "I'm afraid this may take some time, as James makes up his mind."

Latricilal's smile is pleased, as she reads the opportunity to make a lot of credits here. "I assure you that-hrk!" Her words choke off as Khan's right hand clamps firmly around her windpipe.

Jim's head snaps up as Latricilal's words are cut off, and then he can't help the grin that spreads across his face. Yes. Right by the neck, like she deserves. "Nobody move, or John here will have absolutely no problem breaking her spine in half before any of you can even reach your guns. And speaking of your guns, I suggest you all drop them on the floor, nice and slow, one at a time, starting with you." He points at the guard closest to the door. "Drop it, and don't do anything that will make you regretfully unemployed." 

Khan bares his teeth and says, "I am not a nice person, Madame, and if you value your continued existence, I suggest you order your guards to follow James' instructions. Your guards' phaser blasts shall not bring me down, and if they harm James or the children, you will all die." His thumb presses into her windpipe even further. "Do you understand?"

She nods, eyes full of rage, and croaks, "Drop your weapons."

"James, determine which of these rooms is the best for holding the guards. Perhaps one of the ones that held older children. The guards will be placed in there."

"On it." Jim bends down to kiss the top of the heads of the kids clinging onto him and gently nudges their grips away so he can wade through the sea of little people to check out the surrounding rooms. As soon as he finds one, large and well-secured, he gestures towards it. "Okay, all you assholes inside." 

"Tell them to go," Khan growls at Latricilal and shakes her when she does not respond fast enough. The guards are obviously not keen on the plan, their eyes flicking between escape and their boss. And then Khan draws the phaser he sees Latricilal reaching for in the folds of her dress and blasts a hole in the wall between three of them. After that, they move with appalling swiftness. 

Jim locks them in there, good and tight, and then he uses his little electronic lock-picker to completely disable the console so that they won't be getting out any time soon, either. Starfleet will have to cut the lock out or put a hole in the wall. That's fine, though. It's not like they'll die of thirst before Starfleet gets there. 

Once all the guards are away and it's just them and Latricilal, Jim breaks out a big, friendly smile for the kids. "Hi everyone! I'm Jim, and I know all of this is really scary for you right now, but I promise this is all gonna get a lot less scary soon, okay? On the plus side, I also have candies for anybody who wants to tell me their name! So, if you want to tell me your name and get a candy, raise your hand."

And there's already a bunch of hands sticking in the air, and more joining them with every passing second. Khan can deal with Latricilal. Jim will take care of the kids. 

Khan glances at James and then knocks out Latricilal with a quick movement of his right hand. He drops her right there and then turns to James. "This entire floor is sealed off from transporters, so you shall have to move everyone upstairs so they may be fetched by your Starfleet." He pauses and looks over the children, already surrounding his lover, especially the youngest, who are still in need and want to love and trust adults. The elders hang back warily, distrust in their eyes. This would be the perfect time to arrange to fly away forever, leave James to Starfleet and this ragged bunch of children who need him.

"Yeah, okay. Let's lead them back up, then." Jim gives Khan a hopeful smile, thinking that maybe, maybe these kids can get the help they need and grow up without all sorts of psychological problems. 

"Alright, kiddos, I still have candies left, but we're gonna go upstairs now, okay?" He notices that they all seem a little hesitant, but Jim reaches out for the one that clung to him before, and after a moment, there's a little hand nestling into his own and Jim smiles brightly. "C'mon," he says gently, leading the brunet boy towards the door, and the rest start following after, little ducklings all in a row. 

Khan watches the children follow James, not all of them fitting in the lift at once, but he returns for them in shifts. Khan himself herds out the last of them, the wary, older ones, some of them the Klingons, Romulans and Cardassians they had mentioned before. Even a Gorn. He grabs their former hostess rather roughly and tosses her over one shoulder, taking her up with the last load.

When they are all assembled, he dumps the unconscious female on the floor and heads for James. He wraps a hand around the back of his neck and tugs him up for a sweet kiss, something almost sad in it. His emotions and thoughts are torn. He does not know what the unselfish thing to do is, partially because he has seldom been unselfish in his life and the urge is confusing. He does not linger long in the kiss, not wanting to make James uncomfortable in front of the children.

"Call your Starfleet. I will take care of our hostess for the duration."

Jim doesn't get why that kiss seems sad, and he blinks at Khan, a little confused. Maybe he's just worried about the kids? Yeah, that must be it. So, he gives him one more peck on the lips and smiles. "Yeah. Don't go easy on her. You can let me know where you put her when you get back. Don't take too long!" He pats Khan's rear to get him moving and then moves to the computer, so he can make that call. 

Khan watches James and then the children as they follow him and then transports himself and Latricilal to the shuttle.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bottom!Khan here

Khan watches James and then the children as they follow him and then transports himself and Latricilal to the shuttle. He takes her a distance, to a nasty, but inhabitable, moon. His refrains from torturing her with more than a few nasty words and leaves her begging for her life. But against his own inclination, he leaves just enough provisions to ride her over for when Starfleet shall come to arrest her. 

Then comes the hesitation, the indecision that has him leaving the shuttle in orbit for a long time, not going anywhere. But at the last moment, agonized and pushed by every instinct he possesses, Khan goes back for his James. 

Which is just as well. Starfleet has arrived by then, and Jim is busy trying to avoid detection and convince mini-Bones to stay behind. The kid seems to have taken a shine to him, and Jim's so heartbroken to have to explain to him that he has to go with the people in the red and blue shirts because they're there to help and they'll take him back to his home. 

Oh, God, that frown. It's so much like Bones. Jim just drops to his knees, gives the kid a hug, and then freezes when he hears a hesitant, "James T. Kirk? Captain James T. Kirk?" 

From then on, it's constant running as Jim tries not to get caught by the Starfleet officers desperately searching for him. 

_Fuck, Khan, where the hell are you!?_

Khan curses at the sight of a starship in the planet's orbit, before he pilots the ship neatly between them. He halts just long enough to locate and beam up his James. The instant James appears on the padd, he warps right out of there, before the starship can even react. And then he's flying from his chair and lifting James off his feet and into a kiss. A lot of kisses, all over his face and neck and back to his mouth again.

Jim clings right back to him, wrapping his legs around Khan's waist and smiling as he returns those kisses, happy to be back on board. "I was starting to think you'd forgotten about me!" He really wasn't ready to go back to Starfleet. Not yet. 

"Never," Khan promises and hauls him toward the bed. His hands tear off James' clothes, which he has changed since the ridiculous costumes they originally wore. He spreads James out on the mattress and looks at him, eyes hungry and intenser than ever. He leans in for a long sharing of mouths, hands almost shaking where they trace soft skin and locate the fake ring in his right nipple. Rumbling with pleasure, he plays with the jewelry.

Oh, that attention is glorious and it makes Jim arch up into his touch, moaning, as he's divested of clothing in record time. "Fuck. You missed me, huh?" He gasps into that kiss, cupping Khan's face with his hands and stroking cheekbones with his thumbs. There's pleasure and good sensations rolling through his body, but mostly, he just wants to wrap around Khan and be glad they both made it out of there. 

James will never know how close Khan came to not returning, to leaving his lover to his career and the care of the rescued children. Khan pauses and looks at him, pale eyes extremely intense and full of emotions. "Yes," he whispers and kisses the decorated nipple, before sucking on it leisurely. 

"Missed you, too," Jim breathes, swallowing down a groan, and watching him intently. Something seems different about Khan. "Are you okay...?" He gets the sense that something happened, he's just not at all sure what. 

"I am now," Khan gently assures James and then removes his own clothes. He eases down beside him, just stroking his chest lightly now. "What of you? I know seeing all of those children treated that way was not easy for you."

Jim shifts closer to him, enjoying his warmth. "Yeah. I was so close to adopting Karl -- that kid that looked like Bones. And the little Vulcan, too. I'm so not ready for kids of my own, but seeing them like that..." He frowns, brows furrowing. It's hard for him to even think about what they must have been through. 

Khan kisses his forehead lightly and murmurs, "You saved them, gave them a reason to trust again. That is worth a great deal. Did you have trouble with the older ones? I was a little worried..."

"They were quiet, yeah, but the younger ones sort of helped to get things going. I got them all sat down and I told them stories to keep them distracted, and then we all went off to raid the synthesizers and we invented all kinds of crazy foods." Jim smiles a little. "It was just group mentality after that. The older ones loosened up and joined in." 

"You are good with children," Khan says. "Which is fortunate, if this is to continue to be our occupation." He breathes out once and then kisses James again. "Will it?"

"I hope so. I wanna keep helping kids." Jim rolls over until he can rest his head on Khan's chest. "I think we've almost got enough for me to make a case with Starfleet. They saw me. They know I was there."

"And you ran from them," Khan murmurs and tucks James into his arms, reveling in the twining of their bare skin. "When you return to your Starfleet, you wish me to go with you." He does not phrase it as a question, even as he strokes over James' spine and to the crease of his ass.

"Yeah, I ran. Because I want it to be _our_ Starfleet. I want you to be there with me, to serve with me, to explore the stars with me." Jim shifts his leg to drape over Khan's hip, wanting to be as close as possible. 

Khan jerks a little and his widened eyes take in all of James, disbelief in their depths. "Starfleet? They will never accept me. Even if I get a reduced sentence due to our recent activities, what would ever persuade them to take in a mass murderer? Not even you, for all your sugared words and tactics." He settles his head back down just looks in quiet wonder at James, as another thought, equally as powerful, strikes him. "You wish me to remain with you?"

"I'll make it work. I'll find some loophole in the system. I'll make them see that you're not who they thought you were. You're a saver of children, Khan. These kids have parents who are going to be grateful. I'm sure I can get in touch with them somehow, ask them to speak up on your behalf, not to mention all the other people we've saved." Jim closes his eyes, trying not to get overwhelmed with all the people he's going to have to call in favors from. "Yes, I want you by my side. It'll be lonely without you."

Khan chokes on the words that want to pour out of him, unfamiliar, dangerous, stupid, emotional words that no one shall ever drag from him. Except maybe James. His amazing, ridiculous, perfect James. He rolls on top of his and delves in for some serious appreciation and thanks in the form of long kisses, wishing he could project what he felt like a touch telepath. How idiotic to want to be a bit more like a Vulcan right now. But James wants him. 

Those kisses seem to convey so much, and even if Jim won't place any words to it, those feelings are warm. They make him glow a little from the inside out and he can't really even describe why. It's like being weightless and at the center of a massive black hole at the same time. He likes it. 

Khan eases back to the side again and tucks James against him, chin resting in soft hair. "Thank you," he says after a long moment. He traces James' spine, the touch light and tender, not meant to arouse, but to express affection. 

Jim's comfortable like this, face pressed against Khan's neck and breathing in his scent. It's warm and familiar. That gratitude, though, confuses him. "For what?"

Khan tilts up James' face with gentle hands and searches his eyes deeply, before saying with surprise, "You really don't know." And that earns him another kiss, one of Khan's hands framing a cheek and the other gently removing the nipple stud.

"...Explain, please?" Jim's just getting more confused, and all of this affection, though thoroughly welcome, isn't answering his question, either. Still, he leans into that kiss and nuzzles into Khan's hand. This all seems far more intimate than it used to.

"You wish me to stay with you," Khan says, as if it explains everything. And for him, it really did. He dots kisses over James eyelids and rubs gently at the tender nipple, trying to soothe away any soreness.

"Yeah, I do." Jim still doesn't quite get why he's getting thanked for that, but those kisses and that soothing hand feel really good, and they help to lull away the last of his worries about the kids. "If there's any possible way I can get you aboard my ship, I'll find it."

"I fear Starfleet shall have no plans for me but a cage," Khan says softly, "but perhaps I would not mind that so much now." He presses more kisses over James' face and then starts to slide down, making love with his mouth to warm, sweet skin.

Jim drags his fingers through Khan's hair, massaging his scalp lightly, and looks down at him, absolutely determined. "I'll figure something out. Trust me. I'm not going to let them lock you away." 

"You don't believe in no win scenarios," Khan murmurs into his chest and then fastens to his abused nipple. He flicks his tongue over the nub to ease and give pleasure.

"Not even remotely. I might have to take you on board as a 'prisoner' at first, and then slowly let you out bit by bit until the crew get used to having you around and realize you're not a threat. I bet you'd do well down in engineering to start off with." Jim lets out a sigh when Khan latches onto his nipple like that and smiles a little. "You'd really like it if I pierced them, huh?"

Khan hums agreement and then lifts his head, licking already glistening lips. "Yes. I would pierce them for you, James, and choose the design. Something silver with a tiny turquoise bead to match your eyes." He hums at the idea and suckles again, lightly kneading James' sides with his hands. 

"I could maybe get away with it... Not on away missions, but the rest of the time, probably. It's not gonna make them, like, sore all the time, is it?" Jim tips his head back and soaks in the attention, just relaxing and letting Khan touch him all over. He's normally not keen on just laying back and doing nothing, but this feels good. 

Khan freezes at the words and then looks up at James with complete astonishment, before blinking it away. "You would allow me?" He tweaks the wet nipple and rolls it between his fingertips. "No, the ache would fade soon."

"Yeah. Why not, right? So long as I can take them out for missions, it'll be fine." Jim groans at the pinching and licks at his lower lip. "Have you always had a kink for pierced nipples?"

"You are what I have a kink for," Khan admits throatily, already picturing the decorated nipple. He gets his legs under him and rolls James to his back, straddling the other man. His fingers are on each of the other man's nipples now, trying to discover just how much pleasure only stimulation there will bring.

"Doesn't really answer my question." Still, Jim smiles and rolls over with him, lifting his hands up to pillow them behind his head and watching those fingers on his skin. He sucks in a quiet breath, eyes lidded, and squirms just slightly. Both nipples are already perky and hard from the attention, and it brings a light flush to his cheeks. He's never been with anybody who's paid quite so much attention to them before. 

Khan mouths over the blush that colors James' face so attractively. He growls under his breath in uncensored delight at the reception to his attentions. But then releases each nipple with a last, final tug. He has been distracted from his original goal, and that will not stand. With a light kiss to James' nose, he slips back down to renew his sweet attentions to every bit of skin within reach of his mouth. Which is really all skin.

Jim's definitely more than content with that, letting out the occasional throaty moan when Khan hits a tender spot. His cock is slowly filling up, resting heavy between his legs, and he can't fight the urge anymore to reach out and touch, so he goes back to running his fingers through Khan's hair, brushing it out of his face as he works. "You're the most attentive partner I've ever had."

Khan pauses and looks up, not sure he believes the words, even though they warm him. "Flattery is welcome, but unnecessary." He returns to his good work, gently cradling James' cock in one large palm and dotting the whole length with the minutest of kisses.

"Just shut up and accept it for what it is," Jim growls playfully, spreading his legs as much as he can and lifting his hips up into that touch. "Fuck, it's hot when you do that." His cock seems to agree, as it twitches, filling and growing, getting harder with every touch. 

Khan kisses the tip and playfully licks the slit, vibrating his tongue there. "What is it then?" he asks with equal amusement in his eyes, delighted to find that their couplings can be fun in more senses then just the physical.

"Truth," Jim replies, practically daring Khan to try to say otherwise. That tongue, though...that is unfair and distracting, and Jim can't be bothered to complain. 

Khan hums and lightly sucks the tip of James' cock, before continuing his determined effort to kiss every millimeter of skin along the length of his erection. He keeps one hand busy manipulating the organ in every way possible and the other dips into the join of right thigh and groin, playing with the sensitive skin there.

"Mm, fuck," Jim spreads his legs a little wider, fingers tightening in Khan's hair. He's fully hard now and throbbing, hips slowly rocking up rhythmically like he wants to fuck Khan's mouth, unable to keep still. "Fucking tease...." That's definitely not an insult.

"Yeess," Khan hisses like a very satisfied snake. He sucks at the very base of James' cock, mouth latched firmly, but not threateningly. The flavor and scent pleasurably suffuse his senses, and he breaks off reluctantly.

Jim lets out a long, desperate moan at that, needing more contact, needing more of that wet heat, needing fucking something. "Please," he whines, looking pleadingly at his lover. "More?"

Khan looks at James for a very, very long moment and then reaches over to retrieve one of the small vials from the nightstand, something long since taken from the box of pleasure kept by the ship's previous owner. He pours a generous amount in one hand and asks with a half-quirked mouth, "More?"

"You can use the whole fucking thing if it means you'll stick your cock in me right goddamn now." Okay, so Jim gets a little demanding when he's hard as steel and aching for attention...

Khan's eyebrows arch up under his bangs, and one of his superior smirks makes his lips curve upward. He rises to his knees in a move as sensual as any well trained concubine, fingers of one hand dipping lightly into the slick cupped in the palm of the other. And then he reaches that hand forward and hovers just between them, eyes growing even hotter.

Jim squirms, silently begging for Khan to stick those slick fingers inside him and stretch him out, and he reaches to grip at the base of his own cock, rubbing one finger slowly against the vein to make his erection twitch invitingly. "Come on..." 

Khan gauges James for a moment and then ever-so-slowly, reaches behind to slide two fingers into himself, arching up at the long unfamiliar touches. He watches James carefully to see if he will be receptive to this, even as he uses his own strength to pry himself open, muscles protesting.

"Holy fuck." Jim's eyes go wide at that because that's the complete opposite of what he was expecting, and his eyebrows practically raise up to his hairline. "Holy fuck. _Holy fuck._ " Evidently, though, that's good surprise because there's a strangled moan coming out of Jim at the sight, even if he doesn't remember making it. 

Khan's eyes darken even more, the pupils swallowing the blue, and he grips James' cock with the hand not inside him, liberally coating the entire surface. His fingers splay a scissor only a few times more inside himself, before he swings up and over James' body. He places both hands on James' chest for a brief moment and then situates his ass in position, reaching back to steady the erection that will pierce him... in one driving motion that makes him throw back his head with a deep cry.

Jim's mind is fucking blown. He'd never thought, in a million years, that Khan would be riding his cock. Never ever. Maybe he's hallucinating? No. This is too fucking gorgeous to be a hallucination, and then -- oh, fucking mother of mercy. The feeling of Khan spearing himself on his cock is the best thing he's felt in a long time, and his own cry mingles with Khan's, hands reaching out to grab onto the brunet's hips, holding him steady. "This is real, right?" Shit, he just has to make sure. 

"Do not expect it to be repeated often," Khan warns him, but his eyes are warm, if slightly unfocused. James is large inside him, though the pain recedes quickly. He tries an experimental raising and lowering of his body and finds that is quite serviceable. Another is equal. And another. Until he rides with the speed and force that only an augment can. 

"Noonien," Jim moans and doesn't dare close his eyes for fear of missing a single second of this. He can't even move his hips. All he can do is grip onto Khan's thighs and stare, entranced, at where his cock keeps disappearing into that unimaginably tight, hot, slick hole. He's not going to last long like this, not when every movement of Khan's hips makes his whole body ache with pleasure, but it's so fucking worth it. "You're so fucking amazing." 

Khan rumbles at the use of his true name and deliberately squeezes his muscles around James, able to exert that kind of fine motor control. He allows his pace to pick up even more, a series of uncontrollable noises falling from his mouth as he manages to find the spot inside him that sparks such intense pleasure.

Despite how well and thoroughly Khan is fucking himself on his cock, Jim manages to work up enough brain cells to slide one hand up to his lover's chest and pinch at his nipples, wanting to stimulate him a little more. The moans he makes are amazing, and Jim responds to each one with a moan of his own. His cock twitches and pulses and throbs inside the Augment, and he whimpers, pushing his hips up against him just a bit. "I don't think I-- Fuck, I won't last much longer like this. You're so fucking tight!"

Khan growls and says, "Yes, finish inside me, James. I wish to see it, to feel it, to know it with you." He leans forward enough to kiss him briefly, body easily bending into the awkward shape. "Please."

That kiss makes Jim wrap his hand around the back of Khan's neck, tugging him in for a deeper kiss, biting at his lips, licking at his teeth. It's needy and possessive, and the only reason he breaks that kiss is because he's suddenly crashing over and needs that air to moan loudly. He bucks up against him, fisting his fingers into the sheets as he comes, coating Khan's insides with his seed, and fuck, it is the sexiest thing in the fucking galaxy. 

Khan purrs lewd and encouraging filth into James' ears the entire time, just riding it out with ease. He waits for James to calm a little, but not completely, before asking in a voice that's all honey, "So that was an acceptable first time then?"

"You're trying to kill me," Jim pants, stroking at Khan's hips and then moving to the brunet's cock, wanting to touch. "That was fucking amazing. I never thought you'd let me fuck you." 

Khan lowers his eyelids and says, "I never thought I would either." He eases off of James, away from those distracting hands, and lays on his back, all show. His right hand wraps around himself to stroke, eyes closing in bliss.

"You can fuck me, if you want. Or I can suck you off..." Jim looks over him, admiring the view, and rolls over to run his hand down Khan's torso, tracing along the lines of his abdomen as he watches Khan stroke himself. 

"I should like your mouth," Khan murmurs, opening his eyes to slits to look over that plush set of lips. "Please." He releases himself and folds his arms under his head to watch.

Jim lifts himself up, crawling over Khan to settle himself between the brunet's thighs, and immediately leans down to nuzzle at his cock. He licks up the length of it and wiggles his tongue against the frenulum. While he does that, he trails his hand between Khan's cheeks to press against his entrance, rubbing in circles at the stretched muscle.

Khan makes a little noise of discontent, but then relaxes to allow James to touch and play with his hole. He reaches down to stroke over James' cheeks, watching his tongue work busily. "You liked that," he says, pressing a little into those fingers.

"Fuck yes, I did." Jim punctuates it by slipping a finger into Khan, wiggling it around in search of the Augment's prostate and sucks in the head of his cock, massaging it with his tongue. Maybe, maybe, if he makes this really good for him, Khan will be more inclined towards doing it again. Not that Jim's going to get his hopes up much; Khan's too much of a dominating personality to submit often. 

Khan allows this continued penetration, since the sensations are pleasant enough, but wonders if he hasn't made a mistake. Still, James gave a lot of himself, admitting that he wants Khan to stay with him, and that makes Khan inclined to be generous.

Jim doesn't push for more than that. Once he's found Khan's prostate, he rubs little circles around it, teasing and toying with it. His tongue licks around the head of Khan's cock and then Jim starts sucking it in, inch by inch, a little further every time he bobs his head, moaning all the while. 

Khan licks his own lips and then thumbs over James' mouth, pushing his hips up suddenly. He doesn't thrust very high or hard, just enough to warn James that he doesn't plan to lie back and take it. The fingers inside him spark along his nerves, bit by bit eroding his control. "You are stunning," he rumbles at his lover.

Jim gags slightly, but doesn't seem to mind. He goes right back to sucking him hard and fast, moaning in agreement with Khan's statement. Testing, he presses one more finger into Khan, letting it join the first in pressing at that little nub inside him. It seems like Khan's prostate works just the same as Jim's, so hopefully it feels just as good. 

Two fingers. James really is pushing his luck with Khan. He shivers a little, though, the pleasure undeniable. He begins to thrust between fingers and mouth, testing how much James can take. "Don't be afraid to use teeth," he coaches, knowing others have not dared.

Jim's not one to deny a request like that, so the next time Khan pushes into his mouth, Jim lets his teeth graze against the vein on the way back out. And, since Khan seems to be rocking onto his fingers, too, Jim starts thrusting them into him, making sure to rub against that special spot every time. 

Khan groans in a pleased way and says, "More. Sharper." The pain mingles with the other sensations in a tight knot that lingers in his abdomen, building. He allows himself to ride the tide toward orgasm, wanting just that little bit more to get there.

Jim moans his understanding and lets his teeth outright scrape against that hard cock, threatening to bite down at any moment. Jim makes sure the ring of his lips is equally tight, sucking hard and humming around him. He also picks up how forcefully he's finger-fucking him, flicking his gaze upward as he pounds his fingers into Khan, deep and targeted, wanting to make his lover lose his mind. 

Khan does lose his grip on his control and arches his back with a soundless cry as he fills James' mouth with release. He fights not to ram his cock into the back of James' throat, contenting himself to small thrusts. Fast ones that rattle the bed.

Even though Jim tries valiantly, he can't quite keep up with the amount of Khan's release that spurts into his mouth. He swallows a good deal of it, and the rest comes dripping out the corners of his mouth. It doesn't help that Jim is milking his prostate for all its worth to get every last drop of cum out of Khan that he can. Once Khan's orgasm subsides, Jim pulls off of his cock and wipes at his mouth. "Wow. Big load." 

Khan blinks a few times to clear the sparks and then drags James up to lick at his mouth, before he can wipe everything away. "I suppose I shall accept that as a very crude compliment," he said, cleaning the last traces of his release from James. 

"How wouldn't that be a compliment?" Jim lounges against him, comfortable and sated (and full) and bites gently along the line of Khan's jaw. "What made you decide to let me fuck you?"

Khan considers this, as his body adjusts naturally to allow James to curl into it, cushioned and protected. His hands find warm skin and rub small circles, wherever they happen to wander. "I have never given myself to another in that fashion," he says slowly. "You seem the last chance...and I believed you would enjoy the experience."

"Really?" Jim blinks. "You've never--" He pauses, stunned, but then he smiles and nuzzles at him, mouthing at the pulse point of his neck. "I did enjoy it. Very much. Thank you." Somehow, he finds this whole thing very sweet. 

"Never of my own accord," Khan says with a kiss to James' forehead and then settles him closer. "We shall be in warp for a few hours. Time enough for you to sleep."

"Where are we going?" Jim's still pondering over the fact that Khan let him have something he'd never given to anybody else. It makes Jim feel special. That's kind of a first, too.

"Nowhere in particular," Khan says. "A quiet quadrant of space where we may reconnoiter and decide what to do next. If you wish to bring me back to your Starfleet, perhaps we should make the next target truly impressive, something that we could request the assistance of a starship for...your ship."

"I like the idea of doing something big, but there's no way in hell the Enterprise is going to be ready for action yet. You kind of did a number on her, remember?" Jim thinks for a bit, tapping his fingers against Khan's side as he does. "Maybe I could somehow check on her progress, though. See how she's coming along." 

Khan makes a discontented noise and says, "Of course, you are correct. I was not thinking of the damage to her." He pauses for a very long time and then says slowly, "I am...sorry for causing damage to your home and deaths in your family." 

Jim ducks his head at that, a brief surge of pain going through him at the recollection of those losses. "You're making up for it, bit by bit." It's true; even at the sudden reminder, Jim doesn't feel the anger towards Khan that he once did. 

"I can never make up for it," Khan says flatly. "I am merely grateful that I did not take you to your death, as well. That my blood and genetics were worth something in the end."

"Me too. I wasn't ready to die." Jim smiles a little, but it's sad. "I feel terrible. I told Spock I was scared. I shouldn't have done that. What if that was the last thing I'd ever said to him? I should have told him to take care of the Enterprise, that everything was going to be okay." He snorts. "Instead, I ended up making him cry. I'm such an asshole." 

Khan looks at him and then shakes his head slowly, "No, James, he would have cried anyway. After all, it was for you he was crying." He tugs James up for a tender kiss. 

Jim latches onto him, suddenly needing the comfort, and trembles slightly. The feeling of dying still rattles him. They almost buried him right next to Pike. He'd never been that scared in his life. 

Khan senses the fear and feels a wave of self-hatred for his part in the near-death of James. He completely engulfs James in a protective embrace, giving him physical evidence of his presence and intention to keep him safe. "There is nothing I would not do for my family," he whispers softly in his ear.

Jim buries his face in Khan's neck, closing his eyes and letting that tight hug, familiar scent, and soothing darkness calm him. After a few deep breaths, the minor trembles stop and all that remains is sleepiness. "I know. You've proven that many times over." 

"In that moment, I told you more truths than I have told you 'til now," Khan says. "And I would tell you more, but it is against my nature. Someday, I will find the courage."

"Good, 'cause I wanna hear them. And it's just more incentive for us to work our asses off so you can get a spot on the Enterprise." Jim smiles and kisses the tip of Khan's nose, then brushes their lips together. 

"James," Khan murmurs and brushes his lips with equal delicacy. "There must be another ship whose captain or crew you can trust enough. Or a way to call your own crew to your aid. Your family."

"Yeah. I'm sure there is. I know they'd come if I called. Hell, I know Bones would steal a whole ship to come get me if he knew where I was, and this is the guy who's afraid of space and flying." 

"And join your Vulcan in trying to tear me limb-from-limb," Khan says. "He would have made a formidable augment. They will be displeased when they discover that you are with me and not by force any longer."

"Yeah," Jim sighs. "They're gonna be pretty damn confused. And probably angry at both of us." He shrugs, as if this is expected and unavoidable. Hell, he'd get yelled at even if he hadn't ended up siding with his captor. 

"We will undoubtedly be split up for some long time," Khan says. "You must prove that you can think and live and command without me. That I do not hold any sway over you."

"It's not like you brainwashed me, so that won't be a problem." Jim grins at that. "If anything, I brainwashed you."

Khan doesn't like that and knows his face projects that sentiment very clearly. Possibly because it strikes a nerve deep inside him, a remnant of the conqueror, which sneers at the softness of sentiment, at what he feels for James. The pride that urges him still to leave the human and seek out death in what guise is most convenient, the only honorable way out.

Jim looks up at him, confused by the sudden change in mood. "What?" He has no idea what he said that could have possibly caused offense. Khan looks like Jim insulted his mother. 

"Whatever the truth may be," Khan says, avoiding the question, "they will think the worst of me for it. Perhaps you should return alone and allow me to turn myself in later."

"I'm not going anywhere without you." Jim frowns at the mere suggestion. He doesn't want to leave Khan behind. Maybe the Augment would change his mind and vanish...?

"If I go back with you to your Starfleet, they will forcibly separate us," Khan says. "You will have to leave me behind in the end. There is no escape from that."

Jim sighs, not liking the truth of it. "If... If I go first, then you have to promise me you're not going to just cut and run, okay?"

"And if I were to run?" Khan asks. "Would you not pursue me?"

"I guess that depends on if you'd want me to." Jim can't force him to submit to Starfleet, not without arresting him and making him the bad guy again. If Khan really wanted to run, wanted to avoid Starfleet and the Enterprise and Jim, then... Jim wouldn't go after him. Jim would let him go, much as it would hurt to do so. He doesn't want to hold Khan prisoner. 

"I will not run," Khan says softly. "I have run but once, and that only served to kill everyone I loved. What use is running to me again?"

"That's not good enough. I don't want you to stay because you think something bad will happen if you don't. I want you to stay with me because you want to stay." Jim sighs and tries not to ponder too deeply on why the thought of Khan leaving hurts so much. 

"With you?" Khan asks. "That is all I want. The only thing." He looks into James' eyes, all intensity and nerves. "But I do not want to cost you more than I already have."

"My conscience is more important than my standing at Starfleet, so don't worry about 'cost'. That's not even a factor," Jim chides. He loves being a captain, yes, but if he has to give up his position to keep Khan safe, he will. It would be the right thing to do. Regardless, he has no plans of getting demoted just yet. 

"Your conscience?" Khan asks, both dismayed and honestly confused by the reference. "What do you mean?" He pulls back enough to study James' face carefully.

"I mean that I'd be kicking myself forever if I let something happen to you. So, don't worry about me, 'cause I'm sure not." Jim looks at Khan steadily, trying to convey his honesty. It's hard to put things like these into words sometimes.

Khan shakes his head slowly at the sentiment. "That's a kind thought, James, but you would not be responsible for anything happened to me."

"Yeah, well, a conscience is a weird, fickle thing like that." 

"You are a strange man, my James," Khan says and caresses his right cheek. "Should I surrender to your Vulcan?"

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jim smiles a little at that and nods. "Spock won't hurt you if you don't resist. He's by-the-book like that."

"He is not as by-the-book as either of us believed," Khan says with a bit of a rueful twitch of his lips. "He would gladly have killed me, he who I accused of not being able to break bone. And he nearly did." 

Yeah, but you did kind of emotionally compromise him. I did that once. Bad idea." Jim's smile is equally rueful. "Let's just both be glad he didn't kill you?" 

"It was your death that affected him," Khan says. "Are you certain he does not have designs on you himself?" He eyes James appreciatively and then growls. "That might emotionally compromise me."

Jim laughs and looks at Khan incredulously. "Spock? No way. He's with Uhura. We're just friends, as much as a guy can be friends with a Vulcan, at least." 

"You are safe in thinking that he has a deep regard for you, James," Khan says. "As you are safe in thinking the same for me." 

Jim gives him a quick kiss and the corners of his eyes crinkle in amusement. "I'm just lucky your cock is on the outside." 

Khan scowls and tries not to be too offended at the responses he's gotten to anything overtly affectionate. He hardly needs a reminder that he's gotten in way too deep with this other man, but it's too late to worry about that now. "I am lucky you're such a warm and giving personality."

"I know I probably piss you off a lot," he concedes, tapping his fingers against Khan's skin idly. "I'm not good with... whatever this is." Jim doesn't even know what they're doing. He's pretty sure it's beyond what might be considered 'fuckbuddies.'

Khan manages a half-irritated shrug. "I have been no different in the past," he says, "but I find I have but little pride left where you are concerned." 

"I know... I know." Jim wraps around Khan and clings tightly to him, not really sure what to do. "I... I mean, are we--?" Fuck, he's so lost. He's terrible at this, not knowing how to even ask what's going on between them. Does this count as dating? Does Khan want it to? Should it count as dating? Or is he completely missing the mark here? Jim doesn't even know how he feels about the whole thing. It's a big, confusing mess. 

"Are we?" Khan asks and then blows out a long breath, steeling himself and shoving away all his training and whatever remaining ice rings his heart, which is little for James. "I believe the correct words at this juncture would be along the lines of- what remains of my heart, James Tiberius Kirk, is yours." 

"Fuck." That's not an expression of dismay, by any means. That's just Jim being a little overwhelmed. "You- you love me?" 

Khan loves him. Khan loves him. There's a twist he never saw coming... Or did he? 

Jim's face is beet red, and he bites at his lower lip, as he processes the information. He knows an answer is expected -- a proper one -- and he thinks hard about his own reluctance to be parted from Khan. "I've never, you know, dated anybody before."

Khan chuckles softly and says, "No more than I have, but from what I understand of the way it is supposed to work, this is not dating. However-" he pauses and then brushes both of James' cheeks with his lips "-we are not usual men, so why should the way we 'date' be anything other than different?" 

Jim closes his eyes at those kisses and flushes a deeper red somehow. "Yeah... So," he pauses, nervous. "So we're dating, then. Kinda." Well, that was a sudden change in their dynamic, wasn't it. Jim now has a completely different perspective on things. 

"Captain," Khan breathes the word like everything sweet and good in the universe, "you are no different now then you were but a moment before. Do you wish to 'date?'" 

That makes Jim's heart pound a little faster, and he tucks his head away, hiding his face while he thinks. Does he? ....It's a new concept, but it sounds kind of nice. With Khan, at least. So he comes out of hiding and nods. "Yeah."

Khan waits him out and then finds his lips quirked in a smile. "So, James, does anything change now that we are...a couple?" And that makes his mouth quirk even more, a real smile now. 

"I think we have to call our missions 'dates' now." Jim nods seriously, but then he breaks out in a teasing grin. "And you gotta be the girl." Not that he thinks their relationship needs a girl. Human society has long since grown past those gender roles. He just wants to see how Khan will react.

Khan shoves James right off the bed and to the floor with a move faster than he can track.

_Thud._

"OW. Christ!" Jim flails a little as he tries to right himself. "That was a little unnecessary."

Khan slides off the bed and moves to pull on his pants, before circling to James. He looks down at him, arms crossed and eyebrows raised. "Did I hear you correctly, darling?" he asks archly.

 _Whine. Whinewhinewhine._ Jim lifts his arms and wriggles his fingers at Khan, wanting to be picked off the floor. It's uncomfortable. "Help."

Khan pauses for only a moment and then steps forward to scoop James right into his arms. He holds him bridal style and kisses him, before saying, "Better?"

"Mmmm, yes." Jim likes being held. So sue him. But suddenly, a question occurs to him. "Hey. Hey, how long have you, yanno, liked-liked me?"

Khan just looks at him with utter disbelief, before asking, "Has my confession turned you into a teenager?" He sighs and considers for a moment. "Not long after you saved my life against my wishes."

"Shut up. I'm young at heart, okay?" But Khan's answer makes him grin, anyway. "You could'a said something."

"You didn't even like me," Khan says and moves with his precious cargo in his arms, sitting down in the only chair in the bedroom and tucking James close. "I still wonder that you do in even the smallest bit."

Yes. Snuggles. Jim definitely wants snuggles right about now, so he clings to Khan and makes sure neither of them will be going anywhere for a while. "I do. I mean I'm pretty sure I do? Like I said, this is all new to me. I've never had a boyfriend -- or a girlfriend -- before." 

"You think you do," Khan says dubiously and then nips his ear. "Tell me, James, how would you feel if I were to be hurt irrevocably?" 

"You mean... if you died?" Jim frowns at that thought, instantly holding him a little tighter.

Khan rewards the inadvertant response with a kiss and then murmurs, "How about if I were to greet you from a hard day of captaining with a warm bath, a full body massage and as much sex as your body could handle?"

Well, that's a much nicer question and eases some of Jim's anxiety, his grip on Khan loosening. "That would be the best 'hello' ever. I may hold you to that." 

"So, that would please you," Khan says and then huffs. "Of course, you are a hedonist, so that might just be the physical pleasure."

"Only other person I ever let give me a massage was Bones. And that was the time I really fucked up my back on a mission." Jim sticks out his tongue at him. "So there."

Khan wonders at that, having figured sensual massages must have been a part of some of Jim's past sexual activities. The man had participated in enough of them. He snorts disdainfully at the tongue and then asks, "And how does it make you feel to think of me on your ship, serving on your crew?"

Jim thinks on how to answer that for a moment. "I guess it'd be like... bringing my family together, you know? I'd be really happy." And probably feel a bit accomplished that he'd done the near-impossible. 

"Family," Khan says, something content in his voice as he hears James refer to him in the that context. He presses a warm, open-mouthed and loving kiss to the pulse on James' neck.

"Mm hmm." The thought of Khan with him on the Enterprise gives Jim drive to make this work. He refuses to fail, to accept that things might not work. Jim will make them work. 

"So, that is a good enough answer for me," Khan says and lifts his mouth to kiss James more truly. "We never did decide what our next step is." 

Jim sucks on Khan's lower lip languidly while he thinks. "Maybe we have to change tactics. Word's getting around about us taking out the slavers. It's gonna get more dangerous."

"We have another method open to us, a way to take out one large swath of slavers and slave owners, before they crawl back to their holes," Khan says with a dangerous gleam in his eyes. "We leak all the information."

"Either you're thinking of luring them to us, or you're thinking of letting mercs have at them." Jim's not entirely sure what Khan is planning. For all that Jim's smart, he and Khan have very different ways of thinking. 

"Not just mercs," Khan purrs. "Everyone. Think of all the angry Klingons, Romulans, Cardassians, and yes, even Vulcans, who will want their people returned. We'll put every slaver everywhere on the run for their lives. And your Starfleet will help catch more than a few, as well, I would hope."

Jim is somewhat worried about that. He's not so much worried about what the Vulcans will do, but the more warlike races who aren't on friendly terms with the Federation? What if they take prisoners? What if they kill innocents? 

On the other hand, the slavers may decide to release their cargo and go into hiding until it's safe to come out again. And, there's no way for he and Khan to get to all of them, so who knows how many would die if left under the care of their captors? 

"Do it."

"But not right now," Khan says and kisses over James' face. "I want to enjoy having you with me for awhile." He nibbles a tender ear and then sucks up a new mark on his neck. "And I want to experiment with this dating idea."

Jim purrs, but then laughs a little when a thought occurs to him. "Give me enough hickeys, and I can pass myself off as an Andorian. Nobody will recognize me." He wants to experiment, too, though. "How? Like... actually going on a date, or something?"

Khan licks the mark and gives a satisfied growl at the idea of James covered in his claims of ownership. "I feel very possessive of you and would gladly cover you in them. If I might..." He lifts James effortlessly and seals his mouth on part of a firm abdomen to draw up another mark.

"Whoa." Jim automatically brings his legs under him so he can support his weight and looks down at Khan fondly. "It kinda sucks that you heal so quickly," he murmurs. 

"I will wear a mark of yours, if you like," Khan says, inspecting his handiwork. "There are other ways of claim." 

"I'm not gonna make you get a tattoo, or anything," Jim replies and reaches to run his fingers over the red mark that's already starting to darken further. 

"There is always a ring," Khan says with a devious smile and rose to his feet to kiss him.

Jim _stares_ at him, wondering if Khan's fucking with him or if he's serious. He has no idea what to make of that suggestion.

James' expression makes Khan chuckle, and he says, "So, I guess you're not ready to make that kind of sacrifice for me. A collar?"

"I, uh. Marriage is kind of fucking scary, to be honest." Jim ponders the idea of a collar before he shakes his head. "That's degrading. You're not my slave. I don't own you. It'd practically be a crime to try to collar you."

Khan laughs softly and scoops James close again. "My James, a collar does not need to mean that, if one does not wish it to. However, you are obviously opposed, so that is not an option." He considers again and then offers, "A cuff with your initials then. Something simple and elegant." 

It's fortunate he's found a lover who's just as fond of touching as Jim is. At least now he doesn't have to seem excessively needy if he wants to be touching all the time. "That could be nice. Though, you wouldn't be able to wear it on duty." He nuzzles at him and circles an arm around Khan's waist. "Kind of a shame the dress code is so strict." 

"James, I somehow doubt a standard uniform will ever be issued to me," Khan says in amusement. "Even Marcus never allowed me the privilege."

"Fuck him. He was an asshole. Though, I gotta say, you'll probably be a redshirt." Jim bites his lip at that. "And red is so not your color." 

"A redshirt...that is insulting," Khan agrees. "Perhaps I might be an uncommissioned member of your crew. You could ask that it be a provision of my sentence."

"Hey, nothin' wrong with redshirts! Scotty's a redshirt, and Scotty's awesome. Best engineer in the Fleet. I just figured you might appreciate being a security officer. Get in on all the action, you know?"

"Only if I were to lead it," Khan says with a smirk. "I can be a scientist and teach your Vulcan about logic." His mouth lifts even further.

"Oh, God. No. I'm not getting anywhere near the trouble that would cause. And Bones would murder me if I put you in medical."

"Medical would not be to my strengths," Khan agrees. "Even your...Bones does not frighten the patients as I would. Recovery would drop." He rubs his hands over James' sides, contenting himself with the nearness and healthiness of his family. His only family. His James.

"Even though you've got a sexy-as-fuck voice, I don't think Communications is up your alley. That leaves Navigations or Tactical... Neither of which get much away-mission time." 

"You want me to be in Security," Khan says with a growl and scoops James up, heading for the mess. "You need to eat something. I'm sure you fed the children much better than yourself. My foolish James."

"Hey, I'm just saying that's where you fit in best, and then I'd have an excuse to take you down on away missions with me." Jim grins slyly, already used to getting picked up and carried around like he can't walk on his own. "I did eat!" he replies indignantly, though now that he actually recalls, he had a few candies and a chocolate bar, and maybe a little bit of ice cream. Not an amazing dietary accomplishment.

Khan snags a sheet and wraps it around James, who is still naked. He gently settles James at the table and asks, "What would you like to eat?" 

Psh. Who needs clothes? Nobody's gonna see. Nobody but Khan anyway. Still, he pretends like he cares about modesty. Mostly, it's just gonna be a bib to make sure he doesn't spill anything hot on his dick. "Hmmmmm... Chicken souvlaki." He feels like savory after all that sweet he had. 

"Interesting," Khan says and orders up the plate for his lover. He gets himself some lamb vindaloo with a side of lentil soup, Indian style. "What to drink?"

"What? I felt like chicken." Buuh, so many questions, and Jim ponders for another moment. "Chocolate milk." Okay, maybe he's not quite done with sweet. 

"I like your choice," Khan says and places his food and beverage in front of him. "You're my ridiculous James." He leans in to kiss his forehead. 

"Why am I ridiculous?" Jim sips at his chocolate milk before spearing a piece of chicken. "Just 'cause I drink chocolate milk with my dinner?"

"So many reasons," Khan purrs and rubs a bit of chocolate milk mustache off of Jim's upper lip, before sucking it off his finger.

"You could get a glass of your own." Jim smiles a little, amused by that gesture. "It's good stuff." 

"Only when it has shared your skin," Khan says and orders spiced chai from the replicator, sitting across from James. He tangles their legs comfortably and rubs a foot on his calf.

Jim likes that rubbing and curls his toes against Khan's other leg. "I dunno. I'm probably a little salty. I don't think that tastes too good with chocolate milk." 

Khan flicks his eyes over James in a way that shows his regard for his lover. And his desire. "I disagree. And I am happy to try a variety of things off your skin to see if they all taste as good." 

"Chocolate sauce usually goes pretty good with anything." Jim spears some more of his food and munches away happily, definitely hungry now that he's started eating. 

"And whipped cream?" Khan asks with a lick of sauce off his lips. "Perhaps melting ice cream."

"Well, the chocolate sauce is already going to be a sticky mess, so why not add more sticky mess?" 

Khan purrs and takes another bite of vindaloo, before washing it down with chai. "Honey is a sweet I have seldom been able to indulge my taste for since Marcus woke me up." 

"You're just interested in making me the sweetest, stickiest mess the universe has ever seen, aren't you?" Jim asks, amused. 

"No," Khan says. "I'm interested in cleaning the sweetest, stickiest mess in the universe off your skin with my tongue." 

"Mm, you'll get cavities by the time you're done," Jim teases, rubbing his foot against Khan's and smirking. "Not sure whether that'll be from me or the sugar, though." 

"From you," Khan says. "Definitely. I find that you have already infected a great deal of my better judgement."

"'Infected' is such a terrible word to use. I sound like a disease." 

"You are," Khan says. "I should have realized the moment you managed to shoot me out of the sky. But I foolish presumed that my superiority could conquer even that."

"That was self-defense. I'm usually pretty good at that." Jim finishes off the last of his meal and pushes his plate to the side for now.

Khan nods approval that James has eaten, something the man needs prompting to do. "And now, you will allow yourself to sleep for awhile longer."

"Oh my God, what are you, my mom?" Jim laughs and rolls his eyes playfully . "Alright, alright."

Khan's whole face twists in disgust, and he says in a tone of perfect horror (which masks a great deal of amusement), "I do not believe I like what you are implying about your parental relationship."

Jim laughs so hard at the absolute absurdity of that that he nearly falls over. "NO. NO, NEVER. Don't be gross!" 

Khan feels a deep well of delight over causing his James such honest amusement, such simple pleasure and laughter. He knows somehow that his lover has not laughed enough in his life, and when he has, there has been no real amusement in it. Perhaps it is a reflection of his own derth of true simple joys that makes him recognize the same in another.

"Man, you just had to go and make everything weird, didn't you?" Jim chuckles a little more and then smiles, finishing off his milk and adding the glass to the washer. "Nap time, I guess. How are you gonna entertain yourself?"

"Groping you in your sleep," Khan says and now allows James to see how very amused he also is. "Perhaps tucking you in and checking on you to make sure you stay in bed like a good little boy."

"Either of those is totally okay in my book." Jim gathers up his sheet so he won't trip on it and then heads off for the bedroom so he can flop on the bed. 

Khan trails a few steps behind. His lover collapses on the bed in an ungraceful heap, and he gently untangles him. His hands carefully straighten limbs and caress soft skin. "Shall I join you?" he asks.

Jim's like a sack of potatoes as Khan arranges him, not trying to help at all. He was comfortable as a heap, but if the Augment wants to put some order to his chaos, then Jim will let him. "Mmyep, if you're sleepy. I could always use a heater-slash-pillow."

Khan lowers himself on the bed next to Jim and stretches out, still wearing only the loose pants. He waits to see if his lover will take advantage of having him near.

Since when is Jim not a snugglebunny? As soon as Khan is settled (and maybe even a little before), Jim slings half his limbs over his new boyfriend and curls in close. "G'night."

Khan always enjoys allowing James to drape all over him and scoops his lover tighter. He drops a kiss to his forehead and murmurs, "Sleep well."


	21. Chapter 21

Unpleasant dreams startle Jim awake a couple of hours later. 

"What is wrong?" Khan asks, soothing his tense lover. "You did not sleep long." 

Having Khan there calms Jim's nerves, and he presses his nose against Khan's side to remind himself where he is. "Just a bad dream. Nothing too unusual. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"James, will you not tell me what troubled your dreams?" Khan asks, cajoling ever so gently. 

Jim falls silent for a moment, fingers curling against Khan's side. "Just dreamed about what would have happened to those kids if we'd been too late to save them."

Khan tilts his head for a kiss and then tucks him close again. "Do not think on it, my James," he consoles. "You saved them all."

" _We_ ," Jim corrects. "We saved them all. I couldn't have done it without you."

In this, Khan is not egotistical, knowing he would not be out here at all without James. So, he merely kisses his lover and then says, "You should sleep longer, if you can."

"You're so warm," Jim muses. "Why are you so warm?" He wonders if maybe Khan has a higher internal body temperature than humans do, or if maybe he has more blood vessels closer to the surface of his skin... or maybe if Jim just tends to run on the cold side?

"My metabolism is faster, so I give off more heat," Khan says and traces the lines of James' back. "I find your slight coolness refreshing."

"'M supposed to have a high metabolism, too." Jim would, anyway, if he ate enough to support it properly. "Spock is kinda cold. Did you know that? Vulcans... they're cooler than humans." 

"Perhaps their logic also freezes their blood," Khan says, rather uncharitably. He loves half-awake James and his ramblings. "And do you like hot...or cold?"

"His shoulder's not so cold when you know how to read his eyes." Jim's eyes are closed, but his brain isn't quite ready to shut off. "I like warm. I sleep better when I'm warm. It's like having more blankets."

Khan growls softly at the idea of James getting too close to Spock and rubs his arms warmingly up and down his back. "You should sleep now, James. I will keep you warm and with me, where you belong."

"But I like talking to you and I don't wanna sleep yet," Jim mumbles, getting lured deeper down. "Tell me about... your favorite place."

Khan blinks and says, "There was a place in London, one of the few I could escape and be by myself in, called Bunhill Fields. It is a cemetery, a very old and small one in the city center. Very few people visit now, so it was an ideal place to be alone for awhile."

"That's sad... Your favorite place was a cemetery?" Jim frowns a little, pressing his lips lightly against Khan's skin. "Was it just because you could be alone?"

"It was peaceful," Khan says, not thinking of it as sad. "There were trees and an old community garden, long overgrown, but still filled with flowers. And wildlife lived there. I could escape Marcus and my situation for a little while now and then, when I could get there."

"It's weird that he just let you wander off to London... How'd you manage that? I thought he'd have wanted to keep a tighter leash on you than that."

Khan snorts and says, "I blew up the place I worked, James. I was in London almost the entire time he had me. I ran off to San Francisco."

"Oh. Shows how much I know about the whole thing. In my defense, I was dead for a large potion of it. ....Potion? Portion. My brain..." 

Khan chuckles and silences James with a kiss, before supporting his head with a large hand. "You did not know. And I did not have a chance to tell you. There was much we never did speak of."

"Yeah.. s'why we gotta... gotta talk about it." Jim's having such a hard time staying awake that his words are coming out slower, timed between his breaths. 

"I will tell you now," Khan promises. "Almost anything you wish to know. In the before, my favorite place was a library in my palace, that stored ancient texts. The knowledge of before. I would spend hours there when I could, which was seldom."

"Palace... you had a palace? I want a palace," Jim murmurs, even if he really wouldn't want a palace. His sleepy brain just thinks it sounds like a good place to park his ship. Which can't actually land on the surface of a planet anyway. 

"I would give you a palace, were it in my power," Khan murmurs, whispering in his ear, soothing him toward sleep. "But you would get restless and wish to leave soon, longing for your stars."

"We could fit them in the palace..." And that'll be punctuated by the beginnings of snores. Jim's completely out of it now. 

Khan places a soft kiss to his earlobe and whispers, "Sleep easily this time, James. I shall not let even your dreams hurt you."

Jim sleeps without further incident, tucked close against his lover. It takes a while for him to come back to wakefulness again, and he does so slowly, shuffling himself closer to Khan and burying his face. "Nggh."

Even Khan sleeps for a while, though he wakes before James does. He waits contentedly for his lover and snorts in soft amusement when his first action is to bury himself further into Khan's chest and shoulder. He also feels a warm wave of happiness at the action, which signals that James trusts him. He doesn't hurry his lover to fully wake, rather liking these moments.

Jim naps for another twenty minutes like that before he finally manages to raise his head enough to poke it fully out of the blankets. "Yer awake?" Captain Obvious, right here.

Khan lowers his face to rub their nose together in that ridiculously affectionate gesture. "Not at all. You must still be dreaming."

Jim smiles at that, and then he playfully sticks his tongue out and licks the tip of the Augment's nose. "Guess you won't mind if I do that, then."

Khan's nose wrinkles in disgust, but he retaliates with a lick of his own, making sure to surpass the amount of wetness. The surge of feeling inside him is so unfamiliar he does not recognize it for a moment. And then he realizes...playfulness. James has made him want to be playful.

"OHMIGAWD," Jim yelps and pulls away, rubbing at his nose to clean it off, grinning away. "That's how you wanna play, huh?" He flings himself back at Khan, trying to lick a wet stripe up his cheek. 

Khan could easily stop him, but instead, allows the action, making another face. And then he rolls James on his back and plants an extremely wet mark on his cheeks.

"Gah!" Jim flails and tries to fight him off, wanting to roll them back over and get revenge. But he's also totally happy if this just turns into play-wrestling, even if he can't best Khan. He'll sure as hell try. 

Again, Khan allows James to push them back over and then rolls once more, ending up on top again. But he does not press down hard or take advantage. He feels his whole face transform into something alien, laughter. He is laughing at the utter silliness of their actions, at just acting for the sake of acting. Or perhaps there is a reason behind this, making his James happy. And himself, in return.

That just makes Jim grin, and he puts all his effort into trying to pin Khan down, trying to use what (little) weight he has to his advantage. "Ah hah! Got you now!" Even if he knows full well that he doesn't. "Surrender!"

That just makes Khan laugh harder, since he could send James flying across the room with a flick of his body. He arches up again and bites lightly at James' chin, scraping teeth. "And what will you do with me if I surrender, Captain?" Khan purrs, eyes warm.

"I'll make you my prisoner," Jim replies with a serious nod, despite the crinkling at the corners of his eyes. "I'll make you eat pancakes and be my personal blanket and sit on you whenever I want." 

"You are truly evil," Khan notes and pushes up with a hint of his true strength. "I do not think I will surrender to such a cruel man."

"You have no choice!" Jim tries to pin him down more firmly, hands on Khan's wrists and legs locking around his hips. "You will eat pancakes, and you will like it."

"I prefer waffles," Khan deadpans. "Forcing pancakes on me is truly the act of a depraved man."

We'll have wafflecakes, then." Jim's just making shit up now. Do wafflecakes exist? Aren't waffles just pancakes in a different shape? 

Khan snorts and flexes so James sprawls right off him. He follows him over and scoops him into a kiss. "Now, you have made me ridiculous with you."

"Your face is ridiculous," Jim grumbles, but doesn't mean it. He returns that kiss, though he breaks it off quickly. "I got morning breath."

Khan nips his lower lip sharply in retaliation for the 'insult' and says, "Indeed. Best you clean your teeth before we continue our 'ridiculousness.'"

"Ow." Jim sucks his lip in to protect it and then squirms, trying to get away. "Then lemme uuuuuuuup."

Khan looks into his face for a long moment, wondering how he can love such a strange creature, before he rolls off the bed and deposits James neatly on his feet.

"AUGH." Jim falls right over onto the bed again and rolls around. "Pins and needles in my fooooooooooooooooooot. HELP!!" 

"Are you intoxicated?" Khan asks and then sits to pick up the offended appendage and massage it back to life. "Or perhaps sleep deprived."

"No and no. I'm always like this. Why do you ask?" Jim peers at him, despite his foot being stuck up in the air. He wriggles his toes, trying to help with the circulation. 

"I do not recall you always being like this," Khan says. "Perhaps you are only always like this with people you trust." He says that with a touch of satisfaction and a touch of hope.

"Yeah, probably," Jim agrees, as if it's not a big deal. He definitely does trust Khan. At least with most things. "Mm, keep rubbing."

Khan frowns and tugs at James' foot, saying, "You are also demanding. I believe you were going to clean our your mouth." He drops the offending limb and heads for the bridge.

"Nooooooooooo, come back." Jim sticks his foot out again and wriggles his toes at him. "Come baaaaaaaack."

Khan looks back at him and narrows his eyes. "I will give you a full foot massage after you are no longer cursed with morning breath." He turns back to the bridge.

"Crankypants!" Jim calls after him, but then he does finally get up and brush his teeth. He has a shower, too, before coming out to join him on the bridge. 

Khan turns in the center chair and flicks a look over James, eyes warm. "You put on boots," he says. "Tragic."

Jim kicks off those boots so quickly, they hit the wall with a dull thud. "Boots? What boots?"

Khan snorts and stands with his normal elegant flourish, heading back for their room. "Well, do come on then."

Jim follows after him eagerly, running into the bedroom ahead of him and doing a flying flop onto the bed. 

Khan blinks and then just spreads himself out over James, leaning down to bite at his neck. "I am going to ravage you soon, if you keep behaving this way in front of me."

Jim laughs merrily, squirming under him and grinning away. "Yeah? What way is that? My normal self?"

"You say that this is what you are like naturally," Khan says. "You make me feel even more protective of you than ever, which I did not think possible."

"Yeah?" Jim hums and thinks on that, contemplating the implications. "And here you said you didn't wanna be a redshirt."

Khan bites down hard on his neck and works that mark of claim. "I am not wearing one of your damned redshirts, James," he growls.

Jim hisses, cursing quietly at the sudden sharp pain. Still, though, he's defiant in his own way. "Well, I'm not making you a red trench coat."

"Trench coat?" Khan asks and then soothes the pain with a kiss. "No, red would look terrible for a trench coat."

Jim automatically rubs at the back of his neck, wiping away the wetness and feeling at the marks left by teeth. "Yeah, it would, which is why you're stuck as a redshirt." Smirk.

"The only thing red here will be your ass when I tan it for your insinuations that I shall not rank higher than red on your ship," Khan rumbles, though not with intent.

"You realized red, in and of itself, isn't a rank, right? My third-in-command is a redshirt." Still, Jim's amused by that threat. "But seriously? You'd spank me?" 

Khan places a hand on James' perfect ass and rubs in a small circle. "With pleasure I think might be shared by both parties."

"I dunno. I've never really tried spanking as a kink." Jim crinkles his nose and purses his lips, considering it. 

Khan removes the hand and then slides to pick up James' right foot. He begins the massage for real this time, working out a hard spot in the ball. "We will not do anything you are not interested in." 

Jim likes that massage, giving a low, appreciative groan. He's never received a foot massage before, so this is novel. "If it's something you want, I'm willing to try anything once."

"And what about the other way, James?" Is there nothing you wish that I can provide where others could not?" Khan asks, fingers nimble and gentle, except where they dig out tough spots.

"Everything with you is new and exciting," Jim purrs. "But there's a lot of things I haven't tried because I didn't trust my partner."

"Name something," Khan says and kisses the ball of his foot gently. He rolls each toe through his fingers and then sucks each one with equal care.

"Bondage," Jim replies immediately. Propping himself up a little more, he twists to look at Khan, smiling at his enthusiasm, spreading his toes out for him. 

"Ah," Khan says and works on the heel gently. "Well, being with me is a form of trust in itself, as I am strong enough to hold you down without restraints."

"I know you are. You could rape me, if you wanted to. You could break my bones or snap my neck. I'm aware of all of this." And yet Jim's not bothered by it. He doesn't feel threatened by Khan at all anymore. 

Khan involuntarily moves back at the words, releasing James. "I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know. I wouldn't be relaxed like this if I thought you were going to hurt me, would I?" Jim gives him a smile and wriggles his finger to beckon him back.

Khan moves up and over and kisses him sweetly. "I won't abuse your trust, my James." 

Jim smiles and nibbles at Khan's lower lip. "I know. You've been amazing to me." 

Khan nuzzles his neck and then kisses him softly. "If you wished to tie me up, I would allow it."

Jim grins at that and reaches up to grip the back of Khan's neck, squeezing gently. "I bet you could break out of whatever restraints I got for you." 

"Perhaps, we can find something suitable, if you'd like," Khan says and darts little kisses over James' face and neck. "I trust you, as well."

Those kisses make Jim feel warm all over. It's a good feeling. "We can have a safe word, too. Just in case." 

"Mmm, a safeword," Khan murmurs and finds his mouth again, for a long, lingering kiss. "And what would work?"

Jim pauses for that kiss, wrapping an arm around Khan's waist. "Anything will work. Anything that's not something you'd normally use during sex. Something that stands out."

"Tiberius," Khan suggests with a smirk and nips over his cheeks.

Jim snorts at that and headbutts him lightly. "No. Pick something better than that. That's a terrible safeword."

"Why?" Khan asks. "It is not something I'd normally yell during our sexual congress."

"'Sexual congress?' Man, that sounds like some sort of meeting where a bunch of old guys pass bills about what kind of kinks are allowable by law." 

Khan snorts and says, "I think I will use it as a safeword." He rolls and grabs James' left foot, tugging him close with it. His fingers go to work on the new appendage, pampering it in the same way the right has already been treated to.

"You're an evil bastard," Jim gripes, but that massage calms him again, despite the sudden tug. "Then again, I could be persuaded..."

"I am both an evil bastard and quite good at manipulation to get my way," Khan observes and then plays with James' toes. "But you are also good at both of those things."

"Manipulation? What? No way. I don't even know how to spell it," Jim says, mustering up all of his innocence, but then suddenly jerks his foot away and laughs. "HEY! That tickles." 

Khan smiles, the motion becoming more and more natural the longer he spent with James, and reaches for the foot again, now with play in his intent. He catches the appendage and traces his fingers over the same spots that made James laugh before.

"Noooo! Stop it!" Jim kicks out with his foot and squirms away, trying to put a safe distance between him and Khan. "FIEND." 

Khan lets him go, but only so he can manhandle James into his arms for an affectionate hug and a kiss. "Is that a good safeword?" he teases.

"I haven't been convinced yet." It's petulant, but it's also teasing, just daring Khan to try something else. Jim likes this playful side of the Augment. 

And Khan is enjoying being playful, having this freedom with another being. He knows James will not hurt him, nor use the softer side he now displays against him. James shows an even more ridiculous nature now to Khan, so that trust goes both ways. Dumping James to the mattress, he says, "I'll convince you that it's a perfect word, all right," and searches out other ticklish spots all over his lover.

Even just getting thrown down like that makes Jim burst out in delighted laughs, and he tries to crawl away, to squirm out from under him. "NEVER!" But then he dissolves into more laughter when Khan gets at his sides. Those are particularly vulnerable. 

Khan tickles him for a few moments, but then the utter openness of his James strikes him hard in the ribs. He scoops him up into a kiss, cradling him close and manifesting his extreme protectiveness. Besides, he has already proven his point.

Jim laughs and writhes, trying not to elbow Khan in the head with his flailing while he begs for mercy. So much for holding out. At least he gets scooped up soon enough and takes a bit to catch his breath again. "I hate you so much right now." 

"Tell me that again, and say it like you mean it," Khan answers and soothes the same areas he tickled with warm caresses. "And keep saying it."

"No. Too tired." Jim flops out of Khan's grip and hangs there like he's dead. Or maybe he just doesn't wanna repeat himself. 

Khan releases James so he flops to the mattress and then stretches out beside him, idly tracing patterns on the strip of abdomen peeking out between pants and shirt. "I have never been playful before," he confesses. "I find it disconcerting how much I like it."

"That's what being playful is all about." Jim lifts his shirt up a little more to encourage those touches and smiles at him. "No shame in liking it. It's not like anybody's gonna think you're weird. 'Specially not me."

"It is weird for me," Khan says and slides the hand higher, chasing the hem of shirt. "I am not prone to indulge even the barest of whims. Every move was planned out to the smallest detail." He kisses the smile once.

Reaching up, Jim brushes his fingers against Khan's high cheekbones. "I think it's a good thing that you're getting a little spontaneous. You need to loosen up a little, have a little fun."

"I find you a good deal of fun," Khan says and lightly pinches his bellybutton.

"Hey!" Jim wiggles and swats at Khan's hand. "I just recovered from your last bout of torture!"

Khan catches the hand and tugs it to his mouth for a kiss, before tangling their fingers and placing them both back on his stomach. "That was not torture."

Jim flushes and smiles a little, before turning his face away. Somehow, Khan makes him feel just a little shy. "Only mostly torture, then." 

Shyness also triggers a deep response in Khan, this one to tug James into him and curl around him. He indulges himself, as he always does, and soon presses James near. "Why do you sometimes turn from me that way?" he asks, curious.

Man, Jim gets snuggled a lot lately. Not that he's complaining, because it's nice, but it's interesting how Khan keeps wrapping him up for seemingly no reason. Of course, he's still going to cling right back, even if he's crinkling his nose in embarrassment. "Oh, shut up. You already know."

"Tell me anyway," Khan purrs invitingly and presses warm kisses into the curve of his neck. "There is no reason for it."

"Nuh uh." This is all just making Jim turn his face away more in a failing attempt to hide his increasing blush. Khan needs to stop being so fucking sweet to him. 

"You are bright red," Khan observes, completely enchanted by the nonsensical response. James is totally unashamed about the dirtiest sexual act, but being held and treated with tenderness makes him a tomato.

"Shut up," Jim grumbles, lifting one hand to rub at his face, as if the color will come off. "I am not." 

Khan narrows his eyes contemplatively and then whispers in the tenderest voice he can manage, "You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I could spend all day just holding on to you and keeping you close. I am completely addicted to you." His fingers match his voice and words, spreading the warm caresses further.

Jesus fuck, Khan is trying to kill Jim by directing all of the blood in his body into his cheeks. All he can do is curl onto his side and tug a pillow over his head to hide his face. Why does he have to say things like that? Jim's not worthy of that kind of praise. 

Khan does not know quite what to make of the response, but senses that pushing for an answer will make James even more uncomfortable. He does slide a hand under the pillow to gently press to James face, feeling the heat of his blush. And he presses soft kisses to his neck and whatever other pieces sticks out.

There's a long silence, but those kisses help, and Jim eventually unfurls a little, but doesn't take the pillow off his face. "It makes me a little shy, okay?" he murmurs quietly. 

"What need of shyness do you have with me?" Khan asks and soothes James' body, trying to make him uncurl a little more. That this presses him even more along Khan is just a nice bonus.

Jim straightens out bit-by-bit, as he slowly manages to will away the heat in his face. He lifts the pillow a little so he can peek at him. "You're so- so sweet with me. I dunno what to do with it." 

"Enjoy it?" Khan suggests, studying him closely. "Have you never been treated well by another lover?" His own lack of warm companionship made sense, but not so Jim's.

"I've never had anybody stay for more than one night, so it's not like there was ever any reason for them to?" Jim shifts, a little nervous under the sudden scrutiny. 

Khan's eyes widen fractionally and then warm until they almost glow. He lowers his head to capture James' mouth, feeling suddenly triumphant and humbled at the same time. He curls a hand over James' breastbone, over his heart. "Mine," he murmurs against that mouth. "Mine."

That warm look on Khan's face makes Jim happy. It's not a look Khan wears often, but he certainly wears it well. He kisses him right back, smiling a little and gathering his courage to brush his fingers against his lover's wrist. "Nobody's contesting that."

"I have not been demonstrative in the past, but find that I change the rules for you," Khan says. "But if you wish for me to be silent with my praise for you, I will contain it."

"No, that's not it at all. I'm just not... used to it, I guess. I don't really think I'm--" Jim trails off, flicking his eyes away. He meant to end that with 'deserving', but he realizes how self-deprecating and pathetic that sounds, and Bones would probably analyze the shit out of him. 

Khan wants to hear the end of that sentence with every fiber of his being, but refrains from even asking. James has exposed himself so much already to Khan, and he will not selfishly demand more. "Then I suppose you will just have to get used to hearing it," he says.

"I'll even be happy if we just have tickle fights more often," Jim replies, trying to lighten to mood a little. He deals so much better when things are light-hearted and carefree. 

"That is easily done," Khan says and spends some time wordlessly giving James attention with his mouth and hands. He acknowledges internally how very lucky he is to have caught James, especially given his skittishness. 

Jim sprawls out and soaks it all in, like it's sun on his skin. "Think you'll survive if I make you have more fun?" He slides one hand along Khan's hip affectionately, just liking the feel of him being near.

"Yes," Khan murmurs and nudges James even more, opening him to Khan's attention. The hand on his hip he acknowledges by pressing up into it, gladdened. "You seem to enjoy the informalities."

"I have a sudden craving for Jell-O." Despite the odd attack of craving, he still wraps a leg around Khan's thigh and squeezes tightly. "Informalities make life better!"

"Jell-O?" Khan asks, unfamiliar with this word. "What is Jell-O?"

"You've never had Jell-O?" Dude. Khan's from, like, the age of Jell-O!

Khan wrinkles his nose and asks, "This is some sort of food product? I am unfamiliar with it."

"Okay. Only one way to fix this." Jim squirms out from under Khan and heads for the galley.

Khan makes a noise of dismay when James leaves and then heads after him, curious and not wanting to lose their contact. "What?"

Jim punches commands into the replicator, and soon, there's a red, wiggly cube of flavored gel in a bowl, which Jim hands over to Khan. "Here!"

Khan stares at the lump and then says, "This appears to be gelatin." He lifts the spoon and takes a small bite. "Very sweet gelatin."

"It's awesome. Lookit the way it jiggles!" Grin, grin, gin. Jim loves Jell-O to bits. Plus, he's completely not allergic to it.

Khan offers him the bowl, as well, perfectly happy to share the overly sweet concoction. Besides, that smile lights up James from within, and Khan kind of wants to kiss him until they are both lit by it.

Jim gets another spoon for himself and takes a big scoop of it, jiggling it playfully and delighting in the way it wobbles. "What do you think?" he asks, before devouring the blob.

"I think for a piece of red-colored sugar, it has the ability to make you unreasonably happy," Khan says. "And for that reason alone, I like it."

"Shut up!" Jim takes another spoonful, gleefully playing with it. "You can get it in all kinds of shapes. Man, I love retro-candies. You know what else is great? Gummy worms." 

"That does not sound appetizing," Khan says. "Why would one eat worms? Especially ones that are gummy."

"They're not really worms. They're candies! Like... soft, chewy, fruit-flavored candies. Some of them are sour. Those ones are my favorite."

"Sour worms," Khan says dubiously. "I believe I shall have to be convinced of the suitability of eating such things."

"I don't see them on this thing, but you know what? If I find them anywhere, I'll get some. Man, I came across this store in San Francisco once... Something like... Penny's Candies -- a play on 'penny candies', you know?" And he just keeps babbling on about the hundreds of old-timey candies they had. 

Khan tilts his head and just listens as James rambles on, all excitement. When the man finally started to wind down, he says, "I would see this amazing place with you."

"Yeah! You definitely should! The next time we're in San Francisco and not getting arrested for something, we definitely have to go there." Jim's practically beaming. He's so excited about that. It's almost enough to make him want to turn the ship around. Almost.

"The not getting arrested part may be the most tricky," Khan says and sets aside the Jell-o. James' happy face beckons like the most irresistible treat, and he reaches out to touch and learn.

"Nooo, the Jell-O," Jim laments, already grabbing it as Khan reaches for him. He cradles it to his chest like an abandoned child and then takes up the spoon to work on finishing the jiggly sugar. "It's a sin to waste it."

Khan finds himself stymied by a bowl of Jell-O and makes an irritated growling noise. He is not used to being ignored in favor of sugary wobbling gelatin.

Jim blinks innocently at him, trying to figure out the source of the growling. "I thought you weren't gonna eat it?"

Khan's face goes flat and disbelieving, before he snorts once. "Moron," he says without bite. 

Jim pouts at that, popping the rest of the Jell-O into his mouth, before scooting over and crawling into Khan's lap. "Don't be mad? I can get more Jell-O if you want?"

Khan tugs him into a light kiss and says, "It's not Jell-O I wish." He presses their mouths together again. "And I am not angry at you."

"But the Jell-O's so good." Jim licks at Khan's lip and laughs a little. "What's better than that?"

Khan dips him down and purrs, "You," before sealing their lips for a kiss that will make James' head spin before he's released.

That definitely makes Jim's head spin, and by the time Khan lets him out of it, he's breathless and panting quietly. "Wow... What was that for?"

"Do I need a reason?" Khan asks, lifting him back into an upright position. 

"Guess not." Jim takes a moment to steady himself and wraps an arm around Khan's shoulders. "I'm a little curious, though." 

"I have no reason," Khan says, "except that you strike me that way sometimes, and I must have you." He wraps an arm around James' waist. 

"You're saying you sometimes get the urge to ravage me when I'm eating sweets?" Well, that's not the most unusual thing anybody's ever said to Jim. 

"You don't even have to be eating sweets," Khan says. "It's the most vexing thing."

"I swear, I didn't take any pheromones." Jim holds up his hands in surrender, still somehow looking mischievous.

Khan buries his face in James' neck and inhales, before murmuring, "You still smell like home and family to me."

Jim smiles at that, sliding his hand under Khan's shirt to rub at the skin of his side. "Yeah? I'm glad." 

"You were not always so glad," Khan murmurs, shivering slightly in pleasure at the touches.

"Yeah, but that was when you were my enemy and kidnapper, not my lover and boyfriend." Jim moves his hand around to Khan's back, stroking up his spine. 

Khan nuzzles at James' lips, disturbed by the words. "And I want to know that this is real for us both, my James. I did take you by force and held you that way for too long. I need to know, after you have been free of me for long enough, that you still wish to have me by your side."

"Hey." Jim rubs soothingly down Khan's back, fingers playing in little swirling patterns on his skin. "If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't. I'd have escaped, or told Starfleet how to find us, or something." 

"You are better to me than I deserve," Khan admits and enjoys all of the touches. "I wish to return you to your Starfleet, if only to ensure that you retain your ship."

"And I'm not going back until I'm sure I can have you on the Enterprise with me, so just bear with me until then, okay?" Jim flattens his hand against the small of his lover's back and pulls them closer together. "Just a little longer."

Khan nods and rests their foreheads together, soaking in the nearness of his lover. "I want to stand with you on the Enterprise. I will follow you, if that means I get to keep you."

"We'd make an awesome team. Maybe you could be my Security Chief one day." That thought makes Jim a little dreamy. 

Khan laughs and murmurs, "I can do that without need for the title." He surrounds James with his own arms, strong and secure.

"But then you could be on the bridge, yanno, keeping an eye on me and making sure I don't do anything crazy. Not that Spock and Bones don't do that already, but still! Can never have enough people keeping me in line." Plus, those strong arms are reassuring. 

"I find it hard to believe that anyone can keep you in line, when you're sure you're right and in your place as captain," Khan murmurs and begins sneaking his fill of kisses over James' face and neck. "But I would at least keep you out of trouble."

Jim snickers and shifts to get Khan to kiss him properly. "Yeah, you're right. They get pretty pissed off when I don't listen." Man, he'd love to have them here and yelling at him.

Khan kisses his lips when James presses the issue and then cups the back of his head, rubbing gently. "You didn't listen when you decided to go to the Vengeance with me, did you?"

"No. They didn't want me to let you out. They were very opposed to the whole idea." The only reason Jim didn't get yelled at is because he died. Got, he's so not looking forward to that part of going back. 

"I hurt you," Khan murmurs and apologizes with more kisses and arms that gentle as they hold him.

"Yeah, but things are different now. You wouldn't hurt me." It's kind of amazing how a couple months can change Jim's perspective of someone. 

"I will ki- severely maim anyone who hurts you," Khan vows and makes a face. "That does not have the same ring."

"It's not supposed to have the same ring. Starfleet's out there as a peacekeeper, not a terrorist." Jim pats Khan's shoulder. "I think you'd be good at keeping the peace, once you wrapped your head around it." 

"I come in peace for all mankind," Khan deadpans, looking at James with a kind of amused disbelief.

"Much better! Now, you just gotta say it without lookin' like you're waiting to kill them when they look away."

"I come to pillage your towns, rape your women and steal your children," Khan says with much more conviction and true menace.

"Stop it," Jim replies, frowning at him and poking him in the chest. "You can't stay stuff like that."

Khan's face morphs again, into something equally as intense and commanding, but also seductive. "I come to claim you, heart, body and soul, taking each one from you with all the pleasures of the flesh and mind." 

" _That_ , I believe." Jim smirks a little, despite the shiver that goes down his spine. "Gotta keep that as bedroom talk, though. Can't be announcing that sort of thing when we're on the bridge." 

Khan smirks back and says, "We have a final mission together, my James. Something large enough to perhaps help your Starfleet take real notice."

"Yeah. Let's do it right and make sure you come out of it a hero." Jim pauses and then laughs. "I feel like we're trying to impress my parents." 

"We are trying to impress your family," Khan says. "They shall not wish to see me in any capacity other than dead or safely jailed. We must convince them of your wellness. Perhaps a secret, coded message?"

"I bet I could get something through to Bones and Spock. I should probably tell them the whole thing, really, or they're gonna be outright pissed if they have to find out at a trial."

"Yes, they deserve to know the truth," Khan says. "And your Scotty. He was...interesting. I liked him." 

"You could probably be good friends with him. Not that he'll let you touch his engines right away, so maybe you could impress him with theory, first." 

"I am good with theory, as well," Khan affirms. "I will make your Enterprise the envy of the fleet...if I am allowed." He leans in and whispers in James' ear, "I want one last thing before I surrender to you and your Starfleet."

That whisper makes his pulse pick up a little, and Jim glances at Khan. "Yeah....? What's that?" Oh, he's definitely curious. 

"A month alone, after which, I will arrive at whatever prearranged spot we have decided upon and give myself to whichever authority you desire, head bowed," Khan says.

"A month alone?" Jim echoes, confused. "What are you going to do?" He's a little worried Khan will change his mind. 

"Ask you to trust me," Khan says and darts kisses over his face. "I will not fail to return to you. Where would I go?"

"I don't know." Jim doesn't really notice how his grip on Khan has tightened. He's a little bit insecure. He's never trusted his own ability to keep anybody close. 

But Khan senses it and relents, hoping the opportunity will come again someday. He rubs his hands over James' back and soothes, "Then I will wait until you believe I will not leave you." 

"It's okay." Jim shakes his head. "You do what you've gotta do." If Khan needs to have one month of solitude, then... Jim will give it to him, somehow. "After we finish this last mission, you can go." 

"And do you believe I will return?" Khan asks, studying James intensely. He does not like what he has done to his lover, making him tense and fearful. 

"I hope so, yeah. If you don't, I'll understand." He would understand, too. Things are going to be iffy when Jim brings Khan back to Starfleet. Khan's got no reason to believe that Jim will be able to pull this off. 

Khan rumbles in soft frustration and knows he won't be going anywhere. "Your message to your family...will you tell them of us?"

"I can't. Not yet, anyway. They won't understand. They'll think I've lost my mind, or something." Jim squeezes his arm around Khan's waist and nestles closer. 

"Yes, you are right not to tell them yet," Khan agrees and tucks him safe and secure under his chin. "But tell them you are well and will return soon, with the mighty Khan conquered at your feet." He twinges a little at the words, but says them regardless.

"I'm not gonna say that." Jim presses his nose to Khan's neck and nuzzles him. "I'm gonna tell them you found your compassionate side." 

"Let's not get overly flowery," Khan retorts and then stands and steers James toward the bridge. "Compose your message," he says, sitting in the captain's chair and pulling James into his lap.

"You want me to make a video message while I'm sitting in your lap?" Jim grins a little and twists so he can look at him. 

"I was thinking something non-visual at this point, but if you wish to be let up," Khan says and releases James.

"They're probably not gonna believe it's really me unless it's a video message, don't you think? Spock and Bones are, like, two of the most skeptical people I know." Compared to Jim, who likes to give everybody the benefit of the doubt. 

Khan nods and stands, turning to deposit James alone in the chair. He moves out of range and gestures for James to continue, curious as to what he will do and say.

Jim actually pops the video recorder out of the console so he can take it with him and hold it as he pleases. He flashes Khan a smile before he activates the camera and peers into it with his brightest grin. "Spock! Bones! I know you guys have been missing me and my incorrigible hard-headedness like crazy. Sorry I haven't really kept you guys in the loop, but Khan and I have been crazy busy saving people." He turns the camera towards Khan. "Say 'hi'!"

"This is supposed to be a secret message," Khan says, looking like he'd rather stick a rusty spoon into his eye sockets than say 'hi.' "James..."

"It is a secret message. It's only going to them." Jim's grin just gets broader. "Okay, so Khan doesn't want to say 'hi'." He turns the camera back to himself. "Sending this message was his idea in the first place. He figured it probably wasn't fair that he was hogging me all to himself and not letting you guys have any of my awesomeness. But that's gonna change soon, I promise." He takes a breath and looks a little more serious. "You'll never guess all the people we've helped. I dunno if you're getting any of it in the news over there, but we've freed thousands of slaves. Thousands. And when I come back, I'll have all kinds of proof, too, but for right now, I just want to let you guys know that I'm safe. I'm okay, I'm out here of my own will, and Khan's not keeping me prisoner. He's changed a lot in the past couple of months, he really has. Anyway, I'm coming back soon. There's just one more thing we've got to do before we turn ourselves back in to Starfleet. So, Spock? Don't worry your pointy ears off. And Bones? Stop yelling at Spock. I miss you! Kirk out." Then he stops the recording and plugs the camera back into the console. "I can send it to Bones' personal comm, I think."

"Will you give him a way to contact you or make sure that the communication is solely one-way?" Khan asks, amused by James' message to his friends. The man is completely ridiculous, but Khan finds himself helplessly charmed and deeply in love. And terrified of both.

"One-way. If I give him a way to communicate back, we'll never hear the end of it. He'll be checking in on me every five minutes." Jim sighs as if he knows this from past experience. 

Khan nods and says, "He wishes to have you safe and nearby, to prevent you from getting into more trouble. You do have a penchant for trouble." He moves to James' side, sliding hands over strong thighs. "Evidenced by our current situation." 

Jim rests his hands on top of Khan's and smiles sweetly. "I have absolutely no idea what you're even talking about." 

"Of course not," Khan says and then relaxes. "And now, our final mission, before we make public all the information we have and allow others to take their own vengeance. But where shall we go, Captain?"

"I wanna find the kingpin. You know, the top guy. I wanna take him out before he goes into hiding." Let the others handle the stragglers. Jim wants to cut the head off the serpent, if he can. 

Khan rumbles an affirmative noise, deep approval. "That will require far more cunning than we have employed to this point." He rubs over James' legs and considers. "And a trip far from help."

"Yeah, I know. But we gotta make this important. It's gotta be more than just self-preservation. We've got to prove we're not just picking the easiest targets." Jim looks down at him, brows furrowed. And, well, if Jim dies, it'll be doing something that might save a lot of lives.

"Then we must research and plan carefully," Khan says. "If we are truly to destroy the very top of the Orion syndicate, we must be certain of every step of the way. And you must be willing to let me take on most of the danger."

"Maybe most, but not all." Jim's sure as fuck not just going to be the guy who stays back and does nothing. "I know it'll take a lot of planning, and probably a lot of sneaking around and disguises. I think we can do it, though."

"It will almost certainly not be clean," Khan says. "I cannot promise you that I shall not kill people. For the top man will be hidden behind layers of killers."

"I know. Do what you have to to defend yourself. I'll be doing the same." It's a war, Jim knows. The two of them against the Orion Syndicate. War is never clean. 

"Then we will find a way to end the one who leads the Orion pirates, no matter where or how well he hides." Khan slides his hands up and under James' tunic, before leaning in to kiss the newly exposed skin he reveals by tugging the material up, sliding to his knees.

Jim watches Khan silently, wondering at how affectionate he's become. It's so unlike anything Jim would have expected from him, but now, it's just a reminder that he's got one more special person in his life that he didn't have before. It's nice. 

Khan looks up at him and then says, "I should get started with my research." He doesn't move, though, just hovers over James' legs.

"You can research with me in your lap, yeah?" Jim doesn't particularly want to be parted from Khan, either. 

"Well, you can aid me," Khan says. "You are a very capable man. And I have heard you referred to as a tactical genius."

"On rare occasions," Jim replies with a nod. "I think I'm better at eating Jell-O most of the time, though."

Khan regards him with narrow eyes and asks, "Why would you disparage a real talent to tout a ridiculous one?"

"I only brag when I'm getting graded." Despite his rumored ego, Jim's actually pretty modest. Of course he acted like a huge big shot at the Academy. He had to. 

Khan shifts so James falls against him and mouths at his neck. "I will reward you for any clever suggestions in how to catch our kingpin."

"We need to hack databases. Find who's at the top of the food chain." Man, it is gonna be a hell of a lot of work, that's for sure. But at least Jim'll have these kisses to help with the tedium.

"Hmmm, we are both rather good at hacking," Khan says, nibbling at the curve of spine. "Shall we each start with the information we have and see where it leads us?"

"Yeah. We're gonna need to find more databases, though. We'll need multiple sources of information to figure out what ties them all together." Jim purrs at that nibbling, leaning into it. "Are you gonna eat me?"

"Devour you alive," Khan confirms, putting a hand around James' neck and tugging him in for a heated kiss. "Leave nothing of you."

That makes Jim moan, sending shivers all down his spine as he returns the kiss, all teeth and tongue, hand sliding to toy at the waistband of Khan's pants. "I've been told I'm delicious."

"I can confirm the rumors," Khan assures him and works to suck a new bruise on his neck. "All of you is delicious." He bites his right earlobe and twists it lightly in his teeth. "Follow the credits. Whomever gets the most is our leader."

Jim grunts, letting his hand slip just under the fabric of Khan's pants to feel at the skin of his hips, and tips his head to the side and drops his shoulder down, offering the whole expanse of his neck up for Khan's 'tasting'. "Like a pyramid scheme. Fucking multilevel marketing with slaves as the product. Assholes." 

"And not just slaves," Khan says with a light kiss to the tender spot under Jim's right ear. "Murder. Drugs. Weapons. Anything that can merit large profits illegally. The Orion pirates are indeed into everything."

"I'm more worried about the slaves," Jim murmurs. "But maybe we can bring down the whole thing, even just for a while. Get them on the run." God, he hates human (or any other species) trafficking with a passion.

"That is our aim," Khan agrees and rests his forehead against James' cheek, not continuing the other attentions for a moment. "You cannot stop all evil."

"I know. Believe me, I know. I might be a naive little shit in a lot of ways, but I know there's always gonna be someone or something else out there hurting people." It's a depressing thought, but it doesn't matter. Jim just knows he has to do what he can. 

Khan growls a warning at Jim for insulting himself and tilts him for a kiss. "You wish to go on fighting against evil. I once would have called that naive."

Jim allows that kiss, but then presses their forehead together and casts his gaze downward. "It's just the right thing to do."

"The right thing to do is seldom the easiest," Khan says. "The right thing for me to have done was to trust you to take care of my family and me, as you promised. But I could not do so. I was...weak." He strokes James' cheek with gentle fingers.

"You didn't really know me, though. You didn't know if I'd keep my word." Jim rubs his cheek against Khan's hand, closing his eyes and concentrating on the touch. "You couldn't have known for sure that I'd protect them." 

Khan kisses him for his kindness and says, "We shall stop the Syndicate for all those whose lives were already stolen from them."

"And for the admittedly selfish reason of keeping us together." Jim smiles a little, giving him an Eskimo kiss and then patting him on the rump. "We should get started."

Khan grumbles at the pat, which makes him feel stupid and then turns to his own console. "Very well, Captain." 

"I'll search through the slavers, you take everything else?" Jim gets the sense that there was a bit of grumpiness to Khan's tone, but he's really not sure why. That was an affectionate bum-pat!

"Agreed," Khan says and begins to sort through the files of purchasers and those who supply the Syndicate with other necessities. "Though I think you have deliberately given yourself the easier part in the hopes of winning the reward."

"Nah. I just figure you're smarter than me. It's kinda like when I give Spock the really hard brain puzzles." Okay, so maybe that's only, like, 70% of it. 

"Your Commander will consider your return with me a brain puzzle far out of the league of logic," Khan says. "Or perhaps he will just attempt to brain me with the nearest piece of metal again."

"You did kind of try to crush his skull, as far as I've been told." Jim glances over at him, eyebrows raised. He really doesn't think that seems like a pleasant end at all. 

And he forced a mind meld on me," Khan says, though he admits the attempt with a nod. "That was...unpleasant."

"Justified, given the circumstances. It's like the Vulcan version of nutting a guy." 

Khan makes an uncomfortable noise and says, "No, it's the mental equivalent of someone raping you."


	22. Dark Past

Khan makes an uncomfortable noise and says, "No, it's the mental equivalent of someone raping you."

Huh. That's something to contemplate. "It's not that bad... Is it? Then again, Spock's always been, you know, respectful when he's in my head," Jim said.

"It was a true indication that I had pushed your friend into a complete rage," Khan confesses. "No Vulcan would do what he attempted unless they had been pushed past all bounds of civility. I have that effect." 

"Yeah..." Jim frowns a little, but then turns back to his work. "At least it didn't leave any residual effects." 

Khan pauses for a long, long moment, considering if he should answer that. And finally, he does. "There are always effects."

"Like what...?" Jim probably shouldn't ask, but he's curious. And he wants to help, if there's any way that he can.

"There are echoes in my mind," Khan admits. "And phantom pains from what he tried to pull out...probably successfully. And there is the trauma of having been violated."

"Wait. 'Pull out'? I don't get it. What was he trying to pull out of your mind?" Man, suddenly Vulcan mind-melds sound like scary things. 

"Everything. Anything that could help him fight me. Memories or pain and loss that might hurt or distract me," Khan explains. "It is a very effective weapon."

Ugh, fuck. Jim can't just sit here and listen to that, so he abandons his work in favor of coming over to wrap his arms around Khan from behind, leaning over him to rest his chin on top of the brunet's head. "I'm sorry."

Once, Khan would never have accepted this kind of consolation from anyone. But now, he lifts a hand and lightly strokes James' face. "No, I am sorry for telling you. There was no need, and I have hurt you. Your friend did what he did for love of you, and I cannot fault him for that...ever."

"I'm glad you did tell me, though. And if you ever, like, I don't know, need me to do something to help, just ask, okay? I know I'm not a psychiatrist or anything, but if I can do something to help, I want to." Jim clings to him a little more tightly. Emotional scars are the ones that take longest to heal. 

Khan places his other hand over Jim's and squeezes delicately. "Do you wish to learn more of me then? I have told you relatively little in detail." 

"Course I do. I wanna learn whatever you're willing to tell me." Jim likes it when Khan is willing to be open with him. It doesn't seem to happen too often, so he knows he has to take advantage of a presented opportunity. 

"You are my lover and soon to be my Captain," Khan reflects and tilts his head back to try and look into James' eyes. "It would be easier if I could meld with you, as a Vulcan does."

Jim lifts his head to let Khan move his and smiles down at him, kissing his forehead. "That would make everything simpler, wouldn't it? I mean, I think Spock could serve as a medium, you know? But I doubt you'd wanna ask him for that."

"I am fairly certain he would not think much of that privilege, either," Khan says with a real smile. "I do not wish to drive you away from me again. My past...so much of it is unclean."

"I already figured that much," Jim replies with a nod. "Khan the Conquerer. I've met people like you. Not as devious, physically strong or quick-witted, but of the same mindset." 

Khan drops his hands to grasp the arms of the chair, hard, making the metal creak and bend under the pressure. "Then you know why I have avoided these tales," he says, looking away now.

It's Jim's turn to settle his hands over Khan's, trying to ease them from their white-knuckling. "You're wrecking my ship." 

Khan eases up from the grip and a few chunks of chair arm hit the floor. "Your ship," he says with a bit of renewed humor. "Of course."

"For now, yeah." Jim grimaces slightly at the clang of metal on metal, but then rubs along Khan's arms soothingly. "So, you were gonna tell me things."

"Now?" Khan asks and then shakes himself. "As you wish, but we shall get no more work done today."

"If you don't want to right now, I get that. I don't wanna push if you'd rather work." 

Khan stands and paces away from the chair, his form an elegant line of distress and energy. "No, I brought this up, and it is best to face it immediately. What would you like to know?"

"Did you have something in mind when you brought it up?" Jim's just wondering if this came up because of a specific memory or whether it just occurred to him because of Spock's intrusion. 

"No, there are a plethora from which to choose," Khan says. "Perhaps I should start with the one Spock accessed first, when he entered my mind..."

"Something strong, huh? What memory was that?" Jim's back to resting his chin on top of Khan's head. Sometimes, it's easier to tell these sorts of things without direct eye contact. 

"I was a teenager, just before all of us were released to begin attempting to bring order to the chaos of the world," Khan says. "There were a last series of tests on our healing abilities and pain tolerance." His hands fist into his lap again. "I was fine through the flaying off of all the skin on my back and the needles under the nails of my toes and fingers, but when they took the hot poker to my genitals, I became incandescent with pained fury. But even that was nothing to how quickly I lost my control when I witnessed them doing the same to my closest friend among the augments."

Jim's completely silent, but the way his grip on Khan's arms has tightened, most noticeably at the mention of the hot poker, definitely indicates that he's not unaffected. It takes a bit, but eventually, he shakes his head. "How could anybody inflict that kind of pain on another being?"

"From the point of view of our creators, it was a necessary part of our breeding and training," Khan says. "It made us more effective leaders and soldiers. Many augments literally fought until they bled to death on the field, barely noticing their wounds at all. It is why I could break Commander Spock's meld and nerve pinch." 

"That doesn't matter. You've got to be an absolute monster to want to-" Jim cuts himself off and takes a breath. He knows that word is kind of taboo, but it's the only one he can think of to describe the people who would torture somebody like that. Fucking monsters. 

"They were desperate to end wars that threatened the life of the planet," Khan says. "And that made them monsters, who created other monsters. One of the groups of non-augments who finally rebelled against my reign nearly succeeded in killing me. Commander Spock also pulled that memory from my mind...of trying to escape a mob of rightfully angry people with a crushed right arm and a metal pole impaled through my stomach. I should have died that day, too."

These are things that Jim really doesn't like hearing. They make his skin prickle and his hairs stand on end, and uncomfortable shivers roll down his spine. "How did you escape?"

"I fell off a cliff," Khan says with an almost rueful twist of his lips. "It was a fast way of getting away from them and also left the impression that I had died."

"I guess that means you beat my story of driving a car off a cliff. I wasn't brave or crazy enough to go off with it." Jim wants to smile, but can't really. Khan in pain is too unhappy a subject. 

"You drove a car off a cliff and jumped out?" Khan asks, attention directed back to his lover. "Why would you do such a thing?" At least his actions make sense in context.

"I didn't tell you about that? My stepfather's red Corvette?" 

"When would you have told me?" Khan asks him. "We have been busy with others things. Many other things." He reaches up and tangles his hand in James' hair. "Tell me?"

Jim nods a little and lets out a sigh. "After my father died, Mom got together with this asshole named Frank. He became my step-father. Really not a nice guy. He didn't want much to do with kids, really, never mind two of them, and Mom was always out on some Starfleet mission to one planet or another, so she was never around. He had free rein over us, so we became his personal slaves. Clean the house, do the laundry, till the field, plant the wheat, wash the car. He made me wash that fucking car three times a week. It wasn't even his car. It was Dad's. It made me so fucking angry, but I was a good kid, so I did as I was told." 

He takes a breath and stares blankly out at the stars as he remembers. "The day my brother ran away, I'd had enough. I couldn't do it anymore, so I stole the keys and took Frank's car out for a joyride. It wasn't even really my plan to drive it off a cliff. I ended up getting chased by the cops -- probably more because I could barely see over the steering wheel than the fact that I was eleven -- so I took it off-road. Just so happened there was a ravine ahead. I could have, you know, veered away, but I just couldn't fucking stand the thought of Frank making me wash this car one more time. It wasn't his. It never was. So I drove it straight off the cliff and jumped out at the last second.

"Almost slid right off the edge, but I go back up, and there was the police officer, standing over me. I remember it so clearly. He went, 'Citizen. What is your name?' and I stood up as tall as I could and went, 'James Tiberius Kirk'. I felt pretty fucking cool. And then he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and hauled my ass back home." 

And by then, Khan is standing and pulling his James into an embrace that was fiercely protective, angered that some uncaring man he'd never even seen could have stolen his lover away from him as a child. His glaring fault always has been his sensitivity and protectiveness of those he viewed as family. "You are a miracle," he hisses.

"Yeah?" Jim wraps around him and rests his head on Khan's shoulder. "Didn't feel like it afterwards. Frank was pissed, of course. Beat me within an inch of my life. As soon as I was well enough, I ran away, joined up with some street kids in Riverside. Didn't last long, though. Couple months, or something. As soon as Mom got home, she filed a missing persons report and the cops picked me up again." 

Khan rumbles love into James' ears, not trying to stop the need to comfort him. He knows what came after that- Tarsus. His arms tighten even more, and he says, "I do not think we can accomplish anything more now, my James. I would like just to...be with you for awhile."

Jim lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes for a moment. "No arguments here." Why does sharing this kind of stuff have to be so emotionally exhausting? I mean, his childhood was shit, but Khan's was the worst thing Jim's ever heard of. 

"So you wish to know more of me?" Khan asks. "I can change your opinion of me in a second. I can speak of those I wronged and killed. Of the blood that spilled over my hands and at my words. Of the screams I refused to hear."

"That's who you _were_ ," Jim insists. He's got expectations of the things Khan will tell him, and none of them are good. He's pretty sure they'll be even worse than he's expecting. It's a toss-up then whether he should hear them. On one hand, Jim feels it's important to understand Khan and give him closure for those things. On the other hand, Jim's afraid he won't look at him the same way...

Khan presses their forehead together and murmurs, "My great weakness was always those I cared about and the lengths I would go to protect them. If anyone were to hurt you, I cannot speak as to what I might do to stop them, to protect you. I would tear apart worlds."

Jim cups Khan's face and leans forward just enough to brush their lips together. "I don't want you to tear apart worlds, not even to save me." 

"I know," Khan says, "but I am who I was made to be, James. I am the monster created out of twisted genes and even more twisted actions. I am the one who was beaten and stabbed and electrocuted and punctured until I forgot to even notice pain. The one who was taught to knife and shoot and choke and pulverize until I didn't notice death. I want to be someone you want, but am still afraid I cannot be."

Jim hugs him close, curling his fingers in the back of Khan's shirt. He knows it's been rough and it will continue to be. "You're doing just fine so far."

Khan exhales a ragged breath and says, "You built yourself into a captain from your beginnings. A man of compassion and conscience. How?"

"I think I just decided that I didn't want other people to go through what I'd been through." It's hard trying to explain why Jim is the way he is. "It bothers me when I see people hurting. Doesn't really matter who they are."

"Yes, I have seen as much," Khan says, "but I still do not understand. I have nothing but contempt for slavers and those who would use children, but cannot rise to the level of empathy for the children themselves. Yet, I see how you ache for them." 

"But... you seem not to like it when I'm hurting, even if it's not physically, right? When I had that nightmare, you comforted me. That takes empathy." 

"You are my family," Khan explains and strokes through James' hair, reaching backward to do so. "And if you ever managed to make me a part of your crew, then I would make them my family, as well."

"Then you do understand. Your circle is just a little smaller than mine. Maybe you can learn to expand it someday to include people outside your family." Jim kisses the top of Khan's head and smiles. "You'll get there."

"Your generosity would be sickening, did it not work in my favor," Khan says, something warm and rich in his tone.

Jim laughs at that, definitely amused. "So I guess you hate people who run soup kitchens and organize youth programs, too, huh?"

Khan tugs on James' hair just enough to sting and growls, "They are the bane of my existence, as are you."

"Guess you'll be completely screwed if I decide to start a charity when we get back to Earth." Jim grabs at Khan's wrist to ease some of that sting, but he's still grinning.

"You'll have to settle down to do that," Khan says, petting the same spot. "And that won't happen for years."

"Yeah, you're right. I'd have to be kind of mature for that." Snorting, Jim lets go of Khan in favor of tugging at his sleeve. "We were supposed to be snuggling, or something, weren't we?" 

Khan scoops James up easily and heads for the bed. "You have lightened my mood, as you have a way of doing, but I refuse to be cheated of my James." 

"Good. Nobody should be cheated out of me. I'm an experience." Jim's eyes crinkle at the corners, and he swings his feet playfully, amazed yet again by Khan's strength.

"I plan to cheat everyone else out of you," Khan says dangerously, eyes glittering. He lays James out and pushes up his tunic, stroking over the skin of his abdomen. "Everyone."

"I might object to that," Jim retorts lightly, squirming and lifting up his shirt until it bunches more comfortably. "I'm a people person." 

Khan rips off the shirt, neatly and unsalvageably in two pieces. "I do not share," he says and lowers his head to bite at the firmness of James' abdomen. 

Jim whines a little at the bite, although it really doesn't hurt that much. He's actually more whining about the destruction of his shirt more than anything else. "If I buy a shirt I really like, you can't rip it like that, okay?" 

"You will find a shirt you like better than sex with me?" Khan asks with a dangerous undertone, shrugging out of his own.

"I didn't say it would mean no said. I only said I didn't want my shirt to get ripped all to hell if I liked it. There are other ways to take a shirt off than tearing it in half, yanno." Jim immediately reaches up to feel along Khan's torso, liking the hard muscles there. "Also, I never thought I'd find somebody with a higher libido than my own. And that's not a complaint."

"I am an augment," Khan says, but his insides twinge unpleasantly. He settles on his side next to James and allows him to touch freely. 

"What's that got to do with anything?" Jim runs his fingers down Khan's side, tracing his ribs and then his sternum, down the front and along his abdomen before circling playfully around his navel. 

Khan makes a contented kind of huff and says, "I run hot. I could easily have sex for an entire day without tiring." He settles his head on the pillows and rolls a little to give James more to touch. 

"We planned that once, but you took pity on me." Laughing quietly, Jim brushes his thumb over Khan's nipple on his way back to stroking down his side. "You know, in all seriousness, if you ever need to, like, get rid of stress with a day of sex, I really don't mind volunteering for the job." 

Khan shivers slightly at the touch to his nipple, allowing his body to show its pleasure freely. He saw no reason to hide from James, and that freedom was liberating. "I would not wish to hurt you."

"That's why you'd have to use lots of lube." Jim's pretty sure if Khan is relatively gentle with him, he could lay there and just relax. "You haven't hurt me yet." He thumbs over that nipple again, fascinated by how responsive his lover is to it. 

Khan's right hand moves almost of its own volition to caress the perfection of James' ass. He licks his lips at the idea of burying himself in the tight warmth and lingering for hours, claiming James with slow, perfect, drugging thrusts, until he's strung out on pleasure and just taking it uncomplaining. It is a delicious, heady fantasy. He catches the hand on his nipple and squeezes. "We have plenty."

"It'd be one hell of a shame if we ever ran out," Jim remarks, flexing the muscles in his ass when Khan's hand makes contact. "I don't think you'd let that happen, though." He turns his hand over so he can lace their fingers together, perfectly happy just like this. 

Khan eases himself on his back and releases James' hand. He looks up at him through half-closed eyes, invitation to do whatever is his fancy clear. "You might make me do many foolish things."

"Like what?" Jim rolls after Khan, sliding on top of him and relishing in the warmth offered by his body. Leaning in, he nips along Khan's collarbone, exploring with teeth and tongue.

"Like answering all your ridiculous questions," Khan says and rests his hands lazily above his head, watching James through narrowed eyes. They were warm, though, hot with pleasure at James' actions.

"Since that's already been established, what else?" Jim chuckles and licks at the hollow created by the center of his collarbone, dragging his tongue up in a wet path along Khan's adam's apple. 

Khan rumbles at the tongue play and then says, "After you have gotten me to agree to play hero with you and join your Starfleet, I concede that the possibilities are endless."

"So, there's some possible outcome where you ditch me for Spock and go raise adopted Vulcan babies?" Jim makes himself laugh with that, hiding his face in the crease of Khan's neck.

Khan snorts and says, "I said things you might make me do, not things I might do after a frontal lobotomy." He lifts a hand to James' hair, stroking through the soft strands.

That just makes Jim laugh harder, shoulders shaking. "But what if you fall for his superior logic and serious-business-face? What if his terrible sense of humor totally seduces you?"

Khan rolls his eyes, but quietly enjoys his lover's laughter, something there has been little enough of in his life. Even less of the open, pure-hearted laughter James indulged in now. He rubs over the broad shoulders, feeling the way his body shook. 

What if you develop a kink for his pointy ears, or fall in love with the green? Worse yet, if you have a thing for chess masters. Oh man, I'm totally screwed." This is absolutely killing Jim. Spock and Khan! YEAH RIGHT!

Khan dumps James off of him and says, "You're right. I have made a terrible mistake in choosing you. I shall make plans to seduce your Vulcan."

Jim flops unceremoniously onto the bed and whines pitifully. "Nooooooooooooooooooo! Oh well. I guess I'll just have to see if Bones is single, or something." 

Khan growls and rolls with James, before grabbing hold of his right nipple and twisting, just short of painful. "You are not to talk about others while we are together."

"Ahhhhhhhhow." Okay, maybe it doesn't actually hurt that much, but it still makes Jim squirm. He looks up at Khan, a little mischievous, despite the warning. "No? Not even Bones? I probably wouldn't get with him 'cause he's got a kid, but maybe Uhura would finally give in if you're going after Spock?"

Khan's lips drew back in a warning snarl, even though he knew James was teasing. He didn't like the idea of James being with anyone else, though deep inside, he figures the day will come when James chooses someone else. How can he help but want someone more like him, light and faith combined? Until then, however.... Khan finds James sternum and kisses softly. "Mine."

Jim probably shouldn't enjoy teasing Khan as much as he does, but he really can't help it. The Augment is so appealing when he's being possessive. "Yeah," he finally concedes, letting his fingers brush into Khan's hair. "I am." 

Khan raises his head and finds James' welcoming mouth, stealing soft kisses from the lush lips for several long moments. He pulls away and mock glares at James. "You try my patience on purpose."

"It's not my fault you're so sexy when you're possessive." Jim rubs his foot against Khan's calf, smiling serenely. Maybe Jim's love of Khan's more dominating side comes from his love of feeling wanted. 

Khan narrows his eyes and studies James for a moment, before he caresses that fine body again. "I am possessive," he affirms. "I cannot bear the idea of someone else with you. I would bind you to me forever, if there was but a way. You are exactly what I need, what I desire and want."

"I know. It's not like I'd want you to run off with Spock, either. I'd be pretty sad if that happened. Not that it will happen. I'm just saying." Jim snakes his arm around Khan's waist and tugs him closer. "And yes, I'm well aware that I'm terrible at expressing myself for these sorts of things." 

Khan eases on top of him and rests his weight on the younger man. "I am satisfied with your declarations," he says and presses their groins together.

You don't have to sound so--" Jim pauses, cut off by a groan, and then takes a moment to figure out what he was saying, "--so formal." 

"You make me happy," Khan says simply, surprising himself with the words. He shrugs them off and rolls on his side, taking James with him. Using his strength, he organizes James as he wants him, tucking him into a cuddle.

Jim smiles broadly at him, readily going with that cuddle and pressing himself as close to Khan as he possibly can. "Yeah? Good. I'm happy when you're happy." 

Khan studies his face with all of his intensity and then relaxes slightly. "I believe you," he says, unsure as to why. He wraps protectively around James and sighs. "Would you like to hear more?"

"Why would I lie about that?" Jim kisses along Khan's jaw and wraps a leg around his hip. "Yeah, of course. I wanna know everything. That, and I like hearing you talk."

Khan slides a hand down James' leg to hold him in place and says, "It is rather unbelievable on the face of it." He nuzzles James' cheek. "I was nearly married once."

"What!?" Wow, major surprise there! Jim's eyes widen, and he moves his head back. "Really? To who?"

"Another augment," Khan says with a sigh and a snort. "She was hardly someone I favored as a wife. The battles between us for dominance would have left me the loser, I think."

"Then why did you almost marry her if you didn't like her at all? Was it an arranged thing? Or maybe, like, some sort of political alliance?" Jim's trying to picture this frightening woman who would have, for all intents and purposes, turned Khan into her bitch. 

"Yes, it was a match for political gain on both sides, but in the end, I decided there would be no gain for me," Khan says. "Adlena was almost seven feet tall and muscled as a gorilla. She was in layman's terms, an Amazon."

"Holy shit. Not the kind of girl you'd fit into a wedding dress, that's for sure. Christ." Although, it is kind of comical to think of how she could probably just club Khan over the head and haul him over her shoulder back to her cave.

"I could outhink her with relative ease," Khan says, "and that is why I considered the alliance. However, when she tired of my running circles around her mentally, I figured I might end up an eunuch." 

"Now that would have been a shame. Or would it grow back?" HMM. How far do Khan's regenerative abilities go, anyway? His blood brought Jim back from the dead, after all. 

"Amputated limbs do not return, and it is cruel of you to wish on me the repeated experience of having them removed," Khan says, though there is amusement in his voice.

"What, really? You can't, like... grow back your arm if you lose it? And here I thought you were kind of like a starfish or a lizard." 

Khan stares at him with disgruntlement for a long moment and asks, "Are you sure you are not in to spanking?"

Jim laughs again and butts their foreheads together lightly. "Is that your way of saying I should be punished?"

"I am not like a starfish or lizard," Khan says with haughty disdain, but pushes his forehead into James' with care. He slips a hand to James' neck and rubs over his spot. "Anyway, she was one of the first deposed. Her subjects cared as little for her as I ended up doing."

"How was I to know how far your regenerative abilities went? It's not like I've been able to look any of that stuff up. Somebody kidnapped me before I got the chance." Jim purrs at the rubbing and makes a deep noise of contentment. "That's definitely for the best. I can only imagine how much it would have sucked if she'd just decided to have her way with you."

"Yes, you would have missed out on excellent neck rubs," Khan says, watching him with satisfaction. "Hmm. What else should I tell you? There is little else that is of amusement."

"I definitely do like the neck rubs." Jim tips his head to the side, pressing his face into the pillow to try to urge Khan to give him more massages. "Just tell whatever you feel is important."

"You are the first person I can say I have had a true relationship with," Khan says. "One where things worked both ways and both parties did more than tolerate the other."

"Likewise," Jim replies with a smile, "except mine is more of a 'where both parties saw each other for more than one night.'"

"Before you, I never conceived of sex as a truly pleasurable act for both parties," Khan says, eyes darkening. "One or other party always suffered. When I was freed, I determined to make sure that was never me...I mostly succeeded."

"Augments really do just want to dominate in everything, don't they...? That seems like a terrible way to live." 

"When I was being...groomed for my later role in life, I was taught sex," Khan reminds him, "as a weapon and a tool for manipulation and persuasion. The lessons were quite complete."

"Are you manipulating me?" The question is innocent enough. Jim doesn't think Khan is, but it'll be reassuring nonetheless to hear the answer.


	23. Reassurance

"Are you manipulating me?" The question is innocent enough. Jim doesn't think Khan is, but it'll be reassuring nonetheless to hear the answer. 

Khan freezes for a split second and then propels himself off the bed in a single motion. Hurt. His instinct is to lash out and double, triple, the pain inflicted, but he has dulled that particular instinct toward James now. Foolish thing to do. Still, it keeps his sharp tongue sheathed for the time it takes for his mind to catch up. "No," he says and allows some of his feelings to leak into that one word.

Jim sits up when Khan flies out of the bed like that, hand hanging in mid-air from where he went to reach for him and missed. "Hey. Calm down, okay? I didn't think you were. It's just nice to hear you confirm it." He really didn't think the reaction would be that immediate and severe. 

"You are right to doubt me," Khan says and pulls himself straight, pride still living inside him. "It would be stupid not to, and despite my words to the contrary, I know you are not a stupid man. I am not trustworthy." His lips quirk in that very dark smile. "You are far better at manipulating me, however." 

"No. Come here." Jim pats the spot beside him, beckoning Khan to lay down again. "I'm not manipulating you. The choices you make have been your own. There'd be no point, no gain, if I manipulated you into doing what I wanted you to. How would that be a change for the better?"

"From your perspective, the change would all be for the better," Khan says. "A pet augment on a leash, doing whatever you wished. A fine prize."

Jim shakes his head. "Maybe Spock could, but I'm not that kind of person." It's as simple as that, really. Jim's not good at deceit. He's just too expressive for that.

"Your Vulcan will not be happy with that assessment of him," Khan observes and continues to stand apart, not feeling like cuddling now. And as long as there is a distance between them... "I was seven the first time I killed someone. Tory was another augment, but he was a failed experiment. I do not know just what about his DNA mix went wrong, but he could barely say his own name at ten, let alone do any of the things an augment was expected to do. I don't even know why they allowed him to live so long. Perhaps to find out more about what had gone wrong. But his usefulness was over, and my main trainer gave me a knife and instructed me to kill him." He laughs, the kind of sound that makes the bravest men shiver. "The weak have no place." His eyes shut, the memory as clear as if it had been yesterday. "He was always happy, despite being so damaged. Smiling and laughing and just alive. He was still smiling when I stabbed him in the chest. I didn't get it wrong, so he was dead before he hit the floor. Still smiling." 

What the hell is Jim even supposed to say to that? That's not something he can fix with an 'it wasn't your fault.' He stares at Khan for a long moment, eyes wide, and then crawls out of the bed, walks over to him, and carefully wraps him up in a hug. "I'm sorry." 

Khan stiffens, body rigid under James' arms. "Are you sure you don't want to ask me now if I don't plan to kill you, too, just to be sure?"

"Already happened once, but you brought me back, too." Jim doesn't relinquish his grip any. If anything, it tightens. 

Khan hates the reminder of that, too, and doesn't return the gesture. But he doesn't fight either, and his body relaxes slightly. "Why did you ask me?" he finally demands, wanting to know.

"Because I wanted you to openly acknowledge that you're not manipulating me. I know that already, but I also think it's important to really acknowledge that this is completely different than all the stuff that's come before. For both of us." 

"What you have done in the past hardly compares to what I have done," Khan says and steps away from James, easily breaking the hold. He paces away, the caged tiger in a too small enclosure. "I cannot escape that you so easily hurt and bend me to your design." 

Jim frowns at that, brows furrowed, confused. "I don't understand." He hasn't been manipulating Khan, has he? He genuinely cares for him, so how is that manipulation?

Khan's shoulders relax completely, and he says, "I know. And that is why you can do it." He moves back to James and reaches out to him, waiting for his response. 

Jim immediately comes to him, wrapping around him again, even if he's even more confused now than he was before. "You're not making any sense..."

Khan holds him and feels relief that he has not damaged this, despite his reactions and anger. He can admit to himself how much he needs and wants James, how very close he is to losing all his pride for this ridiculous human. He lifts his lover back into arms and resettles them back on the bed, hoping there will be no objections. 

No, there's definitely no objections. Jim just clings to Khan as much as he can, hiding his face against the Augment's shoulder. Does Khan really think Jim is manipulating him? "I didn't mean to make you angry," he finally says, tone a little sad. 

"I am...prickly," Khan admits and ducks his head to pepper whatever skin of James' mostly hidden face he can reach with kisses. "I hope you can overlook that flaw of my nature." He works his hands over the tense and unhappy bow of James' neck and back.

"I know. It's okay." If Jim couldn't forgive prickly people, he'd never have become friends with Bones, after all. That light massage helps to ease some of his worry, and he slowly relaxes, going limp.

"Let me see you?" Khan asks, moving a hand to stroke along James' neck and up, under his chin. He wraps a leg around James' legs and tugs him closer that way.

Jim only hesitates briefly before he pulls his head back enough to look up at Khan, still seeming slightly uncertain. "You know I care about you, right? And I wouldn't manipulate you...?"

Khan frames that handsome face with one of his hands, a hand that has ended many lives and damaged thousands more. But the touch now is light, tender and loving. "I am striving to believe still that you could care for such as I. But I know you would not manipulate me...yes." 

Finally, a smile tugs at Jim's mouth once more. "You're more lovable than you give yourself credit for." He tilts his face into that warm hand, rubbing against it affectionately. He really wants Khan to believe him.

Khan claims a kiss, short and sweet. And then a slightly longer and deeper one. Followed by one even deeper and longer than that. He finally seals his mouth over James' for a protracted period, ending with their foreheads resting together and Khan's hand still stroking James' cheek. "If you say it is so, I shall try to accept it."

Those kisses eliminate the last of Jim's sadness and uncertainty, along with most of his senses. He's kind of dazed, eyes half-lidded and mouth hanging open, breath a little harsh. "Jim can't brain good anymore..." 

"James," Khan purrs and nuzzles his cheeks softly. He feels an intense relief that James has relaxed and softened under his attentions. "I will-" He makes a face "-brain for us both."

"Good. You're the one who broke my brain in the first place. You should take responsibility." Jim nods seriously, as if this is some sort of tribunal and Khan is on trial. 

"I take responsibility for you," Khan says and nods once, face serious. "I will accept that." He eases James on his back and looks him over, warmth in his eyes.

"Man. I feel bad. We were supposed to do important stuff today, and now we're snuggling." Pause. "Worse fates, right? We could be getting eaten by alligators or dealing with a hull breach, instead."

"We did things that were important for us," Khan counters softly. "Is that not enough for a day?" He lips over James' collarbone.

"You make a good point, Security Chief Singh." Jim grins at that, biting at his lip to try to stifle the rest of his mirth. 

Khan's eyebrows go into his bangs, and he says, "Don't push your luck, Captain Kirk." He bites down hard on James' left nipple.

"Ow! Owowowowow, I surrender!" Jim pushes at Khan's head, trying to make him relinquish his grip, while he whines and squirms. 

Khan's mouth turns soft and sucks at the abused nub, drawing it into a warm peak. He licks once, before releasing it to look up at James, amused. "You surrender too easily."

"Yeah, well, let me nearly bite your nipple off and see how quickly you surrender, tough guy." Jim snorts, a little indignant, still pressing his palm against Khan's head, as if to shove him away, but not real pressure is applied. 

"You can try," Khan says and moves his head away from James, resting on his side again. "You want me to keep my hands off of you?"

"No." It's a simple response, but the honest truth. Jim likes being touched. "But you spoil me like this, I'll be crawling into your bed on the Enterprise in the middle of the night, and you won't be able to get rid of me."

"I plan on sleeping in the captain's bed every night," Khan says with a regal look. "I will accept nothing less."

"It's pretty small, you know. I'm not sure we'd both fit," Jim replies teasingly, although none of that is a lie. 

"We shall get you a larger bed," Khan says fiercely. "Or find way to fit ourselves." He presses a gentle hand to James' groin, warm and firm.

Jim sucks in a short breath, spreading his legs a little. "Yeah, I think we could probably get a bigger one. Somehow. Without anybody getting suspicious." 

Khan just smirks and says, "You will come up with something believable." He moves his hand in slow, caressing circles, massaging the bulge beneath his palm.

"You can't--" Jim takes a moment to just breathe, "--you can't make me promise things while you're palming me like that. It's practically blackmail." 

"I am not above blackmail," Khan says and unerringly finds the head of James' cock through his pants, swirling his hand just so. 

Jim moans and tips his head back, eyes falling closed as if he's trying to resist the temptations. He fails miserably. "Okay. Okay, I'll find a way somehow." 

Khan rumbles his approval and then rubs his cheek against the bulge in James' pants. He mouths over the ridge of flesh, teeth busy as well. "Will you come in your pants for me?" 

"Oh, God, you'd just love that, wouldn't you? It'd give you an ego to rival mine." Jim whimpers quietly, trying to keep himself still and not arch up towards Khan's hot, sweet mouth. It's so ridiculously tempting.

Khan chuckles and rewards the words by fastening his mouth over the spot where he knew the head of James' cock lay beneath the fabric. He hollowed his cheeks and worked the flesh through the pants, wanting the reward.

Fuuuuuck, that feels so good; the combined heat of Khan's mouth and the roughness of the fabric against Jim's sensitive skin. It's driving him crazy to the point, where he truly is in danger of cumming in his pants. He grips at the sheets, squirming desperately, and moans loudly.

Khan hums around his mouthful and then slides his teeth down the entire length. He locates James' balls and presses his face deep into them. "Come along, James."

It might not be the hardest orgasm Jim's ever had, but it's protracted, and he pumps out spurt after spurt of semen into his pants with a long, whimpering moan. God, he's so fucking embarrassed. 

Khan just keeps his face where it is, inhaling the scent of James' release, pleased and smug by turns. But he moves before James can object to being trapped in wet, sticky garments, tearing them open casually and releasing the sides to let him see the mess. That pleases his animal side even more, and he lets James know with a low growl. And then with his tongue, cleaning every inch of skin diligently, even as he holds James in place with a firm hand to his chest.

"You're such a bastard," Jim grouses quietly, arm pressed over his face to try to hide his blush. He's never literally jizzed his pants before, so that fact in and of itself is embarrassing. Each pass of Khan's tongue makes him twitch, flesh still oversensitive and recovering. 

Khan laughs on the next lick and then bites down playfully on his hip. "A bastard for giving you pleasure?" he asks, trying to sound wounded and utterly failing. He sounds like the cat who just got the cream...a very apt description, as he licks up another splatter.

"Yes." Jim refuses to move his arm to look down at him, so he peeks through the tiny gap. He can hear exactly how smug Khan sounds, and it just makes him want to sink right into the bed and disappear. 

Khan lifts his head and looks at James, before sliding up like a graceful predator. He lightly grips the arm and pushes, urging, but not forcing. "Let me see you."

Jim resists for a moment, but then relents, letting his arm slide up and out of the way. He casts his eyes to the side, though, focusing on some spot on the wall in a vain hope that Khan won't comment on how red his face is. 

Khan does wonder at the coloring, but it makes his James all the more attractive, so he says nothing. He smiles and lies beside him, nibbling up the line of his jaw. The warmth of the blush attracts his tenderest attentions, and he waits for a response.

Eventually, when Jim realizes there's only affection and no mockery, he turns his face towards Khan and looks him over. "You're not gonna gloat?"

Khan blinks, confused by the reaction, and says, "I am proud to have given you such pleasure that you released in your pants. But only because I enjoy that I can give you such pleasures."

"Yeah...?" That eases some of Jim's tension, so he takes the opportunity to squirm the rest of the way out of his pants and kick them off the bed. "Thanks for not teasing me."

Khan still fails to understand this man (his man), so cocksure and confident in one moment and then shy and easily wounded in another. He does not question, though, just scoops Jim close and snuggles him under his chin. His own desires are forgotten, set aside in the need to be close and offer comfort to his lover. 

Jim hasn't forgotten about Khan's needs, though, so when the brunet pulls him close like that, he reaches down to brush his fingers over Khan's groin, wanting to find out what state he's in.

Khan rumbles a little and pushes into that hand, half-hard, but in no real need. He tilts James' face up and asks, "Did you not enjoy before?"

"I did. I just thought you might need-- you know." Jim removes his hand, though, seeing as Khan doesn't really seem interested. He just figured he'd return the favor. 

Khan catches his hand and tangles their fingers together. "That has nothing to do with my question," he says. "You didn't like it." 

Jim shakes his head. "No, that's not it. I did. Obviously. It's just-- It's a little embarrassing to come in my pants like that. I thought maybe you'd mock me for it." 

Khan says, "You thought I'd hurt you that way instead," the idea pricking him. He tugs James into him again and sighs, hoping he can protect his lover from those worries.

"I'm sorry. It was a stupid thought." Jim's still getting used to having a lover that isn't solely here because of his reputation or his sexual prowess. Having someone who legitimately cares and just wants to make him feel good is an entirely different thing. 

"I might have thought of teasing," Khan concedes, "but not to truly hurt." He frowns, everything darkening in his visage. "You have been ill used by lovers in the past."

Jim makes a noise as he thinks, but then shakes his head again. "Not really. You treat somebody differently when you're having sex with a stranger versus having sex with somebody you actually care about." 

"Yes," Khan agrees, having learned that with James. He presses his lips to James' forehead and murmurs. "You can forget your own needs for theirs."

"Yeah." Jim nods a little. "And with a stranger, it doesn't really matter if you hurt their feelings accidentally. It's just one night. So, no, I haven't been ill-used. That's just the way things go."

"You would not have hidden and blushed with a stranger," Khan guesses. "Or minded if one brought you to climax in your clothes. Why care if I did?"

"I don't blush for other people," Jim replies indignantly, already right back to flushing a little. Why does Khan get him flustered so easily? Maybe it's because his opinion actually matters.

Khan does not point out that he just said that, but nods once, watching the same flush rise on James. He doesn't understand why, but again reacts by exploring the red skin with tenderness.

Jim's terrible with this sort of thing. Terrible, terrible, so he takes a moment to muster up his courage. "'Cause I don't care about what they think..."

"My thoughts are only positive when we are together like this," Khan murmurs into the softness of a cheek.

"That's the way it should be, right?" Jim shifts closer, turning so he can give Khan a lingering kiss. 

"So, I've been told," Khan says and pets his lover with gentleness. "I think well of you, James...even if you are ridiculous." 

"So I've been told," Jim mimics, knowing full well how ridiculous he is. Khan does love to use that word when describing Jim, after all. 

"And I am humorless," Khan says and nips his bottom lip, before sliding smoothly into another of those kisses that steal reason.

"You're not-- mmm." What was Jim going to say? He has no idea any more. Good job, Khan. Jim's totally lost in that kiss now.

"Unfeeling," Khan adds and sucks James' lower lip. "Heartless." He eases James on his back. "Frigid to my bones." And then he just claims that sweet mouth and refuses to release him.

Jim would love to protest, he really would. He's got so many reasons why those words don't really describe Khan at all, but he feels like his brain is being sucked out through his tongue and doesn't care to stop it. So, he just sticks his hands in the pockets of Khan's pants and cheekily (pun intended) gropes him. 

Khan parts their mouths and smiles into James' eyes, his own wicked and sparkling. "Is there something you wish, my James?"

It takes Jim a minute to catch his breath, but then grins a little. "No, I just like sticking my hands in your pockets. Never know what I might find."

"As long as you never grope other people's pockets," Khan says with a light smack to James' ass.

"They don't have buns of steel," Jim replies easily, squeezing at Khan again just to emphasize the point. 

"Buns of steel," Khan repeats dubiously and then echoes the smile on James' face. "I wish to take you on your stomach. Have a chance to enjoy your buns of...marshmallow." 

" _Marshmallow?_ " Jim sounds so horrendously offended by that, although it's all feigned. "Excuse you." He still squirms out from under him enough that he can roll over onto his stomach. 

Khan moves off James to allow him more easily to turn on his stomach. He leaves on his pants for the moment, reaching for a pillow to prop up James' hips and give easier access to his ass. Once properly aligned (and Khan spends some time arranging James just so), he kneads the flesh with his large hands, sometimes parting them a little to peek at the pretty pink ring. "Marshmallow." 

Jim deals with the manoeuvering and the shifting with a great deal of patience, and figures that kneading is his reward. There's a loud snort when Khan teases him again, and Jim simply rolls his eyes. "Then I hope your cock rots off because of all the sugar." 

Khan snorts in return and leans in to kiss his marks of ownership on James' nape. "You would be most disappointed if I lost my cock. You rather fancy it." He grips the same piece of skin with his teeth and makes a refresher mark.

Jim grunts at the bite, hand immediately lifting to rub at the spot. "I'm gonna end up with, like, some sort of weird scar if you keep biting me in the same spot over and over. They're gonna think you're a vampire, or something."

Khan catches the hand and places it back down on the bed, pressing it there firmly in silent command. He nuzzles the fresh bruise and murmurs, "I am very possessively inclined to want to make sure my mark on you stays fresh."

"Maybe we could just pick temporary tattoos and redo them on occasion?" Jim asks with a chuckle, though his neck really is sore now. Doesn't skin, like, develop hard spots if it's consistently injured? That'd be weird. Not that he's a doctor, or anything.

Khan considers and then brushes a hand over James' right ass cheek. "I would very much like a permanent tattoo here to formalize my claim."

"Right on my ass?" Jim laughs again and looks over his shoulder at the spot indicated. "What kind of tattoo would it be?"

"The sigil of my house and power, a simple and elegant K." Khan fondly caresses the spot where he would ink the mark, had he his way. A brand that ties James to him visually.

"Really? I figured the sigil of your house would be, like, a lion, or something. Actually, that would be a cool. I like lions." Jim ponders on that now, actually considering the idea of getting a tattoo.

Khan rumbles under his breath and traces his hand down the length of James' spine. "I could find that mark as significant." He eases down and nips over the skin he would see bear his brand. His hands cup both the cheeks and parts them to nuzzle in to the warm recesses. His tongue immediately darts out to tease the tiny hole.

Everywhere those fingers go, they raise goosebumps along his skin, and Jim temptingly wiggles his ass a little. "We can design one, and as soon as I get a chance, I'll get it tattooed, okay?" He jerks forward when Khan licks him there. 

Khan stills James with a firm hold and then licks again over that spot. He blows warm breath over the wet muscle and then just flicks his tongue in short, fast motions that stimulates the same spot over and over. 

That sends a nice flush through Jim's body and makes him quiver slightly, muscles tensing and releasing, making him grind his cock against the pillow. "Nnn, you tease..." 

Khan manages to scrape his teeth over the ring and then lifts his head. "How is this teasing? You have already enjoyed one release tonight." His mouth finds the hole again, and his strong tongue stabs deep.

"It's still teasing..." Jim sucks in his breath when Khan's tongue pushes inside him and clamps down around it, releasing his breath in a moan that tapers out in a whimper. 

Khan pulls out his tongue and then nibbles at his tailbone. "What shall I do then?" Khan asks. "What do you want me to do to you, my James?"

Jim thinks for a bit and then smiles, the gesture evident in his tone. "I want you to use me to make yourself feel good. Just fuck me any way you want for however long you want." 

"That is a dangerous request, my James," Khan murmurs and kisses the dimple above his ass in thanks. He rolls off James just long enough to fetch the lubricant. "Put your hands above your head and leave them there," he instructs, coating his fingers with plenty of the slick.

"My hands? Yeah, okay. Sure." Jim puts them up, as instructed, still trying to look over at Khan to watch what he's doing. "I thrive on danger. You know that." 

Khan slides a finger inside James with barely any warning, trusting him to be open enough from his earlier actions. "I am learning," he agrees, working on the muscle with light (for him) pressure. "I am going to demonstrate a little bit of my stamina, since you have given me permission."

Jim grunts happily when Khan pushes that finger into him, welcoming it and relaxing to let it enter easily. One finger isn't much of a stretch at all. "By all means. I've been wanting you to demonstrate for a while." 

The second fingers slides just as easily in to join the first, and Khan deliberately avoids the prostate, not wanting to work Jim up much. "And tell me, what is your record for sex?"

Oh, Jim has to sort through a lot of encounters for that one, so it takes him a while to actually come up with an answer. "Somewhere around the four-hour mark. Not with another human, mind you." 

"Indeed," Khan purrs and tests the looseness of James' entrance, before removing his fingers. "What species then?" He coats himself up with efficient and impersonal strokes, not wanting to give himself any undo pleasure.

"Orion. Who else could last that long? I swear, those pheromones can be dangerous." Jim tightens up when Khan pulls his fingers out, but then relaxes again, knowing he'll be filled up by something much larger soon. "I think I passed out after."

"I can last that long," Khan purrs and rubs James' side. "You may need to pass out during the act with me." He tilts James' hips to his liking and glides into his body, smooth and easy, due to the lubricant and his impossible strength. "Mmm, yes." He stretches out almost lazily on top of James and tangles their fingers together, above his head.

"Yeah, if you're planning on going that long, I may need to nap a little." Jim spreads his legs a little more to accommodate the size of Khan's cock and moans contentedly. He squeezes Khan's fingers and strokes them, perfectly happy for the moment.

"You need to relax completely for me, my James," Khan whispers and kisses his right ear. "Just let yourself drift for me. No thoughts. No struggles. Just ride the pleasure." He begins to thrust, slow and deep, searching for the right rhythm.

"I know." Jim turns his head to the side and buries it in the pillow, body going limp, just letting Khan do what he wants. He rocks slightly with the movements, but it's like being on a waterbed, or on the ocean. It's relaxing. 

"That's it," Khan murmurs and rests his head next to James, lips at his ear. His body settles into a pleasant state, moving in and out of James' with little effort. He whispers admiration and lust and desire and possessiveness into that ear, wanting to effect James' subconscious as much as anything else.

Jim doesn't say anything. He keeps his eyes open for a while, but eventually they drift closed as he sort of drifts into a trance-like state. All he can hear is Khan's voice, filling him with words that make his heart flutter, and all he can feel is Khan's body, all around and inside him.


	24. A Blow Unlike Any Other

Khan moves tirelessly and manages his arousal, able to keep himself from truly building toward climax. He allows his own sense of time to drift, but finally snaps back to the moment and stops all movement. He nudges James gently with his right hand and murmurs, "How are you faring?" 

"Hmm?" It takes Jim a few seconds to come back to a fully coherent state. "I'm good. Keep going." He has no idea how long it's been, honestly. Could have been hours, for all he knows. 

Khan chuckles, low and rich, and leans in to kiss James' parted lips. "I want you with me for awhile," he says. "You were deep in your own mind. I told you I could drug you with pleasure."

Jim makes a quiet murmur of agreement and clenches down around him experimentally, judging how he's truly faring. Seems alright so far. "Little bit more lube?"

Khan eases out of James' body and pets his cheeks lightly. He reaches for the lube and smoothes some over his fingers and then into James, pushing deeper than before. Adding a bit more to his cock, he settles back on his haunches and reaches for James, lifting him by the waist. Without warning, he seats James in his lap and on his cock.

Jim welcomes those slick fingers pushing into him, spreading that cool gel, but he's definitely not prepared for when he suddenly gets hefted up. There's a quiet noise of discontent, much like a cat being parted from a sunny spot, but he settles in easily enough. It's hard to get back to half-napping when he's sitting up, though. 

Khan cups James' face with his clean(er) hand and tilts his chin for a kiss, soft and possessive at the same time. "Just relax," he commands, leaving no room for argument. "Let yourself be as a still as a cornered fawn."

"A cornered fawn?" Jim repeats, obviously amused. "Is that how you see me right now?" His voice still sounds sleepy, though, so he tugs Khan's lower lip between his teeth and slumps against him. 

Khan catches him around the waist and chest, pulling him back. He growls a little at the taunt and bites a little in return at his lower lip. "You should not mock me in the middle of such intimacy."

"I didn't mock. I asked a question. Totally different." A smile tugs at the corner of Jim's lips, and he pulls away from the bite, trailing his hands down to Khan's ass. "Will you answer?"

"No," Khan says. "I do not see you that way. Despite appearances, you are in command of yourself always. And never afraid, even when you should be."

"Good. I mean, he's cute, but I'm not exactly Bambi." Jim leans in to nibble along Khan's neck down to his shoulder, as his hand snakes a little further down, brushing along the cleft of his lover's ass. 

Khan allows the movement and touching, remaining still himself. "Bambi," he repeats dubiously. "What is a bambi?"

"...Seriously? That's waaaay closer to your time than mine." It amuses Jim that Disney classics have lasted this long and Khan doesn't know them. Guess he didn't have time to watch them when he was little. 

"What are you babbling about?" Khan demands, now completely out of the moment.

"Story about a fawn whose mother gets shot by hunters. Seemed appropriate, since we were comparing me to one." 

Khan sighs and closes his eyes for a moment. "I now regret my florid tongue. And my decision to move." He pushes lightly at James. "Off." 

"Why? Did I say something wrong?" Jim's a little confused, but slides himself out of Khan's lap, anyway, settling back on his haunches. 

Khan stretches his body in a long, rippling motion and says, "No, I did. I should try to remain literal or dirty when speaking to you." He stretches out on the bed and looks up at James with quiet amusement. 

"You can't call me a fawn and expect to get away with it unscathed," Jim replies, smiling a little and tipping back so he can flop out on the bed. "I'm getting cold. Come back and warm me." 

Khan reaches out with one arm and tugs James into his side, before dragging the covers up and over both of them. He slides an arm over his waist and settles down on the pillows, eyes shutting. 

"You're finished?" Jim seems a little surprised, but... well, he wouldn't be surprised if he somehow ruined the mood completely, even if it was accidental. 

Khan cracks open an eye and says, "Despite the length of time we had already indulged, I was not very engaged from a purely physical standpoint. My body simply disengaged from the proceedings when I became distracted." 

"Sorry about that." Yeeeep, Jim's fault. Oh well. He presses close to him, resting his head on Khan's shoulder so he can use it as a pillow. Now that he's warm again, he's back to being sleepy. 

Khan snorts and says, "I think you just didn't want me to break your record with the Orion." He rests a hand in James' hair and strokes slowly. 

"Why? Then I'd be setting a new record and that'd be awesome." Who the hell wouldn't want to break their own sex marathon record?

Khan makes a soft, disbelieving noise and then says, "It matters not. Unless you are unsatisfied."

Jim shrugs and settles back down, letting his own eyes fall closed. "Just saying that you didn't have to stop if you didn't want to." 

Khan feels a bit uneasy about the answer, but knows it is his own fault. He still does not like being mocked. There is still a deep well of himself that is unsettled and likely always to be. He presses a kiss to James' forehead and wishes he would find a lover more worthy than Khan in time. 

Jim's still oblivious to the fact that he'd somehow accidentally teased him. It certainly wasn't his intention, and he'd apologize if he knew. But he doesn't, so he breathes out a deep sigh and settles in more firmly against him, nosing up under Khan's chin until he's thoroughly comfortable. 

"Tomorrow, we shall find your kingpin," Khan promises and strokes James' back. "I shall not allow us to become distracted again."

"I dunno. I kind of thought that was a nice distraction." Jim frowns a bit, even if he tries to keep it out of his voice. 

"Yes, it was." Khan agrees and soothes James with gentle caresses. "I merely meant that I know you are eager to help as many as you can as soon as possible."

"Okay." Jim really doesn't have any reason to think Khan's lying, so he goes with it and strokes down along Khan's chest in return. "Yeah. We'll get 'em soon."

"And then you may return home," Khan says with pleasure at the idea of letting James have the rest of his family back. He curls a hand protectively around his nape and possessively around his ass and shuts his eyes to sleep.

"So we can travel the stars together again," Jim tacks on in a quiet murmur, pressing a kiss to his lover's throat. He figures that's a very important distinction. 

"Yes," Khan murmurs and smiles faintly at the kiss. He does hope Starfleet allows it for James' sake.

Jim's still relaxed from that sortakinda marathon sex, so he falls asleep easily, tucked against Khan and snoring quietly. Somehow, being half-asleep for that long made him ridiculously tired.

Khan listens to James snore for a long while, unaware of the slight smile that the sound engenders. He finally drifts off himself, figuring he will be awake well before his lover. 

Jim sleeps for quite a while, getting a full eight hours before he rolls over and slowly starts coming back to consciousness. God, what year is it? 

Khan hears James roll over in the bedroom and pauses in his work again, ear cocked to listen. When he determines his lover is indeed stirring to face the day, he fetches some coffee and places it where James can smell the brew, but will need to be up a little before he can get it- sweet and milky.

It takes a few minutes before Jim can work his jaw, but then he pokes his head out from where he's buried himself in blankets. "....Issat coffee?"

"If you can reach it before it becomes sludge," Khan says, from where he's working on a console. He looks up, having positioned himself so he can see his lover (a comfort he doesn't like to think on) and smirks at the bedhead and bleary eyes.

"...What did you put in it that would make it sludge?" Still, Jim puts his energy towards pushing the blankets off and... that's about as far as he gets. As soon as he uncovers his toes, he sticks them right back under the blankets. Too cold. "Buh."

Khan snorts and rises, unable to just sit there watch James. He moves to the side of the bed and rips off all the covers, exposing James to everything (including his own lustful gaze). "The sugar you require to drink the beverage, as well as function."

"COOOOOOLD," Jim whines, trying to catch the covers before they escape. Alas, he's too late, and he looks at them forlornly for a moment before he finally gives up and sighs. "Okay, okay. I'm up." 

Khan scoops him up and into a kiss, carrying him over to the coffee, before holding him out so he can retrieve it himself. "It's not that cold in here," he says. "All of the temperatures are moderated." Still, he instructs the computer for more warmth, though he will be over-heated.

"It's a relative thing. I was warm under the blankets and then you took them away." Jim clings to Khan for the extra warmth and reaches his arm out to get his coffee, sipping at it in his human lounge chair. "You can put the temperature back down once I'm awake." 

Khan nuzzles at James' face and says, "As you order, Captain." He moves to the command chair and sits, holding James still. He keeps James there, even as his begins to access the databases again. "You are behind on your work."

"Yeah. I got distracted by a cock in my ass. It happens sometimes." Jim smirks a little and settles himself comfortably. "I think I can work from here." 

"Naked in my lap," Khan says with a little nip to James' right ear. "You are trying then to distract me."

You're the one who sat down with me in your lap." Jim reaches for a PADD to tug it into his own lap so he doesn't have to go anywhere to work on his end of the deal. He still hasn't fully warmed up, anyway. 

"You're not wearing any clothes," Khan observes. "This is not conducive to my work getting done." Still, he does not really object, but presses a kiss to his nape, tender and kind.

"Again, that's your own fault." Jim smiles, turning to give him a kiss. He definitely doesn't feel bad about that, considering Khan's the one who kidnapped him out of bed without dressing him. 

Khan cups the side of James' face and lets the kiss linger, enjoying the soft brushes of their lips. "I shall have to live with that," he agrees, before turning back to his screen.

Once Khan focuses back on work, so does Jim, pulling up the list of slavers on the PADD and working his way through them. He sips at his coffee as he works, although by the fourth sip, he's pretty much forgotten all about it in favor of work. 

Khan shifts James back into him to keep him warm and then places a hand half-possessively on his abdomen. He leaves it there as they work, though it twitches now and then when he finds something interesting. And there is much of interest to find. Currency. Lots of it, flowing in one direction. "Hmm."

Every once in a while, Jim huffs out a laugh when Khan accidentally tickles him, but doesn't say anything. He just smiles a little and goes back to focusing on that database. That 'hmm' pulls his attention, though. "Did you find something?"

"I do believe," Khan says and taps out a rhythm on James' chest. "A single point of contact on the world of Farius Prime, where the majority of monies for the recent slaving operations go." 

"Yeah, my stuff seems to point that way, too. I haven't found a name, though. Man, these people make a lot of fucking money. It pisses me off." Jim searches through his padd, trying to narrow things down to connections to Farius Prime. 

Khan has read their motto and agrees somewhere deep inside. There are levels of contemptibility, some of which he has sunk to, but none near so deep as these. He turns his head to kiss James' cheek and then says, "We will stop him and release all of the rest of the information, so all will know them and hunt them down. It will be a blow unlike any they have ever known."

"Good. I know it's not gonna stop things permanently, but even if it's only for a few years, we'll have accomplished something, at least." Jim leans against Khan a little more and takes a sip of his coffee, grimacing when he realizes it's cold. "Let's plot a course for Farius Prime."

"Patience," Khan counsels with another kiss to his neck, one that turns into light gnawing. "Let us see first if we cannot narrow down our prey. Farius Prime is an entire planet and one neither of us knows."

"Yeah, but if we get there, maybe we can pick up more clues?" Jim drops his shoulder down to allow the gnawing, not minding that at all. 

"All right, I shall set course, but not very fast," Khan says. "There is still much data to review. I understand your impatience, but we must have a plan before we fly into the middle of their territory."

"Well... Once we've got a decent lead, how about you stick a tracking chip in me, then beam me down and let me pretend to be a prostitute? Whomever's in charge should pick me up and try to suck me into their organization."

Khan makes a noise that is very much 'Hell, no!' and says, "You have an inflated sense of your value as a prostitute. Besides, I am not risking you having to prove your prowess."

"Excuse you. I'm fuckin' hot." Jim snorts and gives him a pseudo-glare. "I bet I could get in, no problem. The point of the tracker is so that you'll know where they take me." 

"Yes, wonderful," Khan says. "I can discover which house of prostitution you are assigned. It's legal on Farius Prime. There are thousands of such houses." He pauses and looks slightly shifty. "However, Captain James Tiberius Kirk of the USS Enterprise would be a prize. We could go through with the plan we discussed once before, but changed at the end."

"Auction me, then." Oooh, Jim likes this new plan. "They know I've been wreaking havoc throughout their network, but they won't know with whom. And there is information about my having been taken by you."

"I hate this idea," Khan says with a menacing scowl. "I would not be able to refrain from trying to rip apart anyone who so much as looked at you sideways in that group."

"It's the best plan we've got until we think of something better." It's not like Jim's ever really had a sense of danger for himself. 

"Until I go into a blood rage and end up drowning in the entrails of everyone I kill for touching you," Khan says.

"You're not a strong swimmer?" Jim doesn't really think Khan will tear everyone apart. He's stupidly optimistic like that, though. 

Khan bites his neck gently in retaliation and then sighs, "You _would_ do this to save others. I should never have spoken."

"It's fast and easy, right? And we won't have to worry about disguises. There's enough authentic information about me being missing to help pull it off... It just seems like a solid plan. If you come up with something better, though, we can go with that, instead." 

"Easy?" Khan demands with an angry growl. "It shall not be easy. Nothing about it is easy. They will not be kind to you and fighting them will be nigh impossible from your position."

Jim shrugs a little, casual and unworried. "I'll be fine. Don't worry about that. Accomplishing our goal is the most important thing." Who cares if there's a bit of risk? Everything they've done before has been risky.

Khan grits his teeth on his rising anger and concentrates again on his computer console. All he can think is how foolish his suggestion was and how he must find an alternative. Including knocking James out, tying him up and then destroying the entire planet. That plan seems much preferable.

"Hey, it's okay." Jim feels the tension vibrating through his lover and rubs his hand down along Khan's side, trying to soothe him. "I won't be in that much danger. They'll want me alive." 

"Alive perhaps," Khan says, "but broken. As broken as they can make you."

"Lots of people have tried to break me. Nobody's succeeded. They do teach us how to deal with things like that in Starfleet, you know. I'll be fine." 

Khan knows what he thinks of Starfleet's training, but falls silent again, not wanting James to feel the weight of his complete disbelief. He gently kisses his nape instead, over the mark of possession. 

"Besides, you're not gonna let them have time to do much to me, right?" Jim smiles a little, tipping his head down to expose his neck. 

"You are so certain you will end up with the head of the Orion Syndicate," Khan says, frustrated. "But we are not even positive who that is yet. And should I move before we have that person?"

"No, of course we'll have to wait. But we know he or she's somewhere on that planet, and if you announce that you've got me, the most likely person who's going to want to own me is whomever's in charge of the most ill-gotten money. That'll be who we're looking for."

"You do have the damndest ego for a non-augment," Khan says, trying to cover his fears. "I will give you that."

That brings a grin to Jim's face, and he leans in to kiss his cheek. "I'll take that as a compliment." Because it kind of is, isn't it? 

"I suppose," Khan hedges and then yanks James into a much deeper kiss. He rubs his hands over the smooth, unbroken skin of abdomen and legs and then cups over the beautiful cock, so exposed and prone to damage. And he already burns with fury at the idea of anyone injuring what is **his**.

Jim purrs a little at the touch, reaching down to clasp Khan's hand in his own. It's kind of cute, how protective he is, and it warms Jim's heart. "Once you 'rescue' me, I'll do whatever you say for a change, okay?" 

"I would prefer we reverse the timeline," Khan says roughly and looks down at their joined hands. "Or that we switched places. There is little they can do, however creative, which I have not endured in some form before."

"It's gotta be me. It'll look better on your resume, saving James T. Kirk from his captors." Jim smiles again and rubs his thumb over Khan's knuckles. "You worry too much." 

"I find myself singularly uninterested in my resume," Khan says. "Besides, it will look far less impressive when one realizes that James T. Kirk endangered himself with my help in the first place."

"Yeah, but that was my plan. It means I trust you to get my ass out of there while I still have one. That should speak well for you, actually." Jim snorts out a quiet laugh. "It's not like Starfleet doesn't already know I'm prone to reckless self-endangerment."

Khan looks at him and asks, "Why are you? Why put yourself at such grave risk? It is unnecessary."

"Like I said, if you can think of a better plan, we'll go with that. For now, this is the best we've got." Jim looks right back at him. "If you promise to come get me, then I'm not in any danger."

Khan swallows the weigh of that faith and settles it on his unnatural shoulders, before leaning in for another lingering kiss. "I cannot promise the condition of the pirates when I am finished with them."

Jim lets that kiss linger for as long as Khan needs and gives his hand a tight squeeze. "We need to arrest them, if at all possible; not kill them. We're supposed to be the good guys, remember?"

"I will not promise," Khan says, eyes blazing. "Not this time." He shakes his head once and allows their fingers to tangle more.

"You have to. We can't just kill them all. That doesn't make us any better than them." Jim bumps their foreheads together and stares right at him. "You have to promise." 

"If I catch any one of them hurting you, I will not keep such a promise," Khan says. "And I would rather not make an oath I am sure I will not keep."

Jim sighs a little, kind of disappointed, but then nods. "Yeah, okay." It's not like he can force him to promise anything, but still hopes that when it comes down to it, Khan will do the right thing.

Khan draws back, angry at the sigh and the obvious disapproval, and pushes at James, wanting him off. He needs to move, to just work through the violent emotions now coursing through his system. And then he will go back to work with a true vengeance and track down the one who leads the Orion Syndicate. 

Jim has to flail awkwardly to keep himself from landing on the floor, but rights himself and gives Khan a look. "I'm gonna have a shower." He heads for the bedroom, figuring that will at least give Khan time to stop freaking out in that kind of scary way of his. Plus, he hasn't showered since he got fucked for hours, so he probably needs it. 

Khan moves in vicious, choppy circles for a bit and then growls lowly. He moves to the computer and looks for a Class M planet, somewhere uninhabited that they can stop for a few hours. He needs room to burn off his anger and worry, and the tiny ship is not up to the task. Sex with James is also not an option, as he fears hurting the human in his current mood.

Jim's not in the shower for long, and when he comes out, he spends a little bit of time considering what he'll wear. He wants to look like he's been Khan's slave for a bit. He tries simply for tight black pants and a collar. Then he heads out to the bridge again. "So, if I were your slave, is this something you'd dress me in? I'm trying to figure out what to wear." 

Khan stares at him and then at the computer console, hoping the small moon he has chosen as a stopping site is closer than he thought. He looked back up at James and said, "I would prefer if you ask me again later."

"Why? What's wrong, master?" Jim teases, trying to lighten the mood. Khan seriously looks like he needs something to take his mind off of things, and he has no idea they've changed course. 

"James," Khan says, voice tight and unhappy. "I have altered our course slightly so we might reach an uninhabited moon for a few hours. I am in need of some time to work off my...mood." Truthfully, his vision is half-red right now, reacting to the buzz of nerves. 

Jim makes his way closer and then wraps Khan up in a tight hug. "Is this because you're worried? Everything's going to work out just fine. Trust me." 

Khan hisses and says, "The other missions were dangerous enough, but this feels different to me. And I shall be sending you into the hands of one I know will be cruel."

You're not sending me anywhere. This is a choice I'm making of my own free will. It'll help a lot of people in the end, so it's definitely worth it."

Khan wonders sometimes if James is deliberately obtuse and then blows out a long breath. "I shall help you with your disguise after I am in a better frame of mind."

Jim nuzzles at him affectionately like a cat, rubbing their cheeks together. "Everything's going to work out. We're gonna be okay." Jim truly, firmly believes this. He has faith in the both of them making it out of this in one piece because they're both so driven.

Khan makes a low noise that's torn between disagreement and approval at the move and words. He allows his own arms to encircle the slightly smaller man and lifts him effortlessly to sit on a nearby console. "Your faith is touching."

Jim dislikes seeing Khan in any kind of emotional turmoil, so he snuggles even closer, wrapping his arms around him and kissing at his jaw. "We're both ridiculously stubborn, right? It's just a fact that works in our favor." 

James' affection does him in, as it seems to do, and Khan turns to find his mouth and shares his worries there. He pulls away when the computer signals their approach to the moon. "Will you be staying aboard?"


	25. Shore Leave on the Moon

Jim makes sure to kiss him thoroughly, relishing in the fact that he can help to ease some of Khan's tension, but looks over at the console when the Augment does. "Class M? I'll come down. I could stretch my legs." 

Khan nods and says, "Please try to stay out of trouble while we're here. I know how difficult you find that." He gives Jim a little push. "And change into something better."

"What, you don't like this? And I almost wore assless chaps just for you..." Jim tsks a little and fakes a pout before he crawls out of Khan's lap and heads for the bedroom again. "Is it cold down there?" 

Khan checks the temperatures and says, "Surprisingly, the temperature should be comfortable with a light, but long-sleeved, shirt. There is little weather to speak of and even less in the way of interesting features."

"Fair enough." Jim slips into a thin sweater and jeans and then comes out to find him. "Ready to head down?" He's kind of excited about this little adventure. 

Khan nods and gestures for James to precede him to the transporter, picking up his own coat (more for show than use) on the way. "I am not sure this moon is worth bouncing around for."

Yeah, but we haven't really just gone down anywhere to relax, have we? It's always business. I wanna just stretch my legs out and maybe work on my tan." Grin. Jim hops onto the transporter pad and waits for Khan before activating it. 

Khan watches the moon appear in front of them, as the transporter beam sets them down neatly on the surface. He approves of the appearance, the rugged landscapes and sparse vegetation. The temperature is pleasant, and he feels the urge to run and stretch and fight. Instead, he glances at James and asks, "What do you plan to do?"

What is Jim doing? Jim is hopping around, literally. Because he loves planets that have a little less gravity than Earth. They make him feel like he's got superpowers, so he's busy frolicking and cartwheeling and generally making a fool of himself. 

Khan watches James for a moment and then strips off both jacket and shirt, before racing off. He covers a long distance with ease, before sliding to a halt and turning back. He does a few acrobatics of his own, just to burn off some energy and satisfy his mood a bit. And then he looks toward James, all heat.

Jim's totally in a world of his own, laughing away and making Superman postures as he leaps around. You would think someone who was nearly 27 years old would have matured a little, but no. Jim still hopes that radiation will give him superpowers somehow. 

Khan watches the other man play and feels mostly fear for his lover. There is such innocence in James, which he wants to protect. So, he approaches the other man from behind, silent and stealthy, before suddenly pouncing him, rolling him to the ground, though cradling him to protect him from being hurt.

"Ffffff---!" Jim lets out a harsh breath of air when they hit the ground and flails for a bit before he realizes it's just Khan. "Noonien!" he whines, shoving at him. "I thought you were some crazy man-eating beast, or something." 

"Like I would let such a thing near you," Khan scoffs and rolls them both to their feet, nimble and gentle at the same time. He lightly tickles at James' ribs, wanting to make him laugh. If he has to give him over to an Orion pirate, he would make sure his lover has some fun first. 

"Nooo!" Jim flails again, but it's followed by a laugh and squirming as he tries to escape. "Stoppit!" And if he can manage to escape, he'll run for the hills, even if he knows Khan can catch him.

Khan releases him after another moment and gives him the opportunity to make an escape. His face is alight with play and gentleness for his lover. 

"You're it!" Jim calls as he runs off, trying to find somewhere to hide despite the fact that there's almost nothing here. He doesn't really think he'll get very far, but still. He's gonna run for all he's worth!

Khan counts to ten in a very loud voice, so James can hear and then starts off after him. He moves easily over the surface and teasingly calls, "Better run faster!"

"Fuck you!" Despite the lower gravity Jim's only human, so all he can do is run in bounding leaps and try not to faceplant like an idiot. OH! But there's a little grove of bushes over there! If he can make it that far, he should be able to dive in and get some cover.

Khan watches him with a great deal of amusement and makes a huge leap that carries him all the way to James' position. He makes a swipe of him, not really intending to catch him, just to play.

HOW THE HELL. Damn superpowers! Jim ducks and scrambles for the bushes, plowing into them and crawling through until he thinks he's hidden from view. Now he just has to play possum and hope Khan doesn't find him. ...Or maybe possum isn't the right animal. ...Oh, God. He _is_ a fawn.

Khan looks at the bramble of bushes and laughs quietly. "Well, that's one way to get away. Shall I crawl in after you?" He gets down and rattles at the branches playfully. 

Shhhhhh. Don't make a sound, Jim. He even holds his breath to make sure Khan can't hear that. He's gotta stay absolutely still or the lion will find him. 

Khan waits a second and then snorts once, before he slides in to the brush. He creeps silently after the trail of James, nose twitching with the scent. "James," he calls, "I'm coming."

Fuck. Why does Jim have to be so immature? That comment makes him snort out a quiet laugh before he clasps his hands over his mouth. 

Khan hears the sound and heads that way, still nearly silent. He sees James ahead and swipes again playfully, tugging at his shirt. "You can't escape," he says.

Jim flails again, squirming away and back through the bushes. "Don't eat me!" He crawls under them, knowing he's making one hell of a racket (relatively) as he does so, but it's still fun. It's like hide and seek.

Khan crashes through after him and grabs at James. As they burst back out into the clear, he catches James around the waist and with a neat twist, lays him out on the ground. But he makes sure to cushion his fall in a way that ensures he does not get injured. "Eat. Yes. That is exactly what I shall do." He latches hold of his neck with firm teeth.

"YOU CAN'T EAT BAMBI!! That's not how the story goes!" Jim tries to crawl away, but those teeth pin him in place. He can't exactly go anywhere without his neck, can he?

"Oh, so now, you're a fawn after all?" Khan asks with a slight snort. He opens James' shirt gently and nips down his chest. "I promise I won't hurt Bambi. He'll enjoy the whole process."

Jim's still panting from their previous exertions, but there's a quiet moan mixed in with it. "I'm not edible..." Despite his words, he pulls his shirt open a little more so Khan has more skin to work with. 

"I beg to differ," Khan murmurs and takes the tiny mound that is James' right nipple into his mouth. He latches on gently and suckles, determined to pleasure his lover. One hand slides under his head to prevent him from striking the ground too hard. 

Jim moans again, cheeks flushing as he looks down at his lover. "Hnnn... Are we gonna baptize this planet by fucking on it?" He doesn't even know if that's safe, but hey, if they're gonna make that their thing for whenever they visit a new planet, he's totally okay with that. 

Khan nips a little harder and says, "You need not be so crude." He palms James' groin and grinds into the bulge there. "And I am going to eat you, so be a good little fawn and keep still for the lion." He licks a stripe over the other nipple.

"I'm always crude," Jim replies cheekily, wincing slightly at the bite. The hand on his crotch serves as a distraction, though, and he arches into it slightly, eyes falling shut. "You know, they hold still 'cause their bodies go into shock, right? I'm definitely not in shock." 

"You don't really want me to shock you," Khan says and opens James' pants. He bites at his firm stomach and rubs his cheek over the length of his cock. His teeth scrape right over the sensitive part of his abdomen.

"What if I do?" Jim lives for moments like that, after all. Mm, fuck, even just the thought of what Khan's going to do to him is getting him hard. He twitches and shudders, watching him with rapt attention. 

Khan's mouth flickers up in a half-smile. "Very well." With scarcely a breath, he swallows down the whole of James' erection, all the way into his throat.

"Oh my God!" Okay, that really did fucking surprise Jim, but in a good way. A very good way. It makes him moan like a whore, bucking up and tipping his head back, fingers curling into the ground below. Holy fuck, Khan's throat feels good. 

Khan keeps James' head from striking the ground too hard, even as he bobs up and down on his cock. He follows the movements of James' hips, easily taking what he can dish out.

"Fuck, Noonien, that's so good!" Jim really can't contain himself. He grips Khan's hair with his free hand and fucks his mouth, not bothering to try to be quiet about it, either. He's practically got a demigod deep-throating his cock right now. Who could possibly keep quiet? 

Khan shivers a little at the use of his name, loving how James calls out in pleasure. He swallows around the cock, as it shoves deeper into his throat. There is no difficulty in the act, but his own enjoyment increases with every loud noise James makes. He uses his free hand to play with James' nipples, tugging and pinching.

Jim just keeps rocking his hips up, groaning each time his cock slides back into that wet heat. Jim's getting closer and closer, cock rock-hard and pulsing with the need to cum. "F-fuck... Please. Just a little more!"

Khan deliberately bares his teeth and scrapes across the head and entire length. He feels certain that will be enough to finish him off. He simultaneously twists his right nipple as much as he can without causing pain.

Shit, Khan feels so fucking amazing! Jim sucks in a sharp breath as he goes completely still and then explodes right down his lover's throat, crying out to him over and over until his cock stops throbbing. 

Khan swallows down everything James offers, making well his promise to 'eat' him. He does not release his cock until the organ goes completely limp and spent, every drop milked out. Then, the cock slips gently out of his lips with a final kiss to the tip. He licks over his mouth and then presses his mouth over Jim's abdomen.

Jim is completely blissed out, eyes mostly closed, chest heaving as he tries to get his breathing back to normal. "Good..." he murmurs, reaching down blindly to rub at Khan's scalp. He's just floating on good feelings right now.

Khan seals up James' pants and then buttons up his shirt, before kissing his slack mouth. He rises to his feet and lifts James with him, carrying him tucked in two gentle arms. 

Jim snuggles right up against him, curling around him as much as he can. "I bet I could carry you this time," he muses with a smile. "This moon gives me super-strength." 

Khan ignores the words and seeks out a comfortable spot where he can hold his lover. He locates one under another clump of bushes, just large enough to provide some cover. Taking a seat, he tucks James against his bare chest and relaxes. His hands gently stroke James' sides and front, content to do nothing more.

Jim chuckles a little always a little amused (and happy) when Khan gets in a snuggly mood. "And here I thought you were supposed to be burning off your excess energy?" Jim's already tired from the frolicking and the romping, but he's pretty sure Khan has plenty of energy left. 

Khan nuzzles lightly at Jim's cheek and murmurs, "I needed a change of mood. This is as good of a way as the exercise, though I may need to burn off more energy later." 

"This ship needed to come with a giant exercise room," Jim muses. "There's a big pool on the Enterprise, you know. You might like it." ...Aaaand his brain immediately defaults to having sex in the pool on the Enterprise. Mmmm, yeah. 

"As excellent a craft as our current ship is, there is certainly no place for an exercise room." Khan studies James' face and then kisses him softly. "You really do believe that I will be accepted on your Enterprise and by your Starfleet."

"Yeah, I do." Jim wraps his hand around the back of Khan's neck so he can tug him in for one more kiss. "I'll make it happen no matter what." 

Khan licks gently into his mouth and then sighs, "I will try to take your word for it." He strokes a thumb over James cheeks. "This stop was a good idea." His mouth lifts into a smirk. "My idea." 

That lick makes Jim respond with a moan, and he sucks on Khan's tongue a little before releasing it again. "Do you always praise yourself so much, or is this just you trying to impress me?"

I do want you impressed, as you should be," Khan says, amused and gentle. He settles himself even more comfortably and shifts James to give them both easier access to kiss. 

"Mm, sorry. Not impressed yet. Spock could have come up with this idea." Jim hides his smile, but can't hide the crinkles at the corners of his eyes. Even that kiss seems a little amused. 

Khan looks annoyed and then softens at the happiness on James' face. He lingers over the kiss gently and then presses another one to his mouth. "I might be happy just to remain here." 

"We'd have to live on the ship. There's nothing here to make a house with." That makes Jim laugh. When he has to be the voice of logic, things are definitely backwards.

"Semantics," Khan says, but there is amusement at himself in his tone. "I did not say it was a logical idea." He drops more kisses to James' face, careful affection for someone who had never received much before from someone who had never given it before. 

"And here you were just praising yourself for your ideas." Jim bites at his lip to stifle his grin and reaches up to stroke his fingers along Khan's jaw. It's kind of nice... just being affectionate and teasing like this. 

"Not being logical doesn't make it a bad idea," Khan argues and tightens his hold on James. "My being with you is not very logical." 

"It's a _terrible_ idea, but I'm not complaining. I just work with it the best I can." Jim leans in to nibble at Khan's jaw, tugging the skin lightly between his teeth.

Khan grips James' hair and tugs his head back to kiss him with a hint of his savagery. But then he softens the contact into something sweeter. He parts their mouths to growl, "A terrible idea."

Jim grunts quietly at the hair pulling, enduring the discomfort for the reward of that kiss. He really doesn't mind when Khan gets a little savage on him, as he's demonstrated in the past. "Fucking terrible. I don't even know what you were thinking."

Khan kisses his nose and then says, "I am thinking I should enjoy my terrible idea." He releases James' hair and tucks him even closer, stroking the chiseled abdomen and tugging lightly at the happy trail starting at his bellybutton.

"Oh yeah? What were you planning to do?" Jim rests his head against Khan's shoulder, closing his eyes and enjoying those touches. "As long as this isn't a lead-up to sticking me in drag, I'm willing to go along with a lot of stuff." 

"A shame," Khan says. "Your legs and ass would be enhanced by heels. And I would make sure to be gentle shaving your body." He tugs a little harder at the curls leading to his groin.

"H-hey, don't tug too hard on the sensitive bits," Jim whines, even if it doesn't hurt so much as tingle. "I make an ugly woman. Probably."

Khan soothes the injured curls and then says, "I'm completely certain you could pull off even being a female. But that was not in my plans."

"Good. Much as having tits would be great, I'm not keen on shaving my legs." Jim suddenly breaks out in a grin. "Maybe if we put you in a dress..."

"I have not the build in any way," Khan says. "I am all straights. You have at least a few curves." He palms his ass.

"You tryin'a say I got woman's hips?" Jim retorts, sounding particularly offended by that thought. He's not girly in any way! He's got buns of steel, dammit.

Khan rolls his eyes and tilts James into another kiss, this one completely affectionate. "I am saying you are ridiculously attractive. Another way in which you are ridiculous."

You know what else is ridiculous?" Jim murmurs as he strokes his fingers against Khan's neck, ghosting along his pulse point. "My sudden urge to have a frisbee." 

So much for the mood.

Khan pauses an inch from starting another round of loving his James. "A frisbee," he says in complete disbelief and then pinches James' inside right thigh...hard. 

"OW!" Jim squirms away from him and flops onto the ground, rubbing at his thigh and pouting. "The hell?"

"A frisbee," Khan repeats and stands. "I regret that I forgot to bring one." He looks around at their surroundings and then asks, "Perhaps there is some other way to keep you entertained?"

Jim's still rubbing at the sore spot as he looks up at him. "You didn't have to pinch so hard. What's wrong with wanting a frisbee? I bet it would fly forever here." 

"You're sense of timing is also ridiculous," Khan says, "to put it politely." He turns and strides back in the direction they had come, figuring to burn off more of his energy.

Jim really doesn't know where that came from. It's not like they were in the middle of having sex, or anything. He picks himself off the ground and dusts himself off, making his way after Khan. "Don't be mad."

"You are a maddening creature," Khan calls back and finds a nice, flat and open piece of ground. He moves into his old routine of stretching and running through fighting moves, one after another in rapid succession, bare torso gleaming in the low light. 

"See, this is kind of why I'm surprised you didn't just break my face in when we were on the Vengeance." Jim's content to just watch Khan, trying to figure out exactly what fighting style he uses. He never gets to pay much attention when they're busy fighting for their lives. 

Khan does not pause in his smooth movements, but asks, "Did you wish me to be crueler than I was?" He makes an incredibly complicated spin kick and then whirls toward James. "Perhaps you might find learning a few new moves more entertaining?"

"'Course I don't want you to have been crueler. I just remember thinking that you were going to punch my head in, or something, and that I'd probably see my own brains before I died." Jim comes a little closer, not wanting to get kicked in the head, but definitely wanting to learn. 

Khan twitches at the words and strides toward James, framing his delicate head in powerful hands. "It was not an unfounded worry."

Jim nods a little. "Yeah...I know. So, I guess the question is: why didn't you? You broke Carol's leg and crushed Marcus' skull. Why didn't you finish me off, too?" 

Khan steps back, eyes flashing with hurt at being asked this now, but did not refuse to answer. "You were still of use to me. I wanted my family back, and your Vulcan needed a reason to give them to me. You were my reason. The admiral's daughter simply got in my way. And Marcus...I could not have stopped myself from killing him, even if I had needed him. I was far too enraged."

"I guess you probably figured I was gonna get blown up with the rest of the Enterprise, anyway," Jim muses quietly. He's not mad about any of this -- not anymore, at least. He's just thinking that things could have easily turned out a lot differently.

"Yes," Khan says and takes another step back, before turning his back. "Yes, I was going to kill you all. And I did kill you."

"But you fixed it, too. You brought me back." Although, technically, that may have been somewhat against Khan's will. 

"A serum of my blood did bring you back and imprinted me on you as my family," Khan acknowledges, back still to Jim. "But it was your Vulcan and your Doctor that are really responsible for your survival." 

Jim comes closer so he can wrap an arm around Khan's waist and set his chin on his shoulder. "You're the reason I'm alive right now, regardless."

Khan twists his head and presses his mouth to James' forehead softly. "Why did you bring it up? It hurts me. And it cannot be pleasant for you."

"Sorry. I just-- you're so sleek and strong, you know? It's like when I saw you fighting on the Vengeance. You were so fast, I knew I'd be fucked if you got loose." 

"So, you had your crewman stun me," Khan says. "You should have set the phaser to kill." He kisses his forehead again, though, soft and sweet.

Jim shakes his head. "Probably, but I wanted to bring you back to Earth to face trial. I didn't want to be a killer or make Scotty a killer, either." He inches a little closer to him, liking those little touches. 

"Yes, that would have been unkind to that individual," Khan agrees, thinking of 'Scotty.' "Do you have plans or may I return to my exercises?"

Jim bites his lip and then smiles a little. "You offered to teach me stuff, didn't you? I'm an eager student." Jim's pretty damn good at hand-to-hand, but he's always interested in learning new techniques. 

Khan gently pulls away from his lover and walks a few steps, turning to face him. "My experiences with your fighting have not been impressive," he says. "Perhaps you may demonstrate your true skills now."

"It's not my fault I'm a piddly, pathetic human," Jim grumbles. It kind of sucks that humans are, like, on the very low end of the strength scale in the universe. Still, he spreads his feet apart and raises his hands in a defensive posture. "It'll just make it that much better when I kick your ass."

"You must use strategy to beat a stronger, faster opponent," Khan agrees. "You merely lashed out at me. Now, I wish you to think through your attack." He gestured for Jim to approach him.

"I was mostly interested in punching you in the face." Jim won't go at Khan from the front. Instead, he feints to the left and then darts to the right, hoping to catch him off guard with a quick jab to his side. 

Khan blocks the move with his amazing speed and then nods. "You prefer to move like an old-fashioned boxer. Have you also been trained in more formal martial arts?"

"Krav Maga at the Academy, but I spent my teen years on the streets. Lots of fighting, and nobody plays fair. I doubt I've got the strength to break your arm or dislocate your shoulder, though." 

Khan nods and says, "Yes, you have a street fighter's instincts. And that can be good. You look for weakness and strike there. But you also get carried away by anger and let it cloud your mind. Use your instincts, but also use your mind."

"Your opinion of my fighting style is kind of biased. You caught me on a really, really bad day." Jim circles around Khan again. It's not really as if the man has any weak spots. He can react more quickly than Jim, he's stronger, he's faster, and probably more flexible, too. Jim also knows Khan is clever and ingenious, so it's not really like Jim has an advantage anywhere. The only possible advantage he has is sheer stubbornness. Even that is debatable.

Khan watches him circle with quiet patience. "My opinion of you is biased in many ways." He lashes out at James suddenly, scooping him up around the waist and into a kiss. 

"Yeah, I bet it-- WAH." The rest of Jim's startled cry is cut off by that kiss, and it actually kind of pisses him off that he didn't even have time to react, never mind form any kind of counter-attack. 

Khan sets James down and steps back again. "You were taking too long."

Which means Jim plows forward before Khan even finishes his sentence, hoping to knock him to the ground and pin him there.

Khan is a brick wall that James bangs into, refusing to budge for such a ridiculous attack. He wraps his arms around James and kisses him again, before letting him go and stepping back again. "James, at least pretend you are thinking about this."

"I hate you so much right now, you have no idea." Jim glares at Khan a little, but of course he doesn't really hate him. He circles around him one more time, but doesn't seem to see the rock beneath his foot before he steps on it and loses his balance. 'Course... he's counting on Khan moving to catch him so Jim can punch him in the face. ...It'll be a love tap!

Khan does indeed lunge forward to catch James, wondering at the clumsiness.

Jim twists as Khan catches him, freeing up his arm so he can launch a punch at the Augment's cheek. Of course, he'll pull his punch so it won't really hurt. Mostly, he just wants to prove that Khan's been had. 

Khan snarls at the blow and drops James like a sack of potatoes, outrage in his face. He steps back and glares at his lover. "That won't work unless you're looking to betray someone."

Jim lands on the ground with a dull thud, but still looks thoroughly pleased with himself, even though he has to pick himself up and brush all the dirt off. "You wanted me to think, so I did. I attacked your weak spot." Smile, smile, smile.

Khan's eyes narrow, but he nods once. "You might take care not to make me think that guarding my weak spot is something I can't afford."

"It's not. Your weak spot can take care of himself." Jim smiles a little more broadly. "He's gonna take care of you, too." 

"Although I am an augment, I have many of the same weaknesses as any humanoid." Khan gestures to himself. "Head. Knees. Kidneys. Solar plexus. Center of balance. You never strike at me except where it will do me most harm." 

"I punched you in the face, and you didn't budge. I bet I could kidney-shot you full-force and it'd do shit-all." Jim snorts quietly. He did not hold back that day he kept punching Khan in the face. If those blows barely phased him... Jim's not sure what will. 

"My face is rather well made," Khan says. "A proper blow to the nose might break it, but that's all. For the rest, my skull is too strong. Except in the back with a weapon behind it." 

"I'd break my fist before I broke anything of yours. Best tactic is not to fight you unarmed, if at all possible. I can't even run away effectively because you're faster." Jim actually laughs a little at that. It's absurd how outclassed he is. 

"Yes, it is best to face me armed," Khan agrees. "Or not face me at all. But there will be times when you must face enemies who are stronger. Eyes are a weakness of any species. Voice boxes, if you know where to strike. But as a street fighter, you know all this."

"Yeah, I do." Jim's been in a lot of fights and come out on top. Mostly, it's because he absolutely refuses to stay down. "Teach me how to defend attacks from you, instead." Likely, there's more he'll be able to learn there than he will about attacking. 

"Very well," Khan says. "I will show you some of my most common strikes, and you can tell me if you have learned any defense against them before." He throws a series of fast arm moves, ones designed to take out attackers fast and painfully. And then he slows down to really let James see the moves.

God, Khan's so fucking fast. Jim has a hard time even following that first set, and even though he can see the second and figure out how he could block them, the trick is-- "I'm not fast enough." That's his main problem. "I need to improve my reflex time." He ponders on that for a moment, and then he nods to himself. "I need you to randomly attack me when I'm not expecting it so I can learn to anticipate attacks and react faster." 

"Come here and show me what you would do," Khan says and crooks a finger at him. "I will attack you, as you wish, but not with force. If I successfully attack, I will take my reward in kisses. And if you successfully defend..." He looks to James for his desired reward.

"I don't think I should get kisses if I let an attack through. What kind of punishment is that? Maybe I'll deliberately let you hit me just so I can get a kiss, huh?" Jim smirks as he comes closer, so amused by this. 

"I do not want to hit you," Khan says. "Perhaps a few bites in sensitive areas. And what do you wish?"

"I should definitely get kisses for blocking your attacks." Jim nods and then gestures for Khan to go through the moves again. Jim can react well enough when they're done at a human speed.

"These are rewards for us both," Khan agrees and then throws a telegraphed blow at his neck.

"Sounds fair." Jim lifts his forearm to deflect the blow to the side and down and mocks a counterattack with his free hand, with a fist aimed at Khan's sternum. 

"Good," Khan said and then kisses James, long and lingering. He steps back and makes another strike, this one at his side. 

Jim dodges it by twisting and curling in towards Khan so he can bring his elbow up and back, squarely at head-level for the Augment. 

Very good," Khan says and lifts James to his toes for the next kiss, roughly claiming his mouth with his tongue. "Is that a sufficient reward?"

Jim lets out a moan and nearly falls over when Khan finally lets go of him. "Whoa..." Obviously, that's definitely a sufficient reward. 

"You enjoy kissing," Khan observes and then sweeps a thumb over James' lower lip. "And I have learned to enjoy kissing you."

"You steal my breath away. Literally." What? Were they doing something before the kiss? What was that? Jim doesn't remember anymore. 

Khan steps back again and asks, "Are you ready?" amused by James' glazed expression. He preens at knowing that he can cause such distraction in his lover.

"Nope," Jim answers with a shake of his head. "But do whatever you're gonna do, anyway." Right. Defense strategies. Jim's pretty sure that kiss attack was a critical hit.

Khan's mouth quirks into a smirk, and he says, "I do not think it would be a good idea to strike you when you're so distracted." He prowls forward and drops a hand to James' ass, the other around his head. His mouth finds James' softly, merely tasting the sweetness of those lips. "This is what I wish to do."

Jim's more than willing to go for more kissing, so he wraps an arm around Khan's waist and presses them close. He tangles their tongues together and then nips at his lover's lips. "I'm not gonna learn anything about defending myself like this, though."

"It works on me," Khan growls and nips back, before seeking to steal James' breath again. He releases his mouth enough for him to get a bit of oxygen and then kisses him again. With a sweep of his hands, he scoops James up, so he can lower them both to the ground, tongues still playing. He tucks James under him and frames both sides of his head with gentle hands.

Dammit. How's Jim supposed to get away from that? He's totally helpless against kiss attacks. All he can do is moan quietly and hold on to Khan while he focuses on tasting every inch of the Augment's mouth. 

Khan lifts his head long enough to look over James' face and then brushes his tongue over the swollen mouth in a sweep. "Did you do this a lot with your conquests, my James?" he murmurs. "Share this part of yourself. Or is this for me?"

Jim blinks when Khan pulls away and looks up at him, wondering at the sudden question. "Sure, there was kissing, you know? But not- not like _kissing_." He knows that's not very clear, but it's what he means. 

Khan's hand slides to cradle the back of James' head from the ground, as he smiles, truly smiles, at the answer. He thanks James with another round of slow, drugging mouth-to-mouth and tongue-to-tongue, refusing to give James more than the most minute sips of air to sustain him. He does not want to give up the contact for more.

Somehow, Jim finds it absolutely fucking amazing that he's got Khan all to himself. This strong, intelligent, charismatic man, who's a beast in bed and good at kissing, too. He wraps one leg against Khan's hip to keep him from going anywhere, and each opportunity he gets, he sucks in a breath of air so they can keep that kiss going until Jim's dizzy. 

Khan finally determines that he needs to allow James his breath and separates their mouths. He fills the time that James uses to pant for further exploration of his face. The leg on his hip attracts one of his hands, petting and stroking up and down the strong limb. He nips and then sucks at the small scrap of flesh that makes up his right earlobe.

Jim slides his hands up and along Khan's abdomen, and then around to his back, feeling those muscles ripple with every movement. It's like having a god under his fingertips. "Hey... Do you age like regular people?" The question just hit him suddenly, but it's probably because when he thinks of gods, he thinks of immortality and how long Khan might live compared to him. 

"Our cells will age more slowly than a normal humans," Khan says into James' right ear and then trails sucking kisses and occasional bites down the curve of his neck. "We are not immortal, but our life spans will be longer. There are only best guesses as to how long. No augment has ever lived to old age." He pauses and nuzzles James' right cheek. "I hope you shall."

Jim frowns a little bit at that, but... it's also kind of nice to know that Khan might live a long, full life yet. "I'm not an Augment, though." Jim will probably be very surprised the day he turns 40 and realizes he's still alive. 

"Not in the sense that you were genetically altered prior to birth," Khan agrees, pausing in his attentions to study James, "but you have my blood. Although your blood will replenish, the effects will linger. An enhanced healing process will slow your aging as well."

"Wait, wait, wait, wait." Jim's brows furrow as he processes this information. "Are you trying to tell me I'm permanently part Augment?"

Khan tilts his head and looks a little offended. "Does this displease you?" He caresses James' ass with tender fingers. "We share DNA rather frequently of late."

"I just... don't feel any different. I'm not any stronger or faster or smarter than I was before. I don't notice new smells, my eyesight isn't any sharper... hearing is the same." Jim's really not convinced he's part Augment at all.

"Are you certain of all of these things?" Khan asks. "You do not think yourself minutely better at them all? And wounds perhaps ache a little less, heal a little faster?"

"I don't think so... But I guess I could always do some tests." Great. Now Jim's not going to be able to sleep unless he figures out if he can even legitimately be classed as human anymore. 

"Does it bother you?" Khan presses, studying James' face intently. He does not wish James to feel himself as contaminated. 

"I guess not. It's just... weird." 

"You don't like it," Khan says and pushes away from James. "I am sorry to have soiled your body."

"Would you calm down? You just told me I might not be all human anymore. I need a little bit to adjust!" Sometimes, Khan is ridiculously temperamental. But... he assumes that goes along with the "better at everything" motto. 

Khan's eyes narrow, and he says coldly, "I am completely human, Captain, for all that my DNA was modified, it was not done such to have left me inhuman." He snorts and stands, dusting himself off. "At least, not in that sense."

"Technically, I guess you're a new subspecies, right? And it's not like not being human is an insult, you know." Jim sits up and looks up at him, trying not to roll his eyes. 

"Then why are you so stunned by it?" Khan demands, staring down at him. "I am a dead end. That is all." He turns and strides a few steps away. "We should continue your lessons."

"Why wouldn't I be stunned? It's like waking up and finding out you've got an extra liver, or something." Jim rubs a hand over his face, but then he stands, too, watching Khan move off. He doesn't really want to continue the lessons. He wants to get back to the ship and run some tests. 

Khan makes a displeased noise to hear his contribution to saving James' life being referred to as akin to growing an extra, unnecessary organ. "Perhaps it would be better if you entertained yourself," he growls, anger covering hurt. He breaks into an uncatchable run, a renewed attempt to work off energy and now a fiercely dark mood.

Jim sighs. At no point did he say he blamed Khan for any of this, but he suspects this is one of those times where no matter what he says, it's not going to come out right, so he heads back up to the ship and locks himself in Sickbay. This could take a while.


	26. Confessions

Khan returns much later and discovers James has take refuge in the ship's small medical bay. He clenches his fists and moves to shower off the grime of the moon's surface. From there, he returns to the bridge and his console, hands still on the keys for a long moment, before he looks up a different target from their current hunt- Kodos.

Jim has spent his time testing various things. Hearing range, vision clarity... Although, most notably, his healing abilities and pain tolerances. There are a series of cuts down the undersides of his forearms where Jim timed how long it took for him to stop bleeding and tried to measure how much pain he felt. By the end of it all, he's not sure he came up with anything conclusive, so he sneaks to the bedroom to change his somewhat bloodied shirt for a new, long-sleeved one. He can't heal his cuts because he's timing that, too, though he knows he needs to eat, or that might affect things, so instead of going to the bridge, he goes to the kitchen.

Khan monitors James' movements throughout the ship and continues his own inquiries. His anger smolders, insult and injury lodged in his middle. So, he keeps silent, as he traces a man he knows he will hunt down and kill.

Once Jim's eaten, he sits and stares at his empty plate for a bit before he sighs and orders another meal. This, he brings to the bridge and quietly sets down beside Khan's console. He won't say anything. He's just hoping Khan will take the silent apology and let Jim retreat to bed. 

"Thank you," Khan says formally, without glancing at man or food. He remains working on his console glad the angle prevents James from seeing his work.

"You're welcome." Jim sneaks off again, flopping into bed and burying himself under the covers. Today started as such a good day and then everything went straight to hell. 

Khan works into the very late hours of the night and comes away with the pleasing notion that he has finally found the trail of the former Governor Kodos. He finally closes everything down, checks their course, speed and surroundings a last time and then heads for the bed. He strips out of his clothes, puts on a pair of soft, black pants and climbs in the other side of the bed. He turns away from James and tries to will himself to some sleep.

Jim's still awake. He can't sleep. Too many thoughts racing through his head, so he feels it when the bed dips and Khan crawls into it. He allows a few minutes of nothing, but then he gets immeasurably lonely and turns towards Khan, so he can press himself up against the Augment's back. Even if he's still wearing the long-sleeved shirt, he still likes the warmth Khan gives off. 

Khan makes a noise of displeasure, but does not shrug off the younger man. He presses back into James, though, knowing he gets cold. And despite the ice around his heart, his body is warm.

That finally lets him sleep, and he settles into a fitful slumber, wrapping his arms around Khan's waist sometime in the night. 

Khan sleeps, too, but only for a few hours, before he wakes again. He gently untangles from James and heads to freshen himself. He's decided to continue the search for their current prey, wanting to narrow down their destination. His anger is bound to his heart, a wall between himself and James. It will help them make it through this mission, where he must abandon James to those who would injure him.

Jim sleeps after Khan has left, waking up a couple hours later and practically crawling into the shower. He's got dust in places dust has no right being and wants to check on those cuts. He can't really see any difference than how they would heal normally. It's a conflicted thing. On one hand, it's nice to think he hasn't changed at all from who he used to be; that he's still exactly the same person he was before he died. On the other hand, it would be useful to heal faster and be able to take more hits. Well, there's nothing he can do about it either way right now, so he gets washed up, dons his shirt and pants again, and heads out to the bridge. "What'd I miss?"

"Nothing," Khan says without a trace of warmth. "I am still working on tracking the name of the head of the Orion Syndicate. I may yet have something before we arrive."

"Are you still pissed at me?" Jim asks, just as blunt as ever. He doesn't want to start this mission with Khan still in a fit. 

"I do not believe that words adequately describes the depth of my anger," Khan answers without looking at him.

"Then explain. Tell me how angry you are. Tell me what's pissing you off the most. Just get it off your chest instead of acting like a Vulcan." 

"I do not believe such discourse will be very helpful," Khan says. "I had not realized I remained so distasteful to you in my particulars. I know better now. What else is there to say?"

"For fuck's sake. That's not what I said." Jim sets his fists on his hips and stares at him, jaw firmly set. "Yeah, of course it came as a fucking surprise that my genetic makeup might be a little different after Bones used your blood to bring me back to life. How the hell was I supposed to know until you told me?"

Khan does not point out that James' reactions speak more eloquently than any words. Surprise, yes. But distaste, too. Perhaps Khan should have expected it. Yes, he should have. His feelings for James have colored everything he is and does. He has become the fool he long railed others for being. The punishment fits the crime. "Yes, I should have told you sooner."

Jim nearly face!palms out of sheer frustration and comes around to stand in front of Khan, sitting right on the man's console. "That's not what I'm saying, either. Would you pull your head out of your ass for a minute and stop assuming that everything I say is an attack against you? I didn't say you were inhuman, I didn't say you 'soiled my body,' I didn't say it was your fault, and I didn't say I was unhappy. I was it was weird. And it is, okay? It's fucking scary when you realize there's some new part of you that you don't understand and you don't know what it does or how it affects you!"

"Indeed, there is no knowing when you may become a heartless megalomaniac, intent on taking over all the worlds. Or perhaps grow a second head." Khan leans back in his chair.

"You were raised with all those extra abilities. I wasn't. It's natural for you. It would be like if you suddenly gained mild telepathic powers because you got a transfusion from Spock. Wouldn't you be a little freaked out at first, even if you knew it didn't make Spock a monster?"

"If I tell you that I accept that you acted irrationally, may we discontinue this conversation?" Khan asks.

"Fucking Vulcan," Jim replies and turns on his heel. "I accept that I have to figure this out on my own." He heads out of the bridge and right back to Sickbay, too pissed off to do any rational experiments but wanting to try, anyway. 

Khan watches him go and then flags a few files on the experiments with augments for his attention. He returns to his own work and eventually, he comes across a name- Raimus. There are few mentions of him in anything, but tracking what he can find leads Khan to believe that this is the highest ranking boss on Farius Prime. He leans back in his seat and considers the new information, wondering if he cannot directly attack this man, without need for James at all. 

The lab on the ship is woefully under-equipped for any real experiments. All Jim can really do is take blood samples and analyze them and check to see how his wounds have healed since yesterday. There's nothing really fantastic going on, as far as he can see. Maybe he's still just a regular human...? He misses Bones right now. Really fucking misses him. 

Khan rises and moves to stand outside the medical bay. "If you will pardon the interruption," he says. "I have increased our speed to Farius Prime. We shall be there in a few hours. I believe I have discovered our target. If you like, I can leave you with the ship and pursue him at this juncture."

Jim freezes what he's doing, listening to see if Khan intends to open the door. "If that's the plan with the best chance of catching him, then do it, but if you're just doing it because you're mad at me and don't want anything to do with me, then we're going with the original plan." 

Khan refrains from asking how James would even be able to tell the difference and says, "Thank you, Captain. I have flagged a few files about augments that may be of interest to you."

"Yeah, okay." Jim pauses and then tacks on, "Don't kill him. We're handing him off to Starfleet." With the mood Khan's in, who knows what in the hell will happen?

"I shall hide the ship and make my own way," Khan says. "If I do not return in two days Earth time, you should make your way back to Federation space and release the files, as we discussed. I will make them ready." 

"You're a fucking idiot if you think I wouldn't go after you." Jim pulls on his shirt and goes to open the door so he can look at him. "Screw this. I'm going with you." 

Khan looks at him with a mild expression. "I assure you, I would not mean not to come back. Simply that if I should not, getting away would be the better option."

"I'm coming with you, so it doesn't matter anymore." Jim lifts his chin and stands up tall, letting Khan know that this is not a matter of debate. 

Khan studies his eyes and then says, "I could knock you out and leave you aboard." 

"And I'd just follow you down as soon as I came to," Jim replies defiantly. If Khan thinks there's even a chance he won't come back, he's not sending him down there alone. 

Khan smiles slightly and nods once. "I will let you know when we get to Farius Prime. We may work out a strategy, now that we know our target." 

Jim gives him a small smile back, as he tips his head to the side. "I'm guessing full-frontal nudity and pole dancing is out of the question?"

Khan's expression becomes bemused, and he asks, "Pole-dancing?" 

"Well, I was already gonna pose as a prostitute, so why not up the game a little?" Jim's joking. MOSTLY. 

Khan snorts and shakes his head a few times, before saying, "Raimus is the name I came across in my tracking. He is a very shy individual, but the largest deals associated with the Syndicate can be traced back to him. And he has all the finest that credits can buy." 

"Except me," Jim adds, because honestly, selling Captain James T. Kirk is their surest bet to getting inside in the first place. Getting out will be the hard part. 

"You still wish to be offered up for sale to the highest bidder?" Khan asks. "Very well. I will contact the Syndicate and offer you up for auction."

"It's our best bet, isn't it? I mean, we don't have to auction me, per se. We can contact that Raimus guy and say we heard that he was the top guy around here and that you've got something he might be interested in."

"Nothing so direct," Khan says. "I shall inform one of the larger markets that I have you for sale. If they can guarantee a suitable price, I will allow them to auction you. They had best bring their top buyers for such a prize." 

"Yeah, okay. That sounds reasonable." Jim nods and then rubs at his chin. "You gotta help me find an outfit, though." He's still not entirely sure what Khan would dress him in if he were holding him captive. 

"Nothing too extreme," Khan says and steps back to look him over. "But something that will show off your figure to best advantage. There is no sense in giving everything away, but a tease will attract attention." 

"So... a classy whore. Awesome." Jim grins a little bit, feeling better than he did, before they started talking. "Pick something out for me?"

"You will not be a whore," Khan says, "since this will not be of your will. Shall we put a few bits of make-up on to approximate bruises?"

"We can't risk it rubbing off." Jim takes Khan's hand and places it against his neck. "Just give me real ones." 

"If you wish real bruises, you will have to give them to yourself," Khan says and draws his hand away. 

"Gonna make it difficult, huh? Alright, then." Jim heads back into the Sickbay, planning on doing just that. 

Khan turns away and heads back to the communication's console, deciding how best to address a first contact with the Syndicate. He sends a text only message, detailing his interest in selling a noteworthy slave, but one Khan has little use for. Credits, on the other hand, will serve him well. He gives them the name, Captain James Tiberius Kirk, and requests a place at their next, top-of-the-line auction. And then he waits.

Jim comes back out of the medbay shortly. He's bruised his neck and face, purple marks already forming, and he's healed the cuts on his arm so Khan won't notice, although the skin there is a little lighter than the rest. "Did you get in touch with them?"

"I have sent an initial message," Khan says, with a glance at Captain Kirk. "I expect they will take a little time in responding. And they will demand proof."

"Yeah, I figured as much. Good thing proof's right here, huh?" Jim gestures at himself and then nudges Khan. "C'mon. Help me get dressed." 

"Yes, an outfit," Khan murmurs and stands, heading for the replicators. The pants are easy, and he chooses something inappropriately tight and black. He considers the shirt for a long moment, staring at the wall, before selecting a sleeveless, blue top, with an open throat. The tunic shows off Jim's arms, broad shoulders and hairless chest, while also highlighting his shoulders and the blue of his eyes. He adds a collar to the mix, simple, but obvious. 

Jim changes into those pants, although with a little bit of difficulty. Tucking himself into them is hard, but the bulge it creates is definitely obscene. Then he slips into that shirt and collar and turns around for inspection. "How's it look?"

Khan looks him over for a moment and then nods once. "With the bruises, it will make you a very sought after prize. You may even end up rich from your own sale."

"I don't really have anything to spend money on, so it wouldn't make very much difference." Jim shrugs and then shifts his weight from side to side, trying to get the pants to stretch out just a little. 

"I do not recommend wearing those beyond the time necessary for a short vid of proof," Khan says. "And I recommend we wait until we know what exactly they demand before proceeding any further." 

"I know. They're totally gonna kill my balls if I wear them too long." Jim shifts again, a little uncomfortable. "If we're gonna do this video, you should probably cuff me, or something." 

"Yes, but like I said, the holovid can wait until we know exactly what proof they wish," Khan says and turns back toward the bridge. He's frankly worried that they'll have explicit instructions for his treatment of his 'slave.' Ones he will not wish to follow through with, even if they are not to be intimate any longer.

Sigh. Khan's still pissed, isn't he? Jim unzips the pants, just to give himself some room to breathe, and then he flops out on the bed, wondering what he should do. Well... whatever it is, it's going to have to wait until after they complete this mission. 

The answer returns soon enough, and Khan breathes a sigh of relief that the Orions merely want proof the Khan has Kirk and that he is in pristine enough condition to warrant sale. He moves to their quarters and says, "We have our answer. I believe chaining you to the foot of the bed and having you hurl invectives at me will be enough."

Jim sits up when Khan comes back and nods his understanding. "Well, that's easy enough. Here I was thinking they'd demand something more... Orionish." He shrugs and slides his way to the foot of the bed so he can stand and zip himself back up. "It's okay if you have to smack me one to shut me up, just so you know." 

"And ruin the effect?" Khan asks. "No. They want proof that you still have a spirit to break. They do not want a James T. Kirk with his fire doused, but one who will fight them to his last. That was made very clear." He chooses a pair of very uncomfortable restraints from the toy box and fastens them to the bed, so Kirk will have to kneel. "However, they will not expect me to have been kind."

"Gotcha." Jim kneels without hesitation, letting Khan cuff him to the bed. He's really not worried about this whole thing. Jim has no problem pretending to be a hotheaded pottymouth, because he kind of is.

Khan fastens the restraints and then stands, moving to the computer. "Do tell me what you really think of me," he says, before cuing the computer to start a visual and audio recording. "Now, Captain," Khan says, contempt in the title and amusement everywhere else, "your new masters wish you to tell them a little bit about yourself. Perhaps how good of a slut you are. How much you like cock or cunt, as long as you're of service."

"How about you go fuck yourself, instead?" Jim snarls right back, practically baring his teeth. He pulls at the restraints, trying to free himself, muscles straining with the effort. "Let me go, you asshole! I'm not your fucking slave and you've got no right to sell me!" 

"I'm so very afraid you have no say in the matter," Khan says, almost sounding apologetic. "As much as I would like to keep and break you for myself, I'm looking forward to the credits you'll fetch me. And the Orions do know how to treat a bad-tempered slave."

"I swear to God, I _will_ end you," Jim spits out vehemently, lunging forward against his restraints once more and inevitably getting jerked back by them. "And those fucking Orions, too." 

You see, the spirit is all there, just waiting for the right owner to crush it," Khan says and walks forward to pet Kirk like a dog. "I've used him very lightly, so they'll be no damage to heal. A few bruises." He shrugs and steps away from the shackled man.

Jim snaps his teeth like he's trying to bite Khan's fingers off. Of course, he's careful to make sure he actually misses, but his teeth still clamp shut with a loud click. "When I get out of this, you are so completely, absolutely fucked, you have no idea." 

"I would not make remarks about being fucked if I were you...Captain," Khan says and then nudges him with a boot. "Show off that body a little for your future masters. I have heard that many find it desirable."

Jim remains stubbornly still at that, glaring up at Khan defiantly, just daring him to lay a single fucking finger on him. "No."

Khan rolls his eyes and with a swift move, shows off James' back and ass for the vid. He drops a quick smack to the firm cheeks and then steps back again. "You will suffer less if you just give in to them." He chuckles and shakes his head. "But they want to break you themselves, so I shan't do the work." He steps away and says, "That should be all the proof you need. Now, I want the finest buyers and the most credits possible, as such a catch deserves." He switches off the recording and shakes himself out, before turning to swiftly free Kirk.

Jim glares firmly at Khan until the camera is turned off and then waits patiently for the Augment to free him before he wraps Khan in a hug and snuggles against him, wanting to make sure there's no hard feelings about anything said or done. 

Khan stiffens for a moment and then puts an arm around Kirk to comfort him. "I am sorry for all of that," he says with true sincerity. "And I do not like this idea."

"You don't have to apologize for anything." Jim nuzzles at him and presses a kiss to his neck. "It's just until we can get Raimus."

Khan is confused by the affection, but does not push him away. "You put a great deal of stock in my abilities. I shall do my best to live up to that faith." 

"I know you will. I wouldn't have suggested this if I didn't know with absolute certainty that you'd come get me after." Jim smiles a little, nervous about getting auctioned, but eager to capture Raimus. 

"There are still other ways," Khan says. "Things that do not require this risk." He knows Kirk will not take them, but will still offer.

"Risk is my middle name," Jim replies easily, as if he's not in any danger at all. "And oh my fuck, I have to take these pants off now. Help." He immediately flops onto the bed and sticks his feet into the air, signalling for Khan to help him get the obscenely skin-tight clothing off.

Khan stares for a brief moment and then carefully divests Kirk of the pants, wincing at how tight they really are. "Yes, these are not made for comfort." 

You're telling me? I was the one with my cock trapped in those deathpants." Jim whimpers a little, rubbing at his goods as if trying to restore circulation. 

Khan tosses the pants to the side and fetches a nice, loose pair to replace them. Definitely made for comfort. He tosses them on the other man's torso.

Jim wiggles his toes at him playfully. "You won't help me put pants back on? It's a one-way trip, huh?" He grins at him a little, definitely playful, despite all the seemingly realistic venom and anger before. 

Khan looks at him again, studying his face with a quiet intensity. And then he picks up the pants and gently slips them on Kirk's legs, hands caring. "There."

"Thanks!" Jim hops up and wiggles around, relishing in his new-found freedom and then rubs at his wrists a little. "Guess we just gotta wait for them to get back to us with a time and place?"

"I am sure they will give very clear directions for us to follow soon," Khan says, watching him wriggle around. He half-envies and half-worries for his casualness. 

"In the meantime, did you eat that food I brought you?" Jim looks over at him, eyebrows raising. 

Khan glances toward the still full plate of food on the captain's chair and says, "Appears I forgot." 

"You should eat that before we get too busy with other stuff." Jim's just kind of amazed that there's somebody who's worse at remembering to eat than he is. 

"I do not really require the calories, but I will eat," Khan says and moves to inspect the food, which is cold. He pokes at and then goes to dispose of it.

"Get something new," Jim calls after him, suspecting Khan's not too interested in that food. He does want him to eat, though. 

Khan makes a face, but considers what he might want to eat for a moment. He finally settles on lentil soup and some naan bread. "Happy now?" he asks, showing it to Kirk.

"Yep, yep." Jim gets himself a cinnamon bun as a treat and then sits down beside Khan. "You still mad?"

Khan sighs and glances at James. "You hurt me," he says. "I hate that I let you hurt me."

"Because I didn't dance around in circles when you told me I was probably part Augment?" Jim looks back over at him.

Khan stiffens and looks away from Kirk again, any appetite gone. "Dancing around in circles is unnecessary." 

"Just because I was too surprised to be happy about it at first doesn't mean I'm revulsed, you know." Jim snorts. 

"Indeed," Khan says and pulls apart some of the naan bread. "Did you find out if what I said was wrong? Perhaps you are not so cursed. You will be a normal human." 

Jim turns his arm over and glances down at it without really thinking about it. "Not really. Maybe when I've got more free time." 

"When you return to your Starfleet, you may get definitive answers. Perhaps they can even cleanse your system of what might be left of me," Khan says. "I shall no longer be able to sense family on you."

"Shut up. Can you stop fucking take everything I say the wrong way? I swear you're doing that deliberately." Jim lets out an irritated sigh, but then takes a deeper breath and lets it out more slowly. "It's not that I think it's a bad thing. I just didn't know what to do with the information. I don't know what about me has changed, if anything." 

"You knew I could sense you as family from the time you were given my blood. Did that only now resonate?" Khan shakes his head and stands, taking his food back to the replicator. "Dance in circles, no. Act like you had just learned I'd given you a sexually transmitted disease, also no." He walks back to the bridge.

"I don't know how these things work. I just figured you could smell that I'd used your blood, or something." Jim follows after him, not wanting to give up. "I didn't act like it was an STD. If it were an STD, I'd have been pissed. I just want to figure out what's going on with my body, okay? Why is that such a big fucking deal? I only said was weird -- which it is -- to find out that I'm suddenly part Augment. That's all I said. I wasn't upset, I wasn't angry, I didn't yell. You're the one who decided I didn't like it." 

"So, you do not mind that you may be an augment then," Khan says and sits down in the main chair, pulling up his console.

"No, I don't mind," Jim replies, exasperated. Is he finally getting through? Good God!

"If you had noticed no changes, why worry so much? Why race away and lock yourself in the medical bay and run test after test? You didn't even know you might be different before, but you've had my blood in you for months," Khan growls. "What except for disgust would drive you to act so?" 

"Of course I left. You were being a complete asshole. And I didn't run that many tests. I took some blood samples and tried to test out my healing rate 'n' stuff. It wasn't like I checked to see if I had laser vision or if I'd turn into the Hulk." 

Khan does not understand the references, but stiffens even more at the insult. "Yes, of course, all of this is on me." 

"Look. You asked me right off the bat if it bothered me and I said it didn't, and you still freaked out and ran off. Maybe I should've been more clear, or something, but honestly, I was a little freaked out, too. I'm still a little freaked out, but I never said it was a bad thing."

"Captain," Khan says and lifts his head to look at Kirk, "I apologize for 'freaking you out,' as you say. For not telling you more about what my blood did to you. For all of it." 

Jim comes over and slides himself into Khan's lap, so he can face him and look at him at eye level. "If your blood really does make me an Augment and connects us together, that's a good thing. That makes me happy. I did those tests because I need to figure out how much it affected me, okay? It's not because I think there's something wrong with me." 

Khan does not push Kirk away, but considers him quietly, face skeptical. "Perhaps it does make any difference in you, except for the scent."

"Yeah, that's possible, too. But I gotta know one way or another." Jim shrugs a little. "But trust me when I say that if I really didn't like being part Augment, I'd have been pissed off and not just surprised." 

Khan looks into Kirk's eyes and asks, "What do you think of me?"

Jim smiles a little. "I think you're a man who's thoroughly capable of doing good, even if he wasn't raised that way. I think your strength doesn't just come from physical strength, but from determination and stubbornness, too. You're smart and resourceful and devastatingly clever, and even though you're a catty, imperial asshole sometimes, you're also somebody I care about."

Khan's eyes narrow, as he considers the words for a long moment, before he finally nods. His hands settle on James' hips and his thumbs find the seam between his pants and shirt, tracing little circles on the skin. "Very well." 

Jim leans forward against him, settling his cheek on Khan's shoulder. "So does this mean you're not mad anymore?"

Khan sighs and turns to press a kiss to James' forehead, before stroking into his hair. "I do not care for being mad at you." 

"Good." Jim pulls him in for a kiss and splays one hand against Khan's chest where his heart lingers underneath, just feeling the pulse there. "I don't like it when you're mad at me, either."

Khan kisses James again, savoring the touch of their lips and the sweetness between them. He strokes over his back and sides and then deepens the kiss. "I did not wish to part with you when we're fighting." 

Those kisses make everything better and the last of Jim's tension evaporates. He enfolds Khan in a hug and sucks on his tongue a little. "Then don't. It's better to talk it out sometimes. Or, you know, if you're really pissed at me because I've been an asshole, punch me. That's how it goes. It's better to deal with it somehow than to just run away from it, right?"

"I'm not going to punch you," Khan says and trails kisses over James' face, grateful for the right to do so again. "But I will try not to anger as easily or avoid speaking to you of it when I do." He sucks lightly at his right earlobe. 

"That's all I can ask for, really." Even if they haven't even been fighting for that long, Jim still missed these snuggles, so he clings right to him, drawing in as much of the attention as he can. 

Khan recognizes the cuddle and tucks James against him, gentle and firm. He regrets the need to push him away that filled him before, as James seems to long for the closeness. "Will you do something for me?"

"Hmm?" Jim asks, pulling away just enough so that he can look at him. "What do you need?" He's definitely curious about what favor Khan will ask. 

"Know that I am prone to moods and a black temper," Khan says. "I will be easily offended and difficult to appease. I understand if those are parts of my character that drive you away from me." 

"I already figured that part out. What is it you want me to do?" Jim fiddles with the hem of Khan's shirt before sliding his hands up and under, pressing against warm skin.

"Give me time when I fly into anger," Khan says and tugs James even closer, the hands on his torso welcome. "Do not press me when I am angered."

"I dunno..." Jim bites at his lower lip. "I know I'm impatient. I have a hard time letting things go and leaving them alone. As you might've noticed." 

"Yes, I have noticed," Khan purrs and frees James' lower lip with a tug of his own teeth. "For the most part, I am all right with that."

"I think I'd still rather you punched me than walked away." Jim doesn't like watching people he cares about walking away. There's always that tiny fear that they won't come back. 

"I do not wish to walk away from you," Khan says and rubs his cheek against James'. "You are the only one I have any connection left with in the universe."

Jim rubs right back, not caring that he's got a little bit of stubble going on because he hasn't shaved yet. "You're gonna have a whole new crew soon enough."

Khan shuts his eyes and says, "They will take a long time to except me, if they ever do, but I will try to do right by you."

"It'll come eventually. The more you work with them, the better it'll get. I bet you'll have lots of intellectual conversations with Spock and postulate about warp drives with Scotty, and maybe do some theoretical math with Chekov..."

Khan shakes his head once and says, "Perhaps one day, but I shall never be a social man." He leans back into his chair and studies James, hands busy mapping the planes of his back. 

"Then you'll be extra good friends with Spock. He's not a social guy, either, and he definitely won't be expecting hugs or shoulder-claps or handshakes." Jim's always so optimistic about these things. 

Khan shudders slightly and says, "Yes, I would prefer not to have him touch me again." He shifts James in his arms and kisses him softly. 

"He won't meld with you unless he has to, you know... I think it'd be good for you to talk to him again, now that you won't be enemies anymore." Jim rubs their noses together and then kisses the tip of Khan's. 

"I think he will be most protective of you," Khan says and brushes his mouth over James' right cheek. "And I will try to respect that without too much anger."

That makes Jim smile a little. "Yeah? I think you'll probably be okay so long as you don't flirt with Uhura." He would say that Spock knows Jim can take care of himself, except... after that last incident, maybe not so much.

"I have never been much of a flirt," Khan deadpans and then eases a hand under James' tunic, stroking the warm flesh. "And your Ms. Uhura shot me multiple times with a phaser at close range, so I don't feel much in the way of desire in her direction."

Jim leans into those touches, obviously enjoying them. "But she stopped Spock from killing you, so there's one good thing, right?" 

Khan pauses for that split second, before saying, "That is still not enough to make me desire her. Your Vulcan may keep her."

Jim laughs and butts their heads together. "She's a pretty lady!" Of course, he's just teasing and doesn't think Khan should really flirt with her. Mainly because he thinks Khan would be more successful at it than Jim was, which is kind of chafing. 

"Even with my penchant for lying, I would not be so baldface as to deny her beauty," Khan says and presses their foreheads together. 

"She's scary, though. I wouldn't want to piss her off. She's probably more dangerous than Spock." Jim ponders on that, picturing the horrors that Uhura could unleash and winces a little, just thinking about it. 

Khan looks at James closely and then says with a hint of jealousy, "You would like this woman for yourself."

"Nooooooo fucking way. She would chew me up and spit me out without a second's hesitation. I'm a little afraid of her." 

Khan's eyebrows rose, and he says, "I should be insulted that you are more afraid of her than of me."

"Why should I be afraid of you?" Jim looks at him, head tipped to the side curiously. He doesn't really see any reason to be afraid of Khan. He's not going to hurt him.

Khan grumbles, but kisses James again, for getting the answer right. He couldn't hurt him now, not physically anyway. "There is a story between you and she." 

Jim grins, obviously remembering something amusing. "She totally shut me down the first time I flirted with her. I swear she used some kind of magic voodoo to summon Cupcake and the Strudels to her rescue."

"Cupcake and the Strudels," Khan says. "You take very little seriously, do you?"

"Well, he was big and brought three of his buddies. I told him to go get some more guys so it would be a fair fight." Jim's grin just gets broader.

And then what happened?" Khan asks, though he has more than a fair notion.

"Pike had to come save them from me." Jim nods seriously at that. 

Khan allows the twinge of regret to show on his face. He did not regret his actions, per se, but the results were not positive. Especially the death of Pike. "I am sorry," he says formally.

Jim's light mood drops a little at the sudden reminder that he'll never see Pike again. It makes his brows furrow and face pinch, but he shakes his head. "I know."

Khan rubs his hand over James' cheek and asks, "Will you tell me someday why you were starting fights in bars?"

"I...was in a pretty self-destructive state of mind. I got myself into so much trouble after I came back from Tarsus IV. I blamed myself for Sam's death and figured I'd deserve whatever punishments I got, so I went out looking for them." 

Khan studies his face with quiet intensity and feels an even deeper surge of anger toward Kodos. "James-" He pauses before requesting permission to hunt down the one responsible for so much pain in James' life. "Don't do that anymore," he settles for.

"Trust me, Bones already gave me a huge lecture on my life choices." Jim tries to smile, but it's a little sad, and he scoots out of Khan's lap, not wanting to be the center of attention anymore. "I interrupted what you were working on, didn't I?"

Khan releases him with regret and says, "There are few things left to do now. I have not eaten yet..."

"I ruined your meal twice," Jim replies, ashamed, and licks at his lower lip. "Sorry."

"Not of your own doing," Khan says gently and stands. "Will you not make sure I eat now? I would like to."

"Yeah. You should probably tape my mouth shut if you plan on actually having a meal," Jim says, miming the action of sealing his mouth up. 

"If you were very hungry, what would you choose to eat?" Khan asks, ignoring the words and moving to take James' hand and lead him into the tiny mess.

"Tomato soup and grilled cheese," Jim replies without hesitation, mind immediately drifting to his traditional comfort food. Outside of cinnamon buns.

"Very well," Khan says and orders those items with a cup of chai. He looks at the contents of his plates somewhat suspiciously, but then carries them to the table. He sits and tries a bite of the gooey sandwich, amused by the mess.

Jim watches him for a moment, biting at his lip. "You gotta-- here." He rips off a piece of one of the cheesy sandwiches and dips it in the soup, before pressing it to Khan's lips. "You gotta dip it."

Khan eats it gently out of James' fingers and licks the little traces of food off the tips. He considers the flavors and says, "I prefer them unmixed." He takes a spoonful of the soup and offers it to James.

Jim laughs a little and rolls his eyes playfully. "Yeah, I bet you do." He leans in, then, to wrap his lips around that spoon and eat the soup from it. 

"The cheeses on the sandwich are pleasing," Khan says and eats another large bite. "Even if the concoction is messy." He swallows a long tangle of cheese that drips from the bread.

"It's no worse than pizza. ...Oh my God, I should have said pizza." Now that Jim's thinking about it, that would have been the obvious choice to make.

"Pizza," Khan says slowly. "I have never tried that." He spoons in a few bites of tomato soup. "Or the food called cheeseburger."

You're missing out on dietary staples! These things are food groups in and of themselves!" Jim's so horrified, he goes to order both of those from the replicator so Khan can try them RIGHT NOW. The pizza he gets is the traditional pepperoni. Best not to start too exotic. 

Khan watches James with curiosity, quite happy with his current offerings. He takes another large bite of sandwich and then asks, "Am I to eat all of that, as well?"

"You gotta sample, at least." Jim's already scooping up a slice of pizza and munching on it himself. 

Khan reaches out and lifts a slice, not sure about the item. He takes a large bite, and his eyes widen at the flavor. He finds he likes very much the blend of dough, sauce, cheese and pepperoni. In three bites, the entire slice disappears. 

Jim regards him with equally wide eyes. Well, he'll consider that a success. "Guess pepperoni pizza goes on the list of favorites. The great thing about pizza is that there's, like, a million varieties."

"That was good," Khan agrees and returns to his main meal. "I suppose I will allow you to continue to introduce him to other foods." He reaches for another slice.

"Good. I wasn't planning on stopping. I still have to get you hooked on gummy worms, remember?" 

"You haven't offered me any," Khan says and gives him a sideways look, still working on his soup.

"That's 'cause the best place to get them is back at the old candy shop in San Francisco. We can't start you off on inferior stuff. Besides, they're so old, the replicators now don't make them." 

"So, I shall have to wait," Khan says and polishes off the soup. "I think you are deliberately tormenting me with the idea of this delicacy."

The thought of gummy worms as a delicacy makes Jim giggle childishly, and he turns his eyes up to the ceiling innocently. "Maybe just a little?"

Khan makes a face at the silly noise from James and finishes the grilled cheese. "For that, I will make you eat salads for the next few meals."

"You can't make me at anything. I'll have pizza and cheeseburgers if I wanna."

Khan raises both eyebrows and says, "I am certain I can do whatever I wish with you, if I have a mind."

"Yeah? And what is it exactly you think you're gonna do with me, huh?" Jim asks, practically daring Khan to think up his worst. 

"There are many more restraints in that toy chest," Khan says with a little smirk. "Though I would choose ones more comfortable for you."

"Then I think you should hurry up and finish eating so we can check them out before we get called down for a meeting, don't you?" Jim smirks right back at him. 

Khan shakes his head and says, "No, I don't want to tie you up before you end up in the hands of the pirates. I want to be much more careful with you." 

"You can tie me up and still be careful with me," Jim replies, shrugging a little. "But if you've got something else in mind, that's okay, too."

"What if I merely wished to curl around you in bed and hold you until they contacted us?" Khan asks, sipping finally at his chai.

"I guess I'd just have to live with it," Jim teases with a smile. He can think of worse fates than being snuggled, that's for sure.

Khan stands and puts his dishes in the replicator for recycling, before rubbing a hand through James' hair. "Or perhaps we will do nothing."

"Why?" Jim looks at him, slightly confused. "I thought snuggling was a good idea." He pouts just a little bit, giving Khan his best puppy eyes. 

Khan just flicks a glance over him, a hint of playfulness in his eyes, and heads toward the bath to wash himself off. James' food selections made even an augment messy.

Jim follows after him like a kicked puppy, not wanting to be left alone when snuggles were promised. "Noonieeeeeeeeeen," he whines.

Khan washes face and hands with care, amused by James' antics. With anyone else, he would find them annoying or tiresome, but he loves the addition of play to his life. He re-enters the bedroom and roes off boots and socks, before removing his shirt, as well. James is still dressed in the comfortable clothes that he had chosen after their holovid. Khan looks him over favorably and then sits on the edge of the bed.

Jim shifts from one foot to the other, while he waits to see what will happen, and when nothing happens, he takes matters into his own hands. He practically tackles Khan onto the bed, flopping on top of him and demanding snuggles by clinging. 

Khan laughs softly at the action and allows himself to be toppled, holding James. He uses the strength of his legs to push them both more comfortably on the mattress. "You are determined."

"You can't rescind the offer of snuggles and expect me to just accept it," Jim scolds gently, burying his face against Khan's skin. 

"I do not remember offering or rescinding anything," Khan says, but his voice fills with amusement and affection. He turns his own face into the softness of Jame's hair and inhales the soothing scent of his lover. "But I am not unwilling to give...snuggles."

Jim pulls back to just stare at him for a moment. Oh, God. Khan, with that sexy voice and accent of his, saying 'snuggles' is absolute comedic GOLD, and it makes Jim laugh, burying his face once more to stifle the noise. 

"Ah, you laugh at me," Khan says with mock severity. "This is most unkind of you." He lightly smacks James' rear.

"I laugh at the word 'snuggles'. It's ridiculous on its own and fucking amazing when you say it." Jim wriggles a little at the smack to his ass, trying to grab at Khan's hand to keep it from happening again.

"You use such words frequently," Khan points out, though he understands perfectly how they sound from his own mouth. "And dirty words, as well."

"I don't have a voice that makes people jizz in their pants," he says with a smile. Yep, Jim could just lie there and listen to Khan's voice all day.

"I seldom use my voice to make people...jizz." And this time, Khan emphasizes his voice even more deliberately on the last word in the sentence.

Oh, that just kills Jim. He has to stop to roll around on the bed a little, laughing away and slapping the mattress. "OH GOD. Say 'bubbles'!"

Khan watches him with a quiet delight that does not really touch his expression. "Bubbles?" he asks. "Oh, very well. Bubbles." He pitches his voice a little higher.

Jim's practically dying here and laughs so hard that there's tears streaming down his face. That imperial, elegant, sexy voice of Khan's saying 'bubbles' is the last straw for Jim. Even his sides are aching with how much he laughs. 

"Really? All of this for bubbles?" Khan asks, but again puts a special emphasis on the word. 

"Noooooo, stop! I'm going to die!" Jim holds his sides and rolls off the bed, crawling for the door in an attempt to escape. 

Khan watches his escape attempt for a moment, before rolling off after him, scooping him up around the middle and returning to the bed. He arranges himself on the mattress and pulls the still shaking James to his side, wrapping him in strong arms. "Whatever were you doing?"

Jim flails a little when Khan picks him up, but settles soon enough and goes right back to snuggling. "I was trying to flee before I gave myself a hernia." 

"And yet you were responsible for the end results," Khan says and practically exudes contentment at holding his lover so close and safe. He will find it very difficult to send him off with Orion slavers. Indeed, he has begun to question his ability to actually do so.

"It's not my fault you've got the sexiest voice in the Alpha Quadrant and that words like 'bubbles' or 'snuggles' or 'jizz' just aren't suited for you." Jim's still amused by that, so he snuggles closer and presses a kiss to Khan's jaw. 

Khan makes a faux irritated 'hmmphing' noise and searches out the most comfortable places to put his hands- the swell of James' ass and the small of his back. "I will endeavor not to speak such words in future."

"Maybe not unless you've got spectacular comedic timing." Jim latches one leg around Khan's hip and hides his face so he can close his eyes. "I need to record you reading a book out loud." 

"A specific text?" Khan asks, trailing the hand on James' back up and down his spine gently.

"Something... old. Like Sherlock Holmes. Actually, yeah. You'd make a great Sherlock, now that I think about it." 

"I always thought Sherlock Holmes was a bit stiff," Khan says with a touch of sly humor.

"I think you'll make people stiff, instead," Jim answers with a grin, trying to picture Khan in Sherlock garb. The coat, yes. The hat? Not so much. 

Khan snorts and lightly pinches James' side. "There is only one person I wish to affect in such a way."

"Then I'll make sure I'm the only person who listens to it, how about that?" Jim wriggles at the pinching, trying to squirm away from it. 

"You presume much to think I will read stories for another's amusement, even yours," Khan says imperiously.

Jim frowns a little, and it quickly turns into a pout. "How come? It's just a little readin'..."

"And what do I get in return?" Khan asks, trailing fingers up James' spine.

"Depends on what you want, I guess. There's lots of options." Jim likes it just like this, when he can close his eyes and just relish in the sound, feel, and smell of his lover. 

A tricky question, Khan concedes to himself. He is not prone to the strange desires of his lover. And what he does want is much more serious than as an exchange for reading a few stories. He nuzzles into James' hair and presses a kiss to his ear, before sucking lightly. "I'm not yet sure," he says. "Perhaps you can teach me 3d chess. I have seen it played, but never learned."

That's an unusual request, and definitely not one that was on his radar. "I can teach you, yeah, but I'm not that good at it myself. Spock's way better." Jim smiles a little. 

Khan makes a face at James and says, "I imagine you are not as talentless at it as you pretend. You are a smart man, behind the persona."

"I've never really had the patience for chess, though. Pike taught me at the Academy, or at least he tried to, on the rare occasions when one or the other of us wasn't busy with something." Perhaps if Jim had had a father growing up, he'd have learned a love of the game. 

Khan pushes James on his back and slides up over him. "Do you have any suggestions then for a fair trade?" He strokes through James' hair with gentle fingers, just this side of petting.

"I never said I wouldn't teach you, just that you might have to go to Spock if you want all the advanced tips." Jim curls his fingers into Khan's shirt, securing him in place. He likes the feel of Khan's weight on top of him, grounding him. 

"Are you worried that I'll try to go somewhere?" Khan asks, feeling the tight grip. He thumbs over the softness of James' right cheek and then kisses him. "I would like to learn." 

"I'm always worried you'll go somewhere," Jim murmurs, flicking his gaze to a blank spot on the ceiling. "Did you ever learn regular chess?"

"I was a master player," Khan says with a light laugh. He leans in to kiss James again and asks, "You're really worried?"

"Then you probably already know more about 3d chess than I do. You'll kick my ass on the first game." Jim doesn't turn away from that kiss, though. He even leans into it. "No. Yes. A little."

"Why?" Khan asks and searches James' eyes intensely. "You don't trust me." He nuzzles at his cheek and murmurs, "Do you need me to say it?"

Jim shakes his head. "It's not you. Really. It's me. I can't seem to keep anybody important. I think I've been cursed." He smiles, trying to make it a joke, but... for all he knows, it could be the truth.

Khan narrows his eyes a little and says, "I've lost everyone who meant anything to me, except you." He nuzzles at James' right ear and says, "I love you, you fool."

Jim's eyes widen when he hears Khan say that, his breath hitching. It's like a physical force, knocking the air out of his lungs and making his heart skip a beat. "I- Iloveyou,too," he blurts out, cheeks flushing the deepest shade of red. 

"There you are," Khan purrs and presses their mouths together gently. He feels a deep satisfaction at hearing words he never expected from anyone, let alone James. It makes the other man's insecurity all the more unfounded. "Is there no way I can convince you to believe that I will not leave of my own volition?" 

Jim's turning redder by the second. Those aren't words he's uttered to anyone, outside of family and jokes. "It's okay. I believe you," he says, although he hasn't relinquished his grip on Khan's shirt. 

"You do not," Khan murmurs, "but I shall continue to be here until you do." He watches as James turns an alarming shade of red and then even redder. "James, you need to calm."

Jim tucks his head down, hiding his face against Khan's shoulder and taking a slow breath. "I-I am calm. Perfectly calm." Though his heart keeps pounding. 

Khan rolls on his back and moves James with him, allowing him to hide his face and feel secure. He wraps both arms tightly around him and says, "Of course you are."

"Shut up." Jim furrows his brows a little, despite the fact that Khan will be able to feel it. "Or... don't. Just talk to me for a little."

Khan pauses a moment and then begins to speak in a low, modulated voice, " Mr. Sherlock Holmes, who was usually very late in the mornings, save upon those not infrequent occasions when he was up all night, was seated at the breakfast table. I stood upon the hearth-rug and picked up the stick which our visitor had left behind him the night before. It was a fine, thick piece of wood, bulbous-headed, of the sort which is known as a "Penang lawyer." Just under the head was a broad silver band nearly an inch across. "To James Mortimer, M.R.C.S., from his friends of the C.C.H.," was engraved upon it, with the date "1884." It was just such a stick as the old-fashioned family practitioner used to carry -- dignified, solid, and reassuring. "Well, Watson, what do you make of it?" " 

Jim breaks into a grin, overjoyed that Khan is 'reading' to him, despite not having any book to read from. "You've got it memorized?" he asks quietly, turning his face to the side so he's not hiding as much anymore. 

"I am better," Khan says with a much softer tone than he had said it before. "So, yes, things I read, I remember. Even the trivial. Or the not so trivial, like Sherlock Holmes." 

"Elementary, not trivial," Jim agrees, idly toying with his lover's shirt now, rather than gripping it. "You've definitely got a good memory. I'm impressed."

Khan chuckles and says, "You are easily impressed. Do you feel better? You appear less like a tomato." He kisses his forehead.

"It's your fault I was a tomato in the first place, so it's only right that you were the one to fix it," Jim mutters. 

"I told you that I loved you, which is not something that comes easily for me, anymore then it does for you," Khan says.

"We're emotionally-challenged." Jim figures that's probably a pretty accurate description. "Or at least relationship-challenged." 

"Definitely both," Khan admits with a chuckle. "I am definitely not better at that." He tries to encourage James to stretch out, look at him. "Easy."

Jim's slowly coming out of the little shell he'd tucked himself into, limbs relaxing and heart rate slowing. Even his breathing is getting deeper. "Just means it's more special, right?"

"From the icicle that I am, yes," Khan says and shifts James even more comfortably in his arms. 

"You're not an icicle. You just pretend to be one." Jim snuggles closer, just to prove it. "You're too warm to be an icicle."

Khan shifts and cradles James to allow him to feel all the warmth of his body. Admittedly he ran a little warm, which was good because a body as thin as his would not produce much warmth.

"If I nap a little, you'll wake me up when they comm us back, right?" Jim knows he needs to make sure he gets sleep now, while he can, because there's no guarantee he'll get much in the company of the slavers.

"You should try to do more than nap," Khan says. "You will need all your strength." He growls softly at the idea of what the slavers may do to his James.

"Well, who knows how much time we'll have, so napping might be the best I can do for now." Jim nibbles lightly along Khan's jaw, marveling a little at the smoothness of his skin. 

Khan rumbles deeply under his breath and then says, "I may knock you out and just go myself." He throws a leg over James' legs and tugs him until they're as close as possible.

"You know I'd just follow you and get myself into trouble, right?" Jim replies with a smile, Khan's obvious concern warming him. "It'll be okay. You've got my back. I know as soon as we lure Raimus out, you'll get him."

"And what if they hurt you in the meantime?" Khan asks. "What if they try to use you as other slaves are used?" He growls again, lower and full of much more menace.

"I'm healthy. I'm strong. I can take it. Don't worry so much about me, okay? Everything's gonna be alright. Just trust me." Jim pets along Khan's sides and down to his hips, trying to soothe him. 

"You're not the one I don't trust," Khan says and nuzzles at his neck and ear. He wishes to make love to his James, but the knowledge that James needs rest and the idea of what might happen soon makes the idea not only foolish, but also slightly distasteful. Still, he allows himself to relax under the touch.

"Come on. Let's sleep a little, okay? You need the rest, too." Jim gives him a kiss, soft and lingering, and then he pillows his head back down against Khan's shoulder and closes his eyes. 

Khan does not rest easy, but makes sure James is comfortable. When the console pings with a message hours later, he does not get up right away to attend it. Instead, he tightens an arm around James and glares in the direction of the computer.

That ping rouses Jim, and he slowly comes back to consciousness, yawning into the fabric of Khan's shirt and rubbing his face against it. "Did I dream that beep?"

"Yes," Khan says tersely and soothes him. "Get some more sleep."

"You should check," Jim mumbles sleepily before he ends up falling back asleep again, even if he didn't intend to.

Khan kisses James' forehead and allows him so additional sleep, before finally rousting himself from the bed. He allows James to be eased to the mattress and pulls the covers over him. Heading for the console, he opens the message and frowns at the contents, accepting James in to the next high bidder auction. His expression darkens at the excited tone of the message, which implies that the very best buyers are interested.


	27. Preparations

Once the bed cools off, Jim wakes up again, realizing quickly that he's alone. It doesn't take him long to spot Khan, though, so that eases his worries, and he yawns. "Did they get back to you finally? And how long have I been asleep?"

"You have been asleep for several additional hours since you last woke," Khan says, though he thinks that is still not enough. "And yes, they have contacted me about your sale," Khan says grimly. "They believe that you will fetch a high price. They want you as their top 'item' for the auction. They've promised me a great deal of credits." 

"Good!" Jim beams, not nearly as worried about this whole thing as Khan is. "That means we should have a great shot at catching Raimus. Plus we can swindle those assholes out of some credits, too." 

"After the sale, we're going to be split up," Khan says darkly. "Even if this Raimus purchases you, he's liable to do so through another party. So, we cannot reach him until you are actually in his grasp. But I doubt that he'll just let you have freedom to contact me. So, we must have another way."

"Oh, he'll purchase me. I'm not somebody he'll want his rivals to get a hold of." Jim nods confidently, rolling out of the bed and stretching. "So, I just need some way to signal you my location, right? What about a tracking beacon?"

"Yes, I can devise something to fit dormant under your skin until such time as you activate it," Khan says. "And it would be undetectable until you turn it on. But there must and will be no delay in my getting to you once you do activate it." 

"Maybe we can have it on a timer? Once I activate it, it'll run for a set amount of time and turn off again. That way, that reduces the risk of it being detected. Once they realize I'm a spy, that kinda puts a damper on things."

"You can't let them realize," Khan says. "You must fight them, but never let them know what you're up to otherwise." He caresses James' right cheek gently. 

"I know. At least they're expecting me to be a completely annoying, intolerable, feisty asshole. That works to my advantage." Jim smiles a little and comes over to sling his arms casually around Khan's shoulders, while he peers at the console. 

"They're looking forward to getting their filthy hands on you," Khan says with deep fury. He sends a response that he'll bring Kirk down a few hours before the auction. "We don't have much time. I need to fit you with the tracker."

"Mm hmm. Let's get that done, then." Jim lets go of Khan and steps back, giving the man room to move. "We'll have to stick it somewhere I'm not gonna get grabbed, but that I can get at easily." 

"Left armpit," Khan says and moves to manufacture an epidural trace. He carefully puts together the tiny beacon, aware of James nearby the entire time. "Are you ready?" he asks, loading it into a hypospray. 

"Oh, Jesus. Right in the armpit, huh? That's gonna fucking suck." Still, Jim pulls off his shirt and lifts up his left arm. Well, maybe he should just be grateful it's not gonna be in his dick. 

"Easy to reach, but not a place they're likely to grab you at any time," Khan says. He puts a hand on Jim's chest and gently tweaks one his nipples, playing with it like the expert he is and simultaneously injecting the hypospray. 

That pleasant sensation helps to distract from the awkward discomfort of having something injected into the sensitive skin under his arm, and as soon as the deed is done, Jim lowers his arm and gently feels at his armpit to locate the position of the implant. "Alright... You put a timer on it, right?"

"Yes, if I don't reach you before the allotted time, the probe will turn off again," Khan says and tugs him close for a soft kiss, first to his lips and then to his nipple. 

"Hopefully you'll have figured out exactly where I am by then." Jim strokes through Khan's hair and then wraps his arms around him. "How long before we need to head down?"

"Two hours at most," Khan says and then stands, lifting James in his arms. "We should prepare." He wants to do anything but.

"Please don't make me put those pants back on. I'll suffocate before the auction even starts," Jim says with a small pout. 

"I won't do that," Khan says and then presses a kiss to his mouth, before deepening it into something with passion and sweetness combined. 

"Good." Jim moans quietly at the kiss, lifting his hand to cup Khan's cheek. He can tell how worried Khan is. "It's going to be okay. I promise."

"You keep making promises you cannot keep," Khan growls and nuzzles at his cheek. "And I hate this. I have not hated something so much since you told me you should leave me to rot."

"We gotta take risks for the stuff we believe in. That's just the way things go. You took risks for your family, right? This isn't any different." Jim smiles a little at him, trying to be reassuring. 

"You are my family," Khan says and sighs. "I cannot say no to you in any way that matters, so we will do this. But I shall not have to like it."

"I'm not asking you to like it. I'm asking you to come get me." Jim gives him another kiss as a reward. "I'm gonna have a snack before we gotta go."

"Yes, more food to give you strength," Khan says and releases him reluctantly. "I suppose I should also dress my part." 

"Gotta pick an outfit for me, too. One that's not gonna cut off circulation to my legs." Jim heads off for the mess then, deciding that more pizza is just the thing he needs. Mushroom and BACON. Mm.

Khan's nose twitches at the scent of the pizza and brings him to the same room as James. He watches James eat for a few moments and then replicates him some milk, setting it before him. "Something healthy."

"Pizza is perfectly healthy. It's got all the food groups." Jim nods sincerely, but takes a sip of milk, anyway. "You should try this kind. See if you like it."

Khan takes a slice and eats it slowly, licking each of his fingers for the flavor. "Yes, it is as good as the other. But not good for you."

"It totally is. Shut up." Jim rolls his eyes playfully, having had this argument with both Bones and Spock before. He's firmly convinced that pizza is a vegetable, and it's going to stay that way.

Khan just eyeballs James dubiously, before stealing another piece. He reaches out with his free hand to drop a hand to James' right knee and squeeze lightly. 

Jim slides a little closer to him even as he grabs another piece. He's trying to keep his anxiety levels down for Khan's sake, which is why he seems so perky. "You'll get addicted to it in time."

"It's a horrible vice," Khan says and squeezes the knee gently. "You certainly are for me."

"Please, I'm just as good for you as pizza, and pizza is excellent for you." Jim presses his knee back against Khan's hand and smiles. "I'm gonna get a half'n'half pizza next time so you can try two kinds at once."

"Indeed," Khan says. "And what if I wished for one with only vegetables?" 

"Then you'd get the vegan one, which is totally boring, but has things like.... red peppers and olives and onions and mushrooms and... I don't know. I've never ordered one. Spock doesn't eat pizza."

"I could eat something like that," Khan says and looks into James' eyes. "Have you eaten much Indian cuisine?"

"Other than that stuff that tried to kill me? No, not really." Jim's only adventurous with his food when it comes to alien dishes.

"I would like to treat you some of the food that was from my country," Khan says. "There must be something that you're not allergic to." 

"I would think so, otherwise I could never visit. I'm allergic to coriander, so that was probably it."

"It would be a shame if I could not share some of my favorites with you," Khan says and then moves to sit next to James. He presses against him. 

"What are your favorites, then?" Jim digs into a third slice, obviously having worked up an appetite somehow. Maybe it's just stress.

There are many dishes I favor," Khan says, "but vindaloos and tiki masalas, along with mattar paneer. And who does not care for naan?"

Jim just stares at him like he's speaking a foreign language. Oh, wait. He _is_. 

Khan smiles slowly at the uncomprehending stare and says, "For all you know, you are also quite ignorant, my dear James."

"Just 'cause I haven't eaten vinderoos?" Those sound like candies, though, so Jim's a little bit intrigued. 

Khan laughs and nips his ear tenderly, a lover's bite. "Those foods have been available throughout the world for centuries before I was made."

"So was pizza, and you'd never had that before," Jim counters good-naturedly, nudging Khan with his leg. "Maybe we're both ignorant." 

"I knew of it, but junk food was not allowed as part of our diet in training, and I never had the chance or desire after," Khan says, but kisses James again softly.

"It's a vegetable," Jim asserts again, even though there's grease on his fingers. Vegetables aren't greasy.... Shhhhhh.

Khan takes one of James' hands and sucks at each of his fingers, licking them clean. "I love you."

Christ. Is one little sentence allowed to make Jim's heart pound like that? That can't be healthy. And yet... "Love you, too," just pops right out of his mouth.

Khan turns to kiss that mouth, pleased deeply by the words. He tugs James right into his arms and then on to his lap. He slips fingers beneath James' tunic, stroking his skin. 

It's gonna take Jim a long, long while to get used to saying things like that. It's not a regular part of his vocabulary, and it's kind of scary, to be honest, but he has to admit that Khan is part of his family now, and the thought of losing him is... Well, let's just not think about that. So, he just forgets about the pizza for now and nuzzles against him.

"I apologize for breaking in to your meal," Khan murmurs and kisses him again, soft and sweet, "but I find I cannot help myself." 

"I can't eat a whole pizza by myself, anyway. Trust me, I know: I've tried." Jim sighs happily and nibbles a little at his lover's earlobe. "Let's go find outfits?"

"If we must," Khan murmurs and lifts him into his arms, heading for the bedroom. "You shall lay on the bed and look pretty for me." 

Jim laughs at that, amused and delighted at the same time. "I'm sure that's a task even my ignorant ass can manage." 

"Take off what you do have on," Khan purrs and sets him on the bed. "Please."

Ooooh, Jim gets a 'please' from the mighty Khan. Truly a sign of his status! He grins to himself and then starts lifting up the hem of his shirt, swaying his hips to a beat in his head. He turns around as he lifts his shirt up further, sliding it off with a flourish and tossing it to the side before starting on his pants. 

Khan watches with ever growing hunger and then catches James around the back, tugging him in to a kiss. He covers his face with kisses, growling the whole time. He needs to claim his James before having to turn him over.

Jim wriggles his hips a little more, loving it when he makes Khan all growly like that. It's damn sexy. He doesn't stop stripping, though; he slowly works his pants down over his hips, exposing the skin underneath. 

Khan dumps James on the bed and pushes him up a little, before stretching over him. "Give yourself to me," he demands.

"Done and done," Jim quips, kicking his pants off of his feet and onto the floor. "Do what you like with me."

Khan purrs and runs his hands all over James' body, before ordering softly, "Don't move." He positions his lover as he wants, arms above James' head. And then he goes right to work with his mouth, biting at every inch of skin before sucking demandingly at his right and left nipples in turn.

Jim will try not to move, but it's difficult with Khan sucking on his skin like that. It makes him shiver and twitch, causing little moans and huffed sighs. "Not sure I can wholly comply with that..."

Khan licks at the nipple and lifts his head from the glistening nub. "Mine," he snarls, not really paying attention to the wiggles. He snuggles into the other man and kisses him softly and then begins to tug off his own clothes. "Spread your legs." 

Jim's definitely not going to protest that he belongs to Khan, so he lifts his knees, pulling them up to his chest and spreading them apart for the Augment. "Yes, sir."

Khan tears off his clothes with no fanfare and grabs one of lubricants. He presses their foreheads together gently and slides a first finger into James, asking, "Say it again?"

Jim's not a hundred percent sure what Khan's talking about, but takes an educated guess, anyway. "I love you." He shudders around Khan's finger, muscles clamping down on him. "Nnn, fuck."

Khan rumbles into his mouth and pushes against the stubborn muscle. "Ease for me. You know my body now." 

"Mm, yes, sir," Jim murmurs, spreading his legs a little farther and letting out a slow breath to force his body to relax and melt beneath him.

"You're so good, James," Khan purrs and scissors in the second finger, unerring finding the little place inside James that brings stark pleasure. He rubs over it almost torturously, wanting to hear James' cries.

Jim mewls when Khan rubs over that little bump, arching up towards him, even though he knows he's not supposed to move. It feels too damn good for him to keep still, and he grips at the headboard, trying to behave. 

"Yes, you're being so good for me," Khan murmurs and rewards him with a soft kiss. He takes his time, though he is always conscious of the chronometer and what must happen soon. But that is also why he's so tender with his James, working now to make his pleasure as complete as possible. 

It's so good, feeling his lover inside him, and it continuously reminds Jim just how this is different from all of his conquests that came before. Khan's not a conquest. If anything, Jim's the one who's been conquered (mostly), but he doesn't mind one bit. He moans and pushes against him, trying to get that finger in deeper while he begs for more.

"Hush," Khan soothes and slides a third finger inside, making extra sure that James was open enough to accept him with too much pain. Begging is not what he wants from James, since he fears his lover will be doing some of that in a much more serious way soon. 

Jim doesn't plan on begging for anything from those slavers, least of all mercy. He doesn't need it from them. He does need it from Khan, though. He doesn't want to be teased so much. He wants to feel as close to him as possible. "Please, Noonien... I want you inside me!" He whimpers, clamping around Khan's fingers and fucking himself on them desperately. 

Khan removes his fingers and slicks himself with little care, except to make sure he is well coated. He makes sure to find James' gaze before breaching his body. His own eyes shine with the pleasure, the connection, of being inside James again. Though it has not been that long, it feels like ages to Khan since he was so intimately joined with his lover. When he finally bottoms out, he grits his teeth on a moan of regret that he cannot be any deeper. 

"Ooooh, fuck, yes," Jim hisses, eyes sliding shut and head tilting back as he relishes in the burn that comes with Khan filling him up so, so perfectly. It has been too long. It doesn't matter if it's been only a matter of days (actually, not even that long), Jim still craves this touch, pushes towards it, laments with his lover that Khan can't get any deeper inside him. 

"Look at me," Khan whispers and frames James' face with his hands. He thrusts in and out for the first time, slow and deliberate with his movements. "Please, James, I want to see you eyes."

Jim slowly cracks them back open, trying not to be overwhelmed by the influx of sensations. "Noonien," he moans, reaching up to grasp his lover's shoulders. Looking up at him, he smiles a little, spreading his legs wider to accept him in as deep as he can. "You make me feel so good."

Khan wishes they had more time, so he could truly make James understand how well he was appreciated and desired. But this would have to do for now, until he had more time to spend with his lover. He loves the way James calls him Noonien at the height of his passion, something he has never allowed anyone else. A name that is truly his own. He rumbles contentment and says, "I'll make you feel even better soon." 

Jim locks a leg around Khan's hip, trying to keep him close despite the way it limits their movements, and draws him in for a kiss. "Just a little faster..." He only asks for faster because he knows deeper isn't possible. 

Khan agrees to the plea by speeding up his hips, though not too much yet. He loses a few moments in kisses that almost leave him dizzy, which means they must be doing the same for James. The body around him is perfect, just the right mixture of tight and loose. And James, so their connection buzzes in his blood the whole time, spiking the pleasure between them. He wonders if his lover feels the same.

Jim's getting all drugged out on sex right now, so he can't think of much of anything except the feel of Khan moving inside him and the heat between them. He sucks on Khan's tongue, sliding his hands down along Khan's chest to rest against his sides, feeling the way those muscles move as they push back into him.

Khan frees their mouths and whispers in James' right ear, "You're my own, James, everything to me. You must keep yourself safe or I shall run mad." He dots little kisses over his face and neck, still fucking in to him tenderly, their hips moving in perfect coordination.

"I have no plans not to. I'll be absolutely fine. You'll see." Fuck, Jim's getting close like this, every thrust rubbing him in just the right way. He trembles slightly, pushing their cheeks together. "I'm not gonna last too much longer..."

Khan regrets how quickly James is reaching his peak, but knows they have not much longer anyway. He reaches between them to stroke James' cock and says, "Don't try to hold back, James. Just let go."

Khan's just so big and thick that he rubs against Jim's prostate if Jim tenses even the slightest bit, so when Khan's hand is added on top of that, there's just too much stimulation. It pushes Jim over the edge in seconds, and he comes all over Khan's hand and his own abdomen, crying out and squeezing his eyes shut. "Noonien! Fuck!"

"There," Khan murmurs and eases James through all of it, before laying him back gently on the mattress. "Now, be still for me." He braces himself firmly on his forearms and legs, before using the strength of his hips to snap himself deep and sweet into his lover.

Shit, it's like being fucked through the bed, and each powerful thrust of those hips threatens to make Jim slide backwards. "Fuckfuckfuckfuck!" he cries, arching himself up against his lover, clamping down around him as hard as he can, wanting to feel Khan come inside him. "C'mon, baby. C'mon...!"

"I shall," Khan promises through gritted teeth, not wanting to let go yet. But time and James' begging and giving body work against him. His orgasm actually surprises him, which just heightens the sensations of pleasure throughout his system. And he seems to just gush into James, as if they haven't been having regular sex.

Jim rocks against him, tightening his muscles each time he pulls away to milk all the semen he can out of him. "Mm, you always give me a full load. That's hot." He smirks a little, tugging his lover down for a kiss.

"I would breed you," Khan purrs with a teasing flash of his eyes. He eases out and then scoops James up to take him to the shower. "I'll wash you and make you even more desirable."

"You couldn't handle me if I were pregnant." Jim laughs a little at the thought of that. He'd be the whiniest thing, and knows it, if the way he behaves when he gets sick is any indication. He wraps an arm around Khan's shoulder to help secure himself in place, and once they're in the bathroom, he reaches to turn on the shower. 

Khan sets his lover down and reaches for one of the fancier washes, kneeling to work it into his legs. If they're going to do this, they'll make James the most delectable creature ever sold by the Orion Syndicate. And Khan will also get to show his affection and devotion to his lover as much as possible before delivering him into the hands of enemies.

Jim doesn't really get what all the special treatment is for. He has absolute faith that Khan will come and get him, and that he'll be absolutely fine. There really isn't anything those slavers could do to him that would be any worse than anything he's already experienced. "Maybe I'll breed you instead, huh?"

Khan chuckles and says, "Imagine the pure horror that would be," and the fact that he can even joke about the idea is staggering. Not that long ago, the implied threat to his dominance would have brought fury. From others, it still would, but not with James.

"You couldn't get away with the badass trenchcoat look anymore. It just wouldn't go with your maternity pants." Even the idea of that has Jim laughing hard enough to need a hand against the shower wall for support.

Khan smiles in pleasure at the laughter and continues to clean the warm skin in front of him. He covers the planes of a strong abdomen and rises to spread lather up to his neck. And then down his back and sides, before cupping his ass teasingly. "And my moods would be even more unbearable."

Jim thinks on that as he relaxes into Khan's touch, enjoying the ministrations that soothe tired muscles. "I doubt I'd survive through it at all."

"I have no doubt you'd find a way," Khan says and washes off his hands. "Rinse." He reaches for the shampoo.

Jim obediently turns around in a circle and rubs his hands over his body to get the soap off. "I don't know. You'd be pretty catty. You'd probably curbstomp me before you even realized what you were doing."

"Curbstomp you?" Khan asks, before lathering the shampoo into James' hair. He makes sure to get every silky strand of hair, quite thoroughly. 

"Yeah. Give me the smackdown. Beat the crap outta me. You know." Jim throws a few fake punches to illustrate his point, although that just serves to threaten himself with soap in the eyes, so he stills again.

Khan watches James flail and then tenderly finishes washing his hair. "Yes, that is definitely what would happen. More likely you would panic, flail around like a spastic monkey and have a freak, fatal accident." 

Jim bursts out laughing again, punching Khan lightly in the shoulder. "Shut up. I would not. I'm not that clumsy. Besides, I'd be too busy laughing to put myself in any danger."

"Oh, so in this fantasy where I can carry your child, you'd be busy laughing yourself sick at me?" Khan demands and lightly pulls his hair. "I refuse to even continue this notion then."

"Well, come on! It would have to be some completely fucked up thing, like an alien device or some weird plant or... I don't even know. How else would you get pregnant?" Jim grins at him, despite the warning tug.

"Moron," Khan mumbles and then pulls his hands away. "Time to rinse." He pushes him lightly toward the shower head.

"Or maybe my sperm's just that powerful? That'd be a scary thought. Who knows how many Kirk-babies are out there, in that case?" Jim strokes his chin as if pondering that possibility, but then ducks his head under the shower and runs his fingers through his hair until the shampoo has been rinsed out.

In response, Khan dumps a large container of conditioner on his head and lets him deal with the mess. "Insufferable."

"You're the one who brought up breeding!" Jim protests, messily smearing the conditioner through his hair before rinsing that out, too. He doesn't think he really needs conditioner. Especially THAT much of it. Good lord.

Khan just smirks and says, "But you carried on about it." He helps James rinse the mess out, expression turning serious again. He tugs him into a kiss after all traces of conditioner are gone and then releases him gently. "Get dry while I wash."

"Lemme wash you," Jim replies, already reaching for the soap so he can lather it up in his hands. He figures he should at least repay the favor.

Khan does not deny that he wants the pleasure, so he turns compliantly to allow James to wash him in turn. "The day after I fuck you until we both cannot see, I will draw us both a warm bath that we may linger in for hours to soothe away the aches."

"I assume that's immediately after I get rescued?" Jim quips, grinning a little as he runs his hands down along Khan's chest, massaging all across his pectorals and abdomen. 

"As soon as you would like after that," Khan confirms lowly and wonders just what James thinks will happen to him when he is bought. "Or never if that is what you decide."

"Why would I say no to amazing sex and a long bath?" Jim snorts a little at that and gestures for Khan to turn around so he can scrub his back and shoulders.

Khan turns for James and frowns a little at the far wall, before reaching back with one hand to gently stroke James' hip. While he had his lover near him, he needs to be tactile, to touch all he can.

Jim rinses the soap off one shoulder so he can kiss it. He can feel the tension there, so he slides his hands a little further down, rubbing at Khan's hips and ass. 

Khan sighs and reaches for the shampoo, thinking to do his own hair. Their time is rapidly slipping away. And the temptation to linger or just forget to send James down to the planet is getting larger all the time. 

"You need to relax," Jim purrs in Khan's ear, reaching around with soapy hands to wrap around his lover's cock, stroking playfully. 

Khan hisses and pushes into the hands instinctively, before grumbling, "We do not have much time."

"I don't need much time." Jim tightens his grip, using both hands to pump Khan back to attention, while he mouths at the back of his neck, trying to ease some of his lover's worry

Khan blows out a harsh breath and then attempts to relax under the attentions of his lover. He shuts his eyes and clears his mind of everything except the sensations James gives him. The struggle to focus only on the physical takes a lot of effort, but he finally narrows his world to just that and allows himself to enjoy what James gives so freely. After all, it would be wrong not to.

Once Khan lets go, Jim plays with him a little, rubbing along the underside of his cock with one hand, while the other slides down to knead lightly at his balls. "Tell me what you want." 

"This is good," Khan says. "Something we don't do much." He leans a little into James, trusting.

Jim bites lightly at exposed skin, teasing with his teeth just as much as with his fingers. His grip on that thick shaft tightens, forming a tight ring, and he slides it up towards the head, wrapping around it completely and just massaging it. 

Khan groans softly at the smooth technique, hips moving to thrust him through that grip. "James. Don't tease this time."

"I'm not teasing," Jim replies with a little smile, but returns both hands to his lover's cock, stroking hard and fast, aiming to get him off as soon as possible.

Khan verbalizes his pleasure in a series of non-words, all loud moans and deeper growls. He drives himself along as much as James does, spilling over his hands much sooner than he'd like, given his way. But there isn't time, and this was less for him than for James anyway.

"Good, baby," Jim murmurs when Khan comes, "That's good." He nuzzles at the back of his neck, stroking him a few more times before releasing him and letting the water take away the mess.

Khan shakes the remaining haze out of his brain and glances over his shoulder at James. "Did you call me baby?"

"Two, possibly three times, yep," Jim replies without hestitation, although he might be smirking just a little. He pats Khan's rump and then pulls away from him so he can take one more dip under the spray before hopping out of the shower and getting a towel to dry himself off.

Khan stares after James, feeling weird about being called baby and then being patted like one, before washing himself off one last time. He steps out and grabs his own towel, watching James quietly. "You really are not worried?"

Why should I be?" Jim looks at Khan from under his towel while he scrubs his hair dry. "You're gonna be keeping an eye on things."

Khan steps toward him and wraps an arm around his waist, tugging him gently into a kiss. "Just make sure you trigger the tag the instant you can."

Jim nods, seeming confident, and that kiss does nothing to belie his slight nervousness. "I know. As soon as Raimus shows up, he's yours." 

Khan breathes out an angry growl and says, "And I must not kill him."

"That's the goal, yep. Take him alive." Jim rubs Khan's arm soothingly. "I know you can do it."

Khan looks dubious and then starts slightly as the computer beeps an hour alarm. "We need to dress now." He presses their foreheads together for a moment.

Jim looks towards the noise and then back at Khan before nodding. "All right, let's make me look pretty, huh?" He rubs the towel once more through his hair before putting it on the rack to dry and heading back out into the bedroom. 

"Indeed," Khan says. "Wouldn't want you not to fetch the highest possible price. I'd hate to be short-changed." He tries to look at ease, but knows he fails.

"I've got to be something Raimus can't resist." Jim rubs at his chin and looks at the replicator. "And authentic, too, like you're trying to humiliate me."

"Then let's dress you in command gold," Khan says, "if you believe that will not forever taint the color for you."

"You're a mind reader. I was just thinking about that." Jim grins a little. "I'm still a captain, so how's that gonna taint the color for me?"

Khan hides a grimace and says, "Very well. A top in command gold that hides very little. How about a mesh that cuts off before your midriff and shows off the little stud in your nipples?"

The mention of that stud makes Jim grin even wider. "A real one?" Khan did want to pierce him there, after all.

"No, not for this," Khan says fiercely. "For me, when you are returned to me." He kisses him again and then tugs him back toward their bedroom.

"Might seem kinda weird to have fake studs, but I guess we can say you didn't wanna make any permanent markings on something you were planning on selling." Jim follows after him readily. "At least if I'm barely wearing anything, it'll be easy to move in."

Khan vehemently dislikes that idea, but replicates the stud, mesh shirt and a pair of very flattering pants that don't cut off circulation anywhere. He hands James the pants to put on.

"Thanks," Jim says, taking the pants and stepping into them, pulling them up and around his hips so he can fasten them closed. He twists a little to get a look at his own backside. "Not bad."

Khan mumbles a little under his breath and then gently pinches James' right nipple to pebble the bud. He carefully puts the stud on and then admires it, before tugging lightly to make sure it stays on properly. "All right?" he murmurs.

Jim sucks in a breath through his nose at the coldness of the metal against his skin, but relaxes again quickly enough. "Yeah, that's fine." Glancing down, he looks at the stud. "Looks pretty good, actually." 

Khan rolls it gently between his fingers and then says, "Please lift your arms. I'll put the shirt on." He releases the nipple and reaches for the mesh shirt.

"It's that tight?" Jim does as told anyway, stretching his arms above his head to make the process easier, and sucks his stomach in as much as he can, even though it won't be covering his abdomen. 

"No, I just wish to put it on you," Khan murmurs and gently pulls it on. It does conform to his strong shoulders and chest, pressing against the stud. "There." He touches the vulnerable neck and thumbs over his marks. "I should remove these."

"The bite?" Jim keeps forgetting its there. Out of sight, out of mind. "Think that'll be a problem? Then again, I guess it might imply some stuff we don't want to imply." 

"You are mine," Khan murmurs, "but I can leave no mark of claim on you for this." He moves to fetch the dermal regenerator to heal up the marks.

"Guess that just means you'll have to put marks back when we've completed our goals, right?" Jim rubs self-consciously at the bruise at the back of his neck, watching Khan as the Augment goes to get the regenerator. 

Khan returns and gently holds James in one arm, while he heals the marks. "I look forward to that, if you really want them."

"They make you happy, don't they? You like it when they're there?" And Jim knows the high collar on his Starfleet uniform would keep them from being visible.

"Yes, I like the visible proof of my claim on you," Khan admits and sets the regenerator aside. "But I know I am a possessive bastard and they may not be to your taste."

"It's not any different than getting that tattoo or a piercing. If anything that kind of a mark is a lot less permanent. Why would I mind?" Jim looks over his shoulder at him, not understanding why Khan is suddenly so unsure about it. 

Khan smiles slightly and says, "Then I shall happily suck the mark back on your neck as soon as you return. Are you ready?" He moves around to face James.

Jim rubs his fingers over the bruises he gave himself earlier, checking to see if they're still sore. "Yeah. Try not to worry too much, okay?" 

"I cannot promise that," Khan says softly, "but I will try." He figures he would wear a path in the floor of the ship waiting for word. The computer beeps again, and he says, "I shall contact the auction house now." He releases James and moves to send a message conveying their intent to beam down in a moment and requesting coordinates.

Once Khan has sent that message, Jim moves over to him to give him a hug from behind and press his nose to the back of his lover's neck. "We won't be apart long." 

Khan tangles their hands and squeezes their fingers tenderly. "I will try to keep the faith, my James. Do not let them damage yours?"

"They won't. I'm ridiculously stubborn." Jim presses a kiss to the Augment's shoulder and squeezes right back. "Let's get this show on the road." 

Khan checks the coordinates from the slavers and says, "Yes, it is time to go." He swallows hard and then moves to the transporter pad. "When we materialize, I am going to push you hard, but not too hard. You must play the rest."

"Not a problem." Jim follows to the transporter and steps up onto the platform. He wants to say 'energize', but it really wouldn't be the same. "Ready." 

"I love you, Khan says softly and then starts the transporter, stepping on the pad just before the beam takes them.


	28. Rescue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rape.
> 
> Somewhat unrealistic rape recovery.

The past days haven't been pleasant. Not that Jim was expecting them to be, but when you're supposed to be working on a plan where you get rescued at some point and that's not happening, it's a little frustrating. 

He knows it's not Khan's fault. It's this cell that he's in. Jim's pretty damn sure the walls on it are too thick for the signal to get through. One of the dangers of sending a tracking signal that's supposed to be faint and inconspicuous. 

Which is also the reason Jim's had to break out of his cell and is running for his life through the corridors with that little signal in his armpit transmitting away. There are so many guards, though, and so many other prisoners willing to point out which direction he went. It's getting harder and harder to slide out of his captor's grasp, and then it finally happens: Jim paints himself into a corner. He doesn't even feel the phaser blast that takes him out. 

Khan loathes every moment that passes since sending his James into the hands of the enemy. The auction fills him with an ugly blackness, and all of his energies go to not killing every single bidder of placing the high bid himself and taking James right back. Even knowing that the highest bidder is surely a shill for Raimus does nothing to lighten his mood. Their plan may be working, but it's taken James away from him.

And then there is the payment, an obscene amount of credits Khan doesn't even want, but pretends to drool over, proclaiming loudly how he will use them to help get back at Starfleet and the Federation. The offer of a job from the Syndicate only darkens his mood, but he feigns an interest for later, once he's had his revenge. 

The party after the auction drags on interminably, and Khan manages to avoid being offered a sexual thank you gift in the form of a variety of pleasure slaves, all of them pathetic and dead in the eyes. And he finds in himself the pity for them that he's never had before, even during his work with James. For the first time, he finds empathy.

And all because James is one of them now.

But not for long, if things work out.

They don't. Not for a day, Two days. Four. A week. And when the week-and-a-half mark comes, he prepares to tear apart the entire world. They will suffer for taking his James from him.

But finally, when he is that close to snapping and reigning terror on the whole planet, there comes the signal. Faint, but clear and clearer every moment. 

Strapped to the gills with weapons, Khan vaults to the transporter pad, locks in the coordinates and beams down.

The good thing about being a valuable commodity is that Jim's merely been stunned, so he wakes up a bit later, bent over and handcuffed to a table. It takes him a minute to figure out that the uncomfortable feeling in his backside is a cock sliding into him. 

How fucking uninventive. Literally. If Raimus thinks he can break Jim's spirit with this, he's wrong. 

"You'll learn to submit to me," the voice behind him croons as the man seats himself fully inside Jim. 

Jim snorts. "Please. I've had women with bigger dicks than you." 

On of Raimus' guards steps forward and slams the butt of his phaser rifle into Jim's shoulder blade, making him clench his teeth against a groan. The sudden tenseness in his muscles makes Raimus moan, and Jim scowls. 

"You talk big," the slaver notes, "and your reputation precedes you. Every man has his breaking point, though, and you'll soon learn to love the feel of my cock in you. You'll beg for it as a reward, crave it in your dre--"

Jim cuts him off with a laugh, which only earns him another hit from that phaser rifle. He huffs out a pained breath, but still smirks. "You have no idea the hell that's coming for you." 

Khan materializes in the middle of a deserted corridor, checks his connection to the ship and then stretches his awareness of his James. His instincts say left, so he strides left, drawing both phasers, set on heavy stun, a punishing, but not lethal, setting. He shoots down the first two guards who appear in his sites before they even know he is there.

The next grouping manages to set off an alarm before they are all lying on the floor, drooling. But because of the alarm, the door jams, as they try to lock Khan in. He sets asides his weapons and rips the doors open, ferocity, driven by his need to get to James, heightening his already enhanced strength.

He dodges and ducks around a concentrated burst of phaser fire and uses the handles of two wicked knives to knock out and badly injure the gaurds trying to stop him. 

Nothing will stop him.

And he leaves a trail of bodies (mostly still alive, he can't expect a perfect record on this one...) behind him to prove it, following the growing sensation of James being near.

The last door between him and his James rips apart like tissue paper, and there is a split second freeze in tableau of everyone. The guards standing, half-turned toward Khan, but mostly facing the other direction. James, restrained on a table, naked and bruised all over, but eyes blazing with the fire Khan loves so much. And a soon to be dead man, with his hands clutched on James' waist and his soon to be very, very neutered cock deep inside that precious body.

The noise Khan makes could not be called anything near human, as he launches himself in to the room.

The very instant that Raimus is letting out a whimper of fear, Jim is grinning broadly at his savior. "You're late!" he chides and then realizes that with that look on Khan's face, he'd better give him a reminder: "Don't kill them!"

Raimus at least has the good sense to pull out of Jim, but also reaches for a weapon tucked away in a drawer on the underside of the table, pulling out a phaser and pointing it at the back of Jim's head. 

"Don't move!" Raimus orders, summoning whatever courage he has in the face of a man, who literally just ripped open a metal door. "You! You're the one who sold him! What in the hell do you think you're doing?!"

By the time Raimus has managed to free his weapon and shout his demands, all of his guards are splattered, but (barely) living, heaps on the floor, and Khan is but a step away. "I will rip out your lungs and watch you suffocate in your own blood," he growls, eyes completely insane. "I will rip off your cock and stuff it down your throat until your windpipe bursts. I will punch my fist through your abdomen and rip your spine through your front." 

Jim laughs at that, half in relief and half in sheer enjoyment of the fact that Raimus is very nearly literally shitting his pants right now. Then he gives a low whistle. "Wow, you really pissed him off." 

"Shut up!" Raimus tries to keep the tremble out of his voice and fails miserably, but to his credit, he doesn't take a step back. "Don't come any closer or I'll put a hole in his head."

Khan's lips just pull back in a sneer, before he almost breaks warp in a lunge forward that disarms Raimus and slams him in to the wall on the other side. He wraps one hand around Raimus' throat and squeezes, watching him twist and flop in his grip like a landed fish. 

"Don't kill him!" Jim shouts again, twisting and turning, trying to free himself from the handcuffs that keep him strapped to the table. 

At this point, Raimus isn't sure whether not killing him would be a mercy, in the face of what this man might otherwise do to him instead of a quick, if painful, death. He struggles, flailing pathetically, trying to find the air to say something, but unable to with the way his face is purpling. 

Khan hears the words, and his lips curls back further, making him into an animal for a second. And then he remembers in the dim, still functioning part of his brain, that James has suffered over a week of being a slave, nobody caring for his wishes, and that he has promised not to kill for him. To him. So he smashes Raimus into the wall, knocking him out, and lets his body thud to the floor. He moves to James and touches the cuffs, before grabbing his knife and slicing them open. "James," he murmurs, stepping back and looking to his lover for a clue to his needs.

As soon as he's freed, Jim tugs his arms in to ease the strain on his shoulders and stands to ease the strain on the rest of his body. Immediately, he feels ridiculous with his thong (his pants have long ago been replaced) around his ankles, so he tugs it back up and fixes it back in place so he's at least not dangling everywhere. "Hey!" he greets with a smile. "Guess that beacon worked, huh? I thought for a while that maybe it was dead after all the times I'd activated it before." He's sore and tired and hungry and a little violated, but he's also had worse days.

Khan whips off his coat and gently folds it around James, before asking, "Is there anything other than our prisoner we need before we leave?" His voice is soft, soothing and gentler, even as his eyes lose their wildness.

"I want to open the cages for everyone else in here. Who knows how long it will take for Starfleet, or anyone else, to come in and clear this place up. They might starve to death in the meantime." Jim figures that if they at least open the cages, then they'll have a chance to fend for themselves. 

"There is nowhere for them to run," Khan says softly. "And so many of them are damaged beyond repair." He glances at Raimus. "We have whom we came for. With his knowledge of the Syndicate and the head cut off, the pirates will suffer a terrible blow."

"I can't just leave here with them still locked away and no way to get food or water." Jim shakes his head and hobbles away from Khan, heading for the door. "Take Raimus back to the ship," he says and turns down the hallway back toward the cells.

Khan grabs one of Raimus' legs and follows after James, dragging the other man. "If you are determined that the slaves be freed, then allow me to do so and take yourself and the prisoner back to the ship."

Jim stops and looks at him for a moment, frowning slightly. "Do you promise to release them all?" he asks, although he still holds his hand out for a transporter beacon. He's got nothing to beam himself aboard with. 

Khan does not allow the hurt at that distrust to show. After what James has suffered, why should be feeling trusting to anyone, including Khan? "I will. As best I can, I will try to help them escape. But I do fear they will not get far."

"It's better than nothing, though. At least they won't die of thirst." Jim only asks to ensure that Khan was in a calm enough state of mind to carry the task out fully instead of abandoning it to return early to him. He's satisfied with the answer, though, so he takes the transporter beacon and grabs hold of Raimus. "I'll see you soon, then." 

"Yes," Khan agrees and watches him out of sight. And then he goes back to his work, this time releasing as many of the poor souls as he can, herding them before him like scared (and frankly, witless) sheep. He encourages those with any spirit left to take to the hills with as many provisions as they can carry and leaves the rest in a huddle with food and water for all. And then he breaks into the Syndicate's computers and sends them a nasty virus (developed during his time alone preparing to destroy the world) which leaks all of the information on their networks (all of it) to everyone in range (long, long range) in a blast broadcast. And he puts the name of Captain James Tiberius Kirk on it for a cherry.

Even Jim gets that little ping of an incoming transmission on the ship's consoles, but he ignores it. He's in the shower after having secured Raimus to a post in the storage room. Jim feels the strong urge to clean himself inside and out before he even thinks of doing anything else. He smells and can still feel unwanted hands on him. And other parts in him.

Khan transports himself back using the ground transporter and then starts the engines, turning them back to Federation space. He is determined this time to take James home.

Once Jim's out of the shower and dressed in soft sweatpants and a t-shirt, he goes to see if Khan's aboard yet. Thankfully, he is, and Jim slides into his lap, resting his head on Khan's shoulder tiredly. "How'd it go?"

Khan wraps both arms around James with utmost tenderness and presses a kiss to his forehead. "I did what I could for them. And I sent a broadcast to as far as their communications network could reach with all the information on the Syndicate's operations. I have warped us out of their reach as fast as this pretty, modified ship will go. Soon, we'll be back in Federation space with our prisoner." 

"Good. We'll let Starfleet know about their location, just in case. That way, they can send out a cruiser to go check on them." Jim really would feel terrible if they released those prisoners only for them to die soon after. 

Farius Prime is outside their jurisdiction," Khan says, hands gentle on James' sides. "How are you?"

"It's still partly Federation citizens that have been captured." As long as Khan is gentle with him, Jim doesn't flinch. He's a little sore all over. "I'm okay. What about you? You looked a little crazed down there, to be honest."

"Our captive is best kept well away from me," Khan murmurs and nuzzles at his cheek. "Seeing what he was doing to you-" He cuts himself off with a low snarl, protective instincts, and fierce care for his James, bounding to the fore. 

Jim shakes his head, wanting to lay Khan's worries and anger to rest. "It doesn't matter. It didn't mean anything, and he's an idiot for thinking that tactic would work." 

"You are...familiar with that tactic?" Khan asks and pulls back to look into James' eyes. He studies his lover with quiet and worried intensity. 

"It's not so much that, as that anybody who knows my reputation should know that sex with strangers isn't really a big deal for me. Then again, maybe he thought I was exclusively into women." Jim shrugs, conveying how unconcerned he is with the matter, hoping that will pass on to Khan. 

Khan frowns and asks softly, "There is truly nothing different to you between sex with a stranger and being forced?" He does not like that disconnect in James, that strange lack of caring. It makes him question how James sees their relationship, as well. 

"That's not it. I'm just saying that you don't need to worry about me. I'm okay." Jim's had so many different kinds of sex. Surprise sex, rough sex, sex that's on the brink of rape. Being tied to a table doesn't really rate on his radar for weird. Or wrong.

Khan looks doubtful, but nods once, not wanting to contradict or upset James. "Are you uninjured?" he asks. "Unwounded in all ways?" He requests a kiss with a gesture, but waits for James. 

I think so. I checked myself out and I don't think I'm bleeding anywhere." Which is kind of awkward if you happen to be bent over in the bathroom and showing your ass to the mirror. Still, Jim leans in to kiss Khan. "I'm not traumatized, either, just so you know."

"Do you want me to look you over?" Khan offers, tucking him closer and resting his chin in soft hair. 

"Yeah. Probably should, just to make sure." It's entirely possible that Jim's too tired to really make a proper assessment himself. All he wants is to go to bed and sleep for a day, but he wants to be close to Khan, too. "I missed you."

"I shall check on you and then make sure our 'guest' is comfortable, before we both get some rest," Khan says. He is not really worried about Raimus escaping, as he wouldn't make a move without Khan knowing. 

"I put him in the storage room. He's cuffed pretty good. I doubt he'll go anywhere." Jim pillows his head on Khan's shoulder. Now that he's out of danger, the energy is draining right out of him. 

Khan lifts James and moves him to their bedroom, laying him tenderly on the bed. "Then I'll just check him first and make sure of everything, before I take care of you, my James." He lightly thumbs over his cheek. 

"Okay. Don't do anything drastic while I'm not looking." Jim smiles a little, tipping his head to catch Khan's thumb with his teeth. 

"Not too drastic," Khan promises and gently tugs at his teeth. "I shall only be a moment." He turns and strolls to check on their guest, who looks at him angrily and opens his mouth- only to jerk back hard when Khan punches him in the face. A little too hard, as Raimus flops back like a landed fish. Khan snarls a little in frustration and leaves him in a heap, fetching some medical supplies for James. With a last check on their course and speed, he heads back into the bedroom and kneels by James. "All safe and secured." 

"I heard that thump, you know," Jim grumbles, but is not really angry. He's kind of impressed that Khan managed not to kill Raimus, so all-in-all, the Augment's done well. Besides, he's too sleepy to really be angry about anything, anyway. 

Khan shrugs and says, "He can't even take a punch." He sets the medical supplies to the side and asks, "May I take off your clothes?"

"Yeah. Go ahead." The sweatpants and shirt are in a size larger than Jim normally wears, so they'll be loose and easy to take off without rubbing any sore spots. 

Khan removes every stitch with exquisite care and then examines James tenderly, healing even the smallest scratch or bruise. His fingers never linger but to give care, before he murmurs, "I'm going to roll you over now." He arranges him on his side, supported fully by Khan's strength, and then cleans and tends every wound on his back and between the full curves of his ass. And with each wound, he curses Raimus' name internally and vows revenge. 

Jim does appreciate the care, but doesn't think it's necessary for Khan to treat him as if he's going to shatter at any moment, so he reminds him with a murmured, "I'm okay. I'm not made of glass. I'm not gonna break if you touch me." He's cooperative, though, shifting when Khan needs him to and lifting his leg when his lover needs to check between them. "You know what's even better than a dermal regenerator? Hugs."

"I shall have many of those for you, too," Khan promises and finishes with the same gentleness. He puts the equipment away and then removes his clothes, folding and putting them aside. "Under the covers?"

Admittedly, Jim does feel better with all those sore spots healed and the bruises gone, so he nods and then rolls around until he's able to squirm under the covers. Once they're both under there, Jim immediately latches onto him. "Sorry I took so long."

Khan wraps James in his gentle arms and strokes through his hair with care. "You have nothing to apologize for," he murmurs and settles himself comfortably with James cradled to him. "I am sorry I did not reach you faster." 

"It's not like you could have known where I was unless you got that signal, right?" Jim presses close to him, letting his eyes fall closed so he can completely relax. "We'll have to take that thing out of my armpit tomorrow."

"Yes, though I like the thought of always knowing where you are," Khan says. "You do have a knack for getting into trouble."

"Once we're on the Enterprise, you'll have my communicator signal to go off of so you won't have to worry so much." Jim laughs a little. "You just want to make sure I'm not running off with any girls, I bet."

Khan freezes slightly and then says, "I trust you." He figures he won't have James forever, or maybe even for long when they return (despite the man's whispered 'I loves yous'), but knows he would never cheat while they are together. 

Jim smiles and wraps his arm around Khan's waist to stroke at his back, cracking open one eye to peek at him. "You won't have to worry if you stay with me, right?"

Khan raises his eyebrows and asks, "Worry about what?" He touches James' cheek, just below the open eye.

"About me running off." Jim's voice gets quieter the sleepier he gets. Being with Khan again like this is easing all of his tension. 

Khan kisses his neck and murmurs, "Go to sleep, my James. You're safe with me. We can talk more when you wake up." 

"Are you gonna sleep?" Jim asks, although his eye is already sliding closed again. He definitely won't last much longer. 

"I could use some sleep," Khan confesses, "for I did not sleep at all when I did not have you with me." He smiles softly at his sleepy lover, warmth in his eyes.

What? You didn't sleep at all? But that was... a long time. How long was I even down there?" 

"Over a week," Khan says, which yes, is a very long time not to sleep, even for an augment. "I'll sleep now. You, as well." 

"Good. Make sure you do." Jim clings to him even more, pushing him to roll over a little so he can use Khan as a pillow. Letting out a deep sigh, he settles in for the night, falling asleep quickly. 

Khan sleeps, as well, though he wakes several times to check on his lover and sense if their prisoner is still. Each time, he settles back down quickly enough to sleep again, before he wakes for good. He watches James sleep, gently touching his body now and then, as if to reassure himself that his lover was with him again.


	29. Going Home

Jim's out cold for a long while, making up for the uncomfortable bed and the lack of good food. When he does finally wake up, it's with a quiet groan and a complete unwillingness to open his eyes. 

Khan hushes him with a soft kiss and tucks him closer, making sure he's comfortable and warm. "Sleep more, if you need," he commands in a low tone.

Man, it's amazing how much energy it can take just to work his jaw, but Jim manages it anyway, even if his voice is quiet and timed with his exhales. "How long have I been asleep?"

"Over eight hours," Khan says and noses around his jaw. "A long time for you, but not long enough to catch up. Sleep."

"How come you're already awake, then?" Jim questions, knowing Khan's had even less sleep than he has. 

"Better," Khan teases, but kisses sweetly along his jaw and throat. "I may yet sleep some more."

"Do that," Jim says through his yawn and wraps around Khan to keep him trapped close like that. Though, his grip loosens again as he falls back into slumber. 

Khan sleeps only a little while longer and then wakes up again, alert and slightly tense. The closer they get to Federation space, the nearer he gets to losing his freedom, possibly for good. He ducks his head to nuzzle James' soft hair, thinking quietly that it'll be worth it now. But he needs to wake James soon to talk over what they're going to do. 

As it turns out, Khan won't have to worry about waking Jim. He rouses on his own a couple of hours later, stretching out his limbs and letting out a giant yawn. "Oh my God, I needed that." 

Khan says "And soon, you shall be returned to your Starfleet. A hero." He places a hand tenderly on James' lips and says, "I know you're not seeking it, but your legend will spread throughout more than the Federation."

"Not the only hero," Jim reminds, despite the finger that tries to silence him. He won't let Starfleet silence him, either. Khan's done just as much good, if not more (lots more) than Jim has. None of those slaves would be free right now if it weren't for Khan. "And it's going to be our Starfleet." 

"Perhaps you are right and then will look on me kindly in the end," Khan says. "But they won't to begin with. We need to prepare ourselves for our first meeting with them." He settles on his side and says, "You will need to manacle me beforehand."

"I thought you said you were gonna leave for a month?" Jim asks, a little confused. "How are you gonna get away if I lock you up?"

"You did not want me to leave," Khan says. "You were very much opposed to the idea. So, I shall not leave."

"Oh. I didn't really remember what we'd agreed on that one. But...I believe you when you say you're gonna come back, so if you got stuff you need to finish and want to leave for a month while I talk things over with Starfleet, that's okay."

"I'm not sure we did agree," Khan murmurs and kisses his forehead. "You were upset at the idea of my leaving, and I did not like you to be upset." He touches his lips to James' forehead and murmurs, "I wanted to go after Kodos."

Jim tenses right up at that, spine stiffening and gaze snapping over to fix on Khan. He's silent for a long moment before he finds his voice again. "You mean you're going to kill Kodos." 

"No," Khan says softly. "Maybe at first I wanted to, would have, but not now. You need to face Kodos, James. All of Starfleet needs to face Tarsus IV. And Kodos needs to face your justice, like Raimus does...like I do." 

Jim lets out a breath of relief. He'd originally been afraid that he'd have to talk Khan out of killing Kodos, but it seems the man's come to the right conclusion on his own. Jim's a little proud of him, actually, and strokes at Khan's cheek with his fingers, smiling just a bit despite the terrible memories Kodos' name brings up. "I knew you could do it." 

Khan wrinkles his nose and asks, "Could do what?" He turns his head to kiss at the fingers. 

"Make the right decision all on your own," Jim replies, smile growing.

Khan snorts and says, "Ah, you think I am a real boy now." He nips lightly at James' nose and murmurs, "I should be more offended." 

"I'm just glad your cock doesn't grow longer every time you lie," Jim teases, "or I'd be in a whole heap of trouble." 

Khan ignores the attempt to change the subject and says softly, "But it doesn't matter now. I shall not leave you of my own volition." 

"Guess we'd both better hope things go as well as I think they will." Jim bites at his lower lip, but also knows that he'll do everything in his power to make the Admiralty, and the people of Earth, see Khan for the person he really is, not the person circumstances forced him to be. "'Cause I am really looking forward to the verbal sparring that's gonna go on between you and Spock."

Khan does not expect anything less than a life sentence for his crimes, despite everything that came after. He kisses James softly and says, "I am certain he does not feel the same. So, how shall we play this? Do you wish to track down any particular ship or just see who comes when you call?"

"You know what we're gonna do?" Jim lets out a breath as he thinks. "I'm gonna call Spock and Bones, and they're gonna come out and get me. You're gonna hide with this ship until I tell you it's okay to dock at Earth." He really can't risk them throwing Khan into jail right away and deciding his fate before Jim can even explain things. At least having that little bit of buffer will give him time to make introductions before Khan exposes himself to danger. 

And what of Raimus?" Khan asks, glancing in the direction of the closet. "Perhaps we can leave him somewhere for your Starfleet to pick him up. And then go meet your crew. Will you tell them about me? About us?" 

"I'll take Raimus with me when I go with Spock and Bones. I'll tell them I've been working with you, but I'm not gonna tell them that we're... together-together. They'll just think I've completely lost my mind. I figure it's best to let them have time to absorb everything else first and then lay the whammy on 'em." 

"And where will I be for all of this time?" Khan asks, thinking his friends might have more than a little cause to worry about James' mind.

"Hiding with this ship, like I said." Jim frowns a little, but then his eyebrows raise when an idea comes to him. "Take it out to New Vulcan. There should be the remnants of a spatial anomaly there where the Gorn came through last year. The distortions should hide your signature. Alternately, you can park near the black hole where Vulcan used to be. Either way, you'll be kept hidden away well enough to give me time to explain things to my crew and to Starfleet."

"You would have me run and hide alone and wait," Khan says, tone distinctly displeased. "And just be still."

"I would have you be safe. You think I want them to put you in a cell?" Jim asks, brows furrowing as he lets out his own snort of displeasure. "I'd rather you stay out of their reach until they've got all the facts."

"I am not one for being safe," Khan says. "If I must wait out whatever you plan to do with Starfleet, why should I not continue your work...our work?"

"I did say I'd be okay if you wanted to leave for a month, right?" Jim bites lightly at Khan's lower lip and then gives him a proper kiss. "I trust you."

"You believe I will come back to you, if I am still alive?" Khan asks. "You believe I wish to live?"

"Yeah. I do." A month ago, he wouldn't have, but now? Jim believes that what they've got together is enough to give Khan a will to stick around. 

Khan caresses James' right cheek and then urges him into a deep kiss. He deepens the kiss by soft flicks of his tongue, trying to impart how much he cares for his lover. 

Jim moans quietly, sliding his fingers into his lover's hair and tugging lightly, pressing his tongue against Khan's. He definitely gets the message and returns it whole-heartedly, but eventually has to break away for air. "...I probably have the worst morning breath ever right now." 

"I find I cannot care," Khan murmurs and then sighs. "Where and how shall we arrange to have your friends meet with you?" He thumbs over James' right cheek with the gentlest touch.

"We hid in Jupiter's atmosphere once. Don't see why we can't use that strategy again. Besides, Bones and Spock will know what I'm talking about. They can come pick me up there. And sooner is better, but I think I'd better make sure I'm fully recovered before I talk to them. I don't want them to think I've been in anything but perfect health." 

"Very well. When you are fully recovered, we will find a place that you may leave me. You will take our esteemed guest and hide with him in the rings of Jupiter. We shall have some sort of communication open between us, so you may contact me when and if you wish me to return." Khan lightly strokes James' flank, testing his reactions.

"Nuh uh," Jim grunts, shaking his head a little. "You're coming with me to Jupiter." He might not take Khan to Earth, but Jupiter will be safe enough. That hand on his thigh eases some of his tension, though, and he shifts, rolling them over so he can sprawl out on top of Khan. 

Khan accepts James into his arms and cradles him tenderly. "Why am I going to Jupiter? I thought I was to hide out and be safe or journey for myself to free more slaves." 

"Yes. But I need to take this ship to Jupiter to meet them there, so you're coming with me. Maybe you can meet Bones and Spock... Although it might be safest not to. Anyway, once I take Raimus over, you can head wherever you want. I'll find some way to contact you when it's safe to come back. And I will contact you, don't doubt that." That's a promise, as far as Jim is concerned.

"You want to know I have this ship," Khan says softly and trails kisses down James' neck, still testing his responses. Their time together may be drawing to an end, and he wishes to be as close as possible to James. But his lover has been hurt, raped, and despite all of James' reassurances, Khan thinks he cannot be totally unaffected. So, he touches with care. 

Jim doesn't shy away from Khan's touches, nor does he discourage them. He enjoys them just as much as he always does, liking that physical comfort from someone he loves and trusts. "I want to make sure you've got a fast enough ship to get away in case Starfleet tries to cage you, yeah." 

"And what shall you do if you cannot convince them that I am not a monster, worthy of a life's imprisonment?" Khan asks softly.

"I'll convince them," Jim replies confidently. He's not even going to give voice to any other possibilities. He'll make it work because he has to. 

Khan does not even pretend to be anything other than amused by the confidence, though it is also gratifying. "Very well then. How long shall we wait out your recovery?"

"Two days ought to be enough. Mostly, I just need good food and lots of sleep. I'll be back to my usual annoying self in no time. Bones won't even be able to stand me," Jim quips. "Pizza's on the menu!"

Khan rolls his eyes and says, "You should get up and washed then. Once you are done, I shall ensure our guest uses the facilities and eats a little. I don't want him making a mess of the floor."

Jim crinkles his nose at that thought. "Yeah, no thanks. No way in hell am I mopping his shit off the deck." That's enough motivation to make him wriggle out of the bed and head for the bathroom. "I'm totally gonna have those gummy worms for you when you come back to see me, by the way." Let's not venture into how Jim's brain connected floor-poop and gummy worms. 

Khan makes a face and heads to check on their 'guest,' who yells two words (both of them filthy) and then shuts up when Khan's right hand curls into a fist. He frees Raimus and drags him to just outside the washroom, waiting for James. "Our guest is about to pee on the floor, so don't take too long!" he calls.

"Pig," Jim blurts through the door, but he finishes washing his face and comes back out. He gives Raimus a glare and deliberately steps on the man's foot as he passes. 

Raimus tries to sneer at him, but Jim's already ignoring him haughtily, heading for the mess. He'll punch him in the face if he looks at him for longer than a second. 

Khan manhandles Raimus in and then watches him as he uses the facilities, showing his complete lack of trust in the man. He cuts off any of the other man's attempts to speak, rushes him through a shower and then hauls him to the mess. "What shall he eat?" he asks James. 

"Gruel. Let's see how he likes it." Jim is already munching away on a pizza, and lo and behold, it actually has vegetables on it. That's proof he actually wants to get better. 

Khan plops Raimus in a chair some distance from James and puts a bowl of gruel in front of him. "Eat it all," he says in a way that allows no protest. He sits between James and Raimus and kicks up his legs, the image of unconcerned power.

"He should be thanking us that we didn't spit in it," Jim growls, more out of anger at Raimus' treatment of the others than how the man had treated him. 

Raimus stares at the gruel, then at Khan, and then at Kirk. He mumbles some unintelligible curse, but then he picks up his spoon and starts eating the unappealing, flavorless mush. 

"Oh, wow, he gets a spoon? Luxury." 

Khan just smirks a little and says, "Well, you wouldn't want the poor baby to cry about mistreatment. His trial will be a warning to all of the Orion Syndicate that none of them are safe and none of them can hide forever. And we want to make sure the trial is done right."

"You two are fools to think I won't find a way out," Raimus retorts, beady eyes narrowing. "I have connections you don't even know about!"

"Oh, shut the fuck up and give it a rest, you sack of shit," Jim grouses. "You could be friends with the Fairy Queen for all I care. It's not gonna help you where you're going." 

Khan looks vaguely amused and says, "I'm certain that not all of your contacts were in your private files, but enough of them were that they'll all be scrambling for their lives now that I've posted their information for all to see. You won't have a friend left in the universe who's not scrambling for safety."

"You did what?" the little man asks, aghast, but then he seems to try to get some of his certainty back. "They'll come. You'll see."

Jim snorts. "I'm sure you've heard that from a lot of the people you kidnapped. Did any of them get rescued?"

"Well, they will now," Khan says with a lazy, predatory smile. "But not to worry, James tells me Starfleet is too noble to trade you to the Romulans for a peace treaty."

"When did I say that? I don't remember saying that."

"They wouldn't!"

"But now that I think about it, it really is a good idea."

"You're just trying to intimidate me," Raimus insists, setting his hands on the table as if to get up and leave. 

"Oh my God, he whines a lot, doesn't he, Khan?" Jim frowns a little, as if they're dealing with a petulant child. "Most people would be thrilled to be the sacrifice for a peace treaty." 

"Something I've always dreamed of," Khan assures Raimus and stands, now that their guest is done, Khan is eager to toss him back out of sight. "Move." He grabs Raimus by the arm, hauls him back to the closet, cuffs him to a post and then leaves him there (with the light on). Returning to the mess, he stretches out again in a chair, but this time, near James. "I wonder what Starfleet will be offered. There are a lot of planets and peoples who've lost many a family member to the slavers."

Jim's just as happy to have that eyesore out of sight. Just thinking about being near Raimus and the possibility of the man touching him makes him squirm uncomfortably. He looks over when Khan returns, reaching out to drag Khan's chair closer before the man gets a chance to sit in it. "I'm sure there are lots of people who'll want to get their hands on him, but Starfleet's not usually interested in trading human prisoners away. Assholes like him get their just desserts on Earth, though I'd love to send him to a Klingon prison planet. I hear those are nice."


	30. Reconnection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some bottom!Khan here.

Jim's just as happy to have that eyesore out of sight. Just thinking about being near Raimus and the possibility of the man touching him makes him squirm uncomfortably. He looks over when Khan returns, reaching out to drag Khan's chair closer before the man gets a chance to sit in it. "I'm sure there are lots of people who'll want to get their hands on him, but Starfleet's not usually interested in trading human prisoners away. Assholes like him get their just desserts on Earth, though I'd love to send him to a Klingon prison planet. I hear those are nice."

"So I have also heard," Khan says and reaches out to lightly squeeze the back of James' neck. "Have you eaten your fill?"

"Of pizza? No such thing," Jim replies and reaches for another slice. He notes the hand on his neck where that mark used to be. "Already thinking about marking me again, huh?"

Khan frowns and touches that spot with a soft reverence. "No, I wasn't," he confesses. "If you are to return to your Starfleet, there is little sense for me to mark you in such a way. You'd have to remove it again before you returned." 

"Once you're part of my crew, you could put it back, so long as it's low enough to sit under the collar. Nobody'd even know it was there, 'cept us." Jim takes another bite of his pizza, ignoring the rules about talking with his mouth full. "That's what counts, right?"

Khan says, "That rather defeats their purpose." He lightly pinches the skin at his nape. "And you do speak in the most remarkably optimistic terms about my being part of your crew." 

"Can't get to the stars if you never reach for them, right?" Jim chides. "So what if nobody else can see it? We'll know it's there, and if anybody tries to, I dunno, take my clothes off, they'll see it, too."

Khan makes a disgruntled noise and asks with a hiss, "Who will decide to take off your clothes?" He does not like the idea and bristles at the very notion.

Jim holds up his hands to calm him. "All I'm saying is that anybody who should see, will, and anybody that doesn't need to, won't." 

Khan makes a noise, this time of disbelief, and says, "You may be alone a long time, James."

"If you don't hear from me in a month, then come back and check things out, okay? If you think it's not safe, then just go. Find a colony, or free slaves, or whatever it is you want to do in your life." 

Khan stiffens and drops his hand from the back of James' neck. "You are telling me to leave?"

Jim nearly drops his head onto the table in frustration. "We just had this conversation. Once I go with Spock and Bones, you take this ship and hide out for a little until I say it's safe to come to Earth. If you get bored, you can head off and do your thing. But if I don't contact you in a month, it probably means everything's gone to shit, or maybe they think I'm insane and have locked me up." 

"And you think I would desert you?" Khan demands and then shakes his head. "You must take me in. You must give me to your Starfleet and allow them to try me. You may speak for me as you planned. But I will not allow you to be locked up...your career destroyed." 

"Alright, let's compromise. Give me a week at most. Then you can come in with trumpets blaring and save me, if I need it. Okay?" 

Khan frowns and asks, "How about if you take me to your friends? Ask them to decide the best course of action. If they can be convinced that I am not the evil man they think me now, then we shall go to your Starfleet." 

Jim nibbles at his lower lip while he thinks and then smiles. "Okay. It's a deal." He actually likes this plan, honestly. Things will be a lot easier if he can fully get Spock and Bones on his side before they head to Earth. 

Khan also feels relieved at not being left alone to wonder what has become of James and if he will ever see him again. At least this way, he will know what his fate shall be. And be able to better prepare himself for it. He wants to be close to his lover, especially since he will soon lose the ability to be that close, but still hesitates to push. "You will soon be returned to your family," he says.

"Yeah," Jim agrees, pushing away the rest of the pizza. "I've missed them. I missed my ship, too. It feels like I haven't seen them in a year." 

"It has been some time," Khan says. "Your ship will soon be returned to her former glory. She is a pretty little vessel."

"Little in comparison to the Vengeance, maybe, but not little in her own right," Jim replies, automatically coming to the defense of his beloved Gray Lady. 

Khan's eyes lit as James instantly perked up and showed some of his own fire. "Now, Captain," he says with his best condescending tone, "there is no shame in admitting that she was sadly outclassed."

Excuse you," the Captain counters haughtily. "Who bested whom, huh? 'Outclassed', my ass." 

Khan lowers his eyes a little, as if to look at that ass, and then flicks them back up to James' face, amusement writ all over his. "Well, it is obvious whom your first and true love is, my dear James. Even if it is a bit misplaced."

"Shut up. She has beautiful nacelles," Jim counters, although he has to concentrate hard to keep the stupid grin off his face. "And she likes my aft." 

"I am rather fond of it myself," Khan concedes, "so I suppose she does have some good taste." He makes a slight move toward said part and then hesitated again. 

Jim notices that hesitation, but he's not having any of it, and he scoots closer to Khan. "Ah, so you agree that I've got a nice aft? Would be a shame if it went to waste, right?"

"James," Khan whispers and pulls him into his arms and a kiss, his worries and fears and the anger and sorrow he felt when he found James being hurt, and his love and fierce protectiveness, all of them flow through that joining of their mouths.

If there was ever a point in his life when Jim wondered if he had secret telepathic powers, this would be it. How else could he feel so many of Khan's thoughts and emotions without a word being exchanged? And just the same as Khan projects his worries, Jim projects his confidence, his calm, his self-assuredness, and his determination to succeed. He is okay; they are okay, and Jim will do whatever it takes to ensure it stays that way. 

Khan scoops James so he's sitting in Khan's lap and nuzzles at his cheeks. "You truly are well?" he asks, voice deep and wavering very slightly. "You were gone too long with that garbage."

Jim shrugs a little, but nuzzles right back into him. "Time flies when you're having fun." He sobers a little and adds, "Everything he did, he did out of a desire to make me submit. Different tactics, but the same goal, and because I never submitted, nothing he did had any meaning." 

Khan huffs a sigh and says, "Then perhaps only I am struggling with the repercussions of the last week and a half. I went nearly mad waiting for you. I was ready to rip the world apart."

"I'm sorry," Jim breathes. "I didn't realize until too late that the cell walls were too thick for the transmission to get through. I didn't mean to make you worry." 

"I do not say it was your fault," Khan counters with a frown. "Merely that the residuals still haunt me. And the sight that greeted me when I did locate you...with that pig." The glance Khan makes to the room that holds their prisoner is nothing short of murderous. "I failed you."

"No, hey." Jim cups Khan's cheeks to make the Augment look at him. "Failing me would have meant not coming at all. But you came when I called, and that's what counts. Don't worry about what he did. That doesn't matter. A shower removed whatever claim he'd had on my body, not that there was ever much of one to start with." 

"I came the second the sensor registered," Khan affirms and then growls again, lower and like a wounded animal, when James brings up the idea that Raimus ever had a claim on his body of any sort. Even Khan doesn't have that.

Jim pulls him in for another kiss and then presses their foreheads together. "You make me forget about all that stuff, so long as you're here with me. 'Kay? So don't worry about it."

Khan makes a noise of mixed disgruntlement and disbelief. "Forgive me if I cannot merely discard my worry for the one I hold dearest in the universe. All I have. That I did not rip out his throat, merely because you asked me not to, must tell you the power you have with me. The deep tie to my emotions, which I am not Vulcan enough, as once you accused me, to simply stop."

"I'm just saying that you're helping just by being here. I'm happy you came to get me, and I'm happy you spared Raimus, so thank you for that." Jim's really not trying to start a fight. That's the last thing he wants right now. 

Khan's expression softens, and he presses his lips to James' right cheek tenderly. "For the first, I require and wish no thanks. For the second...only you could have stopped me, so I am glad it pleased you."

Jim smiles a little, settling himself more comfortably in Khan's lap. "You know what would really please me?" 

Khan allows himself to relax with his lover, trailing a finger over his cheek in the same place he just kissed. "I am confident you will tell me."

"I'd like a nice, long massage." Jim leans in, so he can nip along Khan's jaw and down his neck, trying to sugarcoat his request. 

"Oh, would you?" Khan asks dryly. "A full body massage, I presume." He feigns annoyance, but his fingers itch to touch James' beautiful body and assure themselves that he is whole and well.

"Yep, yep," the blond chirps. "One from those really strong, super awesome, magnificent hands of yours." He sucks a little at Khan's neck, as if trying to leave a hickey. "Pretty please?"

Khan stands and scoops James up in the same motion. "I suppose you have earned the privilege." He heads for their quarters, James cradled in his arms. He sets him down on the bed and asks, "Would you like to remove your clothes or shall I?"

Jim always feels like he weighs absolutely nothing when Khan picks him up like this. It's a little bit exhilarating and makes him mentally laugh at all the times Bones bitches at him for eating like a pig. It doesn't matter! "Would you feel better if you took them off?"

"I never refuse to remove your clothes," Khan says and tugs off his boots gently. "Stay there." He moves to the collection of sexual paraphernalia and searches for several different styles of oil, appropriate for various activities. Setting them on the bed stand in a neat row, he turns his attention to divesting James of his clothes in a slow strip.

Jim's quite content to let Khan do what he wants with him. It's relaxing to just be taken care of, to not have to worry about anything. It's even nicer when it means he's going to get the tension eased out of his muscles. It's been building up for the past week and a half. He wiggles his toes when his boots are taken off and lifts himself as necessary for Khan to remove the rest of his clothes. "You're good at this." 

Khan sets aside James' clothes on the bed and trails his eyes over the beautifully nude form of his lover. He smiles and flicks his tongue over his lips, before heading away to replicate more than a few towels and place the clothes safely away. He removes his own boots and shirt, before returning to the bed with the towels. He sets those by James' head and then considers him for a long moment. "Are you comfortable?"

Jim runs his hands down along his abdomen, knowing that Khan is watching and wanting to show off just a little bit. Who doesn't want their lover to think they're absolutely gorgeous? He looks up at the towels, and then nods at the question. "Yeah. I'm good. You want me on my stomach, right?" 

"If you wish me to start with your back," Khan says. "I promised you a full body massage, and that is what you will receive. Let me put down these towels under you." He touches James' stomach lightly, enjoying the warm skin under his fingers 

"That's the sorest part, so let's start there, yep." Jim scoots to the side, so Khan can lay down the towels, and then rolls on top of them, settling himself on his belly and pillowing his head on his arms. 

Khan kneels on the bed near James' right thigh and spreads a bit of the jojoba oil on his hands, warming the liquid. "I will start now." He places his hands on the broad planes of James' back and smooths it all over, including on his shoulders and neck. 

"Mm. This is what I mean about having amazing hands." Jim wriggles a little under the touch, enticed by the feel of the oil on his skin. "Although, I kinda feel like you're basting me up to put me in the oven. You're not gonna eat me, are you?"

"Only in a way that would be pleasant for us both," Khan says calmly. He slides his hands so one is on James' lower back and the other hand over it. He makes small circles up James' back and down again. He repeats the motion on the other side. "Does this feel good?" he asks, though he is sure it does. 

All Jim can do is groan. That feels so fucking good. All the muscles in his body have been seized up since he got back, so having them slowly unknotted like this feels amazing. "Li'l har'r," he murmurs into his arm. 

Khan snorts and fists his hands, before pressing his knuckles into his back. He avoids his lower back and spine, but works every other inch, including his shoulders. And then his drags the knuckles back down again. "There." 

"Ooooooooh, God," Jim groans and may as well be getting fucked, as pleasured as it sounds. "Yes, that's good." Khan's got all the strength necessary to really give Jim a good massage without it being a strain. It's perfect.

Khan growls softly in response and works on James' trapezius muscles, before moving himself in position above his head. He makes upward strokes between the shoulder blade and the backbone, towards the head. "Do not tease me," he murmurs. 

Jim gives another groan, rolling his shoulders and shifting his spine. "I'm not teasing," he replies breathily. "That feels fucking good." Who wouldn't love to get the extra-deluxe treatment from Khan? 

Khan snorts and says, "You have humbled the mighty Khan." He puts his thumbs on either side of James' spine on his upper back and slides them down with constant pressure. He lingers at his hip pointers and makes a few little teasing circles there, before moving up again.

Jim whimpers a little, wanting Khan to somehow massage every part of his body all at once. "Hey... Can you crack my back while you're at it?"

Khan moves around James to straddle his hips and places his hands, fingers facing outward, on either side of his spine. "Ready?" he asks and then says, "Exhale," even as he pushes down and forward, making James' back crack loudly.

Jim's got such anticipation for this. Just the thought of how good it's going to feel to have his spine all aligned again is exciting. "Ready!" He pushes the air out of his lungs as Khan puts that weight on his back, and the crack of his vertebrae sliding back into place reverberates through his whole body. "Oh my fucking fuck."

"Indeed," Khan says softly and slides up his back again to the next sight. "Exhale again," he commands and cracks his back for a second, not as loud, time.

Jim still hasn't quite gotten his breathing regulated from the last one, but breathes out once more, whimpering at the next series of snaps. "How is it even possible to have that much out of alignment and still even move?" 

"It is normal for it to take more than one time to move all of the spine back into alignment," Khan says. "You are cruel to yourself. May I continue with the rest of the massage?"

"My neck feels pretty stiff, too. Can you...crack it?" Jim's never been to a chiropractor simply because he absolutely does not trust anybody to be fiddling around with his spine like that, but he knows Khan wouldn't hurt him. 

"I shall need to massage your neck first," Khan says. "Shall I finish your back first or do your neck?"

"Um. Finish with my back, then." 

Khan rumbles and moves to James' side, first doing a series of twists up and down his back and then finger-walking over the skin. "Only a few more moments and I will move on to your neck," he says. 

It's been a long time since you last gave me a rub-down like this." Jim sighs contentedly. "And you're right. I'm not exactly kind to my body, am I?"

"You do a lot of damage to yourself, yes," Khan says, "though this time, you had help." He pushes James into a seated position, supporting his weight, uses his thumbs in circles on James' shoulders and then digs into his shoulder blades with those same thumbs.

Jim automatically arches his spine and rolls his shoulder blades back at the touch, groaning deep in his throat. "Wouldn't have...called it help, really," he corrects, tipping his head forward and down to stretch out the muscles further. 

Khan growls in agreement and tips James back for a kiss. "I will gladly put him out of alignment if you but allow it. Nothing too painful." 

Jim laughs a little in response, giving him a kiss that's playful and mischievous at the same time. "I think maybe if you just bruised his coccyx-" he laughs a little more at that word "-a bit, everybody'd be happy. Well, not him, but the rest of us."

Khan makes a face of distaste. "I do not believe I wish to get anywhere near his coccyx." He rubs the bottom of James' neck, where it meets spine, moving toward the base of the skull.

Jim purrs a little at the touch, shutting his eyes so he can enjoy it fully. "You don't have to stick your face in it, for God's sake. Just...kick him in the ass, or something."

Khan pinches the back of James' neck, hard, and allows him to flop on the mattress, by removing himself. "My face," he says grumpily.

With no support, Jim topples backwards in an undignified manner, but doesn't do anything to stop himself. He just sprawls out and takes up as much of the bed as he can. "Why are you getting grumpy? You're the one who wanted to injure him."

Khan hauls him back up by one shoulder and says, "Stay," He makes a fist and places it on James' chin, before pushing hard to the left, making it crack. With a quick movement, he then cups the other side of James' face and shoves to the right, making it crack again. And then he topples James right back with a little shove.

There's one startled gasp and then another. Jim wasn't exactly expecting the sudden crack, so it catches him by surprise, and he lays perfectly still when he hits the bed again, trying to figure out if he's paralyzed or not. Well, he can still wiggle his toes, so that's good. "I think you broke me." 

"That would be against my self interest," Khan says and looks down at James. "I shall now do your legs."

"Sure, now you give out the warnings," Jim murmurs, but it's not really a complaint. He has to admit that his back and neck do feel a hell of a lot better. 

"I don't have to," Khan says with a little poke to James' unprotected belly, but he's already flipping James over and kneeling between his feet. He strokes from just under his ass to his feet in long, flowing strokes.

Jim grunts at the poke, trying to hide that he's ticklish, but squirms a little at being manhandled. At least there's hands on him again, soothing him and making him sigh. "But it's good if you do."

Khan smirks and reaches for James' feet, well remembering he is ticklish. He digs into the meat and then does small, pressuring circles around his toes, arches, heel and ankles. "Good for you."

"Fff--!" Jim jerks his foot back when Khan presses his fingers against it, flailing a little. "N-no!"

Khan releases his foot and asks with perfect innocence. "Whatever is the matter with you? Foot massages are very sensual."

"Nothin's wrong. Just skip the feet, okay?" Jim eyes Khan suspiciously, not really believing that innocence. 

"I find your lack of trust distressing," Khan says and then moves to work on James' thighs anyway. "One would think I was going to do something evil."

"Gee, I wonder why that might have been?" Jim teases, smiling a little at him. "You have a history of exploiting my weak spots." 

"As if you do not enjoy lording your own power over me," Khan says and eyes the perfect curve of James' ass. He ignores it however to work on James' calves and then says, "Shall I do your front?"

That question makes Jim grin as if he's in on some joke. Mostly, though, he's just internally laughing at the double entendre. "Yeah, definitely. Do that." He even rolls over to encourage the switch. 

Khan snorts and moves to James head again, using his hands to stroke from his shoulders to waist. And then he works his shoulders, neck, chin and down to arms and fingers. This he does over and over, making the motions more and more sensual, until he's deliberately trying to enflame his lover.

At first, Jim is just relaxed, but then he realizes what Khan is doing, and it takes all of two seconds for him to get interested. By the fifth pass, Jim is definitely starting to get hard, and his cheeks have flushed a little. He's not even remotely ashamed by this. 

"Hmmm," Khan says, as if James' response were an interesting experiment. He moves to reach his pecs and spread his fingers in wide circles over them. "You do seem to like this." He moves gracefully to literally pet James' stomach, adding plenty of oil first to his fingers. He ignores the beautiful erection that calls to him, except for the most gentle of brushes.

Jim thinks this is like minor torture, but it's completely worth it. Just feeling Khan's slick fingers all over his body, and the way the Augment is trying to get him aroused... Mm, that's good. Jim's half-hard and growing. "Maybe that's 'cause you're a fucking tease?"

"You do very much like to accuse me of it, at least," Khan says. "Especially with the f-word part." He moves to wipe off his fingers on one of the towels and then positions himself behind James' head again. "Last part." He sinks his fingers into soft hair and massages his scalp with utter tenderness.

"'F-word'?" Jim mimics, vastly amused. "You say that like you've never said 'fuck' in your life." He lifts his head a little, liking the way those fingers seem to reach every part of his scalp and lazily reaches down to palm himself, not letting his erection fade in the slightest. 

"I'm just not as crude as you," Khan says haughtily, eyes amused, but watches James stroke himself with an edge of hunger. He caresses over James forehead to complete the massage and then gently lays his head back. "There."

"That felt really good, baby. Thanks." Jim gives him a bright, appreciative smile, reaching up to stroke along Khan's jaw. He knows Khan didn't have to indulge him, but did, and Jim is grateful. 

"Baby," Khan repeats after him. "Is that some new torment I shall now have to endure from you?" Still, he leans in to kiss him softly, upside-down and all.

Jim lets out a noise of satisfaction and then he smiles a little. "If it really bothers you that much, I'll stop."

"Yes, I know," Khan says with a genuine smile of his own. "You do feel good? I did not miss anywhere?"

"I feel very good, but you missed one critical spot," Jim replies, a little transfixed by the sight of Khan's smile. Still, he trails his finger along his own shaft to emphasize his point. 

"Hmm, I don't ever know what you mean," Khan says with a mock frown. "I'm certain I got everywhere important."

"Nope. Missed the moooost important spot," Jim replies with equally mock seriousness. "If you don't massage it, I might die."

"That serious then," Khan says with a frown. "I guess I mustn't allow that." He looks James over. "Perhaps you can guide me to this important location?"

"It's so big, I'm not sure how you could have missed it..." Jim takes Khan's hand in his own, flattening them against his own chest and pushing them down, down, down slowly towards his pelvis. 

Khan's fingers brush the base of James' erection, and stills there, teasing lightly. "This?" he asks. "That's not even average." And then he smirks a little, knowing his lover will strenuously object.

"Hey!" Jim croaks indignantly, pouting more than a little as he looks up at Khan with big, blue puppy eyes. "What do you mean, 'it's not even average'?"

Khan's lips twitch, but he refuses to give in to the pouting, even though he strokes James' cock slowly and deliciously. "Don't be sad, my James, you have other good qualities."

"Noonien," Jim whines, looking like the man has just kicked his puppy. "Is this the part where you tell me I'm ugly, but I have a good personality?" 

Khan softens even further when James calls him the pet name and kisses him sweetly, hand picking up speed and grip on his cock. "You do have a good personality," he says softly, "even if you are ridiculous."

Jim can't ignore that hand any longer, and it finally elicits a moan from him that gets swallowed up in that kiss. "You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means." And then he laughs at his own joke. 

"Oh, I am well aware, that I am deeply involved with someone who epitomizes the definition of the word," Khan says and smiles down at him, loving his laughter.

"Shhhh, that's a secret and nobody else can know, or I'll never get my ship back. They'll give it to Spock. Worse, they'll give it to Bones and the universe will end in a rain of hellfire." 

Khan wrinkles his nose and then releases James' erection, smoothing his hands up his sides. He initiates another upside-down kiss, sweet and lingering. He's glad to see the evidence of James' happiness, that he is not lingeringly hurt by Raimus or being used as a slave.

Maybe that's got to do with who came to save him? Khan makes Jim feel safe. It's easy to recover from emotional scars when he's got somebody who cares about him, who loves him, to stand by his side and make sure he's okay. It makes it easy to smile again. "Mmm, no!" He flails a little and guides Khan's hand back down. "You're missing the spot again!"

Khan smiles and takes James back in hand again, stroking with an almost galling slowness. "Sorry, it's so easy to lose."

"Oh my God, you asshole," Jim retorts with mock indignance. "You can't just say somebody's cock is easy to lose! That's like me asking why you're white!" Still, the more Khan strokes him, the more he settles again. 

"Genetic engineering," Khan says with a little shrug. "I hope you don't mind my Snow White skin." He thumbs over the head of James' cock and purrs, "You're so sensitive."

"Does that make me the huntsman or the prince?" Jim asks, as he arches upward, twitching as Khan rubs that tender area with his thumb. "Maybe you just know what to do to make me that way?"

"I think you're Dopey," Khan says thoughtfully and then smooths his free hand over James' chest, finding a flat nipple and tweaking it to perkiness.

Oh, Jim wants to be offended by that, but can't, not with the way Khan immediately distracts him. "Fuck you," is all he can murmur before it's drowned out by a moan. 

"If you'd like to," Khan says softly and dots his face with soft kisses. 

Jim snaps his gaze upwards, blinking at him in surprise. "Are you serious, or just teasing me?"

"That's definitely not something I tease about," Khan says. "Or offer very often." He touches his lips to James' forehead, thinking this was something he could give his lover.

Jim's heart skips a beat and he licks at his lower lip. "I'd- I'd definitely like that. If you're sure." 

"I am sure," Khan says. "How would you like me?" He nuzzles over his forehead.

Jim drags his fingers thought Khan's hair as he considers and then sits up so he can tug on his lover. "Just lie down so you're comfortable. I'll get the lube, okay?"

Khan nods once, but stands first to remove the rest of his clothes. He seldom bottoms, and it's been years since he's not at least ridden when he does. So, the idea of getting comfortable is a little amusing, but he wants to do this for James. He eases on his back and tries to relax.

Jim takes a moment to watch Khan undress, but then rushes to go find one of the bottles of lube. It's not long before he returns, and he crawls onto the bed between Khan's legs, just taking a minute to marvel at him. 

Khan tilts his head to the side and narrows his eyes with just a hint of warning. "I don't know that I can do this if you linger."

"Are you nervous?" Jim frowns just a little. He doesn't want to do this is Khan's not sure about it. It's not like the guy has a history of loving partners, so forcing something on him would be... Just no. 

"It is against my nature," Khan says simply, "but I wish to give this to you."

"Then I'll gratefully accept." Jim pops open the lube and slicks up one of his fingers, then leans down so he can kiss along Khan's chest. As his lips find one of the Augment's nipples, Jim rubs that slicked finger against Khan's entrance, spreading the lube around that tight ring of muscle. 

Khan breathes out a few times and then says, "This will be easier for me if you do not try and go slow. I hope you don't mind." 

Jim hesitates, but then nods. "I still have to stretch you or it's not gonna be that pleasant." 

"Yes, I did not mean I wished you to merely plunge on in dry," Khan says. "But do not attempt to tease. I am not- this is not easy."

"But I want it to be good, too." Jim pushes his finger inside Khan, wriggling it and stroking at his inner walls while he slowly works in a second. 

"If it is good for you, I will be well satisfied," Khan assures him. "You need not fear hurting me, James. My control over my body is very complete. You could not get inside me, if I did not allow it." 

That just makes Jim think all sorts of perverse thoughts that he's not going to give voice to, so he just bites his tongue and presses that second finger all the way inside Khan to start scissoring him open. "Still, if it does hurt, just tell me, okay?"

Khan does not plan to speak of the minor pains James might inflict in this way, since he does not mean to cause any. But he nods and relaxes himself for James' attentions. "Do not dawdle.

I'm trying, I'm trying." Man, how is Khan still so demanding when he's the one with fingers up his ass? Jim still tries his best, working in a third finger and making sure there's plenty of lube.

"I don't need three fingers," Khan says and arches up his hips into the touches. "Come along, James. I'm not a frail maiden in need of a gentle touch." 

"Damn, you really are in a hurry, aren't you?" It's just a good thing that Jim's easy to arouse. He slicks himself up, strokes himself a little until he's hard again and then lines himself up with Khan's entrance. "Just relax," he says, as he starts to slowly push himself into his lover. 

Khan refrains from rolling his eyes, allows James to get the first inch of himself in and then just wraps a strong leg around his waist and tugs him the rest of the way. "There," he says with a nod. "That's fine."

"Oh, God," Jim groans, almost overwhelmed by the sudden tightness of Khan's ass gripping all around his cock. He can't help it. He pulls out and slams back in, setting up a hard and fast pace that has him moaning like a whore. 

Khan squeezes the cock inside him rhythmically, enjoying James' obvious delight in the sex. He wants it to be this way for his lover, to wash away the touches Raimus left on him. To make sure that sex, something he knows James adores, is still pleasurable for him. 

"Fuuuck, that's good," Jim breathes. He wants this to be good for both of them, though, so he reaches between them to wrap his hand around Khan's cock, stroking him in time with his thrusts. God, the Augment is so attractive like this, pinned under him and taking his cock...

Khan gently bats away James' hand and shakes his head. "Not for me," he says softly. "Take what you want." He continues to move with the other man, the rhythm easy to find and maintain, their bodies knowing each other so well. 

It's specifically because of that that Jim slows down and grips Khan's cock again, stroking firmly. "I want you to feel good, too. I don't want to be selfish about this. I want this to be something you'll enjoy."

Khan offers the most wry of smiles and again bats away the hand gently. "Please, let me give you this without demand for more, James."

Jim looks a little sad for a moment, but pushes it away and thrusts back into Khan. He can't make the guy enjoy it if he doesn't want to, after all. So, Jim resumes that hard and fast pace and tries not to feel like he's using Khan. 

Khan does enjoy it, just not physically the way James expects people to enjoy all sex. There is something very transcendent in being able to give to James this way, but he worries that his own lack of physical pleasure will take something away from James. He reaches up to cup the back of James' head and tugs him into a soft kiss. "I do like this sharing with you." 

"Yeah?" The slight waver in Jim's voice gives away his worry. He doesn't want to be like Khan's previous fucks. They're supposed to have something more than that, right? 

"It's all right, James," Khan assures him, kissing that soft mouth. "In time, I may even find the physical pleasure in it. But giving to you is enough."

"Okay." That makes Jim feel a little better and he kisses him back, gripping Khan's hips so he can hold him steady while he fucks him, deep and steady. He can't deny how good Khan feels, or how it drives him crazy the way his lover clamps down around him like that. It really is fucking amazing. 

Khan feels a surge of amusement as James holds on tight, as if he could keep him in place. He obeys the wordless command though, not minding. His muscles continue to deliberately squeeze around the hard cock inside him, trying to bring James' release. He reads every expression on James' face, wanting to see the reward for his efforts.

 _Fuck, fuck, fuck._ Jim is getting close. So close. And the closer he gets, the harder he pushes into Khan, wanting to be deeper inside him each time, until his balls push against his lover's ass and he can't go any further. And then he finally comes, crashing over with a loud cry that fills the ship. "Noonien!"

Khan rumbles a contented reply to that name and clasps James' ass, tugging him closer still. He holds him inside for every last moment of release, squeezing the beautiful curve tenderly.

Jim keeps rocking into him until he's completely empty and then collapses back down onto him, sweaty and panting and still trembling slightly from the force of his orgasm. 

Khan enfolds him in his arms and rubs over his back. "Was that good?" he asks softly. "Did you enjoy yourself?"

"You've got the best ass in the Alpha Quadrant," Jim mumbles quietly, muffled by where his face is pressed into Khan's shoulder. 

"Possibly anywhere," Khan says, still in the mood for a little teasing. "But if you keep lying like that, you'll undo all the work I did on your back."

"Then move me. I'm too tired now." Jim's completely flopped out and boneless at the moment. Khan's probably lucky he's not already napping. 

Khan gently tugs James out and off him, before settling him on the mattress, He curls around him affectionate and protective. "There."

"That was really good." Jim nuzzles against him, stifling a yawn, while his hand wanders down between them. "Do you need me to jerk you off?"

"Would you like to?" Khan asks and then tucks him closer. "I do not need release. I am content." 

"Would it make you feel good?" Man, mind games around sex are just too much for Jim. He just wants straightforward solutions. 

"James, what we did was not unpleasant for me," Khan assures him. "I just do not get aroused by it...yet. I know that is a failing and am sorry it has made you uncertain. But I am well. You should get some more rest." 

Jim shakes his head a little. "That's not a failing, and it's not your fault. Don't worry about it. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." He gives up on the offer of a handjob and latches onto Khan, snuggling him instead.

Khan cradles James close and strokes over his body, trailing through the lingering oils. "Was I all right, other than being unable to reciprocate?" 

"Like I said, you've got the best ass in Alpha Quadrant." Jim smiles lazily, letting his eyes fall shut as he buries his face into the pillow. 

"I would prefer the entire known universe," Khan mutters with a hint of feigned grumpiness. He nuzzles James' forehead and presses a sweet kiss to the skin there. 

"The Alpha Quadrant pretty much is the known universe at this point," Jim replies with a quiet chuckle. 

"I'll accept that as an answer," Khan says and finds James' warm mouth to kiss. "Tomorrow, I would like very much to hold you in my arms all day." 

"Okay, yeah, let's do that. Definitely." Jim grins and nibbles at the Augment's lower lip a little before giving him a kiss in return.

Khan rubs little circles in James' hair with his chin and cradles his lover with strength, suffused with tenderness. "Sleep, my James. Soon, you will be back with your friends." 

Yeah... And you better behave yourself," Jim replies with a sleepy yawn. He falls into silence after that, drifting off to sleep. 

"Behave myself?" Khan asks the sleeping James and frowns at him. "What would you have me do?" He sighs and snuggles in for the duration, dozing lightly in the interim.


	31. Ebb and Flow

To be fair, quite a lot of Jim's dream is spent telling Spock and Bones to behave themselves, and by the time he wakes up, he's somewhat frustrated without really knowing why. But at least Khan is right there, so he clings to him a little more tightly. "You awake?"

Khan lifts his head and presses a kiss to his nose gently. "I am, my James," he says. "Did you sleep well?" He shifts to settle James on top of him more comfortably.

Jim's definitely A-OK with flopping out on top of Khan and sprawling like he owns the place. "I think I dreamed about you and Spock and Bones."

Khan makes a horrified face at the implications. "I would never!"

"..........................What?" Jim's so confused right now. 

"Your doctor and your Vulcan and me?" Khan demands with a fierce scowl.

The blond stares at him blankly, not getting whatever Khan is talking about. "Yeah?"

"Having sex?" Khan says, thoroughly scandalized.

There's a long moment of silence before Jim _bursts_ out laughing, rolling off of Khan and nearly dropping onto the floor. " **OH MY GOD!** "

Khan watches James with quiet satisfaction and then gently shoves his lover right off the side. He settles back on the bed and waits for a response.

"GAH!" Jim hits the floor with an undignified thump, but then he's right back to gleeful giggles. "You actually thought--! NO!"

Khan stretches and rolls off the bed gracefully, moving to scoop up James in his arms nd head for the shower. "Well, you did say you dreamed of them...and me. What were you dreaming?"

"Not that. Although now that you mention it, that would be a pretty good dream," Jim teases, as he reaches to turn the shower on since Khan's hands are full. Oh, he's not gonna let Khan live that down for a while. 

Khan plops James in the middle of the shower and then turns on the cold water, full blast. 

There's plenty of sputtering and cursing and scrambling as Jim claws his way out of the shower and immediately latches his cold, wet body right onto Khan. "FFFF---"

Khan snorts and says, "A good thing." He turns the water on to warmer and eases them both in under the stream.

Jim's still a little chilled from Khan's prank, so he clings close until the water starts to warm him up again. "Jerk. I was dreaming about the three of you arguing, not having sex." 

"You were dreaming of us arguing?" Khan asks and then nips lightly at his right earlobe. "That is at least more credible. But I do not plan to lose you by pushing away those you value. They already hate me and will think even worse of me soon."

"Why are they gonna think worse of you?" Jim asks.

"Because I took you and have had you for so long," Khan says and caresses his abdomen and chest with great tenderness. He spreads his fingers wide across the strong muscles and lets his pinky just brush over James' cock.

"Yeah, but that's not your fault," the blond protests, trying not to let himself get distracted by the pleasant touches. Especially that last one. 

"My taking you is my fault," Khan says. "I'm still not sure how you ended up staying with me. I gave you the chance to leave me a long time ago, when you hated me." He nuzzles into his head and sighs with happiness, true happiness.

"It's because you're charismatic and devilishly handsome," Jim replies with a smile, tipping his head so he can pillow it on Khan's shoulder. "That, and I'm hard to get rid of." 

Khan tips up James head to kiss him sweetly, his tongue finding James' easily. He flicks over that muscle, trying to entice him to a duel. His hands tighten slightly on James' ribcage and tickle over the ribs. 

Jim whines a little. It's not fair to challenge him to a tongue-war and then cheat by tickling, because then Jim has to pull away so he can laugh and swat at Khan's hand. "Stop it!"

Khan ceases the tickling with an amused smirk. His lover is a delightful mix of sexy and silly. "I rather enjoy it," he says without apology.

"That's 'cause you like tormenting me in every way possible," Jim protests halfheartedly, rubbing at the tickled spot as if he's been wounded. 

Khan slides his hand sensuously down James' firm abdomen. "However may I make it up to you?" he asks with wide eyes.

"How about that foursome with Spock and Bones you seemed so interested in?" It takes every bit of willpower and concentration Jim possesses to keep from laughing like an idiot at himself. 

Khan lowers his eyelids and looks at James without humor. "You will want other partners again someday," he predicts.

"It was a joke. You were the one who just went and assumed I'd dream about something like that." Jim sighs. Sometimes Khan just kills the mood with his Vulcan-like seriousness.

Khan tilts James head up for a soft kiss and murmurs, "I know you do not wish that foursome." He nuzzles at his cheeks. "I am sorry for being such a...stick-in-the-mud."

"Easily forgiven." Jim leans against him a little more, and then turns the temperature of the water up a bit. He wants it to be extra warm.

Are you chilly?" Khan asks and rubs his arms over James to spread the warmth. "If I remember correctly, you come from a cold climate and should be used to a chill."

"Unless that means I'm particularly prone to avoiding it 'cause I know how much it sucks?" Those touches are more than welcome. Any extra bit of warmth is a bonus. 

Khan watches him with amusement and asks, "Would you like me to wash your hair?"

"Mm, yeah. Wash that dirty hair, baby." No, Jim can't manage to keep his face straight, so he ends up with a lopsided grin. 

Khan fake sneers at him, but his hands tell a different story as they tenderly clean his hair. "I wish to monitor subspace frequencies when we are done here. I released all of the information on Raimus' computers to anyone within range before I left. In your name, of course."

Jim lounges in the attention, closing his eyes and basking in all those little touches. "Wanna see how many people picked it up?"

"And how the Syndicate is responding," Khan murmurs. "I am going to rinse your hair now." He gentle washes out the soap,

It'll be easier if I just--" Jim holds his breath and ducks his head under the water, letting Khan get the soap out and then he comes back out and wipes at his face. "I bet they're all running shitless."

Khan watches James and then helps him clean his face with gentle strokes. "I hope you are correct. And that for the moment, at least, we have torn up their networks."

"Yeah. We did pretty good in the past... couple months? I don't even know how long it's been anymore. Time flies, I guess." Then again, it's always harder to keep track of that sort of thing in space.

"Yes, it has been months," Khan says and chews lightly at his right earlobe. He tugs James back to him and slides his hands down his abdomen to tease his groin gently.

"Are you excited?" Jim asks, watching Khan's hand with lazy attention and spreading his legs a little more. "About joining the Enterprise crew, I mean." 

"Excited," Khan repeats, clearly considering the word. "I am...pensive about my future. I will be content if I may stay close to you. That is all I wish."

"Hey. We're gonna stick together. I promise." Jim doesn't want to leave Khan, either, but it's not like he'll put a chain on him. If Khan eventually gets bored of life on the Enterprise... Jim will let him leave. 

"I do not doubt your intentions, James, to keep us together," Khan says and kisses his forehead. "Merely Starfleet's acceptance of my worthiness to serve anything other than hard time."

"Yeah, well, you got one of the brightest minds and hottest asses in Starfleet pulling for you, so you'll be okay," Jim assures with what he hopes looks like a confident grin. It mostly is. 

"Are you suggesting you'll sleep with as many admirals as it takes to keep me free?" Khan asks dryly.

"Oh, yeah, I'll sleep with them all," Jim quips.

"You best not," Khan growls, but his eyes show that he's not serious. "So, perhaps you intend merely to wiggle your ass at them enticingly as a means of persuasion?"

"You think that would work?" Jim muses, rubbing at his chin while he tries to picture exactly how hilariously bad that would turn out. 

"Oh, most definitely," Khan says solemnly. "They will imprison you with me."

"As long as we're in the same cell, that doesn't seem too bad. I mean, we could have sex whenever we wanted."

Khan laughs lowly and tightens his hold around James, nipping his ear. "I would appreciate that, at least. Be tempted never to let you dress." 

"But then just anybody could stare at the glorious ass that tempted the Admiralty. That's not really what you want, is it?" Jim teases. 

"As long as I'm the only one who gets to touch, I do not mind if others see and long for what is mine," Khan says. "Do you wish to keep me hidden?"

"I'm all for abandoning pants when they're not necessary. They're uncomfortable and I bet somebody of your... particular size knows exactly how hard it is to find ones that fit right in the crotch." 

Khan snorts and says, "I had tailors who made very sure I was comfortable, when I was a ruler. But your Starfleet's pants are not made for comfort in any means."

"Yeah, tell me about it." Jim laughs and wiggles his toes in the water. "Whatever asshole designed them was either small in that department, or a woman." 

"Considering the uniforms your Starfleet imposes on female officers, I do not believe women designed anything," Khan says with a snort. "None of my crew would have deigned to wear such completely illogical designs."

"See, you and Spock will get along well. He likes that word, too." Oh, God. With both Khan and Spock harping about illogical things, Jim might actually be creating his own Hell. 

"I have been thinking of your Vulcan," Khan says slowly, resting his chin in James' hair. "As he has already breached my mind once, without my consent, and to ease his worries about me and to assure him of the truth of our statements, I have been considering allowing him to meld with my mind."

"I actually think that'd be a good thing. If it's consensual, then you'll see not all mind melds are scary as shit. Might help you two get along. Put aside past grievances, you know?" Jim nods a little, but not too much, as he doesn't want to dislodge Khan's chin. 

Khan makes a noise of disagreement, wondering if James understand just how much against every instinct he possesses allowing such a thing is. How much it indicates he wants to stay with James. "If he merely comes to believe that I will not harm you and will lay down my life for yours, then I will be satisfied."

Jim frowns a little, shivering slightly at the thought. "You know I don't want you to die for me, right? That's not-- I'm the captain. I'm supposed to protect my crew."

"I know you do not wish for me to die," Khan assures him. "You have made that very clear almost since we started this strange journey."

"Okay. Just making sure." Jim definitely wants more of that warm water, so he reaches over to fuss with the controls. The hotter, the better!

"You wanted to make sure I would not be looking to step in front of a phaser for you?" Khan asks. "A way to die?"

"I wanted to make sure you don't die because I made a stupid decision and you tried to correct it." Having that on Jim's conscious would just fucking kill him. 

"If actions that take my life spare your life, I will take those actions," Khan says, "as I know you will for me."

"How about we both just try not to die?" Jim thinks that sounds like a perfectly reasonable solution to both of their problems. 

"I agree to those terms," Khan says and tugs James up into a kiss to seal that promise.

Alright, so maybe Jim doesn't need the water to warm him. Khan's doing a pretty good job as-is, and the blond moans a little just to prove it. "They teach you this in sex ed?"

"The pure physical, yes," Khan murmurs. "The emotion...no, they discouraged it." He trails his mouth over James' face and back to his mouth. "I'm doing well then." He makes it a somewhat smug statement of fact.

"Don't ruin it by being a smug asshole," Jim replies, knowing pretty much exactly what Khan is thinking. He retaliates by tugging at Khan's lower lip with his teeth and then he leans down to attack the augment's neck with tongue and teeth. 

"You know me for what I am," Khan says with a growl and a tip of his head to let James attack. "And you seem to want me despite it."

Jim grins a little against Khan's neck. He can't deny that. "For all that you're a smug bastard, you still charmed the pants off of me." 

"And I intend to keep it that way," Khan says and tugs James back up for a kiss. He strokes over James' fine ass and slides a finger between the cheeks.

"Oh, fuck," Jim breathes, attention instantly drawn by the possibility of getting fucked. He really is such a whore at times, but it's not like he can help it when Khan goes and does something like that.

"Would that be all right?" Khan asks, soft and careful. "I should like to lay you out on the bed and pamper your body, my James. For hours."

"Hours, huh? Yeah... Yeah, that'd be great." Jim pushes his ass back against Khan's hand and makes a happy little noise. "Might be the last opportunity for a bit." 

Khan makes a face and says, "Yes, as your friends will undoubtedly insist on my being kept in the brig until they might be convinced...if they can be convinced." He presses his face into the crook of James' neck and makes a harsh sound.

"Try to be optimistic. I'll convince them. They trust me, and in time, they'll trust you." Jim nuzzles Khan, trying to ease some of his worry. He really wants the Augment to believe in this. 

Khan nods once and asks, "Are you ready to leave the shower for the bed?"

"Only if you're gonna be right there to keep me warm the whole way. I might freeze to death halfway there otherwise," Jim replies with a small smile. 

"You think I plan to leave you while I still have you?" Khan demands and stands, lifting James with you. "I know you are not so foolish."

"I think you completely underestimate how foolish I can be." Jim's smile gets a little wider and he wraps an arm around Khan's broad shoulders. "Onward, trusty steed!"

Khan steps out and holds James up to fetch some towels. "Considering you just called me a trusty steed, I would say you are correct in your assessment of your own lack of intelligence at times."

Which is exactly as planned. Jim just shrugs innocently, as if the thought hasn't occurred to him. "You're well-endowed and I can ride you around. I thought it was appropriate." 

"Oh, so I'm a stud stallion then," Khan says, all mock annoyance and barely masked amusement. 

"A gay one, because I'm sure as fuck not any kind of a mare. Unless I'm the only horse who's had gender-reassignment surgery." 

Khan snorts a true laugh and lifts James for a playful kiss. "You get more ridiculous each day I know you. Now, dry us off, so we may go to bed."

"Being ridiculous is part of my job." Jim reaches for the towels and puts one on Khan's head, scrubbing a little and mussing up those locks with more glee than he probably should.

Khan allows the mussing and then tosses both towel and hair with a toss of his head. "That was unhelpful. Do you wish to get to bed or not?"

"You told me to dry us! I was just doin' what you said," Jim says with a bit of cheek, smirking a little. "'N' my feet aren't even on the floor. I can't get to the bed on my own." 

Khan tucks James to the floor and says, "Very well, if you prefer to walk." He grabs for a towel and begins to scrub himself off.

"Noooo!" Jim whines, flails and runs around Khan so he can hop onto the Augment's back like a kid looking for a piggyback ride. "I never said I preferred to walk."

Khan grunts as James leaps on his back and then swings his arms back to hold his lover. He tugs him around again and holds him close, chest-to-chest. His mouth finds James' naturally, and he sucks tenderly at his tongue.

That's an unexpected change in position, but Jim acquiesces, parting his lips eagerly and letting Khan take the lead. This is all about letting Khan have his pleasure. Jim took his already. Now he wants to repay the favor.

"Now, let me dry us and get us to the bed," Khan orders Jim, cradling him in one arm and grabbing another towel. 

"I totally had that covered before you interrupted me, you know." Jim's still not sure why he got interrupted. Maybe something about Khan's hair vanity? 

"You were being impossible," Khan says and towels him dry with ruthless efficiency, though he manages to caress his ass and genitals tenderly. 

"You haven't even seen me try to be impossible yet," Jim scoffs, squirming at all the rough toweling. "Hey, be nice!"

"I am being nice," Khan purrs and squeezes his cock, before tossing the towel away. "There."

"Okay, I believe you." Jim makes an interested, quiet whine when Khan squeezes him like that, but then he gestures for the bed. "Let's go lie down." 

Khan carries James to the bed and settles him down. "Would it help for me to put that cock ring on you now?"

Jim makes himself comfortable, tucking a pillow under his ass so Khan has some leverage. "Yeah, do that."

"I want to do what we talked of once before and see how long I can claim your lovely body without stopping," Khan rumbles, deep and low in his chest. "I will have to attend to our guest first."

"Guess it would be kinda awkward if he started shouting that he needed to take a shit while we were in the middle of sex, huh?" Jim laughs at himself and then waves for Khan to go check on Raimus. "Might wanna put some pants on, though." 

"Don't worry, I have no intention of showing him anything of interest," Khan says and then flicks a sheet over James, as well. "I want you hard as nails when I return."

Jim's not entirely certain he wants to be 'hard as nails' for hours on end, but still, by the time Khan comes back, Jim's cock will definitely be more than a little interested and the blond will be lazily stroking himself, having fetched a bottle of lube. 

"Hmm, not exactly what I wanted, but fine," Khan murmurs, having disposed of another round of dealing with their guest. He goes to the 'toybox' and finds a clean, leather ring, which he holds up for James to see. "Agreeable?"

"Agreeable," Jim concurs, not at all bothered by Khan's apparent disappointment. He might not be rock-hard, but he's definitely thoroughly aroused. 

Khan sits beside James and strokes his soft skin, leaning in for a light kiss. "Perhaps this is something best left for another time," he muses, enjoying just being near James. He sidles up on to the bed and stretches out beside his lover. 

"What?" Jim blinks at him, confused (and not for the first time) at Khan's change of heart. "We might not get another chance for a long time and you wanna _skip_ it?" He seriously needs to find some sort of book that explains how Khan thinks.

Khan laughs at Jim's complete disbelief and near-offense. "No, not skip it." He leans down and presses soft kisses over James' face. "Keep touching yourself. Please. I want to watch you."

Jim's happy that he misunderstood. He really didn't want to skip anything, but he's okay with postponing it a little. "Since you asked so nicely..." He wraps his hand back around his shaft and gives it a long, slow pull before setting up a languid pace, just enjoying the feel of his slick fingers around his cock. 

Khan watches avidly and then reaches out to join him, lightly touching the base of his cock. He tangles their fingers deliberately with each stroke, until they wind together. "Mmm, yes, this will work just fine. You really do make a nice, lust worthy picture." 

Jim moans quietly when Khan's fingers wrap around his cock, too, and he bucks up into them, rhythmically rolling his hips to meet their hands. It's always so much better when there's the touch of someone else. "You're biased, but it's not untrue..."

"I always feel that I should leave the compliments about you to you," Khan mutters and twists the very head of James' cock. "You do them so much better than I."

 

Jim Kirk: Whatever comeback Jim had is lost in the whimper that follows. Khan's hand is like mid-summer heat on the sensitive skin of his cock and makes him shudder, spreading a flush through his body. "Mmm, again." 

Khan hums and then says, "No, not yet." He traces a finger down the underside to press into James' heavy sack. This he cradled tenderly and rolled around. "So full."

"Needs to be emptied," Jim whines, spreads his legs and lifts them a little, subtly trying to encourage Khan to go a bit lower. 

"And what are you up to?" Khan asks with complete mock amusement. He does ease his hand down though, asking, "And where do you want me to go?"

"Don't bullshit me," Jim counters with equally-mock severity, but he can't quite hide his smile. "Put a finger in me... Maybe rub my perineum a little?" 

Khan answers the smile and presses firmly against his perineum. "Looking for some external prostate stimulation are we?"

"You say that like it's some sort of weird drug," Jim says, but it's punctuated by a low moan as Jim's eyelids flutter shut. Fuck, that feels good. It makes his whole body thrum with pleasure. 

"A drug of pleasure," Khan agrees, "A gift between the two of us." He presses even more firmly against that patch of skin, enjoying the way he controls James' responses. "Or at least from me to you."

A stuttering breath escapes him, and Jim tips his head back, all but having forgotten about stroking his cock. Just Khan's hand alone is making him hard enough. "I bet you get just as much out of this..."

"Such an ass," Khan says and then smacks James behind with a light hand, before pulling away. He reaches for the lube and coats to fingers, before returning them to explore the small opening between the firm globes of James' ass.

Jim jerks and his eyes snap open, and he flails, a little indignant. "You better not leave hand-shaped bruises on my second-most-glorious feature!" Although, he doesn't get much time to complain before he's getting filled up and his whines turn into moans. "Oh, God..." 

"Yes, that's good, James," Khan praises and slips his fingers ever deeper, gentle and careful. "And what do you consider your most glorious feature?"

"My cock," Jim answers without hesitation, stroking it lightly as if to praise it a little more. Though, getting filled by Khan's fingers is highly distracting, and Jim's mind wanders from the conversation at hand, drifting instead to the feel of the stretch and slickness. 

Khan snorts indelicately and spreads his fingers wide, easily forcing muscle to stretch to his strength. "You value yourself too lightly." His other hand slides around to caress James' cock, tugging on it playfully.

Isn't that the truth of it? Not that there's any room left in Jim's head for thoughts of introspection. He grips at the sheets, mouth falling open in a needy whimper as his hips rise to meet Khan's hands. "Such a fuckin' tease..."

"I am not," Khan scolds lightly and palms James' cock tenderly. "You're too beautiful not to savor. Now hush and let me do this right." He twists his fingers even more, watching the small opening widen for him.

"'M not beautiful." Jim flushes a little, settling his eyes on some spot on the ceiling behind Khan's shoulder, though they squeeze closed again at the continued stimulation. He knows Khan's big, so a couple of fingers won't cut it for proper prep, but still... He'd rather get stretched out and feel the burn. 

"You are," Khan says firmly and presses a kiss to his nape, tongue flicking out lightly. "Your body. Your spirit. And your mind." He crooks his fingers to press even more firmly into the nub of his prostate.

"Biased," Jim grits out, trying to stifle his moans but not quite managing. The sharp burst of pleasure, like little fireworks in his brain, makes him shiver, turning his head and pressing it into the pillows. 

"Truthful," Khan counters and removes his fingers. "I assume you want to try now, even though you are nowhere near stretched enough."

Jim pushes his ass towards Khan, encouraging and tempting at the same time. "Please?" He wants that feeling of having Khan, inside and out and all around. 

Khan hums and then says, "All right." He hands the lubricant to James and says, "But only if you make sure I'm slick enough, too."

Jim sits up, looking just a little more sly now that he's in control of something, and takes that lube, popping the cap open and drizzling it slowly on the tip of Khan's cock. He wraps his other hand around the shaft, stroking up to collect a little pool of lube before sliding back down again, messily smearing it around with a firm grip. 

Khan growls softly, but just watches James otherwise. Watches that very male hand prepare him. Before he pushes James on to his back and grips his legs, gently spreading them. "Don't close your eyes."

"Uhn, fuck." Jim lifts his legs enough that he can hook his knees on Khan's shoulders, reaching down to spread his ass open for him like a whore. He doesn't even blink: he wants to watch every second of Khan pushing into him. 

Khan wishes James did not present quite like this, but leans in to kiss him sweetly. He bats away the hands, as he presses in to that perfect ass. "Easy." 

"But I want you," Jim moans into that kiss, pushing against Khan as Khan pushes against him. Isn't enthusiasm a good thing? 

Khan chuckles softly and says, "And I want you. But I don't want this to be over in five minutes." He doesn't try and slow himself further down, however, finding the slide into James a little tight, but easy just the same.

"Thought you said you were gonna fuck me for hours? Or was that all just machismo?" If Jim had wanted it to be over in five minutes, it would have been over in five minutes. For now, he's being a good boy and keeping his muscles nice and relaxed so Khan can ease inside him. It still feels damn good. 

"I thought you didn't want to do that," Khan growls right back and then hisses when he hits bottom. "But if you wish." He makes a few, shallow, teasing thrusts.

"You're the one who said to skip i-- aaaah, fuck," Jim curses, spreading a little wider when Khan settles fully inside him. "Just take it a little easier on me than normal if you want me to last that long, 'kay?"

"A little easier than usual," Khan repeats softly and then presses his mouth with an almost aching tenderness against James', in demonstration that he can do that, yes. Oh yes.

Jim is fairly convinced by that that he's not going to make it for hours without his brain exploding. But maybe that's okay? Maybe it's alright to let his brain explode every once in a while? He submits to that kiss, letting it stay slow and lingering, mostly because Jim knows that if he tries to set the pace, it'll all be over too soon. 

Khan frames James' body with his arms and locks their gazes, before reclaiming a rhythm that he can truly keep for hours, one that will reduce his lover into a gibbering, pathetic mess long before he'll be ready to end. But he won't force James to hold longer than he wants, anymore than try to force him into anything now.

By the time Jim is a boneless, writhing wreck, he has no idea how long it's been. He's fairly certain, however, that it's nowhere near as long as it feels. Everything's just a haze of good sensations, of Khan rocking into him, claiming him from head to toe. At some point, Jim remembers the cock ring and reaches around blindly for it, trying to find where it's gone to. 

"What are you doing?" Khan murmurs, reaching out to catch that hand and drag it back where it belongs. He licks at the sweat and musk pooling in James' collarbone.

Jim makes a noise of pleasure at the back of his throat and he wriggles his hips a little. "Looking for the cock ring..." 

Khan hums and reaches down to ever so lightly touch the rigid organ he feels pressing into his stomach. "Are you suffering, my darling James? Aching too much to keep going?"

"No," Jim breathes, tightening himself down around Khan's cock a little. "I can keep going. Don't stop. Please, don't stop.

"But you want the ring?" Khan continues, hips never stopping a beat that's almost engrained by now. He basks in being able to do this, just be buried inside a lover for as long as one or the other or both of them can take it. And it's been even longer than almost anything else sex-related he's done, as such a coupling requires a lot of things Khan doesn't often have.

Jim groans quietly, taking a deep breath to try to slow his heartbeat. "Yeah. I want to last until you come." He doesn't think he can do it without help, though. 

"That's...not a good idea," Khan says with a wry twist of his mouth. "You should come at least once first." He paints his fingers in the seepage from James' cock, spreading it around.

"Nnngh, God, you're deliberately teasing me. You asshole." But Jim doesn't mean that as an insult, by any means, not if it can be judged by the way he keens at the touch, tossing his head back to press into the pillow. 

Khan chuckles, deeper and darker than even he manages normally, and wraps his hand around James more firmly. "No more teasing then." He strips him hard and fast, so different from the hypnotic sway of his hips, encouraging a first release.

"F-fuck, no, don't--!" Jim's cut off by his own orgasm as it roars through him, making him cry out as he spills between them, splattering his own belly with pearly slickness. "Fuck... Noonien." 

"James," Khan purrs and nuzzles his cheek, before kissing him softly. He smears his lover's release between them, before stilling his hips for a pause. "Are you all right?" 

Jim lies still for a moment, eyes mere slits as he tries to reorient himself. "I think my brain is dribbling out of my nose..." He still twitches whenever Khan brushes against his cock, oversensitive and tender.

Khan keeps himself deep inside James, but braces himself off of his lover. He touches his lips over James' face tenderly, waiting for him to catch his breath again.

Jim finally comes around again, spreading his legs a little to let Khan know he can move again. He's still in a daze, everything a little hazy, but feels safe and, more importantly, loved. 

"Are you less sensitive?" Khan asks in a soft purr. He loves the expression on James' face, wondering if his lover even knows how open and contented he appears. "May I touch you again?"

"Yeah." Jim's still a little out of it, but wants Khan to keep going. He wants his lover to feel as good as he feels, to feel just as loved. "I'm all yours."

Khan runs a knuckle over James' flaccid cock, testing his welcome. He does not move until he knows that he won't cause distress. That idea he cannot bear.

That makes the blond twich slightly, but Jim doesn't flinch away. "I want you..." 

Khan nods and braces his arms around James again, before slowly picking up the beat of his hips in and out of his lover. He presses their foreheads together, watching him intently and murmuring, "I always want you, James. Love you so much."

"I love you, too," Jim murmurs right back, and the more he says it, the easier it gets and the more he means it. He rocks with Khan just a bit, an easy, gentle thing so he doesn't wear himself out.

Khan relaxes a little more into his lover and nuzzles at his right cheek. The words soften his heart even more to his captain, and he answers the movements of James' body, trying to support him and allow them to keep going. "You're so good, James."

Jim wants to be closer, wrapping his arm around Khan's shoulders and keeping their cheeks together, loving the way the warmth of their bodies intermingles, heating up the tiny space between them. For once, Jim thinks a comfortable silence says more than whatever words he could put in its place. 

Khan does purr now, there is no other word for the contented noises he makes with every thrust into James and every moment he is allowed to be this close. Invited and welcome, even. That makes everything so much better, so warm and content somewhere deep inside him. He reaches aside to pick up the ring and places it next to his head. 

Jim's just happy to be able to give Khan pleasure and to share in it with him. If it weren't for Khan, Jim never would have even known that sex could be like this; slow and careful and lovingly mutual. 

Khan nips slightly at his ear and sucks at a lobe, mauling it tenderly. "I don't want this to end," he murmurs. "Don't want to let you go. Ever." He growls and seeks the mark on James' neck, wanting and needing to renew it.

"Then don't." Jim tips his head to allow his lover access, more than willing to permit him to put that mark back in its place. He can simply wear something with a high collar when they go to meet with Spock and Bones. 

Khan mauls James' neck until his mark back and plain for everyone to see. He licks over it contentedly a few times, thinking over James' words. He wants to demand if they are true, if James really intends to keep him around forever. That still seems impossible to him, despite the words and actions they've shared and continue to share now.

For some reason, just knowing that mark is there lifts a weight off Jim's shoulders he didn't even know was there. It's like it's a silent reassurance that Khan will stay by his side, and they'll get through this, together, come hell or high water. 

Khan lifts his head and finds James' eyes, everything he feels for the other man clear in them. He remembers the first time sex had changed to love-making between them and marvels yet again that he has managed this with his James. He knows that much show through too, the wonder and deep gratitude to the one person in the universe left to him. As a token of his love, he tilts his hips in that perfect way to rub against James' prostate and drive him heavenward with pleasure.

Jim doesn't know how it's possible for the emotional pleasure of being this close to somebody to very nearly outshine the physical pleasure of having Khan rub against his sweet spot like that. The both of them put together has the blond absolutely overwhelmed until he's gripping desperately at the sheets, at Khan's hair, at anything within reach. All he can do is utter a mantra of curses and hope the ship isn't falling apart around them because he certainly wouldn't notice if it were. 

Out into orbit goes all of Khan's plans to make this last because with James clutching desperately beneath him like that and swearing so delectably, Khan feels all his control slip. It's as terrifying as it is exhilarating. He growls his own mantra of curses, in multiple languages, into James' right ear and tries to slow himself down.

"Put the ring on me," Jim begs, knowing that if he doesn't ask for it, he'll come again all too soon. Surprisingly, he hasn't forgotten about their plans to make this last and is trying so valiantly to relax the muscles clamping down around his lover's shaft. 

Khan huffs a breath and mutters, "I might need the damn thing," but fumbles to find it. His hand obeys him well enough to snap it into place around James' lovely cock, he strokes the beautiful length a few times in apology. But that does help him regain some focus.

That little bit of whimsy plies a chuckle out of Jim, and he reaches up to cup Khan's face while the brunet fits him with the ring. "I'm sure there's another one, if you want to use one." Truth be told it does inflate Jim's ego a little to think that the Mighty Khan might need something like that when fucking him. 

"This ship has everything," Khan says and bites at James' lower lip, tugging it out. "Possibly even cuffs that can hold me." He resumes fucking in and out of James, grateful for his control back. He wants to have his leisurely time with his lover.

Jim slips his hand down, running it along Khan's chest to rub at his nipple, pinching lightly. "Would you let me tie you up like that? You don't really seem the sort." 

"I would let you do many things that no other has ever nor will ever be allowed," Khan says and tilts up James' chin with his nose, nibbling at the edge. "I believe the same can be said for you."

Jim smiles softly, feeling a warm flush color his cheeks. "Yeah... Yeah, it can. There's a lot of new things I've done with you." 

Khan nuzzles at the blushing cheeks and murmurs, "I am rendered stupid by you." He adores that James looks and acts shy with him, when he's such an openly sensual creature, utterly unashamed of his sexuality.

Jim only acts shy because Khan's opinion matters to him. He cares about what Khan thinks, about how Khan sees him. With most other people, Jim couldn't care less what they made of his sexual reputation one way or another. "I don't think you've ever been stupid a day in your life." 

"If only that were true," Khan says and huffs out an unsteady laugh, stuttering a moment in his rhythm. He's glad his body has such absolute control, or he'd be all over the place now, with that blatantly false notion in his mind- not stupid? No, Khan's been incredibly stupid for far too long.

Jim settles his hands on Khan's hips, helping to guide him back into a slow tempo, rolling his own hips up to match until his cock rubs against Khan's abdomen and makes him groan. "I'm still flattered, whether it is or not." 

Khan smiles at the words and murmurs, "Then I accept them as they were intended." He reaches down again to tug lightly at the head of James' constrained erection. "Are you suffering, my James?"

Even through the moan that's dragged out of him, Jim shakes his head. "No. You wouldn't make me suffer." 

Khan hums a happy reply to that response and dots kisses all over James' face, before staking claim to his mouth. He follows the double pace of tongue and hips, matching them in ruthless counterpoint.

It's almost too much for a human to take, that much stimulation. Jim's completely lost in it, body and brain both melting into a puddle on the bed. He's never had a lover who's taken care of him like this before, and that knowledge alone is heady. 

He sucks on Khan's tongue, rolling the man's nipple between his fingers and scratching it lightly with his fingernail. If he can return even a little bit of the pleasure he's getting, he'll be happy. 

Khan allows himself to drift on the pleasure (and there is so much pleasure in his system), not letting any one sensation affect him too much, lest this does end too soon. But he is aware of moments passing by them, as they remain tied together by the flesh and the feeling. He also keeps himself alert to any signs that James may be tiring or hurting, not wanting to cause any distress to his lover. 

Jim just wants to focus on lasting as long as he can for Khan, so any time he feels himself tensing up, he relaxes again. But as time ticks by, it's getting more and more difficult for Jim to hold on. Eventually, his balls tighten, trying to push an orgasm through that ring, and Jim whimpers a little, but he wants to hold on a little longer, wants to make it until Khan comes. 

Khan rumbles a comfort in response and reaches down to free James' poor, abused organ, not wanting to hear another of those noises. He picks up his pace, striving for release at last, which won't be long in coming after all this time. Even he's not that superhuman.

As soon as he's freed from the cock ring, Jim comes with a startled cry, surprising himself with the force of his second orgasm as it rips through him like wildfire, setting his nerves ablaze. "Noonien!" he cries, gripping onto his lover and tugging him as close as he can for support as his body twitches and shudders. 

Khan cradles him as much as he can when his own release is triggered by James'. He bites down on something akin to howl that tries to force itself from his lungs, not wanting to sound quite that far gone in the moment. Even though he is. So so far gone.

That come filling Jim up to overflowing is amazing, and he clamps down to try to keep it in, not wanting any of the evidence of Khan's claim to escape. This- this right here, this is perfect. 

Khan makes a somewhat shocked noise when James clamps down on him, but then seals their mouths for a moment. "Let me out," he whispers against those lips. "Let me look at you."

Jim whines quietly, but parts his legs and forces his muscles to relax once more, face slightly scrunching at the feel of semen starting to dribble down between his cheeks. 

Khan delights in the sight, however, the proof of his claim of his lover. He probes the area delicately, however, for any signs of injury. "Are you all right?" he asks softly.

"Just a little sore," Jim admits when he can't entirely hide a wince. Then again, he did just kind of get fucked for God knows how long. "Don't worry about that." 

Khan makes a face at him and says, "Of course I'm going to worry about that. And everything else." He does not find anything more than abrasions, however, so that does ease his fears.

"Come here," Jim murmurs and reaches up to try to tug Khan down along side him. All Jim really wants right now is some nice, warm, affectionate snuggles. 

Khan wraps himself around James at the quiet demand and pets him, contenting himself further with the tangible evidence of the health and care of his lover. "Like this?"

Yeah. Just exactly like this." Jim's murmurs get quieter and quieter, right up until they turn into snores. 

Khan listens with bemusement for a few moments and then rearranges James, as his lover has taught him, to help reduce or stop the noises.


	32. Bones and Spock

All propped up and comfortable, Jim naps for a little while, regaining his energy, before yawning awake again about a half hour later. "Oh my God, I have to pee!" Which means he's rocketing out of bed and heading for the bathroom at Mach 3. 

Khan watches him go and then says aloud, "And this is whom you wish to spend your life with." He considers this and then shakes his head at himself in bemusement...and acceptance. Sighing, he slides off the bed and pulls on some pants.

"If it makes you feel better, we could say I brainwashed you," Jim replies, while he empties his bladder and then washes his hands. He doesn't bother with closing the bathroom door. 

Khan makes a displeased noise at the notion and the crudeness, before heading for the bridge, wearing only his pants. He looks over the readings on their consoles, as well as their distance from the rendezvous with James' crew members. He breathes out a harsh breath at the time winding down on them both, before glancing at the closet where their prisoner waits.

It seems Jim's thinking about Raimus, too, since he pokes his head out of the bathroom. "Hey, you think he needs to take a piss, or something?" It's kind of inhumane to let him wet himself. More than once, anyway. 

"I think we had best make sure not to have violated his rights too badly before turning him over to Starfleet," Khan says. "I'll take care of him." He moves back to their room to grab a shirt. 

"Yeah. We're not him, or anything." Jim heads for the mess, still naked, so Khan can take Raimus to the bathroom. Jim still needs a shower, but he'll do that after. He can't very well walk around all day with the remainder of Khan's release still inside him. 

Khan throws a robe at James, not wanting Raimus to get any more looks at the goods. Then he goes to take care of their prisoner, who's just as loud and obnoxious as ever, although some of Khan's angry glares do quiet him some. He's seen what the augment is capable of.

"Okay, okay," Jim mutters, taking the hint, and slips into the robes while he gets himself some eggs and toast. And bacon. Always bacon. 

Khan calls to James, "Make our guest something he can eat, as well." He watches the man in the bathroom, unwilling to give him an inch, and letting the locking look in his eyes blaze.

"Yeah, alright." It's grudging, but Jim complies, synthesizing eggs and toast (no bacon) for Raimus, lamenting the whole while that he's not evil enough to feed the man racht. 

Khan ushers Raimus in to the mess and to a table to sit, watching as the man pushed the food around his plate. He glances over James, warmth in his eyes and quirks his mouth a little at him.

Jim rolls his eyes at Raimus, but then catches Khan's gaze and smirks a little. "So....you can either eat that, or we can blend that up into a smoothie, stick a funnel in your mouth, and make you eat it." Jim even nudges Khan with his foot a little to make him play along. 

Khan folds his arms and just glares at Raimus, giving real intent to James' mostly playful words. He wants the man to finish, so he can lock him away for the few remaining hours he and James having together. 

Raimus doesn't dare cross Khan again, at least not until he's assured himself protection, so he gives them both a baleful, if rather unintimidating, glare and starts to pick at his eggs. 

Jim's quite happy with his meal, though, crunching away on his bacon and making sure it's in full view of Raimus. Only good boys get bacon, which is precisely why he's nudging a piece over to Khan. 

Khan glances at the bacon and then at James, before picking up the piece and munching it down contentedly. He smiles a thanks and then turns his glare back to Raimus, not pleased with the slowness of his progress.

It occurs to Jim after a minute that he's got eggs, bacon, and toast. He can make an egg sandwich! So, he piles all of his ingredients together and throws in a little ketchup, immeasurably pleased with himself and totally forgetting about Raimus' presence. It's not like he's important, or anything. 

Khan finally tires of Raimus' slowness and chases the pirate back into his closet, securing him again. He returns to the mess and makes his own breakfast, porridge and cinnamon with tea. He seats himself a little way from James and gives him a little look, waiting for some response.

Once Jim's eaten his meal, he pats his stomach and scoots over next to Khan. "Porridge?" Yeah, that stuff never looks very good to him. 

Khan leans in to kiss James' forehead softly and then turns his attention back to the food. "It's sweetened. That makes it better." 

Jim smiles a little and steals Khan's spoon so he can have a taste. Judging by the face he makes, it's still not up to his standards. "I give it A+ for effort?"

Khan snorts and says, "You care for little that's healthy, do you?" He eats his food slowly and with honest appetite. But that only takes, one hand, and his free hand sneaks into James' robe, lightly touching the warm skin. 

Jim likes that. So much that he decides to slide his arm around Khan's waist and set his chin on the Augment's shoulder. "What's our ETA?"

"If your friends meet us on time, and I suspect they'll be waiting for us, a few hours," Khan says. "I redesigned these engines too well." 

"You really did." Though, Jim's also excited to see Spock and Bones again, even if he's nervous as all fuck that the three of them will butt heads. 

Khan smiles a little sadly at James and then leans in for a kiss. "And when we get there, I shall be as your prisoner again. I do not wish to frighten or anger your crew unduly, as they shall already be worried."

Jim shakes his head again. "No, I'm not gonna put you in shackles. It's not worth it." He doesn't want to drag his lover in as a caged beast. Khan is proud and strong and one to stand tall. 

"James," Khan whispers and kisses him again softly, "I don't mind. You won't mean it, so it does not matter to me." He pauses and scowls, an ugly expression. "As long as Raimus doesn't see."

The blond bites chastisingly at Khan's lower lip. "I'm not doing it. They're just gonna have to deal with seeing you unrestrained." 

Khan snorts and says, "I'm saving most of my lack of restraint for you, my James." He thumbs over his right cheek. "How shall we present ourselves then? Will I stand right beside you when they come?" 

Jim smiles a little. "Yep. Right where you're supposed to be. I want them to know we're on even standing right when they meet you." First impressions are the most important after all, right? 

"Well, if you want your friends' first impression of you to be that you're insane or possibly brainwashed," Khan says, knowing this is useless ground to cover again, given James' stubbornness. But he doesn't want his James to lose his ship, the true love of his life, so he'll keep arguing.

Jim makes a disgruntled noise, but holds his ground, twisting in his seat so he can face Khan properly. "They'll figure out soon enough that I'm not brainwashed. You're not the same person they thought you were, and though it might take a little bit, they'll figure it out." 

"So, then, go to them first with Raimus and tell them everything," Khan says. "And convince them that you're still you. Like we said, let them decide. I want you to have your ship, your family."

"You're part of my family now," Jim insists, dropping his head to rest his forehead on Khan's shoulder. "If I beam to their ship with Raimus, there's a chance they might just...kidnap me and ditch you." Bones does have a habit of overreacting, after all. "So we'll beam them here. You can stay in the bedroom, or something, while I talk to them and then they can meet you. Okay?"

"Khan rests his head against James and says, "Very well, James. I hope they'll listen to you." He kisses his crown. "But I shall surrender peaceable, if that is what comes."

Actually, Jim just wishes Khan would cut and run in that case, but it just means that Jim has to make sure things don't go that way. "They will," he replies and makes sure he sounds confident about it, too. 

"Hmm, you're gift of persuasion will definitely be needed," Khan says and pulls away to finish his breakfast. "Have you finished all your logs for Starfleet? They will be handy."

"Yeah. Spock and Bones probably already have them, so most of this shouldn't come as a surprise." 

"Is there anything else you need to finish, before we arrive?" Khan asks. "Any last details to complete?"

"We're as prepared as we're gonna get. I should proooobably have a shower before we meet them, though." Leaning over, Jim smooches Khan's cheek and then gets up. "Somebody filled me all full of come. No idea who that could've been." 

"I should also wash and dress in something appropriate," Khan says. "Think some color might make me look more approachable?" A smile tugs the corners of his mouth up.

Jim puts on a playful grin in return. "I still think you'd look good in red." And as if he suspects that Khan will want to punish him for that remark, he makes a hasty retreat. "Shower time!"

Khan just watches him go with a mix of amusement and wistfulness. He is not as hopeful for this meeting, but knows the time has come for it. He makes himself some tea to soothe and then heads to the bedroom to clean-up and remove all evidence of how hard he and James have used the bed. 

Jim's humming fills up the bathroom and spills out into the bedroom, lighthearted and obnoxious. Though, even if Khan can't identify what song it is, it's readily apparent that it's being butchered. 

Khan listens and shakes his head sadly for having fallen in love also with someone who cannot hold a simple tune. He hums a reply, certain James cannot hear it over the water, but unable to resist.

The worst part is that it's mainly Jim's enthusiasm that make him butcher songs. It's not likely to change, however, so there's not much to be done about it. Though, the humming does die down when Jim has to start cleaning himself out. 

Khan changes into something new (still black, but cut in such a way that it makes him look...softer, somehow) and returns to the bridge. He takes the captain's chair for what he presumes to be the last time and waits for James to finish his epic shower.

Jim ventures out fifteen minutes later, a little pruned, but cleaned from head to toe, inside and out, and comes to find Khan dressed in basic black slacks and a white tee. "I thought you were gonna add some color?" he asks, as he drapes himself over his lover. 

Khan catches James and then tugs him into a kiss, a long, lingering sharing of mouths that asks if they can just settle and do this for awhile now, please?

Jim has absolutely no complaints about that and makes himself comfortable, breathing a happy sigh into that kiss. He kind of feels like a teenager for this extended make-out session, but he's also not about to squander the opportunity. 

Khan enfolds James to him and loses himself in the sharing, sweet, rather then sexy. He doesn't need or want more than this, but this he needs with a fierce ache. "Thank you," he murmurs between kisses.

"Not something you need to thank me for," Jim murmurs back, entwining their bodies together as much as physics will allow. 

Khan hums disagreement and says, "I wish to spend the whole rest of the time this way until we make contact with your friends." He revels in the feel of James in his arms, especially since it may be a long time (or never) before he gets to feel him this close again. 

"I'm not gonna complain." With all of their other tasks done, it's not like Jim has anywhere else he needs to (or would rather) be. He likes that Khan lets him be so clingy and tends to be clingy in return. It's such a large part of how Jim bonds with people that he'd go crazy without it. 

Khan relishes that James is as addicted to touch as he is, since that makes being this close to him so much easier. And he knows he is very demanding with his lover, even as he steals another kiss. His fingers play along James' jawline, tickling gently. 

Jim wriggles in Khan's lap, pleased by all the attention. He probably wouldn't get more of it even if he were a king, so he figures he'll reward his lover with a happy hum and a hand slipping up and under Khan's shirt.

"You are such a squirmy thing," Khan murmurs and enjoys it all the more, as he tries to still James' movements. "What am I going to do with you?"

"Tie me down and fuck me until I can't move anymore?" Jim asks innocently, even though he knows they really don't have time for that and they just had sex. Lots of sex. 

Khan slides his fingers under James' tunic and lightly tickles in retaliation for the surge of hunger in his loins. He knows that will make James even more wiggly, but it's worth it for the laughter. And a suitable punishment.

There's a surge of squirming from Jim, and he twists and flails, trying to fight off the attacking fingers. "No!" he whines, but it's followed immediately by a wave of laughter. "HELP!"

Khan shows pity and stops tickling, pulling him into another kiss. He soothes the warm skin of his torso with broad sweeps of his palm, wanting to soothe James back down. "You don't need help from me." 

"I do," Jim insists, leaning against him and trying to calm his breathing. "Who else is going to save me from wiggly alien fingers that try to suck out my life force by tickling me?" 

Khan does not say his normal, "You're ridiculous," but his eyes telegraph the words perfectly. He nuzzles into James' neck and into his mark of claim. "You'll hide this?"

Jim definitely sees that unspoken tease, but knows it's truth anyway, so there's no point in denying it. It takes him a moment to figure out that Khan's referring to that bite mark on his neck, but once he does, he nods a little. "At the start, yeah. I gotta give them the news bit by bit. Or let them come to the conclusion on their own. It depends on how they take the idea of you and me working together." 

"But you will keep it?" Khan asks, the question much more important to him than it should be. He wants to know that mark is there, even if he is not. 

"Of course I'm gonna keep it. Why wouldn't I?" For Jim, it will be just as comforting to have it there, a little reminder of what he's got. 

Khan rumbles and fits his teeth over it gently, just holding on for a moment. The instinctive part of him considers the claim his due, but the rest of him is almost pathetically happy that James will not erase it. 

"Hey," Jim murmurs, low and soothing, as he slides his hands back under Khan's shirt to rub along his back. "I love you, okay? It's gonna work out." 

Khan releases his neck to brush his mouth over James'. "You have to do the believing for us," he murmurs. "I shall just follow and try to help it come true."

"Yeah, I've pretty much been the optimist for three people. Adding in one more won't make much difference." Jim smiles fondly at that thought, thinking of the ways in which Spock, Bones, and Khan are similar, rather than different. 

"Your friends are surely not as darkly cynical as I," Khan says and then considers. "Your Dr. McCoy may give me some competition." There was even an edge of admiration there.

"You'd be surprised. Spock can logic the shit out of any good thing. He might not call it cynicism, but it pretty much smells the same." 

"Perhaps in some other context I may look forward to that," Khan says with a wry smile. "Or perhaps not. We shall see."

"Are you kidding? The two of you are going to get a kick out of driving me absolutely fucking insane and you'll both have complete deadpans while you're doing it." Now that he thinks about it, Jim realizes he may be subjecting himself to hell. 

"We've been over this before," Khan says. "I'll just be glad if he doesn't try and brain me with another large piece of metal." He ruefully rubs his face and affects a wounded look for James.

Jim kisses that 'wounded' spot and then moves to kiss Khan's lips as well. "You'll get past it. You're both big boys with your big-boy diapers."

Khan's eyes turn from hearts to daggers in the space of a quarter breath, and he breathes in a deadly tone, "Even you are not ridiculous enough to get away with that."

"What, I can't point out that you're both intelligent adults who are fully capable of working things out?" Jim looks at him, head tilted to his side as he tries to figure out why Khan's being so ridiculously bristly. 

Khan's face twisted into an annoyed expression. "Yes, if you managed to phrase it like that." He takes advantage of the tilted chin to lave kisses over the bottom and nip James' throat.

"You get offended too easily," Jim chides, but maybe it's to be expected, given the history Khan has. He's probably used to being spoken to with absolute care over words chosen. Jim's not the greatest at that.

"I dislike certain forms of mocking," Khan agrees and nuzzles into James' cheek, a bit of a grin forming. "But I was playing with you. Not that I care for being compared to a infant who cannot control bodily functions."

"Really? Jesus, this is what I mean by not being able to read either of you," Jim replies, a little exasperated, but smiling nonetheless. "Well, hey. Most grown men still can't control all of their bodily functions." 

"Well, you certainly can't," Khan agrees, smiling in response to James' smile. "I do not mind, however." 

The blond gives a half-hearted, indignant huff. "You make it sound like I wet the bed!"

"Only with semen," Khan says with real delight in his voice. He kisses his James again and rubs over his chest and sides. 

"Way to make it sound all romantic," Jim grumbles, but he doesn't mean it. He returns those little touches, running his fingers along Khan's spine. "I'll be sure to wet the bed less often."

"You will for awhile, I fear," Khan agrees, "but if you have your way, we shall well make up for it later."

"We definitely will, believe you me." Just to illustrate his point, Jim lets his hands drift lower to cup Khan's ass and give it a good squeeze. 

Khan nips a little harder at his throat. "Don't start things we can't finish. I can't not ravish you right now, if you invite me too much."

"And that's supposed to... deter me somehow?" Jim doesn't see how that's any kind of a turn-off at all. 

"Because we will not be done when your doctor and your Vulcan start trying to communicate with you," Khan says. "And then they will panic and do something like try to beam over here. No good will come of that."

That just makes Jim grin even more broadly. "Would be one hell of a surprise for them, that's for sure. But who could resist that fine, fine ass of yours?"

"Both of them, I'm sure," Khan says. "In fact, I am sure they would be quite incensed at the very idea." He nips at his lobe tenderly. 

"Spock, okay, he's Vulcan, but Bones is a red-blooded male just like the rest of us," Jim teases, squeezing Khan's ass again. 

"James," Khan rumbles and tumbles them both out of the chair to the floor. He cradles him with his arms and begins kissing him all over, pinning him so he can't move.

"What?" Jim laughs, only putting up a token struggle before surrendering, even if the floor is seeping cold through the back of his shirt.

"Shouldn't tease me so much," Khan rumbles and lifts James into his arms. He kisses over his face and grips James' fine ass in strong hands. 

"Yeah? Why not?" Jim groans quietly at the grabbing and leans in to mouth at Khan's neck, sucking at the skin to leave a mark of his own. 

"Timing," Khan reminds him again and lightly smacks his ass at the feel of teeth at his own throat. "You are quite insatiable."

The blond bites a little harder and rocks his hips against his lover. Once he's satisfied with the reddened skin, he lets go and smirks. "You're the one who threw us onto the floor." 

Khan grumbles and stands, tossing James over his shoulder. He hauls him toward the bed and tosses him on the mattress. He rips open his pants and swallows James' erection right down.

"Oh my God." Jim's a little bit stunned for the first few seconds, but after that, he's a moaning mess, fisting his fingers in Khan's hair and bucking up into his mouth. He doesn't even know what happened between the bridge and the bed, but damn, this is good. 

Khan pulls out all the stops to encourage James to release in his mouth as fast and hard as possible. He wraps his tongue around as much of the girth as he can, licking and twisting. As usual, he swallows down his gag response, so he can take James as deep as possible. A few swallows down his throat never seems to go amiss.

Jim's brain is absolutely imploding. How the fuck did Khan become so good at this? He knows all the right tricks to make Jim squirm and moan, and almost before he can let out a warning, he comes down Khan's throat with a loud, whorish cry. 

Khan swallows all of James' release and then gently lets him go with a last lick. "That's not bad at all. I hate to think of how demanding you'd be if you were augmented." 

"According to you, I am," Jim pants out as he tries to regain his breath, and he sits up to tug Khan in for a kiss, groaning at the taste of himself on his lover's tongue. 

"The thought does make my blood run cold," Khan admits, darting a tongue into his mouth. "But that could explain your stamina. I doubt you came by it naturally."

Jim laughs and shakes his head. "Do you know absolutely nothing of my reputation back in Starfleet Academy?"

"I am well aware that you are a lothario," Khan says with a sigh and strokes over his chest. 

"A lothario." 

Khan dumps James on the mattress and covers him over gently. "Someone who likes to share as many beds with as many warm bodies and cold ones, in your case as possible." 

"Oh. A slut, then. Yeah, pretty much." Jim scrunches his nose after a few seconds, though. "Wait. Cold bodies? Totally not into necrophilia. Unless you're talking about that one lizard chick at that bar?"

"James-" Khan pauses and tilts his head to regard his lover. "I wouldn't want you to be lonely." 

"I'm not lonely when I'm with you, though." Jim wraps his arms around him and snuggles him fiercely, wanting Khan to know for certain that Jim isn't unsatisfied. 

Khan realizes James doesn't understand or perhaps doesn't want to understand, so he returns the gesture and hugs him tightly. "I'm glad," he says.

Jim's completely oblivious to whatever message Khan's trying to convey, but does sense that there's something behind it. "You don't think I'm gonna sleep around on you, right?"

Khan touches their foreheads together and murmurs, "If I am not there...I would not wish you to be celibate and alone."

"You're _gonna_ be there, so don't even worry about it. Besides, I've always had a rule about not sleeping with the crew." Jim smiles up at him and rubs at Khan's nose with his own. 

Khan returns the playful gesture and then kisses him more conventionally. "Very well. But know that I mean it."

"So do I. But, you know, I'm gonna need a change of pants now..." Jim looks down at his torn pants, more than a little amused. "You couldn't have just used the zipper?"

Khan shrugs and says, "Boring." He pushes up James' tunic and presses his face into the warm skin of his abdomen.

Jim runs his fingers through Khan's hair affectionately, so content right now. "Yeah. You're right. That would have been boring." 

Khan settles in a half-curl on the bed and basks again in the moment, the nearness of his family. "I wouldn't want you to get bored. Terrible things happen when you get ancy."

"You wouldn't even know, man. Those long, drawn-out travel times between two destinations when nothing happens for, like, two weeks? That's when I get all the terrible ideas." 

Khan quirks his mouth and says, "Well, if I am allowed to accompany you, I shall attempt to ensure you never get bored."

Jim grins a little in response. "Yeah, I bet you'd enjoy that, too." He startles a little when the console beeps to signal an incoming hail. "Fuck!" There's plenty of scrambling as Jim tries to get up and not trip over his pants at the same time. 

Khan settles himself on the bed, eyes closed for a moment, before he straightens and stands. "And so, we have arrived," he says. "Let us see what your friends think of you now."

"Happy thoughts, Noonien. Happy thoughts." Jim rushes to put on new pants and get to the bridge before Spock and Bones do anything reckless. "Hi!" he greets cheerfully, answering the hail. He makes arrangements to beam them on board so they can have a nice talk. Then he rushes to the transporter, checking that Khan's settled himself in the bedroom before beaming his two friends on board. 

"Jim!" Bones yells and performs the strangest set of body motions ever attempted by a near middle-aged man, as he tries to hug, scold and screen Jim for injuries all at the same time. "Are you all right? Fuck. What the hell have you been playing at, you bastard?"

Spock is equally concerned for the well-being of his captain, although he allows McCoy the more hands-on approach while he watches Kirk for other clues, hands clasped behind his back. He is still, however, listening intently for the presence of anyone else on board. "It would be most practical for you to explain the entirety of the situation immediately, sir." 

Jim holds up his hands, trying to calm his two friends, and puts up with Bones' prodding and touching and hugging as best he can while trying not to let the doctor get a look at any of the peculiar bruises he might have. "I'm fine! Really. Besides, you guys have already pretty much been filled in on everything. You got the logs I sent out, right?" 

"You mean the logs that announced how you were gallivanting around the universe with a murderous lunatic?" Bones demands. "You mean those logs, Jim? Cause I'm hoping you mean some other logs that don't indicate you lost your mind!"

"I haven't lost my mind, Bones," Jim replies, trying not to roll his eyes. This was the sort of response he was expecting, anyway. "Khan's not the person he was."

"It does not seem to have been a sufficient amount of time for such a drastic change of character to have taken place," Spock interjects, frowning just the slightest bit, for one who knew where to look. 

"Trust me, I was skeptical at first, too. I really didn't think anything good would come of it, but... he's really surprised me with the kind of person he can be when he's given the opportunity." Jim smiles a little, hoping that if he keeps his attitude calm, it'll rub off on Bones. 

Bones looks around the ship and asks quietly, "Where is he, Jim? We need to get him into custody before we can start sorting out this mess." 

Jim sighs quietly. Should've known that question was coming sooner rather than later. "He's not going in shackles, Bones. There's no need for that."

Spock raises an eyebrow. "He is a convicted felon." 

"And he's also a hero now," Jim points out. 

"Jim," Bones says, voice conveying about twenty emotions at once. "Jim, he might have done a lot of good with you out there, outside the bounds of Starfleet, but he's still got a lot to answer for. And- and you need to think of yourself. Only so much of your time with him can be explained away easily. Command's going to want you to jump through a lot of psychological testing."

Spock nods, for once in perfect agreement for the doctor. It's not something that happens frequently and it's another indicator of the gravity of the situation. "Khan Noonien Singh's past misdeeds cannot simply be ignored because of more present contributions. Should you attempt to defend him, it is entirely possible that you will be declared psychologically unfit for duty."

"I know that. But I'm not crazy. Far from it." Jim sets a hand on the hip and gestures with the other. "Come on. Let's go sit down and chat over some tea, or bourbon, or something, okay?" He turns and heads for the Mess, expecting that the other two will follow. 

Bones exchanges a glance with Spock and then follows, reluctant, but not wanting to let his best friend out of his sight again. "You know we've all been drowning in worry. You do realize that, right? That my blood pressure may start leaking out my ears soon."

"Blood pressure cannot leak out one's ears, Doctor," Spock dutifully informs him. 

Jim snorts out a laugh. "Yeah, Bones. You're exaggerating a bit, don't you think?" He claps his friend on the shoulder and then gestures for the two of them to sit. 

"Thank you, Mister Spock, as ever, for pointing out the obvious and missing the damn point," Bones said. "The point is, Jim, you've been gone for months. And Starfleet may not mind at all that you've chosen to spend that time taking down the Orion Syndicate, but they're still worried about you're doing that alone with a psychopath."

Spock seats himself down across from Jim and ensures there's ample room for McCoy. "It does seem highly suspect." 

"He only attacked Starfleet because he had to. His crew was being held hostage. You know that. Without that kind of leverage being held against him, he's as capable of being a good person as anybody else. His recent actions have proven that." Jim's gaze subconsciously drifts down the hall toward the bedroom door, wondering if Khan is listening in. 

Bones' eyes follow the line of Jim's gaze, before he straightens very suddenly in his chair. "Is that where he is? Jesus, right there?"

"Calm down, Bones," Jim soothes. "Of course he's here. I wasn't going to strand him on Titan, or something." 

"Perhaps a fitting fate," Spock remarks dryly.

"At least tell me he's restrained somehow," Bones says and shifts uneasily. He glances over his shoulder at the rooms behind. "Right?"

"He's not a threat." Jim sighs. "Khan, you may as well come out." There's no point in having the Augment wait in there and listen to Spock and Bones freak out. Besides, he knows Khan can hear them. 

Khan emerges from the bedroom with his hands in front of him, as if he were wearing cuffs and looks over the two Starfleet officers, James' best friends. "Dr. McCoy. Mr. Spock." He nods to them both and waits.

Bones is out of his chair without a pause and whirls to point a phaser at Khan. "Jesus. What the hell, Jim?"

Spock stands, as well, but he does not immediately reach for his phaser. Instead, he looks to Jim for clues as to the true nature of things. 

"Bones! Put that away! Fuck's sake, I just told you he's not a threat." Jim hauls ass around the table and places himself firmly between Bones and Khan, making sure the doctor can't get a clear line of fire. 

Bones shakes all over, nerves and anger warring with each other for dominance. "He put you in a body bag. You were fucking dead. And he did that to you, Jim. Him."

Khan just lowers his head and waits, not wanting to give any indication of violence. 

"You think I don't know that? He's also saved my life a dozen times since then! I think I'm pretty damn well qualified to judge whether or not he's a threat." Jim refuses to move from his spot, but he knows better than to take a step towards Bones right now, either. The man's on a hair trigger. 

"Doctor McCoy, perhaps you should lower your phaser, lest you injure the captain accidentally." Even if Spock doesn't trust Khan, he does at least recognize that having a phaser pointed at their captain is not within acceptable safety standards. 

Bones drops the arm holding the phaser and looks half-terrified at the idea that he drew it in the first place. "Jim," he says wearily and practically falls into a chair. "What are you planning? What insanely crazy idea is going through your head?"

Jim quietly lets out his breath and then he comes over to sit next to Bones, draping an arm around the doctor's shoulders and pulling him in for a hug. "I'm sorry I've worried you. I know it's been tough, and I know it hasn't been fair for either of you, and I'm sorry." 

Khan glances between them all and then drifts back to the bedroom, thinking more privacy is necessary. 

Bones leans a little into Jim and rubs his face with one hand. "You disappear, and we get confirmation that Khan kidnapped you. I was convinced that he'd killed you in some awful way and left your body to rot." He blows a long breath and repeats, "Jim, what are you planning?"

Spock would also like to know the captain's plan, so he remains standing, listening intently with his eyebrow cocked. 

"He did kidnap me," Jim concedes. "You could say it was a rocky start. I didn't trust him and I couldn't figure out what he was planning or what he wanted from me. As it turns out... I think he was lonely. Because you gave me his blood to save my life, I guess it kind of imprinted on me, and he saw me as part of his family. The last of." 

Jim rubs Bones' arm a little to try to reassure him. He knows it's hard to believe. "He could have killed me, but he didn't. Instead, we ended up going on all these missions to free slaves and break up child prostitution rings and stop the Orion Syndicate. And, during that time, I've come to realize that Khan's not a bad person. He was given a bad hand and had to deal with it as best as he could, and that resulted in a lot of deaths to protect his family, but if you give him the same opportunities as any member of the Enterprise crew, you'll find he's not so different from us." 

"The same opportunities as any member of the Enterprise," Bones parrots and looks really nervous. "He had every opportunity in the world once and he became a dictator who annihilated a third of his subjects. Jim, he's a monster. He always has been. What he did to Marcus, the Enterprise and a chunk of San Francisco proves it."

"You hear the side of the story that Marcus and the winners of that war want you to hear. It's a little different if you can get another perspective. I'm not saying his isn't biased, but when you take everything into consideration, he's not a monster." Jim sighs. "Bones, believe me, I thought all of the same things you did when he first took me, but there's a reason I chose to stay with him and work with him. He was used. He's been used ever since he was a kid. If you just talk to him, spend a little time with him, you'll realize he's not some tyrannical, murdering dictator." 

"So, you're saying what, exactly?" Bones asks, looking over at Spock again. "He needs to face justice, Jim. And that means turning him in to Starfleet Command."

Spock is once again in agreement with McCoy. "He will need to be brought before the Admiralty so a hearing may take place."

Jim shakes his head. "They can't. At least, not yet. They'll need time to review everything I have to tell them, all the proof I've got that Khan's been doing good. I can't just let them take him and put him in a cell while they look through everything. Who knows how long that will take?"

"Jim," Bones says despairingly, "he deserves to face justice no faster or slower than anyone else. And if that means he's going to be incarcerated for awhile, that seems fair. He murdered thousands of people. Thousands!"

"We blew his ship out of the sky. Of course it fell on people. That's a terrible thing that happened, but it wasn't directly Khan's fault." Jim knows this must sound crazy to them. He knows this is going to take a long while to process. 

"He killed Pike," Spock adds.

Jim's face drops a little at that. "I know." 

"And he steered the damn ship into San Francisco," Bones snaps. "They found the proof on the Vengeance! Jim, if you don't want to turn him over to Starfleet, what are you planning to do with him?"

Jim frowns, pulling back from Bones a little so he can properly look at him. "It's not that I won't let Starfleet have him, it's that I want to present the other side of the story before they get their hands on him. I want him to actually have a fair trial, instead of something so biased that it can't even be called justice." 

"So, you want to sit on him for a while?" Bones asks. "Is that what you're saying?" He narrows his eyes at Jim. "How would we even do that?" He shakes his head and asks in an even darker tone, "Jim, what is Khan to you?"

"He'll take this ship while the three of us go back to San Francisco," Jim replies, and then he gives Bones an odd look at the question. "What's that supposed to mean?" He'll play innocent for now. It's safer. 

Spock, too, raises an eyebrow. "Doctor, are you implying that there is some deeper emotional connection between the captain and Khan?" 

Bones studies Jim's face. "You'll just let him go? Trust that he won't hurt anyone else. And you're going out on a huge limb for him. Don't tell me that you'd do this for just anyone."

Jim licks at his lower lip and then he nods. "I'd do it for you or for Spock. Khan's saved my life more times than I can count since I've been gone. He's helped me when I've felt down and been there when I've been injured. I know it's hard for you to understand, but that's the truth of it." 

"He put you in danger in the first place," Bones says with a sigh and buries his face in his palms. "Jim." The word is despairing. 

"Bones..." It breaks Jim's heart to see his friend like this, and he looks up at Spock, but it's obvious that the Vulcan doesn't know what to make of this, either. Spock won't look him in the eyes. Instead, his friend's gaze drifts just over his shoulder to some spot on the wall. Jim frowns, brows furrowed, and he rubs Bones' back lightly. "They murdered his family. Of course he was angry. That's why he kidnapped me." 

"I am willing to turn myself in." Khan's voice drifts from out of the bedroom. "Gladly. I do not wish to harm Ja- Captain Kirk's career."

"Khan, _no!_ " Jim stands up and takes a few steps towards him, hands folding across his chest. "It's not safe!"

Bones watches Jim's reaction and repeats, "Jim, what the hell does he mean to you?"

Khan reappears at the doorway of the bedroom and says, "He has taken pity on me, Doctor, for being a pathetic fool. I took him against his will, but it became rapidly apparent that I could not hurt him. To me, he is all the family I have. Captain Kirk has been kind enough not to mock me for that."

"He cannot possibly be your family," Spock interjects. "Even if he was given your blood as a cure for the radiation poisoning that killed him, it would be impossible for such a thing to create a familial tie. He is not related to you."

Jim groans at that and turns to look at the Vulcan. "It's not literal, popped-out-of-the-same-mother kind of family, Spock." 

Khan smiles sadly, mouth pinched tight at the corner. "I have never had a true family, Mr. Spock, as you refer to. I was technically not related to any of those I considered my family."

"Jim, answer the goddamn question," Bones says in pure frustration.

Jim was hoping Bones would just drop it, just leave it alone, but the doctor is persistent. "He's my friend, okay?"

Spock's eyebrow arches higher. He does not understand how Jim could have become friends with the man who kidnapped him and killed Pike. 

"And you want us to leave your friend-" Bones says the word with complete disbelief "-alone here on this ship and return to Starfleet Command and say what exactly?"

Khan says, "I should be turned in to your Starfleet. They can't take Captain Kirk's Enterprise from him then."

"Khan, would you shut up, please?" Jim gives him a little glare and then turns back to Spock and Bones. "We tell them that Khan's willing to turn himself in peacefully, and I present them with all the facts of everything that we've accomplished in the past few months." 

"You wish for Starfleet to waive his prison sentence in light of your evidence for his more recent actions," Spock surmises. 

"And you've come to us to back you up," Bones says. "To what, prove to us that Khan did you no harm? That he's reformed now?"

Khan does not bristle at being ordered to shut up, but watches the Vulcan carefully, signaling that he is willing to go with him.

"He didn't do me any harm and is reformed," Jim retorts, firm in his assertions. 

"We do not know him as you do, Captain," Spock hazards, watching Khan in return. 

Jim nods. "That's why you're here." 

"To get to know him?" Bones asks with a glare at Khan. "You want us to get buddy-buddy?"

Khan raises his head and says, "I am willing to answer whatever questions you may have."

"That's a start!" Jim quips and then gestures for Spock and Khan to both take seats. "I'm gonna get drinks for everybody. Spock, Vulcan spice chai? Bones, coffee? Bourbon?" 

Spock looks distinctly uncomfortable with sitting, but does anyway. "That will suffice." He fixes his gaze back on Khan, studying the man's every movement and attempting to determine if the captain's assessments of him are in any way accurate. 

Khan does not move from his place, but raises his chin to squarely face the other two men, waiting for their words.

"Coffee," Bones says, not wanting to chance alcohol right now. "Black. Please." He stares at Khan and then demands, "What do you think is a proper punishment for your crimes?"

Khan blinks once and says, "Execution."

" _Khan._ " Well, it's not like the guy's wrong, but Jim really doesn't like hearing that bit. "Optimism. We went over this." The blond sighs and gets two coffees and two teas, which he delivers around the room. 

Unfortunately, Spock also decides to take advantage of the question-and-answer period. "Do you truly intend to turn yourself in, even if that is your decided sentence?"

"Yes," Khan says and takes the chai from James. "Thank you." He makes himself sound diffident. "I will turn myself in."

Bones takes a huge swallow of his coffee, staring at Khan and James. "Optimism?"

"Yeah. I'm the only one who has any." Jim snorts and sips at his own coffee. "And you," he points at Khan with his cup, "are sticking to the plan. Give me time to present all the facts so you don't get turned into the sacrificial virgin." 

Spock doubts Khan is a virgin. "It is difficult to be optimistic in a situation where the odds are greatly stacked against you." 

"I wanted to die," Khan says suddenly. "When Marcus' man killed my people, but failed to kill me. But before I died, I wanted to kill the other man I blamed for it all...Captain Kirk. And then I was there, at his bed, and I could sense that he had my blood...our blood...and all I wanted was to have him with me." He rolled his hands into fists. "I have had that for months now, with him even being willing for awhile. I can ask for no more. I do not ask for more."

Jim frowns just the slightest at that, shifting his chair over to be a little closer to Khan to try to offer support. Even if they're trying to conceal the true nature of their relationship, the fondness that comes through makes Jim smile. 

Even a Vulcan cannot dismiss the evidence presented. "You have formed a deep bond." 

"Captain Kirk is all I have," Khan says simply. "I do not wish him to lose his captaincy or his family. I will accept whatever is my fate to prevent that."

Bones stares between the two of them and then asks, "Even if Jim doesn't want you to?"

Khan's eyes flick over to James. "Perhaps. If the alternative were to cost him everything, then yes."

"Don't you dare," Jim growls, immediately staring down Spock and Bones to signal that he will not allow that to happen. He can tell that the Vulcan is already putting together probabilities in his head. "I'm sticking to the plan. Khan's not going to Earth until his safety can be reasonably guaranteed." 

"If by 'safety' you mean 'freedom', then it will very likely never be reasonably guaranteed," Spock replies. 

"No, I was more thinking of making sure they don't fucking execute him." 

"Jim, the chances of Khan being executed are slim," Bones says. "Marcus and his flunkies aside, we're not savages." He glances over at Khan. "What if they want to lock him away for good?"

"That's the same as execution." Jim shakes his head. "I won't go for that, either." 

Khan turns a little toward James and says, "Captain, you must think of yourself, too."

Bones scowls and asks, "So what will you go for?"

"Community service on board the Enterprise," Jim replies with a grin. 

"...I am not familiar with the purpose of this joke, Captain."

"Not a joke, Spock. I'm perfectly serious." 

"You are content with one outcome only," Bones says heavily. "Of course you are. That's not a very likely outcome, you know. What if they don't go for it?"

"I convince them. He'll do a lot more to atone for his crimes with us than he will if he's rotting in some jail cell. I'll take personal responsibility for his good behavior," Jim says, crossing one leg over the other in his seat and sipping at his coffee again. 

"Captain, if I may, it is most peculiar that you should go to such lengths to protect a man who is a known criminal." Spock simply does not understand, and this does not seem to be a case where it can simply be written of as 'a human incongruity'.

Khan wants to let them know of his love for their captain, of how he'd give everything for him, but James wants to keep silent (which is wise), so he remains still and deferential, but always watchful, too.

"So, your plan is to hide Khan until you convince Starfleet Command to do what you want," Bones sums up. "Are you out of your cornfed mind? They'll assume you've gone loony."

"We grew wheat," Jim corrects, and not for the first time. "They can assume, yeah, but I'll prove them wrong. I have all the proof they can possibly ask for, and I know I'll get pulled in for physicals and psychological testing. I've got nothing to hide." 

"You're really going to pull the line about having nothing to hide?" Bones demands, frustrated. "Jim, I can easily tell that's a lie."

"Bones, there's nothing wrong with me. So what if I made a friend in an unexpected place because I was willing to look past circumstance?" Jim retorts, unwilling to budge. It's not like he went insane and that's the only reason he likes Khan. 

"It does seem that perhaps not all of the facts are being presented. Your willingness to risk yourself to protect a man who killed your mentor and thousands of others," Spock points out, somewhat concerned about his captain's future if he persists on this path. 

Khan sighs and says, "James, you said if you could not persuade them, that I should I turn myself in. I do not see much persuasion going on."

Bones looks over at Khan and says, "The world is upside-down, what with the criminal speaking more sense than the captain."

"Nope. Change of plans. You'll take the ship and get out until I think it's safe. -Ish." Jim glances over at Khan, and then back at Bones. "Just give him a chance. He's obviously not a raving lunatic if you think he's making more sense than I am. Just ask him questions, drink your coffee, get to know him a little. Maybe you'll change your perspective a little." 

Spock lets out a huff of air in what is definitely the Vulcan equivalent of a sigh. "Unlikely."

"Alright, then, as your captain, I order you. ...Please. Just for a little while?" 

"Captain," Khan says in exasperation and then sighs, turning back to the others. "I will answer what you might ask."

Bones looks at Khan and says, "Fine. Would you like to join the crew of the Enterprise?"

Spock's eyebrow arches high at that, and he looks from McCoy to Khan. 

Jim, on the other hand, brightens and swivels in his chair to look at the Augment. "Yeah! Would you like to join the crew of the Enterprise?"

Khan glances at James and then over at Spock and Bones. "I do not know if I should be of much use on the Enterprise, but I should not like to be separated from your captain."

Bones demands, "Are you in love with Jim?"

Jim nearly falls out of his chair, again not for the first time, and stares at Bones, wide-eyed. "The hell! What kind of a question is that!?"

Spock sips at his tea in a way that is somehow diplomatic. "Perhaps one that is not entirely unfounded." 

Shit, if even the Vulcan agrees, they may as well wear flashing neon signs. 

Khan glances at Jim and says, "I am ridiculously in love with your captain, yes. However, I am alone in these feelings. He has been kind, but firm, in letting me know that he wishes nothing but to be free to pursue his own pleasures." He shrugs once and says, "He is my only family, Dr. McCoy."

Even the Vulcan is shocked. "You cannot--"

"What a load of bullshit," Jim cuts in. "The feeling is mutual." Oh, no you don't, Khan. Jim's not letting you take all the blame like that. Though, it does speak volumes about Khan's devotion to him, Jim has to admit. Still, he won't let things go down that path. 

Khan lets out a breath and says, "You didn't have to say that, James. But thank you. Still, I'm afraid your friends will think you are truly touched."

Bones goggles and then slumps back in his seat. "I didn't want to be right, Jim."

"Captain," Spock ventures, having regained some of his composure after nearly having choked on his tea, "is it possible that you are experiencing Stockholm Syndrome?"

Jim snorts, shaking his head and waving his hand dismissively. "You think I didn't consider that a million times? No, it's not Stockholm Syndrome." 

"It could be," Khan says. "We've spent no time apart for months. It might be best to separate us for some time, so James can be certain."

Bones stares even harder at Khan. "You do love Jim!"


	33. Serious Discussion and Cuddles

"All the more reason for you to take the ship and hide out for a bit while I go down to Earth," Jim insists, taking the opportunity to reinforce his plan. 

"I propose you perform extensive psychological evaluations on the captain, Doctor," says Spock, logic unwilling to accept this turn of events. Even for Jim, this is... extreme. 

Khan looks at James, now ignoring the other two completely, and asks, "You trust me now to come back? You don't think I'll leave you now?" 

Jim just blinks. "Why would you leave me?" It's an honest question. He has no idea why Khan would even think that. 

Bones looks between the two of them and asks, "I'm happy to just proclaim them both insane now."

"You did not want to be parted from me once," Khan says and ducks his head. "I've become old reliable as far as you are concerned." 

Jim shakes his head. "I'm not gonna ditch you and you're not gonna ditch me. You won't be able to convince me otherwise, either."

"It seems the captain's stubbornness has found a new target," Spock remarks dryly. 

Khan reaches out, cups his face and pulls him into a soft kiss, not even pretending to care about the other two. "I do not think running away will accomplish anything in my favor."

Bones' eyes bug at the sight and then shakes his head. "I don't think we can risk sending Jim to Starfleet Command."

"I'm not going to put you in harm's way," Jim retorts, pressing their foreheads together and frowning at him. Nobody could mistake the fondness there for anything else. 

"If it were to be made apparent the captain's...feelings towards Khan, it would be very dangerous for them both, indeed," Spock agrees. 

Khan darts a look at Spock and says, "I love your captain and will not see his career endangered. But you know as well as I how amazingly stubborn he is. And I cannot dissuade him, nor have I the heart to deny him." He turns back to James and kisses his forehead. 

Spock frowns just the slightest bit. He is not fond of Khan, nor will he ever forget the crimes the man has committed. However, for Jim to fall in love with such an individual, especially given his penchant for avoiding such things at all costs, does bring doubts and questions to Spock's mind. He looks to Kirk. "Neither Doctor McCoy nor I would wish for you to lose your career."

"Nor do I," Khan echoes the Vulcan and then sits back a bit. "James, you could make much of your time with me. After having freed so many slaves and bringing me to justice, your career would be even more more improved. And then you can plead for mercy for me, based on your standing." 

Jim raises his eyes towards the ceiling as if asking a higher power for patience, even if he doesn't believe in such a being. "I can do that without letting them stuff you in a cell to rot."

"And what if they demand Khan?" Bones asks. "And threaten your post if you don't turn him in? Will you leave Starfleet to go run off with him again?"

"It is likely the Admiralty will not be satisfied with mere promises, Captain," Spock adds. 

Jim lifts his chin, still somehow confident. "I'll think of something." 

"It is useless to try and persuade him differently," Khan says with a sigh. "Although he promised me that if you could not be persuaded, he would turn me in."

"You have so little faith in my friends," Jim tsks, crossing his arms over his chest and then looking over at Bones and Spock. "I know I scare the shit out of them sometimes, but they've always supported me when it's important."

Bones scowls at Jim and then at Khan. "Dead, Jim. You were dead. He killed you. I'm having a hard time supporting him for anything except jail." He groans and rubs a hand through his hair. "You're really gone for the guy?"

"It's not like he stuck a knife in my eye. You're being dramatic." Though, Jim does have to admit that dying was definitely not at all pleasant and not something he's looking forward to repeating, even if it is inevitable. 

"Perhaps not, but he was instrumental in bringing about your fate," Spock reminds him. The Vulcan certainly hasn't forgotten the events of that day, nor will he ever. His own shame at being unable to do anything to save his captain still burns. 

Khan looks away, not at all pleased to be reminded that his actions killed his lover, even temporarily. He admits to not feeling much guilt for what he's done, but that pains him. Also, they are all talking as if he is not there. The reminder that his fate is not his own to decide grates. 

Bones sighs and says, "So that's a yes. You'll never leave us alone unless we decide to back you, will you?"

"Bones... This is a good thing. Trust me. Please." Jim looks between his two friends, silently pleading for their support, which he's always had before. 

Spock looks first at McCoy, then to Khan and then back at Jim. He's silent for a moment, but then nods and fixes his gaze on the Augment once more. "While I do not agree with anything you have done in the past, nor do I find the thought of your company pleasant, Captain Kirk has made a large amount of his future dependent on you. I will do what I can to ensure that his decisions do not cause him harm, and thus I will also not hesitate to bring you to justice should you betray him."

Khan barely spares Spock a glare, but says, "That is fair enough. If anything happens to James, I do not plan to remain around for long after."

Bones says, "Fine, Jim, against every instinct I have, I'll back your play. Jesus, this is insane." 

Jim grins brightly, happy that he's got friends he can absolutely trust, and he even leans over to pull Bones into a hug. "Thanks, you guys. I really appreciate it. Spock, I'd hug you, but I think that would make you uncomfortable."

"Indeed," Spock says.

Bones sighs, but hugs Jim back for a moment, glad his friend is safe and sound, for the moment. "So, how do you want to do this, then?" he asks, looking over at where Khan sits so still and not exactly happy.

"Well, it'd help if you believed that he's not a psycho killer, for one, so I vote that Khan takes a bit of time to fill you in on exactly what happened to him?" Jim glances over at Khan, phrasing that as a question, so he knows it's not a demand. 

Khan glances at James and asks, "Since what time? Your friends are familiar with my tale since being woken by Marcus to when I met you." He shifts to face everyone more directly.

"Yeah, but all the stuff that happened to you before that... What you were made to endure, what they did to you." Jim frowns a little. He knows it's not a pleasant thing, but really wants Spock and Bones to understand. 

Khan nods once and says, "Very well, James, though I do not enjoy the telling." He lowers his head to look at his hands, which were knotted together in his lap. And then succinctly and with almost no inflection, he tells them everything, including details he has never revealed even to James before.

Bones watches Khan throughout the whole of the story and flicks his eyes several times toward Jim, his feelings clear in them.

Spock also listens intently, logging details to mentally check if they match up with what he already knows, and when the telling is finished, he sets his cup on the table, empty. "It seems you have indeed been through an ordeal in your life. I will, of course, verify many of the details you have provided, however..." he glances at Jim, who is looking at him intently, "I concede that your upbringing was morally wrong and that it would have a marked impact on your psychological development." 

Khan lifts his head to look at Spock and then Bones, reading pity in them that he does not like. He looks over at James and says, "I do not care much for pity."

"I know you don't. They needed to understand." Jim reaches over to brush his hand against Khan's briefly and then he looks over at Bones. "I'll submit to whatever tests you want to run on me." 

Bones ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'll do a first set of tests and then we'll have to bring in someone impartial to do some, as well. On you both."

Khan winces, lips pulling back in an instinctive snarl at the idea of more tests. "What good shall that do me? Or anyone?" His fingers reach for James.

"It is practical," Spock replies. "We must ensure that the captain has not been harmed or forced into helping you in any way, even if he has been...rather convincing." 

"Did you just call me a good actor?" Jim asks easily, actually a little amused. 

"I believe the proper idiom in this instance is 'if the shoe fits'," the Vulcan replies dryly. 

Jim actually laughs at that. Spock's attempts at human vernacular get him every time. 

"But what good shall come of my testing?" Khan demands. "So I may again be declared a soulless monster without regard for life? How shall that help anyone?"

Bones scowls at him and says, "If you are indeed improving, as Jim claims, your tests should show that as well."

Jim frowns a little, brows furrowing. That confuses him. "How are you gonna figure that out?" 

"Well, his psych tests should show more of a trend toward normal than in the past," Bones says with a roll of his eyes at Jim. "There are decades of research on him, if all he claims is true."

Jim's frown deepens a little more and then shakes his head. "Run your tests on me. If I'm clean and you know you can trust me, then you can take my word on him, okay?" 

"If you want him to go free, we need his tests as well," Bones says and looks firmly at Jim. "It will go a long way to help his case. They certainly will need that before they can trust him to even the smallest bit of freedom."

Khan snorts and rubs his fingers through his hair, before reaching for James' hand again, not ashamed to want the connection. "But if I am found as insane as ever, that shall not help him."

Spock firmly agrees. "The doctor is correct, Captain. Both you and Khan would benefit from submitting to psychological and physical testing."

Jim sighs and tips his head back before looking at Khan apologetically. "It's your decision." 

"I will do it," Khan says dully. "It hardly matters, a few more tests. Though perhaps if your Dr. McCoy finds me as insane as ever, you would be content to let me go to your Starfleet?"

Bones says, "That might be prudent, but I can tell you that Jim won't agree."

Jim smiles a little. "Bones still knows me better than you do." 

Spock stands and straightens himself fully. "These tests should be performed as soon as possible." 

Bones nods agreement and says, "Tomorrow morning. Separately. Jim, you can beam aboard our ship then, while Spock will come here. It will take a few hours."

Khan says, "There is also the matter of our prisoner, Mr. Raimus. It would be best for you to take him off our hands and get him to your Starfleet."

"Yeah. He can't stay in storage forever," Jim murmurs, not really thrilled about the testing, but knowing it's necessary.

Spock raises an eyebrow. "You have put him in with the cargo?"

"It's not like we have a brig," Jim snorts.

"Evidently. I have already prepared an area on our vessel to house Mr. Raimus," Spock replies easily. "I will escort him there." 

"You shall thus also inform Starfleet that you have seen us," Khan says quietly. "But that may also be for the best." He walks toward the door of the closet where Raimus is stashed. 

Bones moves to Jim's side. "There's still time to change your mind about all of this, Jim. We can take both Raimus and Khan to Starfleet Command."

Spock follows Khan towards the makeshift brig. "It will be evident, regardless, that we have met with you." 

Jim glances over at Bones and shakes his head. There's so many things he could tell Bones, so many reasons he could give, but he just settles on: "I won't bring Khan in unless he's got a fair chance." 

Bones nods once and bumps their arms together, before saying, "You are still you. Your loyalty to your friends is unshaken. Even if having Khan as a friend is beyond me." 

Khan opens the door and says, "I suggest you gag him to prevent listening to the filth he will tell you." 

"Like all the delicious ways I had your lovely little captain?" Raimus immediately spits, not at all thrilled to have new captors. 

"Oh, for fuck's sake, is he still at it?" Jim rolls his eyes and then stares at the eyebrows Spock is giving him. "What? Just ignore that asshole." 

Khan drags Raimus up by the collar and nearly throws him at Spock. "The fact that I have not already snapped his neck should be proof enough that your captain has had a positive influence on me."

Bones frowns at Jim again. "He raped you?" he demands.

"He likes to think he got that far," Jim mutters, waving his hand dismissively to get rid of the issue. He really doesn't want to discuss that. 

Spock, meanwhile, is decidedly not gentle in the way he guides Raimus back towards the transporter, and any further attempt at slander is quickly silenced with a shove. 

Bones murmurs, "We'll have to talk about that tomorrow, too, you know. I don't really like to leave you alone here."

Khan watches James with his best friend, silently glad for the doctor's unwavering loyalty. No matter what comes, there will be someone for James to lean on.

"I won't be alone. I'll have Khan," Jim corrects, letting Bones know he'll be fine and it's because Khan will protect him. 

Bones rolls his eyes and says, "I meant alone with him, but I know you care for him. Just...be careful, all right? Think of the rest of us who care for you sometimes."

"I've been alone with him for months, Bones. If you really want, though, you can sleep in the middle." Jim grins so broadly at that. That would be a great night. 

Khan makes a displeased noise that reminds everyone of how well he hears.

Bones barely resists punching Jim in the face and says, "You should be so lucky." He follows Spock to the transporter and calls back, "I guess I'm glad you're still a rampant jackass."

"That's never gonna change," Jim yells after him and goes to get another coffee. Well... That meeting could have gone a lot worse. He's actually pleased how it turned out.

Khan waits until they fade from view and then says, "Sleep in the middle. How droll you are."

Jim looks over at him and then sets his mug down so he can come over and wrap his arms around Khan's waist, nibbling lightly at his jaw. "Don't be jealous. I knew he'd never go for it."

"You would accept if he did," Khan says and raises his head away from James' nibbling for a second. But then the situation hits him hard where he lives, and he drops a hand to James' side, caressing lightly. "I am not an optimistic man." 

"Bones and Spock are gonna work with me on this. Between the three of us, we'll figure something out. We'll make this work." Jim still sounds so confident. He doesn't believe in no-win scenarios, and the one time he thought he might not make it out, he popped back to life. 

Khan's mouth lifts at the edges, and he says, "I do believe you may come out of this intact, James. They will certainly stand by you, and I imagine the rest of your crew will, as well."

Shut up. You'll be part of that crew, even if you're not going to believe that until you're on the bridge of my ship," Jim huffs. 

"Well, tomorrow will certainly be informative," Khan murmurs. "What with our being evaluated by your doctor, with whom you would gladly share a bed." 

Jim scrunches up his nose. "I can't tell if you're joking or if you're actually jealous."

"Both. He'd be good for you, though," Khan says and ducks his head to press a kiss to his forehead. 

"He's straight. And so's Spock, before you head in that direction." Yeah, better to head that one off at the pass, Jim thinks. 

Khan growls under his breath and drops his head to more properly kiss his lovely man, hands gentle on his waist. He rubs little circles on his back and tugs him closer. "At least we are rid of our guest." 

"And they didn't even suspect you'd just given me a mind-blowing blow job," Jim says innocently, biting lightly at Khan's lower lip. 

Khan makes a slightly disgruntled noise and says, "Can't imagine how they didn't. You're always even more annoyingly perky and full of yourself after an orgasm."

"I thought I fell asleep and snored loudly?" The blond laughs and pats Khan's ass. "You're so accommodating." 

"Yes, after that annoying habit, too," Khan gripes, but there is no heart in it. "I'm usually not." He gives James a slightly rude look for having broken that habit.

Jim smiles and leans in to kiss his lover tenderly, lingering a little. "I appreciate it." 

"You ought to," Khan says with a light snort and glances toward the mess. "Were you hungry?"

Jim's always had a habit of distracting himself from stressful situations with sex, but even then, just being around Khan tends to set off his libido at the slightest provocation. "Yeah, but not for food."

"No?" Khan asks and feigns surprise. "For what then? And do be specific."

Jim sinks down to his knees right there and nuzzles at Khan's groin, sliding his hands down along the Augment's thighs. "A mouthful of your cock."

Khan watches James sink to his knees and then strokes through his hair lightly. "That is what you want?" he asks. "Not something else? Something less hard on the knees?"

"You did such a good job earlier, I figured I'd repay the favor." Jim tips his head back to look up at him, as he lifts a hand to unclasp the fastenings of Khan's pants. 

"That's not the same," Khan says and thumbs over his cheeks. "I'd prefer to be in bed with you." 

"Yeah?" Jim licks at his lower lip and then stands after a moment, reaching for Khan's hand. "Let's go, then." 

Khan takes his hand and allows James to lead them to bed. He releases his grip then and lies back on the mattress, still dressed. He reaches out for his lover invitingly, looking every inch seductive and needy. Both of which he only showed truly to James.

And what a sight he makes. Jim takes a moment just to admire it before he crawls onto the bed after him, body already running hot with want to touch. "You're gorgeous, you know that?"

Khan tangles his fingers in James' hair and cradles his head gently. He tugs him closer and presses their entire lengths together. Murmuring contentedly at the feel of James in his arms, he answers, "I don't really care, except that you think it." 

"Gorgeous," Jim repeats as he slides his hand down Khan's body and into his pants, brushing his fingers along the underside of his lover's shaft teasingly. 

Khan growl-purrs and pushes in to the teasing fingers. "I want just to be tangled with you for awhile," he says. "Feel your body against mine." He reaches for James' shirt and gently removes it. 

Getting his shirt off means Jim has to take his hand out of Khan's pants, but as soon as the offending garment is gone, Jim's hand is right back stroking his lover's length. "I'm not going anywhere." 

Khan struggles out of his own shirt and tosses it aside, pressing their chests together. He doesn't push too much into the hand at his cock, not wanting to rush. "Slow," he murmurs into James' mouth.

"We did hours of slow," Jim whines, but doesn't try to make his hand move any faster. Instead, he tries to distract himself by latching his lips onto Khan's collarbone.

Khan sighs and maps James' back with his hands, before thumbing over his nipples with tender fingers. "Why do you wish for this to be over soon?"

"I'm impulsive and impatient and spontaneous. That's why I need someone equally stubborn to apply the brakes." Jim smiles a little, biting into Khan's skin carefully. 

Khan tips his head up and kisses him firmly, wanting to insist a little more. He catches James' hand and moved it out of his pants again. Placing those arms at his sides, he urges Jim on his back and angles his body so their groins bump gently.

Jim doesn't fight the shift in position, but does give Khan a teasing look. "'Let's go slow' says the guy who's rubbing against me." 

"I am," Khan purrs and nibbles at his lips. "It will not be my fault if you go up like a randy youth." He searches out the mark on James' neck, teeth closing naturally over the spot. 

"Bullshit. You do this to me on purpose." Jim whines again, but it dissolves into a quiet moan as Khan reaffirms that mark. It makes his cock twitch and fill up a little more, and Jim wonders briefly at the shiver of arousal that that goes down his spine. "I think I'm getting a kink for that..."

Khan smiles and lifts his head to kiss James. "You started by complaining about it," he says. "If you like, I'll take you on your hands and knees with my teeth sunk into that spot."

"Oh, fuck yes." Jim outright sudders in anticipation, already wriggling to get himself rolled over. He really, really, _really_ wants to get fucked like that. 

Khan huffs and allows him to roll over, mentally rolling his eyes at himself. Damn the impossible man for never being willing to wait. He hadn't meant right this second. But- He follows James to his knees and then pushes him flat on his stomach with a shove.

Khan should know, though, that if he suggests something like that, Jim won't want to wait. It sounds too good, and even the thought of it makes Jim grind his hips into the mattress. "Fuck. Do you know how hard it makes me when you do things like this?" Jim wonders if Khan can smell how aroused he is. 

"I have learned rather quickly," Khan says with a light kiss to James' nape. "You do not really hide anyway. Your desires are always quite clear." He drags fingers down James' right side to hook into his waistband and then tugs them slowly over the curve of his ass, so perfect and inviting.

"That's because I want you to know how much I want you..." Jim's already a little breathless, lifting his hips to help Khan get his pants down. He twitches a little when coarse fabric rubs over the sensitive skin of his cock, but it just serves to make him that much more interested. 

"James," Khan murmurs and presses the softest kiss to the mark on his nape. He leaves James' pants tangled at his knees and then casually spreads his ass to blow warm breath over the pretty little hole. 

Jim makes a quiet noise of surprise when he feels that breath on his intimate areas, but doesn't pull away. He just squirms a little, unused to the sensation. 

"You are sure you want this?" Khan asks, lightly touching the same spot. "You look a little raw." He still removes the remainder of his own clothes and kicks them off.

"Mm, yeah. Just use more lube." Jim wants to spread his legs further, but his pants are in the way, so he reaches back, instead, to help Khan part his cheeks. 

"You do like to do that," Khan murmurs and shifts so that James starts to fall forward, sliding off to the side to retrieve some lubricant. He chooses some of the extra slick, wanting to make sure James does not get hurt.

Jim props himself up so his ass is sticking up in the air, and he's got a pillow under his belly. "More that I just like having your big, thick cock inside me." 

Khan feels a surge of pride at the words and spreads himself over James for a moment. He tangles their fingers together and presses down for a moment, showing more than a hint of his enhanced strength.

That display makes Jim mewl for him, thoroughly turned on by his lover's superior strength. He knows Khan could rip him in two, but he's never hurt Jim like that, and it's so fucking arousing. 

Khan rumbles in response and pulls away again, reaching for the lubricant. "Stay still for me," he commands and empties a bit of the vial over the hole, before rubbing the oil in circles to spread it around. He slips the very tip of one finger, well slicked, into that opening, finding the way smooth. 

Jim's not very good at following instructions, so when Khan's finger presses into him, he presses back against it, rolling his hips to fuck himself on it slowly. "Mm, even your finger feels good, baby." 

Khan presses a hand to James' back to hold him in place. He nips at his tailbone and says, "Greedy." He feels that muscle give way and spreads the oil even thicker. "You're body is always so needy."

"It's entirely your fault." Jim had, sort of, turned down his libido when he was captain of the Enterprise, but now that he's got a lover who's just as horny as he is, he can't get enough. 

"My fault?" Khan asks and then adds more oil to his fingers, putting a second inside. He sounds doubtful, but rather enjoys the idea. The way he deliberately crooks his fingers to press against James' prostate proves it. 

"Yeah-- ah, fuck," Jim moans, pushing his ass further into the air, completely distracted by the new burst of pleasure. That slight burn of Khan stretching him out feels good, too.

"I'm only letting you have two," Khan decides, watching him press back for it. "You're not going to last for more." He twists his fingers in deeper and spread them wide to then draw back out.

It's not Jim's fault he's so responsive. He whines when those fingers are pulled out and he spreads his legs as wide as he can despite his pants being bundled at his knees and he looks over his shoulder pleadingly at Khan. "That's okay. Stretch me out with your cock. C'mon." 

Khan grabs the pants and rips them to shreds, freeing his lover's legs. Then he urges him up to his hands and knees. "Now, try to be still this time." He slicks himself and then covers James with his body again, just rubbing against his ass with his erection. 

Jim's so glad to be free of those pants that he immediately does as told, raising himself up on his hands so he can push his ass back against Khan, breath catching in his throat. "You want me to be still, but you tease me?"

"Yes," Khan growls and nuzzles at the fuzz at the base of his neck. "I'm not going to tease for long." He reaches back to ease James open and pushes slowly inside him, not going fast, but also not pausing. As his cock breaches and goes deep, he moves forward to pin James down with his strength again, gripping his hands.

 _Oh, God._ Jim squeezes his eyes shut and struggles to hold himself still against the thick shaft pushing into him. Even with all the lubricant, it still burns a little, but it's so fucking good that Jim is letting out quiet, whimpering moans with each breath. He's being filled up in more ways than one and it's amazing. "Fuck, you're so big." 

"Yes," Khan says and pushes once more to fully seat himself inside his James. "And you will never know another." He presses a soft kiss to an ear and then a cheek, before deliberately spreading both James' hands and legs further to put him more at the mercy of Khan's strength.

"Guess you'd better just keep your cock inside me all the time just to make sure there's no room for anybody else," Jim breathes, tugging lightly at Khan's hold, but there's no real intent to break free. Being pinned down like this is just making his cock harder. 

"You ever dare to cheat on me-" Khan grumbles and bites down on James' nape, threatening. But there is more than a tinge of affection in the grip, which he releases immediately. Shifting a little more, he finds the best position from which to thrust. "Ready?"

That bite makes Jim cry out, but purely in pleasure, and his breathing comes a little harder. "Fuck, yes, I'm ready. Fuck me until I forget all about anybody else!"

Khan exhales once and then begins to work his hips to and fro, slowly picking up his pace and power. He threads their fingers together even more tightly and uses his mouth to urge James to hang his head to expose his nape even more.

Jim absolutely loves this. Khan stretches him out just perfectly and every thrust sends delicious shivers along his skin. He tips his head forward when Khan urges for it and he rolls his shoulders back, ensuring there's plenty of skin for Khan to choose from. 

Khan explores the area with his mouth, even as he thrusts hard enough to make the bed jolt under them. He locates the spot he wants and clamps his teeth in deep, fastening tight to claim and hold James.

If it weren't for Khan holding him in place, Jim's pretty sure he'd be getting fucked through the bed right now, but he loves it. He begs for more, to be fucked harder, to feel Khan's strength making his bones shudder, and every time Khan's teeth dig a little deeper into his neck, Jim moans like a whore for him. 

Every moan acts like a spur to Khan's flanks, driving him on to greater heights. He begins fucking James in true earnest, keeping his body in place for each thrust with the power of his arms. His mouth remains fastened on his mark of claim, deepening and bruising the area. For once, he expressed his alpha male side in every way, demanding James accept it.

Jim accepts it with fervor, not even trying to stifle his moans as they get louder. The bed creaks in protest, right along with Jim's bones, but he wouldn't stop this for the world. He doesn't even need to touch himself; the sheer animalistic nature of this is making Jim's cock leak. 

Khan breathes raggedly through his nose, the intensity of their coupling making even his need for air a little greater. But it enables him to smell the musk and sweat of James' body, heightening his experience as every sense was infused with his lover, his James. His hips reach the full power he dares to use on his very human partner. Besides, the bed, which was reinforced to take extreme sexual activity, has begun to make very distressed noises.

Jim would actually be a little proud if they broke the bed, but then they'd be out of a bed. And he'd probably have to explain to Bones how he snapped his pelvis in two, so maybe not. 

Besides, he's too busy focusing on just breathing, timing it so his exhales match up with Khan's powerful thrusts that force the air out of his lungs anyway. His ass burns, stretched to the limit with the girth of his lover's shaft, and his legs tremble from trying to hold himself up under the onslaught. Through it all, though, Jim's getting closer and closer to the edge until he suddenly comes, splattering the sheets with his seed, as he cries out loud enough for it to echo in the room. "Noonien! FUCK!"

Khan does not fight his own orgasm, carried along by the wave of James' untouched release. He snaps his hips with every spurt, barely controlling them enough not to hurt. He knows in the dim recesses of his brain that James must be exhausted from their love-making and will surely collapse in a moment.

Khan's right. Jim can't hold himself up for long and as soon as Khan stops thrusting into him, Jim sinks down into the mattress with a groan that's both sore and contented.

Khan allows James to relax, unclamping his teeth from James' neck and easing back to decouple them. He explores his lover's pliant body with tender hands and arranges him on his side, leaving his neck open for more exploration. "Are you unharmed?" he questions, slipping some fingers between his cheeks to test for injury.

The blond hisses quietly at being opened again, but doesn't offer any other complaint. "Yeah, I'm fine. Not sure where my brain's gone to. Will find it later." He knows he's going to be very sore later, though, right from his neck to his knees.

Khan gently removes his fingers, noticing that James was leaking a little red, along with extra seed. He murmurs a soft apology and kisses the mark on James' neck. "I'll be back." He climbs off the bed to fetch a warm, wet cloth.

Jim whines when he's left alone in the bed and he rolls into the spot Khan vacated, stealing the residual warmth there. "Hurry." He just wants to be close right now. He doesn't care about getting cleaned up. 

Khan returns and tuts to find James has moved, not that he was surprised by his impossible lover. With gentle hands, he rolls James right back to his side and then parts his cheek to clean and soothe the area. Finally satisfied, he tosses the cloth back into the bathroom and then spoons up against James. His mouth searches out the mark on James' neck, pressing them lightly.

Jim vaguely wonders if he's going to end up with a scar there, the way Khan keeps mouthing at it. Still, he presses back against him, stifling a yawn with his pillow. After a moment of silence, Jim starts laughing to himself. 

Khan makes a noise of approval and asks, "What do you find so amusing?" He wraps an arm around James and tugs him in tight, pressed back to front.

Jim tips his head back, turning to the side a little so he can press a kiss to Khan's cheek. It's obvious that he's trying not to grin. "About how Bones is gonna lose his shit if I end up limping tomorrow." 

"I can soothe the aches before he comes," Khan says and settles them easily together. "Are you sleepy?"

"I'd rather have the aches for now. Half the satisfaction of a hard fuck comes from being sore after," Jim purrs, happy and warm. "You always make me sleepy when I come hard enough to forget my own name." 

"Thank you for allowing me to indulge my baser side," Khan murmurs. "My need to claim and mark you." He paused and kissed the spot tenderly.

"You don't have to worry about that. Any time you need or want to, I'm game." Jim means that, too. He had a damn good time. 

You shouldn't completely indulge my possessive nature," Khan mutters, but sounds inordinately pleased. He tests that indulgence by trailing a hand down James' abdomen to cover his spent sex. There was definite claim in the way his hand spreads over James' groin, along with a strange protectiveness. 

"And why not?" Jim groans quietly and pushes into Khan's hand a little. He might be fucked out, but he still enjoys the touch. 

"You'll make me worse about letting you away from me," Khan says, "and you still want much of your freedom." He settles his hand comfortably on James' cock and feels a sense of lassitude, certain he can actually sleep for awhile.

"It's not a problem if we'll be together," Jim replies, confident. "Just so long as you don't bend me over the captain's chair and take me during alpha shift." 

Khan hums approval of that idea, as his cock actually twitches at the idea of claiming his James so publicly. "Are you sure?" he asks softly.

"Maybe if we get infected by sex pollen and can blame it on alien flowers," Jim says with a laugh. "Otherwise, it's pretty against regulations."

"Oh, there's an idea," Khan rumbles in his deepest purr. "I might have to seek some of those out...of course, you'd end up being allergic."

"Oddly, I'm less allergic to alien things than I am to Earth things." Jim shrugs a little, not really sure why that is. "At least, I haven't ended up blue-faced and wheezing on some diplomat's table yet." 

Khan does not feel reassured, but tucks James even closer at the image. "Do not jinx yourself." He nips lightly at his lobe. 

"Spock and Bones know what to do. I'll be safe. You'd probably be there if anything happened to me, too. I'd be in very capable hands." Jim's definitely not worried, not with three diligent people looking out for him. 

"Taking care of you is definitely work for multiple people, even when one is an augment," Khan teases.

"Shuuuut up," Jim retorts, tipping his head back to bonk Khan's chin lightly. "Go to sleep." 

"After you," Khan rumbles with a slightly threatening squeeze of the soft length in his fingers. 

"Nngh. Can't sleep if you're gonna be putting my dick in a vice, right?" Still, Jim settles and closes his eyes, letting his sleepiness have the opportunity to take hold. 

"I won't hurt," Khan promises and cradles the flesh again. He presses slow and soft kisses to the skin nearest his mouth, encouraging the laziness of the moment.

Jim takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly, but then it just turns into a yawn. He falls quiet after that, slowly drifting into slumber. 

Khan allows himself to doze, as well, falling into a light slumber, curled around his lover tight. His hand remains firmly in place over James' groin.


	34. Tests

Khan wakes at various times throughout the night. His subconscious is unsettled by what the near future will bring, hence the frequent, short periods of alertness to check on his lover. Eventually, he wakes for good and settles in to wait for the morning. His fingers stroke lightly over James' body, not trying to wake him, but needing to touch. 

Jim wakes up rested and happy, those fingers roaming his skin bringing good dreams. "Mm, hey," he greets as he rolls over and snuggles into his lover, not quite ready to face the cold that's waiting outside of the blankets. 

Khan grips his James and tugs him in to warm him all over. "I would that we were elsewhere," he murmurs, kissing his forehead. "I do not long for the future.

"Why? Everything's going to be okay." Jim nuzzles against him, practically purring at all the attention. He doesn't think Khan should worry so much. Not that there's nothing to worry about, but Jim will make it work. 

"I let you be the optimist of us," Khan says and allows himself a few moments to enjoy the noises of a contented James. They soothe him a great deal. "Your friends will be contacting us soon." 

"Spock's an early riser. Bones either hates mornings or stays up all night. I'm thinking proooobably the latter, worrywart that he is. He's worse than you," Jim teases with a grin. 

"I am not sure that works out in favor of a lazy morning for us," Khan says and nuzzles under James' chin. "Are you sore?"

"Never does. I didn't get used to sleeping in until you kidnapped me." Jim yawns a little and stretches, testing out his body. He cringes when there's a twinge that runs up his backside. "A little."

Khan does not like the wince and massages tenderly at the small of James' back, murmuring apologies. He moves his hands to the lovely span of James' ass and gently works the cheeks. 

"You don't have to be sorry for anything," Jim murmurs back, comfortable and content, enjoying the attention and the affection. It's nice to just be pampered. 

Khan enjoys spoiling his lover with touch, as it also calms and eases himself. He searches for every ache that James displays and works to soothe them away. "Which of us shall be interviewed first?"

"They'll probably do it at the same time," Jim muses, arching and wriggling when Khan hits just the right places. "Spock will probably ask you a million questions while Bones attacks me with hyposprays. Not sure either of them could be called 'interviews'."

"I do not carry diseases he needs to inoculate you against," Khan says, obviously affronted. 

Jim laughs a little and nibbles at Khan's jaw to placate him. "You don't understand: Bones has a kink for hyposprays. Any excuse he can find to jab me full of one, he'll take. Hell, he'll probably just give me shots of vitamins and immune system boosters if he can't find anything else."

"Well, you could use vitamins," Khan concedes and notches his estimate of the doctor up for taking care of James. He searches out his mark and examines it, a little worried by how stark it is. "He may wish to heal my bite."

"Did it break the skin?" That's the only worry Jim has, really. He doesn't care if it's just bruised. That'll heal without a problem. 

"A little," Khan murmurs and presses the softest kiss there. "My claim on you...physical claim." He caresses James' body from shoulders to ass, before stilling again.

"Then I'll just get him to give me an antibiotic, and it can stay." Jim knows bites from humans almost always get infected, so he doesn't imagine that Khan's bite would be any different. Bones will know what to do. He expects to have to fight the doctor tooth and nail on it, though. 

"If you wish to have it removed-" Khan pauses, not wanting to lie by saying he wouldn't mind. "It is your choice, of course." 

"'Course I don't want it removed. Why would I?" Jim snorts quietly, obviously thinking that's a ridiculous notion.

Khan huffs a pleased breath and kisses the spot again. "I am possessive and like to see the mark I have made. But you may not care for the very same reason."

"I already said I'd wear the undershirts with higher collars, didn't I? Then I don't have to worry about it, and you'll know it's there, even if nobody else can see it." Jim figures that's a fair compromise between personal and work life. 

"You are a fickle man," Khan says, half-tease, and nips at his lower lip. "Yes, I will know. And I will appreciate the knowing."

"Then there's nothing to worry about, baby." Jim gives him a kiss, reaching up to mess Khan's hair affectionately. 

"Baby," Khan says with a snort of fake disgust. Still, the nickname is rather amusing. He pushes into the hands and then sighs. "Shall we get up?"

"Yep, you'd better get used to it." Jim's not about to give up on it. The idea of getting up makes him groan, but he knows it's probably wise to do so. "Yeah... Yeah, we should."

They'll be contacting us soon," Khan says and slides his fingers down James' spine. "And as much as I would share the shower with you, I do not trust myself not to linger far too long."

"Mm, no. You dirtied me, you have to clean me." Jim nods a little, set in his convictions. "It's only right, don't you think?"

Khan stares at him for a long moment and then smiles, eyes narrowing in pleasure. "I suppose I could be persuaded."

The blond bites lightly along his lover's jaw, hands trailing down to rub at Khan's hips. "Please?" 

Khan lifts James into his arms and moves to kneel on the bed, holding him as a bride across the threshold. "Ask one more time."

Jim grins a little, looking mischievous as he chews at his lower lip. "Please, love of my life, sugar in my coffee, take me to the shower and clean me out of all the come you filled me up with?" 

Khan's lips twitch and then he gives in to the soft laughter, even as he carries James toward the shower. "Well, as you have asked so sweetly..." 

"I could have convinced a Klingon to marry me with that," Jim replies seriously and then breaks out into a grin again. "Good thing I have no intention of marrying a Klingon, huh?"

"Yes, I don't know what I'd do," Khan says and dumps James' feet to the floor, before reaching for the controls.

Jim nearly pitches right over at the unexpected landing, but grapples onto Khan before that happens. "Assface," he chides and then makes sure Khan's in the way of the spray first, just in case it comes on cold. 

Khan grapples James in such a way that he lands a stinging smack to his ass, before aiming it into the cold water.

"OW," Jim whines, squirming and twisting, trying to get away. "That's cold! Don't be a jerk!"

Khan warms the water and then smooths over the red skin, before parting his cheeks to wash him out. "I do believe you started it," he says with amusement.

"I asked nicely and then you started being a dick." Jim pouts, but still leans against him, tucking his chin on Khan's shoulder. 

Khan hums disagreement and gently cradles James with one hand, releasing the hold on his ass. "You are always impossible."

"How's that make me impossible? I was being good!" the blond protests, pout becoming even deeper. "I said 'please' and everything."

"Have I deeply wronged you?" Khan asks teasingly. "How ever may I make it up to you?"

"You can do what you're supposed to, for one thing," Jim grumbles, biting into Khan's shoulder in retribution. 

Khan lifts James' face to kiss him sweetly and then pulls him snug. "Very well." He gently soaps and rinses off and out James' beautiful ass, worrying a little at the abraded edge of his hole.

Jim kisses him back, but spends the rest of the time with his face hidden against Khan's neck as the Augment cleans him out. He's definitely sore, but it's sort of a trophy, really. A reminder that he had fantastic sex last night. 

"Are you well?" Khan rumbles, turning his head enough to kiss gently at James' crown. He begins washing other parts of James easily in reach, back and shoulders and sides.

"Mm. Yeah, I'm good. Don't worry about me." Jim steals the soap from Khan to return the favor, rubbing Khan's back and down to his ass.

"I shall ever worry about you," Khan says and pushes lightly into the hands at his body. His own continue their wandering, never getting their fill of his lover. Indeed, he fears himself to be hopelessly lost to James.

"Two people in that club already," Jim quips, playfully squeezing at his lover's rear. "Suppose that's a good starting place for becoming friends with Spock and Bones, though."

"Yes, you have inspired loyalty," Khan agrees, heart tightening a little at the idea of competition. He nuzzles in to his hair and sighs softly. 

"All I know is that there's gonna be fifty percent more eyebrow directed at me when I do something stupid." Jim wraps his arm around Khan's waist and squeezes. "Not sure a guy's meant to take that kind of brow lashing." 

Khan hmphs under his breath and says, "Well, I can cease paying you mind, if that is what you prefer."

"No, don't do that. I'm a self-admitted attention whore. I'll shrivel up and die if you ignore me." Jim wriggles against him for emphasis, demanding even more of the brunet's attention.

Khan huffs and nips at James' neck. "And I am possessive, so the idea of others paying you attention displeases me." He grips around James' neck, not tightly, but with a hint of strength, and kisses him demandingly.

Jim actually moans at that grip, loving being manhandled by people he trusts. For him, it's bonding, and it's also letting go of the constant weight of being a captain. So, he's quite happy to let Khan show his strength a little. "Then you'll just have to give me all the attention I need."

"If I am permitted to remain with you, I shall attempt not to let you...shrivel," Khan says with a hint of amusement and then turns James gently around to wash his front. 

"Gonna keep me filled up all the time?" Jim purrs, but then there's a chiming from the console in the bedroom to indicate they're receiving a hail. "Fuck."

Khan snorts and releases his lover, stepping out to fetch a towel for himself. "You should wash off. I shall answer." He walks to the bedroom, wearing only the towel. 

"Tell them we were having wild and crazy sex in the shower, and that's why we couldn't answer!" Jim yells after him, laughing maniacally at his own genius. 

Khan answers the comm and says, "Captain Kirk is currently having wild monkey sex with himself in the shower and cannot answer your hail. Please leave a message."

Jim laughs so hard at that that he's sure Spock and Bones can hear it. "IT'S NOT WILD MONKEY SEX! IT'S REGULAR WILD SEX!" 

"I stand by my statement," Khan says without inflection. 

There was a moment of strange noise from the other side of the comm and then Bones says in a strangled voice, "My evaluation is already going badly."

Spock, listening in from his seat where he's drinking his tea, has managed not to spit it out all over the floor. "I propose the captain come over here for his examination while I travel to their ship to speak with Khan." 

"I will do whatever you prefer," Khan says, looking toward James.

Bones says, "It seems best to do the more formal exams here. We can exchange people once I'm done with Jim. Also, we're going to have security present when Khan comes here."

"Wait, what?" Jim rushes out of the shower, still completely naked, and he comes over to the console. "You brought security with you!?"

Bones sounds unamused, "People we trust, Jim. We weren't sure what the Hell was going on, you know. At the very least, you had that damned pirate with you. Relax." 

Khan says, "It was a reasonable precaution."

"I said for it to just be the two of you," Jim groans, smacking himself in the face with his palm. 

"At least Khan seems to understand the importance of precaution," Spock notes. 

Khan turns and kisses James' forehead, enjoying his nudity. "Surely you can trust other members of your crew."

Bones chimes in, "And did you really want us guarding Raimus alone? We're not going to be able to get rid of him for a bit."

"Please, that asshole couldn't overpower a five-year-old." Jim rolls his eyes, letting his hand once again sneak around Khan's waist. "I do trust my crew, but... security really wasn't necessary." 

"As Khan said, it was a reasonable precaution." Spock expects that this is probably one of the very few times he will ever agree with Khan. 

Khan removes his towel to dry off his lover, tender with every movement. "I would prefer to think that your friends are intelligent, if they have to look after you."

Bones sighs and says, "It's useless, but we try."

"Perhaps a willingess to be obstinate, moreso than intelligence, is required to keep Jim out of trouble. Even then, results are not guaranteed." Spock finishes his tea, puts it into the receptacle, and then stands. "We are ready to receive you on board, Captain."

"I'm naked," Jim points out, just because he knows it will make Spock twitch. 

"And I do not share James' nakedness without cause," Khan says.

"Oh God," Bones says, clearly traumatized. "Just get your ugly ass over here when you're fully clothed."

"Kirk out!" Jim chirps cheerfully before slamming his hand on the disconnect button. He grins up at Khan, thoroughly amused. "Think I gave 'em an aneurysm?"

"You're going to give me one," Khan tells him and leans in for another kiss. "You best get ready."

"I make life interesting." Jim smiles and licks at Khan's lower lip before heading over to find something to wear. He settles on things that are easy to put on and off: sweatpants and a t-shirt. Who knows what Bones is going to do to him, after all? 

Khan also changes, going for something a little less formidable than usual. "Do try not to antagonize the doctor too much. He must examine me after you."

"He's always grouchy, no matter what you do. It's like he's in permanent Geezer Mode." Jim shrugs a little, smiling faintly. Despite his complaints, he wouldn't change Bones for the world. "You ready?"

"Yes," Khan says and strokes James' right cheek. "I shall endeavor not to let your Vulcan kill me."

"Spock's secretly a giant fluff. Don't tell him I told you." Jim pats Khan on the shoulder and then heads for the transporter. "He has a soft spot for small animals."

"A shame I didn't know before, or I would have stolen a tribble," Khan says. "As I am no small animal."

"NO. No tribbles are allowed back on my ship. Jesus, those things..." Jim scrubs his hand through his hair and steps onto the transporter pad. "Just... no."

"Tell me you're not afraid of a purring piece of fuzz," Khan says with a faint smile. 

"That purring piece of fuzz is born pregnant. Now get on here." Jim gestures for Khan to come join him. "I know you're stalling 'cause you don't wanna go."

"I am sending you, while your Vulcan comes here," Khan reminds him. "Enjoy yourself." He activates the controls to send James to the other ship.

"Thought you were gonna come keep me company. Oh well." Jim pouts a little and waves before Khan sends him off. When he materializes, he can tell just by looking at Bones that he's going to have a fun time. Fuck. 

Bones folds his arms and says, "So, here we are again." He glances at Spock and then back to Jim. "C'mon, let's get this over with." 

"Try not to get too giddy with those hypos, Bones," Jim murmurs, following after the doctor like a kicked puppy. He hates checkups. Hates, hates, hates.

Bones has out his scanners again as soon as Jim enters the small med bay. "So, please tell me how you're feeling."

"Hundred percent awesome," Jim replies quickly, because he really doesn't want Bones asking him to pull all his clothes off. There's all sorts of bruises he doesn't need to know about. 

"Jim," Bones growls and brandishes a hypospray. "This is not going to work if you're flippant or insincere. Do you want to keep your ship and your damned maniac or not?"

"He's not a maniac. And I feel fine. I'm serious. There's nothing wrong with me. I don't know what you're expecting. I mean, you just saw me yesterday. It's not like he tortured me through the night." Mm, far from it. But like hell Jim's going to share that bit. 

Bones sighs and enters a few things in his PADD. "All right, let's start from the beginning. How did you end up with Khan Noonien Singh?"

Jim sighs. Fuck, that's gonna be a long story. Still, he tells Bones about how he woke up in the hospital with Khan leaning over him and smelling him, and the next thing he knew, he was getting kidnapped. And he tells Bones about how he was so sure this was some revenge scheme or a hostage situation, or something like that, but then Khan never actually hurt him. "I think we were somehow both surprised by the whole thing. I didn't think he would be compassionate, and he didn't think he'd see me as family." 

Bones listened with as little judgement as he could, under the circumstances, which was damned hard. "So, he offered you a chance to escape on the very first planet and you didn't take it?"

"Yeah. I mean, I wasn't exactly under lock and key for any of it." The blond shrugs a little. "I figured I had an opportunity to help somebody who was, you know, suicidally depressed. I've been there before in my life. It's not fun." 

Bones scrubs a hand over his face and says, "You decided to try and save Khan's life. That's what you're telling me."

"If Khan was on your operating table, could you bring yourself to just let him bleed out in front of you?" Jim looks right at his friend, knowing that Bones' conscience is just as demanding as his own. 

"That's not the same damned thing," Bones shoots back. "You knowingly ran off with a mass murderer. Jesus fuck." He blows out a deep breath. "All right. So, going after the pirates was Khan's idea?"

"I didn't run off with him. I was kidnapped. I knowingly decided not to run away," Jim replies, as if that were some important difference. "The pirates were-- well, we got ambushed at our first pit stop. Khan got injured, I couldn't just leave him, so I figured I'd haul his ass to the nearest hospital and then make my escape. Khan wouldn't go. He wanted to go after the pirates, wanted to die fighting, you know? Couldn't let him go it alone."

"So, what kind of relationship did you have right after you decided to stick with him?" Bones asks.

Jim rubs at the back of his neck, trying to recall his feelings from back then. "It wasn't friendly by any means. I thought he was a complete idiot for wanting to kill himself, but at the same time, I could kind of understand where he was coming from. I was a mess after I lost my brother. He lost his whole family." 

"So, you basically decided to look after him?" Bones asks. "And how long was it before your relationship changed into something closer?"

"A month or two, I guess? It's not like I wrote it down. I had a hard time believing that he actually thought of me as family. I just didn't get it. I didn't realize he meant literally until we were on some shithole moon and he said I was part Augment, 'cause of that blood transfusion." Jim realizes somewhat belated that this might cause Bones to freak out. ...Just a little. Shit. 

Bones just nods and says, "Honestly, Jim, you are a bit slow on the uptake sometimes. I had to replace your blood with a serum made of Khan's blood. That was going to change you a little bit...you are his family, in the simple genetic sense of having some augmented DNA. Not enough to really change you, but enough to bring you back from the dead."

You knew and you didn't explain that explicitly to me when I woke up!?" For fuck's sake, Jim mentally curses. "Did everyone but me know?"

Why do you think I asked you if you felt any megalomaniac tendencies?" Bones asks. "And I wanted you to recover a little more before I talked to you more seriously. How as I to know that Khan was going to get woken up and come kidnap you?"

"That's sort of something you tell a guy right away. 'Hey, how are you feeling? By the way, you're only ninety-five percent human now'." Jim throws his hands up in exasperation, not believing what he's hearing. 

Bones frowns and asks, "Does Khan know you don't consider him human?"

The blond blinks a little, confused by the question. "It's not really that. I know, on a base level, he's human, but at the same time, he's not. He's practically immortal and his brain works differently. It's not a bad thing."

Bones sighs and says, "Despite my dislike for the man, I have to admit that he and the other augments are pathetically mortal, Jim. I saw the images from what Marcus' man did to the other augments, the way they died in their cryotubes. It wasn't something I'd wish on my worst enemy...and let's be real, he became my worst enemy the second you died."

Jim's gaze drifts downward, a little pained to hear what truly happened to Khan's family. What a horrible thing... "I know, Bones. That wasn't really Khan's fault, though. I made the choice to go into the warp core. I didn't even know if I could fix it, but I had to try, and that was my choice."

Bones sighs and then continues with the questions, "So you got to know him better. And when did you start to have sex with him?"

Jim nearly chokes on his own spit at that and he looks at the doctor incredulously. "It's not like I wrote it on a fucking calendar," he huffs, but then he thinks. "Right after the mining colony, when we had about a week to get to our next destination." 

How long ago?" Bones asks. "Basically, we have to think about the effect of being kidnapped and stuck with your kidnapper for a long time, Jim."

"Fuck, I don't know. A month? I seriously don't even know how long I've been gone, Bones." Time sort of becomes meaningless in space when there's no days to guide you, only the chronometer that, more often than not, gets ignored. 

Bones mumbles under his breath and then asks, "And what are your feelings for Khan?" 

"You already know." Jim's really not one for sap, and he'll feel stupid gushing his feelings out all over the place. 

"Jim," Bones says impatiently. "I need you to tell me. You don't have to be ridiculous about it, but you do have to say it."

Jim grimaces and then sighs, hanging his head. "I love him," he mumbles.

Bones goes silent for several long minutes and then says, "Jesus, I think I forgot to breathe. You're serious? You really love him? Or think you do..." He runs a hand through his hair. 

Jim snorts. "It's not an 'I think I do'. I do. End of story." 

"And he loves you?" Bones asks. "Or says he does."

"He does," Jim replies confidently.

Bones nods and makes another note in his PADD. "And what do you want to do now?"

God, Jim hates it when Bones makes notes like that. It makes him feel crazy. "To get back to captaining my ship. With Khan."

"With Khan as what?" Bones pushes. "A prisoner? A member of the crew? A stowaway who you keep in your quarters?"

"A member of the crew. He deserves a chance to prove himself to Starfleet, and the Enterprise and her crew is well-suited to keeping an eye on him." Jim knows Khan won't be trusted right off the bat, but eventually...

"And if Starfleet disagrees with your assessment of Khan?" Bones asks. "What will you do if they sentence him to a longterm or even a life sentence? Or back to cryosleep?"

"Then I let him run." It's as simple as that. Jim's not condemning a man like Khan to life imprisonment. 

Bones stares at Jim and asks, "Do you plan to tell the evaluating Starfleet doctor, who is not going to be me, that? Because I'm rather in favor of you getting your ship back."

"I sure as fuck am not gonna tell them I'm in love with Khan, for one, so no, obviously I'm not gonna tell them that, either." Man, Bones thinks Jim's completely lost his mind, doesn't he? 

Bones scowls and barks back, "Well, I'm not entirely sure I feel great that you're going to fucking lie to keep your damned ship, either. Why not just let him go now? Tell him thanks for the good times, but you love your crew and ship and don't want him to be locked away by Starfleet. So, thanks for the memories."

"And just, what, be miserable the whole time because I'm fucking lonely?" Jim glares at Bones, bristling at the suggestion. "If you think I'm not going to fight for what's important to me, then you really don't know me at all."

"What difference does it make?" Bones argues right back. "If Starfleet doesn't see things your way, you're going to sned him on his way, aren't you? You're not planning to join him."

"It makes a difference!" Jim shouts, gesturing angrily. "I can make a convincing case! I can get Khan aboard the Enterprise. I can and I will."

"But you're not going to tell the Starfleet doctor that? What the hell are you going to say?" Bones demands. "Cause I have to say that completely assholery and egotism is not the way to go."

Jim growls a little, but lets out his breath slowly, making his way to the wall so he can lean against it and keep himself from pacing the room. "I'm going to tell them that, based on the experiences I have had in Khan's company over the past months, that I believe he is capable of reform and can be a great ally to the Federation. I'll tell them that I'd like to pioneer his continued rehabilitation by bringing him on board the Enterprise, where he will constantly be watched, but will have the opportunity to participate in selected missions until he's able to prove that he is trustworthy and capable. I'll tell them that he's not a monster, that he was forced to act the way he was because of injustices committed against him and his family by both past and present incarnations of Starfleet, but that he recognizes now that not all Starfleet personnel are like Marcus, or like the people who experimented on him." 

"They'll ask you if you'll accept it if they do sentence him to a harsher penalty," Bones says softly. "And they'll demand to take him into custody as soon as we announce we're back with him." He pauses and studies his friend's face intently. "Would he survive alone?"

"We're not going back with him right away. Like I said, I want to talk to the Admiralty first," Jim replies, but then he looks away when Bones stares at him like that. "He'll survive better out there than he will locked away in a cell for the rest of his years." 

"Jim, would you really send him into the black alone?" Bones asks, almost pained.

Jim licks at his lower lip. "I don't know." If it came down to it... would he go with Khan instead of staying with his crew? His crew is his family. Spock, Bones, Uhura... He doesn't want to leave them behind. He missed them so much while he was away. The thought of having to make a choice... Jim doesn't like pondering it. 

Bones blows out a long breath and says, "You better figure it out, Jim, and fast." He folds his hands together and frowns at them. "You're my best friend, Jim. I want what's best for you. And damn it all, if you're in love with that bastard and being with him is what's best for you, you know I'll do whatever completely dumbass and illegal things are necessary to make sure you get to keep being with him."

Jim shakes his head, pushing himself off the wall so he can come stand in front of Bones. "Being with my family is what's best for me, and Khan's part of that now. I don't want to leave him any more than I want to leave you." He sets his hand on Bones shoulder and gives it a light squeeze. "That's why I have to make this work. There isn't any other option."

"Starfeelt might not agree," Bones says miserably. "I know better than anyone that things don't always work out. Fuck, between the four of us we could start the club of how 'things don't always work out.'"

"You think I don't know that, Bones? But I don't care. I'm not giving up. I'll do whatever it takes to make the Admiralty see things my way. I already plan on calling in a lot of those people we rescued as character witnesses." Jim knows the Vulcans and the Gorn royalty, especially, will prove powerful allies.

Bones sighs and nods once, figuring he and Spock will have to be the ones who come up with the back-up plan. Jim is beyond reason when it comes to this...and that lends credence to the idea that he truly loves Khan. "And what of Khan?" he asks softly. "Is he stable? Especially if he were without you for a long period?"

Jim takes his hand back and glances toward the door, as if he expects Khan will be standing there. "I think he'd be okay as long as he knew he was going to see me again. That's... probably egotistical, though."

"No, I think that's the truth, given what we saw of him when he was trying to save his family. You're all the family he has now." Bones' frown deepens. "What if he were to lose you?"

"If I died? Not planning on doing that, but..." Jim runs his hand through his hair. "My best guess is that he'd probably go back to trying to off himself."

"Not that only way he could lose you or think he's lost you," Bones says. "So, you're his anchor." He jots that down, too. "Do you believe his view on non-augments has changed?"

Jim nods. "Yeah, I do. He didn't exactly have the most shining examples to go on before."

"And he'll accept Spock and me?" Bones asks and then makes a face. "I'm worried about Spock dealing with him."

The blond smiles a little, mood lifting just a bit. "I'm not. I know Khan's going to make an effort to get along, and Spock... I'll talk to him, but I think Spock can appreciate Khan's intellect. They'll find they've got more in common than they think." 

"Well, from a doctor's point of view, I think you're stark raving mad," Bones says, "but as your friend...as your friend, I think you've grown up an awful lot lately."

Jim pulls Bones in for a hug and just clings to him for a bit. "I'm a real boy now, huh?"

Bones hugs back, his own feelings for his best friend very obvious. "You've always been damn real, Jim, just not very mature. But when you fell, you went all the way."

"Believe me, it surprised me just as much as it surprised you. I know I've never been one for that sort of attachment, but... it just kind of happened."

"He's got to be the most intense person I've ever met," Bones says. "That's got to be a bit of a challenge for you." He refuses to let go of Jim, taking advantage of the unusual closeness.

It's been months of missing his friend that's built up. Jim doesn't really want to let go, either. "Not really. I think he's got the worse end of it." 

"Yeah, you're pretty intolerable, too," Bones says with light teasing. "But really, you're kind of the opposite of Khan, temperament wise."

"No, I'm the opposite of Spock. I'm just as hard-headed and rash and stubborn and egotistical as Khan is."

"But not as serious," Bones says. "You like to joke and keep things from getting too deep, no matter how you feel. I don't really see him being the same way."

"He's got the same sense of humor Spock does. Dry and witty and you have to be paying attention to catch it." Jim smiles just thinking about it, and he's just glad Bones can't see it, even if he can probably hear it in his voice. 

Bones pats Jim once on the back and says, "Yeah, you're a goner. Trying to get out of this is going to be so messed up." 

"S'why I'm not getting out of it," Jim replies easily, finally pulling out of that hug. "I'm going to make it work."

"Only you would manage to redeem and fall in love with Khan," Bones says, but sounds resigned, rather than upset.

"Well, better me than you, right?" Jim grins at that, trying not to laugh at the thought.

"Amen to that," Bones says. "We just get to try and keep you out of as much trouble as possible. Which seems just as bad."

Jim just looks immeasurably pleased with himself. "That's what you've been doing since you met me."

"And mostly failing," Bones says with a resigned sigh. "But this is somehow even crazier than usual. An illicit lover..."

"He's not illicit, Bones. He's just... ill-advised." Jim shrugs a little, but his smile doesn't fade. "If he were a Starfleet officer, you'd have nothing to complain about." 

"Yeah, that's kind of a huge if," Bones says with a snort. "He's a 300-year-old, augmented mass murderer. Congratulations."

Jim's right back to sighing, and he sets his fists on his hips. "Technically, I'm a mass-murderer, too, you know." 

"No, you're really not," Bones says and waves it away. "You'll argue he went temporarily insane after thinking all of his family were murdered and then again after they really were." 

"Yeah. You'd probably go a little crazy if the entirety of your family were wiped out. Most people would, never mind somebody with the means to avenge them. And yeah, I am. I allowed Nero and his crew to die. Willingly." 

"You offered me him mercy, when he didn't deserve it," Bones says. "And he refused the offer. You can't do anything about that."

"I could have still saved them, but I chose not to." Ignoring, of course, the fact that the Enterprise would have been sucked in, too, but Jim didn't know the true severity of their proximity to the black hole at the time.

"It's not the same, but we won't argue the point," Bones says with an eyeroll. "You're just willing to go to any lengths to protect and defend Khan."

"Yeah, I am," Jim agrees. "Just like you and Spock would help me." 

"Crash an entire ship deliberately into Georgia and then talk to me again," Bones mutters. 

"Point is, Bones, I'm not crazy, and neither is he. Just... talk to him a little. You'll figure it out."

"Well, he's next," Bones says. "I admit I'm not exactly sanguine about it. He's a mad dog, and I haven't got a muzzle."

"He won't bite. Though, he can probably smell your fear." Jim grins. 

"You said he was smelling you when you woke up," Bones says. "He could smell that you and he were of a kind now."

"Yeah, he could. Didn't really understand what it meant at the time. I figured he just smelled the lingering traces of the transfusion." Jim scratches at his side and ponders on that. "In retrospect, I was an idiot." 

"About which part?" Bones asks, sarcastic, but caring.

"Oh, shaddup. Seriously, though, his sense of smell is fantastic." 

"And so are other things?" Bones asks. "I don't doubt his sex drive can match even yours."

"Yeah. Everything's a little enhanced," Jim says, not at all embarrassed to talk about that sort of thing. "Everything."

"And not just a little," Bones says, amused despite himself. "No wonder you fell. Finally, someone who can eternally   
keep up with you."

"At least now you won't have to worry about me getting strange alien STDs?" Jim likes to be positive!

"Just about having your ass literally broken," Bones grumbles and scrubs a hand over his face.

"Hey, I'm up and around today, aren't I?" the blond replies cheekily. 

"Oh yuck," Bones says with great force. "I need to scrub out my brain."

Jim laughs loudly, slapping his friend on the arm. "Man up, Doctor. You can't be squeamish about that sort of thing." 

"I can when it's you," Bones says. "Not that I didn't get more than a few glances of your naked ass when we were roommates." 

"I bet you had wet dreams about my naked ass," Jim taunts with a cheeky smile. "S'okay. Everybody does."

Bones gives him a blank look and says, "Only in your dreams, Jim. I know better. Sooooo much better."

"Or maybe you spend your time dreaming about Spock?" Jim half expects to get hyposprayed for that little joke, so he actually braces himself for impact. 

Bones blanches and yes, true to form, hyposprays Jim with one of his prepped vitamin mixes. He darts toward his neck and then gets him in the side. The second one hits his neck when Jim reaches for the first spot. "What the fuck is that on your neck?"

"OW. JESUS," Jim recoils at the one-two hypospray punch and he staggers back, rubbing at both assaulted spots, looking at Bones like the man's a murdering maniac. "Two of them? Really?"

"I saw your damned readings, Jim, and you deserved and needed those vitamins," Bones says, now poking at the bite imprint on his neck. "Fuck, you let him mark you."

"You say that like I let him addict me to drugs." Jim twists so the mark is out of the doctor's reach and lifts a hand to cover it protectively. 

"No, just further proof that you love him," Bones says. "You've allowed him to do something you would've hated from anyone else."

"Yeah, so don't even think about taking a regenerator to it, 'kay?" Jim eyes his friend warily, trying to figure out what he's thinking.

"You want me to leave it," Bones says. "Why?" 

"'Cause it makes both of us happy," Jim replies with a shrug. 

"The mark makes you happy?" Bones asks. "Why?" He sounds a bit incredulous, unable to keep himself from asking.

Jim thinks for a little, tongue darting out to wet his lips. "I guess it's just a reminder that I'm not alone?" He doesn't mean that as an insult to Bones. He knows Bones has his back, but that's different than having somebody who loves you romantically. 

Bones frowns very slightly and says, "I guess you don't mean like a friend." He looks at the mark again and then says, "I'll leave it along then." 

"You know I know you're here for me. And Spock, too. But it's not the same thing. You were married once. I know you know what it feels like to have that." Though, Jim does know Bones' relationship didn't exactly end on ideal terms. 

"You want to marry Khan?" Bones demands, feeling more and more like he's fallen into Wonderland.

"No! Jesus, Bones!" Jim flails his arms, caught by surprise at the question. Marriage isn't even an option. Marriage is a swear word. Marriage is fucking scary. No. 

Bones stares at him and then shakes his head, confused again. "What? Why is that so crazy? You just said you loved the man!"

"Doesn't automatically mean I want to marry him! Fuck's sake. I'd think you should be the last person on the planet to advocate marriage." 

"That's not fair, Jim," Bones snaps at him and turns his back for a moment.

"I'm sorry." Jim immediately caves, coming over to wrap Bones in a hug from behind. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that. I just-- I don't want to marry him, okay?"

Bones sags a little and then says, "You know it doesn't make much sense. You're in love with the man and willing to risk your career for him, but not marry him?

"Marriage isn't something I'm interested in. I'm not like you, Bones. The thought of putting a ring on my finger and making a promise for life is..." Jim lets go of his friend and takes a step back, sighing. "I don't know. It just seems like a recipe for disaster."

Bones turns and looks at him with a skeptical expression. "So your plans to make Khan a lawful member of Starfleet is awesome, but marrying him is a recipe for disaster?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Jim's never seen a successful marriage. His mom threw herself into her work when his dad died, and Pike never married. Spock isn't married, Bones is divorced. 

"Yeah, hope that never comes up with him," Bones advises. "He'd like to keep you for life, from what you've said." 

"And that's not a problem."

Bones stares at him and then just shakes his head. "Well, I've never had any luck trying to figure you out before, so why should I now?"

"It's not that hard to understand. I just don't want to get married because nothing good ever seems to come out of it." Jim shrugs again. 

"All right," Bones says and pats his shoulder. "How do you plan to tell the crew about Khan?"

"I gotta let them get used to him being there in the first place. After that, I think it's actually probably better to let them figure it out on their own, if they figure it out at all. It's not like we're gonna be ridiculously public." Jim scrubs through his hair, already cringing at the thought of what Uhura will say. 

"I was thinking more of how were you going to introduce him on to the crew," Bones clarifies. "You need to remember a lot of people lost friends and family because of him. Some folks might want to leave the Enterprise if he joins."

"Yeah... I know. I just hope they trust me enough to see this through." Jim knows, too, a lot of it is going to be in how Khan presents himself. It won't be instantaneous, but over time, he might be able to redeem himself in the eyes of both the crew and the Federation. "I'll tell them before the Enterprise ships out. I won't trap anybody into a mission they don't think they can handle."

Bones nods and says, "I know you'll look after your crew, Jim. I just wanted to remind you that you will be affecting a lot of people, if he can join the Enterprise."

"If it really comes down to it and the crew can't take it..." Jim frowns and lowers his head, going quiet. After a pause and a deep breath, he continues, "I'll recommend Sulu for captaincy and get a smaller ship of my own."

Bones blows out a hot breath and then drops a hand on his shoulder, squeezing once gently. "You know the main crew will stick with you, Jim. Have you told Khan these things?"

Jim shakes his head, suddenly not feeling as optimistic about this whole thing as he did when he walked in here. "No."

"I think he'd like you to," Bones says. "I wasn't sure what to think after yesterday, but...I know that you love him now, Jim. And that makes me want to help you even more."

"Thanks, Bones." Jim smiles a little. "You're seriously the best friend a guy could have." 

"Well, you better remember that the next time you complain about my medical treatments," Bones says with a snort. "Now, how about we get something to eat and talk about stupid things until Spock brings your man over?"

"Yeah... Yeah, let's do that. I could use a proper drink. You got any of that good bourbon with you?"


	35. Mind Power

Khan paces the ship and waits for the Vulcan to materialize, not looking forward to this at all. But he knows he needs to make a positive impression somehow. He doesn't want to be sent away for good, even if Jim thinks it's to protect him. And the damned Vulcan is someone he needs on his side.

Spock beams over to Jim's ship, fully prepared with the information he'd researched the night before. This isn't going to be a pleasant conversation, he's sure, but it's one that must be had, and it should be quite enlightening. He greets Khan with a polite tip of his head and then regards the Augment with an analyzing gaze. "You appear agitated."

"I am not used to being in this kind of position," Khan says, eyeing the other man distrustfully. "And the last time we met alone was hardly pleasant for either of us."

"I came out victorious," Spock notes evenly. "Where would you like to hold our discussion?"

"You had help," Khan reminds him, pride pricked by the words. "And I was hardly at my best." He gestures to the ship and says, "Take your choice."

"Yet that does not change the outcome." Spock follows Khan's gesture and then heads for the Mess Hall, where they'd spoken earlier. It seems to be one of the more impersonal places on the ship, as Spock does not wish to speak with Khan in the quarters he shared with the captain. 

Khan sits at the mess table and looks at the Vulcan sitting across from him as calmly as he can. "Well, there is no point in not speaking freely, Commander."

Spock stays standing, keeping a polite distance away and clasping his hands behind his back. "Then you will not mind telling me what your true intentions toward Captain Kirk are."

"I wish to remain at his side for as long as he wants me," Khan says. "I have no other remaining family." He meets Spock's eyes steadily, hoping he sees the truth in them.

The Vulcan stares at the Augment for a moment, face blank as he evaluates that response. "And if he should one day be parted from you, by choice or by death, will you once again go on a rampage?"

"If it is by violent death then I will have preceded him," Khan says, "and if by another death, I will follow him. And if he chooses to send me away, there is only one place left for me and that is still the same." He looks at his hands and frowns, deep and sad. "Not that I shall let him know the third." 

That answer is satisfactory, so Spock moves on to the next topic. "I have researched the information you provided, including any resulting or coinciding events that would have taken place. Your account seems factual."

"Was there some part you thought might not be?" Khan asks sourly.

"Indeed. Your reputation has not exactly been sterling," Spock replies. "If you are to be made a member of Starfleet, the odds of which are quite low, would you be satisfied and would you perform your duties in accordance with regulation and to the best of your abilities?"

"I do not care a whit about being a Starfleet officer," Khan replies, "but I wish to remain with your captain. And I find that to do that, I will do any number of degrading things."

Spock refuses to be baited. "Being an officer of Starfleet is a respectable occupation. Captain Kirk will not be pleased if you do not respect the Federation, its people, and its regulations." 

"Your captain knows full well what I think of your Starfleet," Khan says. "Not that he would not prefer that I change my feelings."

"The Captain trusts you, but the rest of the crew will not. You will likely be the recipient of hate. Do you truly believe you will be able to tolerate that?" 

"How will that be different from most of the rest of my life?" Khan retorts.

"And in that light, what guarantee do we have that you will not break your word and kill Captain Kirk should it prove beneficial to do so?" Spock asks, narrowing his eyes slightly at Khan. 

"In what way can anything other than being with your captain ever be beneficial to me?" Khan asks. "What else is there for me? What would I be after?"

"Revenge would be the most likely motive," Spock notes with a raise of his eyebrow. 

"My opportunity for that came long ago," Khan says tiredly. "And I passed it by. There is nothing additional to be gained by chasing it now." 

The Vulcan makes a noncommittal noise of acknowledgement and then he lifts his chin, almost condescending. "Why did you 'fall in love' with Captain Kirk? Is it merely because you regard him as family, or was there some other motive?"

"I wanted him near me because he was my family, but I did not lose myself to him until I had been with him for some time," Khan says, cold as the bitterest winter chill now. "Would you like to mind rape me again to prove the truth to yourself?"

"I did what what necessary to defend myself. You had already violated several people's rights, so I do not see how you have a right to complain." Spock takes one step closer. "It was not pleasant for me, either. I do not like your mind. It is filled with angry, strong emotions that you cannot even being to control. It is no wonder you succumb to insanity as easily as you do." 

"Says the man who nearly choked James Kirk to death on the very bridge of the Enterprise," Khan counters with a sneer. "And yet, you will not be able to deny, Commander, that your Captain wishes me with him. And it will cause him great unhappiness if you are against me."

Spock takes another step forward, unclasping his hands so he can raise one towards Khan. "I will verify your intentions."

Khan rolls his hands into fists and says, "I do not wish your mind in mine again." He forces himself to stay still and not lash out at the Vulcan. "But I promised your captain, and I will keep my promise."

"Relax." Spock is reluctant to do this, as well, but he needs to know the whole truth of the situation, so he presses his fingers to the psi points on Khan's face. "My mind to your mind..."

Impotent rage roars through Khan's mind, along with the demand that Spock just get it the hell over with. He fights for some kind of control over his emotions and thoughts, before outright dragging the Vulcan in and just flooding him with everything in a wave- loneliness, emptiness, the light that is James, the darkness that is everything else- and then trying to shove him right back out again.

It's an overwhelming flood that crashes over Spock, and he's only able to withstand it for a few moments before he needs to pull away once again, reeling from the impact of Khan's emotions. He takes a few deep breaths to steady himself and then looks at Khan. The Augment has not been lying about his feelings for the captain. "That was... enlightening."

"I will not allow that again, not for any reason," Khan says, feeling sick through to his bones, violated in ways his teachers and Marcus could never dream of.

"It is far more unpleasant when the recipient resists." It's not an apology, nor will Spock ever offer one. However, he has no other logical choice but to believe that Khan has been telling the truth. "I have no further questions." Spock has seen everything he needs and knows it would be wise to meditate and regain his mental shielding. 

"Get away from me," Khan snarls in response to that and then walks toward the bedroom and the shower, where he literally will scrub himself until he bleeds, wishing he could do the same to his mind.

Spock returns to the other ship. It's time to meet with McCoy and share his findings.

~~~~~~

Bones looks up when Spock reappears on the ship and asks, "How did it go with Khan?"

Spock frowns just slightly, only enough for a friend to catch the gesture and then looks over at Kirk. Deciding not to linger in the doorway of the Mess Hall, he moves inside and stands across the table from the two men. "He did not lie to us." He tips his head, regarding the blond more closely, and then the drink he's holding. "Captain, are you inebriated?"

"Yesss," Jim replies, leaning forward to rest his head on the table. "Don't ruin it, okay? Work stuff -- and this is work stuff -- can wait until the room isn't warbly anymore."

Bones ignores Jim and asks, "How did he take your method of discovering that he'd told the truth?" 

"Not well," Spock replies, resisting the urge to rub at his temple. "It was not pleasant for either participant."

"Really?" Jim asks, somewhat surprised. "Kinda hoped it would go better this time..." He frowns a bit, somewhat worried about Khan. "He's okay, though?"

"I did not harm him in any way, so I suspect he should recover from whatever mental trauma he inflicted upon himself quickly."

"MENTAL TRAUMA?" Jim stands up a little too quickly and nearly falls over. "Fff-- I should go talk to him." 

"He inflicted it on himself?" Bones asks somewhat dubiously and moves to catch Jim. "Spock, we did talk about this. A mind meld is not something to trifle with." 

"I am moreso aware of the dangers and risks than you, Doctor," Spock replies, voice clipped. "I did nothing but read the thoughts present in his mind."

"Okay, okay," Jim holds up his hands, aware that Spock's getting thoroughly offended. "I'll go talk to 'im 'n' you can take a break."

Bones snorts and says, "Yeah, I believe that. This is going to make him so much easier for his evaluation." He hangs his head and shakes it a few times.

Jim elbows Bones and then heads for the door. "Bones, don't bait Spock. Spock, don't logic Bones."

"Captain, I am wary about you approaching Khan in his rather emotional state. He may lose his temper and--"

Jim cuts Spock off with a wave of his hand. "Don't worry about it. Just focus on not killin' Bones and vice-versa." Then he's gone, heading for the transporter to beam himself to the other ship. 

Khan sits in a huddle in the shower, the water still pouring down on him. He still feels dirty, inside and out, and completely undone. He hates it. Hates that he had to submit to the Vulcan and give him one of the last things that is truly his.

Jim figures that when he can't find Khan in the Mess, the Augment must be in there room, and it's a short search after that that leads him to the shower. The sight that's in there, though, nearly breaks his heart. "Baby?" Jim strips out of his clothes and pushes the frosted barrier aside so he can crawl in to wrap his arms around Khan. "You okay?"


	36. A Little Healing

Khan shivers and presses into James, not trusting himself to speak. Anger hums under his skin, but so does vulnerability and loathing. He shakes his head, fringe hiding his eyes.

"What happened?" Jim already knows, but he'd rather hear Khan's side of things. He holds his lover a little tighter, nuzzling into his hair reassuringly. 

"I let him see, like you wanted," Khan growls, fighting to keep his voice from shaking. "I didn't like it. And I could feel, for one second, how much he hates me." 

"That'll change," Jim promises. "I think he's scared of you. You didn't see him when I was stuck in the warp core. He-- I think he just doesn't want you to hurt me again." He presses a kiss to the top of Khan's head. "I know you won't, though." 

"I could," Khan hisses. "Right now, I want to tear myself apart. I want to rip out my mind and splatter it all over the shower to cleanse the stain from what he took from me." 

"What did he take?" Jim doesn't quite understand. Khan's not making any sense. 

"Whatever he wanted," Khan says. "I let him in my mind, so he could see that I was telling the truth." He brings his fisted hands down hard on the shower floor, cracking it in both spots. "I have almost nothing left, James. And to protect one thing, I gave up another." 

"I don't understand. So he saw what you were thinking. You've still got those thoughts and feelings. It's not like they're gone, right?" Jim's just getting more and more confused, brows furrowing in concern. 

"It was a rape," Khan says quietly, "for all that I allowed it." He shudders and then snarls, "I hate myself."

Jim lowers his head so he can press their cheeks together. "I'm sorry."

Khan shuts his eyes and says, "It was not your fault, James. I agreed. And I proved at least that I will follow you, whatever else I may have failed at." 

"No. I shouldn't have asked that of you. I didn't know it would be so hard on you." Jim rubs lightly at Khan's reddened skin, trying to soothe him somehow. 

Your meld with a Vulcan was consensual, if strange," Khan says. "You do not understand what it is to have someone invade without permission or even with permission given reluctantly. You did not know."

"It's still my fault, and I'm sorry. If it makes you feel any better, I don't think Spock had a great time of it, either." Jim frowns more, trying to figure out what he should do. "Is there some way I can help?"

Khan raises his head and says, "I find things easier when you are with me." 

"Then I'll stay. I'll stay as long as you want me to."

"Not here," Khan murmurs and slowly stands, pulling James up with him. He reaches to turn off the water, still holding his lover close. 

"Bed?" Jim asks, following him up and reaching out of the shower for a towel big enough to wrap around the both of them. 

Khan tugs the towel tighter around them, entwining with James. He leans in for a kiss, just the briefest touch of lips. "Bed."

"Okay." Jim returns that kiss, but keeps it chaste, not wanting to test Khan's boundaries. He tugs at him lightly, leading him to bed, and guides him to lie down.

A little bemused by James' actions, but not unwilling to follow his lead, Khan lies back on the bed and looks up at him. "James?"

Jim sprawls himself on top of Khan, wrapping him in a protective cocoon of blankets and warm, wet skin. "Shh, it's okay."

Khan rolls and tangles them together more firmly, pressing his face into James' shoulder. He allows himself to be weak, to find comfort in his lover and let some of the stain fade from his mind. 

As promised, Jim will stay right there, for as long as Khan needs. Though... he might fall asleep if silence reigns for too long. There's still bourbon drifting in his system. 

"Tell me...how it went with your friend...the doctor," Khan says and rubs his fingers over Jim's chest, not trying to arouse, but seeking more closeness.

"He understands. He didn't even really fight me that much when I said I wanted to keep this mark." Jim rubs lightly at the bite on his neck, smiling a little. "Bones is a good guy, even if he does stab me with needles too often." 

Khan shifts to lift his head and looks into James' eyes, his own still somewhat dim from the experience with Spock. "And your Vulcan, will getting what he wanted from my mind change his own?"

"Yeah. I'm sure it will. Spock's a guy who relies on facts, and now that he has them, he can make the right choice." Jim squeezes his arms tight around Khan's waist, holding him as close as he can. 

"He knows I will do what I can to stay with you," Khan says and lowers his head again, resting on James' chest. "And that there is nothing else. I can tell you about it, but he knows...and if anyone other than myself should know, it would be you and only you."

Jim rubs their cheeks together, soft and affectionate. "I promise, Spock isn't a bad guy; he just doesn't understand these things as well as a full-blooded human does because he's so busy denying it in himself." 

Khan starts slightly at the move, still unused to affection, but then presses in to the gesture, wanting. "I thought he had someone he cares about."

"He does. He's just absolutely terrible at expressing it." Jim pillows his head against Khan's shoulder and stifles a yawn. "He tries too hard to be Vulcan." 

"He breaks the rules well enough when it comes to me," Khan mutters, sounding a little petulant amongst the hurt.

"He's probably a little protective because, you know... I died." There's no gentle way to phrase that, so Jim doesn't really bother. "And he hasn't seen me in months." 

Khan pulls away from James and turns his back, smarting from the deserved blow. He doesn't like feeling like the oily, diseased feeling beneath his skin and in his mind is something well-earned, but it is. A just reward for actions all failed. And some black.

"Hey..." Jim reaches out for him again, snuggling up against his back and pressing a kiss to the nape of his neck. "That wasn't really your fault. I don't blame you for it. And I'm not saying you deserve to feel like shit, because you don't. That's not it at all. I just don't want you to hate Spock. He's got his reasons. They're not necessarily right, but he has them." 

Khan nods once, jerky and unconvinced. He had his reasons, too, but all his actions have come up against him. It's times like this he feels tired all over again, the three-hundred-year-old unfrozen man, out of place and time. He wishes for a moment that James did not care for him, that he loved completely unrequited, so he might seek out his own rest. But no, whatever else may be lost to him, Khan has never been loved, not in all his years. He does not want to lose that. He presses back into James, accepting the offered comfort again. 

Jim slips his other arm under Khan, so he can tug him closer and press their bodies flush together and then tangles his legs with his lover's just to make the union complete. "Try to get some sleep. I'll be right here. I promise."

"Thank you," Khan says quietly and shuts his eyes. He focuses on the sounds of James' breath and heartbeat, until they finally lure him in to slumber.

Jim wakes up three hours later, curling tightly around Khan and stifling his yawn so he doesn't wake up his lover. Not that he's entirely sure Khan is still asleep. 

Khan wakes up a few moments after Jim's breathing changes, instincts cued by his lover. He lifts his head and then eases himself over, seeking James' mouth with his own.

Jim smiles into that kiss, stroking at Khan's side tenderly. "Hey. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Yes, but I do not mind," Khan murmurs and kisses him even more deeply. "You, I never mind now. Once, I might have."

Jim's smile grows, fingers tracing affectionate little patterns under the hem of Khan's shirt. "Yeah, even my friends have a hard time tolerating me." He pauses, pulling back enough to examine his lover. "Feeling better?"

"That's not what I meant," Khan assures and pulls off his shirt. He blows off a warm breath over Jim's neck and asks for what he wants, "I would like to feel you all over me." 

Jim rolls them over so he can lie on top of Khan, presses their chests together, skin-to-skin, and nuzzles up under the Augment's chin, kissing at his adam's apple. "Like this?"

Khan's arms go around James to hold him close and murmurs, "This will do. I shall have to go check in with your doctor today. I cannot put it off again."

"I'm sure Bones understands. Don't worry about that. If you don't feel up to it, I'll talk to him and you can do it tomorrow." And who knows? Maybe Bones is still dealing with the flood of information from yesterday, anyway. "Wait. Is it even tomorrow? It can't have been that late when we went to bed..." Damn space and its lack of a sunrise. 

Khan sighs and says "It's not been that long, but it is quite late for those who keep any kind of normal hours. And will you go to your Vulcan and ask of me?"

"Not yet. He probably wants some time to meditate." Jim shakes his head, latching his mouth just above Khan's collarbone and sucking at the skin. 

Khan rumbles a slight murmur of pleasure and lets his head fall back. He delights in the idea that James still wants him and allows it to make him passive under his ministrations. "I wish I could clear my mind in such a way."

Once that skin has purpled slightly, and Jim is satisfied with his work, he pulls off and licks at the bruised spot. "You can clear your mind in other ways. You said just being with me helps, right?"

Khan touches the mark and says, "Yes, you are a balm to my wounds." He wraps his hand around James' neck to trace his own mark. "I am not feeling worthy of this right now," he admits.

"Why not? What would make you unworthy in any sense?" Jim certainly doesn't see it that way. If anything, Khan's more worthy because he _needs_ it.

Khan rumbles satisfaction at the words and tugs him in to a kiss. He thanks him with mouth and body, hands caressing the warmth of his skin and the curve of his ass.

Jim thinks it's a good sign that Khan is getting a little more handsy, so he encourages it, making a happy noise in the back of his throat. He licks at the Augment's lower lip before tugging it gently between his teeth and smiling. "Are you still tired?"

"I want you," Khan says, "more than I want to sleep." He traces the curve of his spine and says, "But I always want you."

"It's kind of nice, being wanted all the time." Jim kisses all along Khan's jaw, occasionally nipping gently at the tender skin. "If you want me to do anything in particular, you just have to tell me. I want to help in any way I can."

"I believe you," Khan says in quiet amazement and pulls James up for a kiss, deepening it as he rolls them to put himself on top again. He wants so many things he can hardly focus on any one.

"I'd hope so," the blond murmurs between kisses and presses his tongue against Khan's, only making a minor attempt at dominance before he submits completely. Jim will be whatever Khan needs him to be. 

James feels right in Khan's arms and that helps wash away some of the lingering stain. He deepens the kiss even more, before pulling away with the softest of sounds made by the parting skin. "May I be inside you?"

Jim gives him such a genuine smile at that, eyes crinkling at the corners. "Yeah." He slides his hands down Khan's sides, lingering at his hips. "I love you." 

"James," Khan moans and repeats the words, "I love you. And I need you. I'm addicted to you." He kisses the crinkles at each of his eyes and then slides down to mouth and lick at all of James, starting with the cheeks and moving down. 

"Worse things to be addicted to," Jim whispers, eyes half closed as he watches Khan, entranced by the sight of his lover. "But... I'd go crazy without you, too." He groans quietly when Khan hits his sensitive spots, and before the brunet is even half way down, Jim has already spread his legs invitingly. 

Khan scrapes his teeth over the sensitive ridge of James' pubic bone. He runs his hands down the warm, solidness of his lover's thighs and calves. "I'm happy to stay addicted." He takes James right into his mouth and sucks, eyes falling shut. 

Jim shivers a little at the touches, goosebumps forming along his skin. Arching up, he reaches down to thread his fingers into Khan's hair and he bites at his lip to keep his moan quiet. Khan knows just how to make his toes curl. 

Khan attends to James with quiet diligence, senses swimming in his lover. The warm, musky scent fills his nostrils and adds to the taste of James on his tongue. He savors the texture and feel, too, using only said tongue for touch. His hands caress James' hips, just holding, without keeping him still. 

Jim can't keep himself still. Khan's tongue is wet and warm against that sensitive skin, making his cock full and hard. He's hypnotized, watching his lover bob up and down along his shaft, and rocks up slowly to meet him. 

The deep noise Khan makes in the back of his throat denotes nothing but satisfaction and pleasure. He distracts himself from everything else by focusing solely on giving to his lover, answering his thrusts with particularly hard sucks and a hint of teeth. Giving head is not something he ever had much pride in, but he feels a deep satisfaction in giving so much to James. 

There's equal delight on Jim's end, too. Khan's getting so good at knowing exactly what Jim likes that it's not long before the blond is lost in cries of "Noonien!" as he comes on his lover's tongue, shivering and twitching and completely overwhelmed.

Khan does not hesitate to swallow down every last drop and allows James to slip from his mouth only when he is completely soft and more stimulation promises pain, in place of pleasure. He continues to explore down his legs, though, mouthing over the soft skin and wiry hairs.

Jim's in such a daze, eyes half-closed, breathing slowing back down, fingers uncurling from where he'd tangled them in the sheets. "Holy fuck," he breathes, watching Khan. "That was good..." 

Khan licks and then nibbles at the inside of James' left knee, before trailing his teeth down his strong calf. He pauses and glances up at James for a moment, eyes warm, but still somehow sad, before he plays little piggy with each of James' toes on his left foot...using his mouth. 

The blond is practically purring, making pleased hums in the back of his throat, head lolled back to rest on the pillows. It's not until Khan reaches his toes that there's a sharp burst of laughter and a fit of wiggling.

Khan moves his mouth away, smiling faintly at his lover. He presses a kiss to the middle of the arch, testing the reaction there.

There's another twitch, not as strong as the first, but Jim's eying Khan with something that's a cross between wariness and amusement. "Don't even think about it." 

Khan looks at him without guile and says, "Some lovers find this most arousing." He moves away from ticklish feet though, shifting to work on James' right calf.

"Some lovers aren't ticklish. Now you know my one true weakness. Don't tell anybody," Jim whispers conspiratorially. "Just be glad I didn't kick you in the face. That's happened before." 

Khan bites down lightly on the flash beneath his mouth and then rolls to one side, pulling himself up to lie beside his lover. He drops a hand on a strong abdomen and traces the muscle there, eyes on James' face.

Jim hisses lightly at the bite, but then rolls over enough that he can hook his leg over Khan's hips and draw them closer, until they're groin-to-groin with no air in between. "Don't be mad?" The blond gives Khan big, blue puppy eyes before leaning in to kiss him apologetically. 

"I'm not angry," Khan murmurs and kisses his back, tilting his head to deepen the contact. "I am grateful."

"Did I ruin the mood?" Jim asks, pulling back so he can nuzzle up under Khan's chin and bite down on the bruise he made earlier. "If you still want to be inside me..."

"No, why would you think you ruined anything?" Khan asks and hisses softly at the bite. He strokes over the planes of James' chest and lightly tweaks each nipple.

"'Cause I have a habit of doing that accidentally. Comes with having a skull as thick as a Vulcan's." Jim smiles a little, glad he hasn't said the wrong thing, and rolls his hips forward to rub himself against his lover.

Khan reaches out to cup James' ass and tugs him close, rutting against him very gently. He slides a hand up his spine and cups the back of James' head to kiss him sweetly. Rolling James on his back, he urges him to spread his legs.

It doesn't take much urging. Jim's all-too-eager to spread his legs for Khan and the moan he lets out into their kiss proves it. Khan is his aphrodisiac. Everything about the Augment screams sex, and Jim's not at all immune. 

"James," Khan whispers and rests their heads together, just savoring for a moment. He finally reaches for his favorite of the varieties of lubricant, a slick oil which eases the way in even small amounts. Tilting the vial, he pours a little on his fingers and plays with James' perineum, massaging his prostate that way. 

The blond grunts quietly when the cold oil makes contact with his skin, but eases quickly, shivers of cold replaced with shivers of pleasure. "Fuck, that feels good." He spreads his legs a little more, lifting them to his chest. 

"Sorry," Khan murmurs at James' grunt, but continues to play with the same spot. He pauses when James exposes himself and grips his ass gently, easing him open even more and bending him back.

"Mm. Force me open, baby," Jim moans. "I like it when you spread my ass." He's definitely not afraid to give positive feedback. Little whore that he is, he's always happy when Khan spreads him apart like Jim will never belong to anybody else. 

Khan snorts lightly and lowers his head to lick over the pink, slightly twitchy hole that he plans to penetrate very soon. But for now, he indulges his oral tendencies again, trying to drown himself in James. And this was the best way, suffused with both musky odor and flavor, even as he urges pleasure out of his lover.

Jim hisses quietly in surprise, sucking in a breath, and his back arches, mouth falling open. He'll never cease to be amazed by Khan's tendency towards using his mouth. It doesn't seem to fit with his personality, but Jim thinks maybe it has something to do with Khan's seeming urge to claim his mates in every way possible. Jim's not complaining. "Noonien... Fuck, deeper! I need you deeper." 

Khan seals his mouth over the hole and sucks hard for a moment, before scraping his teeth over the muscle playfully. "I will. I need you, too," he murmurs, warming some lubricant this time, before rubbing over the muscle again. 

Jim squirms at the odd, but not unpleasant, sensation, quivering slightly at the feeling of teeth against delicate skin. He's glad Khan warms the oil. It feels much nicer when it slicks his skin, and Jim clenches, making Khan work a little harder. 

Khan makes a slightly discontented noise at the way James' body closes against him. "James." He pulls his hand away and puts his mouth back down, licking wetly at the spot. He wants to feel James loosen again, before trying to put his fingers inside.

Jim just smiles mischievously, lifting his head so he can look down at his lover, head stuck between his legs. It truly is a glorious sight. "Yeeeeees?"

Khan lifts his head and moves up and over James, linking their mouths to share his lover's flavor with him. He keeps James' legs spread with his strong hands, cock angling to rub lightly in the slick area.

Jim can't say he finds his own taste particularly pleasant. Then again, he's not trying to seduce himself, so as long as Khan likes the way he tastes and looks and smells, Jim's happy. That cock rubbing against him, though, is a proper distraction, and it makes him groan with want, automatically loosening to beg Khan to shove that thick shaft right inside him.

Khan reaches back to press a finger right inside James, sliding it in and out slowly. "Why do you make everything complicated?" he purrs and licks into his mouth again, tongue and finger working in tandem.

"Because you like it," Jim replies cheekily before his mouth is claimed once again. He clamps down around Khan's finger every time it slides out of him, letting out a sultry moan. Even if he came not long ago, he's starting to get aroused again.

"This between us, could be easy," Khan murmurs and spears James with a second finger. "I would not mind ease in the joining of our bodies. Simple pleasure."

"It is easy. What are you talking about?" Jim gives Khan a look as if he's speaking in some sort of outdated dialect, even though that second finger threatens to take his mind off the topic. "You-- Just fuck me. Don't worry about another finger." 

Khan bites lightly at James' lips and then pulls his fingers out. He does not feel really like just fucking James, but does not say it. There is a little pride left to him, if only a very little. He follows the demand and presses inside the warmth of his lover, head falling forward to rest against James' forehead.

Jim grunts quietly at the burn of being stretched open like that. Wrapping his legs around Khan's hips, he holds the brunet in place so he has some time to adjust to his lover's girth. He doesn't necessarily mean "mindless sex" when he says "fuck"; he's just too self-conscious to say "make love". So, Khan ends up with the more vulgar, slightly more manly way of saying things. 

Khan growls softly at how tight James is around him and gladly pauses to allow him time. He drops kisses over James' face and mouth, waiting with quiet patience. "I should have stretched you more," he murmurs. "Why do I listen when you get demanding?"

"You're the one who said you wanted it to be easy. This is easy, isn't it?" Jim replies, not unhooking his legs. Instead, he starts to rock his hips gently, letting Khan move within him just an inch, helping to spread the lube and loosen things up. 

"No, that was not easy," Khan says, but moves with James, taking what he gives. He shuts his eyes and tries to lose himself in the pure sensations of James. 

"Then what's your definition of easy?" If anybody asks Jim, Khan's the complicated one. Jim can never really figure out what's going on in his head. Though, it feels good like this, just rocking together, connected so intimately. 

"Nothing having to do with James T. Kirk," Khan murmurs and bites at his ear. "I suppose you're worth it."

"Ha. Ha." Even if his tone is sarcastic, Jim's still smiling. "Takes one infuriating bastard to know another." 

Khan smoothly drove his cock right into James' prostate and murmured, "As you say, darling."

That shuts Jim up. Well, in terms of words, at least. He still lets out a loud moan, gripping Khan's shoulders tightly. Everything's still so snug, but it feels fantastic, especially if Khan's going to hit him right in that sensitive spot. 

That is what Khan wants and needs right now, the evidence of James' pleasure in their coupling. That James is not disgusted with him and still desires at least this. He uses only a fraction of the strength in his muscles, aiming for what James seems to like best. 

Jim rocks with him on every thrust, practically riding Khan's cock, even if he's on the bottom.   
"You always make me feel so good, baby," he purrs, gazing up at him with those too-blue eyes and then drags Khan down for a kiss. 

Khan groans into James' mouth, sounding more ragged than he would like. He feels a deep shame at just how badly the damn Vulcan's meld has thrown him, at how exposed he allowed himself to be. But he will do these things to keep his James with him, happy.

Jim clings a little harder to Khan with his left hand while he reaches down with his right, gripping his own cock and stroking in time with Khan's movements. Every thrust brings another moan, and Jim gets louder and louder until he finally crashes over, spurting come between them with a desperate whimper. 

Khan rumbles a sound of contentment at James' second release and slows his movements, not wanting to overstimulate him. Besides, he feels better now (a little, anyway) and just having a satiated, pliant James in his arms for awhile will hopefully ease things a bit more.

"You can finish, if you need to," Jim mumbles, eyes sliding closed so he can just enjoy the flood of hormones that's making his brain hazy and his skin buzz. 

Khan snorts slightly at the permission, but pushes himself over the edge in a few more thrusts, not an earth-shattering climax, but something that leaves him feeling a bit cleaner. He quickly arranges them both on their sides, James tucked tightly in his arms, after. 

Jim nibbles along his lover's jaw appreciatively. He very much enjoys when Khan takes care of him like that, though he's pretty sure he's the one supposed to be taking care of the Augment. "You okay?"

"I have been better," Khan says, "but I have also been much worse." He rests his head so that James has free rein to nibble and bite as he chooses. "You help." That was nothing less than the truth.

"Good." Jim licks at the exposed skin, laving up that familiar taste. He likes these little, quiet moments, where it's just touch and comfort and safety. It feels like home.

Khan tucks James to him and does not even bother lying to himself that he is drawing comfort and protection from his companion. There is no point to pretend in the privacy of their bedroom. "I would like-" He pauses and starts again. "Is there a way for your Vulcan to show you what he saw?"

Jim blinks. That's not a question he was expecting, so he lifts his head a little to look at Khan. "Yeah. I'm sure there is, but, you know, I don't need to see... I already know how you feel." 

Khan growls softly and says, "He saw something, felt something, I never would share with anyone beyond my family. And you are my only family. I would wish for you to at least be able to see and feel as he did..."

"What did he see...?" Jim asks as he traces his fingers along Khan's chest, feeling at the hard muscles and brushing lightly over his nipples. 

"That you are everything," Khan says quietly. "And that the rest is darkness."

Jim kisses him thoroughly for that, deep and tender and brimming with his own love for Khan.

Khan accepts, thanks and gives back in as much equal measure as he can with such a simple, yet deep, gesture as a kiss. He offers the barest hint of a smile when their mouths are their own again. "Please, I would like to think that some other good came out of this. I would know that you truly understand."

"Okay," the blond replies with a tiny nod. "Then that's what we'll do. I'll get Spock to let me see what he saw. Is that something you want to be there for?"

Khan considers that question in silence for a few moments, James still tight in his arms. He finally says, "A consensual mind meld by its very definition is a private thing. Perhaps it is best that I not be there."

Jim presses his nose against Khan's cheek to nuzzle him and then kisses that same spot. "It's your choice. It's your thoughts Spock's going to be sharing, so if you want to be there, you've got every right to. If you don't want to, that's fine, too. I don't want to make you feel uncomfortable." 

"Will your Vulcan allow you the mind meld?" Khan asks, brow darkening. 

"Yeah. I'm pretty sure he will," Jim says.

Khan leans in to share a soft kiss with his lover and then whispers, "I hope you do not mind that he and I shall never get along.

Jim sighs quietly and settles his hand at Khan's lower back, rubbing lightly at the skin protecting Khan's spine. "I mind, but... I also know that not everybody is going to like everybody else."

"When he shows you what he saw in my mind...I would imagine you will also see how much it hurt me," Khan says quietly. 

Jim's brows knit together. Seeing Khan so vulnerable is hard. "I probably won't understand as well as you do, but I'll try." 

"I do not like the idea of you're having to deal with that, see that," Khan says, gritting his teeth, "but I also want you to understand all of it."

"Hey, don't worry about me. I just want you to feel better. That's all I care about." Jim tries to distract him with a little nip to his lips. "Let's talk about something a little more pleasant, okay? How about...." He pauses to think, humming quietly. "What's your ideal breakfast food?"


	37. Drunk

Khan gives him a disbelieving look, but if James wishes not to hear anymore, then he will oblige. "I do not believe I have such a thing. Is there something you recommend?"

It's not that Jim doesn't want to hear anymore, but a course of action has been decided, so why dwell on negative thoughts when it's not doing any good? "It's gotta have bacon. And eggs. I love eggs. I like eggs benedict, but not the fancy stuff. I like the stuff with the sauce that tastes like processed cheese, mostly because hollandaise is gross." 

Khan stares at him a moment longer and then lowers his head to rest in the pillows. "I would be content merely to eat something simple," he says. 

"What did you used to eat for breakfast? What was your favorite food?" Jim smiles a little, tucking his head down into the pillows, too, so he can look at Khan. "Must've had something you really liked."

Khan thinks of the lavish meals at his palace, the simple fare of being a soldier, the bland, vitamin-laced mush from his youth, the scraps they'd devoured on the run and finally, the unappetizing mish-mash that Admiral Marcus' lackeys brought for his two meals a day. None of it really touched him in any way, spoke as being a favorite of his palette, which was undeveloped, he realized now, from a lifetime of strangeness. "No." 

"Guess I'll just have to make sure I get you hooked on bacon, gummy worms, and pizza. It's not like your metabolism can't handle it," Jim replies with a grin. 

"I still doubt the edibility of anything referred to as a gummy worm," Khan says with a slight nose wrinkle. He pauses and studies James' face for a moment. "I fear I am never going to be good for bringing levity into your life, James."

Jim's a little stunned by the sudden change of topic and looks at Khan, completely confused. "What makes you say that? You've got a great sense of humor." It might be dry and hard to catch, but it's definitely there. 

"You wished to change the subject to something more pleasant," Khan says, "but I have little to contribute in the way of pleasant conversation. That is what I meant." He looks inwardly, a little saddened, and murmurs, "You would like more lightness."

"You make me happy. That's what's important, right? So what if you don't walk around in a banana suit? It's not like that's all there is to this." Jim kisses Khan's forehead and pinches his side a little. "Leave the banana suit to me."

"Banana suit?" Khan asks, unable not to growl slightly at the pinch. He catches both of James' hands and brings one to his mouth for a kiss.

"It's...kind of a metaphor. I think." The blond scrunches his nose a bit, but that kiss soothes some of the wrinkles. "I'm not really gonna put on a banana suit. Unless, you know, that would make you feel better. Then I totally would. Might even dance a little if you asked nice-like."

Khan cannot suppress the amused snort at the idea and barely tries. His lover makes no sense, but somehow, manages to soothe the rough and bitter edges of Khan's dark heart. He says with a straight face, "I might like to see the results."

"Or maybe you'd prefer some other kind of fruit? I think I could be a convincing strawberry, 'cause I'm so sweet." Jim laughs quietly, as he tangles their fingers together. "Or maybe a chili, 'cause I'm so hot?"

Khan places a hand over James' mouth to stop the inane chatter. "Perhaps you should fruit-dressing to others."

Jim makes some sort of muffled response that sounds suspiciously similar to, "Like captaining the Enterprise as a kiwi?"

Khan's expression closely resembles, 'how did I ever fall in love with this nutter,' as he says, "Yes, I do believe that would be unwise. Your Starfleet, not to mention your Vulcan, would not be amused."

Jim raises his eyebrows, as if offended by the lack of vision others have, but his eyes are crinkled at the corners. But he wants to be able to talk freely again, so he pokes his tongue at Khan's hand.

Khan smears the saliva over the side of James' right cheek, in a move more playful than anything else. "You are positively juvenile," he says without any bite.

The blond only grimaces for a moment when Khan dirties his cheek like that, but then he just looks smug. "Worked, though, didn't it?"

Khan kisses that smug mouth just the right side of tenderness, a thank you for trying to cheer him up. Even if his methods were nonsensical. They did work to a degree. "Have you always faced things this way?" he asks.

Jim tilts his head a little, curious about the question. "Taking the unexpected action to a problem and coming out on top? Yeah, that's usually how it works. Gotta say, though, it's unusual for me to come out with my shirt intact. That's one downside."

"I meant irreverently," Khan says and then looks over James' chest appreciatively. "Yes, I have heard of your proclivities for losing more than your shirt, Captain. And enjoying all of it."

"I'm young, I'm dashing, I'm handsome, I'm in good shape... Who can blame me?" Jim smirks and follows Khan's gaze, maybe subconsciously sucking in his stomach just a little. "If I had your accent, nobody could resist me."

"You would sound even more ludicrous than you do now," Khan says in his most imperious tone. He considers a moment and adds, "I also do not like the idea of more competition for you."

Jim smiles and bumps their foreheads together. "I don't think you have to worry about competition." 

"I shall ever be on guard for those who might try to steal your heart from me," Khan says, "for I believe they will be numerous."

"Nobody but you has managed to steal my heart in the first place, and that was only after you literally stole me. Odds are, nobody else has a chance."

Khan feels slightly chagrinned at the reminder of how he had won his beautiful lover in a completely dishonorable way. "If we had been in another time and place, I should have competed more honorably for your love."

"Why? You still wouldn't have had any competition. At least not from anybody who actually stood any kind of a chance." Jim shrugs a little, but then he seems to come up with an idea and smiles. "How about, once all this stuff is sorted out, you show me how you'd have won me over?"

Khan runs a hand over James' chest and tenderly tweaks his right nipple. "I would like that. Who will challenge me, so I may demonstrate?"

"Wait, are we talking a flowers-and-chocolate thing or a fight-to-the-death thing?" Because the answer will affect his decision _hugely_.

"No death," Khan assures him, though he looks slightly disappointed. "Though only because you are squeamish."

"....You don't need to fight somebody to get my attention, you know. How'm I supposed to just throw some poor bastard at you and be like, 'have at 'im!'?"

"You are most vexing," Khan says with a sigh and nuzzles into his nape, breathing in his warm scent. "Hearts and flowers and romance were never something I excelled at in any kind of sincere fashion."

Jim laughs at that. He's the vexing one? "You could just stick to bludgeoning our enemies instead of castrating our friends."

"Toss an enemy at me to have at then," Khan says and nibbles at the delectable curve of James' throat. "There must be someone..."

"Mm..." is the only noise Khan gets in return. Jim's enjoying that nibbling too much, lost in the little stomach-butterflies that come with having so much affection heaped on him. 

The positive reinforcement results in Khan cuddling into James and lavishing more affection on him. He soon discovers this helps wash away the last traces of bitter darkness from his mind, at least for the moment. He silently thanks James by being even more affectionate, a previously untapped side of his personality.

Jim revels in it, exposing his neck completely to Khan, submitting to the attention and love with the contented, happy enthusiasm of a dog enjoying a belly rub. Khan makes him feel truly wanted, truly at home. 

Jim's acceptance warms Khan, as well, and he rolls James on his back and covers his torso with the same attentions. Finally satisfied, he sits up to look James over, skin glistening everywhere Khan's mouth touched. He finds a couple of lonely spots and makes sure they're soon glistening, too. And then he settles down to tuck James into him, content to rest now.

Jim is content, too, skin flushed with all that attention and head buzzing faintly with happiness. Though, he thinks it's still a little too early to sleep, so there's a few minutes of silence before Jim can't quite keep himself quite anymore. "I didn't get to finish getting drunk. We should do that."

Khan snorts and says, "Very well. I am not sure why you would wish to imbibe in such a way, but I am willing to indulge you." He laughs internally, knowing he will always do what James desires.

"Getting drunk with a friend can be fun," Jim insists, leaning in to lure Khan with kisses as he slowly backs his way out of the bed. 

Khan follows after him, stalking like a large predator. "I cannot get drunk," he says, "unless I nearly poison myself."

"We'll just have to figure something out, won't we? Maybe- maybe something that shuts off your liver for just a little bit? Prevents it from filtering out the alcohol?" Jim gasps a little with a sudden thought. "Romulan Ale." 

"You wish to get me drunk," Khan says dubiously, grabbing a pair of light pants and pulling them on. He catches James around the small of his back and lifts him off the ground and into Khan.

"Yessss," Jim hisses, smiling conspiratorially. "Maybe you're a fun drunk." He kisses Khan's nose and then squirms to be let down. "Lemme put on some sweats?"

Khan releases his restless lover and watches him fetch some pants to cover his glorious ass. "I do not know if that is statistically likely, considering my normal demeanor."

"But you never know. Wait, so if you don't know what you're like as a drunk, does that mean you've never actually been drunk before? Seriously?" Jim's a little incredulous. 

"I have never been drunk," Khan repeats, wondering when James thinks Khan could let down his guard enough to get drunk, even if he wanted to.

"Guess there's a first time for everything. Question is whether or not this ship has any Romulan Ale stashed on it. Hell, Orion or Klingon stuff would do, too. They've all got stronger livers than humans."

"Well, if anyone would have strong libations, the former owner of this vessel surely was one," Khan says.

Jim nods in agreement. "That's sort of what I was thinkin'. He'd stash it somewhere good, though. Most of that kind of thing is illegal in the Federation. You know, kidney failure."

"Kidney failure," Khan repeats. "I do not wish you to drink any of this."

The blond snorts quietly, amused by his lover's concern. "In excess. In moderation, it's fine, but if you're a teenage idiot getting your hands on some illegal hooch and you decide to drink down the bottle before your daddy catches you with it, then you're gonna end up in trouble."

The noise Khan makes can most politely be described as disbelieving. "I do not see you doing anything in moderation." He moves to capture James in his arms again and bite down on his nape. "Including me."

Jim laughs a little, arching back against him despite the soreness of the mark on his neck. "You're one to talk. But I promise I'll just have one shot. Just one. Then I can have whiskey or something." 

Khan soothes the mark with his tongue, before pressing a sweet kiss to the same spot. "You are the only addiction I want."

"You really think you're gonna get addicted after one drunken night? S'not how it works, babe." Jim tips his head to rest it on Khan's shoulder. "I, on the other hand, am highly addictive."

"That is not what I said," Khan says with a light kiss to James' mouth. He does not wish to release his lover, but does, knowing James will not want to be stopped for long.

Jim tangles their fingers together briefly and he looks downright mischievous. "You search in here. I'm gonna check the Mess."

"I will look around," Khan says with a flicker of amusement in his own eyes. "You trust me not to ruin anything."

"Why would you ruin anything?" Jim gives Khan a quick smack to the ass and then runs off, laughing. Now it's a race to see who finds the goods first. 

Khan watches James rush away and then begins searching through the rooms for some of the illegal drinks James wants. He locates a variety of illegal items, most of them things he never wants to see again, plus many addictive substances and items made from endangered species. 

Meanwhile, in the Mess, Jim's nearly tearing the place apart searching for his fabled ale. In his search, he finds a lot of dried meats that are probably supposed to be delicacies, but some of them look distinctly like dicks, and Jim just puts them right back where he found them and shuts the drawer again. Six minutes later, though, and there's a triumphant cry. Aldebaran whiskey. That will do nicely. 

Khan discards a selection of narcotics into the recycler and heads for James. "I believe you have found something to your liking."

Jim's already lounging in one of the chairs, a bunch of shot glasses set out on the table, two filled with green liquid. "Yes. Yes, I have." It probably doesn't help that he's grinning like a madman. 

Khan approaches the glasses and looks at them dubiously. He reaches out and picks one up, scenting it delicately. He makes a face at the strength of the alcohol smell and then downs the entire shot.

Jim's eyes widen at that, eyebrows raising. He looks at Khan as if he expects that the man will topple over at any moment. "Uh. How is it?"

"Yuck," Khan says succinctly and puts the glass back down. "That may be as disgusting a thing as I have voluntarily put in my mouth." He blinks a few times at James.

"Good. Drink more. Let me know if it works!" Jim's enthusiasm is undiminished as he swallows down his own shot glass, but then dissolves in a fit of coughing and sputtering. "Holy fuck," he gasps.

Khan stares at James, unimpressed by his foolishness. "Why would I want to drink more?" he asks, watching his companion gasp and hack.

"We're trying to get you drunk, that's why," Jim rasps once he's got his voice back and his throat has stopped feeling like it's on fire. 

"I believe I would already need to be drunk to wish more of that concoction," Khan says, but pours another shot. He stares at it distastefully and then downs it.

Jim grins at him again and then pours himself another shot, even though he shouldn't. "You'll stop noticing the taste soon."

Khan says, "You shouldn't have another. You were already two sheets to the wind when you came back."

"I wasn't that drunk, man. Come on." Jim gives him a skeptical look, like Khan doesn't know what he's talking about. Then, he picks up his glass, gives Khan a little salute with it, and downs it.

Khan just narrows his eyes and folds his arms to see how James reacts to his second swig of the disgustingly strong brew. 

Oh, God. Jim doesn't regret it, but is pretty sure his liver is crying. "I think this is made out of fermented piss." 

"Your brain may share that in common with the drink," Khan observes.

"Shuuut up," Jim drawls, while he concentrates on staring at the bottle, obviously contemplating whether or not he should have another. 

"Are you thinking you should complete the transformation?" Khan inquires politely. 

"Then you drink it so I don't have to." Clearly, that is the only other option.

"You are offering me fermented urine," Khan points out. "I fail to see how this makes you a good lover or friend."

Jim rolls his eyes a little. "It's not literal fermented piss." 

"I don't see why not," Khan says with a glower at the bottle. "And even if it only tastes like someone's discharge, I don't see how that it makes it any more appealing."

"Oh, for God's sake. Do you feel warm and tingly yet or not?"

"No," Khan says, thinking James must be completely smashed not to see that he was practically frigid.

"Then keep drinking." Jim pats his lap in an invitation for Khan to come sit with him. Or on him. Either way.

Khan scowls, but pours himself another shot, which he downs while trying not to let it touch his tongue. "Ugh."

"Come heeeere, baby," Jim beckons, patting his lap once more. 

Khan pinches the bridge of his nose and then walks over to sit beside James. He feels a very slight tingle in his extremities, which he finds he rather dislikes. "I am here."

Jim pouts a little when Khan doesn't sit in his lap, so he sits in Khan's instead, leaning in to slide his tongue along his lover's lips. 

Khan wraps his arms around James and endeavors to get drunk off his kisses, instead of the revolting liquor. He removes James' pants with a quick sweep of one arm and then has his lap full of naked James. That makes him warm and tingly.

"My pants are gone," Jim astutely notices, like he's not entirely sure what happened to them. Still, he reaches back to pour them both one more shot. Khan's, he tips against his lover's lips. "Drink up."

Khan allows James to pour the liquor down his throat with only a sigh. He makes another horrible face and then says, "I may be feeling the effects at last." 

Excellent!" Jim's pleased by that. He's not sure what will happen when Khan is really drunk, but he's pretty sure it'll be interesting. He drinks half of his own shot and then rewards Khan with another kiss. "You're doing good."

"I am fairly sure this is not an activity one should be praised for," Khan retorts and then shifts James to an even easier spot to access his mouth.

Jim grins into that kiss, pulling back after a bit so he can get some air again. Somehow, he remembers what they're talking about. "It is when you're holding your own against Aleb-- Aldebeer-- Jesus. Alien whiskey."

"My metabolism is enhanced in such a way to render ineffective most forms of narcotics and stimulants," Khan says. "They are not useful to a soldier."

"They are if you're stressed out and need to relax," Jim counters, topping off his own glass and giving it to Khan. "Feel the warm and fuzzies."

Khan takes the glass and just holds it, tucking in to James to kiss his mouth softly. "That gives me...warm and fuzzies." He says the last word somewhat stiffly.

"Yeah?" Jim smiles almost shyly and brushes his lips back against Khan's. "Are you feeling tipsy yet?"

"Not exactly," Khan says and frowns. "Do you really wish me to be...tipsy?" He again says the last word stiffly, in his most imperious tone.

"Mm, yep. You're all sexy when you're saying silly words with that accent of yours, but I bet things will be even better when you're drunk." The blond nibbles at his lover's lower lip, trying to encourage him to take another drink.

"I still do not understand why you want me drunk," Khan says, making a face. He downs the next drink and makes another horrid face.

"It makes the bad stuff go away. Mostly." Admittedly, this might also slightly be an experiment to see if Khan can get drunk, and if he can, what he's like. 

Khan sighs and says, "That's what I have you for." He shuts his eyes for a second and wonders a little at the way his head spins slightly. "I do not think being drunk would be good for me."

"I can only do so much by myself, baby." Jim lifts his head a little to kiss Khan's nose. "Why d'you say it wouldn't be good for you?"

"I'm not fond of losing control of myself," Khan says and thumbs over James' right cheek. "My anger overwhelms me sometimes, but that is different." He nuzzles at his neck and bites softly, sucking messily.

"It's okay to lose control sometimes. You'll be safe here. It's okay to let go a little." Jim tips his head to expose his neck, letting out a happy sigh. He definitely likes that attention.

"I don't want you to find any other reasons to want to leave me," Khan says, as he works on a new mark, definitely sloppier than usual.

"What are you talking about?" Jim asks, completely confused, nose scrunching up. "I don't have any reasons to leave you in the first place."

"I can think of no reason for you to wish my company," Khan mumbles, nosing up James' chin and bites at his jaw. He latches on gently and sucks some more.

Jim closes his eyes, breathing deeply, though there's a slight hitch to the rhythm. "Other than that crazy, addictive thing people like to call 'love'?"

"Do love you," Khan says and then pulls away, shaking his head. "I don't like this. I'm saying stupid things."

"If you're being honest, that's okay. Say what you mean. We can work out whatever's bothering you." Jim reaches out to keep Khan from pulling too far back. Not that the chair wouldn't have stopped him, along with Jim's weight in his lap, but he doesn't want to let Khan hide away. 

Khan crushes their mouths together and actually tosses away the full glass with a smash against the far wall. He doesn't want anything more to drink except his lover's taste and moans. He knows he is not kissing well and moderates, trying to refind his stride. The alcoholic buzz already fades a little.

Jim doesn't really register the crash of the glass against the wall; he's too busy being distracted by the way Khan's enthusiastically kissing him. It doesn't matter if it's not expert technique. The affection behind it is more than enough, and Jim returns every bit of it with hungry kisses of his own. 

"Do you get drunk often?" Khan asks, as he allows James to breathe. "Am I stifling your natural drinking instincts?" 

Jim stares at him for a moment and then laughs. "'Natural drinking instincts'?" Man, if humans could blame their alcoholism on natural selection... "Used to get drunk a lot, yep. Started a lot of fights, too."

"I prefer you not to do this," Khan says, "but I do not mean to quell something important to you." He sounds completely uncertain, a mixture of the drink and attempt to be 'reasonable,' which is hardly natural to him.

Jim sighs. "It's not important. It's a recreational thing. Or a stress-relief thing. If you don't want to, that's okay. It's not some biological urge that needs to be taken care of, or anything." 

"What is important to you, outside of your ship and crew?" Khan asks, suddenly needing to know. 

"Honor. Protecting people who can't protect themselves. _You._ " Jim makes sure to emphasize that last point. Even if he's kind of sloshed from the whiskey he just drank, he can still take a good guess at why Khan is asking. 

Khan smiles a little at the last one, almost goofy in his not-quite-right state. "No, you misunderstood," he says, though, since James did not answer as anticipated. "For fun. What does James T. Kirk do for fun? Other than have lots of sex. I know that part."

"Oh. _Oh._ " Well, Jim feels a little silly now. At least his blush might be hidden behind the already-present flush of inebriation. "I used to hang out with the crew a lot. Chess with Spock. Card games with Scotty and Keenser. Sparring with Sulu. That sort of thing." Jim's always been the social sort, which is more the reason he slept with so many people before he got his crew. He doesn't like being lonely.

"I can do those things with you, if you like," Khan says, thinking it over. "And I do not mind...I will try not to mind, if you wish to be social with others, even if I cannot."

"I don't want you to be left out. You'll at least try to talk to the others, right?" The blond rests their foreheads together, frowning just slightly. "Don't count yourself out yet, okay? You might be surprised."

Khan frowns a little and says, "If you wish me to try, then I shall try. But there are some things that not even being an augment can improve, and my ability to be friendly seems to be one of them."

"Maybe if you just came off a little less... severe?" Jim's pretty sure Khan's worse than Spock in that regard. At least Spock's just intellectually intimidating instead of being a physical threat, too. 

It was hard not to feel a bit of hurt that James thought of him that way, for all that it was true. "I can try," he says and tries to imagine himself as jovial and pleasant. The image seems impossible to even consider.

"Okay. That's good." Jim wraps around him almost protectively. Honestly, he's just happy Khan is even considering life aboard the Enterprise as a viable option. 

Khan feels even warmer toward James than usual, recognizing his lover's desire to be of comfort. It's a strange thing, this urge by another to try and care for Khan. Completely unfamiliar, until James. He kisses his right ear. "Perhaps you can help me?"

Jim smiles a little at that, hopeful that things won't be a complete disaster. He wants Khan to be happy on the Enterprise. "I'll do whatever I can. Anything you need, just ask." 

"How does one go about being...nice?" Khan asks, sounding more than a little lost.

Jim grins, leaning back so he can grip Khan's face in both hands and tug the corners of his lover's lips up into a smile. "This helps." 

Khan pulls away with a little grunt of annoyance and then glares for a second at James. Still, he tries to pull his mouth up into a smile...which results in him looking rabid.

Jim bites at his own lower lip to keep from making a sound until he's sure he's not going to laugh. "That's... a start."

Khan's mouth wobbles at the corners and then flattens out a second. He tries again, but this comes out like a tooth-filled grimace of pain.

Jim smiles softly at him, resolving not to laugh, despite any ridiculous faces his lover makes. "A little less teeth. You don't have to grin. Even just a slight smile can make you seem more friendly." 

Khan's expression flattens again, but he gamely tries another smile, this one the merest quirk of his lips. There's something vaguely smug about it, though he does not feel at all smug about failing at something so ridiculously simple.

Jim lifts his fingers to press them between Khan's brows. "You're bringing your eyebrows together. Relax. Maybe...try thinking of something that makes you happy?"

"I always think of you," Khan says, trying to relax his brows.

"You look like you're thinkin' bad, porny things about me," Jim teases. 

Khan narrows his eyes thoughtfully. "Surely that must be a different expression. For this is not at all arousing. I feel only like a fool."

"Don't feel like a fool." Jim trails his hand down to follow the line of Khan's jaw down to his chin. "You're just forcing it too much." He gives him a happy smile and points at himself. "Don't need to show teeth. But look," he says, gesturing up towards his eyes. "These crinkles are called laugh lines. S'cause they show up when people are happy. Natural smiles make it all the way to the eyes." Although, that's also why it's so easy for his friends to tell when he's faking a smile. 

Khan touches the lines by James' eyes and then touches the area by his own, which were smooth. Of course, his face would be, but he knows that none would be there even if he wasn't augmented. "I like them on you."

"I bet you'd look handsome, even with laugh lines. Or maybe even more so because of 'em." Jim reaches up to catch Khan's hand with his own, rubbing along his lover's knuckles with his thumb. "Though... it'll be kind of sad when your smiles aren't just for me anymore." 

Khan presses soft kisses over James' face, not wanting to miss an inch. "I shall never smile for others as I smile for you."

Jim closes his eyes, soothed by the tenderness and affection. "I like your smile. When it's real, I mean. You have such a gorgeous mouth..." 

"I suppose I do not think when I smile for you," Khan says. "Perhaps I should not attempt to smile when it is not natural for me."

"It's natural for everybody, but only when they're happy. You just need more reasons to be happy, is all."

Khan considers if smiles are natural for him, mind puzzling through the idea. "I do not believe it is natural for me. But I will try."

"If you don't think about it when it happens, then it's natural," Jim replies, sounding pleased.

"Were you hoping I might be more naturally geared to smiling if drunk?" Khan asks. "Do you wish me to be lighter in mood?"

Jim shakes his head a little. "S'not what I meant. I want you to be happy."

Khan slides James around in his lap to cradle his lover. "I told you, you are my happiness."

That makes Jim's lip twitch upwards, and he curls against his lover. "You sap." 

"It's the drink," Khan says, butter not melting in his mouth. He kisses the curled lips and tucks James close. 

Jim just smiles more broadly. "Are you telling me that you get all sentimental and poetic when you're drunk?"

"Possibly," Khan hedges and strokes the small of James' back. He nuzzles James' cheeks. "Do you mind?"

"No. Nobody's ever told me I'm their happiness before." The blond wriggles a little. It's too bad he doesn't have a tail because it would be wagging. "In that case, you should drink more."

Khan glares at James for a moment and then reaches out to pick up the bottle. He frowns at the remaining liquor and then just chugs it down in three huge swallows.

"Holy shit." Jim is... impressed and amused. "Okay, but don't blame me if I have to pump your stomach later." He's not sure what that much Aldebaran whiskey will do to a man. 

Khan makes a horrible face and then belches loudly, rudely and completely out of character. He then scowls and shuts his eyes. "You are cruel to encourage me."

"Nice one." Jim makes a face right back at him and then waves his hand in front of his face to clear the air. "It would be cruel if I encouraged you to eat blueberries. This isn't cruel." Blueberries. Jim's nemeses. 

"Blueberries," Khan repeats dubiously, the word trailing off into a strange slur. "Why booberries?"

Jim bites his lip and holds his breath for a few seconds before managing to answer. "I'm deathly allergic to them. You wouldn't be able to get anywhere near me." 

Khan stares at him and swallows a few times. "'lerigic? That makes nonsense." He blinks slowly, head definitely fuzzy now.

It's so, so hard for Jim not to laugh. "Baby, your brain really does short-circuit on alcohol, doesn't it?"

Drank all of it," Khan protests. "Whole bottle of green stuff." He points at the empty bottle. "For you."

"Thanks," Jim says, grinning away. "Nice of you to leave me that." Then there's a pause. "...Say 'blueberries' again."

"What? Why?" Khan squints at James with suspicion. "Booberries."

Oh, God. Jim can't not laugh this time. "I'm pretty sure that's where breast implants are made."

Khan pouts when James laughs at him and then pouts even more at James' comment. "'M not funny."

"You are. You're drunk." Not that Jim isn't drunk, too. He knows his coordination is shot to shit because he's been trying and failing for the past three minutes to stick his hands in Khan's pockets. 

"Didn't want to be," Khan grumbles, feeling grumpy and not really well. His metabolism was racing to try and eliminate the effects of the alcohol.

"Gotta try everything once." Jim finally succeeds in sliding his fingers into Khan's pockets, and then wiggles his fingers against his lover's hips. "You probably won't be drunk long, anyway. Not like me."

"Something wrong," Khan says and makes an unpleasant noise. "Off!" He shoves James, accidentally tossing him a little hard. He races toward the bathroom, before hurling into the fresher.

Maybe if Jim had his proper reflexes, he would have landed on his feet instead of a dizzy, ungainly heap on the floor. Somehow, though, he manages to call out, "You okay?"

Khan responds by throwing up again, an unpleasant sensation he had not experienced since his childhood, when the doctors fed them all kinds of poisons to see their responses. His tolerance is very, very high, and his body reacts quickly. 

Jim crawls over to the bathroom door, not really trusting himself on his feet yet. He peeks in, and then makes his way over to Khan so he can rub the brunet's back. "Drank it a little too fast, huh?"

"Yes," Khan groans and holds his stomach. "It was bound to happen." Already his head is clearing up again. "My system is designed to reject tampering."

Jim keeps rubbing along Khan's back, trying to ease the discomfort somehow. "Sorry." He does feel bad now for pushing him to drink more. 

Khan sighs and says, "I should wash out my mouth." He was glad for the automatic flush, even as he drags himself to his feet. Water was refreshing and rinses away the last of the foul taste of the alcohol and sick.

Jim sits on the floor and looks up at him, all frowny. Stupid Jim and his stupid ideas. Now things aren't going to plan. He's getting more drunk the more the whiskey gets into his bloodstream, and Khan's getting more sober by the second. Definitely not as much fun.

Khan washes his face and hands and then looks down at James, still on the floor. He reaches down and scoops him up in strong arms, not much caring for the sorrowful expression. "Yes, I realize this is one more thing I shall not be able to share with you."

Jim closes his eyes to ward off the sudden vertigo. "This sucks." He sighs a little and leans more against Khan. "At least you were drunk for a little bit."

"Was that a good thing?" Khan asks and walks back to their room, cradling his lover. He presses his lips to James' forehead, soft and lingering. 

"Yeah. I think. It was nice to be your happy for a bit." Jim nuzzles at him and then laughs a little. "It's okay. Spock can't get drunk on alcohol, either." 

"Chocolate," Khan says and sits on the bed, moving them both up to he can lean against the headboard.

Jim scrunches up his nose and squints at him. "Heeeeeeey. How did you know?"

Khan gives James a look that implies that he is an augment and knows everything of any importance. "I am sure I could find a way to slip him some."

Nooooo. No. That would be bad. Probably." Jim just gets more squinty at that thought, trying to picture an inebriated Vulcan. 

"Let me, James," Khan murmurs voice low and seductive. "None shall know it was I."

"Okay..." How could Jim resist a voice like that? There's no way. Khan could probably get him to agree to anything right now if he just purred at Jim like that again.

Khan's mouth tips up at the edges, and he lightly tweaks one of James' nipples. "You, I am sure, will know how best to take advantage of such a situation." 

"You want me to shag him?" Jim asks, completely perplexed. No... that can't be right. 

Khan's expression goes flat and murderous. "You wish to have sex with your Vulcan?"

Jim blinks, brows furrowing even more. "Why would I wanna have sex with him? Uhura would kill me." 

"Why would I want you to have sex with him?" Khan demands, outraged.

"I don't know!" Jim replies, not understanding why Khan is angry. "You're the one who said I'd know what to do while bein' all touchy-feely!"

Khan scowls and says, "I meant I am sure you can get him to say ridiculous things."

"Oh. Oooooooh." Jim frowns and then pokes Khan in the chest. "Why didn't you just say that in the first place?"

"I did not think you would interpret my words as a request to have relations with another," Khan says stiffly.

"Well, I dunno. Maybe your brain got scrambled, and you suddenly wanted a weird threesome."

"With the Vulcan?" Khan demands. "I am not that perverse."

Jim shrugs a little. "It's not like he's ugly." 

Khan barely refrain from dumping James on the floor. He forces himself to ask, "Would you like to have threesomes?"

"Nuh uh. Unless maybe we found a girl we both liked for a night, or somethin'." Jim doesn't really want to get murdered. 

Khan studies James' face and nods, satisfied. "I shall not wish other company."

"If you do, just lemme know, okay?" Who knows? Maybe Khan will get really interested in a hot alien chick. It could happen.

Khan stares at his drunken lover and murmurs, "I would not stop you, James, from seeing others, should you wish. I would not care for it, but I will not try to hold you."

Jim squints at him and then shakes his head. "Tha's not what I said, now, is it?" 

Khan's shoulders ripple in a shrug. "I hear you say I should look at others, in case I am interested, but that sounds like a wish that I should."

"Nuh uh." Jim shakes his head again and then closes his eyes for a moment to ward off the dizziness that brings. "I said if we came across somebody we both liked, then we could have a threesome." 

"Do you plan to point out those you find interesting and ask me if I wish to sleep with them?" Khan asks, touchy.

"I dunno. Maybe if you've been eying them, or something." Whyyyyy is Khan all grouchy about this? 

Khan grumbles and nuzzles into James' hair, shutting his eyes to focus on his comforting scent. "I shall wear blinders."

"Blinders? Like a horse?" If Jim's suppressed giggling is anything to go by, he's picturing Khan in a halter with blinders. 

Khan smiles a little, soothed by James' happiness. He makes an amused noise of his own and says, "I do not wish to mislead you."

"If you're wearin' the halter, I think I'm gonna be the one who's doing the leading," Jim retorts with a grin, still trying not to burst out laughing. "You'll have a bit, so you won't be able to protest." 

Khan lifts his head and says, "Trust you to bring things to a lower level. I do not think I would enjoy that, either."

"Man. What do you enjoy?" Jim's not sure he has any idea of what Khan actually likes, but the list of things he doesn't like is as long as Jim is tall. 

Khan flinches and then says with quiet dignity, "I have enjoyed everything we have done."

Except the drinking," Jim amends. "And... and a lot of the times when I talk." He tries to make his point clearer by opening and closing his hand to imitate babbling. 

"Not a lot of the times when you talk," Khan says. "Only sometimes when you are unkind."

The blond frowns a little, brows furrowing. "You make it sound like I'm trying to be mean..."

"You speak freely and openly," Khan says, "and that does not always translate to thoughtfully. I do not believe you truly understand yet the nature of the advantages you hold over me."

"No. Why? What advantages. You're stronger, faster, smarter... prettier. Definitely prettier." Jim peers at him.

"And alone," Khan reminds him. "But this is not a conversation for when you are not at your best." He presses a kiss to James' forehead. "I do not wish a threesome. Other things are negotiable."

"Why are you alone? I'm right here." Now Jim's just even more confused. Khan's not making any sense to him whatsoever. It's doubtful he'd be able to puzzle it out if he were sober, either. 

"Alone except for you," Khan says, feeling like a broken record. He gently eases James to the bed and then moves to his side to look into his face. "How long will this state last?"

"I'm not goin' anywhere, Noonien," Jim replies, hoping that will help somehow, and draws Khan in for a full-body cuddle. "You really never been 'round drunk people, huh? Mmm, prolly a few hours. Sleep is good."

Khan cups James' right cheek and kisses him sweetly. "My James." He then kisses him again, lingering despite the foul alcohol remnants.

Jim smiles and tugs lightly at Khan's arm, shifting to try to move them both to lie down. "C'mon. Come snuggle with me. Then we can sleep and stop being drunk." 

"And prepare for my visit to your doctor tomorrow," Khan says with a sigh. "He can tell me how mad I am." He moves to cuddle his lover, as demanded. Not that the command is a hardship. He scents quietly at James' nape, the aroma that first had drawn him to the other man.

Jim's breathing is already beginning to deepen now that he's wrapped himself thoroughly around his lover, legs and arms entangled. "He tells me I'm crazy all the time. I think he says that to everybody..."

"You are crazy," Khan says with a smile and a kiss to James' nose, affection and love intermixed. "But that is part of why I love you. That and your utter ridiculousness." 

"You keep using that word... I do not think it means what you think it means," Jim murmurs, tucking his head under Khan's chin to bury his face against his lover's neck. 

"I do," Khan says and moves to allow James to situate to maximum comfort. "Sleep now, my James."

"'M... gonna..." That's about all the brain power Jim has left, and shortly after, the snoring starts. 

Khan grumbles and then pushes pillows under all parts of James, trying to cease the damn noise.


	38. To Be Left Behind

Jim doesn't wake up again until morning. It's a slow, agonizing process, though. His head feels like it's filled with brine and his mouth feels like it's filled with cotton. Fuck. "Nnnnnnngh."

Khan opens an eye when James makes an uncomfortable noise, but waits to see what his next move will be.

Jim hides his face for as long as he can, avoiding as much light as possible. The atmospheric lighting is set to try to approximate the soft tones of dawn, but even that is too much right now. "My head hurts," he quietly whines, not even sure if Khan is awake yet. 

Khan presses a soft kiss to James' nape and carefully detangles them, trying to keep from jostling James too much. "Be still for me," he whispers and moves to fetch a hangover cure. Modern medicine has made the experience much shorter.

Jim will be bundled up in a little blanket cocoon by the time Khan comes back. Nothing pokes out. Not even his head.

Khan snickers at the sight and carefully removes just enough blanket to inject the spray into his neck, before covering him up again. "You shall feel well presently."

All Khan gets is a cranky grunt. He'd protest the injection more, but knows he needs it and that it will help. In a couple of minutes, the man taking the pickaxe to his brain seems to have grown bored with it. "Never agaiiiiin." 

"I believe you say that every time," Khan says, dressing in some of Starfleet's boring clothes. He attempts to look as harmless as possible, not wanting to aggravate the situation with the tetchy doctor more than it already will be.

"Probably," Jim grumbles, finally poking his head out of the blankets. He has the worst case of bedhead right now and couldn't be arsed to even run his fingers through it. "Going for your meeting?"

"I am," Khan says. "If I do not pass muster, I wonder what your Vulcan will do." He makes his hair its usual perfection.

"It'll be fine. Don't worry so much. If Spock had serious objections, he'd have said something yesterday." Jim waves his hand, unconcerned. "Same with Bones." Not that Bones didn't try...

"He made them very clear, despite the meld," Khan says. "He believes I should be punished for my crimes. And that I will bring you harm in some form."

"Of course he does. He doesn't know you like I do, but that'll change. He saw how much you care about me, right? That should mitigate some of his issues."

Khan squares his shoulders and says, "That was my hope when I agreed to let him invade my mind without crushing his skull in retaliation."

"I'm glad you didn't crush his skull." Jim crawls out of the bed, blankets in tow, and pulls Khan in for a hug. "Relax. It's gonna be okay." 

Khan cannot help the mild amusement on his face as he gazes at his lover, swathed in blankets. He wraps his arms around him and tugs him firmly into place for a hug, lingering on the affectionate contact.

"Besides...you're so handsome, nobody could stay mad at you." Jim smiles brightly and nods to enforce his assertion. Who wouldn't love that adorable face? 

Khan's expression turns into sheer disbelief. He realizes that his features are much better at expression haughty arrogance or terrifying anger than anything remotely handsome or warm. Lots of people had spent lifetimes being angry at him. Still- he leans in for another soft kiss. "Shall your Vulcan visit you?"

"Hmm?" Jim thinks for a moment and then remembers. "Yeah, he probably will. It's still up to you whether or not you wanna be there when he melds with me."

Khan shudders and says, "Only if you wished it. Otherwise, I feel I should only interfere or make you feel pressured."

"Up to you. If you decide you want to be there, that's okay. If not, don't worry about it." Jim wraps his blanket around the both of them. "Don't let Bones yell at you too much, okay? Tell him it's captain's orders that he has to try to be nice."

Khan tilts his head and asks, "How well does that usually work with the good doctor?"

"Not very, but you can try."

Khan nods and says, "I wish you to meld with your Vulcan, so you may see, but only if you want. Please do so when I am not there, so the experience is...pure."

Jim doesn't understand how Khan being there would make it impure, but it obviously makes Khan uncomfortable, so he decides to leave it. "Okay." He pats his lover's rump. "You should get going. And remember to tell Bones I said to be nice!"

"I shall tell him first thing," Khan says with a scoff at the pat. He holds his head high as he enters the transporter and beams off to what he knows will be another amusing meeting with one of James' crew.  
~~~~~~~~~

Jim really doesn't mind melding with Spock. It's an interesting experience and it gives him a different way of seeing himself and of seeing Khan. Even though Khan has been vocal in his attraction to Jim, it's different to feel it for himself. It puts him in a good mood. It's nice to know, with certainty, how someone feels about him, especially when it's such strong, positive emotions. 

So, Jim will be right there and waiting at the transporter when Khan returns. 

Khan returns after several torturous hours of questioning by Dr. McCoy. The man had tried and succeeded in making Khan angry, though he had stifled himself before he went too far. Still, the response had made McCoy remind him harshly of the potential consequences of Starfleet Command finding him borderline sociopathic. The good doctor didn't think much of him or his intentions or anything about him at all, and that had grated, as well. As he beamed back, he knew his mood was somewhere in the area of inky black.

"Hey, baby," Jim greets as soon as Khan appears and immediately comes over to pull his lover in for a kiss. "How did it go?"

Khan wraps his arms around his James and holds him close, needing his lover's strength and affection. "Not well," he confesses softly. "I did not pass your doctor's tests." 

"Nobody passes Bones' tests. He always bitches and grumbles about something. Hell, half the time I'm convinced he hates Spock and the other half, I'm sure they're best friends." Jim nuzzles at him comfortingly and rubs his hands along Khan's back. "It's Bones' job to find things wrong with people." 

Well, he thinks I am near sociopathic," Khan says quietly. "Despite my love for you. I am not sure he believes in it; he thinks I am playing some kind of angle."

"Spock can tell him otherwise. If Spock believes it, then that ought to be enough. Vulcans aren't exactly known for putting stock in emotions." Jim untangles himself from Khan, so he can take the Augment's hand. "Wanna sit down and have some tea?"

"Yes, I should like some chai," Khan agrees and follows after James, moving a bit slowly. "Did your visit go well?"

"Pretty good, actually." Jim leads the way to the kitchen and he sits Khan down before heading to the synthesizer to make up some chai. He'll get himself a glass of juice. "I let him take a peek in my head, too. He's at least convinced that I'm not crazy and you're not taking advantage of me. He's still a complete pessimist -- he says 'realist', but I say 'pessimist' -- and thinks the plan's gonna go to shit, but this is why I'm the captain and he's not." 

Khan watches him quietly and asks, "And he showed you what he saw in my mind?"

"Yeah, he did." Jim sits down next to his lover, leaning over to slide one arm around Khan's waist. "I love you, you know that? I know I can't show you like Spock showed me, but I do."

Khan turns toward him and kisses his forehead softly. "I do believe you, though it can be a struggle." He pauses and then asks, "You were not displeased by anything you saw?"

There's a slight pause while Jim tries to figure out how he wants to phrase things. "I got the sense that you're still... lonely." 

Khan considers this choice of words and then says, "Yes, I suppose that is true. I wish for you to return to your ship and crew, as I know how important both are to you, but I know that will mean I do not share as much time with you. And when I am not with you, I am alone."

"I'll spend as much time with you as I can. At least we'll be on the same ship instead of across the galaxy from each other?" Jim also thinks that so long as Khan can prove that he's a capable officer, Jim can take him on missions and they'll get to spend more time together than they think.

"I have no intention of being interfering," Khan says. "You will have much to do with your ship and crew, not to mention rebuilding your trust with Starfleet. I will persevere." He thumbs over James' cheek and kisses him sweetly. "But I am grateful for your condescension."

Jim scoffs slightly, but kisses him back. "'Condescension'? How was that condescending?" 

Khan snorts and murmurs, "The original use of the word means kind attention."

Jim blinks, eyebrows arching up. "Is that one of your '300 years ago' things? I really ought to look up the colloquialisms from that time..."

"That is my, 'I am a snob' things," Khan says, making a rather lame, but nearly completely unique, joke at his own expense. He nibbles at James' raised eyebrows. 

"At least you're aware of the underlying problem," Jim teases, laughing at the nibbling and squirming away. "Stop that!"

Khan looks at him curiously, his own eyebrows drawn down. "Why?" he asks, tugging him back gently against his chest. His mouth finds James' cheeks and eyelids, soft and loving. There is no reason to hide now, since James has seen and felt it all.

"'Cause it felt weird." Jim doesn't pull away this time. Instead, he basks in the genuine affection his lover gives him, happy and content to be loved so thoroughly. "'Sides, nobody would want to eat those fuzzy caterpillars of mine..." 

"Yes, I do believe I'll refrain from eating them," Khan says with a roll of his eyes. "What shall be our next step? Are we to head next for your Starfleet Command?"

"You are gonna stay where it's safe until I give the all-clear," Jim reminds him. "I'll head back with Bones and Spock. You'll take this ship." 

Khan grumbles softly and says, "I do not wish to be left behind. I had hoped you would allow me to face your Starfleet at your side. I will have to face their tribunal in the end...unless you plan to leave."

"I'm not going to leave you behind. I want to protect you, and this is the best way I know how." Jim frowns and turns his head away, brows furrowing. "I don't want them to put you in a cryotube and lock you away where I can't get at you, and that's exactly what might happen before I can make a proper case."

Khan leans in to press the softest kiss to James' nape and murmurs, "I shall wait then, as you wish. Did your Vulcan say he would assist you in your endeavor?" 

"Yeah. He will. I've got some ideas about regulations that I might be able to call on to at least get you into my custody, so I've got Spock looking into that. I've also got him looking into the contact information for a lot of the people we freed." 

Khan hesitates and then murmurs, "I should like to know that they are well. The Vulcans...they were returned home?" He appreciated now, so very well, their importance to the rest of their family. A whole race, so very close to extinction. How ironic that he had helped saved more of them. "The children you were so fond of."

"Yeah. Starfleet would have tracked down their relatives and returned them home. If even a few of those Vulcans will say that you were there and that you were integral in freeing them, that will help a lot. And I'm hoping some of the parents of those children will put in a good word. Then there's those Gorn royals and maybe we can get Zara on your side, too." Jim smiles. "There's a lot of people that are really happy with you."

Khan looks more than slightly discomfited by the idea, eyes sliding to the side. "I did not do it for them," he says. "You are still the true hero."

"Come on. You must have liked helping people, even just a little." Jim finds Khan's hand so he can squeeze it comfortingly. 

Khan does not speak for a moment, even as he tangles their fingers together. He seeks out more of the warm skin of James' neck with his mouth, before confessing in his ear, "The children."

"See? You're a hero." Jim grins a little, almost shy. He knows what he's about to say is ridiculously sappy. "You're my hero, too. You saved my life...a lot."

"After endangering it," Khan says and kisses the grin.  He loves the shyness when his lover displays it, as it stokes his protectiveness and possessiveness.

"Maybe, but you still came through in the end and saved me. I'm only here right now because of you." For that, Jim truly is grateful. Khan has given him a new perspective on things, and a chance at something he was never sure he'd have: a relationship. 

Khan sips more of his chai and wonders at how good James is for his nerves when they are together, as opposed to how raw he feels when they are apart. "How long until you leave?"

"Two days. Spock's getting me a list of contact info tomorrow, so I'll be spending most of the day trying to get in touch with those people. Well, Spock will talk to the Vulcans. He's better at that. He's gonna be an Ambassador when he grows up." Jim laughs at his own joke, even if he knows Khan won't get it. At least, probably not for another fifty years, or something.

Khan looks dubious at the idea of the Vulcan ever having the ability to be a diplomat of any sort. No more than he did. "And how long do you think I shall be on my own?"

"As short a time as possible. A week. Perhaps two. It depends on how quickly I can pull in those testimonials." The blond shrugs a little, but then offers a more confident smile. "I don't wanna be away from you very long, either." 

"And at that time, you will tell me if I can come to you or need to flee forever?" Khan asks, only half-joking.

"If I did tell you to run, would you?" Jim's pretty sure he already knows the answer to that. He and Khan are very similar when it comes to matters of loyalty. 

"There is one thing I might do before I turned myself in to your Starfleet," Khan murmurs, "but I would let them know that you are not to blame for anything."

"Are you kidding? This whole thing was my idea. Like hell I'd let you take the blame for it." Jim peers at him over his juice. "It's not going to come down to that, anyway."

"I shall hide away in this ship until your call," Khan says. "And with your blessing, I shall continue to try and find Kodos."

Jim closes his eyes for a moment to banish the shudders that name brings up. "And what are you going to do if you find him?"

"There is little I can do in a matter of a week," Khan says. "Perhaps you would like to request of your Starfleet the chance to pursue him for the sake of justice. He has much to answer for."

"No," Jim says, shaking his head. "I can't hunt him down because of a personal vendetta. Maybe- maybe in a couple years, once you're integrated and Starfleet is willing to give me more leniencies. Maybe." 

"A personal vendetta?" Khan demands, something dark flashing behind his eyes. "Did this man not murder many of Starfleet's own? At least of the Earth's own? Wherefore does his pursuit and arrest count as a personal vendetta? Do they not wish him found and tried for his crimes?"

"I can't just go running off and doing my own thing after I vanished with you for months. I'm going to have to play it very by-the-book, so that they don't have any excuse to take you away. So, that means no chasing down criminals from cases that were buried and forgotten. They couldn't even publicly try him." 

Khan sneers and says, "Yes, how very lofty your Starfleet is in every way that doesn't count. And how very corrupt in every way that does."

Jim sighs. "I get why they did it, in a very logical sense. I don't necessarily agree with it. They needed people to keep colonizing worlds, and how are you going to put out a recruitment drive when you've got starvation and genocide going on? It's not the bureaucrats that make Starfleet worthwhile, it's the people that are out there on the front lines, protecting people, delivering medical supplies to colonies that desperately need it, resolving disputes... That's why Starfleet is necessary."

"So then I shall sit here in space and stare at the walls until you return," Khan says bitterly, unable still to think of Starfleet other than as the murderers of his family. As Admiral Marcus and his ilk. Despite James. 

"I'm sure you'll find ways to entertain yourself," Jim replies. It doesn't matter if Khan's mad at him or doesn't like the plan. It's the safest way. 

Khan's fingers tighten enough around the mug of chai to shatter the porcelain. He curses, a black noise, and stands, liquid in a variety of colors, some of them red, dripping off his hand. An elegant move, stiff with anger, turns him toward the refresher to wash off, black mood trailing him.

"Noonien-" Jim rushes after him, grabbing his arm to drag him to medbay instead. "Fuck." Jim just hopes whatever cuts he received aren't too deep .It'd be pretty awkward to have to call Bones over to fix him. 

"I shall heal," Khan says dismissively, bringing himself to a full stop and refusing to move, despite James' tugs.

"Noonien, please. Come on. Let me get you patched up." Jim just keeps on tugging, trying to move the brick wall that's is now his lover. 

Khan growls his irritation, but moves toward the medbay at his own pace, now dragging James behind him. "It was a simple miscalculation of reaction," he says, words cold. "I should know better."

"For God's sake, are you really going to be angry because I'm trying to keep you safe?" Jim frowns at him, but follows after him, heading for the dermal regenerator as soon as they get to Medical. 

Khan moves to wash off his hand, removing bits of pottery from the skin with jerky tugs that speak more of haste than care. "I am sure you would delight in being the recipient of such an action."

"It's not even that long. It's not like I'm sending you off to solitary for a year." Jim grabs at Khan's hands to stop him and he takes over, removing the sharp bits from Khan's fingers much more carefully. 

"And I will certainly find a way to entertain myself," Khan says sarcastically.

"Read. Relax. Research. Make fucking shadow puppet movies, or something. It's not that long." Once Jim has pulled the pieces out, he runs the regenerator over the skin, speeding Khan's already quick healing process. 

Khan's body stiffens further, everything in his demeanor projecting anger and unwelcome. "As you say."

"Why don't you just say what your real problem is, huh?" Jim snaps. 

"I hate this!" Khan roars right back. "I hate being left behind, deemed defenseless and useless for aught, but cringing in the shadows from the slightest sign of anyone!" He rolls his free hand into a fist. 

Jim actually wonders if Khan is going to punch him, but keeps tending to the Augment's wounded hand. "I didn't say you were defenseless or useless. Wouldn't be with you if you were. It would be outright stupid of me to bring you straight to Starfleet without the proper preparations. Do you want to be put back to sleep? Or sentenced to life imprisonment? I sure as hell don't." 

"If this is to be the last of my freedom," Khan says, a little quieter, "I should like to at least be free."

"Then what do you want to do? You want to pursue Kodos? It's been twelve years. Who knows where he's gone to by now? He might be dead. He'll definitely have changed his name. There are only nine people that can identify him, and I'm pretty sure a few of them have died, by suicide or something else, since then." 

"You disavowed the right to pursue him or Starfleet's desire to prosecute him," Khan says. "And even I would take longer than a week to find and catch him. I should not have asked you. I knew you would deny the question."

"It's not that I don't want to bring him to justice, but it's not something I can do right now. I have other things to do, and so do you." Jim sets down the dermal regenerator, giving Khan's hand one more look for any other cuts. Then he glances back up at the Augment. "So, what do you want to do?"

"I shall find something," Khan says, "as you say." He reclaims his hand and glances over it. "Thank you." He turns to head back for the Mess, thinking some more chai would be welcome to calm his mood.

"I don't want to spend these next two days fighting with you," Jim calls after him. He won't join Khan in the mess. Instead, he heads to the bridge so he can comm Spock and see how things are going on his end.


	39. Starfleet Command

Today's not going quite as well as Jim had planned it, but the very fact that he hasn't been demoted and locked in a cell sometime during the past six-hour conversation is probably a good sign. 

Spock sits to his left, straight-backed and stone-faced. Across from him are six very impressive-looking members of the Admiralty. He's not even sure there were six admirals present when he was handed the Enterprise. It's one hell of a showing, and it demonstrates exactly how much Starfleet wants to get their hands on Khan. 

Which, by the way, they're not exactly happy that Khan's not already here. 

"Captain Kirk," Admiral Bennett begins again, likely for the fourth time on this particular topic of conversation, "we have heard the evidence presented by you, Doctor Leonard McCoy, and Commander Spock. 

"We cannot, at this time, condone the release of Khan Noonien Singh. You are aware that he murdered Admiral Marcus, are you not? He also killed Admiral Christopher Pike -- your mentor and good friend, as I understand it -- attacked Starfleet directly on two separate occasions, fired on you and your crew, destroyed several city blocks here in San Francisco, and nearly brought us to war with the Klingons." 

Bennett's tone is level, though the stiffness in his shoulders indicates his ire. Jim understands that. He'd be mad, too. Hell, he was mad, for a long time, especially about Pike. He's still a little mad about Pike. That's something that will probably never entirely go away. The man was the father he'd never had, and although he forgives Khan for it, he won't forget.

Jim nods, folding his hands on the table and leaning forward slightly, looking first at Bennett, then around at the other admirals seated along the table. "I can't condone his release, either. That's not what this is about, Admiral. Nobody is asking for Khan's release. He /is/ a criminal. He has committed crimes, that's beyond dispute; however, he's also repented by performing community service." 

He licks at his lower lip, and mentally takes a deep breath. "I'm not saying it's near enough to get him a release. What I am saying, though, is that he's proven that he's capable of performing great deeds. Deeds that help the people of the Federation. There were hundreds of Vulcans on that Orion ship, and he freed them. He's saved dozens of children from lives of prostitution and torment. He's opened up an ideal opportunity for the Federation to reach out to the Gorn and form friendly relations. Khan /can/ be a great asset, but you won't get any of those benefits if you lock him away in a cryotube for the next six thousand years." 

Jim can see the skeptical looks on the Admiralty's faces and in the way they glance around at one another, so he continues, "I know it's hard to believe, but I promise you, there are testimonials from the people he's saved that will prove to you that he's not just a mindless monster. It was hard for me to believe at first, too. As I said before, I struggled with it for a long time. I couldn't wrap my head around the idea that Khan, the man who killed me, might actually be a force for good if given the right opportunities."

Spock straightens himself a little more, just enough to call attention before he speaks. "I was also skeptical. Even though I trust Captain Kirk, I needed more solid evidence, so I performed a mind-meld with Mr. Singh. His emotions are much like a human's, but stronger. I felt his grief over the loss of his family, but not anger. I felt his desire to repay Captain Kirk for the kindness and patience shown to him. He is driven to aid Captain Kirk, of that I have no doubt."

"Which," Jim pounces in, taking his cue, "is exactly why I want to bring him on board the Enterprise, as my prisoner, for continued community service until Starfleet has deemed that he has repaid his debt to society. I can rehabilitate him. I'm confident of this."

There's a long silence while the Admiralty whispers among themselves, discussing and planning, and then Bennett finally speaks again. "We will need time to review the information you've given us, Captain. We will convene again in two days. I trust your testimonials will arrive before then."

"Yes, sir," Jim replies, hoping like hell that this isn't Admiralese for 'pack your shit and prepare to be fired'. 

"Dismissed."  
\-------

"So, Bones, how'd his psych eval go?" Jim asks as he plunks down next to the doctor on the couch in McCoy's quarters and cracks open his beer. Jim's decided to do the debriefing here. He's had enough staring at conference rooms today. His only lament is that he can't have something stronger to drink because he's got a lot of things to get done tomorrow.

Dr. McCoy had spent another day comming various personnel within Starfleet Medical and talking over the rather unique situation of their prisoner. Not surprisingly, all of them wanted a chance to talk to Khan Noonien Singh. A defrosted augment who used to rule a large chunk of the world and then had suffered through various horrible losses and now seemed dependent on the last remnant of his family, the rest all having been savagely murdered? It was a psychologist's wet dream, an once-in-a-millenium opportunity to add to the literature and make your name.

Frankly, Bones thought it would be akin to putting Khan in a straightjacket himself and dumping him into a facility to rot.

"They didn't actually do the evaluation," he tells Jim with a sigh, knowing his friend has endured confrontation with the admirals today. "I'm just trying to find somebody to do a completely unbiased series of tests on him. But everyone is just too damned excited about the idea of getting to interview a serial killer of the past and present. I don't think there's a one of them who isn't eager to sequester Khan away for the rest of his natural life, just so they can pick his brain and generate a lot of scientific papers. He'd make them famous, Jim, and they all know it."

He carries a large bourbon to his friend and sits down across from him on the couch. "I don't think anyone in Starfleet is going to be of any use to Khan. I've been thinking it's time to look outside Starfleet and to a group who doesn't think with their egos and to fame. So, I put in a call to Old Spock. Turns out, there are several Vulcan healers who would also be willing to examine Khan. For intellectual curiosity reasons. But you can count on them to judge fairly and not based on any emotions or desire for fame." 

Jim abandons his beer in favor of that bourbon. His self-control might be a little lacking at the moment. "Do it. The Vulcans are already grateful to have their relatives back. Having a Vulcan healer vouch for Khan's mental state at the time of the attacks might be just the extra push we need." Of all the Federation races, the opinions of Vulcans on matters such as this are probably the most highly regarded. "That, and they won't fuck with him just to watch him squirm." Jim doesn't want to see Khan turn into an experiment, either. He's already had enough of that at the hands of Marcus, that bastard.

"Jim, don't count of anyone finding him anything other than batshit crazy," Bones warns. "A Vulcan will just give him a fair shake. And just maybe think he's capable of being more than what he has been."

Though, a thought suddenly occurs to Jim. "You have to tell them to not, under any circumstances, meld with him." 

Bones raises an eyebrow at Jim and says, "Your view of other people is pretty damned terrible. Of course a Vulcan won't just mind meld with someone. That's a crime of the highest sort. It's rape."

"No, I know that. I'm saying even if they get permission, they can't. It won't really be permission: it'll just be Khan agreeing out of obligation." 

And then he pauses. "Wait. Old Spock didn't really ask me to meld before he stuck his fingers on my face."

Bones stares at him for a moment and then asks, "You really believe he'd allow a meld he didn't want out of obligation to... to what? You?" He gives a little growl and says, "I'm not happy about that myself."

"Yeah. I don't know. Maybe. I'm just saying it's not something that can be allowed. He'll freak out again, and I also don't want the Vulcans to know we're... you know. Together." Jim scrunches his nose. "And it wasn't like that meld was unpleasant. A little disorienting and way more depressing than expected, but it didn't feel like mind rape." 

"Well, fucking hooray for small favors," Bones says to the last and then sighs. "Have you been trying to keep in contact with him at all or are you worried that Starfleet is listening and may try to track him down?"

"Yeah, there's no way I can't guarantee they're not monitoring every comm device I might have access to. I can't risk it. Not yet." Jim sighs and sips at his bourbon again. "I already told the Admiraldy he's in 'protective custody' because so many people hold grudges, but I promised to bring him over as soon as they'd made their final decision." 

Bones shakes his head, knowing full well Jim will never bring Khan in if the decision goes against him. He'll sacrifice his career and his ship to get the man away. And damn it all if Bones won't help him. "You don't doubt for a moment that he's waiting there for you. That he won't just take that pretty ship and leave."

"He won't leave without me," Jim says confidently, but then sighs, slightly exasperated. "Even if I tell him to. He's worse than I am."

"Well, you know you've got me, at least, if things go south. Whatever you decide, Jim, I'm with you," Bones says and downs his bourbon. "Though you had better never make me listen to or catch any kind of glimpse of you having sex. I have seen more than enough of that out of you and I really don't want to see it with him." 

That makes Jim grin cheekily. "What? Please, you love my glorious ass. Don't lie. You'd've totally tried to tap that if you didn't have your sights set on Spock," he teases.

Bones gags and says, "Seriously, Jim, you just made me throw up a little of mu good bourbon in my mouth. Don't do that." He's glad for the smile, though, the sign that Jim is not licked by a long shot. "How did the meeting with the admirals go?"

The smile becomes a little weary when things turn back to business, and Jim nurses his drink. "About as well as expected. A long, drawn-out thing where I felt like a broken record, repeating things over and over to try to make them understand. It's kind of a bombshell, though. I just hope that they won't have made any rash decisions between now and Thursday." 

"I'm going with you on Thursday," Bones says. "I have my own testimony to give tomorrow. I'm not looking forward to having to answer questions about Khan's mental state. Or yours." He poured himself another shot. "Well, it'll give me practice with creative answers."

"Ask Spock for pointers. He's great at the not-technically-a-lie stuff." Jim reaches over to pat Bones on the shoulder. "At least you can be mostly certain I'm completely sane." 

"You've never been sane," Bones says with full confidence, "so I can tell them you are no different mentally than when Pike decided you would make a great Starfleet officer. Just one, very important difference..."

"That I'm humping a known fugitive on the side? Or, rather, gettin' humped by one?"

"That you're in love with him," Bones says with a little roll of his eyes.

"Semantics." Jim rolls his shoulders in a casual shrug. "Anyway, one way or another, I'm walking out of here with Khan and my ship." 

Bones rubs his face tiredly and says, "I hope you're right, which is something I never thought I'd say about Khan. This would be much easier if you still hated him."

"It would, wouldn't it." Yeah, Jim knows that would be easier on everybody, Khan included, but that's not the way it worked out. "Sorry about that." 

"You've grown up a little more," Bones says softly. "And if the bastard really makes you happy..."

"Amazing what a kidnapping will do to a guy, huh?" Jim downs the rest of his drink. "So, debriefing is done. We should move on to more pleasant things, like tribbles and glow worms."

"Don't say it like that," Bones says sharply. "I've already worried that this isn't anything more than Stockholm Syndrome."

"It's not Stockholm Syndrome. I already had lots of thoughts about that myself, trust me." 

Bones nods once and says, "No jokes anyway about the kidnapping. When I realized that you had been taken from the hospital..." He shakes his head, voice unsteady. "I thought I'd lost you again."

It's easy for Jim to forget how hard things must have been on Bones' side of things. Jim sets his glass down and scoots over a little closer, slinging his arm around Bones' shoulder. "Would've contacted you earlier, if I could." 

"Yeah, I bet," Bones says. "You bastard." He allows himself a one-armed half-hug and then adds, "Course, next thing I hear, you're off freeing slaves and sending the Orion network into a panic. Starfleet did at least manage to thank us for handing over a top-level member."

"At least they recognize good things are happening. You, too. And that doesn't happen often, you grump." Jim smiles, bumping their shoulders together. 

Bones smiles a little, too, and says, "You're impossible. But I'm glad to see you, too."

"Not impossible. Just statistically improbable," the blond chides playfully. "Hey, you mind if I crash here?"

"You better not plan to go anywhere else," Bones says, offering the bottle to Jim. "We're going to celebrate your return to Earth!" He squeezes Jim's right shoulder.

Jim's eyes crinkle at the corner, full of warmth. "You're just happy to be on solid ground, I bet. You're getting to used to it." 

"Don't start with me, you bastard," Bones says. "You know that I loathe space, even though I've let you drag me into it."

The blond tops up his glass, more amused than anything else. "You adapted pretty good, Bones, even if you bitched about a lot of stuff."

"Adapt or die-" Bones cuts himself off with a soft curse and pours more bourbon, downing it. "Fuck, I didn't even know how the serum was going to work long-term." He breathes out a long sigh and lightly ruffles Jim's hair, grateful that his best friend is well and with him again.

"Wait, so I could have just gotten sick and keeled over? Good to know," Jim grumbles, shaking his head and taking a gulp of his alcohol. "And...do I still show up as human on scans?"

"Jim, it was a fucking experimental treatment to bring you back from being dead," Bones says with a scowl, which wavers into a frown. "A human? Of course you're human. Augments are humans."

"So I'm officially an Augment, then?" Jim still needs a bit to wrap his head around that concept. 

Bones' frown deepens, and he says, "I guess, if you feel the need to give yourself a label." He rubs a hand through his hair and says, "True Augments were created at a specific period of time through a specific series of experiments and historical reasons. You weren't designed that way. Why are you asking?" 

Jim scratches at the back of his neck and shrugs a little. "No reason." He feels like himself, he supposes, so it doesn't matter if he's not 100%... normal. "So, about that celebration. Does it involve food?"

"No, no, no," Bones says with a shake of his head. "Don't try pulling that on me, Jim. You don't just ask crap like that for no reason. What the hell is up?"

"Really, it's okay. I'm fine and whole and I'm apparently not gonna randomly keel over again, so that's all the important bases covered, right?" Jim smiles at his friend and nudges at him. "I'm serious about that food." 

"I'm serious about the question," Bones says, even as he gets up to fetch some delivery menus. He always keeps a ton to hand. "What did Khan tell you?"

"Basically, that being part of his family was far more literal than I'd been taking it before." Jim takes the menus from Bones and then settles on a Chinese place, if only because he feels like stuffing his face with grease and making the doctor frown even more. 

"Isn't that why you're alive?" Bones asks. "And why he's alive, too. He told me that he planned to kill you and himself, but then he discovered why you were alive..."

Jim nods a little. "He can still smell it in me. It never went away. I'd always thought it was just because he'd picked it up at the hospital when it was still fresh. Then I found out a while back that I'm actually part Augment now. Kinda took me by surprise." 

"Jim, we enhanced your immune system with a complete transfusion of serum made of Khan's blood," Bones says. "Your immune system will always be advanced beyond a normal human's." 

"These are probably things you oughta tell a guy when he wakes up, you know?" Then, Jim snorts, amused. "Figures that it didn't get rid of my allergies."

"Might make them worse," Bones muses with a slight scowl. "That's the immune system misdiagnosing something and overreacting...and now, it can overreact on an even larger scale."

There's a long silence on Jim's end while he just stares at Bones incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me?" His allergies are already severe, and there's a ton of them, so knowing that they'll be even worse is not exactly comforting. 

"It's a possibility, not a certainty," Bones says. "Jim, I didn't have a chance to tell you anything after you woke up and before Khan took you. You weren't well enough. And I figured anything was better than fucking dead!" His voice breaks on the word.

"Hey." Jim tugs him in for a tight hug, trying to reassure him through physical presence alone that he's fine. "You did great, Bones. I'm okay." 

Bones shakes a little in the firm grip, before returning it, hard. "Moron. Why the fuck do you have to be such a troublemaker? Manage to survive getting kidnapped by a raving lunatic, only to fall in love with him." 

Jim actually grins at all, not the least bit sorry, even if Bones seems intent on crushing his ribcage. "But think how insanely boring I would be if I were normal?"

"I don't need normal," Bones grumbles. "I just need not heart attack inducing." He sighs and glances at the menu Jim chose with a roll of his eyes. "In multiple ways."

"Pff," Jim snorts. "You'll outlive me, that I'm sure of. Hell, you'll probably find a way to outlive Spock out of sheer stubbornness." 

Bones orders a large batch of food and then takes a seat again. "I just try to get through each day." 

"That's the key, isn't it?" Jim's stomach is already rumbling at the prospect of a big load of food. Though, he's half expecting them to have jinxed him for a severe allergic reaction.

"Well, it is for me," Bones says and rolls his eyes as Jim's stomach growls. "Do you ever eat on your own?"

"Sometimes. If there's pizza. Or hamburgers." As proof, Jim's stomach rumbles again and he groans, rubbing at it like that will help. "When's food gonna get here?"

"I just ordered it," Bones says with a sigh. "It'll be here soon. Manchild."

"Noooooo. Waiting is bad." The blond rolls over and falls onto the floor with an indignant flop, making exaggerated gasping noises. "Not gonna make it... World going dark..."

Bones can't help the laughter that escapes him, relief as much as amusement.  Despite everything, Jim hasn't changed at all, and he's glad of it.  He loves his stupid friend, just the way he is.  He couldn't bear to see that crushed.

"HEY," Jim suddenly blurts, distracted by Bones' laughter and reminded of something. "Hey. I forgot to ask. Do you know if that old-time candy store is still around? 'Member how we went there once and they had all those ancient candies?"

"Considering how often you dragged me there during the Academy, of course I remember it," Bones says with a roll of his eyes. "You've got the sweetest tooth of anyone I've ever met." Frankly, he thinks Jim acts like so much of a child now because he didn't get to ever be much of one. "But I don't know if it's still there. Why?"

Jim considers dodging the question, but then decides against it. Bones is going to have to get used to the thought of him and Khan together. "I promised Khan I'd get him hooked on gummy worms."

Bones snorts and says, "You're going to get Khan to eat gummy worms," in a completely disbelieving way. "I know I may regret this question, but why did you promise to get Khan hooked on gummy worms?"

"Why not?" Jim asks as he rolls over onto his back, patting the floor beside him for Bones to come join him. "They're awesome." 

Bones eyes the floor and then eyes Jim, a clear 'no' in his gaze. He's not that young anymore, thank you very much. "I can't think of a single good reason to try and get Khan hooked on gummy worms. Are you only going to feed the poor man gummy worms?"

"What've you got against 'em, uh? You're such a grump. And come down here. You're gonna get a crick in your neck staring down at me funny like that, old man," Jim teases with a shit-eating grin. He half expects the doctor to stomp on him for that.

Bones contentedly stops looking at Jim and says, "Better that then the butt-itis and backache from sitting on the floor. I'm not twenty anymore, Jim." He stands as the comm rings, signaling the arrival of their food. 

"That's why you gotta lay on the floor. So much comfier." But Jim quickly forgets all about the floor as he scrabbles up to collect the food once Bones has paid for it. ...It's not really like Jim has any money right now. He has no idea where his personal belongings are. 

Actually, that's a good point. "Hey, do you have all my stuff?" It wasn't like he was able to collect it at the hospital before he got kidnapped. 

"We kept your place's payments up to date," Bones says. "We counted on you bouncing back again. Idiot." He goes to fetch them some silverware. "Want a beer to go with the food?"

"I'm guessing 'we' is you and Spock?" That makes Jim's chest ache a little. It still amazes him sometimes how lucky he is to have the friends that he does. "Yeah, beer is good," he says as he plunks himself back down on the couch. 

"Yes, but everyone aboard would have chipped in, if we asked," Bones says. "You've just been crashing with Spock?"

"Uh..." Jim smiles sheepishly. "I may or may not have fallen asleep on a random bench last night." 

"What the fuck, Jim?" Bones demands with a shake of his head. "Maybe you have taken too many blows to the head. You didn't even think to ask us about this before we got back? Or that we'd let the apartment and your stuff just go?" He sets a beer and some silverware in front of Jim and then smacks the back of his head gently.

"Ow," the blond whines. "It was godawful late by the time I was done with meetings, and I sat down to take a break and... that's about the last I remember."

Bones sighs and says, "Next time, just call me, you moron." He grabs a container of chow mein and digs in, chopsticks in easy motion.

Jim goes straight for the sweet and sour pork. He loves that stuff. "Sorry, okay? Sorry. I'll get the keys from you tomorrow, then you don't gotta worry about it, right?" He fiddles with the chopsticks for a bit before he gets the hang of them and starts stuffing his face with meaty bits. 

"I'm always going to worry about you," Bones says. "That's just part of being your friend. Don't tell me you're not worried about Khan."

"Yeah, I am, but that's a little different, don't you think? Unless you're harboring a super-secret mancrush on me." Jim smirks. 

"No, I don't think it's different," Bones says, reaching out to smack him again. "I love you as a friend, my damn best friend, so I get to worry about you all the time, too. I'd hope you might worry about me if I had half the damned problems you managed to get into." 

"I worry about you because you worry too much. You stress yourself until you go crazy and stab people with hyposprays." Jim really should have seen that smack coming, but he still doesn't manage to dodge it, which means he drops his chopsticks and his piece of pork on the coffee table. "....You've done it now."

Jim knows this will bother Bones, and that's precisely why he does it: he leans right down and licks the food off the table, looking thoroughly pleased with himself while he's at it.

Bones takes the opportunity and the annoyance he feels at the action, to grab a hypospray of vitamins he's been waiting to administer and stab it into Jim's neck.

"FUCK," Jim cries, nearly choking on his food in the process, and he recoils to the other end of the couch, rubbing at his neck. "You're a terrible friend!"

"You licked food off of my table! How does that make you a great friend?" Bones snaps right back and returns to eating. "Besides, you were obviously stressing me out." He smiles smugly at Jim and sips his beer.

"Asshole," the blond grumbles, even if he doesn't mean it. He inches back over until he feels it's safe to go back to eating without getting ninjahypoed. "You hit me. Getting lick on your table is a small retribution."

"You have no idea how much I have to restrain myself from really hitting you sometimes," Bones grumbles and grabs for the cashew chicken. "Well, if you have a break from testifying, we can go to the candy store tomorrow." 

Jim shakes his head a little. "I think I'm gonna wait until Khan gets here. I want to take him there so he can see everything. Doesn't feel right to go without him." 

Bones frowns a little and ducks his head to stare at the floor, looking uncomfortable. "Don't you think even if you can persuade Command to your way of thinking that they're going to want to lock Khan away for awhile before releasing him to your custody?"

"They're not even quite finished with repairs on the Enterprise yet. I have time. It's not like I'm going anywhere." Unless everything goes to hell. Then Jim's taking Khan and their small spacecraft and getting the hell out of there.

"I just meant maybe you should take him some nice things when we go back, in case he's locked away from them for awhile," Bones says. "Besides, if you're right about him waiting for you, he's just sitting there alone, trusting you to come back for him. I would think that deserves some small reward." 

There's a pause and then Jim grins brightly. "So your opinion of gummy worms is higher than you let on."

"You are such an ass," Bones says and steals the sweet and sour pork.

"No! Mine!" Jim flails after it for a bit, but then he realizes that the chicken is unguarded! HAH-- aw, fuck. It has nuts in it. He sets it forlornly back down and takes the chow mein instead. 

Bones only eats a couple of pieces, before giving it back to his pouting friend. He opens another new carton, this one of broccoli beef, shoveling some in. "What I really don't get is how someone as damned serious as Khan seems to be possibly gets along with you."

Jim laughs at that, knowing it's true. They'd seem an impossible pair at first glance. "His sense of humor is a lot like Spock's, even if he'd hate to be compared like that." 

"Don't tell Spock that, either," Bones says. "He's accepted this entire situation with a lack of grace that's amazing even for him. If he thought he could get away with beating the crap out of Khan again, he would."

"He'll come around," Jim says confidently. "Spock's the one who... you know. Watched. I don't doubt that it left a bad taste in his mouth."

Bones shivers once and sets his food down. "The aftermath was fucking bad enough. But I would have wanted to have been there, too." 

"Don't be mad at him for not calling you right away," Jim quietly pleads. He understands why Spock wanted to spare Bones that, and even if Spock had wanted to call Bones, Jim would have told him not to. It was bad enough letting Spock see him like that, dying and scared. He sets his own food down, the remembered feeling churning his stomach. 

"Fuck," Bones says succinctly and sighs once. "I don't blame anybody except Marcus and Khan. And now, I have to learn not to blame him. It's going to be a hard sell."

"I know." Jim stares blankly at the bright green lettering on the box, trying to pull some meaning out of the familiar-but-unfamiliar Chinese lettering. "We can do it. Somehow."

"Sorry for bringing this conversation down," Bones mutters and pushes some food around aimlessly with his chopsticks. "If you love the damn man, I'll help you break him out of Starfleet prison if it came to that."

Jim looks up at him, a small smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Thanks, Bones. I've always been able to count on you. For everything." If there'd been that spark between them, Jim probably would have fallen for Bones long ago. He's content to have him as his best friend, though. He couldn't ask for better. 

"Yeah, guess I shouldn't expect more than the words, though, if you can't even get your damned lover more than some gummy worms," Bones grumbles, stuffing more food in his mouth, a bit more settled again.

"Fuck you. I'll get him gummy worms. I'll get him giant gummy worms. He'll be swimming in them. Just you wait," Jim counters, eyes glinting mischievously. Khan won't know what to do with all the candy Jim will bring. 

Bones snorts again, but there's happiness tugging up the corners of his mouth. "I can't wait until you tell me how that goes."

"What are you talking about? I'll need you to help me carry it all." 

"Hell no," Bones says. "I am not going to be involved in that at all. So, so not."

"Yessss, you are. You're coming with me to the store. Just think... You could even pick up some inconspicuous chocolate to slip to Spock." That should pique the doctor's interest, Jim thinks. A drunken Vulcan is always a good lure. 

"Oh, to the store. Yes, I already said I'd do that," Bones says. "And the last time someone tried that with Spock, Uhura nearly took him off at the balls."

"All the more reason for it to be inconspicuous chocolate. And yes, you're coming to the store, which means you can help me deliver it to Khan. Plus... you can ship somethin' off to Jo, too." 

"Jim, do you really want me there for your reunion with Khan?" Bones asks, eying him dubiously.

"What, you think he's gonna jump on me and sex me up right in front of you?" Jim arches his eyebrows at the doctor, amused. 

"You really are a fucking moron," Bones says. "I think he may be a bit overwhelmed to see you again, especially if this takes as long as it threatens to. I also think he may be upset if you drag along a third wheel as if the whole thing doesn't really matter to you."

"It's not like I don't miss him. I haven't spent a day apart from him for months." Well, excepting that time he let himself get taken in by Raimus... "You're at least gonna pick out a candy for him," Jim says, stuffing some chow mein into his mouth. 

Bones smiles at the idea of sending candy to Jo and says, "She says hello by the way and is glad to know you're back and well. Before we leave again, you're going to speak to her, too."

"It's been awhile since I last talked to her, hasn't it?" Jim's actually looking forward to that. She really is a miniature Bones. 

"She asks about you every time I talk to her," Bones says. "Haven't known what to tell her these past few times." He frowns a little at his friend. "Don't want to have to tell her you've had to run away."

"Then let's try extra hard to make sure this works out. For Jo's sake." Then, Jim grins and redirects the conversation once more, if only because he derives pleasure from Bones' discomfort on the odd occasion. "So what candy are you gonna buy for Khan?"

"Since I know you're asking that just to be a little shit, I'm not going to give any of the obvious answers," Bones says. "I might get you some sugar free candy. You don't need the extra craziness of too much sugar."

"Sugar-free candy isn't even candy," Jim grouches, rolling his eyes. Why would anybody even make candy without sugar? Doesn't that just take all of the fun out of it? "I bet you're gonna buy him some cinnamon hearts, or something." 

"Laced with arsenic," Bones grumbles and then winces, thinking of how Jim would react if anything happened to Khan.

Jim slides his gaze over to his friend and chews another mouthful of chow mein. He knows Bones wouldn't poison Khan -- or anybody else, for that matter -- but it's still unsettling to think of. "At least it'll taste good."

Bones sighs and says, "Sometimes, I really do wish you were willing to talk seriously about things." He shovels in some chopsticks full of cashew chicken. "You know I wouldn't ever deliberately hurt someone you care for, right?"

"Trust me, Bones, if I thought you were capable of it, I'd have punched you in the face." Like hell Jim would just stand by and let someone threaten Khan's life. 

Bones' mouth twitches a little, and he says, "I had so many jokes saved up for the day the mighty playboy James T. Kirk fell hard...trust you to manage to fall for someone I can't even joke about."

"Maybe you can tell me some of them anyway and I'll pretend to laugh?" 

Bones rolls his eyes at Jim and says, "Yeah, I'll spare us both that awkwardness. Though I really though Carol Marcus might have a shot at it."

"What? Why?" Jim blinks at Bones. He knew the girl for all of a day. Why in the hell would he have fallen in love with her? 

"It was in the way you greeted her when she joined us on the shuttlecraft, especially after she interrupted Spock so perfectly and then sat right next to you," Bones says. "And then you were telling me not to flirt..."

"Hey, she's an attractive woman, I'm not going to deny that. Doesn't mean I wanted to settle down and have kids with her," Jim replies, scoffing at the idea. 

"Well, not much chance of having kids with Khan, is there?" Bones asks. 'Unless you plan to adopt." He pauses and considers the idea of Jim and Khan raising kids together, and soon, a huge smiles blossoms on his face.

Jim eyes him suspiciously as soon as he sees that smile. "...No. No, it's not going to happen. Get that thought out of your head right now."

Bones' smile morphs into a smirk, and he says, "You'd be the worst parents...at least, you would be. I think Khan would be even more terrifying."

"This is exactly why I'll never have kids. I'd be the shittiest dad." Jim definitely agrees with Bones on this one. He wouldn't trust himself to raise a kid. He's not nearly mature enough, and he knows nothing about a kid, and he'd probably do something stupid and drop it off a cliff accidentally. 

"Yeah, you'd spoil them rotten, and they'd grow up as childish as you are...but you'd also love them to pieces." Bones considers for a moment. "So would Khan, I think. Based on what he told you about his family."

"Fuck, are you kidding?" Jim shakes his head vehemently. "I'd probably end up like my mother, absent all the time on one mission or another..."

Bones gives Jim a look and says, "You don't believe in no-win scenarios. You'd find a way to make it all work for you. Like you plan to do with Khan."

"Nobody said I was gonna have any kids!" Jim flails one hand spasmodically, sending a little piece of noodle flying. "It'll never happen."

Bones laughs at the flailing and says, "We'll see," in his best 'wise old man' tone. "You once swore you weren't ever going to fall in love, too."

"Okay, but falling in love doesn't put a tiny life in my hands. It's a totally different matter."

"Well, that's true," Bones says. "Though you have held a lot of lives in your hands before. And done all right by us all." He fluffs Jim's hair affectionately.

Jim ducks his head a little, uncertain. "I still don't think it's gonna be something I'm ever gonna have. My lifestyle just isn't meant for a kid."

"If you can work out this thing with Khan, kid, you can dam well do anything," Bones says. "And I thought that after you managed to get the Enterprise. And I'm thinking it again." 

"Hey, man, don't try to force me into having a kid I don't want and I'm not ready for." Jim gives his friend a look. He knows Bones is partial to kids. Hell, the guy has one of his own. It doesn't mean Jim's gotta have one, too.

"Yes, I'm going to 'force' you," Bones says and smacks the back of Jim's head lightly again. "You really are an infant. I just think you're underestimating yourself."

"And you're overestimating me. I'm not father material." The blond rubs at the back of his head, massaging the spot that's been smacked too many times over the years. "I don't think Khan would want a kid, anyway."

Bones makes a disbelieving noise, but lets it go. "I've missed this. Having dinner and talking about stupid stuff. And not so stupid stuff."

"Me too." Jim smiles a little, somewhat sad. "I missed you while I was out there. I knew you'd be freaking out once you realized I was gone." 

"Didn't you freak out a little, too?" Bones asks. "At least, in those first few days stuck out there with him?"

Jim nods, thinking back to those first days. "Yeah, I did. Of course I did. I didn't know what he wanted with me, or where we were going. For all I knew, he would change his mind and kill us both -- or worse, go after Spock."

"That was worse," Bones says. "Of course that was worse. You are a protective bastard. He is still suicidal, you know. I mean...without you, he would be."

Jim drops his gaze to his food again, an uncomfortable chill running through him. Oh, he knows the truth of that statement all too well. "It will get better with time."

"Don't know what made me say that except that you're protective now of him, too," Bones mutters and then offers a small smile for Jim. "For your sake, I hope so."

"It will," Jim says again, sounding more confident. "I'll find something for him to live for, some other purpose than conquering people."

"Something other than you, you mean." Bones taps his fingers on the table, before picking up his beer and swigging it. "Have you asked him about a memorial service for his family?"

"I haven't, no. Though, that's a good idea. How and when, I'm not sure, but I'll think of something." Jim finishes off the chow mein and sets the box down, reaching for his own beer to take a long drink. Tonight's conversation has been fantastic at rollercoastering from heavy to light and back again. 

"Did he tell you where they are?" Bones asks. "I have some time tomorrow...I could make sure the remains are moved somewhere safe and respectful."

"No. I have no idea where they are. I got the impression they were left in Starfleet's custody, so...I'm not sure what's been done with them since then." Jim frowns a little, squinting as he tries to think back to what Khan had said. Likely, he'd have to ask the Augment about them again. 

"Once we found out that Khan had you, Starfleet sent a team to check on Khan's crew," McCoy says. "But they didn't find any trace of them. How ever Marcus' man managed to secret them away to kill them, he did it well." 

"Guess that's one more thing to add on the 'to do' list. I really don't think Khan would have left without finding his crew and making sure the remains weren't left for further experimentation." Jim's sure Khan must have said something about it, but he just can't remember right now. 

Bones scrubs a hand through his hair and says, "You have to admit, Starfleet completely fucked this one up, Jim. From the moment the Botany Bay was found to where we are now, this has been a complete clusterfuck."

"I know. They hurt everyone involved and then they tried to blame Khan for it all. The other half of my case with them is that they have things to atone for, too, and by giving Khan a second chance, they can make up for that they did to him and his crew."

Bones frowns and asks, "What do you think of the admirals on the case? Have a decent shot at this crazy scheme?"

"Yeah. Barnett seems to be heading things up, for the most part. I think he likes me. Kind of. At least he doesn't seem to hate me ever since he transferred the Enterprise to me." Jim shrugs a little, remembering that the Admiral didn't seem particularly displeased at the ceremony. He seemed somewhat grateful, actually, so hopefully that will still translate. It's not exactly like Jim got to talk to the guy after the incident with Marcus.

Bones purses his mouth and says, "There's a lot going on with Command right now, so that may work in your favor, too. We spent a long time testifying while you were recovering and then even more after Khan took you. I'm sure you'll get your turn to tell them all about Marcus, too, once they figure out what to do with Khan. What a mess..."

"More like it's a matter of them accepting their role in all of this. Marcus needed more supervision and they just let him do whatever he wanted without checks." Jim leans back so he can prop his feet up on the coffee table, and he closes his eyes and rests his head on the back of the couch. "I'll do whatever it takes to make this work."

"Just so long as it never happens again," Bones mutters. "i didn't sign up for this." He puts a hand on Jim's right shoulder, comfortable and friendly.

"None of us did." Jim sets his beer down and then tips over at the couch, flopping down onto the couch and sprawling out, using Bones' thigh as a pillow.

Bones smiles at Jim and asks, "How about we get you to bed now?"

"'M not that tired." Oooh, yes he is. It's been a long day and Jim is absolutely exhausted. 

Bones pats his shoulder and says, "Sure you're not. How about, if you go to bed, I'll make you breakfast in the morning?" truthfully, he's been wanting to make some bacon and eggs for his friend, encourage him to eat more.

"I am in bed. I'm sleepin' on the couch, aren't I?" Jim stifles a yawn and then stretches his limbs, arching his back and reaching his arms above his head. "Pretty comfy right here."

"I have a guest room," Bones says. "I hope to have Jo here sometimes." He looks a little wistful around the edges as he says it.

"It's not decorated with pink and horses, is it?" Jim asks skeptically.

"No, it's a guest room in general," Bones says. He ducks his head and sighs a little. "I didn't want to jinx it anyway."

"Maybe your room is decorated in pink and horses, then?" Jim teases, trying to perk his friend back up. He knows Bones misses his little girl, and he can't say he blames him.

Bones snorts and says, "I'm not you, Jim, so my room is very tasteful."

"What do you think my room would be decorated like, huh?"

"Blue starship wallpaper and a huge bedspread with the Enterprise on it on the bed," Bones says with a grin. "But the bed is huge and built sturdy, cause it takes a beating."

"Hey, shut up. I'll have you know, it's star wallpaper, and it's not even wallpaper, 'cause I painted it myself." Though, it's not to be said that Jim has any artistic talents. Mostly, he just painted the back wall a deep blue and spattered yellow paint on it until it looked like stars. 

Bones chuckles and says, "They glow in the dark, too?" He gently urges Jim to stand and toward the guest room.

"Maybe... The stickers do." Jim finally gets up after some protest and stumbles into the bedroom, kicking off his socks on the way. "Hey, you got some sweats, or something, I could sleep in? Might not look my usual, handsome self tomorrow if I sleep in my uniform again. Also...I think I'm gonna borrow your washer."

"Yes, shower," Bones says. "I'll go get a spare set of pants." He smiles at Jim and adds, "It's good to have you here."

"No, for my uniform. I don't stink that bad, do I?" Jim lifts up his arm to sniff at himself, just to check. "...Maybe I do." 

"Clean the uniform, too," Bones agrees with a roll of his eyes. "And sleep. I'll make sure to get you up on time for your next round of meetings. And Jim, you can come here or go back to your place tomorrow. Whatever you want. All right?"

Jim smiles at him, already tugging off his pants so he can toss them at the doctor. "Sure, Bones. I'll come again tomorrow. Not like there's much of anything at my place."

"Bring some of your things over and just use the guest room for the rest of the time we're here then," Bones says, wanting Jim where he can keep an eye on him. "It'll just be like old times."

"I have things?" Jim blinks at him. He really doesn't remember what he's got back at his place. 

"I figure you at least have clothes," Bones says, exasperated, but also affectionate. "And maybe some toiletries. And don't laugh, you infant."

"I wasn't laughing!" Jim says, feigning hurt at the accusation, and then he tugs off his jacket and undershirt to throw those at the brunet, too, leaving him in just his boxers. And it speaks well of the maturity he's gained that he even has boxers. "Maybe I'll take a trip there when I've got a spare moment."

Bones catches the one and ducks the other, mouth twitching in its own grin. "Well, I can do that, too, if you want. Grab some of your things. Otherwise, I know it won't get done. You'll be wearing the same clothes for your entire stay."

"I bet Spock would think that was practical. Fewer things to pack around, or somethin'." Jim snorts quietly, smiling right back. "Go clean my clothing, manslave!" he demands, pointing in the direction of the door, smile spreading. "Please?" Because he knows nobody can call Bones a manslave and get away with it completely.

A pillow beans Jim in the back of the head, even as Bones carries the offending items away. "You better shower, stinky! Not even your charm is going to be enough to overwhelm that odor soon!"

"You still let me in your lap!" Jim counters, rubbing at the back of his head and snickering quietly as he heads for the bathroom. Boy, does he ever feel like a shower now. Nothing like being aware of one's own stink to spur the need to clean oneself. 

Bones comms Spock and Uhura to let them know Jim is with him and will be staying for the duration of their stay on Earth. He also informs them of his progress and puts in a request for Spock to contact New Vulcan for someone to interview Khan. And then he tosses Jim's damned clothes in the fresher.

It takes Jim a while to get himself clean satisfactorily, and when he comes back out, he's just got his towel wrapped around his waist. "Hey, Bones?" He peeks his head out of the room to take a look around for his friend. "You got pants for me yet, or should I just walk around naked?"

Bones points to the couch, where a pair of old sweats waits. "I'm used to you wandering around in fuck-all. And for the first time since I've known you, I have absolutely no fear of being harassed." 

"Wait, you were afraid? Did you think you'd give in to my charms?" Jim asks as he saunters out of the bedroom to collect his sweats, slipping them on underneath his towel before he unties the cloth from his hips. It's good to have just a tiny bit of modesty sometimes. Sometimes. 

"Yes, that was totally it," Bones says. "I was mortified I would succumb." He snorts and rolls his eyes simultaneously. "Now, I'm going to sleep. Do you need anything else, Captain?"

"Oh, you know I like it when you call me that, Doctor," Jim purrs, setting his fists on his hips and wiggling his eyebrows at his friend. 

Bones gives Jim a long look and then heads for his room, not even bothering with a response. 

That just makes Jim burst out laughing so hard that he has to struggle to stay upright. "No, baby, come back! Don't deny me!"

Bones gives Jim a one-fingered salute and disappears for the night. 

Jim heads to bed soon after, feeling pretty good about things. It's going to be a bumpy road, but they'll get there, and in one piece, too.


	40. Candy Shopping for My Baby

Bones strolls down the long block of Clement with Jim, wondering idly at the utter bizarreness of San Francisco weather. While the rest of the former United States suffered under the harsh winter weather, it was another warm, calm day in the City. He takes small note of the various storefronts they pass in this neighborhood, which is populated mostly with non-Starfleet residents, the true denizens of the City. They barely glance at him or Jim in their Starfleet grays, not caring that the blonde beside him is the savior of the world. 

His steps are light for another reason- somehow, his friend has managed the impossible again. After a year of rehabilitation in a Starfleet detention center, Khan Noonien Singh will be released in the custody of Captain James T. Kirk to serve a longer sentence (five years to be exact) on the USS Enterprise. He will be a non-commissioned officer, serving in whatever safe capacity the captain deems most fit.

Frankly, Bones thinks Command is glad to be able to send Khan into deep space for several years, long enough to get their own house in order and prove to their allies that yes, they can all be trusted with the important task of running the military branch of the Federation. Khan is an opportunity for them to point and say, "See, we're working to try and make up for our mistakes. We want to give this man, so horribly wronged and used by one of our own, another chance. And we're letting our Golden Captain be the one to guide him." If it weren't exactly what Jim wanted, Bones might be a little sick about the whole charade.

He glances at his friend and thinks, "Well, not exactly what Jim wanted." 

"We're nearly there," he says softly, hoping to encourage a smile out of his friend. "We can get all of the candy your little heart desires." 

Jim, on the other hand, doesn't see this as the win he was looking for. A year. A whole year in rehabilitation in Starfleet's custody, in which Jim might, on the odd occasion, be permitted to see him. That's if Jim's even going to be on Earth for it. 

While the Enterprise hasn't been fully repaired yet, they're looking to give Jim an active position as the temporary captain of a smaller vessel doing short-range missions. 

He knows why they're doing it. They want to make sure that his time as a 'rogue' hasn't dulled his ability to make safe decisions for a crew whose lives depend on him. 

He doesn't want to spend a year away from Khan. 

"It's not for me," Jim reminds him, looking at the colorful sign. Americandy. Once a quaint shop that sold American candies to foreign countries, it now specializes in bringing back those old-fashioned, sugary treats Americans once enjoyed. "It's for Khan."

"I'm sure we can afford candy for both of you," Bones says, entering the shop and looking around with a soft smile. There are a lot of things here that he can get for Joanna, too. Still, he heads first for some of the chocolates he knows Jim loves and says, "Don't be so gloomy, Jim. You did as well as anyone could hope. Better."

"I can't believe they're playing it off like it was their intention from the beginning. Or, actually, I can believe it, which makes it that much worse." Jim lets out a frustrated sigh, but then followed it up with a more resigned one. They've hashed out his frustrations at least three times since the decision, and he's pretty sure Bones is getting tired of hearing it. So he turns his attention to searching for the gummy worms, instead, wandering slowly up and down the aisles.

Bones' shoulders slump a little at how distressed his friend looks. After a moment, he follows after Jim and slings an arm over his shoulders. "Yeah, I agree," he says and pats his back once. "I guess I'll get some of Jo's favorites. How about I pack some for Khan, too?"

"Yeah. Khan will definitely be interested in candy after I tell him Starfleet wants to put him in rehab for a year," Jim thinks bitterly. Still, he puts on a smile for Bones anyway. He knows the brunet is trying. "Just don't lace them with arsenic."

Bones' smile wobbles a little, but he says, "I promise. Just the good stuff." He does gather up some cinnamon hearts, but those are just for Jo. He packs doubles of everything else though- cinnamon bears dipped in chocolate, jelly beans, bottle caps, sugar dots and even a few Smarties. 

Jim picks things that are fun-looking. Which is probably why his attention is drawn in by the giant, six-foot gummy worm on display. "I, uh." He barely even registers what Bones said. "I gotta negotiate. Be right back." And then he vanishes off to find the manager. 

Bones stares after him and then at the giant worm. "You can't give that to Khan!" he yells at Jim, even though he knows it's pointless.

"Watch me!" Jim yells from somewhere at the back of the store. Sure enough, five minutes later, he has a plastic-wrapped worm slung over one shoulder and a smug grin firmly in place. "I think he'll appreciate a candy that doubles as a blunt weapon." 

Bones stares at him and then at the candy over Jim's shoulder. "I'm not sure I agree that he'll be lusting after a giant worm. But apparently, you know him well." 

"Don't ruin it, sourpuss," Jim grumbles and then pats the worm, as if he's reassuring it that it will be loved. "I'm gonna get him other stuff, too."

Bones snorts at being called sour in this context and then asks, "What else are you getting your man?"

"Little bit of a lot of things. I doubt he's had any of this. So, maybe if he can sample everything, he can decide what he likes and I'll know for the future." Jim's not planning on this being his only candy run for Khan. Not by a long shot. 

Bones looks at Jim and then slowly smiles at him, real and bright. "That's maybe the sappiest thing I've ever heard you say."

"Don't be an asshole," Jim replies, rolling his eyes, but he still ends up smiling anyway. He's not a sap. He's not. Still, it's hard to defend himself against the accusation when he's filling up dozens of small bags with a sample of nearly everything in the store.

"Do you have any idea what he might like best?" Bones asks. "I honestly don't see Khan as having a lot of experience with candy." He watches his friend filling all kinds of sacks, while carrying around a giant gummy worm and adds, "The sappiest thing you've ever done, too."

"Just shut up, man," Jim grouses good-naturedly, coming over to Bones just so he can give him a nudge. "You're still the King of Saps, so you haven't got any right to mock me." 

Looking around at the candies, then down to the various bags filling up the cart he grabbed, he furrows his brows. "I'm not sure what he'll like. He doesn't really eat sweets. He's a tea-and-curry sort of guy, but when you grow up without candy, maybe it just doesn't cross your mind that it might be good?"

"How am I the king of sap?" Bones growls, frowning deeply at Jim. "Yeah, please share a picture of his face when you present him with his giant, new best friend there." 

"You just are, Bones. The moment you started calling people 'darlin', you won." Jim grins at him, trying not to give away that he really does like Bones' accent, but he knows Bones knows, so there's not much point. "I'm not giving you the satisfaction of that picture, either. But I will tell you whether or not he likes what you got him."

"That's just a Southern thing," Bones says with a deeper scowl. "Don't be mocking my culture, Jimbo." His expression lightens a little, and he says, "You're obviously chomping at the bit to see him again. These weeks have been hard, huh?" 

"It's been too long. I promised him a week. It's been nearly three. Starfleet took too fucking long to make their decision, and I still don't like it." Jim scrubs his hand through his hair and then ties off another bag, throwing it into the cart. "I just know he's still out there, probably pacing the halls like a lion in a cage." And isn't that exactly what Khan is? Jim feels cruel for doing that to him. 

"I know you don't," Bones says quietly. "Are you sure you should go alone to tell him? Spock or I or both of us will gladly go with you." He worries about the reaction of the superman to the announcement that he's going to be put in a modern version of a looney bin for a year.

"What, are you worried he's going to hurt me?" Jim blinks at his friend, wondering how Bones could even contemplate such a thing. 

"Yes," Bones says without hesitation. "He's an augmented crazy man with anger management issues. He hauled your ass off before, and I'm terrified he might choose to do it again." He pauses and drops his eyes, adding in a mutter, "I'm scared you'd agree to it."

"Bones..." Jim leaves his cart behind so he can cross the small distance to his friend and wrap him in a hug. He doesn't want to ever have to abandon Bones again, but if it came down to it, to protect Khan... 

God, it's something that hurts to think about, so Jim leaves the thought alone for now. It hasn't come to that. 

"Oh God, you would," Bones breathes and then hugs back, tight and fierce. "I take it all back. That's the damned sappiest thing I've ever seen you do. And fuck if you don't love that damned lunatic more than anything."

"I'd find a way to communicate with you if that ever happened. I promise. You're my best friend and the thought of never talking to you again is-- I couldn't do it." Fuck, Jim knows he's probably worrying the manager with how tightly he's clinging to his friend, and there might even be rumors, but whatever. This is important. 

"I'd still have your back, kid, no matter where you went or with whom," Bones promises and squeezes one more time, before thumping him in the back. "Now, come on, we're totally making a scene and blocking the aisle."

"We can't keep people from getting their candy. What kind of heroes would we be?" Jim lets out a deep breath to ease some of the tension in his throat and then he pulls away, heading back to the safety of his cart. 

"I'm gonna go pay for these. I'll meet you out front," Jim says, a little too cheerful, turning and heading down the aisle toward the cashier.

Bones frowns a little sadly and then gathers a few of Jim's favorite candies (which he always scolds him for eating), before heading after him. "You don't believe in no-wins, remember?" he asks him, as he catches up.

As promised, Jim's waiting outside, leaning against the storefront with his head tipped back. He tilts his head just enough to catch a glimpse of Bones out of the corner of his eye, and then he pushes off the wall with his foot and picks up his bag of goodies.

Jim doesn't know whether or not he believes in no-win scenarios. He used to think that there was always a way out of everything. And then he'd died. 

Still, he gives Bones a small smile. "Why do you think I bought the six-foot worm?"

"Cause you're an infant who resorts to showing his love with ridiculous offerings of candy?" Bones asks, but there's a real smile on his lips. "Do you need help getting ready to head out?"

"I got it handled, but if you want to come hang out for other reasons, that'd be okay, too." Jim starts on the way back to the shuttle bays, where he's got one booked and waiting. He'll be his own pilot, since he doesn't trust anybody else, and Bones sure as hell isn't going to be a pilot, but at least it means he can set his own schedule. 

Bones says, "Course I do. Did you tell Spock about your plans to head out today to see Khan?" He wonders what the pointy-eared hobgoblin thinks of the latest mess Jim has gotten himself into.

"Yeah. He's not exactly pleased about it and gave sixteen reasons why I should just forget about Khan in the year he'll be locked up. I can't blame him for not liking Khan. I really can't." Jim clicks his tongue against the top of his mouth, making a quiet noise of regret. "I didn't expect this to be easy, though."

"Only sixteen? He must be weakening," Bones says with a rueful smile. "I'm not exactly fond of him, but... well, I can see what he means to you. I don't want you to lose that." He rubs toe back of his neck. "I'm willing to give him, however begrudgingly, the benefit of the doubt, for your sake."

Jim reaches over to pat his friend on the shoulder. "I know, Bones. I appreciate that."

Bones nods and says, "Glad you know," and then falls silent the rest of the way to the shuttle, brooding a bit on his friend's predicament. He wishes he knew how Khan might react, but frankly, the augment's motives and actions continue to elude him. He only hopes that Khan loves Jim as much as Jim seems to love Khan. And that he will decide to accept his punishment and stay. What a crazy thing to want!

Jim's already got a bag packed with a couple of his uniforms and a few paperback books given to him by Pike. They're really the only things he can't bear to leave behind if he has to run for it. The bag is already packed in the shuttle, and Jim stops just short of the door, turning to Bones. "Well, this is me," he says as he gestures to his shuttle and tries not to fidget too much.

"Fuck, Jim," Bones says, voice suspiciously tight. "If you can't come back-" He clears his throat. "If you can't come back, let me know, huh? Don't leave me in the dark."

"I wouldn't do that to you. Not again." Jim pulls his friend in for a tight hug, apologizing quietly when the bag of candies thumps the doctor in the back. "I'll come back, Bones. Don't worry. I'll come back."

Bones gives Jim the candy he bought for him and says, "All right, kid. Better get a move on. That lover of yours will be tearing the ship to pieces by now." He steps away, eyes bright with a bit of sadness.

"This isn't good-bye, Bones. It's not." Jim gives him a bright smile, more for Bones' sake than anything else. "I'll see you soon." He hefts up the candies as a thanks and then he steps back, letting the door of the shuttle close, cutting him off from his friend, possibly for the last time. 

This flight is going to be the loneliest trip he's ever made.


	41. Reunite

Khan sits alone on the bridge when the ship's sensors begin signaling about another ship in range. He does not raise his head from where it rests in his arms, uncaring to check on yet another false alarm. The floor is hard beneath his crossed legs, but he does not feel that any longer, either. There is nothing but the void in his heart and mind, the deepening black that will soon drive him to some desperate act.

A week was too long not to hear a word from James. Perhaps even two, at the outside. But three? Four? No. His heart would no longer hear the arguments of his very reasonable mind. As he feared from the beginning, felt was bound to happen...he is abandoned.

Or perhaps James is in trouble?

That idea is a least comforting in that he has not been abandoned by choice.

But what to do? There are only two otions, but he has made up his mind. He will set a course to Earth and throw himself on the mercy of Starfleet. If James has suffered for his sake, perhaps he can bargain them out of at least some of his punishment? He will accept whatever sentence they hand down to restore his James to his ship and crew. Or at least, to freedom.

And if James has abandoned him by choice, well, death is very easily found in prison.

The panel beeps again, and Khan's head slowly rises from where it is bowed to eye the readings. Someone is persistent. He feels that flicker of hope and tries not to let it flame too high. Disappointment is all he has known. 

The ruins of Vulcan is a great place to hide. A ship needs a powerful engine to resist the pull of the lingering black hole. It's been slowly dissipating, not enough debris nearby to feed it, but it's still enough to mess with the sensors in Jim's shuttle now that he's getting close. 

Hopefully, close enough. Jim sends out a broad hail, hoping Khan's somewhere in range. 

The voice over the console brings Khan to his feet, and he nearly breaks the damn thing triggering a response. "James?" is all he asks, just short of pleading.

"Khan," Jim says with a sigh of relief. He'll admit to himself that he might have had a few doubts that Khan would have waited this long for him. "Hey, baby, long time, no see."

Khan bites back so many words that he takes a chunk of his his tongue, the taste of copper rich in his mouth. "James," he says again, disbelief now. Still, his fingers trigger a sequence of actions that will allow James to pinpoint him. They do not shake the way his insides do.

Sensor readings come to life, alerting Jim of the presence of another ship, hazy still in the interference, but recognizable. Jim smiles at his console, fingers brushing against the screen. "I'm gonna need you to come to me, okay? This shuttle can't handle getting any closer." 

Khan nods as if James can see him and plots a course to intercept the small vessel, not caring if he has brought hell itself to capture him. He needs with everything in him to see and feel his lover again. "Intercept in two minutes," he says, voice hoarse from disuse.

"Great. Let's get into synchronous orbit and then you can beam me on over." There's a pause as Jim licks at his lip, hand rubbing at his neck. "I missed you." 

Khan cannot force the words out of his mouth, though they long to come. How he ached without his only tie to life. How every minute lasted hours and nothing mattered at all except to get James back. "And I you," he finally husks, even as their ships meet. He hustles to the transporter panel. "Locked on. May I transport you?"

"Go for it," Jim instantly replies, standing tall as the lights take him. That other familiar ship, the one that had become his second home, appears soon enough, and Jim doesn't even wait: he flings himself at Khan and wraps him in the tightest hug he can muster.

Khan catches James and buries his face in his neck, inhaling the scent of home and love and everything that matters. His arms tighten to the limit that his lover can comfortably endure, denying that they will ever, ever let go again. And, unbearably, he finds that there are tears trickling down his cheeks and running on to James' soft skin.

Aww, fuck, Jim thinks, already feeling his own throat tighten. "Don't cry. It's okay. I'm here." Jim kisses his lover's cheek and down his jaw to his neck, trying to soothe and calm. "Don't cry, baby." 

Khan pulls his face away from James' neck reluctantly and looks into this lovely blue eyes, his own still leaking like some goddamn broken faucet. "I hate this," he said, voice wrecked and angry and so damn full of love for this stupid, stupid golden man.

Jim lets the bag of candy slip to the floor so he can pull Khan in for a proper kiss, possessive and hungry. Jim wants to show Khan how much he's missed him and how much he still loves him. Nothing's changed. 

...Except the bad news that he bears.

Khan kisses back with a hum that is so much softer than his normal persona, basking in the sheer strength of the emotions James offers. He slides his hands beneath James' tunic and undershirt, seeking the added solace of the warm, soft skin and strong muscle beneath. And then he lifts, urging James off the ground and fully into his arms.

Jim had almost forgotten how strong Khan is, but he compensates quickly enough, wrapping his legs around Khan's hips to help support himself. This, right here, feels so much more like home than anything else ever has. 

Khan breaks the kiss regretfully, but wants to look some more at James, just take him in. His own eyelashes are still clumped with tears, but the waterworks have stopped at last, replaced by a true happiness at having James back, warm and willing in his arms. "I had stopped hoping," he confesses softly.

"I'm sorry I took so long. Fucking bureaucrats take forever to make decisions, and I couldn't risk them tracking a transmission back to you." Jim nuzzles at Khan's cheek and mouths along that strong jawline. "I wouldn't abandon you out here. Never. So... I'm glad you waited." 

"I was planning to head to Earth in a day or so," Khan says, enjoying the soft touches and exchanging his own kisses all over James' face in return. "I thought perhaps they had arrested you or refused to allow you to leave."

"Please. That would be like arresting Gandhi." Jim grins a little, seeming perfectly confident even if he'd had his doubts at a few points. "In other news, I come bearing gifts." He tips his head to indicate the bag on the floor. He can't exactly reach it right now. 

Khan just wrinkles his nose and makes no move toward the bag. He just returns to contemplating his James and allowing the warmth to melt the cold of his heart again. "Are your friends well?" he finally manages to ask, knowing they matter to James. He will learn to accept that.

Jim looks back at Khan expectantly as the Augment regards him, though he hides his frown when Khan doesn't seem interested in the goodies. Maybe later, then. "As good as they can be, given the circumstances. Spock actually stood up for you in the meetings, and Bones has been very supportive. He even sent something with me to give to you, too." 

Khan blinks a little at the tone with which James says the last and glances at the bags. He gently sets his lover down and asks, "Gifts? From your friend, too?"

"Yeah!" Jim rebalances himself, once again on his own feet, and reaches down for the bag. "Come on!" Taking Khan's hand, he drags him towards the Mess, wanting to give him something good before he has to eventually reveal Khan's sentence. That part is going to suck. 

Khan follows after him, tangling their fingers more comfortably and with infinite care. He delights in the excitement of his lover, even though he suspects the gifts will turn out to be something ridiculous. But even that delights him, as that's who his James is. He cannot and will not begrudge him anything. "These gifts must be quite special indeed," he says, "if you prefer having me open them to anything else."

"Ooooh yeah. You'll see here in a sec." Jim squeezes Khan's hand once more before letting go and grabbing the bag with both hands, emptying its contents in one grand gesture all over the kitchen table. "Ta da!"

Khan watches as candy spills everywhere, so much that it fills the surface and tumbles off the edges. Chocolates and jellies and sugar tarts and lemon heads and every sweet thing any child might ever dream of at night. And in the middle, lording over it all, a giant, sour, gummy worm. 

His lips twitch, once. Twice.

And then he laughs, soft and true and with every part of him. Laughs in delight at his yes, ridiculous lover, who might as well have composed a sonnet or sung a ballad or given him a wedding ring, so completely has he declared his love this way. 

That's the best reaction Jim could have expected, and it makes his face light up with a bright, broad grin, laugh lines in full effect. "Those ones are from Bones," he says, pointing. "And those ones are technically for me, but I'm a nice guy and I'll share. Also, you should totally help me name that worm. He can be our mascot until you eat him."

"I'm not sure I could eat our mascot," Khan says, slowly reaching to poke at the strange object. He looks at James, eyes bright now with something other than tears. "What shall I try first?"

"Please. That's obvious." Jim picks up one of the gummy worms, a pink and orange, sugary thing, and holds it up for Khan's inspection. "Open up!"

Khan stares at the dangling candy dubiously and then opens up, as ordered. The things he does for his James...

Jim deftly places the candy on Khan's tongue and then drops his hand down to tap at his lover's chin, a silent signal for him to close his mouth and get chewing. The blond just looks insanely smug, as if he expects that this will absolutely blow Khan's mind. 

Khan closes his mouth and chews slowly, the flavor or sugar and sour and fake something or other that might be fruity exploding over his tongue. Nothing in his formidable memory seems close to this taste, and he makes a strange face as he finds that he kind of likes it. "Another."

Jim's grin threatens to take over his whole face, and he leans forward to kiss his lover. "Mm, later. You have to try everything else first.

Khan looks at the table loaded with sweets and asks, "Now? All of them?" 

"Just one of everything! Then you can decide what you like and what you don't. I might eat the ones you don't like." Jim's only half-hoping Khan will be picky. 

Khan looks at James with a strange sort of frown and asks, "Is this really how you wish to spend the first time you have seen me in over three weeks?" 

"That and rampant sex. But you probably haven't been eating much, so candy seems a surefire way to give you some quick energy." Jim gives his lover an innocent sort of smile. 

"I would be all right to just hold you and allow myself the first real rest of I have gotten in that time," Khan says, but takes a seat at the table and looks over the masses of sugar again. 

Jim sits right beside him, moving up close until they're pressed together knee to shoulder, and slides his arm around Khan's waist. "You haven't been sleeping, either?" Jim asks, worried. He doesn't want to send Khan into Starfleet's hands if he's not in top shape. He should be able to defend himself if he has to. 

Khan turns into James and presses his nose into the soft, blonde hair, eyes drifting shut. "I considered the hyposprays, but decided against them." He remembers all too well James accusing him of trying to turn into a pathetic drug addict.

"There are extenuating circumstances, you know," Jim quietly chides. He'd have forgiven him. "If you're tired, let's forget the candy and go to bed. I've had a long trip, anyway." 

Khan pulls James into his lap and says, "I do not wish to appear ungrateful for my presents." He tightens his hold and kisses a line down James' neck.

Jim eagerly shifts himself to mold perfectly against Khan, pressing as tightly against him as he can. "It's okay. It's hard to appreciate something when you're tired. I get that."

Khan nuzzles at James' nape, his mark all but gone. "I appreciate your being here. More than you know." He does not bite down, but tenderly kisses the spot.

"No, I'm pretty sure I know exactly how much." Probably just as much as Jim appreciates that Khan didn't take the opportunity to leave him behind. He purrs quietly when Khan's lips press against that spot that exclusively belongs to him. "It's probably faded, huh?" He sounds a little saddened by that. It was his only link to Khan and it's been fifteen days since he was last able to feel the welt left behind. 

"Even you normal humans heal eventually," Khan teases, ever so lightly. It will take time before he can be anything less than earnest with his lover. "You wish it back?"

Jim scoffs slightly at the jibe, but then smiles faintly, soothed and saddened by the thought. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." Even if this might be his last opportunity to have that for a long, long while. 

Khan smiles and kisses the spot again, before latching his teeth in place. He proceeds to lovingly and carefully draw up the same kind of mark as before, a claim that makes his heart swell. James wants this claim, his claim. He releases the spot to survey his handiwork and murmurs, "There. Mine." 

It hurts a little, but Jim seems to relish in that, in the proof that a lasting mark will be upon his skin. It occurs to him, briefly, that Bones would probably be a little chagrined if he knew Jim got off on this, but that's alright. Jim's been scolded for less. "Always. _Always_."

Khan rumbles softly under his breath at the words and seals his own vow with the sweetest kiss he can manage. Even under that, there is more than a hint of possessiveness. He cannot help it when its James. And the promise in those words...he lifts James in his arms and heads slowly for their bedroom. 

That kiss makes Jim swoon. He's still not used to that level of tenderness from Khan, so he basks in it, soaking it up like it's the warmth of the sun. Jim wraps his arm securely around Khan's shoulders and refuses to stop kissing him the whole way there, and even once they've reached the bedroom, he doesn't want to let go of him. 

Without bothering to do more than toe off his own boots, Khan stretches out on the bed and tucks Jim to his side. He continues to kiss him, parting their lips only for the moment it takes to allow James a breath, before sealing them again tenderly. "Let me undress you," he murmurs between two such kisses. "I need to touch."

Whatever anxiety Jim had has faded away into the background, mere white noise not even worthy of consideration. "Okay," Jim agrees, breath coming a little heavy. Khan really does know how to kiss him breathless.

Khan gently tugs at James' tunic and undershirt, pushing them up slowly to expose the golden skin of his abdomen. He mouths over the area, tugging lightly at his happy trail with exploratory teeth. He surges to his knees and completely exposes his torso. Leaning in, he seals his mouth over James' right nipple, unable to resist the succulent treat. 

Jim isn't entirely surprised when things go from soft and gentle to a little more enthusiastic. The mouth on his skin earns a quiet moan, and Jim chucks his shirt well out of the way so he can watch the show. Khan is absolutely mesmerizing and the fact that he's so dedicated to him makes his chest ache. 

Khan lifts his head and then traces his mouth down James' torso, enjoying the warmth and softness of every inch of his skin. He strokes down his sides and scrapes his nails over the tenderized area. "Mine." 

Jim's gained a few pounds since Khan last saw him. Having been living on Bones' cooking, he's probably in the best health he's been in the past year. It helps when your best friend/chef is your primary physician. "And you're mine," Jim replies, reaching down to slide his fingers into Khan's hair, massaging at his scalp. 

Khan rests his head over James' breastbone, listening to his heart. "Yes," he murmurs. "For whatever that is worth." He splays a hand over his right side and another by his head, content to just be for a moment.

"Worth more than you know," Jim murmurs in response, playing absently with Khan's hair. If it weren't for this amazing man, Jim would still be alone. "It's okay if you fall asleep."

Khan rubs his cheek over the area with a low sigh and says, "I do find it soothing to be so close." He lifts his head a little to look at James and asks, "How did your Starfleet treat you, my James?"

"Pretty sure they wanted to beat sense into me with a big stick for a while there." Jim snorts quietly. He moves his hand down to trace idle patterns along Khan's back and shoulders. 

"But you still have your ship and crew?" Khan asks, ashamed for not checking sooner. Nothing was more important than that. He rolls to look more carefully at his lover. "You are still a captain?"

"Yeah, I do." Even if that was touch and go for a while. Jim doesn't want to tell Khan the full news yet, but it looks like he might get pushed into it earlier than planned. 

Khan presses a kiss over his heart and then lowers his head to rest again. "Good." He is content with the results, no matter what else comes. James has his ship and rank. His remaining family will be well, doing what he loves, with his own family.

Tomorrow. Jim will tell him tomorrow. After they've both rested. It's not going to be pleasant, by any means, but Khan needs to know. Khan needs to make a choice if he's going to stay or flee, and if it's the latter... Jim needs to figure out what to tell Bones. He tugs Khan a little closer, unsettled by his own line of thought, and he takes a breath to remind himself that everything will be okay. "Yeah. It is." 

Khan continues to caress James' sides, content to lie close and listen to his heart beat. One hand does stray down, though, to trace the lovely bulge of James' groin. Oddly, there is more tenderness in his touch than intent.

Still, Jim's hips twitch upward and a tiny groan escapes him. He's missed this touch and with nobody to give him release except himself, he's a little sensitive, especially considering how much sex they were having before he went down. Jim thinks that if his life were a movie, it would definitely have to have a lot of fade-to-blacks.

Khan lifts his head and turns to look at James for a split second, eyes hooded. He flicks a tongue over his lips teasingly and then eases the tight Starfleet pants over James' groin. He lays his head back on James' breastbone, watching as his lover's beautiful cock emerges from beneath the fabric. 

Jim parts his lips in a breathless gasp, lifting his hips to help Khan get his pants off. "It's been so long," he whines, clearly interested in whatever Khan has to offer. 

Breathing out in delight, Khan turns his head to kiss a thank you into James' breastbone, before he returns his attention to the erection in his hand. He thumbs over the tip to encourage leakage, wanting some liquid to smooth the way. 

The blond moans, wanting more of that touch, needing to feel his lover's hands on him again. It certainly won't be long before Jim's starting to leak. Nobody turns him on like Khan does. 

Khan wants to see James' face in pleasure, but also doesn't want to leave his comfortable spot, or miss each second of his hand moving on James' cock. So, he growls a response to that moan and gathers the first bits of liquid seeping out of James to spread and slick his way. 

Jim tries to growl like Khan does, but he can't quite manage it, and he's not sure if it's a matter of practice, vocal cords, or sheer intent. He huffs out a laugh after and spreads his legs instead, tucking his feet against the bed. "I'm not as good as you."

Khan chuckles softly and eases forward to lick and taste, tongue moving swiftly. He wants so much to delight his lover, to give him what he's denied himself while away from Khan. And oh, that pleases him so much. James stayed true to him, when he didn't have to. He takes him into his mouth, eyes closing as he sucks.

Yes, Jim stayed true. For so many reasons. There wasn't time to be unfaithful, and even if there was, he's sure Khan would have somehow smelled someone else on him. But even if those issues weren't a factor, it just wouldn't have felt right. Khan gives him that emotional connection during sex that nobody else can give him, and now that Jim's had it, he doesn't want to go back to anything else. 

"Fuck, baby, that feels good," Jim mewls, reaching down to rub at his pelvis, making Khan's attention even more pleasurable. "So fucking good." 

Khan lifts his head to smile at Jim and flicks his tongue over the slit, enjoying the contact with his lover. "Am I? Your baby?" He sounds half-amused and half-aroused by the idea.

"You haven't exactly complained about the idea yet," Jim replies, shivering at the touch, unable to keep his hips completely still. Khan knows just how to tease him to get the best reactions. 

"I have never been anybody's baby before," Khan says and moves up for an almost shy kiss, certainly one that's tender. His hand resumes work on James' erection though, since he knows his lover needs some release.

Jim would be ashamed that he's already steel-hard, but it's not like he needs to be embarrassed in front of Khan. "No? Good. I'd have to kill anybody else who had claim on you," Jim says with a little smirk, as if he's serious, but it's quickly wiped away by a groan and a curse. Khan's hand is so big and warm and perfect.

Khan nearly full-body rumbles in delight at those words, especially since James has so many times admonished him for similar ones. The idea of being wanted that much by the only person he cares for in the entire universe...well, he redoubles his efforts to make James come as hard and fast as possible.

 _Holy hell._ Jim lifts his hips, fucking Khan's hand with a desperate whimper. He's so close, so fucking close, and then he crashes over, snapping his hips forward so forcefully that he actually snaps some of his vertebrae back into place. 

And once he's emptied himself on Khan's hand and his own abdomen, he sinks into the bed, panting and sweaty and unable to move. Between the orgasm and the spontaneous spinal realignment, Jim is very, very pleased.

Khan watches the entire proceedings with his own, open delight and then gently lets James go. He stands and heads for the bathroom, fetching a cloth to clean James with. His actions are tender and careful, making sure to get every spot. He tosses the cloth away carelessly, however, and climbs into the bed to curl around his lover. "Better now?"

"So much better," Jim mumbles, reaching an arm to wrap around Khan. "Fuck, I don't know how you do that to me so easily. It's magic, or something."

Khan presses against James as close as he can get and tightens his own hold on the other man. "That is my secret exactly. A kind of voodoo magic."

"Don't tell that to Bones," Jim mumbles and then stifles a yawn, not wanting to fall asleep before Khan does. 

Khan is too busy reacquainting his senses with all things James to pay attention to being tired right now. He has a pleasant scent, family and home; soft skin that's warm and occasionally broken by a scar; a taste of salt and strength; and the sight of him, bright and so alive. He has lost so much, but he hasn't lost this.

"You okay, baby?" Jim thinks Khan seems a little distracted and hopes that's for good reasons. He strokes at the back of his lover's neck soothingly, hoping having that one point of contact to focus on will keep him awake. 

Khan feels a little foolish at being called baby, but if James likes doing it... ugh, he's so completely and utterly James' now, isn't he? "I'm basking," he says, deciding that is the right word completely.

"Basking, huh?" Jim grins a little, moving his fingers from Khan's neck up a little to the base of his skull, scratching lightly at the skin. "In my glorious presence?"

Part of Khan wants to roll his eyes or lightly smack James for his impudence, but the majority of him just says, "Yes," and carries on. He's too content not to.

The blond laughs quietly, absolutely sure that Khan is internally wincing. "Love you, too." 

Khan takes that in and watches him laugh happily. He tugs him into a kiss, wanting that smiling mouth against his own. His body moves and wiggles until they were sufficiently tangled to suit him. 

Jim makes some sort of muffled sound of encouragement, even if he's pretty sure that he can't move anymore now that they're so thoroughly tangled. Oh well. There are far worse fates. Khan is warm, and Jim feels safe and happy. He doesn't want to move. 

"I will do anything to stay with you," Khan murmurs, "but even more to make sure you keep your ship and crew." He allows James' presence to seep into his bones, warming the cockles of his heart.

Jim's heart aches a little. Does that mean Khan will willingly accept that year in rehabilitation? Jim hates to see him caged, treated like a psychopath, like something broken that needs to be fixed. "I know. We will be together. We will."

"I believe you now," Khan affirms. "You came back to me." He smiles and nuzzles into James' hair, eyes shutting slowly. "First time anyone did."

"Of course I did. I love you." Jim shuts his eyes, too, definitely ready to sleep. Khan's closeness banishes the last of the negative thoughts from his mind and lets him slip easily into slumber. 

Khan drifts off right after, sleep finally possible with James safe and loving in his arms. He will have a dreamless night, soothed by the presence of the one he held most dear.


	42. Linger in Blissful Repose

There's not any immediate rush, so Jim sleeps for a long while and it's the best sleep he's had since he went to Earth. He's refreshed when he wakes, body and mind feeling good. Though, he's not sure if Khan is awake yet, so he remains still, just enjoying the warmth. 

Khan works his way out of slumber not long after James and allows himself one of the few luxurious awakenings of his life. There is nothing to fear in this moment- no other augments wanting to stab him in the back, no angry humans chasing him across the world, no Marcus with threats against his crew. There is just James in his arms and peace he has never known before. 

"Hey, sexy thing," Jim greets when he notices Khan waking up. He leans in enough to give his lover a gentle peck on the lips, lingering longer than he needs to. 

Khan rolls James on his back and kisses back with a hint of his old ferocity, which almost instantly morphs into the aching tenderness he feels and shows only for his lover. He dots his face with passionate kisses and finally murmurs, "Thank you,"

Though Jim is thoroughly distracted by all those kisses, he still registers the odd gratitude. "For what?"

"Coming back. Helping me sleep. Loving me. Whatever you prefer to take credit for," Khan murmurs, more kisses planted over the curves of James' cheeks and chin and mouth.

"That's not something you need to thank me for. There's thanks enough in having you." Jim tries to return as many of those kisses as he can, though he's not as good at it as Khan is. 

Khan shuts his eyes to enjoy the kisses and savor the feel of James around him. His own desires are surfacing, especially since he did not pursue them the night before. But now, he aches for more intimacy with his lover. His James. A bit more sweetness before he asks what comes now, for things cannot be so simple.

Jim tugs at Khan, thinking this might be their last morning together in the same bed, so he wants to be as close as possible. He envelops his lover tightly, pressing his nose to Khan's neck, hiding his face in the crook of it. 

Khan shifts them again, so they're both on their sides, and strokes his neck and back. "James?" he asks softly. "Are you all right?" He scents distress on his lover. 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm fine." It's a lie, but Jim wants these last little moments of paradise to endure a while longer. He nibbles at Khan's earlobe to try to distract him, sliding his hand down Khan's side to his hip. 

Khan accepts the lie, knowing that there will be time for the truth later. The bite to his earlobe makes him shiver in pleasure and growl softly. He cups James' ass in big hands and squeezes. "I want-"

"All yours, baby. All yours." Jim pushes his hips a little closer, more than happy to distract Khan with this. It's win-win!

Khan doesn't know what he wants to do first, since he seems to want to do everything all at once. He palms the fine curve of James' ass and then lifts him up a bit, rolling him on to his shoulders. "All right?"

Jim wriggles his shoulders to adjust himself and moves the pillow out of the way so he can breathe more easily. "Yeah. This is good."

Khan shuffles James around into the most accessible position and then stabilizes him with more pillows. "My James," he says with soft affection. And then he presses his face into James' groin and rubs all over, spreading James' scent on his skin.

"Oh, that is sexy. You have no idea." Jim's never really been into his animal instincts before, but to know that Khan is practically coating himself in his scent is really fucking hot. He closes his thighs around Khan's head, trapping him there. "Do I smell good?"

"You know you do to me," Khan says with a huff and pushes at the legs, indicating that James should let go, or Khan will move him. "Brat."

"You like it when I'm a brat," Jim counters cheekily, not loosening his hold on his lover. He even squeezes a little bit tighter, laughing lightly. 

Khan makes a grumbling noise that's not very angry at all and pushes his legs off easily, taking care not to hurt. He moves to kiss James' laughing face, spreading his lips with a careful tongue. "I love you always. Unfortunately."

Oh, Jim knew Khan wouldn't have any trouble, so he's even more amused when Khan pushes his legs back open, though he has to cut his laughing short when Khan kisses him like that. "Mm, I know. I love you, too." 

"Only I don't take advantage of it," Khan says, mock seriously. His still clothed legs and groin are pressing roughly against James' nudity, which drives up his own desires rather steeply. 

"You only love me because of the candies," Jim retorts, grinning away, even as he presses up as much as he can despite the odd angle. "You gonna fuck me?"

Khan bites at James' right ear in retaliation for the crude word, which doesn't apply to them anymore. He does reach for the bedside table and pull out their favorite lube, which makes entering James like sliding into something even more exquisite. "Until you can't breathe."

"I like the sound of that." Jim groans at the sight of the lube and wiggles his ass as if to tell Khan to hurry up. He really wants to feel his lover inside him again. 

"You are always so impatient," Khan scolds lightly and slides a first, fully slick, finger in to the warmth of James' body. "Why can you not just savor and enjoy each moment?" He deliberately presses into his prostate.

"Ah, FUCK!" Jim trembles and takes a moment just to breathe. "Maybe because you do things like that?"

Khan affects guilelessness and rotates his finger around to test the tightness of James' muscles. "You have been abstinent since our parting. Your passage is unwelcoming." 

Jim hisses quietly, clamping his muscles around Khan's finger. "Didn't wanna share this with anybody else."

Khan growls under his breath and says, "Good. I want you for myself, while I can have you." He turns to press a kiss to James' right thigh, another thank you, despite the words.

The blond twitches at the kiss, bucking up minutely. "More.... Please," he quietly whines, trying to convey how much he wants this after how patiently he's waited. "I need you." 

"You have me in everything that matters," Khan murmurs, even as he slips a second finger in, spreading it out from the first to ease James' hole open. "Everything."

Jim's response is cut off by his loud moan, a shock of pleasure-pain rippling through him. He's so looking forward to this, even if the prep is taking longer than usual. All he can do is whimper. 

Khan does not like the whimpering and gentles his movements, taking greater care with his lover. He swallows the noises with his lips, making apologetic sounds of his own. But that does not stop a third finger from working its way in.

Jim shivers, remembering to relax, loosening up and spreading for Khan. "You don't have to apologize," he murmurs. It feels good just as much as it stings. 

Khan's fingers suddenly slip in more easily, as James relaxes for him. He explores a little more, wanting to be sure and then removes his fingers. "I want your hands on me," he says softly, reaching for the lube to slick himself up.

"Anything you want." Jim reaches up, framing Khan's face first, before letting his hands wander down, gripping his lover's hips so he can guide him forward. "Need you in me," he purrs.

The first push is always the most shocking, that second when the tiny opening into James' body allows him entrance. Khan gasps at that sweet feeling, that joining that does mean so much more than the intense physical pleasure. The connection between himself and James, strong and sure, singing in his blood and cemented by the trust. By the way James shows nothing but pleasure and desire, as Khan keeps breaching him.

Jim lets out a keening moan, gripping Khan's hips tightly and tugging him in further, feeling his lover's cock filling him up so fucking fantastically. This is why Jim never bothered with a dildo. It could never compare to the real thing. "Fuck... Fuck, Noonien. Please. All the way!"

"James," Khan responds to that intense cry, instincts to protect and defend and possess triggered with each plea. "Don't. I'm here. All here." He locks himself in place with a forceful shove, unable to stop himself. "There."

"Oh, God," Jim whines, feeling like he's filled too much and not enough at the same time. He's sure he'd be leaving bruises on Khan's hips if his lover were human. Or, well, a normal human. He clamps down around him, increasing the burn and the pleasure, and rolls his hips upward, pillows threatening to fall out from under him. 

Khan bears down on him with his weight and strength, pinning him to the bed. "Stop that," he orders, nibbling at James' mouth. "Keep still."

"I can't." Jim trembles, cock hardening fully with that demonstration of his boyfriend's strength. "Show me what you can do. Remind me of what I've been missing." 

Khan feels James' erection between them, hard and throbbing, as well as the trembling of his entire body. He soothes with soft kisses and equally soft movements of his hips. He doesn't want to take this too fast, not now that he is cock-deep into his lover. "I will give you everything." 

Slow isn't what Jim wants, but it's probably what he needs. He should savor this, remember every bit of it, every kiss, every touch. It's going to have to last him a year. "Noonien!" Every thrust makes Jim's whole body spark, makes him just a little crazy. 

"James," Khan answers his name with his lover's and tries to answer that need with his body. But on his terms. He can't rush through this. He just can't. He needs the connection. "Please." He locks eyes with James, willing him to understand that need.

Jim's trying. It's hard to be patient when Khan's cock is rubbing against his prostate and making his spine threaten to explode. So, he wraps his legs around Khan's hips, locking his feet together behind him and holding him close. At least this way, Jim feels it's torture of his own design. 

Khan smiles at the move and kisses James, the softest touch of lips. "You always want fast and hard and more. My lovely James."

"I'm trying to be good," Jim whispers, grasping onto Khan's shoulders. "I'm trying." He tightens his legs around the Augment's hips, pressing him in deeper. "You're just so addictive."

"I know. You're always good," Khan whispers. "Even when we fight or you insult me or you're ridiculous or I want to rip myself apart to escape from how much I need you. Always." He rotates his hips to grind against James' prostate.

Jim groans at the added pleasure, blunt fingernails digging into Khan's skin. "If we weren't so fucking co-dependent, that would be kind of romantic," he manages to quip back with a small, affectionate smile. 

Khan nuzzles James' face and murmurs, "You can break free of me, my James. I would even help you, if you truly wished it." 

"I don't want that. That's what the 'co' in 'co-dependent' means." Jim clamps down around him to punctuate his point, like he can keep them cemented together that way. 

Khan growls at the pressure and thrusts through it, power rippling through his body. "Then it's all right," he says. "If we both want it."

That burns in the best of ways, making Jim arch and writhe, crying out his lover's name again. Khan keeps hitting that perfect spot inside him, and Jim doesn't care that if Khan keeps going like this, he will come undone embarrassingly quickly. "Good." 

"My beautiful lover," Khan croons and moves his arms to cradle James more securely. His hips pick up speed and power, but only incrementally, just to start easing James' demands. "Be loud for me, James." 

Jim is more than happy to comply. He lets out a loud moan every time Khan pushes back into him, littered with curses and whimpers, and the times in between when he's catching his breath are filled with whispers of Jim begging him to go deeper, make him feel it all the way to his toes. 

Khan pulls James closer and finds a way to get inside his lover even deeper than before. Every little bit extra that he slips inside makes him growl low in his throat. He had James rolled into a ball by then, testing his flexibility. 

If it weren't for his own cock nearly hitting him in the face with how far Khan has him bent, Jim's vision would be entirely filled up with his lover. He can't moan as loudly as he wants to like this -- he hasn't got the spare breath for it -- but he can gaze up at Khan with those blue, blue eyes of his, all hazy with lust, and silently let the Augment know just how much he's loving this.

Khan takes James' cock in hand, smearing leakage over his palm and jacks from the base to the tip. He stills his own movements and works to bring James to his orgasm. "Come for me, lover."

Jim shivers and quakes as the tension builds in his body, until it finally pulls taut and snaps. He comes hard enough to splatter himself in the chin and finds the air to let out an enthusiastic, pleasured moan.

Khan eases them both down without leaving James' body. He cleans his lover off with efficient swipes of his tongue, which also shifts him around inside the eased passage. "You always look so amazed when you release," he murmurs into warm flesh.

Jim's brain is too overloaded right now to do much more than allow him to breathe. Every swipe of Khan's tongue makes his cock twitch, his eyes falling closed so he can focus on the feel of the still-hard cock inside him.

Khan smiles at the dazed expression on James' face and settles him more comfortably into a mass of pillows. He picks back up where he left off, gently and thoroughly claiming his lover with careful thrusts of his hips. With James pliant from his own release, Khan focuses on the connection between them, the way the passion burned.

Jim is thoroughly relaxed now, and Khan will find him more than willing to let his lover continue. It feels almost like a gentle massage now, soothing Jim from the inside out.

"I should always do that first," Khan murmurs, feeling how relaxed James is for him now. "Make sure you reach one climax before I even try to press inside your body." He trails fingers down James' right side, before gripping his leg and gently lifting it higher. "Let you ride out your pleasure, so I may take mine at my leisure."

Jim gives a contented hum in reply. There are pros and cons to that. "Pros and cons. I'll be all fucked out, but also might fall asleep on you in the middle of sex. If that doesn't bother you, guess it's not really a con." Jim has absolutely no qualms about letting Khan fuck him while he naps a little. It's not really his fault he hasn't got the same endurance. 

Khan sighs and nuzzles James' cheeks, before kissing that sweet mouth languidly. "I am not sure I like the idea of you being asleep. It would feel like I bored you."

"It wouldn't be boring me. It would be fucking me so good that I couldn't stay awake after." Jim nibbles at Khan's lip, tugging it between his teeth. 

"Indeed," Khan says, garbled as James gnaws on his mouth. He angles his hips to press once, hard, into James' prostate and then returns to his more leisurely pace.

Jim mewls quietly, breath forced out, and bites Khan's lip in teasing retaliation. "Be nice..."

"Was that unkind?" Khan asks, licking softly at some sweat pooling in James' collarbone. He loves the musk and salt of it, the essence of his James

"I guess not," Jim replies, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, enjoying the attention and the intimacy. Now that he's come, he can enjoy this for more than just the physical pleasure.

This is not much about physical pleasure for Khan right now, either, though it's there, flickering in his nerves, a searing pulse now and then. But the closeness, that's what he needs, what he savors right now. And the trust. "Open your eyes."

It takes some effort, but Jim manages to crack his eyes open, staring up at Khan. "Couldn't get enough of the blue, huh?"

"I want to see what you're feeling," Khan rumbles, needing that connection with his lover. "That you enjoy this with even a fraction of the intensity I do."

"Of course I do. You always make me feel good." Jim tugs Khan in for another kiss, affectionate and slow, so he can prove that Khan's not the only one who enjoys this.

Khan purrs contentedly into the kiss, before deepening it with flicks of his tongue. He eases himself out of James' body and then slides all the way back in with one glorious push.

Jim moans, gripping the back of Khan's neck and squeezing. He'll let Khan do this to him for the rest of the day, if that's what his lover wants. 

"Can you become aroused again?" Khan murmurs in his ear and chews on the lobe. "Do you wish to?"

"I can," the blond replies, rubbing his foot against Khan's leg. "Will if you keep rubbing my prostate like that."

Khan purrs and says, "Well, I'll just have to keep rubbing you the right way, as it were." He knows that won't be a problem, since his body knows James' now, knows exactly how to stimulate him with every thrust. And so he does. 

It's almost unfair. Jim likes to think he's got pretty good control over his reproductive system, but even if he didn't want to be, Khan could make him hard again. It's a good thing Jim generally thinks that the more orgasms, the merrier, so Khan has him rocking and moaning against him in no time. 

"Oh, yes," Khan says and nips at his earlobe. "There you are. So responsive to me." He slows down again, not striking the prostate as often, since he wants to draw it out for James...as long as he can. 

"Only for you. You're the only one who knows how to do this to me. Fuck." Jim whimpers, squeezing his eyes shut and rolling his hips in time with Khan's thrusts. How did he live without sex like this for so long? 

Khan purrs and nuzzles his cheek with a deep rumble. "My lovely captain. My perfect little human. You're so warm and tight and right under me." He wants more noise from his lover and drives in even deeper, lifting him slightly off the bed.

"Maybe I'm tight because your cock is so big?" Jim asks, trying to focus mainly on breathing. Those deep, stimulating thrusts are driving him crazy and setting his nerves on edge. "It stretches me out better than anything else."

"Flatterer," Khan croons, but loves the compliment. And rewards it with added stimulation of James' beautiful little nipples, wanting to drive him even higher.

Jim arches, groaning, and reaches down to start palming at his cock, never able to truly take things slow. 

Khan feels the hand between then and nips sharply at James' neck. "Stop that," he grumbles, but there is no real threat there. He knows how hot his lover runs. "I will have to tie you down."

"Maybe you should?" Jim taunts, deliberately stroking himself faster and more wantonly. "Maybe that's the only way I'll really behave myself?"

Khan grabs James arms and moves them above his head, pinning him there with one hand. "I do not believe you know how to behave yourself. It's the reason you get in to so much trouble."

The blond smiles innocently, squirming just a little, even if he knows he can't break free. Instead, he lifts his hips up to rub his cock against Khan's abdomen and stimulate himself that way. "What trouble?"

Khan pulls out of James and moves out of range, holding his arms still above his head. "That is what the T. really stands for isn't it?"

Immediately, there's a whine at the loss of contact. "You know what the T. stands for. You think my Winona knew by looking at me how much of a shit I'd be?"

"Winona is your mother," Khan says, suddenly curious, but now was not the time. "I believe she may have known, yes. You have an aura of mischief about you." He flips him neatly over, on his knees.

She is," Jim confirms, but doesn't want to talk about his mom right now, either. He tugs against Khan's grip again, trying to squirm free, but with the way the Augment is pinning him, he can't. Not that he minds, really. "I'm as innocent as the day I was born."

Khan tugs James back against him, so he straddles his lap, Khan's chest to James' back. He grips his free hand, tight, around James' sack, a near painful squeeze of fingers.

Jim sucks in his breath and holds it, hoping Khan knows his own strength and won't squeeze any harder than that. "I take it you disagree?"

Khan releases James' hands and begins teasing his body, keeping the same careful hold of his sack, to make sure he cannot release. He ruts his own cock between James' ass, just keeping his own desire high. "Your first word was probably no."

Jim's not gonna delve into his childhood memories. Khan's wrong about his first word, but Jim agrees with him anyway. "Probably." He tries not to squirm too much, not wanting to tug anything tender, and arches back against Khan, tipping his head so he can bite at his lover's jaw.

Khan shifts his hold on James, arm around his waist and tugs him to fall back into his lap completely. He keeps the hold on his balls, though, not giving up that advantage. Even though James refuses to stop wiggling and biting and flailing. "To think I waited alone for two weeks for this," he bitches in his deepest, most grumpy tone.

Jim frowns a little, suddenly wondering if Khan legitimately doesn't like it when he's feisty, and looks up at his lover, brows furrowed. "Sorry?" 

Khan sighs and releases James' sensitive bits, wrapping his arms around him in a more conventional hug. "It's who you are," he murmurs, affection in his tone and in the kiss to his mouth. 

"Does it bother you?" Jim truly is willing to make a change if he needs to. He's not stupid. He knows relationships require work. That's part of the reason he never wanted one before. 

"No," Khan says and settles himself comfortably, with James tucked against him. "But I do wish-" he pauses and then shakes his head, fringe falling in his eyes. 

"Wish what?" Jim's curiosity piques, but he also feels a little anxious. He's not sure he's going to like what Khan has to say, so he settles himself against his lover comfortably, ignoring his erection, and soothing himself with Khan's presence. 

Khan shakes his head and says, "You prefer to be playful, especially when things are serious. I should not have pushed you to be anything else." He nuzzles his cheek and kisses him sweetly.

"If it pisses you off when I do it, just let me know and I'll stop, okay?" The blond wraps one arm around Khan's shoulders and bumps their foreheads together, wanting Khan to think that Jim is, despite all appearances, mature enough to be serious on occasion.

Khan smiles faintly, that quirking of his lips, and then kisses him sweetly. "It matters not. All is well between us. This is what I need to be content." He nuzzles him happily.

"Good." Jim kisses him back, but reaches down between them to palm at Khan's cock. He figures his lover must be getting blueballs by now. 

"You always forget," Khan scolds softly, but settles himself on his back, tugging James with him. He relaxes beneath him to allow James freedom to do what he wanted. 

"Don't you get blueballs?" Jim asks curiously, even as he's straddling his lover on all fours and nipping at his chest.

"Control of all bodily functions, remember?" Khan purrs and runs his hands all over James' sides and back, as well as his ass. "But I do find that you make me want." 

"At least I'm not completely devoid of sex appeal," Jim muses, kissing his way down Khan's abdomen, teeth grazing over smooth skin. "Tell me what you want?"

"Ridiculous creature," Khan murmurs and musses his lovely blonde hair, "you are made of sex appeal. What would you like to do?" 

"Everything," Jim murmurs against his lover's skin and then slides down further, nosing at Khan's inner thighs before biting roughly into the tender skin. 

Khan growls a little, but does not pull away from the slight flare of pain. "Do we have time for everything?" he asks softly. 

Jim sucks hard at Khan's skin, leaving a bruise of claim just below the join of leg and pelvis. "We'll make time. Starfleet doesn't know where you are, so I told them it would take me at least two days to get you and get back."

Khan watches James and then asks softly, "Would you like to be inside me then? It would take awhile to make me come that way." 

"I was hoping you would ask." Jim nips at the reddened skin and then presses a soft kiss to it. He looks up at Khan with a small, almost shy smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "You sure you're okay with that?"

"Oh, were you now?" Khan asks in his velvet tone and reaches down to caress James' cheek. "Even when you had me inside you then. I should have known."

"No, actually." Jim laughs quietly and shakes his head. "I wanted to give you a blowjob, but you just finished fucking my ass apart, so I thought that might not have been the smartest move. That's when I thought it would be nice to get to fuck you."

Khan flicks his eyes toward James' ass, worried that he has been too hard with their endeavors. "I didn't even finish," he says with a hint of that worry.

"I know, baby. Lemme ride you, first, then it can be my turn." Jim's already slicked and ready, so he simply lifts his hips up, positions himself over Khan's cock, and sits down on it, groaning at the way it slides so easily inside. 

Khan cries out in pleasure as James seats himself, hands instantly on his hips. "I would ask if you're certain," he mutters, "but you seem to be." 

"Aren't I always?" Jim lifts his hips and plunges back down on Khan, clamping around him every time he rises up again. He sets a quick pace, wanting to give his lover a hard, fast orgasm. 

Khan strokes and caresses James' body, enjoying the view almost more than the physical pleasure. But his lover is pulling out all the stops for him, and he allows himself to be led into a dizzying climax, one that sweeps away everything except the physical for the moment. 

Jim leans down to capture Khan's moan in a kiss as he rides out his lover's orgasm, thumbs rolling over the Augment's nipples. Jim's glad he can make Khan come like that; it's good to know the pleasure's not just one-way.

Khan catches James by the back of the head to sustain the kiss and then pulls away with a somewhat devious smile. "Thank you, Captain, for that lovely experience. I think I'd like to shower now."

"You'd better either take me with you or be really fuckin' quick," Jim replies, giving him a mock glare. He's still hard, after all.

Khan arches an eyebrow and asks, "And what will you do, little one, if I don't?" 

"Guess I'll have to have a good time without you," Jim replies, seeming unconcerned. 

Khan makes an interested noise and tickles down his side, long fingers nimble. "Really?" he drawls in a deep voice. "Am I that easy to do without?"

"NO, STOP!" comes the immediate shout, Jim squirming all over the place to get away with him, eventually toppling sideways into the bed. Tickling isn't fair!

Khan rolls with James, pins him to the bed and kisses him breathless, fingers still nimble, but gentle now on James' sides. He pulls back with a soft smile and says, "I suppose the shower can wait." 

Jim huffs a little, winded by the unexpected tickle attack and following kisses. "If you tried to tickle me in the shower, I'd either trip and crack my head open or inhale water and drown. Knowing my luck, I mean."

"I won't let you get hurt," Khan murmurs and trails kisses down James' throat, before rolling on his back again, taking James with him. He spreads his legs, wide and inviting, though the action is not done lightly. "I want this, Captain. Only with you. But...I ask you not to make light of it."

Jim looks down at him and brushes his fingers along Khan's jaw. "I would never." Now, he just has to find where they left the lube-- oh, there it is. Jim grabs it and pops the lid open, squirting some into his palm and warming it between his hands before he rubs one finger between Khan's cheeks. "If anything hurts, let me know." 

Khan knows the words are because James cares for him, so he says, "As I already do so much against my nature for you, I suppose I might even consider that."

"Now who's making light of it, huh?" Jim pinches Khan's thigh and then goes back to rubbing his finger around his lover's entrance, before he slowly pushes it in. 

Khan shakes his head and says, "Not making light," even as he lifts to meet James' finger. "You must use force to gain entrance. My muscles are built to resist."

"I will if you promise to let me know if I push too hard." Jim works his finger all the way in, wriggling it and rubbing at Khan's walls to spread the lube around.

"Captain, are you going to stretch me over and over, until your arm tires?" Khan purrs. "You know you want to."

"I'm going to lube you up properly whether you want me to or not," Jim replies easily, pushing another slicked finger inside and starting to scissor them. Despite the warning and the previous experience, it's still surprising how tight Khan is. 

Khan snorts and lies back, watching James with hooded eyes. He neither helps nor hinders, though he does voice appreciation when James manages to hit a good spot. "You should use more fingers than you usually would." 

"I'm not gonna fist you." Jim's serious about that. Well...maybe if Khan really wanted it. Still, he adds a third, and then a fourth shortly after, twisting and pistoning them until Khan is thoroughly lubed up.

Khan's actively working his hips, hard, against the penetration now, trying to make the process work. "I would have not thought that outside your interests."

"I don't want to tear your ass open." Jim likes the sight of Khan actively participating, and while he fucks Khan with his fingers, his other hand slicks up his own cock. 

"If you decided to use a mace, you might achieve that," Khan says with a slight smirk. "Otherwise, I am not concerned."

"Do you want me to put my whole hand inside?" Despite Jim's reservations, it's still a serious question, and he watches Khan carefully. 

"If that would help to ensure that I will not damage your cock when you enter me," Khan says. "It is not otherwise a deep desire of mine."

Jim snorts at that. "I'll be fine." And to prove it, he pulls his fingers out and replaces them with his cock. And oh holy hell, Khan is still ridiculously tight, and Jim bites back a groan. 

"Idiot," Khan grumbles and arches his hips to try and make the path easier. He also flexes his internal muscles to show James just how much control he still has.

"Fuck," Jim grunts and stops moving, waiting for them both to adjust. In the mean time, he'll trail his fingers along Khan's hips, smearing slick, gentle trails along his lover's skin. 

Khan sighs and leans back, breathing through his nose for a moment. He shuts his eyes and just focuses on the throbbing heat of James, the only man willing allowed inside of him. And when he reopens his eyes, they are full of heat and need. "James," he murmurs, "I don't want this to be fast and just for climax." The words make him feel weak, but he still feels that is all James wants.

"I know," Jim murmurs against Khan's neck, kissing and nipping along tendon and soft tissue. He wants to make his lover feel good, feel loved, so he comes up to give the Augment a long, lingering, affectionate kiss. 

Khan tangles a hand in the blonde hair, not a bit longer than Starfleet standard, and musses it contentedly as they kiss. He keeps completely still other than the skilled use of teeth and tongue, waiting for James to decide when and how to move.

It takes Jim a while, but he finally starts to slowly rock in and out of Khan, lube easing the way despite the tightness, and every thrust makes Jim whimper quietly, but it's out of pleasure, not pain. Khan feels so, so good.

Khan answers with murmurs of his own pleasure, needing nothing more than being this close to James. His blood hums with their connection, and he strokes through the hold in his hair. "Just like that," he says, hoping James will listen.

Jim couldn't go faster even if he wanted to. Khan's so tight that going any faster would be too much, so he keeps the pace slow. That, and if he goes any faster, he'll come far too soon. Plus, it means he has the concentration to reach between them and wrap his hand around Khan's neglected cock.

Khan hopes James doesn't mind that he's not all that hard yet. He was just enjoying the closeness more than anything else. It's been too long without his James, and this is as close as Khan allows anyone. Ever. "Not about that," he reminds him softly.

"I know, but-- okay." Jim lets go of him, a little bit worried that he won't last as long as Khan needs him to. He flattens himself down against Khan, sprawling out over him as he pushes into him again, slow and steady, like waves at the shore. 

Khan hums under his breath as James lies over him and encompasses him with his arms. "But what?" he asks softly. "It wasn't bad. I just wanted you to know why I wasn't hard yet."

"You just came. I didn't expect you to be hard yet. I just want to make sure you feel good." It's never really _mattered_ as much as it does right now. Jim wants to do this right. 

Khan scoffs softly and reaches down to caress them both near their join. "As if I feel anything else in this moment."

Jim wants to make some joking comment, something to make things less serious, but remembers that he said he wouldn't, so he censors himself. "I won't last long with you being so tight, you know..."

Khan chuckles lowly and says, "I cannot make my muscles less hard." He keeps touching James all over, soft brushes of his fingers over his body. Though his beautifully thrusting ass, strong shoulders and tight, rosy nipples get more than their fair share.

"Thought the great Khan Noonien Singh could do anything..." Jim purrs under the touches. Though light, they add an extra layer to the things he's feeling, so much affection and enjoyment. "Fuck. So goddamn tight."

"Brat," Khan says and gently smacks his ass. "You're just unable to control yourself sufficiently." He smirks a little and slowly tightens around his lover.

"Oh, God," Jim whines when that tight tunnel suddenly gets even tighter. He struggles to keep pushing into Khan, that ass trying to keep him in and force him out at the same time. "F-fuck, Noonien. You're gonna make me come."

Khan rumbles at being called Noonien and relaxes as much as possible for James. "Perhaps you can add even more lubricant to ease the way."

"I-" Jim pauses to suck in a breath. "I don't think that's going to save me at this point." He's quivering now from the strain of holding back, wanting desperately to come, but not wanting to disappoint.

"That's all right, my James," Khan says and pushes into his cock. "Take what you need."

Jim pushes into Khan once more, and then again, and finally lets himself go, spilling inside the Augment with a low, deep groan that vibrates right through him. It makes his toes curl, and by the time he's done twitching and spurting, he's breathless.

Khan enjoys the way James just releases until he can barely breathe and reaches up to cradle his lover into strong arms. "There you are, James. Guess I'm good for you."

"Yeah," the blond pants, curling against Khan to keep himself inside. "You are."

"You're beautiful," Khan says and tugs him down into a kiss, tongue licking into his mouth. "Want to lay beside me?"

Jim makes a noise of agreement, but can't seem to find the will to move. He doesn't want to leave this spot. 

Khan eases James out of his body and manhandles him into a comfortable sprawl. He wraps around his lover and nibbles at the back of his neck, before fastening his teeth into his mark.

Jim snuggles a little closer when Khan bites him, utterly content. "Do you need me to jerk you off?" he asks, words slightly slurred with the way his face is pressed into the pillow.

"I am well," Khan says and licks at the bite mark. "Shall we linger here awhile or shower and eat right away?" 

"Will you carry me?" Jim hides his smile. It's a little embarrassing to want to be carried, but Khan is strong and Jim is lazy. 

"I would like to," Khan says and rolls off the bed, lifting James with him. He ignores the slight slick in his ass and just carries him to the shower. "Whenever you want." 

"I'm pretty sure I'm gonna get fat because of this but I don't care." While Khan's hands are full, Jim reaches down to turn on the shower and adjust the temperature, sticking his fingers into the spray until it's perfect. "In we go."

"Fat from sex?" Khan asks and then ducks them both under the water. He carefully makes sure that his lover is fully wet, before he gets all of himself. "Want to be set down?"

"Fat from being carried. Pretty sure sex classifies as exercise." Jim squirms a little until Khan sets him down. They can't very well wash each other with Khan holding him, right? So he snags the bar of soap, slicks up his hands, and runs them over Khan's chest and down to his pelvis.

Khan stretches his body as James washes him and looks at him carefully. "Shall I turn around to let you get my back? I know you cannot resist."

"What, watching my come dribble out of your ass?" the blond replies cheekily. "I don't think anybody could resist that."

Khan happily shows off his body, not at all shy about anything they've done. He does a slow spin, displaying every muscle and inch of skin to his James. 

Jim watches him, once again amazed that he's got this proud, strong man all to himself. "You are a sexy beast, you know that?"

Khan laughs lowly and asks, "With an emphasis on beast?" He stops with his back to James and glances over his shoulder. 

"Just a little." Jim leans in to bite playfully at Khan's shoulder before getting back to washing him, soapy hands roaming over the broad, muscled planes of his back and dipping down to his ass. 

Khan sighs at the warm hands and then turns around to catch James' mouth for a soft kiss. "After this, we can eat...and then we must face the reality you have not yet shared."

"Food first." Jim nudges Khan back around so he can slip his fingers between those firm cheeks and clean his lover out. Jim feels a little smug about getting to fill Khan up like that. Smug and happy. 

Khan spreads his legs and opens his mouth with a kiss. "You like this far too much, my James," he says, but pushes into the fingers playfully. 

Jim chuckles and slinks his arm around Khan's waist to tug him close. "Can you blame me? This ass is just scrumptious," he adds, squeezing the object in question. 

Khan purrs and presses into the touch, rubbing his cock against James in a gentle tease. "Your body is not so bad, either." He runs his hands over James' back and squeezes the curve of his ass. 

"For a mere non-Augment, you mean," Jim teases right back, pressing his fingers into Khan to wash the semen out. 

"No," Khan assures, kissing his lips sweetly. "You're built purely by nature, but nature did well by you, my James."

Jim ducks his head down a little at that, humility forcing him to shy away. "Well, 'm pretty sure you'd've turned out pretty good, even without the extra... whatever they added to you."

Khan purrs at the shyness and nibbles at his ear, whispering soft, loving words to his James. There is something so completely appealing about James' bashful side. "I am completely written and manufactured." 

"There'd still be some fundamental baseline that's you, though. I bet you'd have been ridiculously charming. Some sort of aristocratic wealthy man with a girl on both arms and a pet lion." 

Khan chuckles and says, "I want only you on my arm, and I'm the lion." He nudges James' neck and licks softly at his mark of claim.

"Wait, so I'm the aristocratic, wealthy guy?" Hah, that'd be just the life. 

Khan turns off the water and gently removes James from the shower. "I am content with us just being as we are now." He takes a towel to dry the other man with a tender touch.

Jim grabs another towel for Khan's hair, rubbing through the man's locks with playful abandon, as if trying to see how badly he can give Khan towelhead.

Khan allows this mischief, knowing James enjoys making a mess of his hair. He tosses the towel aside and fondles his lover's ass and balls gently. But with an edge of possessiveness and true love.

Jim laughs and quickly blinds Khan with the towel so he can make an escape, darting naked and still slightly wet for the mess hall, trying not to cackle in childish glee. 

Khan tosses the towel aside, hair still a riot, and then chases after his lover. He is as uncaring of his nudity as James, having no fear or shame about his body. "You shall not escape!"

It's not like there's anybody else on the ship. Jim thinks that's the best part of this ship. Full frontal nudity is not frowned upon. 

There's also nobody hogging the Mess, which means he can dive in there and quickly curl himself into one of the cupboards, shutting the door quietly so the noise doesn't alert Khan. Hopefully. Jim knows the guy's gone one hell of a sense of smell anyway.

Khan enters a moment later and cocks his head, eyes roaming the small area. He knows James is nowhere else on the ship (no sounds and his senses are on the alert they always are when James is right there), but the idea that he would hide in this way. He snorts once and goes to put on some pants. Let James have his fun a bit longer.

Jim bites his lip and waits with bated breath, but he's also cursing Khan for having such quiet footsteps. He can't tell if Khan's in the room or where the hell he's gone, so he just has to wait and try not to give himself away too quickly.

Khan puts on some loose pants and then enters the Mess, saying in an exaggerated tone, "Now, where can James have gone? How could he have disappeared so thoroughly?" The whole situation was ludicrous, but after weeks of stress, worry and fear, it was also rather liberating.

Jim's surprised Khan can't hear his grin, with how obnoxious it is. He puts his hand over his mouth to quiet his breathing and listens to his lover's dramatic speech, struggling not to laugh. 

Khan does hear the movement and glances at the cupboard. He rolls his eyes and continues in the same dramatic tones, "He must be augmented to have learned to vanish in to thin air. How shall I survive without him?"

There's the quietest snort of Jim nearly choking on his own air at that. _Goddammit, Noonien, that's against the rules!_

Khan smirks slightly and then adopts the most hammy, overacting yet, proclaiming, "Woe is me, I've lost him to the Mess forever. I should never have let him run from me!"

"BOOOOOO!" Jim finally calls from the cupboard, unable to stand the terrible acting any longer. "Throw him off the stage!"

Khan tugs open the door and looks askance at James. "My performance was magnificent," he says in his poshest, snobbiest voice. 

"I nearly puked in my mouth a little," Jim retorts, blinking at the sudden influx of light. "Now help me out of here. I'm stuck."

"You insult my craft and then expect help for getting yourself stuck in a cupboard," Khan says and wanders toward the replicator.

"Yeah!" But then Jim realizes Khan isn't coming back. "Come on! Please?"

Khan orders a cheeseburger, some pepperoni pizza and a whole rasher of bacon and then takes it to a table. He begins to eat in James' perfect viewline, the scent wafting toward him as well.

"Noonien!" Jim whimpers, squirming from where he's stuffed behind the cupboard's central post. "Don't be mean..."

"I'm mean?" Khan asks, watching James' naked body wiggle uselessly. "I didn't run off on you." He eats a piece of bacon with seductive delight.

"It's Hide and Seek! I'm supposed to run off!" Never mind that Jim never announced what game they were playing beforehand. 

Khan finally takes pity and moves to extract James from his cupboard. "You are surely not a Starfleet captain, but more like a five-year-old child."

"So I've been told," Jim concedes, just happy to be free again. He wiggles his limbs, checking that they're all still operational and then steals Khan's spot, along with his food.

Khan sits across from him and waits for him to have eaten a good amount, before asking, "What is it you wish to forget for awhile longer, James?"


	43. A Few Last Hours

Jim looks up at him, mid-chew, resembling a deer in headlights, and then he pushes the food away, grimacing slightly when a stray candy makes its way onto the pizza. The bright colors of all those sugared goodies don't really fit in with his rapidly plummeting mood. "I, uh... I guess I should probably just be blunt about this." He takes a breath. "The Admiralty has agreed to allow you to carry out your sentence of community service on board the Enterprise and under my supervision," another breath, "provided that you undergo one year of rehabilitation on Earth beforehand." 

Khan considers the words for a long moment and then asks, "In what kind of facility will this rehabilitation occur?" The stress on the words 'facility' and 'rehabilitation' he makes obvious, thinking of Marcus and his labs.

"Not a research facility," Jim immediately replies, guessing that's where Khan's thought process is going. "You'll be in prison, unfortunately. Not maximum security, mind you, so you'll have a lot more freedom than you otherwise might, but you'll have bi-weekly visits from a therapist."

"A therapist," Khan says in a mixture of disdain and amusement. "And what if they decide I am not fit to join you in a year's time, what then?"

"Then the deal's off. I'd try to renegotiate for more time, but...no guarantees. Which is why I'm not going to force you to go through with this if you really don't want to." Not that Jim could. Khan could very easily escape from Jim if he wanted to, and Jim doesn't think forcing Khan into this would benefit either of them, anyway. 

"I would be locked away for good?" Khan asks, not sure exactly what Jim means by the deal being off. But that sounds the most logical, given who and what he is.

"If I can't get them to give you more therapy sessions, then yeah. I'd be forced to break you out of there, and we'd have to run the fuck away." Jim says it lightly, like it's a joke, but it's not. Not even slightly. 

"You would," Khan says with soft conviction, obviously touched by the implications. "What happens to you if I were not to return with you?"

"I wouldn't go back." Jim shrugs. "You'll need somebody on your side because they will come after you."

Khan's eyes widen slightly, and he reaches out to take James' hands in his own. "No wonder you have been even more you than usual." He rubs his thumbs over the back of those strong hands. "You would give up your ship and crew and Earth for me?" 

Jim looks down at where their hands are joined and nods once. "Yeah." He would never be able to forgive himself if he abandoned Khan. That, and he would be so incredibly lonely. Khan has been his constant companion and to go back to being alone and unattached isn't appealing at all. 

"Will you be allowed to visit me while I am locked away?" Khan asks and lifts each hand to his mouth, turning each one to kiss the wrist tenderly. 

The corners of Jim's lips pull into a slight frown. "I will be, but I'm not going to be on Earth for a lot of it. They're putting me on my own kind of probation. I'll have to captain a ship out to New Vulcan for nine months on what'll basically be milk runs."

"So, I have to endure whatever your Starfleet dishes out to me alone," Khan says, "and so do you. What would you like for me to do, my James?"

"If you really don't think you can stand a hundred visits with a therapist, then don't do it. It has to be your choice. You have to be willing to give it a try, and if you're not, then don't. We'll just take this ship and leave for somewhere they won't find us." Jim hopes that Khan will try, that Khan wants to try, but will understand if Khan would rather live the same way that they were a month ago, on the run and essentially alone. 

"James," Khan purrs softly and strokes up his arms. "Come here?" He tugs toward him, wanting his lover close. He knows what he will do, even if he's not fond of the idea of being locked away for a year. "Do you know how I will suffer without you?"

Jim stands up and skirts around the table so he can crawl into Khan's lap and wrap around him, clinging to him both to comfort and be comforted. "I know it's not going to be fun, but if we stick with it, work hard then we can both be on the Enterprise and won't have to hide." 

Khan brushes kisses all over James' face and neck, before nuzzling his mark. "And how do I prove that I am worthy of being posted to the Enterprise?" 

"They probably want to make sure that you're mentally stable enough to work in the confined spaces of a ship with hundreds of other people around you for a five-year period. So... maybe don't express any homicidal urges to the therapists." Jim doesn't know all the questions that will be asked or the tasks that will be required of Khan. That's probably at the discretion of the therapists. 

Khan nips at James' earlobe and then sighs a little. "I am sure it will be more complicated than that. I shall try for you, my James."

"Are you sure?" Jim asks, tightening his hold on the Augment. "I don't want you to do this if you're not sure and then feel like I forced you into it." 

"I am just not sure I shall ever pass for stable enough in this civilized time," Khan says softly. "I am a savage and always have been. Since I was created." 

"You don't have to come up with a firm decision right now. Sleep on it. This isn't something to be decided hastily." Jim sets his forehead on Khan's shoulder and scratches his fingers lightly at the base of Khan's neck. "We've still got a bit of time."

Khan rumbled, a deep, contented sound, at the touches to his neck. "I will return to Earth and try the rehabilitation. I shall not cheat you out of your ship and crew." 

"Okay." Jim presses a kiss to Khan's shoulder, then to his neck, and finally to his lips. "We'll head back tomorrow, unless you change your mind." 

"When we return to Earth, you will turn me over to Starfleet Command?" Khan asked. "Do you need me to dress the part of your prisoner?"

"No, we don't need to worry about cuffs, or anything. It might actually be better if it looks like you're going of your own free will than because I hauled your ass back there forcefully."

"Very well," Khan says, thinking James might get more credit if he allowed himself to be led in handcuffed and broken. He kissed James sweetly in thanks, since he preferred not to have to go in that way. 

Jim's not in this for the credit. That wasn't ever why he joined Starfleet. "Even if I think you look sexy in cuffs," Jim adds, kissing Khan back with a small smile. 

"So, we only have today," Khan says, "and then I shall not see you for a year." He thumbs over James' chest with gentle hands.

"I'm not sure when they'll be shipping me off, but it will probably take them a couple of weeks to arrange everything, so I should be able to at least make a few visits." The blond traces his fingers down Khan's spine and presses their foreheads together. "I'll be in touch as often as I can." 

"I know, my James," Khan says. "Will you allow me to be pathetic and keep something of yours with me?" He drops a hand to lightly touch James' groin.

Jim's a little confused by the action. He's trying to figure out exactly what Khan wants to take with him, especially from where he's touching. Donating pubic hair would be weird. "Sure. What do you want?" 

"One of your command gold shirts," Khan says, hand trailing up through the gold curls of James' groin to rest on the flat of his strong abdomen. "Wear it awhile first."

"You want it to smell like me, right?" Jim guesses. Maybe Khan would find that comforting? "I can sleep in one tonight." 

"It will for a little while," Khan says and nuzzles into his hair, inhaling deeply. "And when I'm ready to tear the world apart, I shall look at it and remember why I wait. So that my James can be the captain he was meant to be."

"If you ravage me in it, it'll smell like me for a little longer?" Jim helpfully suggests, even if he's still tired out from the last two times. 

Khan just presses a kiss to the nape of James' neck and internally sighs at his lover's complete lack of romance. What a strange thing to care about... "You are always pushing what's good for you."

"What?" Jim blinks at him. "I just want it to smell like me for longer. Isn't that a good thing?"

"That part I do not mind," Khan says and presses a kiss to his nose. "But you are already overworked." He turns Jim back to his food.

"I didn't say right now. I just ate. And you still have to eat. I bet you didn't eat very much while I was gone, did you?" Jim asks, looking at him seriously.

Khan manages not to look guilty, even though he feels a pang, which he ruthlessly quashes. "I shall choose something for my own meal." He moves James off his lap and fetches himself some chai and kerala dosa.

"I didn't eat all the pizza." Jim feels it's somewhat important to show that he's not a complete pig. Still, he leans foward when Khan returns with food, sniffing at it. "What's that?"

"Something you can't have, since you tend to puff up like a balloon and then gasp for breath until you pass out," Khan says. He ate a piece of the pastry with a hum of satisfaction. 

Jim pouts a little. "How am I supposed to kiss you now?"

Khan smiles and offers James the pastry, dipped in plum sauce. "Truthfully, I believe you can safely eat the kerala dosa."

"But what is it?" Jim persists, taking the piece cautiously, anyway, and holding his other hand under it to make sure it doesn't drip. He sniffs at it a little before popping it into his mouth and chewing thoughtfully. 

"A special kind of rice pastry flavored with plum sauce," Khan says softly and watches James eat with amusement. "Do you like it?" 

"Yeah, it's kinda nice, actually. Sweet."

Khan leans in and nibbles at the James' lips softly. He munches some more of his breakfast, washing it down with chai. "Amazing, you like something different." 

Jim feigns an affronted look. "I like sweet things," he says and then a sly grin comes across his face. "Maybe that's why I like you?"

"I am sweeter to you than you deserve," Khan agrees. "You do not treat me in the same manner."

"Please, I wolf you down with the same enthusiasm," the blond retorts, grin not faltering in the slightest.

"Wolfing is hardly sweet," Khan counters just as easily. "In fact, it is barely kind, if enthusiastic."

Jim snorts. "Didn't say that. I said I suck your cock with the same enthusiasm I eat candies. Doesn't have to be anything sweet about it." 

"Ah, so you are proud of the lack of romance in your demeanor," Khan says with a hint of dejection. He eats more of his breakfast.

"...What's romantic about a blowjob?" Jim's really not seeing the issue here, or why there even is one. 

Khan sighs and says, "Possibly a year will be enough to clear my head of you." He sips more chai.

"Ouch. Okay, then." Jim furrows his brows and stands up so he can head to take a piss. It's a little less weird than sitting there while Khan complains about a lack of romance. 

Khan watches him leave and then growls at himself a little. He finishes his breakfast and then recycles the remains, before heading for the bedroom himself. He sits on the bed and waits for James.

Jim's a little surprised when he comes out of the bathroom and sees Khan sitting on the bed. He stops in his tracks, feeling a little silly for still being naked, and just watches Khan to try to figure out what he wants. 

"I did not mean to truly criticize," Khan says. "I care for you as you are, my James." He reaches out a hand, curling his fingers in invitation.

Jim only hesitates for a moment, before he crawls right back into Khan's lap like he belongs there. "It's gonna be a hard year." 

Khan cradles his lover and kisses him softly. "I am sure you will find a way to keep busy." He rests his forehead against the side of James' head, eyes closed.

"Not busy enough. I'm going to miss you." Jim's been so busy worrying about how Khan will make it a year to even think about himself. It's only now just occurring to him how lonely it will be.

"If you need company..." Khan says, making it open-ended and presses a kiss to his cheek. "I wish you to be happy."

"I'm not gonna cheat on you," Jim says firmly, pinching Khan's side for even suggesting it. 

"Is it cheating if you have permission?" Khan asks. "I do not say you will."

"It wouldn't be the same. But, hey, maybe I can sneak into your cell for a quickie when I get back?" Jim's only partly joking.

"I would not tell on you," Khan says with a nuzzle into his hair. "And I would welcome you always. I will welcome you always."

"That makes me happy." Jim smiles, content to think they'll be able to pick right up where they left off one year from now. "Whatever happens, I love you, and if you get into trouble, I'll come back for you. I promise." 

Khan shuts his eyes again at the words and murmurs, "I love you, as well, my James. What shall we spend our time doing before we return to your Starfleet?"

"Just being together sounds good to me. That, and making sure you try all of the candies." Jim's not particularly ambitious with the small amount of time they have. Then again, there are a lot of candies.

"Shall I try more of them now?" Khan asks softly. "You can tell me what each one is before I eat them. And stay in my lap?"

"I'm not gonna remember the names of all of them, but I'll give it a valiant effort." Jim smiles and shifts so he can hook his legs around Khan's hips. "I won't even have to leave your lap on the way there." 

Khan ran his hands from James' knees, over his strong thighs and hips and then around his back. "Heaven forbid." He stands with his normal grace and takes James back to the table still strewn with sugary delights.

Jim clings to him the whole way, and as soon as they're seated, he picks up a gummy worm and presses it to Khan's lips. "Say 'ahh'." 

"No," Khan says and darts out his nimble tongue to steal the gummy worm. He chews it slowly and says, "I am still considering these."

"They're amazing." Even though Jim is mostly full of pizza, he still takes one for himself to eat. 

Khan moves forward with his blinding speed and steals half the worm from James' lips. "Not that amazing, but better from your mouth."

"Ffff- HEY." Jim crashes his lips against Khan's, trying to get the worm back before the bastard can swallow it. 

Khan finishes the worm and then takes the opportunity to steal James' breath, too. And then steal a little more of it.

"Mmm..." Jim grunts quietly, letting his eyes fall closed as he kisses his lover right back, enjoying the sweetness between them. 

Khan lets him go before his lover passes out and takes a random piece of candy from the table. The candy is yellow, half-moon shaped and surprisingly hard. He eyes it suspiciously, before popping it in his mouth. "Ugh, no," he chokes out, forcing it down.

Jim takes a moment to catch his breath before he laughs. "That's a runt. Nobody likes the banana ones. Try the apple," Jim says, pointing at the green one. 

"Then why buy the yellow one?" Khan asks and cautiously tries the green piece. It's overly sweet, but not diabolical. "That's...edible."

"It's a mix. You can't get them separately. Not that I know of, anyway. It's like Skittles. You can't just get purple Skittles." 

Khan picks up something that's called a Black Cow and tosses that back down damn fast. "Skittles?" He picks up something called Bonomo's Turkish taffy and stares at it for a moment, before opening the package. He pops it in his mouth and instantly regrets it when his teeth nearly stick together.

Jim bursts out laughing at Khan's expression and takes a piece of taffy for himself. God, he does love taffy. So sticky and sweet. But he'll be chewing it forever, and it's impossible to talk with a mouth full of it.

Khan loathes it. The flavor isn't bad, but the texture is...unbearable. And his jaw fights with the candy like they are doing true battle. When it finally is vanquished, Khan hopes he has all his teeth still. "I am not sure I care for your choices in candy." He picks up another gamely, though, staring at the small, dark brown...baby? "Why is this shaped like a child?"

"You'd have to go back in time and ask the people who made it. I have no idea," Jim finally manages to say after swallowing the last of the taffy. "But, here." He picks up a bright red package. "These are Skittles." 

Khan pops the baby chocolate in his mouth and takes the Skittles package. He is pleased to discover that the baby is not unpleasant and grabs one to offer to James.

Jim has no fear of chocolate babies, so he downs it without question, and lifts his eyebrows. "Not bad! Try the Skittles. Love those."

Khan opens the bag and pours some into his hand, before offering the bag to his lover. He pauses, midway through examining the small, brightly-colored balls, and wonders what his crew would think of him in that moment. He's about to voluntarily turn himself in to Starfleet and is spending his last free hours eating bizarre sweets. He laughs low in his chest, the noise not really amused, but not sad, either. Sort of...confused.

The blond pauses as he's about to pour some Skittles for himself and he blinks at Khan, suddenly concerned. "You okay?"

"No," Khan admits with a little sigh. "I was thinking of what my family would feel about my current situation. As once you said, they would not know me anymore. I am not what I was."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing, though? I'm not who I was five years ago. Not even close. I'm pretty sure they'd still like you, even now." Jim's pretty damn sure they'd prefer this Khan, who can eat gummy worms and say 'bubbles' so imperiously, over the Khan who was depressed and suicidal.

"All power that ever I had is lost to me," Khan says and picks up something called a squirrel nut zipper. "And I am willingly offering myself to my enemies." He pops it in his mouth and chews slowly, deciding it was interesting. "And instead of fighting, I am sitting here, eating children's candy." 

"Hey, sometimes power isn't having an army. Sometimes power is daring to want something and having the strength to work for it." Jim eyes the candy that Khan eats and then leans away from him a little. "You can't kiss me now. Fair warning." 

"Why?" Khan asks and looks at him askance. 

"That thing has peanuts in it."

"Of course," Khan says and pops a few cherry jelly hearts in his mouth. "So, power is wanting you and trying to win you? That's rather egotistical."

"I wasn't talking about me specifically. I'm not that egotistical. I know the universe doesn't revolve around me... Just Alpha Quadrant," Jim quips with a smile.

"So, to what were you referring?" Khan asks with a doubtful expression.

"Building a life again." Such a simple thing, but so important.

Khan snorts and fluffs James' hair, before picking up a selection of colored...hats. "Why do so many of these come in weird shapes?"

"It's to make them fun! Shapes and colors and textures and flavors. There's pretty much every combination possible out there if you look hard enough." Jim wishes he could eat more candy, but some of them have mystery ingredients or are from bulk bins, and it's just not safe for him to sample everything. Plus, he's kind of full.

"You have ceased eating," Khan observes grumpily, after trying the hats, maple nut goodies, kits and walnettos. 

"I can't eat a lot of this stuff. Too many allergies and so many nuts." Jim shrugs.

"Then why did you get it all?" Khan asks and happily stops eating the bizarre sugary pieces. He eyeballs the giant worm in the middle of the table.

"So you could try them. I'm 99.8% sure you've never had any of this stuff before." Jim looks at Khan as if the reasoning should be obvious and then follows the man's gaze to the giant worm and a grin splits his face. 

"And you are right," Khan says. "These were not common fare when I was on Earth. And not things I would have eaten even had they been." 

"Gotta try everyone once, I say. And if you like any of them, I'll pick some up for you when I visit, okay?"

"If you truly wish to bring me edible gifts, I would prefer Indian food," Khan says. "Or books. I like the feel of real paper in my hands."

"Yeah?" Jim bites his lip. "I like real books, too."

"You keep a library?" Khan asks. "Once, I had the largest private library in the world. As I told you, it was my favorite place."

"No, not a library. Just a couple books Pike gave me. Wish I had more, though." It's hard to put into words what Jim likes about paper books. Maybe it's just the fact that they're tangible, but that seems like such a tiny detail. Somehow, though, that makes the stories more real.

Khan winces a little at the mention of Pike and says, "Books are so rare today. I am not impressed with the lack of respect for them."

"Even the ones made with synthetic paper are a collector's item. Most people don't want to buy something that takes up space and costs more when they can just download a copy on their PADD for cheap."

"Then perhaps books are unkind things to ask for," Khan says, "if they are expensive." He touches James' face with a gentle reverence. "I memorized my favorites, so that I never forgot their words."

Jim shakes his head. "It's not unkind. If you want books, I'll bring you books. What genres do you like?" He doesn't want Khan to be bored. That would be detrimental to his well-being, Jim knows.

"There are few things I do not like," Khan says, "though romances were never my favorites. I do like historical fictions, especially those set well before my time." He offers a slight smile to James. "But I do not want you to spend your credits on me."

"Technically, not my credits," Jim replies with a smirk. "We've still got some left over that we pilfered from those asshole pirates."

Khan laughs softly and says," We should have many from them. Now, I wish for that library."

"There, see! I'm gonna bring you all kinds of books, just you wait." Jim bumps their foreheads together happily. "I bet the Vulcans have lots of paper books." 

"May I kiss you now?" Khan asks and cradles James' face in his large hands. He strokes the soft cheeks with strong fingers. 

"Would love for you to, but I'll swell up and turn blue." Jim pouts a little, not liking the prospect of being without kisses, but anaphylactic shock doesn't sound fun, either. 

"May I maul your chest instead?" Khan asks, annoyed that James brought him candy that would prevent him from kissing his lover.

"Go brush your teeth really well, mouthwash and everything. Then you can. I really don't want to end up with hives all over." Oooh, Jim knows allergies are a pain in the ass, but he doesn't think it should mean that Khan can't eat whatever he wants to.

Khan snorts once and says, "Very well, but you could just say you don't like being mauled."

Jim laughs. "I love being mauled, I just don't like being itchy everywhere, and who knows where you'll kiss me. Dick hives just... no." 

Khan looks monumentally unimpressed and asks, "You can't even be around some of the candy you bought for me?"

"I'm around it right now, aren't I? But if I breathe in, say, peanut dust, or if you eat peanuts and lick me, or if I kiss you, I'll be in trouble. Pretty standard day for me, though. I'm allergic to a lot of things." 

"Same thing," Khan rumbles and eases James to the bench, before he heads for the refresher to make sure no trace of anything allergic remains on him. "I would like to lie with you."

"Sick of candies already, huh?" Jim eats a handful of Skittles and grabs a couple of sour grapes before he follows after Khan. 

Khan makes sure that there is not a hint of any candy left, before he basically bulldozes James into the bed. He ignores the silly question and rolls his lover into a half-moon, curling around him tightly. And then he just stills, content.

Jim only makes a minor, startled noise before he just goes with it and doesn't bother squirming. "You're lucky I don't mind being manhandled."

"If you don't wish to be manhandled, this could be the last time," Khan says and tucks an arm around James' waist, snuggling him even more.

Jim relaxes into the embrace, warm and comfortable and soothed. "It's not going to be the last time. Like I said, worse comes to worst, I'll break you out and run away with you."

"Yes, I believe you would," Khan says, comforted by the notion in a way he'll never confess to. He presses open-mouthed, wet kisses along the sensitive places on James' neck and shoulders. 

Now that he doesn't have to worry about itchy skin, Jim revels in the kisses, pushing back into them and making contented noises. "It's a promise."

Khan scrapes his teeth over his mark and says, "Only if you ensure you will not be captured. There is no sense in both of our incarcerations." 

"Have a little faith in me. I never get captured unless I mean to," Jim says, even if it's kind of a lie. Generally what happens is Jim doesn't mean to get captured and he turns it to his advantage anyway.

"Moron," Khan says tenderly and traces a hand down his chest, before lightly pinching the right nipple. "I have more faith in you than almost anyone I have known."

Jim twists enough that he can nuzzle affectionately at his lover. He wants to get in all the touching he can before he loses the opportunity. "I won't let you down."

"I know," Khan says and catches those lips as they nuzzle his face. "You are the one I trust." He slips a hand down to play with his hips.

"Mm, hey, let me put on one of my tunics, then you can do whatever you want with me, okay?" Jim almost forgot about scenting one of those up. 

"Your tunic can wait," Khan says and kisses his face again. "I do not wish to release you now."

"Hard for me to argue with a request like that," Jim murmurs and presses his back flush against Khan's chest. "Is there anything else you want me to bring you, besides books?"

"Kittens," Khan says with deadly earnest. "Do you suppose they'll allow me to have kittens?" 

Jim breaks out laughing and gives Khan a deep, loving kiss. "Yes, baby. You can have a kitten if you want." Even if there aren't any rats in Starfleet prisons, they still allow cats to be kept as pets in the non-maximum security prisons, if only for the psychological benefits of animal companionship. 

You keep calling me baby," Khan says. "I should really disapprove. Why do I like it?" He really didn't want the kitten, but the idea takes root. Someone to take care of when he's locked away. "You trust me with a kitten?"

"You like it 'cause it's said with love," Jim replies easily, smiling away. "Hey, if you can take care of me, you can take care of a kitten. Way less trouble."

"Yes, that is why I like it," Khan agrees and lightly caresses his right thigh. "I will take a white kitten. Possibly an orange one. Remember that."

"How about... an orange tiger with white paws? If I can find one, anyway. Should be easy." The blond reaches down to take Khan's hand, giving it a squeeze. "You'll have to let me know what you name it."

"His name will be easy," Khan says. "His name is Tiberius. And if it's a girl...Jamie." He nips at James' jaw with sharp teeth. 

"I take it all back. That cat is going to be a little bastard." Jim makes a quiet noise at the bite and he angles his head so he can bite Khan back teasingly. "You'll be throwing him out of your cell in under five minutes."

"If he's like you, I'll be keeping him for life," Khan says and growls at the bite. "Pampering him stupid..er. And letting him eat terrible food."

"Prison has pretty good food. Probably better than I usually eat, anyway, so that cat should be damn well off." 

Khan sighs and says, "I shall have to trust to your crew to look after you while I'm locked up. I know I cannot trust you."

"Hey, come on. They've done great for the past two years. And you know Bones doesn't take any shit from me. He makes me eat my Wheaties," Jim says with a chuckle. 

Khan's fingers trails down James' front to tangle lightly in the curls of his groin. He tugs gently and says, "So, that shall leave just one area that is going to be untreated."


	44. One Last For the Road

Jim grunts quietly at the light pull and then looks at Khan wryly. "My hand and I are best friends."

"I was thinking we should cage your testicles for the year," Khan says, still playing with the blonde curls that fascinate him so much. He is dark everywhere, and James is such a lovely gold and cream.

"I veto that plan," Jim replies sourly. He sure as hell isn't gonna let Khan cage his dick. "But I do promise never to let them out of my sight." 

Khan snorts and bites harder into James' nape, before saying, "I'll enjoy hearing about your attempts to captain your ship while staring at your groin."

There's another quiet grunt, and Jim squirms a little. "You'd be surprised what I can get away with."

Khan is threading his fingers through James' curls, tangling them playfully. "No, I'm certain I wouldn't be at all surprised."

"You gonna do something or are you just gonna play with my hair all day?" Jim asks, equally playfully. 

"I am enjoying playing with you," Khan says. "Why must everything be a rush?"

"You're more like a cat than I am, I think."

"Are you saying you're a dog?" Khan asks with even more amusement. But he doesn't stop teasing James' curls and the very edges of his cock.

"Mmm, yeah. Maybe a golden lab, or something. Fun and loyal." Jim nods a little and tries not to buck his hips forward. 

"And prone to humping the legs of everything that moves," Khan grumbles and allows his caress to become broader, encompassing more of James' lovely cock. 

"I--" Jim loses his train of thought for a moment. Khan is very distracting. "What?"

Khan continues teasing and tormenting his lover and whispers in his ear, "I will be very lonely in my cell, my James, without your company, physical and otherwise." He rubs the head of his cock, over the slit. 

Jim shudders a little, groaning low in the back of his throat and letting out a slow breath. He doesn't want to get aroused too quickly. "What are you going to do about it?"

"What can I do but dream of what I am missing and long for you with all my being?" Khan asks, tracing a long line down the vein on James' burgeoning erection. "Ache for the warmth of your body."

"You're a pro at making me really not want to behave myself, you know," Jim murmurs, eyes half-closing as his breath starts to get heavier. 

"And for you, I am giving up my freedom and promising to behave myself," Khan counters and cups James' full sack, tugging it lightly. He rolls the balls in his fingers. "Will this be heavier than ever when we are parted or lighter, as you come each night thinking of me, alone and bereft?"

"Heavier, baby," Jim purrs. "I just can't do as good a job of emptying it as you can, no matter how many times I jerk off." 

"Mmm, then it will be impressive indeed," Khan compliments and tugs again, wanting to stave off even James' arousal a little. He transfers his fingers to the delicate curve of thigh. "Does Starfleet allow conjugal visits?"

"Yeah, but... I haven't told them that we're... you know," Jim admits, frowning slightly. "I didn't want them to think that I was biased because of that. It could have swayed their whole decision." 

"A wise precaution," Khan says, still preoccupied by the fuzz on James' thighs. "It allows you total freedom, if you need it, too." 

"I don't care about the freedom. I'm more worried about them separating us permanently if they find out. It won't be such an issue once we're out in space, but while we're right under their noses? We have to be careful." While that touch is soothing, Jim's worry still makes his muscles tense, unable to relax completely. 

"My James, I will never betray you," Khan assures and takes a firmer hold of James' cock. "Do you think I could bear the thought of life without you? Do you think I would want to? I could endure many more years of being apart and holding my peace, if it meant I could spend the rest of my life with you in the end."

"Of course I don't think you'd betray me." Jim shifts and turns, careful to make sure nothing tender gets tugged in the movement. He wants to face Khan, wants to be able to wrap his arms around him and pull him closer. "I trust you completely."

Khan allows the movement, even though he loses his easy vantage point. Still, the new position has its benefits, and Khan kisses those full lips tenderly. "It has been a long time since anyone said that to me."

"You can be very, very loyal." Jim brushes their noses together and closes his eyes, just listening to Khan breathe. 

"Am I allowed to continue arousing you?" Khan asks with a softly amused lilt in his otherwise serious tone. He wants whatever James wishes in this moment.

"By all means. Like I'm gonna complain about that?"

"You are not predictable," Khan says and smoothes a hand over the round of James' ass, now accessible. "And you did become serious."

"Shut up. It happens sometimes." Jim snorts, though there's a tiny smile, too. "Not often, mind you."

Khan kisses that smile and then his nose. "Is that a good or bad effect of me on you?"

"Both, I think. It's hard to tell sometimes." Bones would probably say it's a good thing, though. Spock, too.

Khan nudges up James' face and presses their mouths together. The kiss starts pure and almost platonic, but with every passing second, Khan changes the act in some subtle way, until they finish with jaws nearly unhinged, white flashes before their eyes and tongue attempting to permanently meld together.

Jim's more than a little breathless after that, heart pounding and head swimming, unable to do anything other than grapple onto Khan for stability, even though he's laying down. "Holy shit. What was that?"

"Better," Khan purrs in that magnificently velvet tone of his. "Shall I show you even more?"

"I don't think I'll survive, but do it anyway," Jim replies, still dazed.

"Well, I don't want you to die from it," Khan says with mock worry and presses very soft kisses over James' face instead.

"Good to know somebody's looking out for my well-being." Jim squirms a little closer to Khan, taking the Augment's hand and guiding it back to his groin. 

Khan squeezes the fullness his hand finds there and then strokes it from base to tip a few lazy times. He knows exactly how to grip and caress the entire length, from practice and knowledge of his James. "What do you desire from me?"

"Everything," Jim purrs, breath stuttering from those exquisite caresses. "I want you to touch me all over and make it so I'll never forget, even while we're apart." 

"Greedy," Khan purrs approvingly and rotates his palm at the base of James' cock, just letting him feel the pressure. "I would need days for everything. I have not yet had the chance to try and make you come from my voice alone."

"Jesus fuck," Jim groans. "Yes, please. I bet you could, you and that sexy fucking voice of yours." 

"Not now," Khan says. "When I have returned to your side. I shall use some of my year to think of many stories to tell that will make your body burn and ache until it explodes with pleasure."

"I'm going to have to invent FTL audio so we can have comm-sex. I don't know how I'm going to be able to wait that long." 

Khan laughs softly and says, "Perhaps I can help you with that invention. Bed-" he expertly exploits the bundle of nerves under the head of James' erection "-is only the beginning of my expertise."

Jim lets out a whimpering moan at the sudden influx of intense pleasure and buries his head against the crook of Khan's neck. "Fuck..."

"It's nice to know that I can still surprise you. A sexual connoisseur such as yourself," Khan purrs and releases James' cock. He shifts his hand to James' ass and teases the curve and then the roughness of his entrance. 

"Never heard it phrased so nicely." Jim shivers at the touch, though there's a small noise of displeasure at his cock being abandoned. Still, the thought of Khan being more interested in his ass does have better implications for their evening and gives Jim hope for more fun. 

Khan gently lifts James and moves him to his hands and knees. He eases him forward, ass in the air. "You're mine now. That's all that matters."

"I am. Will be, even when we're apart." Jim moves so willingly for Khan, spreading his legs at the lightest tap and supporting himself on his elbows. 

Khan drapes himself over James for a moment, kissing his way up the bent spine. He parts the cheeks to that delectable ass and licks over the small pink muscle. And then pushes his face deeper into the warm skin, tongue pushing out to vibrate over the same spot. He spreads the wetness around and presses it inside James' body.

The blond jerks forward when Khan's hot, slick tongue first licks at him, but then he immediately presses right back with a needy, keening whine. He needs more of that, loves the way it feels, and still has a hard time wrapping his head around the fact that the formidable, strong, proud, imperial Khan Noonien Singh has his gorgeous face buried between the cheeks of a comparatively unremarkable human. 

Khan enjoys how vocal and responsive James is to his attentions. He nips at the sides of James' ass, before pressing his tongue even deeper into that willing body. He uses his strength to open the hole even wider, before pulling away and nipping at his tailbone.

"What are you going to do to me, baby?" Jim asks, voice husky and low. He's got a fairly good idea, but the sound of Khan's voice actually saying it will make it ten times hotter. Jim can never get enough of his lover's voice.

"I want to fill you up with my cock, my James," Khan says. "I want to spread you wide and just press inside you until you can't hold another inch of me. I want your body trapped under mine, warm and welcoming. May I have that?"

Jim's sure he can feel his spine melting under the heat of those words, but another shiver goes through him, all the same. "Oh, God, yes. Yes, you definitely may have that. Holy shit." 

"I want you like this for the moment," Khan says and reaches for the lubricant. He dribbles some over the crack of James' ass and then pushes it in using his fingers. "Does this position work?"

"Sure, this is great." Jim's not about to complain. Khan could fuck him upside down and he'd be happy. He knows his lover will show him a good time, no matter what position they're in.

Khan touches his nose to the nape of James' neck and inhales deeply, loving the scent of his lover's arousal. He slicks up his own cock, swift and without pleasuring himself, and then presses in to the still somewhat tight orifice of his James. "Mine." 

Jim lets out a slow breath as Khan pushes into him, ending with a quiet grunt once the Augment is fully seated. He feels so fantastically full, like any movement right now would make him burst, but revels in it. That burn of stretched skin makes everything so much more sensitive. "Yours. Completely."

Khan tangles their hands and revels in the feel of James beneath him, anchored and safe and his. He rocks his hips a few times to find the right depth and angle, before settling into a rhythm that suits his needs. He will satisfy James' first, however, if the need arises. "I love how tight and hot you are for me, James. How easily you adapt to me."

"We're a good fit," Jim replies, content to relax a little, easing his muscles to let his lover in. The stretch is still there -- Khan's too thick for it not to be -- so Jim lets that pleasant burn wash over him with every thrust, letting Khan take what pleasure he wants. 

Khan groans low in his throat as James relaxes underneath him, his body giving the little extra bit. The almost submission in the actions spurs him on, powering the force behind the strokes of his hips. He tightens his hold on James' fingers, squeezing and releasing with each thrust. "A perfect fit."

Jim moves with him, pushing back when Khan moves into him, trying to give as good as he's getting, even if his hips aren't nearly strong enough to match Khan's force. Still, he wants to participate, wants to make sure Khan knows he's enjoying this. "Couldn't have found a better match."

Khan loves this moments of complete synergy between them, with or without the sex. But the physical coupling did make everything that much better, searing Khan's blood with their connection, for once letting him feel like the universe is right. He can forget everything else and bask in their bond. And the physical pleasure, which he is building slowly between them, savoring the build.

And Jim just loves being pinned to the bed like this, and not really fucked, but something more intimate and meaningful than that. It changes the whole feel of things and makes it more intense, means Jim doesn't just drift off into his own head. No, he actually pays attention to what Khan does and says, how he touches him, how he reacts to Jim's movements. Jim wants to be a good lover to him, and that's something that's still relatively new to him. 

Khan purrs into James' ear and asks, "Does this feel good, James? Me holding you down and claiming your body?" He used his strength to let James feel how well and good he has him pinned, possessiveness in the move and the way his teeth scraped over the nape of his neck. 

"Yeah, baby. I love the thought that you've pinned me down and I can't move, even if I want to." Jim loves it because he knows Khan would let him up if he truly were scared or hurt. It's safe that way, but still kinky. 

"I like it because it means you're near to me, pressed against almost every inch," Khan rumbles, velvet and low. "You're so warm and vital below me." He presses a wet, tender kiss to his nape and then the curve of his right ear. "Love you." 

That makes Jim smile, soft and shy and happy, face burying into the pillows because he can feel the way it's heating up. Whenever Khan says that to him, it's so... honest. Jim believes him, and it makes his heart give an extra thump in his chest. "I love you, too. So much." 

Khan untangles their right hands and gently lifts James' head off the pillow, wanting to see his face. "Don't hide from me, James. I want to remember the way you look when I say I love you. And when we're joined like this." He rubs their cheeks together, enjoying the scratch of stubble against his own softer skin.

Jim looks up at him, cheeks still slightly pink, but doesn't shy away this time. He thinks his Man Card is probably getting revoked for this, but it doesn't really matter. "Love you too much to hide for long." 

Khan smiles in a way that lights up his entire face, a strange look for the former ruler. He kisses his lover softly and then again, lingering this time, but with equal care. "Do you want me to give you more now?" He knows James likes to ease the strain of showing his emotions in sheer, physical pleasure.

"You want this to last, right? Then let's make this last. I'll be good, I promise. Just because you look so damn pretty right now," Jim replies affectionately, wooed by that happy look on his lover's face. 

Khan bites James' earlobe and sucks with a fierce kind of tenderness. His hips slow down again, taking each stroke deep and right into James' prostate. And he makes sure to keep just enough of his strength pinning James down to ensure he feels it with every move of his body.

"Oh, God," Jim moans, suddenly breathless. "Yes, fuck, do that again. That's good." 

Khan is not sure which 'that' James means, so he continues all of it- ear, hips, prostate, strength. And just keeps going and going, untiring and unending. He pushes his legs even wider apart to help ease another inch or so into his body. "Mine." 

Jim is quickly turning into a quivering mess. There are so many good things going on that he's not even sure what to do with himself. He does know one thing, though: nobody can hear him in space, so he's not afraid to moan as loudly and cry out as enthusiastically as he wants to. 

Well, Khan hears him, and every noise drives his libido up another notch. It inflames his instincts to give more to his lover, and despite his intention to take things slow and methodical, he finds himself speeding up. And he echoes the noises, deeper than James, but in perfect counterpoint. 

There's only so much Jim can take before he's coming for the third time that day, spilling all over the sheets and clamping down around Khan tight enough that it's almost painful. "FUCK! Noonien! Come in me, baby!"

Khan breaks with James and spills inside him, hips plowing even deeper into his lover. He stills when he reaches the apex of his climax and buries his face in his neck, making a deep, strangled noise. "Mine."

The blond can't even move, he's so fucked out. His eyes are half closed, brain lost in bliss. He recognizes Khan's claim, though, and responds to it with a quiet, happy sigh. Yes, he's Khan's. Completely and totally. 

Khan eases them both on their sides and keeps their bodies joined together. He gently lifts one of James' legs over his hip to keep him open, holding him there with a tender hand. "Rest now. This is what I want."

"Shirt?" Jim asks, faintly remembering that promise. He doesn't want to forget about that and leave Khan with nothing when they part ways. 

Khan smiles and eases James head into position for a kiss and says, "I'll take one of the pillowcases, too, my James." He stands and retrieves a gold tunic quickly, before he settles them both back comfortably, just wanting to bask.

Jim stifles a yawn and snuggles more securely into Khan, making sure his lover won't slip out. "This was really good, baby. Thanks."

"It is I who owe you thanks. Always, my James," Khan assures him and nuzzles deeply into the rich scent near his pulse. "Sleep awhile. I'll keep watch." 

"Mm?" Jim shifts to look at him askance with a small smile. "Think we're going to get ambushed?"

"No, I think I like watching you when you're near me," Khan says. "And I do not intend to miss a moment while I have the chance."

"Don't exhaust yourself too much, okay? I know you haven't slept much, so make sure you get enough." Jim gives Khan one last, lingering kiss before he settles in for sleep, safe and comfortable and already missing Khan despite still being right here with him.


	45. Never Look Back

Their last days together pass far too rapidly for Khan's liking, and they are soon returned to Earth, preparing to beam down to Starfleet Command. He stands on the bridge of their ship, which had become the nearest thing to home in a long time, and gazes at his lover. "Shall we exchange our goodbyes here, my James, out of sight of all prying eyes?" He runs a finger over James' right cheek tenderly. "I will long for you every minute."

Jim's not sure he has the strength for words at the moment, so he simply turns to Khan and pulls him in for a deep, lingering kiss, trying to convey everything that he can't say because of the lump in his throat. This is one of the hardest things he's ever done in his life. 

Khan lifts James off his feet and deepens the kiss, though it remains tender and affirming. He gently slides a hand under his shirt to touch warm skin, committing it to memory. When he parts their mouths to allow James a breath, he murmurs, "I love you, too."

"This is going to work. We'll be together in a year and it'll all be worth it." Jim gives him one last kiss before stepping away, his fingers lingering on Khan's hips. "They're expecting us." He doesn't want to do this, doesn't want to hand Khan over to people who might mistreat him, but this is a decision they've made together and he'll see it through. 

"I know," Khan says. "I have faith in us both. I'll do everything I can to make sure they find me sane." He leans in for a last kiss. "Shall I go down alone? You don't need to watch me leave."

"We'll go together. I'm sure they'll want to talk to me." In actuality, Jim's vacating the ship because Starfleet is going to board it once they're down on the ground. They're commandeering it, no doubt to search its databanks to confirm where it's been and further validate Jim's story. Still, it's like they'll be losing their home, so he hasn't specifically told Khan that bit, though he's sure the Augment has probably figured it out, anyway. So, Jim gestures for Khan to get on the transporter. "I'll set the coordinates."

"As you say, Captain," Khan says and caresses James one last time. He steps on the transporter and waits for his lover to join him. His spine straightens, until he is again the ruler, Khan, afraid of nothing.

Jim sets the coordinates and the timer and then steps onto the transporter beside Khan, hooking his hand onto Khan's bicep, as if guiding him.

And, when they hit the ground, all the world will think they're the captain and the tyrant.


End file.
